On Glass Wings
by inthemusicbox
Summary: «Part 2 out of 3» «One More Night» After all was said and done normality was all Sora wanted. But fate was out to show him that his ordeals were far from over. [RikuSora][AU][Side Pairings]
1. prologue: the curtain rises

**_D_**islciame**r:**Nope. I don't own any of KH, KH2. I only play the games, and write the stories with the characters that I don't own:D so don't sue me thanks!

**_B_**ackgroun**d** inspired by one of my favorite animes, kaleido star. if you've seen it. elements may seem familiar. ( of course..if anything is_used_ from that anime, i don't own it. Ithink there will probably only be concepts used and altered however :))

**_p_**airing_**s **eventual_ RikuSora with some side pairings on the way. Although those i'll leave a surprise :)

**_W_**arnin**g**:Rated for MxM. It will probably be lemonless. I wanted to go more for the cutesy shounen ai type thing. But we'll see how it goes Still, if anything involving two loveable boys offends you, then...tough:D well .. don't read. And don't complain to me. It was _plainly_ stated here.

* * *

**Important Note: **This story has been separated into three separate stories.

**Story One: **Of Angels and Demons

Sora is an orphan, Riku's a performer in a modern, drama circus. When the two clash, proverbial sparks fly. But when a certain darkness follows Sora to his new home, he finds help in that unlikely place, and the struggles the two must overcome bring the rivals closer than they ever thought possible. -**completed- -****chapters: 1 - 40-** -**Rated M-** _angst, violence, rape, some language_

**Story Two**: One More Night

A new star is born, and he's sent to a circus school away from the home he's grown to know in order to fine tune his skills. Away from the family he's just barely gotten used to, Sora faces new struggles, including a new challenge that he must overcome if he wants to go home, an unresponsive Riku, and a new rival seemingly hellbent on making Sora fail at everything his does, including taking over his place as Riku's partner on stage, as well as off. -**in progress-**

**Story Three**: Rebirth of the Phoenix

-summary to be released-

* * *

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

_"you fly until you break. then your wings shatter like glass"_

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

* * *

**O**f **A**ngels **a**nd **D**emons

* * *

_p_r**o**l_o_g**u**e:-

The Curtain Rises

They were breathless, panting from exhaustion yet still beaming with pride and accomplishment. Their hands were locked, all of them, and the dimmed lights played over their dazzling costumes as a fierce roar of approval rose up from the crowds. A standing ovation it was indeed. Perfection in its finest, finest form no doubt. The star in the middle of the rest burned most brightly however, yet at the same time the look on his face was one of utter disappointment. _We are perfection incomplete._

**-**o**O**o**-**

The pavement was soaked and slippery due to the onslaught of the storm. Rain and winds were fierce about the city, but still people lingered, shopping as if unfazed by the inclement weather.

It was a similar circumstance for the boy flying full speed down the sidewalk, skillfully dodging strolling pedestrians on fast rolling inline wheels. Spiky brown hair weighted down in vibrant blue eyes, which were lit with a dancing, mischievous sort of laughter as he glanced over his shoulder.

He _was_ being followed after all.

"Stop! Brat!" Over the thunder there roared a voice similar in audibility. It was husky and deep, and it belonged to an oversized cop whose night blue uniform was apparently two sizes too small. It was actually a wonder the man was keeping up _this_ far with the fast moving imp at all.

Meanwhile, city folk glared at the teen as he haphazardly flew through the throngs, still dodging skillfully, but not without some flaws of course. Angry yells were left behind as distance was added. The boy truly had talent on those inline skates, and it was only proven further true when another cop a leapt suddenly from the shadows of a nearby alley way, and crouched, awaiting the teens inability to stop, with wide opened arms.

But the cop would soon realize his error, and the boy let out a small, amused chuckle before scrawny legs of his sprung to life, and he jumped, the wheels of his skates clicking off the concrete upon his ascent.

Surprised, the cop made a mad lunge at the airborne boy, but fell short when he realized that the leverage gained by the speed of his skating had him higher then his arms could allow. He still tried, however, and was rewarded by a sharp pain in his left shoulder, when the weight of the teen landed full force there, upon one foot. The cop howled in pain, but the boy didn't linger. He was gone nearly as soon as he landed.

However, gravity soon would kick in, and he found himself sailing downwards. But a nearby street lamp, which stood unlit, was the perfect thing to grab hold of, the spikey haired teen noticed with a grin. Fists wrapped as tightly as possible around the cold black iron, one atop the other, and with acrobatic skill he swung himself around...and let go.

Cinnamon spiked bangs flew back, bringing to light those dazzling blue eyes, which were wide and glowing, while tears pricked at the corners due to the wind and nothing more. There was a loud clacking as he landed, and the wheels of his skates involuntarily moved him forwards, that is until he regained control anyway. Then, laughing, he merely sped down the rest of the long stretch of sidewalk, leaving a bewildered cop clutching a sore shoulder, in his wake.

Along side of the boy, a few bystanders cheered at the display, others gawked in surprise, while some scowled. Fleeing from cops in a busy city really only meant one thing; A criminal of some sort, no doubt.

But it was so hard to assume such given the appearance of the boy, whose bright blue eyes and wide, childish grin seemed to scream anything _but. _

--x-x-x-x--

'_Beautiful..'_ Came the thought of one of those particular bystanders, who remained comfortably sheltered by another alley ways shadows. _'He's **perfect**'_

Oceanic orbs shined brilliantly from beneath half lowered lids, while lightly glossed lips tugged upwards in a small smirk. Obvious amusement danced about perfectly angelic features as the stranger cast the boy one last glance from the shadows. The rattling of iron above his head was heard within the alleyway, as he jumped up, grabbing hold of the first step to the fire escape ladder, just so he could hoist himself up and to the roof of that particular building. A long clean view of the city stretched out before him, viewed through the shelter of silvery bangs, which hung into those shiny green eyes. Meanwhile, the sound of skates on the pavement below directed his attention to the tiny ant making a sharp turn as the stretch of sidewalk ended.

--x-x-x-x--

There was a new, vast territory to explore now, as the boy sought refuge from the voices once again closing in on him. They were distant, which led him to believe he had enough time to find a suitable place to hide out, but surely not enough to linger idly. He skidded to a stop, the wheels scratching along the road and making an unpleasant screeching as he halted, with frantic eyes searching out the seemingly abandoned alleyway. There was a dumpster with its lid half opened, supported, most likely, by a broken, weakening catch in the junction of the lid and the dumpster itself, but other then that...

And the boy wasn't all too sure how ready he was to demean himself by jumping into garbage. But then again, desperate times call for desperate measures, right? The lump in his throat was forcibly swallowed as he readied himself, fingers idly brushing the side of the oversized trashcan. '_Just hold your breath..They'll pass soon!_' he tried to reassure himself.

But a sudden bang snapped the boy from his thoughts, and he recoiled when he realized the lid to his hiding place had been slammed shut. '_How could they have gotten here so fast?_' was the initial thought, as his startled gaze shot up to the source of the sound. Brows twitched in question, however, when he realized that the source wasn't what he initially thought.

"Garbage. Hm, not a very suitable way to hide yourself, is it?" The voice of the other, the silver haired adolescent who appeared no more then perhaps a year older then the spiky haired one, was gentle, and even somewhat teasing.

But the younger drew back with a scowl, and made no motion to acknowledge the other. Instead, he started up those wheels in a desperate attempt to flee the alley way, just when the familiar shouts from before caused him to freeze in place. '_Crap.._' He muttered, just in time to hear the thud of boots on the hard ground besides him, and the chin of the other resting gently on his shoulder.

"Trust me." He had no time to react when the elder whispered in his ear, but those eyes did widen a little in surprise. Trust him? Who _was_ he? And how on earth could he _possibly_ expect him to trust a total stranger? But nevertheless, his tense muscles slackened, and feebly, he nodded. After all, it was either here, or going back _home_, and even if home wasn't exactly horrible, he still wanted to get the hell out of there, especially given the _promise_ he had made.

But he never expected in a million years to be suddenly thrown up against the hard wall of the building. Wincing slightly as his back came in contact with the brick, he stifled a small yell when a strong hand clamped over his mouth. Another hand reaching up to intertwine long fingers in those spiky brown strands. He felt the elders bare arm against his cheek, and he closed his eyes shut tight. A sudden knot in his stomach alerting him to the idea that he had made the wrong choice.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." The silver haired one practically purred, and when the younger opened his eyes, he'd find himself mere inches from those strangely hypnotic green ones of the one pinning him to the wall, and it was as if a strange force had him complying.

Weakly, those arms raised, and did as the other said, sliding around the elders taut neck, fingers brushing the silky smooth lengths of silvery hair that trailed to just below his shoulders. The sudden thumping of the younger ones heart became audible, to him anyway, as he felt the others left leg slide around one of his own. A booted foot shielding the skate from the gaze of anyone passing by the open alley, even if the two were pretty well masked by the shadows of the buildings they hid between anyway. His other leg sliding between the boys knees, pressing his other leg a bit apart, hiding his other skate further away.

Meanwhile, a gloved hand came to rest upon the brunettes cheek, and the older of the two felt the boy tremble beneath his touch.

"Shhh.." He finally whispered. The voices of the two cops were loud and clear as they drew ever closer. "Trust me.." _Again.._

But now the boy knew why he should trust him. That gloved hand kept the boys face straight, just so the silver haired strangers lips could touch against his in a soft, yet at the same time, strong kiss, a gloved thumb playing over the boys tanned cheek.

By then, blue eyes had gone wide in surprise, and while his initial response was to fight the stranger off, something undetermined held him in place. Fear, perhaps, _most likely_. What _was_ going to happen next?

"Here! Look here!" A sudden, familiar voice reverberated off the brick walls, and made the boy close his eyes tightly in definite fear. They were here, they found him, he was going back, he _was.._

..kissing a boy.

The strangers lips moved against his frozen mouth, simulating a real, deep kiss, full of passion. Of course...Whether or not this stranger was merely simulating was a mystery in itself, but when the boy heard the cops snicker, and mutter something along the lines of "_boys and girls these days._"He made the realization...

"Come on, lets go. He isn't here." One cop said to his friend, and soon the sounds of footsteps grew more and more distant as the two finally disappeared.

Only when sure the cops were completely out of earshot, did the stranger then break that mock kiss, or rather, he slightly pulled away while the younger boy forcefully shoved him off.

"Are you crazy!" The brunette barked, while spitting and wiping at his mouth with the back of his long sleeve of his black shirt.

"Hmph." The other smirked, and chuckled as he eyed the boy, a silvery lock tucked behind his ear. "I would think you'd say '_thank you_'"

"Yeah right. _You kiss_ me, and I'm supposed to say thanks?"

"No. I _save_ you from two cops and you're supposed to say thanks. Why are you running from them anyway?"

But the boy ignored the elders words, and instead struck out with an open palm aimed for the strangers cheek.

It was caught before it connected however.

"Wow, that was a girlish thing to do. Those cops were right to mistake you.." The elder snickered, despite the younger ones slightly startled stare and he tightened his grip on the boys wrist which in turn caused the sleeve of his shirt to ride up a bit, bringing to the whatever light that lingered, the small silver plated bracelet around his small wrist. "Hm..Destiny Islands Orphanage. 6661 Paopu Place. Ooh I get it now.." but as he spoke, the brunette tensed, and pulled hastily, trying desperately to withdraw his wrist.

"Get off!" He growled, but his captor only smirked, and moved his glance from the bracelet, to the boys angry face, and back down to the silver plate once again.

"_Sora_..is it?" His smirk gave way for a more gentle expression. A small smile even, but regardless, his grip never lessened, and the boy never answered. He merely scowled. "I'll take that as a yes."

But both glanced up then, when the sounds of muffled voices were once again approaching, and once again Sora's eyes became desperate as he tried to pry himself from the strangers grip.

"They're coming back! Let me go!" He hissed, only to find his other wrist snatched up in the others free hand. Sora felt himself being tugged off the wall, and his back facing the alleyways entrance.

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_.." The other cocked his head to one side and spoke sarcastically, eyes peering over the younger ones shoulder to the opening between the buildings. The voices were growing louder.."Hey! Stop you little brat!" His voice then rang out, overdramatizing as if he had actually been _chasing_ the boy.

Sora cast him a panicked look, right before his captor released him with a knowing grin, and a sweetly whispered "_we'll be in touch_" He had tugged him close, and then released him, pushing him hard so that the boy rolled backwards and right into the arms of the surprised cop as he darted by.

There was little struggle. How could he fight two oversized cops off anyway? Especially given that he was so scrawny himself. Growling nonetheless, he still fought, tugging violently at the cops that tried to maintain him with hard hands clutched tightly around bony arms.

Meanwhile, the other teen watched the scene unfold with a smirk, before he turned tail and fled, disappearing into the shadows and around the opposite entrance of the alleyway before either of the cops realized there had even been another party present.

But as he fled, Sora was struck with a sudden thought, a sense of familiarity even.

"I _know_ him from somewhere..."


	2. the actor and the orphan

1**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

**note**: Thank you for the reviews so far the more I wrote this chapter, the more excited I got for this whole story. Plot ideas just kept flooding my head. So I hope it's enjoyed

Like I noted before, this piece is heavily influenced by the anime _kaleido star_. great anime, and i really recommend it :) if you haven't seen it, or heard of it, there's a great AMV on youtube that gives the basic jist of it, but since links don't work here, i'll just say..go to the search barin youtube dot com andtype in "_kaleido destiny move_" exactly like that, and it'll bring up two videos. They're both the same, and they're both awesome XD little blurry, but a really good view of the anime and what it's like, and also what im trying to base this fic on. It's sort of like a circus, but it's not :3

I also wanted to say..I apologize if any of the FF characters seem OOC. I have never played any of the FF series :3 Wikipedia is quite helpful though.

Sooooo, that's it Thanks again, and enjoy this first introductory chapter. It's light and humorous in most areas.

* * *

-1-

the actor and the orphan

* * *

The rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall, coupled with the sounds of a steady beating heart thumping in a human chest, were the only things breaking the silence of the empty office. 

"8:07.." Muttered the man aloud as he sifted through the clutter of papers and books upon his over crowded, messy desk. "That kid is lucky we don't have a show scheduled tonight." and he would've outwardly ranted onwards had there not been a flurry of hard knocks at the door, followed by an aggravated sounding "_Squall!_" Grumbling inaudibly about being disturbed, the knocker was then met with a gruff "What? And I told you..It's _Leon_.."

"Namine. Where is she?" The offending one pushed open the door as he spoke, but merely stood in the doorway of the office, arms crossed over the silk black shirt adorning a muscular torso. He obviously wasted no time in small conversation, and so emerald eyes met with a cold blue stare

."How should I know, Sephiroth? It's Sunday. You can all do what you want. Have you tried the practice rooms? And..have you seen Riku?" He didn't bother to mention that he had seen her earlier, since he truthfully didn't know where she was at that moment.

"How should I know? It's Sunday. Perhaps he's in one of the many practice rooms?" Sephiroth barely managed a tiny, tiny grin to accompany his sarcastic, yet at the same time monotone and deep sounding response, and Squall rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation as he glanced off to the side.

"He left the grounds today. Said he wanted to find someone. I told him to be back before 8."

"What do I look like? His keeper?"

"You _are_ his brother."

"So are you."

"Tch. Well he's more like you. So you should look after him."

"He doesn't need to be looked after."

There was a silent tension between the two brothers as they eyed each other after that quick exchange, and Squall finally broke the silence with an idle palm slapped against the paper covered desk.

"Well, then. I guess he'll just turn up when he turns up." He said with a tone that made it seem like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. A frustrated sigh followed the declaration anyway.

"So, has Namine finished the new story?" Sephiroth ignored his brothers aggravation by once more prodding at the stage owner

"Why don't you go see for yourself?...In one of the practice rooms?"

"Fine, _Leon_, I didn't know you were still so attached to that stage name." Sephiroth cast him one last partial grin before he made his exit. The door clicked back into place once he left, leaving Squall by himself once more.

"idiot..." He murmured aloud to no one but the emptiness of that room.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The halls were empty, as he figured they'd be. It _was_ a Sunday after all. This building was plain compared to the enormous tent out back, set in the ocean connected to the island by a long concrete road, and it only served as a home to the company. Practice rooms for specific talents and dormitories littered the surrounding area.

The bright blaring sign outside the actual stage that read _Glass Wings_** _normally_** done up in bright white lights, was closed to the public on this particular day of rest. Thus those that inhabited the place were free to roam about as they chose, unbound from the obligations to the performances they belonged to.

But this day of rest always found this particular teen bored. He sighed to himself, and shook the excess water from those lengthy strands of silver, which hung annoyingly in newly dulled green eyes.

Sundays always seemed to draw on endlessly, and it was only by chance that he had strayed from the place to roam about the city, where he had his first encounter with that strange little runaway.

"Sora.."

He whispered aloud, and then froze nervously when it felt as if something sparked inside of him. His eyes narrowed while his gaze fixated upon the stretch of empty hallway before him, and for a reason yet to be determined he just couldn't shake the image of the boy from his mind.

Either way, he knew from the moment he had first laid eyes on him that he was the one this place needed. He _had_ to be. Everything about him was so..surreal, from his angelically innocent appearance to that air of mischievousness he had about him. He was just so _perfect. _The bit of creativity that this gradually weakening place needed.

Booted feet took the pensive adolescent down the long empty hallway, a mixture of water and mud behind. He knew the custodians would be pissed, but it wasn't as if he particularly _cared_. All the while tightly clenched fists wrapped around bits of his yellow vest, trying to wring out the excess rain that had gathered _there_ as well. More mess, no doubt.

Honestly, he had no real destination in mind, but he ended up stopping in front of double closed doors anyway. Settling a wet hand upon the horizontal bar of the door, he hesitated, before the clanking of the metal pressing against the wood echoed off the walls and announced his arrival.

The room he entered was enormous, and empty save for one other person. A girl, who sat quietly atop one of the many trapezes dangling from the ceiling. They were lined in pairs about the room, a large bit of distance between each set, and a large safety net what seemed like _dangerous _miles below each of them.

"Oh, you're back, Riku." Came a sweet voice, carried on the air and reverberating off the walls. Otherwise the barely audible whisper might have gone unheard. The girl appeared too busy engaged in some endeavor involving a blank piece of paper in an old dog-eared book and a gradually dulling pencil. "_Leon's_ annoyed" she added then after, finishing the picture with a quick yank of the pencil.

"There's news." Came the silver haired teen, Riku's, sarcastic reply as he quickly darted up the iron, horizontal prongs of the ladder to where the twin to the girls trapeze rested, hinged to the high platform.

He kicked the latch undone and grasped the swing in one hand before hopping to the thin bar, easily balanced and sailing toward the girl who sat unmoving on her swing.

She glanced up from her book, just as she heard the swish of the trapeze, and when she saw him she smirked a bit and shook her head, sending moderately long strands of blonde from side to side.

"You shouldn't piss him off so much." She started, while nimble fingers turned the page to a clean, blank slate, and once more the graphite went to work, etching and sketching fine lines of intricate designs.

The swing sailed back, and then forwards again, urged onwards by the boy as he used his weight to press onwards. Each push gaining more and more leverage, until he was finally able to swing without his aid.

"Oh? Why is that?"He inquired with a grin, although he didn't need to. He knew what she was thinking, and what she was about to say. He merely humored her as he often did.

"I think you know what I'm going to say.." So she confirmed that thought with a smirk of her own, even if it went unnoticed given that her head was still buried in her next masterpiece. "They're your brothers. They're the only family you've got."

Although this dissatisfying answer elicited a "_hmph_" from Riku, as he unceremoniously flopped to a sitting position, or rather merely just slid so he now resembled a child on a playground swing. Both hands clutched at the wires tightly, and only seemed even tighter as her words registered in his already troubled mind.

"The rest of the company are like my family.." He started, canting his head to one side curiously. "Better family than _them_ anyway. Plus it isn't like I need anyone else anyhow. I'm perfectly fine on my own, Namine.." He finished with quite the serious tone.

Namine's smirk melted, until it was nothing more than a small, gentle smile. Which was good, so Riku thought, because she was much prettier when she smiled.

"I can't wait for the day that you change you're mind"

But Riku wasn't listening any more. Instead, he was actually in the act of throwing himself backwards and off that swing. But before he could fall, the bend in his knees hooked around the bar of the swing, and he dangled, pushed back and then forwards by the sudden motion.

Arching his back, he glanced up at his friend who was eyeing him curiously, and he crossed his arms over his chest while grinning rather sheepishly.

"What were you saying?"But as he spoke, he reached out a single hand. "Come swing with me? I haven't practiced at all today."

Namine sighed, and shook her head. The ragged old sketch book clutched up in her grasp while her pencil dangled from between clasping fingers.

"I can't. Gotta finish this costume design or else _Sephy_ will be mad."

"Oh please" Riku scoffed. "_Sephy_ can seriously stuff it. You're always working, Nami. You need to cut back and relax a little."

But to this, Namine scowled, and her book which had once been so tightly hugged, was then discarded and sent hurling to the safety net below, her pencil following.

"Are you saying I don't know how to have fun?" She inquired, while hoisting herself up to a standing position on that swing, merely so she could step off of it, allowing herself to fall. Though her lithe form was pencil straight, and her hands, stretched over her head, grabbed hold of the swing before she plummeted.

Riku watched her with a satisfied smirk, although he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I never said that, so _you_ must be thinking it"

"Hah. Well just because _I'm_ responsible and not always running off "_searching for something more than this.._" it doesn't mean I don't cut back sometimes.." Namine mimicked him in her words, and Riku smiled in spite of himself. He wouldn't deny that part of him.

"But I'm not always running off.." He explained, watching as the girl in front of him kicked up her shapely legs to get that swing moving. She arched back with the motions, just as he had, and sailed forwards, using the momentum gained from kicking legs to get her higher.

"You _wish_ you were." She replied simply, just as he started swinging, not hard though. Just idly, with arms outstretched and welcoming.

"I found him" He responded, quickly changing the subject. _That 'something more then this'_..He inwardly thought. He caught Namine's confused expression just before she let herself go on the final upswing, her fingers uncurling from about the trapeze. Her thin body bent, her back arching as she rose higher, until she was comfortably able to do a complete three sixty, flipping backwards so that she was horizontally outstretched and right side up, soaring in his direction.

He was waiting, wrapping his hands around her thin wrists once she was within his reach, while she did the same. Grabbing _just_ the hands would've been useless given the weight, even if she _was_ quite thin. It was a good means of support anyway. The force caused Riku's swing to arch back a bit, and he moved to swing her to the opposite platform when the door swung open, leaving the baffled two to dangle.

"Namine!" Sephiroth's deep and aggravated tone bounced off the far walls, sending unpleasant echos about the room that made Riku scowl. Namine blinked, and clutched a bit tighter at the wrists she hung onto.

"What's up, Seph?" She inquired with genuine concern for her seemingly annoyed partner. The man '_hmphed'_ and stormed in, the door slamming shut behind him.

"The new story, and the costumes. Are they finished yet?" With the same bluntness he used in addressing Squall, he addressed the girl, who appeared now like she wanted to draw back into a hole.

"No.." She admitted uneasily, arching a slightly annoyed look up at Riku, who watched the scene unfold with silent interest.

"How can that be?" The voice echoed from below. "How is one supposed to practice something when they haven't approved it _and_ they don't even know what they're practicing."

"The current show isn't even off yet. Why would you worry about the next one?" Riku interjected, which earned him a fierce glare from his older brother.

"That answer makes sense coming from _you._ He who is lazy and never practices anyway"

Riku frowned, but rolled his eyes nonetheless. He never cared much for _that_ brother at all, so he often tried not to take his harsh criticism to heart too much. He tried..but often failed that is.

"Hey! back off! You know that isn't true." Namine yelled while shifting a bit uncomfortably in Riku's grasp. The length in this position was causing a dull ache in her arms, and while she was hoping to practice a bit with her friend, she knew it was probably best if she got back to the work she had previously been doing.

Idly scratching at his arms, Riku got the message and let her go. She then maneuvered herself to make sure she landed on her back in the net, which sat ready and willing to catch her.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth smirked as he watched her roll to the side, swinging her legs over the edge and hopping to the floor.

"Riku's in here every day practicing so he could earn your respect!" She cried, aiming an accusatory finger in his direction. "The least you could do is acknowledge his talent!"

"Namine.." Riku called, hoping she'd take the hint and shut up. She wouldn't need to however.

Sephiroth's smirk vanished and was instead replaced by an emotionless expression that could've also have been mistaken for a small scowl. Cold green eyes glared up at his younger brother one last time before he turned his back on both of them.

"Have the story done by the end of today. Including the acts." It was all he said before he made his exit, allowing the door to slam shut just as he had upon entering.

Only when the two were alone again did Riku allow himself to fall, and, like Namine, he flipped himself forwards in order to land on his back in the net, which sank, indented about his slightly muscled form.

"Forget him, Nami..Please." Riku pleaded, after he slid off the net and took up the empty space besides her.

She was frowning herself, her thin arms snugly over her chest. Small shoulders lifted in a fell in an idly shrug.

"He's a jerk, but..as you wish." Her eyes darted to the floor for a moment, lost in a sudden thought, before she redirected her attention back to him. "So who's this person you found?"

"Oh, if nothing else he'll be someone else for Sephy to criticize." Riku grinned, and idly tossed his arms behind his head. "But I know he'll be much more than just that."

* * *

The slam of the door resonated throughout the halls of the old house, startling nearby kids and other adolescents alike.

That said attention was fixated upon Sora as he made his exit from a particular room, muttering inaudible strings of obscenities under his breath as he stormed down the hall, containing a small limp so that it was barely noticeable, if even at all.

"Oooh, _busted_." hissed a passing blond haired girl who appeared only a few years older then the spikey haired teen. He shot her a daggered glare, but continued on his way, only to find that the girl elected to follow him.

"Go away, Larxene" He growled, but the girl only chuckled, and slid herself in front of her spiky haired friend, obstructing his path and making him scowl all the more.

"But..I wanna know what _happened_. He sounded pretty mad" Pretty glossed lips pulled in a small pout as she stood there, hands on denim clad hips. "What'd he say this time? Oo! Did you get the belt again?" Oddly enough, there was a hint of hopefullness in Larxene's tone

Sora frowned at her, but he made no motion to answer. _'Yeah_', though he did mentally answer, onlyt o himself. _'Only me again. Never any of the others'. _He often wondered just why the head of this place seemed to have it out for him. It wasn't as if he was_ that_ horrible of a delinquent. He only tried to run away once in a while...every other day.

His glare to the blond remained while wishing her to dissapear. Thankfully, he wouldn't be waiting much longer, since another voice joined the scene that would drive Larxene's attention away.

"Hey Larxy!" A slightly high pitched voice, though still male, chimed from behind her.  
Sora noted the girl roll her eyes before whirling around so fast.

"What is it, De- _Argh_!" and for her troubles she was rewarded with a long hard stream of ice water, dead square in the face. "Damn it, Demyx! Give me that!" Lunging forwards, with one hand intent on brushing the cold water out of her face and the other seeking out the weapon of destruction wielded by the said, Demyx, the blond headed kid with his spiky hair done up in an odd mullet, Larxene would find herself unfortunately slipping on a small pool of water that had gathered on the floor after the attack.

She met with the floor with a loud thump and a widely grinning Demyx jumped over the body and took off, motioning for an equally amused looking Sora to follow, which he gladly did.

When they were both around a corner, and out of the girls range of both hearing and vision, they stopped and eyed each other for a split second, before both of them burst out laughing.

"Woo, that was great.." Sora chuckled, as the air returned to him. He'd then turn to his friend, who was currently hugging the weapon that caused their amusement. "So..How'd you manage to get that back from Saix? I thought. "_Once confiscated, it's mine forever_"" Sora mimicked one of those elders with quotation fingers, and Demyx burst out all anew.

"I snuck into his room when he was sleeping. He's so dumb. He keeps all our stuff in the drawer next to his bed. Here! I got back your laser pen!" He tossed the thin black stick to Sora, who caught it with a grin.

"Awesome! I thought it was gone forever! I actually got this from Axel you know.."

"Really?" Demyx asked, arching a brow inquisitively. Axel was supposed to be one of_ them_. But he actually often engaged in the more fun activities with the other orphans. It was actually quite amusing to think that he had part in that _one _entertaining night in particular...

_It was dinner time, and they all sat around the big table in the dining room. Although Sora had complained of a bad stomach ache, so he had been excused and sent to bed early. Left behind were Xemnas, of course at the head being the owner and head operator of Destiny Islands only orphanage, with Saix and Marluxia to his left and right respectively, both of which aided the head since, as one could figure, heading a house full of children of various ages was a job unfit for a single person alone._

_So the three elders were eating dinner in silence, while the string of children stretched out around the rest of the table poked at the crud they were made to eat. But more so, they were interested in the flashing red light that kept appearing on Xemnas' forehead. It was a little laser pointer, but it had an odd shape to it. _

_When realized just **what **that shape was, there were quiet giggles circulating throughout, starting with Axel, who just so happened to be the last elder also helping with the care taking, even if he was rather young himself at 18 years of age. He was practically an adult, although that idea could be greatly questionable given his actions._

_"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Xemnas inquired to the snickering Axel. By then Saix and Marluxia had also noticed, but neither of them found any humor in it, nor did **they** want to be the ones to bring it to Xemnas' attention._

_"Well, Sir. I believe someone's flashing a picture of a naked lady on your forehead" Came Axel's nonchalant reply, which then in turn elicited an uproar of laughter from the crowd of kids, Demyx and the normally quiet Tidus especially. _

_"What are you talking about?" The head growled and reached out to snatch up Larxene's offered compact mirror. Flipping it open then, he'd see** exactly** what they were all laughing at._

_In the center of his head sat a red light in the shape of a woman, one of those ones you'd find on a truck or the like. The red silhouette was leaned back with a proudly thrust out chest and long shapely legs, bent at the knees. Of course there was nothing **visible**, but the shape could **not** be mistaken._

_"Soooora!" The mirror was thrown to the table, and Xemnas growled, fierce eyes surveying the group before he recalled Sora's "illness"_

_And from the second floor hallway which overlooked the dining room, a fiercely cackling Sora finally withdrew the laser, as the dining rooms inhabitants' fits of laughter only intensified._

_"I want my money, Axel!" Sora yelled to that one estranged elder, who quickly ducked out of the dining room as soon as he was met with Xemnas' fierce glare._

Sora nodded with a chuckle to Demyx's expression of surprise at hearing that Axel had been the one _really_ responsible for that nights fiasco, and he stuffed the infamous laser pen into the pocket of his long tattered jeans for safekeeping.

"How could you forget?" he asked, but before Demyx could answer, they heard a _slightly_ raised, yet stern just the same, voice.

"What is this mess, girl?"

"It wasn't me! It was Sora and Demyx! He's running around the house with his super soaker again!"

Demyx, who had taken on a sudden shade of white in his face, quickly bid farewell to his friend for the moment, and took off like a bat out of hell down the hall before Saix could get to him.

Sora watched him go with a grin and shook his head before starting on his own journey to the destination in mind, although going the _long_ way since..well.. he didn't exactly want to encounter the strange Saix at that moment either.

So when the excitement died down, and Sora was safely away from the strangely silent, yet still devastating wrath of Saix, he made his way back to the long, seemingly winding second floor of the house to a door that was conveniently away from the elders.

He knocked once, opened, and as expected, he found a certain girl typing away at a computer. Her back was to him, and she didn't seem to be paying too much attention.

"Eh? Hey Kairi.." He finally spoke as he stepped up behind her, and gave her a single prod in the back of the head.

"Huh? Oh Sora!" The constant clicking of her fingers on the keys instantly halted and she spun around fast while standing from her seat, her arms tossed around his neck in a tight, affectionate hug. "How'd it go? Are you alright?"

As gently as possible, Sora had to slip his fingers beneath her clutching arms, just to pry the clinging girl from off him.

"I'm fine. But as for how it went..well..I'm back here aren't I?" He responded a little curtly. Kairi drew back when she realized his motions, a somewhat saddened expression upon her angelic face.

"..Again..?" She inquired, thin bony arms wrapping around herself, as if it had suddenly became colder.

Sora's response was a forlorn sigh, and shame filled eyes sought the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I know I promised..Don't worry though! I'll go again tomorrow! I'll get us out of here, and we'll find your family soon" His dismal tone suddenly became more hopeful, and he took both her hands in his and offered a reassuring squeeze.

To this she only smiled sadly though her hands remained within his own.

"I know you will, Sora, but..what about Xemnas? Was he angry again?" She asked gently, her eyes trailing down to her hands in his before back up to his face, just to note the sudden sadness reflecting in his eyes.

But when he noticed her glance, he quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head, and once again that sheepish grin was plastered on his innocent face.

"Yeah, but I just sort of tune him out now. It doesn't even hurt so bad any more" He lied, obviously, he could still feel the welts burning down his back, right to the back of his legs, such that every time he even moved he had to fight back a wince. But he did so successfully, given that Kairi bought his claim, flipping elongated strands of fiery red back over her shoulder as she turned away to address the sudden knock at the door.

They both froze when they heard Marluxia's soft tone on the other side announcing "_Dinner in five_"

It was a good thing they never actually _opened_ the door unless suspicious, since Sora was often in Kairi's room, and mixed genders in rooms were a big _no-no_. Even if, like the two of them, it was for strictly _platonic_ reasons anyway, like talking through the night and until the early hours of the morning.

Sora hardly ever slept in his own room actually, for two reasons. One, he was incredibly afraid of the dark ( _not that he would ever admit that_ ), and that, coupled with troubling memories of a particularly bad past, often brought on nightmares when he tried to sleep, and two, he was incredibly_ lonely_, and he didn't even know why.

He was well liked at the orphanage. The younger kids admired him, the elders got a kick out of him, and the ones his own age, fourteen that is, found him a pleasurable acquaintance, a good genuine friend, and quite the funny guy. He played jokes with his friends, and he spoke of his problems with his one _best_ friend. His best friend, but not girlfriend and he wondered if this bothered him.

"_You're like a brother to me, Sora. You always will be. We aren't blood. But we're still the only family we have. Don't ever leave me. We'll leave here together"_

"_I won't, Kairi, and..we will."_

"_You mean it? "_

"_I promise."_

Sora forced the memory to the back of his mind, and shook his head a single time as if further trying to dispel the thoughts. Marluxia was gone, back downstairs probably, so once more the two were comfortably alone. He rubbed the back of his head idly while casting nervous eyes to the back of the door.

"If you want I still have some of that cream that makes the burning go away.." Kairi finally said, a new sense of doubt in her voice leading Sora to believe that his blatant lie wasn't as easily bought as he had first thought it was. Regardless he waved his hands out in front of him.

"No really. I'm fine. It's just a little itchy." He lied again, but this time, eager to change the subject, he glanced over her shoulder toward the computer screen. "Whatcha lookin' at?" He moved past her to gain a better look. "Glass Wings. That sounds familiar.."

Kairi moved back to her chair to sit, and taking the computer mouse in her hand, she moved the cursor to the link entitled _About the Cast. _

"It's the show we all went to see the other night. _The Songbird_. Starring Sephiroth! Isn't he just dreamy?" A new page came up now, donning a rather nice portrait of the previously mentioned famous performer, all dolled up in splendid robes of Japanese influence. Besides him stood the leading lady of the show. A girl much younger in age, but equally as appealing. Long blond hair and dazzling blue eyes were offset by the soft white hues of her silk attire, which flowed like a river about small, dainty, _feminine_ limbs. The caption beneath read _Namine Hikari. _

Sora squinted for a moment, before the recollections finally came back to him, and he released a sudden "_Oooh_"

"I remember now. Yeah that crap was so boring. I wanted to fall asleep." But he knew this was the wrong answer when Kairi shot him a nasty look, and he instantly regretted it.

"Like _you_ could do the things he does! That show was fantastic!" She exclaimed while idly clicking the back link to where there was a long list of other supporting cast members, and tiny photos besides their names. She scrolled down, and Sora eyed the list of thumbnail photos until one in particular caught his eye.

"Wait! Click that one!" he leaned over her shoulder, pointing to the one particular thumbnail. A bit confused, but compliant, Kairi clicked the link and was brought up to a page with a picture of a _very_ familiar face. "Riku..?" So _that _was his name, Sora thought to himself as the memories of his strange encounter came flooding back.

"Yeah, Sephiroth's younger brother. He's good, not as good as Sephy. Sort of unknown." Kairi explained, but when she glanced over her shoulder, she'd notice Sora just staring with strangely glazed eyes. "...Sora?"

"Huh?" He suddenly snapped out of it, quickly shaking foreign thoughts from his mind. "What?"

Kairi eyed him for a moment, before turning away with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, he _is_ pretty hot too. Don't worry though. I'm too in love with his brother to notice_ him_"

Sora felt the blush heat up in his face, and he turned away from her to hide it, while also deciding to not even mention that he _actually_ met this Riku. It was probably best she not know anyway.

"We should get downstairs before Xemnas kills us both.." He finally said uneasily against the fleeting thoughts he tried to dismiss. Riku was a..performer?

Come to think of it..back in that alley way..he _had_ been a pretty good actor. It all made sense, he supposed.

Lips set in a tight thin line as he mused over these thoughts, all the while Kairi verbally agreed with her troubled friend.

"You're right." She spoke as she stood, pushing the chair in beneath the computer desk. "Even though he really only likes to kill you. Lets Go anyway."

But he didn't answer her right away, since his gaze was too fixated on the picture of the unknown performer.

'_He **is **quite pretty..'_ Were his following fleeting thoughts, before he once again threw those thoughts away with a disgusted scowl.

"How gross.."

* * *

_-end chapter one-_

I giggled all throughout writing the flashback of the dinner fiasco, since it was based on a true story. I don't know if they still have those wierd laser pens anywhere, but my sisters boyfriend had the one described in this story, and we were in her room, looking out the window that overlooked the kitchen of our particularly nasty neighbors. So he was flashing it in the window while they were having dinner one night, and the next day ( since my mother used to drive me and the kids of these neighbors to school ) the girl asks us if we "_knew anything about a naked lady on her fathers forehead last night_"


	3. paths intertwining

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

**note**: I'm glad this story is getting positive feedback, since I'm liking it much...i think I like it better than paopu x) ( I still promise i'll finish that one! I just don't know when ; ) )

Moved the rating up, because...It's going to get mature -.- I think I have issues where I just can't write a story without angst. Meh xD but I'm still content with my idea So..It'll be good..I promise :)

enjoy next chapter heartheartheart

* * *

-2-

paths intertwining

* * *

The radio blared the dismal outlook for the rest of the week. 

_"Rain, Rain, and Rain. Mostly just rain, chance of thunderstorms toward the end of the week_"

Squall, or as he liked to be referred to, _Leon_, was in his office as he normally was, scowling at the radio as if it had been the _other_ in the room, also harping unpleasant noise at him.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"Damn, it Riku. What can't you understand about no? I don't understand your fascination all too much either. Care to enlighten me?"

Riku sneered, and idly swung his chair lazily around on its swirling base before wheeling it in closer toward the desk so he was once again face to face with his other brother, who eyed him in aggravation.

"He's really good."

Pause.

"Is that it?" Leon asked, a brow arching in question. "Does he have _any_ performing experience whatsoever?"

Silence.

"Well. Not exactly, I don't think. I mean..He_ might_. I never got around to asking him. But you should've seen him on these roller blades! He did this move..where he swung around a lamp post to avoid being caught by a cop and-" Naturally, he would've continued singing Sora's praises had Leon not cut him off mid sentence at the mention of the word "cop"

"Avoiding a cop? And just why exactly would he want to do that?" Leon inquired, while lazily shuffling through more papers with no real purpose, mainly to distract himself from this current headache actually.

Riku paused for a moment, as if realizing that _was_ a stupid thing to say, but he quickly dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand.

"He's just an orphan..I guess he was sick of the orphanage?"

"An _orphan_? Riku are you crazy?"

Riku blinked, and rubbed at the back of his head. Maybe it did seem a little odd when he heard it back, but nevertheless, his mind would not be changed. Orphan or not, Sora had potential. Riku could feel it.

"We're declining aren't we? Don't we need something fresh and new to bring more crowds?" The younger tried to reason, but Leon was busy rubbing his temples to ease the annoying _ache_.

"Riku, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. Only, the needle is the chance that he's actually _had _some performance and would _possibly_ work out here, and the rest of the haystack is the more likelihood of the fact that he's nothing more than a talent-less orphan." Leon reasoned back, with an argument that obviously made a heck of a lot more sense.

Riku's eyes narrowed, and he sighed a bit, before leaning back in the chair with his head against hands folded behind him as a makeshift pillow.

"Well, I just sort of thought maybe you'd open your heart a little more like you did with Namine.." He grinned, despite Leon's now narrowed gaze.

"First of all, Namine was different. She was like a street urchin in a hurricane. I wasn't about to leave a four year old child, a little _girl_, out alone in a torrential storm. Second of all, since when are _you_ mr.big hearted anyway?"

"So if you're saying I get Sora to stand out in the middle of the street during a rainstorm, alone, you'll take him in?" Riku questioned, ignoring Leon's.

"...This conversation is over." Leon finally stated, while stacking those papers neatly, as well as aimlessly. Had to clean the messy desk sometimes anyway.

"Hey!" But Riku wouldn't go down so easily. "Remember the favor I did for you? You even said you owed me, and you'd pay it back. Well now's the time. I want this favor. I'm telling you, it _will_ work out for us in the long run. I just have this feeling..." He trailed off, relaxing a bit after the slightly riled outburst, which then tapered down to his pensive words.

Leon stared at him long and hard for a few moments in silence, all the while musing to himself how he _did_ owe him, and he _did_ say he'd promise him a favor. One would guess he was stuck behind a rock and a hard place now, since he was a man of his word after all.

Dejectedly, he sighed, and leaned back in his own chair, his thumb and index finger reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I swear, Riku, if this kid causes me problems, I'll kick you both out, and _you_ can go live with _him_ at that orphanage."

Riku's grin was wide, and had he been slightly more emotional than he already _wasn't_, he'd probably have leapt over the table to hug his big, and now obviously soft brother. That was how he was inwardly feeling anyway.

"Thanks..You won't regret it, Leon."

But Leon rolled his eyes. Something told him he _was_ going to regret it.

"Whatever..just..Don't you have a school to get to?"

Sure enough, the clock read 5:30am by then, and if Riku was hoping to make it to the first bell by 5:45, he knew he'd better haul ass, since the building he needed to get to was on the opposite side, horizontally across the city, from those dormitories and few practice rooms.

So, after casting him one last grin, and a wave of his hand, he backed out the door, and was on his way, leaving a rather baffled Leon behind.

"I can't believe I just agreed to that."

* * *

"I guess being homeless has its advantages" 

Tidus, another orphan the same age as Sora, pointed out as he reclined on the sofa of the "play" room. It was actually the living room, but given the fact that it was the primary jungle gym for the younger kids, it had also acquired the name of the playroom. Actually, a great deal of the rooms in this house were probably "play" rooms. None of the elders could be bothered to clean up after their kids, and while they would try to enforce the kids cleaning up their own junk, they proved to be successful only once in a while, and usually it was only under the threat of _death_ as a punishment for toys left on the floor.

"Yeah, we don't have to go to school." Demyx finished the thought, and Tidus nodded to confirm his idea. Meanwhile, the spiky haired blond fiddled with his beloved super soaker, shaking the contents within and pumping the pump to make sure it was at its peak and ready to fire. "Hey Tidus, watch this!" Demyx whispered, just as a passing toddler darted by a large decorative pot of flowers.

Tidus leaned over the back of the couch, peering excitedly as Demyx aimed the super soaker torward the floor and fired a single shot, causing a small puddle of water to form.

The child, having been too excited to notice in his running, slipped and skidded, his innocent giggles turning into a wail of fear as he crashed right into the pot, causing it to shatter and sending dirt and wilted flower petals everywhere.

Sure enough the two teens burst out laughing at the poor child's misfortune just as the doorbell sounded, echoing off the living room walls.

From all the commotion, it was Marluxia who arrived on the scene, and when he beheld the mess on the floor along with the crying child, he expressed genuine concern.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed and rushed over to the child..

..just to pass him and leave him screaming on the floor.

"Who the hell did this to my flowers! Demyx!" He growled once he saw the tip of the super soaker from behind the couch.

Demyx and Tidus had flattened themselves out to avoid being seen, and with hands clasped over their mouths to muffle their laughter as the scene unfolded.

Grumbling something about bratty teens, Marluxia scooped the sobbing child into his arms and shoved the mess to the side. He'd have to be sure to inform Saix that the super soaker was loose again, even if Larxene had done so already. He actually wondered how that had happened at all. Wasn't Saix careful with the crap he confiscated from these little jerks?

He set the kid down and brushed him off before sending him on his way with a less than friendly shove and then after, he turned his attention to the door.

Once opened he was greeted by a man with spiky brown hair, steel blue eyes, and a similarly emotionless expression that Marluxia recognized from himself and his comrades.

"May I help you?" He asked the stranger, trying to sound as politely charming as possible.

Leon cleared his throat while idly stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark brown jeans.

"My name is Squall Leonhart." He paused, and as expected, Marluxia arched a brow inquisitively.

"Aren't you that stage-"

"Yes.." He quickly cut him off. He was actually quite anxious to get this over with. '_Damn that kid_' He muttered to himself, cursing the hold Riku had on him. So he had done him one teeny tiny little favor, what did that matter any? He was years older then him! Surely he held authority over all. But alas...Here he was.."I want to inquire about adoption."

"Hm..Isn't that interesting.." Marluxia responded cooly, and genuinely. He _did_ find it interesting.

The old ragged place didn't seem to get too many takers. If this guy was for real, it would be nice to get rid of some of these brats. '_Please let him want more than one._.' He found himself hoping.

"Well come in..Browse our.._Heh_..merchandise." He moved to the side, allowing entrance to Leon, ( who felt it proper to go by Squall with those unknown )

"Well actually, I think I had one in mind."

Marluxia blinked, and turned his head to the couch. '_Demyx_? _Please let it be Demyx._.'

"Is there a...Sora..here?"

Tidus and Demyx couldn't help but over hear the man mention Sora's name, so they peered over the edge of the couch, watching as Marluxia called the name up the stairs. It wasn't Demyx, but it was the next best thing, he figured.

No answer at first. He tried again and this time with more than just aggravation in his normally cool voice.

It was a few moments more before the spiky haired brunette sauntered down the stairs, his brows instinctively furrowing as he caught Marluxia's cold stare. But his expression softened a bit when he noticed the stranger.

"What..?" He inquired, stopping besides Marluxia while still eyeing the stranger with utmost curiosity.

"He wants to adopt you."

Sora blinked, and continued to stare, although his eyes narrowed slightly and those seemingly frail arms, _Leon noted their skinniness_, crossed over his chest.

"Why would you want _me_? How do you even know of me?"

"Lets just say..a little birdy told me about you."

"Well it's very nice of you and all, but..I'm sorry to say im not for adoption unless you take my friend too."

Leon smacked a hand to his forehead. Again, stupid kid..This was definitely not part of the plan.

His eyes moved to Marluxia's, seeking out some form of help apparently, who in turn shot Sora a nasty glare.

"Kid. You're being offered a home. Why the hell would you turn it down?"

On this, Sora whirled around, firing a glare of his own toward his elder.

"I told you all from the get-go I wasn't leaving here without Kairi!"

"Go pack. We're going to go fill out the papers and then you're leaving this dump"

"The hell I am!"

So the two engaged in a fierce glaring match, and Leon swore he could feel the sparks of lightning strike between each pair of intense eyes. He drew back and arched a hand in front of him.  
"Hey, if this is a bad time I could always come back..It's fine..Let him decide.."

"I don't need to decide! I don't know who you are, but I'm not going with you!" Sora cried, tightened fists flailed to accentuate his fierce refusal.

Unfortunately for him, however, the commotion downstairs alerted a particular attention that _no one_ really wanted on the scene.

"What is going on down here?" The hard thuds of booted feet down the old rickety stairs turned the heads of all three, just in time to see Xemnas as he descended. Sora quickly looked away.

"Ah, Xemnas..This gentleman is interested in adopting Sora." Marluxia replied casually, motioning with a hand toward the boy who shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

In actuality, he could feel the cold piercing stare of the owner at him, even if he looked away, and it made him incredibly nervous.

"Is that a fact? That's quite interesting. I never thought it possible." Xemnas had reached the lower level as he spoke, merely to join the trio as they exchanged glances. Leon was silent for the moment, until addressed by that intimidating leader. "Are you sure you're interested in him? He's the only real one with a discipline problem that we're having problems controlling.."

"I said I'm not going!" And poor Sora could only interject every so often a mid the grown ups conversation. Leon cast a glance to the boy, and then back to Xemnas.

This was the kid that Riku swore up and down would make a good addition? He was so small and scrawny and...He was an orphan with no performance experience, and yet, Leon was a man of his word, and he knew he owed his younger brother despite his better judgement.

"See?" Xemnas sneered, motioning toward Sora's outburst.

The bridge of the elder brunettes nose was pinched between his thumb, index and middle fingers, and he released an exasperated sigh as the two argued back and forth once more, this time the fight between the estranged owner and the boy.

"Really. It's fine. Look.." Leon finally cut in, separating the older and the younger before they gauged each others eyes out, just so he could slip a business card into Xemnas' hand. "When you work things out, give me a call. I don't want to force him into anything.." Xemnas took the card, eyed it for a moment, and stuffed it back into his pocket before nodding to Marluxia.

He hadn't offered so much as a 'good day' to Leon, and instead turned his attention to Sora, lashing out with one arm to curl his long fingers in the material of Sora's shirt collar.

Leaning so he was level with the boy, he whispered something in his ear that appeared to have Sora pale with fear, and as quickly as he was snatched up in Xemnas' grasp, he was released, shoved forwards toward the staircase.

"Go!" Xemnas barked, to which Sora replied with a glare before he finally complied, stomping, in the manner of a three year old, up the stairs.

Leon had tried to watch the scene, while being ushered away by Marluxia, but he caught a few glimpses of Sora's panicked expression, and inwardly he felt something inside of him tense. Eyes narrowed, a brow arched, and he glanced to his host curiously.

"Hope you adopt him soon. I'm sure he could use a home better than here." Marluxia added, with somewhat genuine concern, even if mostly he just wanted to see these brats gone and gone fast.

Leon nodded, thanked him graciously, and finally took his leave of the house. But he just couldn't shake the feelings of bad premonitions. Strolling down the walkway through a nicely kept garden on either side, ( maintained by Marluxia of course, a flower afficionado ) Leon mused over how he could go from being completely reluctant to fulfilling this request, to suddenly having sparks of longing, like he actually _wanted _to. He didn't even know why. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong, or so he knew anyway. Maybe it was just something about Xemnas, whose cold, aloof exterior had a particular aura of danger about him. He definitely didn't seem like the type to run an _orphanage_ anyway.

But then again, the numerous children he had seen running about seemed happy and normal. Even the few teenagers were uncharacteristically content despite their "brooding, angsty" stereotype.

There was no reason to suspect something evil behind closed doors.

And yet he just felt like there was something ominous about the whole thing. It made him shudder even, but he shook it off and decided to put the foolish ideas to the back of his mind, especially when a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"What are you doing around here, Leon?" Panted a spiky haired man as he jogged up to his walking comrade. A water bottle in one hand while a towel clutched neatly in his other.

Leon smirked without turning a glance, knowing instantly the owner of the voice. He shrugged, and looked up at the dark sky. It hadn't been raining just yet, but it was fairly drizzling.

"Just walking.." He lied, leaving out the part where he had been practically coerced by his younger brother into adopting an orphan, a plan which actually failed. "I see you're out running earlier than normal, Cloud." He pointed out, and said Cloud would slow his pace until he matched the stride of his friend.

"It isn't as if I could sleep anyway. Riku and I had been up all night on the swings. He's really good, you know. Getting way better. Gonna be better than Sephiroth soon, I imagine."

Leon scoffed since he didn't particularly wish to hear about Riku at the moment. After all, he _was_ the reason he was on this wild goose chase anyway.

Cloud appeared to have read some instance in his mind, maybe the sudden tension appearing in that steely blue stare, so he slid an arm around the brunettes shoulders and drew him close.

"You two shouldn't fight, after all I have_ him_ to thank for you" He replied rather cheerfully, which was odd hearing from someone who was normally so aloof and distant from the rest of the company. Many often mistook Cloud for cold and uncaring most of the time, focusing only on his work at the company. But for those close to him, primarily the three brothers of the _Glass Wings Inc_, they knew there was much more than what met the eyes when it came to him.

Leon, especially, knew this fact.

He seemed to relax some in the blonds affectionate hug, but his arms, which had crossed over his chest sometime during their stroll, remained firmly set, and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't remind me that I owe him." Came Leon's reply, which he tried to have sound curt. But it actually came out accompanying a half hearted chuckle at the memories of Riku's antics.

_He remembered how it once had been, with fleeting glances and meeting of eyes. He could feel something in the air between himself and that performer, whose specialty also happened to be the swings, as well as minor entertaining skits like the devil sticks, and the chinese yo yo, also known as the Diablo. Leon had a certain affinity for the talented blond, but buisness was buisness and had to stay such. It didn't take away from his loneliness, however._

_He hadn't been aware of Riku watching the two of them though, and eventually the younger brother would bring it to Leon's attention._

_"Just ask him out already and get it over with" He would say, to which Leon would promptly respond how he should "butt out and shut up", which then turned into "it's not proper" Which could've been interpreted two major ways:_

_One being the fact that they were both males, another being that Leon was Cloud's manager. Riku assumed the latter, and took it upon himself to "fix things"_

_So enlisting the help of Namine, whose handwriting was elegantly female, he had her compose two certain love letter addressed to Leon and Cloud each and both signed from "an admirer"._

_Cliched, perhaps, but it served his purpose when after a few weeks of silently watching the two love struck entities stroll around the buildings on cloud nine, Riku and Namine composed the final letters, arranging a meeting at a certain fancy restaurant, at a certain time, a certain place, for each certain person. _

_Their initial shame and embarrassment, upon their realization that they had been each others "admirer", soon melted away, and the conversation that ensued that night finally laid to rest the tension between the two. Feelings that had once been afraid to be admitted were brought to light, and a new relationship finally flowered. _

_It wasn't without its repercussions of course, as both Riku and Namine learned once it had been known that **they** were the ones behind the letters. But the extra cleaning duties in the practice rooms were well worth it, Riku noted, to see the both of them "finally stop moping around like girls." _

The memory had Leon snickering.

"I guess I do have him to thank though." He finally admitted lazily, turning a glance to the side, just as it started to pour. He was thankful for the momentary reprieve from his troubled thoughts, but now he was wondering how he was going to tell his younger brother that Sora just wasn't interested in being adopted unless he took his friend with him, and two for the price of one just wasn't in the bargain.

But with that particularly happy memory, he found himself reluctant, especially given that Riku had been so dead set on it. He just didn't want to be the one to let him down.

"It's raining harder. Shall we head back?" Cloud asked, bringing Leon from his train of thought. He turned to cast a look at the blond by his side, am arm finally coiling around his waist.

"So long as you intend to come with _me_." He responded, to which Cloud smirked, and practically melted against his partners side.

"Eh? I'm still not done with my jog." Though he expressed genuine concern.

"Don't worry about it." Leon started, a bit of pressure applied to hold him closer. "I'm sure we'll both get plenty of exercise when we get back."

* * *

It was around the end of summer, but unfortunately for the teenagers inhabiting that performing company, School went year round. 

It was a different sort of education though, in addition to the normal necessities of mathematics, english, and the like. There were also dance classes, drama classes and aerobics as a normal part of an educational schedule. Not to mention classes for specific skills like the swings. It was all mandatory if you were a performer

Though after a long day of grueling training, both mentally as well as physically, the school day was drawing to a close for the younger ones, and those whom had passed the annual audition and were merely fine tuning their abilities no matter what their age.

Riku yawned idly, his back up against the wall of a particularly crowded hallway. Oceanic eyes surveyed the throng of teens as they filled the halls. The chatter among them coupled with the clanking of the lockers gave the appearance of any normal high school, aside from the fact that most of the students were all garbed in some form of athletic attire, whether it were tight fitting leotards, or tight shorts and loose fitting tank tops.

Another side glance was offered, this time to the clock that sat above the lockers. '_5:05_' He thought to himself with a scowl. He looked to be waiting, and the more he waited, the more some of those girls would clamor up to him, hopefully trying to start conversation, and each time being disappointed when he remained quiet and uncaring, unresponsive even. Being the owner's brother of this establishment definitely had its drawbacks.

So he continued to wait, gradually growing a bit peeved, that is until another voice finally sounded over the crowds, and Riku's attention was directed to the approaching mass of blonde spiky hair, the owner of which was still lost among the sea of teens until he was close enough to be seen.

"Gah, Sorry! These halls are crazy every day. It's hard to even breathe!" The boy, who was a bit out of breath, reached up to brush a few straying bangs from gentle blue eyes, causing Riku to smirk.

"Yeah well, don't let it happen again, Roxas." He joked, with a playful shove. The boy snickered, but glanced down the hall through the crowd with a rather hopeful expression.

"She's still in class, right?"

"Yeah, she'll be done at 6. Wanna go watch?"

"Do you _have_ to ask?"

-oOo-

Namine had her own practice room, as Sephiroth, the other leading performer, had his, and this large room was equipped with everything that was contained for others in _separate_ rooms.

It had a single pair of swings for either still acts, or flying. Ropes suspended from the ceiling, looped at the end like a noose for spanish web acts. There were balance beams on the floor and a large trampoline off in the corner, on which she was currently working.

The two boys entered quietly, so as not to disturb her as she worked. Although there was already another one present, barking orders in a disturbing sort of way, so Riku thought anyway.

"C'mon! Work those muscles!" It was a female voice, sweet, but at the moment fierce and commanding. "You're not straight! You look like a shriveled old lady!"

And as for the one being barked at, Namine only used those words as the motivation to bounce higher. The sound of the trampoline's bed sinking in with her weight echoed off the vast walls, the metal of the springs clinking upon releasing once she sailed up, her body stiff as a board and tilted back slightly. Knees that had bent then separated so that one leg stretched out gracefully infront of her, the other in back. A perfectly formed split in mid air seemed to be held for an eternal moment.

Although, the duration of the hours spent have long since worn on her, it would seem, since upon landing, and preparing to jump again, she didn't seem as composed, and her stiff posture, as well as her footing was lost long enough for her to let gravity carry her thin and weakened body on the air, sending her hurling straight off that trampoline and onto a nearby mat.

Riku and Roxas both rushed to her side as she landed with a small yelp, but she wasn't too badly hurt, other than a small ache in her head which she'd try to fend off with a hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Roxas didn't bother to hide the concern in his voice. He moved an arm around her shoulders and helped her stand up. Riku was silent, knowing that he didn't have to offer any form of concern towards her, given that he knew it had always taken more than _that_ to genuinely hurt her.

"Oh, Just fine, thank you.." But being the sweetheart that she was known to be, she was still thankful for the aid to her feet, even if she shrugged his arm from off his shoulders.

By that time, her coach had joined the group, forcing her way between the trio with hands on her hips.

"You did well today, Nami. Maybe it's time to quit for the day" long black hair was left out to frame a friendly face and Namine nodded to her coach, despite the fact that it was only 5:30, and she still technically had another half hour of class, and then her _own_ training, left in the day. It was a wonder when she had any real time to herself at all.

"You're right, Thank you, Tifa." Namine offered, and with a smile, Tifa nodded, before passing by the two boys with a quick wave of her hand.

"Hey there, RiRox" She offered with that affectionate sort of petname she had given the inseparable pair of friends.

Both responded weakly with a small wave as the woman took her leave, leaving the new trio by themselves as they watched her go.

"Sooo..You're done, huh?" Riku finally asked once he turned back to Namine. She looked from him, to Roxas, and then let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah right. Done with being coached for the day anyway. Now I just need to work on things for myself.."

But Riku seemed more than unsatisfied with this response.

"Come on, Namine. Remember what we talked about yesterday? You never relax..you're going to get hurt if you keep this up.." Riku paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Plus Roxas won't shut up about how he never gets to see you outside of classes." He then added after, which earned him a hard punch from his good friend, before the mentioned Roxas turned away to hide the creeping red hue on his face.

And despite her slight agitation at Riku's pestering, Namine stifled a small giggle, and turned away from the two, her water bottle clutched tight in her hand.

"You know how important it is for me, Riku, to be in the best shape I can be for each show.."

"It's only Monday. The next show isn't even until Friday. I think you can afford to rest a few hours." He grumbled, and besides him Roxas nodded his agreement while turning, once he was sure his visual embarrassment had subsided.

"You're already so good. It isn't like you have to improve any."

Namine smiled, truly appreciative of the praise, she thought to herself as she moved over to her belongings, taking up the towel just to wipe the bit of sweat on her brow.

"There's always room for improvement. There's no such thing as perfection, but we can come pretty close. I want to get as close to it as I can get." She tossed the towel over her shoulder, while glancing up at the dangling swings.

Riku noted the somewhat forlorn expression in her eyes, but he dismissed it with a 'hmph'

"And _you_ would do good to live by that, Riku" She turned back around to face him, her arms idly latching behind her back in that delicately elegant pose of hers.

Riku rolled his eyes and smirked, tilting his head to one side until he heard and felt a pleasurable crack in his neck.

"I hate when you make sense you know." He snickered, which in turn elicited a similar _hmph_ from Roxas.

"I know you do. That's why it's so fun to be philosophical" She pointed out.

"Well how's this for a philosophy then. You come out with us tonight, or else I'll drag you out against your will." And to emphasize the point, which held a clearly playful tone, Riku moved forwards to grasp the girl by her forearms. His fingers tightened a bit, not fiercely enough to hurt, but strong enough to hold her steady.

She chuckled and shook her head a bit, before successfully wriggling out of his tight grip, and she'd sink between the distance in the middle of the two males, just to emerge on the other side of the two, still with her towel over one shoulder and her water bottle in her grasp.

"Alright fine. On one condition though." She added, with a warning finger aimed at the two of them.

"Alright then, what's that?" Riku inquired with interested eyes.

"Tomorrow night, here. You and Roxas practice with me."

"Deal"

"What? Wait, Why me?" Roxas finally interjected after those moments of observing silence. Namine's simper was strangely angelic, so he noted, despite the devious intentions behind it apparently.

"Because you're just as lazy as _he_ is, and I know I can make sure the both of you aren't bumps on a log any more!" She explained while turning to address the somewhat panicked looking blond. "Why are you so worried? It'll be fun!" But before she could try to console him any more, an impatient Riku was hurrying her out.

"Come on! I feel so trapped in here. I need air. So go get dressed and we'll meet you out front in a half hour." He exclaimed, shoving the poor girl until she started on her own, although she cast one last glance over her shoulder.

"Geez, eager much?" She snickered, while stopping at the door to the room, her hand on the frame as she glanced back at the two.

"Oh, and don't wear anything _too_ nice." Riku added as an afterthought, ignoring her commentary, and somewhat confused, she arched a brow.

"Why not?"

"You'll see." He replied with a smirk of his own, his arms crossed over his chest. Roxas groaned a bit, and leaned his shoulder against the trampoline, apparently still fussing over the deal that was made without his consent.

"Hmph, Fine then." She replied with a mock pout "I'll meet you out front." and with a final wave she had gone, leaving the two behind.

"So what's the big deal, Roxas?" Riku questioned, although his eyes were still firmly fixed on the door.

"Um, Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I can't swing like you two?" He responded sarcastically, and grumbling.

"Oh, Right.." Riku said, his head tilted to the side thoughtfully

"..Thanks."

"It's not a problem." he added, hoping to ease Roxas' concern

"What the hell do you mean_ it's not a problem_? I'm going to look stupid."

"Nope. You're not going to look stupid."

"Then what's going to happen?" Roxas muttered, and it was his turn to cross those arms over his chest in an attempt to appear somewhat angry, even though in the back of his mind he knew he was jumping at the chance to spend a newly _large_ amount of time with the girl he so admired from afar.

"You're going to learn." But as expected, Riku's answer hadn't made him feel any more better about the matter.

"..."

* * *

-_end chapter two_- 

enter roxas again xD Oh Roxas, how adorable you are heartheartheart I'm a little unconfident, since i've never played FF, and have never even attempted a LeonCloud, but from what i've seen and read of Squall/Leon and Cloud, I absolutely adore each of them oo Loved them in KH, and loved all i've read regarding FF. maybe i should start playing..ehhh..


	4. storm clouds

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

**note**: I will respond to the reviews so far. things have been hectic, and i've been trying to shell out these chapters to get this story moving, cause i'm really excited about it and all.

I started trying reallllly hard with grammar and things, my face has been inches from the screenand i'vejust spent the last 45 minutes reading sentence by sentence HALF this chapter( ;) ) but then people started yelling at me for the computer, so I got flustered and frusterated, so I apologize if the ending has unseen errors. I'm pretty sure it's fairly clean anyway. Enjoy either way, and again thanks for your reviews :)

* * *

-3-

storm clouds

* * *

It had been a particularly long scene that night, and one that left the horrific sounds of violence echoing in his head. 

But truth be told, as much as it bothered him, there were other thoughts that took precedence over the beatings that only _he_ seemed to receive. No matter how disliked the other orphans were by this owner, Xemnas seemed to direct most, if not all, of his rage at Sora, and, for the most part, Sora didn't understand why.

Initially he winced once he stepped beneath the steady stream of hot water in the shower, letting the soothing feel of the liquid seep over his skin, brushing the welts on his back, as well as other untarnished areas of his lithe body. The look of pain soon left his face as he sank with a sigh to the floor of the stall, crossing his legs at the ankles and laying folded arms atop his knees.

"Only me.." He murmured out loud, although naturally there was no one there to hear him. "Why is it only me?" Heavy lids lowered over glassy eyes, whose threatening tears were masked by the shower water.

He was thankful for the reprieve from everyone at that moment, even his beloved Kairi, whose support proved minimal when he got like this, that is, when he sank into such a depression that he felt sick, every muscle ached, and every breath was like sucking in acid that singed his lungs in his chest.  
Then he hated himself, because he knew people had it _much, much_ worse, and in truth, he was incredibly _lucky._

Another sigh, and he relaxed his body, leaning his back against the wall and barely flinching when the cold tile sparked up the sting from the welts on his back.

Meanwhile, a hand found its way to his bare chest, settling over his heart and feeling the muscle pump slowly and steadily within his aching chest. But more than just that, he felt the jagged bits of torn skin against his palm, running in a long diagonal line right across his heart.

Touching the wound was like causing a storm. Muffled voices like thunder roared in the back of his mind, ripped from his unconscious and overflowing like water out of a broken dam.

"Damn it.." He cursed, and quickly ripped his hand from his heart. But the damage had been done. So fingers intertwined within soaking cinnamon strands and he yanked as his head, which then tilted downwards, trying in utter desperation to fend off the onslaught of memories that ransacked his much sought after silence.

In his minds eye the picture was vividly painted, and it caused him to shudder despite the warmth of the water surrounding him. "I hate this..I hate it here. Why can't I just forget it...Where can I go to start over? I would've been able to find some place and get out of here had it not been for that stupid.." But he trailed off once, as if on cue, oceanic eyes ripped through the torrent of his memories, leaving him slightly confused as he stared at the floor.

"..Stupid Riku.." He muttered finally, while reaching up to brush a straying lock of hair out of his glassy eyes. "I hope I never see him again.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Sora had finished his shower, toweled his hair somewhat dry and wrapped another around his waist, he proceeded back to Kairi's room ( indiscreetly of course ), since he had been there before he left for the bathroom, and thus left his pajamas there.

Coincidentally, he also managed to forget his shower kit in his own room, so Kairi nicely lent her own, which in turn led to him smelling delightfully of strawberries n' cream from her shampoo as well as her soap and body wash.

So naturally, once he entered his friend's room, she was instantly aware of his presence.

"Heh, Wow, You smell like strawberries!" The girl giggled without bothering to look at him. She was busy typing away at her computer again. That suited him just fine though, since he did have to change, and he knew she was more uncomfortable in that situation than _he_ was anyway.

"Yeah, of all the possible things, you don't think you had anything more girly smelling, do you?" He questioned with that friendly sort of grin he was well known for.

"Awh, don't complain. You smell so good!" She offered, pausing only briefing in her hasty typing.

Once Sora had dressed, he moved up behind her, just so he could crouch, leaning his chin to her shoulder while peering curiously to the screen.

"Writing again, eh?" He smiled when she freaked upon realizing he was looking over her shoulder, and she quickly pounced at the screen, throwing her palm up over the electronic print.

"Yeah, but nothing I want to show right now!"

"Awh, why not?" He pouted and moved to her other side in an attempt to get a better view from that angle, though again he was blocked off.

"Quit it! And because I don't want anyone to see it just yet." She was slightly serious, slightly joking, but Sora backed off anyway, even if he continued to pout while doing so.

"Fine then, keep secrets from me." He verbally prodded as he flopped back onto her bed, his arms crossed to accentuate his pout. Kairi looked over her shoulder at him, and immediately shook her head.

"You look like a girl when you pout like that."

Having been mistaken for a girl once already, which was a memory he wanted to forget given that it was the day he dealt with that enigmatic teen in the alleyway, Kairi's comment sparked a bit of agitation. So he retaliated with one of her pillows, hurling it at her head.

"Yeah? Well..you're like a girl when you're all annoying and secretive and stuff!"

Kairi giggled after she caught the offending pillow. She clutched it for a moment, before swirling in her chair so she was facing him.

"Dummy, I can get away with that be_cause_ I'm a girl. But you're not allowed to pout. It's unbecoming of boys." She snickered, and sent the pillow back in his direction, full force.

It landed on his face since he hadn't made a motion to sit up in order to catch it, as well as the fact that her words had him thinking.

"That's really stupid" He said as he moved the pillow off to the side, merely so he could prop himself up on his elbow, his eyes now fixated in her direction.

But she had turned back to her computer, and was once more tapping at the keys of her keyboard in earnest.

"I didn't make up the rules. It's just how things are." Came her insistent reply, but Sora knew he didn't like that answer.

"Well, I plan on changing that someday" He stated confidently, before allowing himself to roll over onto his stomach. His arms slid beneath the pillow, and he rested his chin atop the soft surface. "Wait and see."

"Hah. Get a little bigger dream there, Sora. I don't think _that_ one is impossible enough." Kairi scoffed. Sora smirked a bit, and leaned his head to the side, suddenly lost in deep thought.

Though he knew that he could have no bigger dream than simply leaving this place with her, and settling in a home where they could both be happy, and he would no longer have to suffer the pains of suffocating memories.

The hope that lingered from those thoughts made his heart skip a beat beneath his jagged, unhealed scar.

* * *

The weather announcer that morning had held true to his word of rain. When the trio finally exited their symbolic prison, they found themselves beneath a torrential down pour. Thankfully there was no thunder or lightning, just rain.. 

..but lots of it.

It was actually a rather humorous sight to behold, because of the three of them, it was really only Riku that dared to venture out on his own more often. So the other two pranced around as if rain had been something foreign, merely because they never really ever had the chance, like this, to fool around outside in a down pour.

"Aiiiee! It's cold!" Namine called, bringing her bare arms over long blonde hair, as if that minimal cover would be enough to keep her dry, and even though in the summer, given the humidity, the rain usually had an unpleasant warmth to it.

"It's just a little rain. Geez, see what I mean? You guys don't get out enough! It's a good thing you didn't dress nice, yeah?" Riku laughed and slid down the streets, which, as always, were still busy despite the rain. You would always have your odd crowd that insisted on shopping still. Stores just _might've_ been less crowded after all.

And the group earned themselves odd stares, or rather, just Namine, since she had been recognized from the advertising posters all over the city. Though it was only really her since leading stars in performances were the ones recognized, not usually any of the back up cast, and hell, Roxas hadn't even been on stage yet.

"Why are they all staring?" Roxas noted uneasily as the three of them strolled aimlessly down the street. Though neither Roxas nor Namine knew that Riku had a particular destination in mind.

"Because Namine is hot, _obviously._"Riku joked, nudging Roxas in the side in hopes to get him to react. But all he got was a grumble, and Namine offered a weak "_jerk_" under her breath before she broke away from her friends, and started down the street in a fast sprint.

"Might as well make some use of this useless time and run!" She had called back to the two that had started running merely in order to catch up.

Roxas soon matched Namine's stride, but Riku managed to slide past them, just so he could make a sharp left which then caused them to follow.

"Where are we going?" Namine called ahead to her friend, who waved at her without looking back.

"You'll see" Came the simple response.

So the three of them ripped through the crowds, running through the rain. They were no longer fazed by the wet clothes that clung to their bodies uncomfortably, or their hair, which hung in their eyes ( more for Riku and Namine than Roxas ), and instead they all seemed to _glow _with amusement.

But soon, the duo of Namine and Roxas would slow when they caught sight of Riku stop a few feet ahead of them, and it took the two of them a moment to recognize his curious eyes wandering, as if seeking something out.

"Are you looking for something?" Namine inquired as she strolled up along side of him

"Yeah." Riku admitted while reaching up to rub idly at the back of his head. He led the others a few more feet down the block and to the right, which was where he'd find the sign he was looking for.

"Here it is!" He called after happening upon the street sign that read _Paopu Place_. So the street had been found, separated from the big city and hidden by a minuscule community of houses that actually weren't apartments. '_So where's that orphanage?_'

Riku started down the block, walking at a steady snails pace in order to read the numbers on the houses that turned out to be ascending.

"6659, 6660, Here!" And he'd finally pause in front of a large Victorian style house with the address of 6661.

It was pretty, but it was that kind of pretty that was in the past. Old white paint hinted at a lackluster shine, while the weather hadn't been too particularly kind to the old house. Paint chips peeled back at corners, similar to the blue shutters, which seemed to weakly dangle and dance on the wind as if barely clinging to the hinges.

There was a sign out front that read _Destiny Islands Orphanage_, and a whole bunch of other stuff beneath it in small print, but Riku couldn't be bothered to read it.

"An orphanage?" Roxas asked as he stepped up along side Riku. "What are we doing here?"

But Riku ignored him for the moment, once his eyes caught sight of the playground a few feet away from the place.

It was equipped with swings and all, and it must've proved useful with the kids at the orphanage, he thought, as he left the two behind while they eyed him in question, just while he slipped over to the swings in particular.

Taking hold of the chains that held the seat up, in both hands, he hopped atop the swing, and balanced on a single foot as it rocked, creaking with the added weight.

"We wait" Finally acknowledging Roxas, he called out across the street to his two confused friends.

Roxas glanced to Namine, who had returned to studying the large, seemingly run-down house. But when she noticed his look, she turned her attention to Riku, and then back to Roxas with a small shrug.

After which, she elected to join her other friend, quickly making her way over to those swings just so she could jump on her own one that hung in the middle, which in turn sent it high up from the force with which she landed.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked, while shifting until she was in a position matching Riku's.

"You'll see. I want to see if Leon kept his word or not." Of course, he had no way of knowing unless he went up and rang the doorbell, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He thought it would've been amusing to see Sora's reaction upon ending up stuck with _him_ for the rest of his teenage life, and going to the orphanage would ruin that surprise.

But then again he was really only relying on a chance that Sora would try to run away again, though upon their first encounter, Riku surmised that he_ was _that type, so he had great faith in this idea, even if he had no way of telling.

It really didn't matter. The three of them had nothing better to do anyway, and it was ever so nice to get away from that dreadful place, so Riku thought as he lazily swung. It would do them all good, especially Namine and Roxas.

Namine shrugged at his response and let her swing sway back and forth while she balanced on one foot, delighting in the feel of the wind and rain on her face with each swing forwards.

Seeing her antics, Roxas tried to imitate her, but the moment he placed a foot on the wet swing and moved to push himself up, he instantly slipped, lost his footing and plunged face first into a puddle of mud.

Riku smirked as his swing continued to rock back and forth, and Namine let out a small chuckle while allowing herself to slip, dragging her fists down the swing's chains until she was seated.

Grumbling, Roxas pushed himself to his feet, hastily wiping the lingering mud from his old t-shirt while being aided by the still pouring rain.

"I'm supposed to practice with you two, and I can't even stand on a _playground_ swing."

"You worry too much" Namine said knowingly, pristine sneakers now soiled as she pressed her feet into the mud, just to push off on that swing to get it going.

She rocked back and forth, the chains creaking with her motions, and Roxas sighed before leaning back to gently sit on his remaining seat.

"Although I happen to agree with her, I also find her statement a tad hypocritical, since she especially never seems to want to take a day off to relax."

But during his little speech, Riku was unaware of the presence that had taken shape a good long distance in front of the trio, standing as nothing more than a silhouette against the dark clouds.

Actually, none of them had noticed the presence until it was too late, and Riku found himself sprawled out in the mud, much like Roxas had been, only he was laid out on his front, instead of his back.

Namine and Roxas both rushed to Riku's aid, as he pushed himself up with a groan and a hand to his head where it appeared that a rather large rock came in contact.

"The hell?" He muttered to himself as the ache subsided, before glancing in the direction from which the rock came. It was then he heard a familiar voice ring out over the rain pounding against the land.

"That's for kissing me, and getting me in trouble, jerk!" Then, as any other four year old child might have done, the spiky haired brunette broke into a fast sprint in the opposite direction without waiting for his response, back towards the orphanage, but straight past it instead.

And Riku wasted no time in going after him, even ignoring Namine's curious "what the hell was that about?" while noting how considerably slower the boy was without his skates.

"Leave me alone!" Sora yelled to the approaching runner behind him, all the while leading him from those back streets back out to the city, and into the throng.

They both had to work to avoid the crowds, skillfully sliding and slipping between any crevice they could find. It was a wonder neither of them slipped on the wet concrete.

'_He's slower without the skates'_ Riku then noted to himself. '_But he's still pretty fast'_

It was then that he eyed the quickly approaching park bench, then the fabric that made up the shading canopy stretched over a nearby fruit stand, and from the two items he surmised a spur of the moment idea.

He had only been a few feet away from the bench when he jumped to the back of it, balancing skillfully and sliding just slightly along the smooth, wet surface before he used his other leg to press down with enough force to send him jumping even higher, to the canopy sheltering the fruit stand to be more specific.

When he landed, his weight caused an indentation much like in a trampoline, such that it instantly propelled him back up into the air. Though this time, he bent his body, arching his back upwards just so he could flip forwards, and then twisting half way around so that he was facing the direction from which he came.

He landed like that, with arms outstretched for balance, and then waiting to catch the boy that wouldn't be able to stop at the speed he was going.

Riku's assumption was right, and his arms instantly tightened around the smaller, flailing boy as he skidded into those waiting arms.

"Argh! Jerk! Let me go!" He twisted and growled, though his disapproving mewls were drowned out by the crowds applause.

"You throw a rock at my head, then you run away and expect me to leave you alone?" Riku asked, prodding the still flailing boy, in the side. By then Roxas and Namine had shown up, both just barely out of breath from the very sudden exertion.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Namine demanded, just as the crowds started to dissipitate.

It was then Riku turned to the girl, and he bore the widest grin. Such that it had her slightly freaked.

"This is it" He said simply, while hoisting the mass in his arms up for her to see. He was so small and thin that it wasn't much of a task for the stronger teen. Namine felt a brow lift questioningly.

"This is what?" She asked, obviously confused. Roxas didn't look too knowledgeable either, but he merely remained silently observing with cautious blue eyes.

"This is what I've been looking for..I mean..What we've been looking for. Er..This is him, not It. He lives in that orphanage" Riku explained, while tightening his grasp as soon as he felt the boy slipping.

"Gah, What the hell are you talking about! Let go of me! I have to get back!" Sora's pleas were more desperate now, lacking the certain attitude they previously had. But his physical fight didn't weaken, and instead he only pulled harder the more Riku held on tight.

"Get back? I was hoping you'd be adopted by now." Riku tilted his head, trying to mask his disappointment at Leon's failed promise, so it seemed.

"So you know about the guy that came to adopt me then?" Sora asked, while his fierce struggling gradually started to die out. He could feel his muscles tense, and he was already mentally exhausted for the day, which in turn wore on his physical strength as well.

"Eh?" Riku blinked and tried to recall if Leon and him had even discussed just _how _they were going to go about this. But then he remembered that he was told it would be taken care of, and he had been so happy to have gotten Leon to give in that he never stopped to think it all through.

"Did he say his name was Leon, or Squall?" He asked, while also noting the slack in the younger boys once proud stance.

"I don't remember. Now, could you let me go, you're hurting me." Sora gave one more twist, but to no avail, he just couldn't break out of Riku's grasp. The silver haired teen smirked and moved his hands to his upper arms, where he squeezed before running them down the lengths of Sora's.

All the while, the younger merely pouted, his gaze off to the side to avoid the questioning stares of the elder boys friends.

"So why are you in an orphanage? Don't you have parents?" Namine finally broke the awkward silence that had over took the four, though Sora then turned on her with a nasty glare, since she only served to make it more awkward for him.

"It's none of your business." He barked, but then winced a bit when he felt his arms being tugged in a painful direction.

"She was only asking.." Riku murmured gently, which successfully made Sora feel instantly guilty. He recoiled in a bit of shame, dipping his head forwards while giving the occasional tug at the hold on him.

"Sorry, Namine.." he admitted to the stranger, but before she could answer, he was looking over his shoulder to the slightly confused looking Riku.

"Heard of us, eh?" He asked.

"You can let me go. I promise I won't run." Sora responded, ignoring Riku's claim.

"Hmph.." But let him go he finally did, withdrawing his arms just so Sora could recoil, moving hastily forwards and rubbing at tense wrists.

"I do have to get back though..I just needed to take a walk.."

He had started to take his leave, moving through the small group so he was headed back in the direction of the orphanage, but he'd soon find that older teen blocking his path again.

An aggravated sigh escaped the brunette as he moved to push past him, only to find that Riku's outstretched arm had him completely fenced in.

"What?" The younger growled when Riku refused to move.

He grinned a bit, though his head canted to one side inquisitively.

"So how come you weren't adopted?" He asked, and Sora rolled his eyes before sliding his arms over his chest in a particularly feminine fashion.

"I didn't want to be."

"Why not?"

"None of your business."

Riku's eyes narrowed, but he knew he should've expected that response, and he also figured he wasn't going to be as apologetic as he was with Namine. So Riku made another assumption about the boy. He was generally good hearted unless he strongly disliked someone. He had no real reason to dislike Namine, so he apologized for snapping at her. He knew with _him_ it was probably going to be different.

Cold blue eyes finally met with those green ones, and Riku also noticed something strange. His gaze really _wasn't _that cold. There was something else about him, a certain gentleness reflecting in those _'pretty'_ eyes of his. Riku flashed a tiny smirk at this realization.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured, which drew a questioning glance from Sora, as well as the others.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be adopted by the end of the week" Riku then stated completely confident. Sora scowled, and decided to no longer waste any more time there. He force his way by the silver haired teen, who let him pass with a wave and a grin.

"Go to hell, Riku!" He growled in response to Riku's confident declaration, but this only made the older boy laugh out loud.

"So you _do_ know my name, too!"

"Not any more, you non existent piece of crap!"

* * *

It had been past 10 when he finally returned to the orphanage. He was surprised that time had actually gone by that fast. 

Silently, he skittered up the lattice along the side of the old house. It was a routine he had memorized like the back of his hand, so right up to Kairi's window he went.

And Kairi knew enough to leave the window a crack open, just so he could open the rest himself. But things were different that night, he noted right away when the window was fully closed, and he couldn't seem to slide his fingers beneath to lift it himself.

Nearly panicking, he struggled, trying to force it open when all of a sudden it_ did_ open, and with ease even. But it wasn't because of him.

The swish of the window swinging open merely caused him to fall back, and he quickly latched onto the pane, gripping it for dear life just as he heard a voice that definitely wasn't Kairi's.

"Home a bit late, aren't we?" Axel asked, while reaching out a hand to assist him into the house. He obliged, but not without a look of confusion and nervousness. That expression causing the elder of the two to smirk. "Relax, I don't plan on ratting you out or anything, although I am a bit confused as to why you're out wandering on your own so much."

Relief washed over him as he sank into a sitting position upon climbing through the window, thoroughly exhausted, and with a racing heart just barely settling after encountering him.

"I hate it here. Looking for a place where me and Kairi can go together." Sora admitted, while casting a quick glance to the side to where the mentioned Kairi slept. She was sitting up against her head board with her head tilted slightly. It seemed like she had been waiting for him before she peacefully drifted off.

Axel followed his gaze, and then murmured a thoughtful 'hm'

"Someone was here to adopt you today, so I heard?"

"They only wanted me." Sora quickly responded, while slipping small arms around his knees

Axel watched him for the moment, before helping himself to a seat in Kairi's computer chair, which he had turned to face the pensive looking Sora.

"Beggars can't be choosers, you know." He stated, and grinned given Sora's fierce glare.

"I am _not _leaving here without her. We made a promise." Sora responded curtly, although he leaned his face to his folded arms, hiding his weakening expression. Axel made a quick note of this before replying.

"Sometimes..You need to look out for yourself..and forget everyone else."

Sora blinked as if seriously considering this, but in the end it only infuriated him.

"I'm not listening to you. What do you even know about having friends? You hang out with those losers." Of course referring to Xemnas, Saix, and Marluxia.

"Watch it" He warned "They may be losers but they're _your_ betters" Although in the back of his mind he knew the kid was right. Axel never _was _too big on the whole friend thing, which just may have been why he had a greater connection with the children other than his own equals.

After all, he was always more _the friend_ than the one with supposed authority anyway, so naturally most of the kids there had initial respect for him, where as they were just plain afraid of the others.

But now, he sat and stared at the sighing kid against the wall, and he had to sigh himself, both in slight agitation and the fact that he felt so helpless.

"Look, kid. As you know well enough life doesn't always work out how we want it to. That guy called again, and I didn't hear much, but I'm pretty sure Xemnas and him were hammering out the details. It could be any day now that he shows up again, and this time you're going to be going with him whether you want to or not." Sora glanced up at this with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face. Axel stood, and closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid that expression.

"Treasure what moments you have with her now. It'll all be over soon, even if it's for the better" He murmured in a low, even sort of sad whisper.

He didn't even bother to cast him one last glance as he left, leaving the still soaked Sora sitting against the wall.

It was taking a few moments for his words to register. His troubled mind was already on overload without the unnecessary additions of the idea that him and Kairi were about to be separated indefinitely.

But what could be done about it at that moment? He shuddered when the cold of the wet clothing started to finally sink in, but with nothing else to wear at that moment, and with no desire to risk getting caught in the hallway, he merely curled up on his side on the floor of her room and tried to sleep.

But sometimes no matter how hard you try at something, you always manage to fail. Sleep evaded him that night, so he settled for merely staring at the white wall in front of him.

It was better than sleeping and _dreaming_ anyway.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The old lamp flickered, threatening to give way and spill a darkness that he found comforting. He wouldn't have minded had he not been filling out certain paperwork. Peering to the files with cold, emotionless eyes, Xemnas mused over the idea that he would soon be rid of a particular little brat.

But a quick jingle from the phone ripped him back to reality. Picking up the receiver and putting it to his ear, he spoke a curt "Hello" and was greeted by a momentary silence broken only by a grossly, hacking cough.

Xemnas cringed lightly and took the phone from his ear before rolling his eyes.

"Is that you?" He inquired when the coughing settled, and was then replaced by a bit of a mocking laughter.

"Whom else could it have been?"A dark tone asked.

"What do you want?" Xemnas grew impatient, his aggravation visible by the tightly clutched pen in his free hand. "Speak and get off the line. Not even a minute and I'm already seething at this conversation."

Another dark chuckle sounded, although it also sounded broken up, like some form of static hindered the clarity in the background.

"How is he?"

"Adopted."

All humor left the darker voice on the other line once he heard that word. If one could see through phones, they'd be able to note the fierce scowl that tugged at thin lips.

"What do you mean, _Adopted_. Why was he _adopted_. I thought we had an arrangement?"

"I grew tired of him" Xemnas' tone held a hint of amusement as he spoke, and as opposed to his acquaintance's scowl, he smirked. "Someone expressed deep interest. So he's being adopted. End of story."

"By who? Where?"

"I'm sorry. The orphan's new home is classified information, especially to the likes of someone like you. Unless of course, I had the proper motivation to tell."

There was another silence over the line, save for the crinkling of static.

"We'll talk again." The voice growled, before the phone was hung up with a hard click. The line went dead for the moment, before the dial tone resumed, and Xemnas hung his phone up calmly before leaning back in his chair with a contented sigh.

"Oh, that we will" He murmured while carefully touching his pen down to the desk.

It wasn't even a moment later that the light of that old lamp finally gave out.

* * *

-end chapter 3-

woo :)


	5. two hearts

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

**note**: i know I said i'd respond to all your reviews individually, but my email is overcrowded, and to sift through all my emails ( spam and otherwise e.e ) would take a long, long while. If you've been reviewing since day one, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and hope you continue to read and review while I also promise that from this moment on I -will- be responding individually. xD Thanks for the understanding :) and enjoy this next chapter -heartheartheart-

* * *

-4-

two hearts

* * *

Performers at the_ Glass Wings Stage _never really went to bed until sleep physically overcame them. Otherwise, so long as they were awake, they would keep pushing themselves at whatever it was they were doing at the time until their muscles would absolutely no longer support them for the night. 

So naturally when the three arrived back home they were still able to hear the distinct spring of a trampoline, or the swish of swings and the cracking of balance beams beneath the weight of those upon it, despite the late night hour.

"So..That was an interesting romp around town, yes?" Riku asked Namine in particular, above all the sounds bouncing off the hallway walls. Roxas chimed in before Namine could answer.

"I still don't get why you're so fascinated with that kid, I mean, it wasn't like he did anything.."

Surprisingly, even to himself, Riku tensed, but dismissed the thought with a 'hmph' He had explained it all before, and to him it sounded pretty understandable.

"You'll all eat your words for doubting me, you'll see. I'm telling you, there's something in that kid." Came his joking reply.

They were all in the lobby, allowing themselves to drip dry since none of them had enough foresight to bring towels or a change of clothing and Namine was insistent on _"not making more work for the custodians" _an idea which had Riku's eyes rolling and complaining that _"it was their job."_

But alas, Namine had her way, and the three remained in that lobby.

"I happen to agree with you, Riku. I think I felt what you did upon first seeing him. There's just something about him, something distinct. Can't say what it is, but it's there." Namine's eyes were partially closed as she mused over her thoughts, just as Riku praised her agreement.

"See? Thank you.." He muttered, while shooting a glance to the shrugging Roxas.

"I don't see it, but I trust you two." He responded.

They talked idly like that a few moments more, before they all decided it was a good time to return to their rooms. So, after bidding farewell to Roxas, Riku and Namine started up the long flight of stairs to their dormitories, which were conveniently away from everyone else's, and at the same time, so very high up, or so _Riku_ thought.

But when they finally reached the top ( the elevator was the lazy way ) they were both greeted by an unfriendly pair of emerald eyes, narrowed in their direction while accompanying a fierce scowl set on a morbid looking face. He was blocking Riku's room in particular.

"Hello Seph." Namine cheerily addressed him, just to find him rudely ignoring her. His scowl only deepened, and he moved past the girl, bumping her shoulder in the process as he approached Riku, who was barely behind her.

They exchanged glances, the two males, in a silence that had Riku rather tense. Sephiroth, however, looked as calm and composed as he usually did, no matter what the scenario, that is, until his arm lashed out, fingers wrapping in the material of the collar of the younger teens shirt. The older male then shot forwards, slamming his younger brother against the wall hard enough to make him wince.

"Are you irresponsible as _well _as lazy?" Sephiroth demanded, only tightening his grip on the collar of Riku's shirt "We have a show every week and weekend and you think it's funny to drag her out? She missed a valuble day of practice because of you."

Riku ignored him and turned his head just in time to catch sight of Namine as she rushed up to her partner, and grabbed hold of his grasping arm.

"Let him go!" She hissed, which only angered him enough to release Riku, just in order to swing his hand back, catching her against the cheek with the back of his palm

"You impudent little brat!" He hissed, as she recoiled in pain with a hand to the side of her face where it stung from his slap, though in truth, she was really more stunned than anything else.

"Bastard!"Riku snapped and he'd moved to dart past him, but an outstretched arm of his brothers's kept him at bay as he continued with his eyes settled on Namine.

"And you even went with him. You're just as foolish, we don't even need you in these performances any more. All you do is hold _me _back anyway."

Namine's eyes widened slightly at his declaration. He had always had his attitude, but he had never been_ that _particularly harsh with her. Her cheeks burned with humiliation, and she couldn't help but wish the ground would open up already and swallow her whole.

"I..I'm sorry.." She started, but a surprised and angry Riku cut her off.

"Why would _you_ even apologize at all, Nami? He's the one thats being a jerk." He moved his eyes from her to him. "_He's_ the one lucky to be your partner. 'Cause _he's _the one that actually sucks. If I were playing this part, I'd act circles around you in a heartbeat, Sephiroth.And maybe the audience would actually_ feel_ something, other than hatred for your performances."

As he spoke, Riku noted the flicker of something dark in his older brothers eyes, as well as the frown which only intensified. He wasn't about to back down though. Still, something felt _weird._

"So, that's really how you feel, hm?"

"Yes"

"Very well, you can have the lead." and he gave up. He gave up the leading role in their latest production. But what was the catch? Riku tilted his head slightly to the side.

"But..?"

"No buts. Well, you just have to perform one little skill for me, just so I can be absolutely sure you can handle the rigourous demands of this role." Sephiroth closed his eyes in deep thought, while muscular arms crossed over a toned chest. "Are you up for it?"

Naturally, Riku wasn't one to turn down a challenge, but he also had a nasty habit of instantly agreeing to things when he didn't even know what the task at hand was about.

So he eventually nodded, a single approving nod that had the man actually letting out a small, dark, chuckle, and then he'd fixate his stare, once more, upon the duo with cold, dark eyes.

"Leap of Faith" He stated simply, which drew silence out of both of them. They both soon appeared rather concerned, however. A brow of the younger male arched in question.

"Leap of Faith? But that act has only been performed by one person here..No one else can do it"

"Take it or leave it. Your call, dear brother" Sephiroth responded with a snide smirk. Riku frowned, and cast his eyes to the floor for the moment, in deep thought.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. Be ready to perform it Sunday night. _Your _birthday." Another dark grin, and Sephiroth pushed past the both of them now. "No turning back from here, you know. It isn't becoming to _"chicken" _out." and with those parting words, he was gone.

Riku's concern for Namine was visible, as he rushed over to her side the moment the door slammed shut. Though, as if anticipating, she put the hand that had been nursing her sore cheek up to stop him.

"It's fine.." She said, a little coldly even. Normally happy blue eyes had become slightly shinier, glassy with the threat of tears that she hastily wiped away. Riku felt his heart turn. Seeing her this unhappy was just _so _wrong.

"Hey.." He spoke, nudging her lightly. "Don't worry. I'm going to nail this act, and you won't have to work with him any more.."

She looked up at him with a small smile after his words, but it was a fake, forced smile. Both of them could tell. It was as fake a smile as his hopefulness, since they both knew that the "_Leap of Faith_" was one of the most difficult acts invented and successfully performed by only one single person in the history of that stage. No one else there had _ever_ done it one hundred percent sucessfully.

* * *

Another day brought no other visitors to the orphanage since Leon showed up to inquire about Sora. So boredom found each of the house's inhabitants to their own hobbies. 

The children in particular, had grouped or paired up in their play, the younger ones engaging in playful games of tag and hide and seek and the like, the occasional one slipping on a puddle of water left intentionally by Demyx, who often got a kick out of tormenting them so.

Meanwhile, Sora and Tidus were in the middle of a riveting card game sprawled out atop the coffee table in the living room.

Larxene would occasionally glance up from her Marquis DeSade book ( Which no one ever questioned how she got. No one really wanted to know why an innocent looking girl like her was reading such books anyway ) in order to watch as the two sifted noisily, madly, and single handedly through their pile of cards, slapping down particular ones in the center in sequence, either ascending or descending order.

It was a funny sight actually, and one that gathered a small crowd Even Axel, whom was lounging on the couch with hands behind his head and "supervising" ( if one should be so bold as to call it that ), appeared _slightly_ interested.

"Spit!" In unison was the word called, and the new piles sprang up, new cards slapped down.

The routine continued until there was a single pile in the middle, and the two were focused on filling it with their own cards in sequence.

Then the slap echoed in the room, crashing against the glass of the coffee table hard enough to nearly break it, but not quite.

"I win!" Sora exclaimed, while throwing his free hand down on the table besides the large pile of cards, despite Tidus losing groan.

"You always win" He pointed out, just as everyone snickered and returned to their own activity.

"Can't help that _I_ have such good reflexes" Sora grinned while Tidus gathered up the cards in order to shuffle them.

"Well I want a rematch." He demanded as he separated the cards, giving some to himself and some to his friend that is, and all the while his friend still grinned victoriously.

"You're on."

But before they could actually start a new game, Sora's attention was redirected when he heard his name being called, and a glance to the stairwell confirmed Kairi as the owner of the calling voice.

"I wanna talk to you.." She stated simply.

Sora glanced to Tidus, who merely nodded and shuffled his own pile of cards.

"I'll wait for ya." He said with a smile, idly tapping his pile against the glass of the table. "Just hurry up. I need to win at least one!"

**-**o**O**o**-**

The two gathered in her room as always, but something was different this time, he noted.

He could tell she was upset, but she tried to hide it with that sugary sweet smile of hers. Her arms were folded behind her back, fingers fiddling with a paper folded in numerous ways until it was a tiny square within her grasp.

She looked at him once with that smile, and then to the floor as soon as she recognized that bewildered look.

"So what's up? You seem upset.." He asked her gently, while reaching out in offering to take her hand which was still hidden behind her back. She would not take him up on this offer.

"I'm not." She barely whispered, and bringing the small paper square out from behind her back, she eyed it for a moment, and Sora could swear to himself he saw her eyes glistening. "It's just..I have a bad feeling.." She finally admitted quietly, while reaching out herself to take his own offered hand.

She grasped it tightly in her own, and in the mean time, the paper square was snuggly deposited into his palm.

"Don't read this.." She paused and closed her eyes for a moment, making Sora believe she was having a bit of difficulty trying to get her words out straight. "..unless we're ever separated."

Sora's eyes narrowed a little, more surprised than anything else. He returned the squeeze of Kairi's hand, feeling the paper against his skin.

"I told you, Kairi. We'll never be separated. I'm not leaving here until I'm sure you're coming with me."

She forced another smile, even if everything ached inside. What Sora hadn't realized was that the previous night, when he snuck back into her room after his second encounter with Riku and his friends, she hadn't been sleeping like he thought.

Axel had creeped into her room, immediately causing the worst of feelings to stir inside her. So she pretended to sleep when she was merely resting her eyes, just to see what he would do.

He tried nothing funny though, instead he settled himself at her window and stared out into the rain as if merely waiting, like he _knew_.

Then when Sora came back, that's when she eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

_"..you're going with him whether you want to or not"_

_"treasure what moments you have now with her..it'll all be over soon.."_

"I know Sora, but just in case. I just want you to know that even if something were to happen, I wouldn't blame you. I'd only miss you terribly." She lied about knowing, or rather, what he thought she _didn't_ know.

Using the grip on his hand, she pulled herself to him and released her grip, merely to throw those arms around his neck in a tight, affectionate hug.

"You're the best friend I ever had" She whispered just as a single tear managed to roll down her cheek. She was thankful for the hug, since he hadn't been able to catch it, especially given he was hugging her back.

His own arms wrapped weakly around the small of her back, and in truth, he had to keep from crying himself, just because he was aware of his own act, because he knew things weren't going to last as they planned. Time was practically out, and he didn't know where else he could go, or _when_ he'd be going.

But he couldn't let her know, he really just couldn't. Pulling back from that hug, he stuffed her gift into his pocket, and took up her hands in his own once more.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I wish you'd think more positively. Nothing is ending right now, and ..Come with me. I want to show you something." He dropped one hand, while keeping a grip on her other and then made for the door to her room, checking both ways down the hall before he deemed it safe to venture on.

"Where are we going?"She asked, but he grinned happily back at her.

"You'll see" Came his response as he tugged her up a flight of stairs into a forbidden portion of the house.

* * *

Riku landed hard on his back, in the net for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Wrong again! I told you! You jump as soon as I say "_Three_" Not a second before!" Called Namine from the platform opposite the one Riku originally started at.

The missed trapeze swung idly until the girl reached out to grab it before it lost too much speed and motion, and Riku rolled off the net and onto the floor with a growl.

"You talk like this is so easy. I've never seen_ you_ do it before." He grumbled while reaching behind him to remove the strip of black fabric that blinded his sight. The girl actually laughed sarcastically and shook her head.

"I can at least make it to the swing, you dolt. That's more than anyone can say for you." She wasn't exactly being mean, but definitely honest and while Riku wasn't one to take people too seriously, he found himself some what stung by her words.

"I'm doing this for you, you know. The least you could do is show some appreciation for my efforts."

Meanwhile, Roxas looked on from a spot leaning against a far wall. This was the night he was supposed to be learning the flying trapeze, and while he was reluctant at first, he couldn't help but feel jealous now, so he interjected before Namine could respond.

"How you're going to pull this off in less than a week is beyond me, when you can't even get the first swing." Roxas called, which earned him a glare from the ruffled Riku."It's true. The only person that was ever able to do this was yo-"

"Shut up!" Riku cut him off before he could finish his statement, and Roxas recoiled with a bit of surprise. He was thankful he hadn't finished it though, since hearing it in his own head, it did sound sort of tactless, and even a bit mean. "I know who was able to do it, I don't need a history lesson."

"Sorry.." He offered, but Riku merely shook his head.

"Enough. Get back up here and do it again!" Though both pairs of male eyes rolled at the sound of Namine's _rare_ bossy tone.

"Sheesh, yes mistress. I'm running." Riku mocked, his somewhat troubled demeanor being replaced with that normally playful tone again as took his time wandering to the ladder, and offering a mock bow before hopping up those iron prongs.

"Don't make me get my whip!" Namine grinned and tugged impatiently on the swing with tight fists as she watched him climb. Once at the top, he secured the fabric over his eyes once more.

"We have the blindfold already" He responded pointedly. "So why not?"

Namine managed a small giggle, but from below, Roxas seethed.

"Will you two get on with it?" He grumbled in aggravation. "I could be doing better things than just standing here listening to you."

"Jealous, Roxas?" Riku smirked, even with his eyes behind the blindfold. "Don't worry. I'll hand you over to her as soon as we're done and she can beat _you_ into submission on the swings rather than me."

Roxas was thankful at that moment that they were both higher up and he was on the floor, cause he felt his face heat up, so he turned his head with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest, just as Namine cleared her throat.

"Are you ready, Riky?" She called with that sweet little smile. Riku rolled his eyes again, though this time behind the strip of fabric covering them.

"Don't call me Riky"

"_One!_" she started threateningly, and Riku moved cautiously with a sliding foot forwards, testing for the edge of the platform. "Two.." When he found it, he poised himself, crouching just a little and, with arms pulled back slightly at his sides, as if ready to take off in a race. "Three!" As hoped, he dove as soon as the first syllable was spoken, and Namine had released the swing.

The trick of this routine was that he was diving off a high platform, to a swing that was considerably lower, and _blindfolded_, so he relied on absolute perfect timing.

The first few times had proved disastrous. He would jump seconds too soon and be out of sync with the swing, thus when it came time to grab it, he was too busy _still_ falling.

_This_ time however, he still had perfect composure, as he had all of his other failed attempts, but watching, it could be noted that this time was finally different.

He plummeted that long way down with muscled arms outstretched in a swan dive fashion, but as he fell, the swing also descended towards him, and the two were perfectly in sync.

"Yes, Yes, Yes.." Namine whispered to herself, resisting the urge to shout in fear of breaking his concentration. Even Roxas had pushed himself off the wall, and was currently watching with utmost interest.

Meanwhile, Riku could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He wasn't too particularly fond of falling like this. He didn't like the lack of total control, or the blindness for that matter. That nervousness could've also been the cause of him failing so much. But he knew this was different.

'_I've got this, I know it.._' He brought his arms back from their horizontal position, until they were straight out in front of him. Waiting hands spread wide in anticipation.

So naturally he didn't try to hide his wide grin when he felt the bar comfortably against his palms, and his fingers then tightly wrapping around it to hold him in place.

The added weight yanked the swing back down and forwards. He kept his body stiff ,but allowed himself to straighten vertically as he dropped arms length, until he was fully stretched out and on his way up with the force of the swing.

He felt his fists clench tighter around the bar as he sailed back up so that he was once again nearly straightly horizontal, and then even tipping back some when he finally let his hands slip.

He sucked in a deep breath and at the same time tucked his knees into his chest, which in turn allowed him to flip backwards.

With the timing of the jump, he was ways above the opposite platform, and with the force, he propelled himself forwards, such that when he was right side up again, he let himself relax, a single leg outstretched and searching for solid ground.

He wasn't very graceful as he landed since it seemed as if he were surprised that he was actually able to _find _solid ground, so the landing was a bit bumpy, and he staggered a little when his second foot touched down.

Never the less, it was a feat successfully completed and the first sounds he heard, other then his own soft pants, were Namine's cheerful claps.

"You did it! Finally! See? You could do it" She beamed as he reached up to once more undo the blindfold. He smiled faintly and stared at the fabric for a moment '_Now If only this were the real thing. I don't know how much I could do that again._.' "Okay, Now onto part two!"

"..Huh?" Riku blinked, after returning from his thoughts. "What do you mean part two? That wasn't it?" There was more to this dreaded routine? Inwardly he found himself cursing the founder of this act.

"Come on, Riku. Don't tell me you don't know.."Namine asked bewilderedly. She was having a hard time believing he would agree to such a bet without fully knowing just what he was getting himself into. But on the other hand it was sort of like him to be reckless like that.

And normally he wasn't as worked up over these routines. He was a skilled acrobatic, and this wasn't beyond his abilities. But those feelings..feelings of falling, of complete lack of control, and being denied the sense of sight..

"Are you kidding?"

But Namine's serious expression clearly said she wasn't, and he sighed.

"Well, lets get to it then.."

* * *

The sun was just about past the horizon, leaving the evening sky in disarray. It was a messy blend of fiery oranges, pinks and purples while further overhead, it was a dark, dark blue, and only the faintest of stars were visible against the morbid color while the sliver of silver moon lay behind matching, drifting clouds. 

As messy as it was, the sunset was still a gorgeous sight to behold, especially for the two at their place on the roof of the orphanage.

"Wow, Sora. When did you find this?" Kairi asked, although her gaze was solely fixated on the still lowering sun. Her hands played gently over slightly bent knees, and besides her, Sora focused on the small piece of paper she had given him, which he was currently, idly fingering.

"Axel showed me after.. one night..He said it was..peaceful, and it helped to clear a troubled mind.."

He glanced up from his hands to the sun as it set, and then over to Kairi, just to find that her eyes had lowered. "Hey..C'mon. Why do you look so upset? Heh, Do you know something I don't?" He prodded jokingly, with a free hand reaching up to rub idly at the back of spiky brown hair.

But Kairi didn't, and wouldn't answer verbally. She tried again with another fake smile cast in his direction, one he bought for the most part.

"I just realized something.."She then said, quickly changing the subject.

"What's that?"

"There's only one sky."

"Yeah..This is true..."Sora blinked, and once more returned his eyes to that little piece of folded paper, just so he could stare at it to mask his confusion. "I guess.."

"We could be miles and miles apart, but we'd be under the same sky."

"That's good, right?"His playful smile renewed as he leaned forwards a bit, resting his forearms on his dangling legs so he could glance over in her direction.

She chuckled softly and nodded, her hands fidgeting in her lap while she kicked her own legs off the side of the roof aimlessly.

"If we're ever apart, we'll still be connected because we're both underneath the same sky." she was staring up at the sky as she spoke, and while he might not have fully understood her philosophical disposition, her words were still words that were somewhat comforting. He even smiled a bit more gently and genuine, despite his own inner hurt.

"You're right, Kairi..."

* * *

"Wrong!" 

He missed the trapeze by about a half a second, and fell a longer distance than before, sinking into the safety net yet again that night, and growling in response to the female's yelling voice.

"You're too slow!"

He tried it again, and this time he made it to the trapeze for the second time in the routine, that is, after propelling himself up from the trampoline below, trying to work the timing so that he jumped as the single swing just started its descend

While he made it, it was awkward, and he ended up letting his composure and posture slip, which led him to latch on with one, unsteady hand. He lost his grip as the swing went up, and was sent hurling on his back, to the safety net once more.

"You're never going to be ready for this if you keep doing it stupidly like that!"

Again, and again it happened. Riku had lost count of all the times he had attempted that maneuver and failed. He pretty much mastered the first part, but he couldn't even get the timing right on the second part.

The latest time when he plunged into the stretch of green net, he laid there and waited for his breathing to return to normal. His eyes had slightly widened, even if all they saw was black behind that blindfold, and his mind hurt with the overbearing sense of failure.

'_I don't know if I'm going to be able to pull this off after all_'. He thought with great distress, but he sighed out loud as he sat up, taking off the blindfold just so he could glance up to the concerned look on Namine's face. _'But I can't let her down now..'_

'_I will play this lead.'_

Neither of them got to bed that night.

* * *

-end chapter 4- 

I apologize if it seems slow or boring right now. I promise more action should pick up next chapter, that is, when someone comes for Sora :D


	6. one sky

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note**: I wish I had something witty to say here. But I don't. I had fun writing this chapter, but I was sidetracked like, every other second. The kitten kept getting lost -goes to respond to reviews now- xD sorry! Side tracked I am :) Oh well, enjoy this next, significantly shorter then the others, chapter

* * *

-5-

one sky

* * *

_Sora stepped into the old house and tossed his book bag to the floor like he normally did. It was a standard, normal routine for him. He would get home from school, meet his mother in the kitchen and join her for snack made just for him with a mother's love while he told her about his day. _

_He called for her, the usual "Mom, I'm home!" But no response came that time. In fact, that day was going to differ quite a lot from his cherished routine. _

_As he headed for the kitchen, there was a distinct smell that made him cringe. A potent odor that left the bitter taste of copper in the back of his mouth, making him gag. Accompanying the smell was the horrific sounds of a grown man sobbing, wailing even and muttering barely coherent sentences that sounded along the lines of "why aren't you working?"_

_He felt the knot in his stomach, the premonitions overtake him, and something proverbially chained him back from the kitchen. A certain nauseousness boiled in the pit of his stomach. _

_"Mom?" _

_Again there was no answer. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally dared into the kitchen, merely to witness the scene that would haunt him forever more. _

_The blood was everywhere. It painted the floors and the walls, spraying like a fountain from the corpse of the long, brown haired woman that was sprawled out on the kitchen table, clearly dead._

_The wailing man sat on a stool besides the body, just staring at his hands that were also painted, up to the elbows, in coppery crimson. _

_"Why..Why?" He groaned, covering his face with his bloody hands which in turn transferred that thick, warm liquid to the tanned skin of his cheeks._

_He noticed Sora only a few moments later, but when he did, he stared him down with the coldest of bright, amber eyes, as well as an ever deepening scowl. _

_"You.." _

_Sora hadn't had time to react before the flash of silver ripped across his vision.. _

Sora shot up in bed with a gasp, and a hand was quickly thrown to his chest, right over his heart, feeling the bumpy skin of his jagged scar beneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

He then reached up to wipe the sweat that had gathered on his brow, but from there, his face found its way into his waiting hands, just so he could stifle the wail that escaped.

Besides him, a sleeping Kairi stirred, and rolled onto her side, gradually rousing from her slumber upon hearing him.

"Another dream?" She asked drowsily, to which he nodded with his face still hidden.

"No matter what I do." He started, a shaky voice muffled by his hands. "I just can't sleep without seeing him again."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Bed time had been hours ago, but _she_ wandered the empty hallways in spite of those elders, whom weren't even around to yell at her like they normally were. The realization even made her pout as she scourged the kitchen, seeking out one of those familiar faces. It was in passing by Xemnas' room later that night that Larxene heard the voices behind a door left slightly ajar...

**-**o**O**o**-**

Saturday morning seemed to be the bleakest day of the entire week. But the rain appeared to be holding out. Still, from the previous night's rain there lingered an unpleasant humidity that made the air hot, sticky, and even somewhat difficult to breathe, comfortably.

"At least this old dump has an air conditioner." Tidus remarked, while leaning back on the sofa and watching the other kids romp about the living room.

Demyx snickered, and fingered the trigger of his super soaker before pointing it in offering at his friend. Though Tidus shook his head and held up his hands, waving them frantically.

"Like I said, it's _nice _in here. Don't need to get wet right now, thanks."

Demyx shrugged, and found his eyes wandering to the staircase when he heard familiar footsteps descending and sure enough, Sora was making his way downstairs, though his attention was fixed to his fiddling hands.

So the troublesome teen did what he did best. Tidus snickered as he recognized that mischievous gleam in his friend's eye and they both flattened out behind the sofa, which had come to be their sort of fortress for this sort of thing.

They waited until Sora turned from the last step so he was facing the living room, his eyes still lowered to the tiny piece of paper which he had been contemplating unfolding. Then, grinning widely, Demyx raised the gun, settling the tip against the back of the couch.

"And _Fire_!"

Sora hadn't had a chance to react when the cold water sprayed him in the face, and he recoiled with a yelp while trying to save the paper by stuffing it back into his pocket. His free hands now frantically wiping away the water that gathered in his widely opened eyes.

"You jerks!" He hissed as the two sprang up laughing. Then a fourth voice entered the group, chuckling just the same, although it was more of a sardonic, evil giggle.

"Hey Larxy" Demyx chimed as the blond moved her way over to the duo on the couch, and she sat herself down, though she was half turned so she could face Sora too.

"Hey boys." She said with the most innocent of smiles she could muster before her attention was directed to Sora. "Have you packed yet?"

Blinking, he wiped away one last bit of water before responding with a weak "what do you mean?"

"Hm? Don't you know? Your new parents are coming to pick you up today. I think they're supposed to be here in like.. twenty minutes" She replied in a way that seemed like she had no idea what was going on, though in reality, she knew exactly.

She glanced to the clock on the wall behind his head as if she hadn't really known what time it was, and when she looked back to the surprised looking boy, she canted her head. "That doesn't give you a lot of time if you're not packed."

"How do you know this?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I heard Xemnas telling Axel. Supposedly he knew when and all that jazz. Maybe you should go talk to him" Replied the coy little manipulator. Sora must've turned different shades of white and without responding, or waiting for either of them to say anything, he took off in pursuit of the fire haired elder, angered by the belief that he had deceived him.

He searched the house from top to bottom, including the attic leading out onto the roof. But he couldn't find Axel anywhere, and it made him even more nervous than he already was. Nervous, as well as fearful.

And when he finally _did_ find him, he wanted to throw a fit, along with a barrage of insults about knowing when that man was going to come for him, and not telling him and all that, but before he had a chance to start, that dreaded doorbell echoed throughout the first floor.

"I hate you!" So he settled for that little declaration of anger to Axel's surprise. He wouldn't have shown it, but the boy's words did have him distressed. A hand moved to rub at the back of fiery spikes idly.

"Sora, look.." He started, but Sora wouldn't stick around to hear _him _out either. The click of the door opening made him bolt from that spot now, dashing past a surprised Axel before he even had a chance to stop him. "Aw crap.." He muttered to himself as he watched him disappear back up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Demyx had gotten to the door and with his super soaker in hand, poised and ready before he opened it.

As expected, timely and waiting, Leon stood on the other side, just idly letting his eyes wander with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, that is until the young teen clearing his throat redirected his attention.

"Oh, Hi there, Is Xemnas here?" Leon inquired.

But Demyx wouldn't answer. The boy only stared him down with all the venom of a snake ready to strike, with that water gun of course. Leon blinked, and held his hands up in defense while wondering if it would've been a good idea to rush the kid to save himself from an onslaught of water.

"Easy there, killer" He reasoned, but Demyx apparently wouldn't be swayed.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" He cautioned, making Leon arch a brow at the sheer immaturity of the boy's actions.

Neither would have too much time to dwell, however, since a crash from upstairs caused the two to look up suddenly, which in turn took Demyx's attention away from his victim. Tidus jumped up and moved to the bottom of the stairs to hear it better, and then heard the voices of Sora, and what sounded like Saix thumping after him.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, and Tidus had to spring back upon seeing his friend skidding down the staircase railing on his roller blades, in order to avoid a harsh collision that is.

Leon moved past the surprise Demyx, who was in the process of shouting out praise for his friend, and he blinked curiously at the display. Okay, so the boy _was_ skilled at roller blading, but this meant nothing just yet. Leon narrowed his eyes as he watched him dart around the hall and into the kitchen, just before the flustered silver haired man stumbled after him.

"That rancid, annoying little brat.." He growled, but when he saw the guest, he straightened himself out and instantly regained his composure.

"Xemnas will be down..eh hem..shortly, so we can get this situation under control."

Leon nodded, and Saix disappeared after the kid, who was still causing a commotion in the kitchen. Meanwhile, that stage owner, with his hands still stuffed into his pockets, tried uneasily to avoid the sea of angry stares that surrounded him.

"Sora no leaving here" A cute little girl had moved up to the man, and kicked him in the shin. It was a tiny kick from a tiny girl, so it didn't make much of an impact. Leon had to smirk at the cute harmlessness of it though, before what sounded like shattering glass caused everyone to jump.

"Damn it, brat! How dare you go into my room!" Saix yelled, just as Sora dashed into the dining room, ducking under the table with his legs widely spread for balance. Saix would've flung himself across the table top, but Marluxia had appeared on the other side.

"This ends now" He warned, ready to grab the boy as he skated out. But as he lunged, Sora twisted a single leg backwards and around his other, which in turn caused his entire body to turn to the side, and he glided quickly, and backwards, easily avoiding the grasping arms of Marluxia.

The clutching of the air caused the particular elder to stagger a bit, and tripping, he'd feel a flash of pain when his side connected with the table. Sucking in a breath as he turned onto his back, still pressed up against the table's edge, his eyes narrowed.

"Axel!" He growled, while a lot of the younger kids all clamored at the man, yelling with multiple tiny voices, while others were cheering Sora on, much like Demyx was. But Marluxia couldn't understand why Axel wasn't present.

"I told you, idiots. I'm _not_ leaving here!" He hissed, but with his attention distracted, he wasn't even aware that Xemnas had appeared downstairs, and since he was gliding backwards, he didn't realize it until those strong arms wrapped around his smaller shoulders.

"Now, now, Sora. Why would you make such a fuss? Don't you _want_ a new home? How could you not be sick of me yet?" He practically purred in that soft, velvety, and at the same time, _dark_ tone. Sora grimaced, and pulled at the tight hold. His arms were free, but he really couldn't break out of the grasp around his neck and shoulders.

"Xemnas!" The Head looked up upon hearing his name, and was rewarded with ice water being thrown into his face, shot from the infamous water gun. He let out a yell, and instinctively his arms unraveled from around the boy's shoulders, giving him just enough time to wrench free from the elder's grasp.

The wheels of Sora's skates clicked against the wood of the floor as Sora skidded, rolling backwards and sliding around Demyx while uttering a thanks.

He glanced over to Leon then, whom had propped himself on his shoulder against the door frame watching the fiasco, and with a cheerful grin, the boy flashed him a victory sign.

"I don't go anywhere unless you catch me"

The kids cheered, and Leon smirked, but his eyes soon wandered off to the side where he caught sight of a jump rope, most likely belonging to one of the little girls.

"If you say so, kid."

"Sora!" and by then, Kairi was frantic as she darted down the stairs, swinging around the edge of the staircase just as Sora slid past her. He paused in the door way of the kitchen which was next to the staircase, watching as the other flustered elders regained their composure. Axel had vanished and, once again, was no where to be found though.

"Sora. Stop this nonsense already." Xemnas warned.

"What the hells it going to take for you to realize im _not _leaving here without _her_." He screeched and then turned to Leon. "Please, just adopt her too. Then I'll go happily and you won't have to deal with this.."

Leon eyed the girl for a moment, who had turned her attention to him shyly, and somewhat curiously. He sighed a bit, and ended up shaking his head before glancing to the side. He couldn't take in her too, he barely wanted _this_ one, and he did feel rather bad for taking him away from her, but it was this, or having Riku on his case forever, and unfortunately, that little bit of selfishness ruled out.

"Lets go, Sora." He replied sternly

But Sora frowned and shook his head.

"_You_ can go..straight to hell, I said I'm not going!" He waved a tightly balled fist to accentuate his words, but a faint metallic _click_ suddenly caught him by surprise.

Glancing over his shoulder, his curious eyes would meet with calm green ones as Axel cast him a bit of a grin, while brandishing a strange looking metal gun in his hand.

In truth, it was merely an object they used to cut off the otherwise unremovable ID bracelets the orphans wore, which was the mentioned _click _that Sora heard.

Axel held up Sora's bracelet, dangling it for a moment before dropping it in his outstretched hand. The whole act should've been a sort of liberation. That was the _last_ thing Sora saw this as.

"Go with him, Sora. It will be better than here. " Axel's now free hand moved to usher him forwards, causing him to involuntarily comply by sliding forwards on those skates.

He regained his control fast, however, and quickly turned away just to make a mad dash for the dining room. But Leon, having the foresight to see this, lunged forwards in order to quickly snatch up that abandoned jump rope, and swinging it forwards with a snap of his wrist, he sent the bit of rope cracking out like a whip, wrapping around the boy's single ankle before he got too far.

And as for Sora, he hadn't noticed it until Leon gave it a yank, proving it was tight enough when the boy came to a sudden halt, which then in turn caused him to slip and fall flat on his face.

"Sora!" Kairi jumped to rush to his side, but to her dismay, found a tight grip suddenly on her upper arm. "Let me go, Axel!" She cried, wrenching in his grasp, but he held her tight and motioned to Leon who approached the boy as he struggled to his feet.

Sora did a half turn, in an attempt to quickly get at the rope tethering his ankle, but Leon was faster, and before he could blink Sora was facing forwards with both hands forced behind his back, both his small wrists clutched in a stronger hand.

From around them all, kids wailed, the teens complained, especially Tidus and Demyx whom were both trying to reason with Xemnas, only to be smacked in the back of the head and told to_ "shut up". _

Sora hadn't particularly given up though. The boy growled, and pulled harshly while Leon tried to lift him, but as he slid an arm around his chest in order to secure him, Leon would get a nasty surprise when he felt the boy's teeth sink into his skin.

"Argh!" Naturally the spiky haired heap was promptly discarded so Leon could nurse the wound, which had barely broken through his sleeve and tarnished the skin merely a little, and Sora dropped to his knees with a huff. Regardless though, he quickly pushed himself to his feet, the jump rope still wrapped around his ankle, and made a mad dash on his skates at Kairi just to grab her outstretched hand before he was yanked back by Leon once he recovered. He wouldn't let go though.

"I'm not leaving!" He wailed desperately, clutching the girl's hand. Kairi tightened her hold, squeezing his hand affectionately. But her expression suddenly changed, and from a look of fear there sprang one of doubt, hopelessness, so she closed her eyes and finally pulled back before casting him a somewhat saddened, as well as apologetic look.

"Go, Sora.." She said simply, which in turn caused his body, tense with his motions, to slacken in those clutching arms.

"What..?"

Kairi couldn't bring herself to see the look of surprise coupled with hurt on the innocent boy's face, so when Axel released her, confident that she wouldn't fight to pull him back, she turned away from him.

"Go.." Whether she meant it or not, Sora couldn't say, and for the moment he didn't want to believe that she _did._

"You can't be serious, Kairi..We promised! _I_ promised! I'm not leaving you" He wrenched again, but Leon merely tightened his arms.

"One sky, remember?" She finally said, while forcing as genuine a smile as possible. He wasn't fully convinced, and it was evident by his relaxing form in Leon's tightly grasping arms, as well as the weakened "right" he muttered after.

"_One sky._."

But he couldn't help feeling betrayed.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Regardless of the seemingly lost battle inside, he still fought, pulling and struggling all the way out of the place. He would've said goodbye to his other friends, whom were calling to him from the doorway, had he not been so fully focused on abandoning Kairi, or was it Kairi abandoning him?

"You don't even want me! Bring me back! Now! Please! She's the only family I've got!" Though his pleas were becoming a little less threatening and a little more desperate now, Leon still ignored him, and finally they reached the black stretch limo that had been waiting there for some time now.

The door swung open, seemingly on its own, until Cloud poked his head out, just in time to have a spiky brown haired kid deposited roughly onto his lap. Sora writhed, and fought to get himself right side up, which in turn had Cloud trying to move out of the way before getting nailed in the face by an awkwardly swinging roller blade.

"Geez, watch it there!" He grumbled, just as Leon slid in next to him. He slammed the door behind him just as Sora made a quick lunge, only to fall short when he felt Leon's hand pressing against his back and pushing him down across his lap.

Sora winced slightly, closing one eye while peering through his other at the world through the tinted window as it started to pass them by with the limo's motions and he grumbled in aggravation before he felt hands at his ankle, unwinding the thick rope of the toy.

"Kid" He started, before finally letting the boy slide back into his middle seat, although he shifted on his knees, turning so he could stare out the back windshield at the home he had known for so long, while it gradually grew smaller and smaller. "You're proving to be a whole lot more trouble than you're probably worth."

Sora scowled a little, and continued to stare dejectedly, his chin coming to rest against the top of the cars backseats, while his eyes narrowed and the fight left him. He had all about given up, his head tilting to one side while those eyes finally drifted closed, and he sighed in defeat, all the while failing to acknowledge the thin female silhouette that was watching the car depart from down the road.

"One sky.." He murmured to himself again. "What a load of crap."

* * *

I just wanted to point this out because rereading, I confused myself XD Nothing is going on in the bed when the two are sleeping together. Sora needs the emotional comfort is what I was aiming for oo just wanted to ensure that for all the rikusora's out there :P This isnt a sorakairi piece at all. They're just best friends -heartheartheart- 


	7. faithless hearts

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note**: Long chapter, plot filled and developement. Some action. Reading it back I actually enjoyed it. I hope you do too Thanks again for the continued support from continual reviewers and first time ones as well. :) Hope this chapter gets the same love -heartheartheart-

* * *

-6-

faithless hearts

* * *

_Time. _

It was a factor, and it was also something that he was just about out of.

Riku stared up at the clock on the wall of the practice room. Two p.m. He grasped the trapeze in two hands, but it, along with the rest of the scenery before him, doubled with his heavy eyes.

"Argh.." He grumbled to himself and shook his head. The last week had been pure torture. He ate, drank, and breathed this routine with little to no sleep. Maybe two hours at most. Leon had been informed that he had been intentionally skipping classes to practice as well, so he was incredibly behind on school work, and all he had to show for everything were horribly blistered hands, and an overly damaged ego. "Tomorrow.." He murmured to himself as he stared up into the high ceiling while laying sprawled out on the net after yet another failed attempt. "I'm nearly out of time."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora was ready to fall asleep, as he often was during long car rides. He had turned back around in his seat, nestled between the two in the back of the limo with his arms over his chest, his chin gradually drooping. Though he was knocked back awake every time they'd hit a bump.

"Heh, that tired huh?"

"Shut up." He snapped while withdrawing into a sort of fetal position, his arms tucked into his stomach while his knees were pulled up to his chest. Leon scoffed, and let the boy to his own while turning his gaze out the tinted window. So much for idle conversation.

"So, what is it you do exactly?" As if he hadn't gathered knowledge from Leon's attempt, Cloud dared to strike up a conversation as well.

"Shut up."

But he failed, just as Leon had.

"I don't think he's in a very talkative mood right now" Leon pointed out, while Sora just continued to pout. He had closed his eyes by then and sighed. He might've lost the fight, but he definitely wasn't about to give in and be friendly at that point.

When the limo came to a rolling stop outside the main building, Sora had made a dash for freedom, stupidly jumping over Cloud's lap as soon as the blond pushed open the door.  
But reaching out to catch him by the skate, Leon pulled him back.

"I wouldn't advise you to try that again" He warned.

Taking his advice, he climbed out of the car once Cloud was out, just to make sure he wouldn't make a dash for it again, and leaned against the limo with crossed arms and a rather childish pout, just waiting, like a toddler, to be escorted in.

Sora was silent and brooding as he absorbed his surroundings upon entering the building. The clean white walls and the tiled floor were a deep contrast to the old, lived in home of the orphanage, and aside from the noises of the acrobats in training, it was relatively quiet. No young children anyway.

"Would you take him to Riku and tell him to set him up with something? I'll come check on him later." Leon said to Cloud as he took a seat at his desk. Sora, however, drew back when Cloud motioned toward the door.

"Am I going to have to take your hand?" Came the sarcastically uttered request of the blond haired one. Sora scowled and shook his head, but before either of them had a chance to leave, they'd find that Sephiroth had appeared in the doorway.

"What is this?"He inquired in a cold, demanding tone, motioning to the somewhat intimidated Sora, who looked up at the silver haired performer with a mixture of nervousness as well as contempt.

"I _know_ I told you. He's the new addition" Leon stated simply, while shifting through his normal stack of papers.

Sephiroth eyed the boy, who then tried to glide backwards on his skates to avoid the piercing stare, and after a few silent moments, the elder muttered a mocking "_hmph_"

"How dissapointing." He murmured soon after.

Sora was both hurt, as well as confused, but he didn't comment on it, seeing as how Cloud was ushering him forward with hands at his back, and he glided along on his roller blades compliantly.

When they were out in the hallway, and out of the other's company, Sora decided that Sephiroth was a scary guy, and he didn't particularly want to cross him. Being Riku's brother though, he _did_ look a lot like him, and _he_ didn't seem as scary, maybe only mildly frightening.

He felt the flush heat up in his face and he quickly dismissed those thoughts, just as Cloud paused in front of a set of double doors before pushing them open.

"After you." He said, while motioning for the teen to press onwards.

When he entered, the first thing he noticed were the three familiar faces. It was only after that he registered just what it was they were doing.

"Damn it, Riku. You suck so bad." Roxas called while spending his idle time bouncing on a smaller one person trampoline that was set off in the corner. Meanwhile, Riku rolled onto his stomach, sinking deeper into the net which he had become so well acquainted with. The blindfold was still over his eyes, but he was able to send a glare anyway in Roxas' general direction, even if it hadn't been clearly visible.

"You can't even rock the swing let alone dive blindly. So shut up..bitch" He muttered in response, before grumbling to himself how he wasn't going to be able to do this leap of faith tomorrow.

"Get yourself acquainted. Leon will be in later" Cloud murmured to Sora, who merely nodded before the blond made his exit, leaving the teen to stand idly and awkwardly in the corner.

He had gone unnoticed for sometime, that is until Namine just happened to glance over from her place on the opposite platform with the trapeze in her grasp.

"Hey! Sora!" She called, causing the other two to look as well.

"Well, looky there. Didn't I say it? By the end of the week" Riku declared triumphantly to a newly glaring Sora.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was getting angry again. Those eyes closed shut for the moment as he forced the memories of earlier that day out of his mind. He didn't want to think about how he failed to keep his promise, or how _she_ abandoned him...

Then suddenly, in a flash of red, he completely snapped. All of his problems he saw as Riku's fault. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for _him_ after all.

"Come on, Sora. It hasn't been _that_ bad, has it?" Riku called after having climbed to the high platform once more.

The taunting, mocking tone, at least that's how Sora interpreted it, caused the anger stricken boy to lunge forwards. Straightly fixed wheels on the bottom of the skates scraped noisily against the polished wooden floors.

"You big,dumb jerk!" He yelled as he approached the center trampoline. Roxas and Namine looked on surprised, but also confused, that is until Namine realized what he was aiming for.

"Sora, no!" Namine dropped the swing she was clutching, but realized she was too late to stop the younger teen as he leapt, throwing himself at the trampoline.

Sora's skates pressed into the thick fabric of the trampoline's bed, and he bent his thin arms back for needed leverage.

"_Weird._." Namine thought as she watched him. "_It's like he knows what to do."_

Being that he was also a very small thing, and weighed very little, the boy sailed up with ease, and a startled Riku, still blinded, hadn't even seen it coming when Sora pounced him, though he _heard _it, the fierce and desperate yell as the younger one threw himself upon him, both hands pressing forcefully against the older one's chest.

Riku stumbled backwards, and could feel the edge of the platform, but before he fell, he made sure to latch onto the upper arms of Sora, so that when he _did_ fall, the boy came with him, and they both tumbled off the equipment, a struggling mess of intertwining limbs while Sora struggled to attack.

Meanwhile, they both plunged the long way down, and Riku let out a yell that was something of a mix between anger and fright. He still donned the blindfold, so everything was black and all he felt was the air at his back and his hair as it skimmed the sides of his face during the fall.

Then there was the extra weight that landed on top of him, even if he landed on his back, Sora landed harder with his knee into his stomach, unintentionally, but it still knocked the wind out of the silver haired performer, who gasped in pain and tried to throw him off.

But Sora clung, flailing like mad and clawing at whatever he could, including Riku's face, and his arms. Riku tried to throw him off, then attempted to _at least _stop his flailing arms, but every time he went to grab him, the pressure on the blisters on his hands sent jolts of electric pain straight up his entire being.

"Damn it, Sora! _Quit it_"

But he wouldn't. Instead, he merely continued to claw at the bared portions of Riku's arms and face with all the ferocity of a rabid cat and Riku growled and grunted while blindly seeking out the boy's wrists, which he finally caught, though with great discomfort as his sore hands tightened.

"Calm..the fuck...down." He growled threateningly, and rolled the two over so that he was atop the smaller, struggling boy.

"I hate you!" He screeched, while squirming beneath the stronger teen. Riku felt his brows furrow beneath his blindfold, but since Namine had arrived on the scene, throwing herself into the net just so she could aid Riku in restraining the crazed boy, he was able to lean back, allowing her to throw her arms around Sora's shoulders when he made another lunge.

"Calm down, Sora!" As he struggled, she whispered to him, followed by soft, gentle coos of sorts that eventually had his tense body weakening.

For the second time that day all fight and all resolve left him, and weakly he punched a fist into the net.

"It's _his_ fault.." He whined and eventually slackened against Namine's body, her arms encircling him in the form of a gentle hug. Though her eyes moved over to Riku's once he was rid of the blindfold, and in them she witnessed the undeniable sense of remorse coupled with his characteristic aggravation. He felt _bad_, and was _trying _to be angry.

**-**o**O**o**-**

No one wanted to bring up the incident as the day went on. Plus there was a show to do anyway.

Sora stood backstage with Roxas, and a few other of the other "newbies" still trudging through their basic training.

He wanted to admit to himself that the show was as boring as the last time he saw it, which was with Kairi and the others. But at such a close range, the flashy colors, and dazzling effects coupled with Namine's and Sephiroth's undeniable talent on the trapezes, made him change his mind.

He was entranced, it would seem, especially with Namine in particular, who was so graceful and elegant as she swung, leaping from swing to swing, every so often caught by Sephiroth who would in turn send her in another direction, just so she could spin in midair, and strike a beautiful pose, or execute a dangerous yet amazing flip. The silky whiteness of her attire flowed about her small body, particularly the billowing sleeves which held a likeness similar to angel wings, and the lighting and effects that surrounded her definitely made her exuberant performance seem all the more bright and beautiful.

Sora had a certain gleam in his eye as he watched her. Roxas did too.

"She's so pretty.." Roxas would finally admit, although he was somewhat dazed when he said it. Sora nodded once, solemnly, as if guilty to admit it. He knew he wasn't developing any sort of feelings for her, that would've been disloyal to Kairi, even if there was nothing _there_ either, because Kairi didn't feel the same.

Regardless, Kairi would _always _be the_ only_ person he'd ever love. He promised himself that.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the show was over, Sora wanted to be shown to his room. He no longer wanted to be around any of them that night. Riku was told to be his guide, but he refused adamantly, so Namine was the one that showed him up the long stairs to the hall of dormitories, and to the empty one at the very end of the hallway.

She even helped him unpack the things that had been sent for, from the orphanage, later that day, trying eagerly not to take much interest in his personal belongings, like certain notebooks, a weird little black pen thing that appeared to have some sort of pointer at the end, and a silver

crown charm on a chain in particular.

"You were amazing.." Sora finally whispered, as if he had trouble getting the words out, while she helped stuff other such trinkets into drawers by his beside.

"Heh.." Namine smiled lightly, and offered a weak thanks before moving toward the door. She was still in costume, so the rising moon through the window cast a light over her that gave her an almost ghostly appearance. "Thank you..." She paused, looking thoughtful before she add: "Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us?" She had asked it with concern. But he shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'm sort of tired.."

She nodded in understanding, and took her leave, letting him alone to do as he wanted, and after _that_ day, all he wanted to do was sleep.

But he couldn't sleep and he knew he wouldn't sleep, as much as he wanted to. The bed was comfy enough, even nicer than his own back at the orphanage, he thought. But the moment he even closed his eyes he thought he could hear the distant, maniacal laughter that tortured him during the day. The moment he'd drift off into a peaceful slumber he'd be haunted, like he always was. He wanted to sleep, but he knew it was physically impossible.

So for the last two hours, vibrant blue eyes glowed in the dark shadows that washed over the room, broken only by the bits of moonlight that pierced through the windows.

Sora sighed and hugged his knees tighter to his chest, the sound of his rapidly beating heart competing with the torturous ring of silence in his ears.

A glance to the clock confirmed that it was only a little after midnight. He had been sitting there in silence, and in darkness for the past two hours since they all retired to their rooms.

"Argh, I can't take this any more.." He growled out loud, finally getting to his feet and leaving his room. The door creaked with his exit, but a glance down the hallway of the dormitories showed that all were asleep, or out in late night outings, since those vast halls were empty as well as dark.

Bared feet trudged lazily against the cold tile. He had no real idea where he was going, but anywhere would've been better than sitting alone in that dark room.

Eventually the thoughts of Kairi replaced the thoughts of how miserable he was here, but in turn she only made him more miserable. Why did she have such a sudden change of heart like she had? It made no sense to him.

Brows furrowed, and bony arms set neatly over his t-shirt clad chest. Sighing to himself, he shook his head and tried to sort through this mystery just in time to hear soft footsteps further down the hall.

Curious, he approached the silhouette, who eventually came to take the shape of Namine in the light from the moon outside the window.

They were close, but she hadn't noticed him yet, and Sora noted the reason to be none other than closed eyes while she sang slightly out loud to herself.

She had on an iPod which was fixed into her ears and clutched in her hand as she stalked idly down the hallway, nearly bumping into the boy as he halted just to eye her curiously.

"Huh, Oh, Sora!" She exclaimed when she finally realized he was standing there while pulling the earphones from her ears before stuffing the contraption into the pocket of her pajama pants.

He was neither happy, nor horribly displeased to see her, so he offered a meek wave while still bearing a rather confused expression as he eyed her. There was something about her that sparked up a certain dislike in him, but it was only at that moment.

It didn't take him too long to figure it out however.

"What are you doing up? We all thought you'd be asleep by now." She asked sweetly while fixing her hands neatly behind her back.

Sora shrugged and looked past her, checking to make sure that there wasn't anyone else close by.

"I couldn't.." He admitted a little uneasily, causing a spark of confusion on the young girl's face. But she shrugged nonetheless.

"I'm going to visit Riku, would you like to join me?"

Sora was divided. He wanted to say no given the hatred boiling at the mere _mention _of the name. But he also knew he didn't want to return to the lonely solitude of his dark room. He took a sudden interest at the floor, small hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of his T-shirt.

"You should also apologize for today" She then added as an afterthought. He sighed, but nodded just the same, knowing that she was right. His anger _had_ been a little unprovoked.

"Yeah.." He finally answered.

"I know you're not entirely too happy here. But you should give it a chance." Namine offered after an unpleasant quietness that lingered the few moments during the start of their short venture to the practice room downstairs. "Everyone needs family.."

Sora frowned a bit, but did his best not to lash out at the girl, whom was only trying to be friendly, he concluded.

"I _did_ have a family.." He grumbled a little less than enthused. Namine's normal smile gave way for a saddened frown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"No, Don't apologize, _I'm _sorry. Things have just been sort of hard.." Sora cut her off before she could finish, and Namine's cheerful disposition once more returned.

"Well don't you think you could give us a chance?"

Sora stopped walking, and Namine stopped a few feet ahead of him, turning to face him while somewhat confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Why am I really here? I don't think a guy like Leon who owns this place would just up and want to adopt a kid..."

Namine looked thoughtful for a moment, and the truth was, she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. It wasn't a terrible secret or anything, but she still felt somewhat uncomfortable. It might've only boiled him and Riku's already bad blood further.

"Well, the thing is–" She started, though she had turned away from him so she faced back down the hallway. Sora followed suit, even if they didn't start walking just yet. "–We're not doing too well, the company that is. The crowds are getting less and less.."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"That day when you were running, and Riku found you, he told us that there was something about you. He couldn't say what it was, but he felt like..you were what this place needed."

"..I don't understand. What do you mean?

"Eventually, you're going to be on the stage with the rest of us"

Sora had to do a double take to make sure he heard her correctly, though when he was sure, he merely reached behind the back of his head to rub idly, while trying to hide his unpleasant surprise.

"..Namine, are you crazy? Besides the fact that I've never done anything remotely resembling the stuff you do..I hate it. It's boring" Then he added as an afterthought: "No offense.."

"You can't possibly say you hate something if you've never even tried it.." She reasoned, her head lightly canted to one side, and Sora frowned as the blond strands of silky hair framing an angelic face mirrored a certain red headed girl he used to know.

"I– I can't possibly do what you're saying I can. "

"I agreed with Riku, you know. I only had to look at you once to know that you're someone special. And for Riku to say _that_ about _anyone_..Well, it _has_ to be true. Just give it a try. We're all gonna help you, you know"

Sora didn't respond, even if he did blush at the mention of being someone special. No one had ever referred to him like that before, not even Kairi. Needless to say, the girl's words did tug at his heartstrings a bit. But he still remained a block of ice regarding everything else.

"Hey Namine?" He decided to change the subject, just as the two started walking again.

"Hm?"

"What did Riku mean when he said "I can't do this leap of faith"? "

"Sephiroth made a deal with him. He said that if he could do this particular routine he could have his lead role for the rest of the performances."

"Doesn't sound too bad, though I guess the routine is hard?"

"In itself– not really. But the whole object of it is that you're blindfolded when doing it. So it's all about timing, and no one here seems to have good timing." She added with a chuckle, though she sighed soon after. "I have utmost faith in him, but he doesn't seem to have it in himself."

"I guess the act holds true to its name then.." Sora thought out loud, and Namine nodded in agreement.

"It was his mother's special move. She was the _only_ one that could ever do it."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. It was actually part of the reason why the company has lost so much. She was the star here, and after the accident, all the performers sort of lost their shine. Myself included, even if I wasn't her blood daughter." Namine explained, and Sora absorbed it all with interested eyes. "His father had been very sick already. The death of his wife was just so much he could take..." She trailed off, figuring he'd get the hint.

They turned the corner and started down the steep flight of stairs to the first floor. Sora trailed his hand lazily along the railing, blinking curiously as he mused over all he had heard, since he could relate to some of it anyway.

"So what about you?" Namine finally asked as they started for the stretch of practice rooms on the first floor. "You never answered my question about _your _parents."

Sora visibly tensed, although he tried to hide it by turning his eyes off to the side. A nervous lump formed in the back of his throat, and he forced it down before actually daring to speak.

"My mother died.." He responded quickly, so quickly that Namine's brow arched inquisitively. How bluntly worded, she had thought.

"And your father?"

"I don't know..."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora couldn't believe that Riku was still training so hard and so long after midnight. He watched curiously as the silver haired teen flipped his stiff body backwards, gracefully, arms that had been horizontal reached upwards for the swing, only to miss it by mere seconds. He plunged, yet again, though this time he barely had the strength to turn himself to land safely on his back.

"I just can't get this" He growled to himself in his momentary weakness, slamming a balled fist into the mesh of the safety net.

"Maybe cause you're exhausted." Namine interjected, her voice cutting into the silence of the solitude that Riku thought he had.

"Nami..What are you doing here?" He started gently, though by the end of his statement he sounded a little aggravated.

"I came to make sure you weren't dead yet. And I brought a friend" She added.

Riku '_hmphed'_ as he rolled off the net, landing lightly on bare feet while directing his obscured gaze to the duo in the doorway.

"And whom is it this time?" He asked while reaching up to pluck at the blindfold so he could unravel it from around his eyes.

"It's me.." Sora spoke in a timid whisper. Riku froze, and let his hands drift away from the fabric, which was still lightly tied around his head. He seemed tense for the moment, but he quickly brushed it off and smirked.

"Should I be afraid this time?" He snickered while resuming the removal of the blindfold. Sora frowned a little, though his eyes wandered to the floor in shame.

"I just wanted to say– I'm sorry about before"

"Why would you apologize? It isn't as if you had much of an impact anyway."

"You were flailing and screaming like a girl!" Sora exclaimed, completely forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be apologizing.

"I was already injured, and it was hard to fight off your weak, little cat scratches. Doesn't mean you were very damaging."

"Come on, Riku. Lay off. He said he was sorry." Namine interjected, which caused those deep jade eyes to turn on her.

"Just because someone apologizes, it doesn't mean I have to accept it." He snapped, but Namine only scowled, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you're like a spoiled toddler when you don't"

"Come on, Namine. I don't need _your_ lectures tonight" He grumbled before turning to Sora. "And I definitely don't need some ungrateful, whiny orphan brat attacking me. So seriously, don't try that stunt again. You will regret it.._dearly_"

Sora frowned, but drew back nonetheless when Riku pointed that accusatory finger at him. He left the two to their own then, when he made his way to the door and exited, letting the echo of it slamming bounce off the walls.

"Hmph. What a stubborn brat he can be" Namine pondered out loud, though she turned to Sora with a warmer smile. "Don't let him get to you. He's just nervous about tomorrow."

But as Sora continued to stare at the door, after having watched him storm out, he realized he was still annoyed, and he regretted apologizing to that undeserving fool.

"Yeah well, I hope he fails." the boy scoffed and shook his head, though struck with a thought, he glanced over to the girl.

"Hey Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Riku have like..a thing going on?"

Namine snickered and shook her head.

"I was interested a while ago, but he wasn't"

"How's that even possible? You're a..really pretty, talented girl.." He immediately blushed when he said that, while concluding that he really _did _say stupid things when going on a half nights sleep.

"Awh, you're sweet." Namine said with a warm smile. "But the thing is..Heh.._that's_ the thing."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She responded with a thoughtful grin. "I'm starting to believe there was more than one reason Riku had for wanting _you_ in particular."

Sora only frowned in confusion though, since_ that _didn't make any sense at all.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the new day had dawned, Riku found himself awake in bed for the longest time, just staring at the ceiling, and barely blinking. Today was finally the dreaded day. Not only was he a year older, but today was the day he'd live up to his bold claim, or be humiliated in trying to.

After a rejuvenating shower, brushing of the teeth, and dressing, he met Roxas, Namine and Sora in the hallway.

"Namine.." Riku had started, his tone already apologetic. Though knowing what he was about to say, Namine offered a half smile, half grin, and merely pounced on him in an affectionate hug.

"Don't worry about it and happy birthday."

Riku smiled, comforted by the fact that he could be himself, his jerky-at-times self, and she would barely be at all phased.

"Thanks Nami." He replied, before breathing in deep. "I think I'm ready to do this.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The actual stage seemed much bigger when it was empty, Sora noted to himself, after remembering having seen the latest production with everyone back at the orphanage, the other night.

Glancing over towards the audience seats, he noticed Leon, Cloud, and Sephiroth had gathered, along with a few more people, probably cast members and the like, including two strangely hyper, bouncing girls.

"Good luck, Riiiiku!" Shouted the brunette with an oddly flipped hairstyle, while the other girl besides her merely bounced excitedly in her seat.

No words were exchanged between Riku or Sephiroth, or any of those others actually. There didn't really need to be. The set was ready for him, and people in the controls room were ready with the swings.

"Don't worry, you'll nail this." Namine whispered, while offering one more reassuring hug.

He might not have looked it, but Riku was nervous as all hell. He barely hugged his friend back, and instead he merely ushered her off him, gently, while nodding.

"I know.." he murmured.

"Yeah, You can do it, buddy" Roxas grinned as he moved behind him, just to offer a friendly slap on the back. Riku snickered and turned to face him.

"Then it's your turn." He chuckled a little, and Roxas shook his head.

"Only when _you_ pull this off.."

"Fair enough."

Sora stood back, feeling suddenly more out of place than ever. Riku had to pass him as he moved to the set, and as he did so, he shot him a rather nasty look. The coldness in those jade eyes made the younger of the two shiver lightly, though he turned, transfixed, as he watched the image of composure walk a long walk to his doom, it would seem. He knew that he, himself, would never be able to do this. He finally concluded that Namine was absolutely crazy, but he also knew he had to give Riku credit.

Before that moment, Riku had been given explicit instructions to wait for the buzzer that would signal the time to jump so he would be in sync with the swings. So he took the moment to stand at the edge of the high up platform, which stood on one side of the lengthy horizontal stage. The large, center trampoline had been raised, and it sat between that one platform and the other on the opposite side.

Safety nets were stretched around the two platforms and the trampoline, but the fall seemed even more dangerous than it had in the practice room.

As the three found seats in the audience themselves, Sora felt strangely nauseous. How was he going to pull this off? The whole thing seemed insane to him. Either way, he sat back to enjoy the show, watching as Riku secured the blindfold around his eyes for that final time.

"Are you ready, Ri?" Leon yelled up to Riku, who now stood poised and ready at the edge of the platform.

"Ready as I'll ever be" He called back. Leon spoke into the headset he wore, alerting the guys that were working the controls.

"He's set. Buzz when ready."

The guys at the controls affirmed the order, and prepared to hit the final button, waiting just a few moments more to ensure the proper readiness.

A hushed silence washed over the few people that had gathered to watch when the buzz rang out. All pairs of eyes became solely fixated upon the figure perched on the high up platform.

The buzz echoed, the eyes stared, and Riku made that final leap...

* * *

_end chapter 6_

oh cliffiness, how i love you -heartheartheart-


	8. a new rivalry

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note**: another fun chapter to write. thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. i was surprised it got the most so far xD hopefully this one will be just as good :) enjoy!

* * *

-7-

a new rivalry

* * *

The house was quiet with Sora gone.

_Too_ quiet, thought Demyx as he drummed the tip of his water gun aimlessly against the back of the sofa. Tidus was busy staring at the clock, if that could be classified as actually _doing_ something, but the more he stared, the more he was convinced the second hand moved five seconds backwards and two seconds forwards.

"Man! This totally sucks" He finally said, causing Demyx to jump.

"Eh?"

"There is absolutely nothing to do without Sora"

"We could..put pink hair dye in Saix's shampoo bottle like last time" Demyx suggested, but Tidus promptly shook his head.

"No, that was Sora's idea. It was all Sora's idea. It's like we can't do anything without it bringing up the memory of our lost friend."

Defeated by this idea, both sighed in unison and slumped beneath their metaphorical rain cloud.

"Yeah well maybe if _someone _stood up for her boyfriend, he'd still be here" Demyx remarked, regarding the red headed girl who sat on the windowsill, staring out aimlessly and forlornly into the rain.

Kairi cast him a glare before her head, as well as her shoulder were pressed up against the smooth surface of the window and she sighed, watching as her breath took shape on the glass.

"Leave her alone, Demyx. It was hard enough losing your bo-"

"He wasn't my boyfriend." She finally snapped, causing them both to look up questioningly.

"He spent nights in your room. What was he then?"

"My friend." She replied with a grumble. "My best friend."

"Well still, you let him go really easily" Demyx pointed out to Kairi's dismay. But nevertheless she turned to face the two with crossed arms.

"It was better this way. He needs to get out of this place." She declared.

"And why is that?" Came both of their replies.

"Too many memories for him."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The room's silence was broken by the incessant and impatient drumming of gloved fingers atop a messy desk. Another hour had gone by, and an anointment had been missed.

That is until a single knock was greeted by Xemnas' angered "_Enter._"

No other time was wasted, and the door was flung open, parting the way for a gruff looking man who bore a strikingly similar appearance to Xemnas. His long silver hair was done a tad differently, and his skin was a bit darker. But cold amber eyes held the same fiery, dark glow as they regarded the other, while moving to slam an old brief case onto his desk.

"You're late." Xemnas growled. The other chuckled, but his sardonic laugh was interrupted by a fierce fit of coughs.

"Your money is here, yes? Time shouldn't matter"

"Well lets just see how much this is endeavor is worth to you." Xemnas replied while reaching out to take hold of that offered briefcase. He flipped open the catch and pried open the top just to behold a rather large pile of money, all hundred dollar bills.

"One hundred grand" The man stated. "And it's all here if you'd like to count it"

Xemnas stared at the pile with seemingly uninterested eyes, though he did run a gloved finger over the smooth papery top.

"Such dirty money" He remarked, before withdrawing his hand merely to settle it over his other folded arm. "I can't believe you were acquitted." Came his sudden change of subject.

To this though, the man smirked and crossed his arms over his dark suit, tilting his head slightly with a scoff.

"They found someone else that fit the scene better than I."

"Hmph.."

"Now, the address, if you would?"

* * *

_Time. _

He was out of it, and oh how he wished he could rewind it to fix that one mistake. That one fatal error that screwed up the routine and caused him, once more, to bellyflop into the net, even though this time he had enough strength to flip himself over. He didn't want to seem like a_ total_ screw up anyway.

His best friend for the week, the safety net, cradled his weakened body, which trembled with humiliation, and he stared, transfixed, at the high ceiling, the dimmed lights, as if it held some sort of answer to this predicament.

"I failed.." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Sephiroth scoffed.

"The cast will remain unchanged" He spoke aloud, loud enough for Riku to hear as he rolled to the side, while Leon snickered, leaning back in his seat with hands idly folded behind his head.

"He almost got it. He got further than _you_ ever got, Seph"

"Well he didn't make it."

"Still, he has got talent and it's improving. Give it a few more days and he'll have it"

But Sephiroth frowned lightly, retaking his own seat besides his brother as he watched Riku roll out of the safety net. His posture was sort of slackened, not like his usual proud stance. _So defeated he must've felt,_ Sephiroth thought with a small smirk.

Meanwhile, Namine was the first of the group to meet Riku as he rolled off the net, just to land weakly on his wobbly legs.

"I'm sorry, Nami. I couldn't do it.."

"Next time, Riku. It doesn't matter."

"Oh Riiku! You were so close!" The girl with the odd hairstyle pounced the dejected teen, which in turn actually did manage to draw a little chuckle from him, even if he gently pried her clinging form off him.

"I'll get it next time, Selphie"

Sora had hung back from the group as they crowded around the forlorn teen, his hands idly stuffed into his pockets.

Though soon he'd feel a hard jab at his back, and whirling around, he'd find himself face to face with another strange girl.

"Never seen you before!" She chimed happily, and Sora recoiled slightly nervous, slightly annoyed.

"I'm Sora.." though he responded as politely as he could, just so the girl with the short black hair could take him by the hand and shake it in a friendly manner.

"I'm Yuffie!" She exclaimed. "And that's Selphie!" Referring to the brunette who had joined the two, practically pouncing Sora now who drew back in fear of those two brightly shining green eyes.

"Wow! You're really cute!" She poked him in the chest, and he batted her hand away while trying to fend off his blush. "Where'd you come from and what are you doing here? Are you going to be in the show? OH! Are you going to do the trampoline with us!" She grabbed his hands, peering curiously into his eyes while Yuffie bounced around besides them.

"Oh yeah! Just think how awesome he'd be in costume!"

Namine chuckled lightly upon joining the trio, while Riku and Roxas hung back, talking and murmuring, and casting glances towards Sora in particular.

"Leon adopted him. He's not doing anything yet.." She explained, just as Sora broke away from the two "_crazies_" and practically leapt behind the blond for protection.

"Awh, well tell Leon he'd be good at the trampoline." The one known as Selphie declared, and somehow, recalling back to yesterday, Namine had to agree.

"You're probably right, Selph. But..we'll see." Snickering, she turned around half way, just until she was able to playfully pat the boy on the head, though he merely sulked in response.

"Okay well now that I've just humiliated myself, can we do something fun? It _is_ my birthday anyway.." Riku finally interrupted as he approached the scene..

Namine looked thoughtful for the moment, but then smiled before turning to Sora and whispering something in his ear.

"..Why?" He asked once hearing the request.

"Please? It'll be fun..and maybe you two can bond" She added hopefully, which only made him scowl.

"I don't want to bond with him.." He pouted, causing Namine to frown and then to prod him in the shoulder.

"Well it'll be something fun for you to do. You like to do it, right?"

Well whatever this '_it' _was, Sora nodded, and half-heartedly he agreed even if this could've been viewed as doing something nice for him. So to keep himself from getting angry at that thought, he convinced himself it was something nice for Namine instead.

"Fine" He murmured before storming off, leaving the others behind and confused.

"Where's he going?" Riku inquired, and Namine shrugged.

"You'll see! But lets get out of here for now since we all want to give you your present"

**-**o**O**o**-**

They all gathered outside the main building, though Sora hung back a bit once he returned with the requested item, his roller blades, and seated himself on a low wall that lined the main entrance to the main building. Idly, he'd click the skates against the cement as he eyed the group from afar and watching them converse, he couldn't help the certain loneliness that prodded him, making him realize how much he missed his own friends.

Meanwhile, Sora watched as Namine handed the fairly large box she was carrying to Riku..

"We all chipped in since no one knew what to get you." She started cheerily. "And after the big deal you made, we thought you'd like these."

He ripped the paper off the neatly wrapped box, and smirked a bit when he saw its contents pictured clearly on the front.

"Heh, Thanks guys." He said, before holding up the box to the curious Sora, with a grin.

Of course Sora only rolled his eyes and looked away when he caught sight of the gift, and he realized the point of Namine's earlier request.

"I _did _wonder what it would be like to roller blade ever since _he _showed up" Riku stated while picking at the tape that held the box shut.

"And now Sora can show you how" Namine added, to which Riku paused, looked up, and actually smirked.

"True." He stated pointedly, while directing his attention to the distracted Sora. "Isn't that right?"

"What?" Sora called back with that hint of aggravation in his voice.

"You can teach me how to skate"

There was something sarcastic about his manner that made the boy really uneasy, so for the moment he didn't answer, and soon he'd see that he was right.

Riku had the box opened, and was in the process of trying on the skates while Sora watched. After buckling the last of the clasps in place, he stood, and was perfectly balanced, unlike most new skaters.

That was the first clue. The second being none other than the fact that when he took a test run around the small area, he glided as smoothly as if he'd been skating all his life. He even managed to turn on them so that when he glided past Sora, he was skating backwards.

"You honestly think I'd need to be taught _anything_ by someone like you? Please, Sora. You may be a good skater, but I'm probably better. And I haven't even roller bladed a day in my life!" He taunted .

"Come on, Sora! Don't let him talk to you like that!" Encouraged Namine, although Sora cast her a dissaproving sort of glare.

"See? He doesn't want to be shown how true it actually is." Riku sneered and spun on his skates, merely testing, once again, just how good he actually was.

"No, stupid. I just couldn't be bothered with you.." Sora replied after those moments of silence from him. But as he cast a glance out across the city, he was struck with a sudden idea. "On second thought, How about a race? First one around the city and gets back here wins. That should show who's actually better"

Riku grinned and accepted the challenge with a confident "You're on." But then he crossed his arms for a moment, while uttering a thoughtful '_hmm_'

"We should make this interesting" He said with a grin, and Sora tilted his head while pushing himself off from his seated spot.

"How so?"

"If I win you have to stop complaining and even admit that this is a nice place to live."

Sora scowled while those arms slid over his chest, mimicking Riku's thoughtful pose, but he agreed nonetheless.

"And if I win?"

"Why even discuss it? You won't"

"And if _I_ win?"

"If you win then we'll take you back to the orphanage and I'll admit it was a mistake trying to make you come here."

Sora immediately accepted, although that entailed him to wonder if he should just try to win this race rather than carry out his idea.

_Best just stick to the plan anyway_, he finally asserted. _He could always go back on his word._

Riku nodded himself, and skated to the very edge of the entrance way, motioning for Sora to follow

"Lets get this started then"

Meanwhile, the others hung back to watch with utmost excitement.

"Ready?"

"Set.."

"Go!"

When they both took off, it was clear they were evenly matched for speed skating anyway, that is until Riku suddenly broke ahead in a fast sprint.

That was fine though, Sora was busy being distracted with other thoughts other than winning that stupid race.

But this set up was perfect anyway, he thought as he sped along the streets while pretending to trail. Sora didn't care if Riku won, actually there really was no race. The boy pretended to compete just so he could skate at his normally fast pace while seeking out the street signs that would lead him back to the orphanage.

He wasn't the greatest with actually reading directions, but he had a good visual memory. So he figured he'd be able to recall the streets traveled and the other such landmarks.

"You're going to have to go faster than that if you want to beat me!" Riku called and in spite of himself, Sora actually smirked while spinning out of the way of two delivery men transporting a large package across the sidewalk where the two raced.

He skidded a little, his thin body tilting a bit to the side as he regained control before jumping, and gliding along the edge of the sidewalk before it melted into the street.

Every so often Riku would glance back over his shoulder, and that time in particular, he'd gain sight of the spiky haired brunette as he gradually caught up.

"You're too slow, Sora. You may be a good skater, but you seem to lack control if you go fast."

Or so he thought, since Sora was about to prove him wrong. That smirk never left him as he kicked it into full gear. More pedestrians were dodged and finally he ran past the silver haired teen who remained gawking from behind him.

But before he could react, he'd notice Sora hang a quick left and finally the realization dawned on him.

"He had no intention of racing me.." He murmured out loud, but then actually smirked himself. "Clever little kid.." Strong legs were perfect for speed skating, and his arms pumped for much needed momentum, even though Sora was already out of his range of vision.

But the path was followed and eventually the little blur of chocolate spikes became visible again, and Riku aimed for him, his own wheels scratching at the rocky sidewalk with a speed that couldn't possibly have been exceeded.

"You're not smart, Sora!" He yelled just as Sora rounded yet another corner. Riku took the moment to glance around quickly at the passing world. There was nothing that could aid him acrobatically, so he'd have to rely on speed alone, and apparently..it seemed Sora was faster than him.

But Sora made a mistake, and gradually the surroundings weren't so familiar any more. Cerulean eyes were frantic and wide as they stared around at the unfamiliar blur of a world. He wouldn't slow down though. He'd rather sleep on the street then go back there with them.

Namine might not have been so bad, but he didn't particularly care too much for the others, and he damn well loathed Riku. The mere thought made him grit his teeth. How _dare _he rip him away from his only family. How _dare_ he.

Though all the thoughts over the said Silver haired acrobat led Sora to become distracted and unfocused, such that he didn't see the form take shape in front of him until it was too late, and he skated into those waiting arms.

"God damn it, Riku!" The boy writhed when he felt strong hands grasp his upper arms, but when he opened his tightly closed eyes he'd find that a terrible mistake had been made.

Sky blue eyes didn't meet with oceanic pools of jade like he thought they would. Instead he was met with the cold hard glare of twin ambers.

"Sora.." The man purred in a deep, dark tone and taking advantage of the fact that Sora had frozen in fear, the back of a gloved hand trailed gently down his cheek.

Of course, when Sora finally snapped out of it, he wrenched in his grasp and with an arm now freed due to the man's wandering hand, he reached up and batted it away.

"Don't touch me" He snapped, eyes once frightened now bore a fierce angry fire. "Get away from me!"

But the man only smirked, and parted dry, cracked lips to speak when a sudden calamity diverted _both_ their attention.

"Gah! Can't stop! Can't STOP!"

For the briefest of moments Sora was thankful to see Riku as well as his inability at skating given he knew how to speed up, just not how to properly break. Only the _briefest of moments_, since that relief soon dissipated the moment the silver haired teen crashed into the duo, sending everyone crashing and skidding along the hard rocky ground.

The man yelled out in pain and latched onto Sora's t-shirt for support. So when they all crashed into the nearby dead end, Sora heard a very dissatisfying rip right from the neck to his lower stomach, right before he smashed his head against the brick of the wall.

When they settled, Sora, although weakened and dizzy from the impact, wrenched away from the man who still had a hold on his torn shirt, and that said man then growled and forced the cluttered Riku off the two, who then rolled with a groan of discomfort before pushing himself to his hands and knees.

He was just in time to see the strange man force Sora to the ground and then crawl over him, large hands pinning bony shoulders beneath him before those palms trailed threateningly a bit down his arms, that is until they reached the tear in his shirt.

Finger tips splayed against a bared portion of the young boy's chest, and for the life of him he could barely move, too dizzy and dazed from the collision still, and bordering on passing out it would seem.

So the folds of the T-shirt were parted by those gloved hands, bringing to light Sora's scar on his chest, and he then drew a finger tip down the length of it, applying a considerable amount of pressure, enough to make the boy wince.

"Get the fuck off him, you pervert!" Came a sudden outburst that the man hadn't seen coming, so when he looked up, he was treated to a kick in the jaw, awkwardly, with a skate clad foot and he flew backwards, skidding along the hard ground until he was able to stagger to his feet, all the while clutching his aching jaw.

Narrowed amber eyes watched on as Riku dropped to his knees to take hold of the fallen boy, who was still seemingly dazed after hitting his head so hard. But it was then that Riku noticed it, and pushing his shirt a little further down his arm, he eyed the torn, jagged skin that was barely held together. It wasn't a fresh wound, but it wasn't so old that it was faded, or even remotely healed. It didn't even look like it _was_ healing. His brows furrowed a bit at the sight, but then he looked up to see the man still gawking.

"Get the fuck out of here" Riku growled, while sliding an arm beneath Sora's back, the other hooking under the bend in his knees just so he could lift him up.

His eyes locked with those strange amber ones, and the man bore the eeriest of grins. But without having to be told again, he took his leave, idly brushing past the teen and bumping his shoulder. Though Riku would then notice the last glance cast at the passed out boy in Riku's arms, and Riku could've sworn he heard the man mutter the boys name.

**-**o**O**o**-**

_He tried to sit up, but found his movement restricted by thick metal cuffs that held him securely to what appeared to be a cold metal medical table. His thin body was bared and stretched out with his arms and legs splayed_

_Around him machines beeped and buzzed, particularly the heart monitor with its neon green lines arching crazily on the screen. _

_They only drew faster and sharper upon the approach of the white robed man. _

_He loomed over the tethered boy, who was more frantic now as he tried to escape or at least dodge the cold eyes bearing down upon his naked form. But those metal bonds made such an endeavor impossible, and the dark, maniacal chuckle echoed off the laboratory walls. _

"_Sora.." He purred. "It's time. Sora..Sora.." _

"Sora?" The boy was shaken awake by small hands at his shoulders, and when he opened his eyes, he'd find his world nothing more than a complete blur, as well as the fact that his head hurt intolerably.

"Huh..? What? Da- Ugh..Oh Namine.." Sora sat up weakly, a hand to his head to fend off the ache, just as his vision finally blurred back into focus. But as he became more aware, the other thing he'd notice was that he was devoid of a shirt, and instinctually, he panicked. "What? Where are my clothes!" He demanded, ripping back his blanket to find that he still had on his pants, but his scar, as well as his back, tingled with an odd sensation"Ugh" he grumbled while reaching back to scratch at the sudden itch at his upper back."What the hell?"

Namine looked a bit forlorn for a moment while reaching out to gently take his hand, bringing it back to his front so he didn't make things worse.

"It's medicine.." She explained. "You have some pretty nasty welts on your back, not to mention that scar on your chest.." She pointed, and after blushing, Sora quickly leaned forward, a palm pressed to his heart in order to hide it.

"Don't look, please" He asked a little coldly, but Namine nodded understandingly.

"I guess I shouldn't ask about it either, huh?"

The only response to that was a scowl and a shake of his head.

"Very well."

There was a silence after that, though they both remained seated on his bed. He was still clutching his chest while she was looking out his window in deep thought, that is until he cleared his throat.

"So..is there anything else you wanted?" He tried to sound a bit more friendly and she looked back to him with a new recollection.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you, if you felt alright that is, to hurry up and get dressed cause we're going out to celebrate Riku's birthday" She sounded a bit more cheery, but Sora only frowned and flopped back on his bed, tugging the comforter with him.

"Excuse me for being mean, but what makes you think I actually _want_ to go?" He grumbled, and Namine frowned a bit herself.

"Well I thought you might've had a bit of a different outlook on things seeing as how he saved you and all.."

"Huh?"

"From that man back there.."

Sora's brow furrowed and he sat up once more just so he could stare at his comforter in deep thought. Just what _had_ happened back there anyway? He seemed to be drawing a blank. That is until he recalled a face, and those eyes..

"Oh.." He murmured to himself, and his expression softened just briefly before he shook his head.

Namine watched him carefully before reaching out to take hold of the comforter and with a playful yank she ripped it off him.

"Give him a chance" She said pointedly, while he flopped onto his side in a fetal position in order to hide his scar further. "Seems like you both got off the wrong foot."

_It's more than that though_. He thought to himself, while thoughtlessly reaching up to touch his lips with the tips of his fingers, which in turn sparked the memory of their very first encounter, and that awkward, yet faked kiss.

"Whatever, I'll come.." He finally decided, but mainly because he didn't want to be alone in his room all night. Especially after running into _him_ again.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The restaurant was the fanciest Italian place in the city, and they were all escorted there by the limo which Sora had been "kidnapped" in.

Naturally things were a little awkward. Every so often Sora would catch odd glances from Riku either in the car, or even to the side at the table of the restaurant since he sat on one side, Namine sat on the other while Riku sat at the head.

It was during one of those awkward moments, when Sora stared uncomfortably at his lap under the hard stare of those jade eyes, that he heard Leon address his younger brother.

"So Sephiroth and I were discussing things after your performance today.." He trailed off, and Sora felt the sting of those eyes lifted, thankfully.

"And?"

"We've decided to give you the lead in the next show we do."

"That is if Namine ever finishes it" Sephiroth then added to which Namine couldn't resist a small chuckle, though she stifled it with a hand to her mouth.

"Wow, um..Thanks" Riku responded somewhat surprised. Definitely wasn't expecting that reward for his mess up. It's like he succeeded even though he screwed up the routine even if they weren't changing the roles right away.

"Yeah, and maybe by the time Namine is ready with the new production idea, Sora will be able to perform as well" Leon pointed out, just in time to make Sora choke on his water.

Riku cleared his throat as well, and shook his head.

"He won't be" He stated pointedly, and Sora shot him a nasty look.

"Who says? " He grumbled which in turn drew a smirk from the silver haired teen.

"I do. Come on, Sora. You don't even want to be here, right?"

Meanwhile, the others present exchanged questioning looks, Namine especially, who actually sort of glared at Riku, whom appeared to have a whole different attitude.

But then again, so did Sora, so it seemed.

"I don't, but I can do anything you can do!" He growled, slamming his glass down on the table.

Riku eyed him for a moment bewilderedly, but that calm, cool smirk soon crossed his face once more.

"I'm sure that without any training you could pull off what I pulled off this morning?"

Naturally, Sora bit his tongue after that, but Riku stared him down expectantly.

"Well?"

"Come on, Riku, He can do other–" Namine interjected, only to be cut off by him.

"Don't try to save him again, Namine. If he wants to be so bold as to assert that he can do what _I_ can do, then I'm anxious to see him do it."

"I will not have a beginner performing that level of skill, especially not a kid" Leon finally cut in, turning all attention to him then. Inwardly Sora sighed in relief, while at the same time he also cursed himself for his loud mouth.

"We could always start him off with easier things. Whip tricks, or juggling or something. Even the diabolo is good for a kid at a beginners level." Cloud asserted from his spot besides Leon. His arms were crossed, and for the most part he seemed to be drifting in and out of their conversation until he added his input.

Though while the others agreed, Sora knew he wouldn't have that.

"No!" He stood and hit his palms to the table, causing a clatter of silverware and baffled expressions aimed in his direction. "If I'm going to be doing _anything_ then it's going to be what _he_ does." He pointed a finger at Riku, who then scoffed in response. "One day then _I'll _even play the lead!."

An awkward hush fell over the group, who appeared a bit surprised at this _mostly quiet _boy's sudden outburst, until finally it was Sephiroth who broke it, after taking a sip of his drink.

"He is determined. It will be interesting to see how much it drives Riku"

There was a murmur of agreement among the group, while jade eyes then met with those deep blues in a death glare that had the tension raised ten fold.

**-**o**O**o**-**

They rode back to their home in silence. Riku and Sora were shoulder to shoulder in the backseat and Namine besides Riku, though she leaned over her friend to get to Sora.

"You better be ready tomorrow, Sora. Now that you spoke so big in there, the time has come for you to learn the swings!" She declared triumphantly. "We can get Roxas started too" She then added, prodding Riku in the arm while he only '_hmphed_', and Sora actually managed a small nervous chuckle, but a chuckle nonetheless. His first since having been there.

Truth was, he actually felt pretty good by lashing out like that. It sparked something new in him, after having felt so dead upon leaving his home.

Now hopefully he'd be able to back up that talk.

_Hopefully_. He thought.

* * *

**ending chapter 7 note: ( small spoiler xD )**

in reference to _the man_, I don't want to just come out and say it xD but i'm sure you can guess who it is. i just wanted to point out that i really hope people don't poke at me about any technicalities of the game ( they're the same person, yatta yatta.) I'm aware of this. It's just that it's an AU and I ran out of badguys oo Woosh.


	9. a humorous interlude: yelling fire

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note**:

**in-ter-lude**: _An entertainment between the acts of a play_. ( one of the definitions anyway ;) )

this scene has absolutely no relevance to anything upcoming in the story. just a little humorous side story about what goes on back at the orphanage in Sora's absence :3 I also had a craving for a sundae while also being in a weird, silly mood. so here's the result of such. enjoy this short, cute chapter x) I also wanted to have _something_ up, since I don't think i'll get to work on the _real_ chapter today. tomorrow though. i promise!

* * *

**a** **h**_um_o**r**_o_u**s** _in_t_e_rl**u**d**_e_**:- 

Yelling Fire

* * *

They were lucky that it took a lot to wake Larxene, who looked rather peaceful as she slept. Not at all like the sly, manipulative little teen she often proved herself to be. It was almost a shame she was about to awaken in the most horrible conditions. 

The four large bottles of chocolate sauce were stolen out of the fridge early that morning, before the sun was up even, and _that_ in itself was going to be a great crime, Tidus thought, since Xemnas loved his chocolate sauce. He was very liable to blow his top when he realized that the bottles he had just bought for himself and the kids (when they were good, anyway, and they all had sundaes) had gone missing. (Who, in their right mind, would drink an entire bottle. How could all four possibly be missing when he just bought them yesterday? )

Demyx stood by watching once _his_ task was done. The sauce had been poured and smeared all over Larxene's particularly pretty face, and she all but stirred while Tidus poured the last bottle's remaining contents over her wooden floors. The others had already been emptied.

"This is gonna be great. We never did something like this before. This will be like a Sora tribute" He remarked to his friend who stood idly in the doorway with a large bowl of rainbow sprinkles, and that said Demyx then nodded approvingly

Meanwhile, behind him sat the foghorn that the elders used to get their voice heard throughout the house in case of an emergency. Demyx stole it from its place besides the front door.

"Are you sure this is going to work though? I mean, how can you know that she's going to land like that.." He then questioned concernedly.

When Tidus was finished smearing the chocolate sauce all over the floor with his stolen rubber gloves, he peeled them off as he stood and quickly deposited it in the trash can in the girl's room.

Hopefully they wouldn't go digging around for evidence in there, even though he was sure they'd be the first suspects anyway. It didn't matter since it was all going to be well worth it, he thought as he turned to address his friend's concerns.

"Don't worry, I worked it all out. After getting up in a hurry, she's going to slide along the floor until she trips over these.." He moved a pile of her good shoes into the center of the trail of chocolate sauce (it was another fine plan since Larxene was going to flip when she found her shoes covered in chocolate) and given her height, and hoping she falls straight, she should fall– here" Tidus had taken the bowl of rainbow sprinkles from his friend and set it up against the wall right next to the door given that her bed was vertically aligned with the doorway, and the chocolate had been laid out according to which side she usually gets up on.

Oh yes, Tidus had been planning this quite well.

Grinning from ear to ear, he motioned for Demyx to take up the foghorn and they both moved to the clean side of the bed. Demyx was grinning as well, but he still seemed a bit hesitant.

"You know we're going to die for this, right?" He pointed out, but this thought only made Tidus' excitement all the more apparent.

"We have to do it! If we're going to throw Sora a proper memorial, then we have to go out big!"

Sighing, Demyx let his thumb hoover over the button which would turn on the foghorn.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, Tidus.." He returned with a mock solemness.

After, he applied that needed pressure to the button and after hearing the little click as well as a rush of a bit of static to show that it was on, he brought it to his lips, loomed the mouth of the horn over the sleeping, chocolate faced girl, and screamed: "FIRE, FIRE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, QUICK, GET OUT!"

And exactly as planned did the girl spring to life. Eyes wide and alert while a muffled gasp containing fear as well as surprise escaped her as she flung the blanks back, as well as _herself_ out of bed.

She started her dash to the door in nothing but her t-shirt and a pair of panties when she felt the coldness of the chocolate on the bottoms of her feet and after the shocking sensation instinctively caused her to bolt off it, she'd find that instead, her rushing only caused her to slip forwards, and she couldn't regain control.

So she staggered wildly while the others laughed, and Demyx moved out the door to move on to phase two. More yelling echoed off the walls of the old house, and more distress was heard in the different rooms before the hallways were cluttered with screaming children, surprised teens, and _clearly_ angry adults.

Not to mention most of them all also had chocolate covered faces, and one particular adult with long, _bright _pink hair. Too bad Saix hadn't realized, at that moment, that he'd been screwed again.

"Damn it, Demyx! I thought we agreed we weren't going to do anything that Sora came up with!" Tidus glared when he noticed the elder scrambling out into the hallway followed by the others. He _wondered why _Demyx didn't want to cover_ him _in chocolate sauce.

But with a guilty smile, Demyx shrugged, and the loud crash followed by the pained scream redirected both their eyes to the girl as she slammed face first into the bowl filled to the brim with rainbow sprinkles.

And as for the lack of sprinkles on everyone else, well, since there was only one big bowl, they had to choose carefully _who_ they christened with that.

"Hah! See? I told you! Perfect! Ugh, I'm such a genius!" Tidus remarked as the blond came up sputtering as if she had just been drowned, spitting out sprinkles as if they were water.

Then before the confusion died down, the two bolted, dashing down the stairs with the foghorn in hand.

Of course, they were too late, since the pink haired Saix caught sight of the two figures dashing down the stairs.

"DEMYX!"

He roared, and Demyx cast an annoyed glance to his friend.

"Why me! It was your idea!"

"Well maybe if you didn't shoot people with your water gun all the time they wouldn't automatically blame you!"

"..You planned that didn't you!"

Tidus grinned as the two rounded the corner and then busted out the backdoor into the yard. They'd be caught eventually, but might as well make it difficult for them.

"Of course not. You're my best friend here." He said genuinely, and then when they were out of the yard, and crossing the street to the orphanage's playground, he paused, leaning against the set of swings to catch his breath before he spoke again. "It just always works out so well!"

"Hmph.." Demyx pouted a bit, and then freaked when he saw the flash of pink that was hurrying after them. Saix was still in his pajamas, and both had to snicker when they realized it was nothing more than a pair of silky black boxers.

But with no time to gawk, they took off again, though this time Tidus had to laugh.

"I wish Sora could've been here for this.." He said, even though his tone was a bit sadder.

"Yeah, then at least we could blame it on _him_."

And they both grinned triumphantly at their successful scheme, even in the absence of their good friend.

* * *

teheheheh -still snickering-


	10. falls and catches

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note**: I apologize for the long delay. I've been sort of ill recently, including still, and while i've been trying to write this chapter ( which came out LOOOOONG :3 ) It's been hard to focus with the terrible headache. I've been anxious to get it up, but it took alot of editing and going back, so this chapter has tired me out quite a bit, given that i'm still sort of sick, so while it was proofread, please forgive any missed errors xP and enjoy! Since I'm very pleased with how it came out xD lots of fun acrobatic stuffs :)

* * *

-8-

falls and catches

* * *

The next day was the first sunny day in that week, though the old rain hung on the morning air unpleasantly, causing heated winds on the beach where the two figures jogged. Their shadows stretched out along side as the sun gradually crept up in the east. They had been running for a long while, about two hours had past since they left their dormitory home, venturing over the dunes of the beach to sandy plains at the very end, and back again. They started around five a.m. It was just about seven by the time they returned. 

Namine reached up to pull down the hood of her sweatshirt before shaking out those silky strands of blond that had caught the bits of rising sunlight, making those tresses shine all the more vividly. Slowly and steadily her breath returned, and she inhaled the thick salty air around the ocean.

"They're both so weird.." Roxas commented, as he slowed along side his jogging partner and did the same with the hood of _his_ shirt. "I can't put my finger on it though.."

"It's fate. It's what's meant to happen. I'm sure of it now." She replied confidently, though Roxas offered a little '_hmph_' at the funny idea of destiny offered by her, his hands idly stuffed into the pockets of the sweatshirt.

"Well if it is, then don't you think they should learn to at least tolerate each others presence?" He asked. But Namine smiled that warm, friendly smile and reaching up with a single hand, she'd tuck away a straying strand of blond behind her ear.

"They don't have to. Things will work themselves out on their own, how they're supposed to." She replied.

Roxas, of course, still looked particularly doubtful.

**-**o**O**o**-**

As the hours of that day drew on, Sora would continually curse himself for having been so stupid. He had only been there a total of a day and a half, both of which he spent cursing most of them and wanting desperately to return to the orphanage.

So what, _oh what _was he thinking when he had that outburst?

He frowned lightly at the cold, yet at the same time, laughing eyes of his newly earned rival as _he_ watched him from far ahead.

And since Sora wasn't very far off the ground, he'd find that their eyes were both level with each other. In fact, Riku wasn't more than a few feet away from him, grinning while Sora clung uncomfortably to the low bar, a beginners very first trapeze that was no more than a few feet off the ground, not moving, just getting the basic feel of the swing within his hands.

"You have a big mouth, you know that?" He finally said, just as Sora shifted to relieve the soreness on his tightly-clutching hands. The boy narrowed his eyes in response, but ignored him. He was actually too intently focused on the bits of pain in his hands, as well as the uncomfortableness of the leotard as well as the tight pants that clung to his small hips. The spandex of it wrapping all the way to his ankles.

And he was such a small thing, a small male anyway, that specially made clothes had been ordered in. So for the time being Namine had to lend him _her_ clothes, and that in itself was good verbal ammunition seeing as how Namine only owned leotards and stretch pants for her practice clothes. He didn't _have_ to wear the pants, but then he'd be stuck in _just_ the leotard, and that would've been a sight to see. He was no ballerina afterall.

"Your mouth is probably bigger than the rest of you since, you know, you have to wear a _girl's_ leotard."

Sora scowled deeply, and felt himself twist uncomfortably as he fought to ignore the elder's taunting words.

"Namine.." He finally called. "How long am I going to have to do this?"

But Namine was busy at the actual beginners swing, checking to make sure Roxas' safety belt was in check before having him lean over the edge of the platform. She leaned over him, her hand at his side, brushing against the belt as she peered over Roxas' shoulder.

"Just a little longer. Try swinging, or better yet! Try hooking your knees and hanging upside for a bit."

He looked confused for a moment, but then managed to see others practicing on those low bars, some idly swung, others were practicing hooking their knees to dangle, so he'd see what _he'd_ have to do, but his eyes went slightly wide. He wasn't sure if _he _could bend like that.

Riku eyed him, and as if sensing his discomfort, he strolled up along side of Sora while he was distracted.

Sora hadn't even noticed Riku move up along side of him until he felt a gentle hand at his back.

"I think you could use some help.." He spoke, and Sora whipped his head back around the moment he felt that touch.

"Like hell! Get off me!" He snapped, while motioning with a shoulder as if he wanted to lash out at him, of course his hands remained wrapped around the low bar.

Riku only rolled his eyes however, and kept his hand in place, though he slid forwards a bit just so his arm pressed against the younger one's back. He then drew that arm down the length of his back, and purposely brushed over the small curve of Sora's butt, snickering to himself with the mere intention of getting a rise out of him, which he successfully did as that arm drifted further down, coming to settle against the backs of his legs.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, pervert!" He cried while wrenching forwards against the unwelcome touch.

"Oh quit whining." Came Riku's reply as he applied pressure to the back of the Sora's knees, motioning for him to lift his legs up.

"I said get off me!" But Sora would continue to be uncooperative, so Riku continued to assist him.

"Lean back" He stated, ignoring Sora's complaints and of course at first he still wouldn't listen, but as Riku continued to apply pressure, he'd find that he'd have to, even though he loosened the tension in his legs. "Keep em' straight"

Sighing over dramatically, he'd finally comply, straightening his legs and leaning back as his arms strained to remain straight, and his hands struggled to keep hold.

"Ow! Stop!" But eventually when Riku went to bend the smaller body besides him practically fully in half, tucking the younger one's legs beneath the bar, Sora would realize just _how_ unready he actually was for this.

And Riku _would_ stop, but he wouldn't release his hold. He merely held him in place so he could adjust to the feeling.

"Geez, Sora. For someone as small and thin as you are, you sure aren't very flexible." He commented, causing Soras face to heat a little.

"Yeah well– It isn't like I've done this often!" He growled while Riku then shifted so that one hand was pressed against his lower back, holding him horizontally, while his other applied just a tad more pressure on his legs which were just underneath the swing, supported by his ankles against the bar.

"Take a deep breath, and whatever you do, don't let go." He then instructed.

"Wait, Wha– OWW" Sora had started but was quickly cut off when Riku used the hand against his back to tilt him upwards and push him forwards so that he was just about upside down and his legs had fully cleared the bar and were now pointing upwards upwards. This position caused his arms to bend in a rather unnatural way, which in turn led to a multitude of cracking that had the younger boy in pain. "You _jerk_!"

"Quick! If you don't want it to hurt any more, hook your knees over the swing and let go!"

He may have hated Riku then (and maybe even more now) but he did want the ache in his shoulders to go away, so he complied, grimacing as he bent his knees, feeling the bar against the bend of his legs. He allowed the swing to catch him when he let go soon after, his arms involuntarily falling to hang upside with the rest of him as he breathed out a small sigh.

He hung like that, deeply inhaling as if it would make the dull lingering ache subside while Riku snickered, and stalked around his hanging form with crossed arms.

"You said you're going to be better than me. Yet you can't even flip easily. You have a long way to go, Sora." He explained while moving behind him, and as he finished speaking, he'd reach up to grab the wire of the swing just so he could leap up and then hoist the rest of himself up until he was able to perch himself on the bar, his feet positioned on either side of Sora's legs. "And now you can feel what it's like to actually _swing._"

"Huh?" Sora was still recooperating when Riku crouched, arching his body while his fists slid down the wires of the swing. This position was used to rock the trapeze back, which in turn allowed it to move forwards, and the more he did this, the harder the swing drew back, and the faster it pushed forwards. "Argh! Stop!" Sora let out a yell that fell on deaf ears while Riku swung them higher.

"Why? This is what you want to do right?" He grinned while swinging high enough to the point where they were nearly horizontal upon the end of their ascend, and Sora grimaced while tightening his legs, bending them further in order to keep from falling.

"Riku!" Namine admonished, calling from the beginners platform, but Riku ignored her and continued to swing, that is until the trapeze came to a sudden halt on its own. It still rocked, but it gradually slowed back into its straightened position.

"That's not very nice, Riku" Namine called as the swing came to a stop. She had jumped off the platform to grab hold of the operator's line for the low bar, leaving Roxas dangling Sora had the sudden urge to throw up, but he forced it back with a groan.

"What? Come on, Nami. I'm showing him how it's done." He replied pointedly while Namine reached up to help Sora flip right side up. He stumbled a little, and put a hand on his head to fend off the dizziness.

"No, you're just being a jerk" She replied.

"Hey, isn't someone gonna catch me?" Roxas called from over on the beginners swings. He was doing a lot better than Sora, but then again, Sora hadn't really had a chance at that yet. Not to mention the fact that Roxas already had at least _some_ basis in the acrobatic arts.

"I'll do it" Riku replied with a smirk, waving mockingly to the two before making his way to the opposite platform of those shorter swings. There was still a net stretched out, but the net being there at all was moreso to practice _falling _than anything else.

"Why do you have to give him such a hard time?" Roxas asked his friend, who was currently situating himself on the other beginners trapeze opposite the one Roxas dangled from.  
"Because he's ungrateful" Riku replied easily and without thought while idly hopping off that platform and letting his weight carry the swing. Roxas followed suit, but a few alterations had to be made for them to swing in sync. "Because of me he has a chance at a new life. A really good life even, yet he treats me like I've done the most horrible things to him."

"Well what if he really _was_ happy where he was? You just sort of barged into his life.."  
Riku opened his mouth to speak, but felt the words freeze up in his throat. So instead he merely closed his eyes and grumbled something about also rescuing him from a crazy stranger.

"He owes me everything as far as I'm concerned."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Sora mastered the art of _hanging_, and rocking the swing on his own, he moved on to the beginners swing and tried catching, at first with Roxas since Riku and Sora kept exchanging death glares, but niether could keep hold of the other one, and by the time Roxas dropped Sora for the hundredth time, Sora was all about ready to call it quits.

"_Ugh_, Here, let me." Riku insisted disgustedly, taking up Roxas position on the opposite swing. But Sora shook his head wildly, and refused to leave the board even with the trapeze clutched tightly within two hands..

"Yeah right! At least I know Roxas wouldn't have meant to drop me" Sora said with a small pout which in turn caused Riku to snicker, even if he did drum his fingers against the bar impatiently.

"If I wanted to do something like that, I wouldn't waste my time on the beginners swing. I'd do it when we were higher than just a few feet off the ground." Riku retorted before he jumped off the board and swung a a single time, back and forth, before pulling himself up to flip, his legs tucked under the swing so his knees could hook over the bar.

Though Sora still stood on his platform with his hands clutched to his swing, still as hesitant as ever.

"Fine.." He finally decided and pushed off himself. He lacked the grace and skill that Riku possessed, so even if he _was_ able to flip now ( with great difficulty ) it wasn't in a very _presentable _way. He had to somewhat climb the air as he flipped, using one leg to lean against the swing just to push his other leg, and then he'd almost push himself up into a sitting position before he realized he had to fall back a bit, just to let the bend in his knees catch him. "Ugh" He grumbled, and he tried to move in this position, helping his swing to gain enough momentum whlie at the same time trying to get in sync with Riku's swing.

Since it was a beginners swing, when the two met in the middle, they were mere inches apart, just in order to practice handing off the flyer to the catcher. So it was a fairly easy task once the two were in sync.  
"I swear, Riku.." Sora started threateningly, while offering his arms out to be caught in the middle.

Riku barely smirked, but his own arms were extended, palms up and awaiting Sora's wrists to loom over them.

Once Sora was in position, he took a deep breath and finally allowed his knees to straighten, unhooking from the swing. Gravity then instantly took over, and in any normal case, the flyer would fall the mere inch into the waiting grasp of the catcher.

Too bad Riku decided to spread his arms out to the side on him.

"Aiee!" Sora let out a yelped and plummeted, falling face first into the waiting net which was a considerable distance below. Nothing too high, but high enough to get a good scratch if you landed the wrong way, which Sora did since he didn't react quick enough to flip himself onto his back. "Damn it Riku!" He hissed, though his voice was strangely quivery.

Riku laughed out loud, and so did Roxas, though both gained the dissaproving look from Namine as she moved to the net, offering her arms to assist Sora up and off.

"You're hopeless, Riku" She called.

From his position, which was now fully upside down, he shrugged and crossed his arms over his shoulders.  
"I guess he needs glasses." He snickered. "My arms were right there."

Sora scowled despite Namine's comforting hand to his shoulder. His face was tinted a small reddish hue and he let out a low growl that started in the back of his throat.

"Yeah I'll make _him_ fall like that some day." He growled before hastily shrugging Namine's hand off his shoulder. He didn't cast any of them a last glance before storming out.

* * *

Upon entering the orphanage, and making his way to Xemnas' office, the strange man with the long silver hair found himself stepping over two strange boys who were busily scrubbing what appeared to be dried chocolate syrup off the floor with tooth brushes. 

He sneered at the two, who regarded him with small scowls, but he paid them no mind as he knocked on Xemnas' door.

And inside, Xemnas paced his room solemnly, again waiting the knocking that came late.

"Can you ever be on time?" He growled as he threw the door open, allowing entry for the stranger, who grinned happily as he entered and took a seat in one of the large, comfy chairs infront of the desk.

Xemnas had resumed his pacing and he regarded the other with a cold stare each time he passed the seated form.

There was a half scowl, half smirk on that said other's face, and he made no motion to answer Xemnas. Meanwhile, he leaned back against the softness of the cushions in a very lax fashion. His arms lazily crossing over his chest.

"It's funny how much he's grown in a year.." The man stated nostalgically, and Xemnas scoffed as he flopped down at his desk.

"Well that's what stress does to you. It makes you look older than you are." But he seemed more distressed than normal, while the other was lost in his own pensive state.

"And that other boy..he was pretty.."

A sturdy solid bang rang out, originating from the palm that had been slammed to the desk.

"_Enough_. I gave you what you wanted, so why are you still here?" Xemnas growled, but the other held up his hands in defense.

"Are you slipping, dear friend? I thought we both agreed who caused _her_ death. He would've sufficed had he not escaped and run off like that. So don't take out your frustration on me."

Xemnas sighed in defeat, and slumped in his chair while drumming his gloved fingers aimlessly against his desk.

"I wish I could understand your fascination with it so much.." He muttered, and the other grinned.

"You're my very best friend, Xemnas, and I still consider you my brother, even if it only was because of her. In such case, I would figure you'd understand it more than you do."

Xemnas scowled deeply at the accusation of his ignorance, but he brushed it off with a false smirk and a knowing '_hmph_' before dismissing the others statement with a wave of his hand.

"He's just a mere boy. Surely you don't think think his– "

"Fool, He killed _your_ sister."

"But he's _your_ son."

"And he was _your sister's _son as well. So he killed his own mother, too."

"Xehanort, you're an old fool." Another sigh from Xemnas as he leaned his head back, his eyes drifting closed in a rather forlorn manner.

"You failed me once, Xemnas. We had an aggreement that you would keep him until all this trial shit was behind us, convincing people he was dead and the body gone. Yet I come back to find him adopted?"

Xemnas sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"The people were very insistent, and as I said..I tired of having him here. Besides, you're a blood relative. Surely that means the courts would grant you legal custody if you were to pursue it?"

The man now dubbed Xehanort looked thoughtful for a moment, but he shook his head then after.

"I'm not sure. I seem to have a bit of a record now. I doubt they'd find me a very fit parent.." But he then added as an afterthought, and with a malevolent grin as well:  
"So we're the memories too much to bear then? Was it like looking at_ her_ every time you saw him?"

Xemnas lurched forwards in his seat with a deep frown. He was clearly inwardly torn, but he couldn't arise a commotion now, not in this house filled with kids, as well as the others.

"You can assure me that this will in no way be connected to me, if I shut up and let you go about your buisness quietly, right?"

Xehanort chuckled at his friends apparent apprehension, and offered a single yet solid nod.

"Of course. You think I'd betray my best friend? Even though he's gone and betrayed me?"

* * *

After much convincing on Namine's part, she finally got Sora to join them all for a nice, relaxing swim in the company's large indoor pool. He was reluctant, but nevertheless he watched the three from the side, sitting indian-style with small arms crossed poutingly accross his chest. 

Meanwhile, the others laughed and joked, and only every so often regarded the saddened boy on the side, though when those times came, it was usually just to poke fun.

"What's wrong, Sora? Can't you swim?" Roxas had called at one point after submerging from a dive beneath the cold, glassy surface, and Sora frowned a little at the teasing, even if it _did _hold less of a mean edge to it than when Riku mocked him.

"I can." He responded gloomily

"Then why?" Riku added as he idly swam past Roxas, moving to lean his shoulder up against the wall of the pool besides the sitting boy.

But Sora looked away, his ever present scowl never faltering and he refused to offer an answer.

This then irritated Riku, who placed his palms firmly against the pool's edge, just to raise himself half way out of the water.

"I believe I asked you a question" He grumbled, but raised a brow when he caught Sora's quick glance as he turned his head, prepared with a verbal barb obviously, only to swallow that readied attack just to turn his eyes back to the side, and Riku wouldn't miss the faint red hue that had taken place on the younger one's cute face.

A small smirk spread across the elder's lips, and he turned himself halfway to the side so that he was sitting besides Sora against the pool's edge, his legs still dangling beneath the water.

"You can look if you want. I don't mind" He snickered coyly, which drew a disgusted "_Ugh_" from the younger boy.

"You're sick, and also stupid, Riku." Sora muttered, his chin tilting downwards into his chest to avoid eye contact at _all _costs.

"If that's the case, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Sora angrily replied, even though it seemed like that red hue only grew a lot more red.

"Oh, he's blushing.." Roxas pointed out from his spot in the pool. "Don't you think Namine?"

"No, but I think you're all jerks. Leave poor Sora alone" She chided while still treading the deep waters. She glanced up to Sora, but noticed his eyes were still focused downwards.

In response to the scolding, Riku merely shrugged and pushed himself to his feet.

"I gotta go pee anyway" He idly declared, causing Roxas to chuckle and utter a "_thanks for that announcement._" But he started walking backwards, which baffled the two in the water, that is until Roxas realized Riku's intentions, and sliding back a bit with a grin, he motioned for a confused Namine to do the same.

Sora was too oblivious to notice anything, not even the hard foot-falls against the cold wet tile, until it was too late anyway.

Riku let out a mock war cry and pounced on Sora from the back, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing them both into the water.

Sora had no time to react, even if he turned his head around at the very last second when Riku grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in.

He came up sputtering, and splashing wildly as if he couldn't swim. But when the breath returned, he steadied and treaded the water while slowly and gradually registering the entire scene and what it _was_ that just happened.

Of course, when he _did_ realize it, he instantly got angry, and swimming lazily over to the ladder of the pool, he climbed out, twisting the extra bit of his large t-shirt to remove the excess water.

Riku and Roxas laughed hysterically of course, while Namine tried not to, even though she had to admit to herself how cute he looked all ruffled and wet. Though those thoughts gave way to pity when she noticed his pained expression before he quickly turned tail and fled, strings of obscenities directed at all of them audible still after he dissapeared.

Mentally, as he stormed down the halls, trailing water behind him, Sora was busy drawing out an escape route should he get any opportunity to break away even though Leon had already warned him that security around that place was very tight, so any attempt of escape would most likely be foiled.

He would never stop trying though, or at least that's what he continually told himself, mumbling those thoughts aloud while still storming onwards.

Little did he know of the two pairs of eyes that watched him as he passed a set of double doors.

They waited for _precisely_ the right moment before they sprang, and Sora soon found himself caught between Selpie and Yuffie, each arm clutched tight in both of their grasps.

"Huh? What are you doing?" He questioned nervously while pulling at the hold, even though neither girl would relent.

"Sora!" Selphie beamed brightly as she tugged one arm, Yuffie; the other, and they dragged his struggling body into large room, before turning to shut ( and lock ) the doors behind them.

"Come bounce with us!"

Sora glanced around that particular practice room, and realized he had never been in it before. It was strictly for trampolines. Beds of all sizes were scattered around the large room, and the two sauntered over to the largest in the middle before hoisting him up on it, and hopping up themselves.

"But I don't want to–" He started, while pushing himself to his feet and wobbling unsteadily all the while on the shaky trampoline bed, every step causing him to sink a little.

"Nonsense!" Selphie cut him off as she started to jump, causing a chain reaction of unsteadiness among the other two, although Yuffie had joined her friend and had started bouncing contentedly as well, leaving a sort of confused as well as _annoyed _Sora trying to keep his balance with the constant sinking of the bed.

"It's fun! And if you don't want to fall, you better start jumping" Yuffie encouraged.

The two were higher now, which brought more force down on the trampoline, which _then_ caused him to lose his footing more easily, and after a few more moments of trying to escape, he finally gave in with a dejected sigh.

"That's the spirit!" Selphie beamed after descending out of a frontal somersault in mid-air. Sora couldn't yet do any of_ that_, but strangely enough his pout did seem to fade a little, and his bouncing became a bit more enthused.

"You seem so mad. You should relax some! It's really fun around here" Yuffie commented. She was merely jumping, warming up muscles after a long rest. So rather than any sort of fancy flips or turns, she was currently focusing more on poses and height.

"I'm not.." Sora pouted after being accused of being mad, setting aside the fact that he actually _was _mad. Yuffie laughed out loud and gave him a small nudge as they both started another ascend after being propelled up by the trampoline.

"No, you are. We've seen it. But the fact is, since you're going to be living here now with the rest of us, you gotta loosen up, and be happy!" Selphie's back arched as she spoke, and she seemed to hold the pose for a long while, even if it was a mere second, before one leg was thrown backwards, forming a sort of upside-down split. Though that said leg weighted her down enough to turn her right side up, and her other leg was quickly rounded to join her other, gluing them together as she landed gracefully with outstretched arms.

As Sora watched with interest, he decided that she was right. Pouting, and moping wasn't going to get him back to his friends, so maybe he'd better start focusing on making ones here.

A scowl danced across his face as he bounced and thought. How could he make friends with them with Riku around? Especially when he was always doing things like the swing incident, and the pool.

A nudge from Selphie before she jumped yet again snapped the boy out of his pensive daze, and he regarded her with a small smile.

"You're right." He said while bouncing a little higher himself. "This_ is_ really fun." Though he added in that last part as a completely unrelated afterthought.

**-**o**O**o**-**

That fun little session with Selphie and Yuffie, coupled with vigorous beginners swing training had him rather sore that night, and so he hadn't even counted how much time he spent in the hot waters of his bathtub, sighing and musing over his troubled thoughts.

Thoughts that ranged from missing his friends, hating Riku, and how much in pain he was due to his lack of physical training, as well as that man in the alley way.

The man in the alley that day ago caused him to curl up, his knees pulled to his chest as he sighed with a shake of his head.

"No.." he murmured to himself. "I can't think about that on top of everything else. He won't find me here anyway, I guess that's_ one_ good thing about this place.."

When he finally _did_ finish his bath, he knew he had to try to sleep, to at least relieve some of the ache in his poor, little body. But alas, as always, it was the same old story.

Though the night, without the rain constantly drumming on the roof, was strangely peaceful, the boy still just wouldn't sleep. He'd get a few broken hours in, enough that he wasn't totally debilitated come the morning, but still it was never enough to be actually, comfortably refreshed for a new dawning day.

So that night had him wandering much like the first night, though unlike like last time,_ this_ time he had a destination in mind.

He paused before familiar double doors, swallowing in hesitation before proceeding onwards.

He bounced on the trampoline there for some time, practicing what Selphie and Yuffie had taught him earlier that day. A forwards somersault was executed rather nicely, even if he _did_ land on his butt instead of his feet. In truth, he handled the trampoline better than most newcomers, but then again he knew that anyone could really do that, so he wasn't very pleased.

It was the swings he was after, since it was actually what Riku specialized in. He stopped to stand on the bed of the trampoline, just so his eyes could move upwards to where those swings sat, secured to the board for Namine's practice the following day.

Nervously, he climbed the iron ladder and stood, over looking the entire practice room and suddenly getting a hint of nauseousness considering these were the_ real _things, and much, much higher than those baby, practice ones.

Swallowing, he'd kick the swing off its hinge and clutch the bar in his hands. There were no safety lines this time. Was he crazy? At least the net was up, but still, he hadn't exactly mastered the acrobatic art of falling yet either, so he could've landed the wrong way and still have gotten hurt.

But oh well. He clamped his eyes shut and inhaled deep, holding that breath for a long while before he finally jumped.

His hands tightened around the bar until his knuckles whitened, and he sucked in a breath as he dropped down, only to be scooped back up when the swing rocked upwards. It was an incredible feeling really. It was a sort of weightless sensation coupled with the idea of absolutely _nothing _below you. He felt his blood run like ice through his veins and his heart quickened its pace.  
His stomach clenched nervously as he ascended higher, and he knew that the time was coming when he'd have to let go, but oh how he didn't _want_ to now.

Though gritting his teeth, he finally _did_ let go, fingers slipping from the bar. He'd instantly panic though, when he felt the strong downward force of gravity and those intense feelings of falling into the nothingness beneath him.

A fearful look reflected off those frantic eyes, but after refocusing on the matter at hand, he'd tense up, tightening his legs together and kicking them up, which in turn launched him into a full back flip.

Of course it was a little awkward, and he lacked a certain graceful posture, especially coming _out_ of the flip. His muscles relaxed and he looked rather sloppy, but he still managed to end right side up. He smiled brightly and stretched his arms out straight, waiting palms anxious to grab hold of the stationary trapeze.

But he fell a few feet short.

He managed to flip onto his back that time after he fell, and so he landed unharmed in the net, staring up at the high ceiling with wide eyes. _So this was as hard as it looked_, was all he kept saying to himself, but frowning, he rolled onto his side and hopped off the net, anxious to try again.

"I'll just keep doing it until I get it right.." He murmured out loud.

So do it again he did, and again, and again when he continued to miss. He continued trying deep into the late night hours.

Standing on the board for the umpteenth time that night, he rubbed lazily at his eyes with the back of his hand. If nothing else, he definitely found a good way to get him to sleep.

"No!" But he shook his head free of that idea, desperate not to break his concentration. The swing in hand again, another leap off that high board, another fly, but he grasped the bar with a strong resolve and gritted his teeth against the wind at his face as he sailed through the air, pricking up bits of saline at the corners of his half lidded, tired eyes.

Another flip, and strangely enough, he was growing a lot more poised, holding a pose that was a lot more attractive and less sloppy than when he first started out. But still, the opposite swing was far off, and he blinked tiredly as his gaze was met with a vision of two bars, and then a third. Two of them were nothing more than sleep-driven hallucinations, and there was only one real one, though he couldn't tell which was which.

Though for a moment it even seemed like he just may have caught it, but unfortunately the bar that was closest to him proved to be one of the fakes when small hands clasped tight around nothing but air.  
'_Not again.._' he whined to himself, though he was too tired to turn. He even let his eyes close as he started his descend.

But the sudden feel of something clasped around both of his wrists had him instantly awake.

Newly widened eyes shot up to the source of the upwards pressure, just in time to see Riku catch him before he fell, and he pulled him back to the opposite swing from his classic upside down position on the trapeze.

"You shouldn't be flipping like that. You're not strong enough to make it to the other side." He chided, even though all Sora heard was a muffled voice.

"Huh.." But he was too dazed to fight it off, or even get mad at all, and before he could even say anything anyway, he was being hoisted up and hurled over to the other platform as the swing drew back.

It was an awkward toss, and being so tired he stumbled a bit, scraping clothed knees on the edge of the board, but he still managed to pull himself up before collapsing on the platform.

After which he then skittered around, flopping his weight on his hands pressed to the surface of the board behind him as he watched Riku pull himself up from that position, pulling first into a sitting pose and then from there,a standing one. He turned around so he was facing the younger one, and gently hopped off the trapeze to the board once the swing carried him back.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He murmured to the boy who seemed to curl up in tiredness, as well as aggravation since a tiny scowl had crossed that face.

"What's it to you?" Sora snapped back in reply, although his tone clashed with a small yawn..

Riku smirked and slid into a sitting position next to the laying boy, crossing his legs at the ankles and pulling his knees to his chest as he stared out over the room.

"Well I claimed full responsibility for you when I pushed Leon into adopting you. Soo, if anything were to happen to you, Leon would chew me out, and I don't need that." Riku explained, barely casting a glance toward Sora as he rolled onto his back with a sigh.

"Yeah well it isn't like I needed you all screwing up my life like this, anyway." The younger one argued, clearly influenced by the lack of sleep, seeing as how he much would've rather have avoided confrontation. Still, his words drew a 'hmph' from the elder.

"You're an orphan. How much more screwed up could your life have gotten? Personally I think dragging you into this world was good for you. At least you'll never have to worry about being a little street urchin"

"It would've been better doing that than having to see your face everyday"  
There was a very awkward silence that followed that statement, and Riku even visibly tensed at the mention. He couldn't state exactly why, but that really struck a bad chord with him.

"Then..I guess I should've let that stranger do what he wanted with you back in the alley that time"

"Tch, no. You should've just left me alone and let me live _my life_."

Though in truth, Sora snapped that response in order to mask the fear that was evident in the slight quake of his voice in response to the mention of _Xehanort_. He cleared his throat soon after, since he figured he sounded a little off..

"Where'd you get that scar anyway?" Riku suddenly asked, and Sora sat up, hunching over slightly spread legs just to press his fidgeting hands into the iron of the board. It looked as if he were trying to hide it again, even though it was already covered by his shirt.

"None of your buisness.." He retorted.

Sighing, the elder stood and brushed himself off before stepping past the still seated boy, who regarded him coldly as he passed.

"A simple '_I'd rather not talk about it_' would've sufficed." He stated simply and emotionlessly as he turned to step backwards down the iron ladder.

Arching a brow, but then looking away anyway, Sora released an aggravated exhalation, and melodramatically did he set his chin atop his hand of the elbow which pressed into his thigh, pouting all the while. If it was one thing he hated (more than Riku even) it was feeling guilty, and especially when it came to that moment, since he did feel guilty when he thought that he shouldn't have. After all, it was _Riku _that ruined his life, not the other way around. Not to mention the constant teasing Sora had endured over such a short time already.

And Riku, who had gone out on a limb in an attempt to be nice, maybe even win him over, was once again rejected. So he was a bit ticked.

Bared feet firmly on the ground now, and he cast one last glance up to see if Sora had elected to follow him. Only when he heard no sounds, nor saw any movement from the boy, did the older one finally make his exit.

But the moment he passed through those double doors, the clicking of them shutting echoing behind him, the second sound he'd hear would be the feminine clearing of a throat and he looked up instantly, while inwardly trying to sooth the aggravation that the younger boy had brought on.

"Can you not sleep either, Nami?" He asked slightly annoyed, though still keeping the sisterly pet name he had given her.  
Meanwhile she circled him, clutching an old notebook tight to her chest. Riku was a bit surprised to see the sly grin creeping up her face.

"Whatever you're assuming, stop it." He grumbled, and she relaxed as she came within his range of vision, chuckling lightly.

"No. I can sleep. I just _chose _to follow you." She stated with a cant of her head to one side.

"That's nice.." He murmured, though he'd look down at his chest in surprise when he felt her practically slam the notebook she had been carrying against him. "What's this?"

For the strangest reason she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped as she withdrew, locking her hands behind her back.

"It's finished; The new production. I think you'll be most pleased."

* * *


	11. there's something there

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note**: I rushed a bit in proofreading since I wanted to get this up before I left for work, so as usual, I apologize for missed errors. Otherwise,I loved this chapter. LOVED IT. but there's some things that need to be explained, or maybe one. I'll mention them at the end XD The start of this chapter is dedicated to **realdarkangel** who had said in her review she'd like to see a school scene, and since I was planning on writing one anyway, thats part of what you'll see here anyway, i'll stop rambling until the end. Enjoy this really adorable chapter. And I warn you now, I do believe this story is going to get incredibly sappy. But we all love sap, right? I know i do XD!

* * *

-9-

there's something there

* * *

It was a good thing that a modern day circus was somewhat of a place of self expression, that way no one found anyone else's antics odd. 

Like Namine, in particular, who practically danced down the hallways of the school building, her books clutched to her chest, and a wide smile on an angelic face. If one hadn't known her too well, one could easily assume she was in love.

Then upon closer inspection, her singing would become clearly audible to those standing nearby, including Roxas and Sora whom trailed a safe distance behind the crazy little star.

"_Oh isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see here's where she meets prince charming but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three_"

Truth was, while Namine was a skilled acrobat, and always had been, there was nothing she wanted more than to really act. The shows they performed never used words. The language was always detailed in their gravity-defying, dangerous leaps, and turns, swings, and other such skills. It spoke in an entirely different way; a way that was becoming increasingly popular.

And as much as Namine was the star of such methods, she wanted more than that.

Riku was up ahead, waiting for the trio, though he smirked with crossed arms as the happy Namine floated by, still humming that familiar song while at the same time not even recognizing his presence.

That is until he flamboyantly announced it by hopping out in front of her, and obstructing her path, just so he could greet her in a similarly musical fashion.

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."_

His voice, as well as the fact that he had stopped himself directly in front of her, caused her to stop short, just before she crashed. Though she only giggled a bit at the thought of him singing, and she took the hand he playfully offered.

"See? Aren't you glad Leon made you watch that movie with me that time?"

Snickering lightly, Riku offered her his arm, and she hooked her own around it while they started up their venture down the long hallways once more, Sora and Roxas still in tow.

"Hell no. Even at age six I wanted out of that sappy nightmare." He sighed then after, reaching up with a hand to brush a single strand of silver out of his green gaze before offering her another smirk. "And I also can't believe that now, the one time I finally_ get_ a lead role, I have to be a lead _in_ that sappy nightmare."

Namine laughed and leaned up to plant a grateful kiss on the cheek.

"I think you're perfect for the role." She snickered, which made him scowl playfully.

"A beast. You think I'm beastly?"

"The short answer? Yes."

Meanwhile, Roxas scoffed from behind the two, and Sora merely observed as normal, his arms clutching a bag with a few empty books that Leon had gotten him, after he forcibly threw him into the school system as well. Never mind the whole circus thing, because _that_ sure as hell wasn't enough for the poor boy.

"What's wrong?" But thinking of other things other than school, such as how Namine was right, and Riku did possess many beastly qualities about him, he turned to Roxas just in time to catch the boy's somewhat aggravated stare.

"She hangs all over him, and he doesn't even like her" He pouted.

Sora couldn't hold back the small, devious chuckle, though when it escaped, he earned himself a fierce glare from the blond.

"Something funny, _Sora_?" He grumbled, accentuating the two syllables of his name rather harshly.  
But Sora's grin never faded, and unintimidated he stopped in the hall when Roxas stopped first.

"Yeah, the fact that you're so jealous is pretty funny."

Roxas would've defended himself, but before he had a chance to, Riku, whom had caught Sora as the last one speaking, stopped and turned to face the two of them.

"Hey!" Riku finally turned, breaking out of Namine's grip in order to address the potential brawl.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock my friend, Sora" He growled, forcing himself between the two, yet only to be shoved back by Sora.

"And _I'd _appreciate it if you backed off, _Riku_"

The two faced off, staring each other down with fierce, hate-filled eyes. The tension was visible, even by the two onlookers, until Namine hastily got between them.

"Okay, enough of that you two."

"I agree. You all should be in class instead of bickering in the hallways anyway." An added voice entered the scene, reaching the group from the classroom in which they weren't too far away from.

"Sorry, Aerith.." Riku had turned away from Sora by then and he pushed past him, bumping his shoulder against the younger's in disdain.

Though ignoring him for the time being, Sora turned his attention to the friendly-faced woman who, despite the reprimanding tone, didn't seem to harsh otherwise.

"Sora, right?" She asked with a new gentleness, while he looked uneasily around once the others disappeared into the class room.

"Uhh..Yes ma'am" He replied politely.

Her smile only widened as she stepped to the side, allowing him entrance into the classroom.

"Ah yes, Leon told me all about you. Well come on in. The kids call me Aerith."

He pressed onwards, nodding occasionally to the woman to show he was listening, but as he glanced around the classroom, blushing beneath the odd stares of those that hadn't recognized the new face, he'd be dismayed to realize that the only available desk was in the back of the room, in the corner by the window, and next to Riku.

"Figures." He mumbles to himself. "Didn't see _that_ one coming.."

Though not wanting to make a scene, he took the seat offered and slumped into the chair in utter defeat, dropping his bag to the floor and leaving himself with little want to dig out an empty notebook, despite the appearance of rather complicated problems that were already on the board.

The scratch of pencils besides and in front of him showed everyone else working on the problems with ease, where as, he didn't even know if the language on the board was _english._

And it wasn't as if he hadn't ever _been_ to school. He landed himself in that orphanage only a year ago. Before that, when his mother was alive, he went to school like any other child, but this..

He blinked as he nervously sorted through his things, finding that notebook that he was previously too lazy to dig out, but even when he did settle on a blank sheet of paper, the tip of his pencil pressed to the smooth surface and froze.

"Uh.." He involuntarily thought out loud, trying in vain to make sense of the problem etched in chalk on the board. It was a physics problem, and being fourteen, well, even in high school he never too physics. He hadn't been at that level yet.

_PE equals m x g x h_

_PE equals KE_

_mgh equals 1/2 mv2_

_v equals (2gh)½_

_v equals (2gh)1/2_

_v equals (2 x 9.8 x 1.5m)1/2_

_v equals 5.4ms_-1

Knowing all this, the job at hand was to calculate the maximum speed of the particular man on a trapeze.

Sora was totally lost upon reading the problem.

And Riku snickered after casting a side glance to the troubled boy, who felt those eyes upon him and froze up even more with a scowl. He'd rather die before ask _him_ for help, and he nearly did when Riku offered it first.

"Here.." He leaned over Sora's desk, his pencil at the paper, and even though Sora was seething, he let Riku go about working out the details while he watched intently, trying to understand the logic written out, in quick deft strokes of the pencil, even though he couldn't keep up. It was a whole mess of trigonometry there, and Sora wondered desperately why this was necessary to learn how to _swing. _

"Get it yet?" Riku asked, bringing Sora out of his thoughtful daze.

He nodded once, even though he really didn't.

"Alright! So, can anyone explain this for me and for anyone else that might not understand?" Aerith asked the class, and Riku raised his hand eagerly.

"Sora does! Look, he has it all written out so nicely and correctly" He offered, and Sora did a face-fault at Riku's backhanded attack.

Meanwhile, Aerith beamed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Already? Wow, we must have a little genius in our midst. No one's able to understand any of this until at least a month into the class. _Please_, enlighten us, Sora."

The entire class turned to face him, including Roxas, Namine and Riku, although Riku smirked knowingly as Sora tried to duck under the piercing stares that had his face flushed.

It hadn't even been half a day and Sora already hated school.

**-**o**O**o**-**

After being accused of cheating off Riku, Sora had to explain to Aerith that Riku had offered to help _him_, and he didn't know why he would turn around and do something like offering Sora to explain it when he clearly _didn't _understand.

She believed him in the end, but not after a harsh scolding that had him on the brink of tears. She had been so nice that it hurt to disappoint her, even though he didn't intentionally.

"Next time, don't mock my friends." Riku had hissed once that class was over. Though Roxas, who watched nearby, put a reassuring hand to Sora's shoulder once Riku left.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want him to embarrass you or anything, and I know you weren't trying to be mean before.."

Sora sighed a bit, and shook his head before offering him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I laughed."

Roxas held out his hand in offering.

"Friends then?"

Sora looked a bit hesitant, but after the agonizing few days he had spent here, he figured it would do him good to have someone whom he could verbally call his friend. So he took the offered hand.

"Friends.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

"_The orphanage, Really! They'll let us?" _

Passing by Leon's office, Sora paused once he heard the mention of the orphanage. So he stopped and pressed his ear up against the closed door, listening intently to the few voices that carried on inside.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like that idea, and Leon thinks it's a good plan too, right?"

Sora heard Riku reply to Namine's squeal of joy it seemed.

"After seeing the inside of that place I _do_ think those kids would get a kick out of it, the younger ones anyway."

"And Roxas and Sora can be in it, and he can see his friends!" Namine exclaimed, but then Sora heard Riku's stern no, and instantly his brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"The less he thinks of that orphanage the better. He might just try to escape again anyway" Riku stated pointedly.

"He _does_ have a point, Namine. It's probably better if Sora doesn't go. He's attached to his friends. Seeing them again will make it harder than it already is." Leon reasoned, and Sora felt himself get angrier. A half growl, half sigh was released in frustration before he backed up from the door. "But don't worry about it. Once he adjusts things will be better. Now go you two, get the others together and see Aerith. She'll fit you in costumes. Cloud and I will be waiting outside in the limo."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora was outside before the others, including the driver, and on a lucky chance, the door was open. So leaning over the driver's side, he sought out the button that would open the trunk. It took him a moment, but he finally found it, and pressed it until he heard the satisfying click of the trunk as it opened.

Then closing that door, and making his way back around the long stretch limo, he'd climb into the open trunk and pull it down, just holding it so he could breathe, as well as get out on his own. After that, it was time to play the waiting game.

And he wouldn't have much longer to wait anyway. He watched as they piled out, and Sora noted how Riku and Namine recruited Roxas, Selphie, and Yuffie to partake in the rest of the skit they were planning for the kids at the orphanage.

Even if he felt this annoying sense of loneliness, and betrayal at having been left out ( imagine that ) he also felt relieved, since he couldn't see himself dressing up as one of those characters from that classic movie and breaking into song and dance.

But then on the other hand, his heart fluttered, since he knew he was going to get back to the orphanage, and even if they made him come back after, he'd at least get to see his friends for some time. He'd get to see _Kairi. _

The trip was agonizingly long, but when they got there, Sora could hear familiar squeals out on the front lawn in front of the old house he used to call his home, and he knew that he was back where he belonged, even if it was for a short while.

He climbed awkwardly out of the trunk, and quickly darted behind a nearby bush before the others climbed out, and Sora heard the squeals of the younger ones get louder. Peering cautiously over the bush, he saw them all, including the elders who were perched lazily up against the front of the house, appearing anxious to get this over with, even though Xemnas shook hands appreciatively with Leon.

"You have a stow away you know." Xemnas then murmured to Leon, who offered a blank, confused expression. Xemnas motioned his head toward the bushes, and upon looking, Leon noted the bit of brown spikes that emerged from the top.

"Oh, heh. Clever kid." He snickered, but Xemnas scoffed.

"I'd make this quick. It's not good that he's here." He offered, and Leon nodded.

"Yeah I know. It's just one skit. We'll be out of here soon enough. He just wants to see his friends."

"No, I mean, it's _really _not a good idea that he's here."

There was a certain ominous tone about Xemnas' voice that made Leon blink, but either way, he gave a single, solemn nod, and motioned to Riku, who then prodded Namine.

Meanwhile, as the skit began, Sora crept around the hedges that lined the vast front yard of the orphanage, until he was crouched along the side of the house, where he saw two familiar faces whom were busy snickering at the funny costumes adorning the performers.

"Psst.." Sora whispered, though there was no answer. So he reached up and poked Demyx in the shoulder first.

Surprised, Demyx nudged Tidus in the shoulder with a growl.

"Why you poking me, fool?"

"That wasn't me, idiot." Tidus grumbled in return, but another rustling in the bushes then drew both of their attention, and they both gasped in unison.

"Sora!"

But he held up frantic hands, signaling them to keep it down, which they did, although they had to act innocent at one point when Saix cast them a questioning stare. But once he had turned back around to watch the festivities, the two once more addressed their long, lost friend, though this time in more hushed tones.

"Sora! It's you! Oh man Sora, Kairi's been so depressed.." Tidus chimed, and Sora instantly perked.

"Is she here? She didn't get adopted, right?" He asked hopefully, and both shook their head.

"Are you kidding? As if anyone wants to adopt anymore. Nah, she's here. But she rarely leaves her room. She didn't even want to come see the show, but we convinced her. She'll be out soon." Demyx offered, and Sora looked from the front, to the back before glancing back up to them.

"Hey, can one of you tell her to go out back?"He asked hopefully, and Tidus nodded before requesting entrance into the house to use the bathroom. Once granted, he waved indiscreetly, and disappeared into the house to find Kairi. Sora felt his stomach turn excitedly.

Once he made his way out back, he thought he was dreaming, so he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to be sure he wasn't sleeping. Truthfully, it had only been a few days. But a few days without someone that you've spent nearly every day prior, could easily feel like eternity.

Kairi looked like she felt the same way, but at the same time she also seemed hesitant to approach, as if he were a dream that would melt away at any given moment.

"Sora..?" She asked, and he smiled widely, biting back a small squeal of his own before rushing up to her and throwing his arms around her neck.

"God I've missed you!" He cried, and she chuckled nervously, before gradually prying him off.

"Why are you here?" She asked, and he took no notice of her slightly annoyed tone.

"I got adopted by that guy from that circus we saw. They're doing a skit here." He replied, and she offered a smile. "Theyre trying to teach me the trapeze, but I don't think I can get it.."

Upon that, however, Kairi's interest perked.

"Wait, you're going to be in the shows from now on?"

"Huh? Well, not yet..Not until I get better anyway– Wait, no! I hate it there! I want to come back here.." He pouted, and Kairi offered a small frown.

"But think about it! Once you're famous you'll make a lot of money! Then you can come back to get me and we can both get away from here!"

Sora registered her logic, though her enthusiasm made him frown lightly.

"..I guess.." But he sounded a lot more reluctant than when he first met her again. Now it meant he'd have to stick this out for her, and he'd even have to live up to his bold claim and actually be the best. _'As if that's possible' _He muttered to himself

"Good! Now come on. I'm suddenly anxious to see this skit!" Kairi exclaimed happily, and with her arm hooked around his she tugged him into the house just to pass through that way so they came out the front door.

The elders were surprised, nevertheless, but they didn't make a commotion right away since the actors were still performing their skit.

They were acting out excerpts from _Beauty and the Beast_, much to Namine's delight, but they were nearing the end of their particular skit, and Kairi curled up with Sora on the porch next to Demyx and Tidus.

As nice as it was to see his friends again, Sora couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably when he felt the confused eyes of Riku and the others once he arrived there straight within their line of vision.

And Riku even glanced to Leon, who shook his head and signaled him to continue. They had to, after all. They couldn't just up and disrupt the performance for the little stow away.

The kids, the younger ones primarily, were decked out on the lawn to eagerly watch the performance. A lot of the boys were bored, but the little girls all swooned and giggled, especially at Riku who donned oversized furry gloves, paw-like shoes and a sort of veil or a furry hat that had a stretch of fabric covered in brown fuzz that trailed down his back, ending in a poof of brown fur for a tail. He made a rather attractive beast, Namine thought with a snicker.

Her costume was much simpler. A plain pink dress with a mahogany cloak lined in white fur. It was uncomfortable for the late summer, but they were supposed to be playing in the snow anyway.

"_There's something sweet and almost kind but he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined and now he's dear, and so I'm sure.. I wonder why I didn't see it there before._"

She sang out loud to the kids who hummed along to the familiar Disney tune, and meanwhile Kairi smiled and prodded Sora in the shoulder.

"She's got a pretty voice, and look! Awh, Riku's so adorable!"

Sora scoffed as Riku took up Namine's place center-stage just to offer his part in the play.

'_This should be good' _he actually snickered to himself.

"_she glanced this way I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, i'll just ignore but then she's never looked at me that way before_"

"Well, I guess he sings pretty good for a guy" Sora commented, and Kairi giggled.

"Are you gonna do _that_ soon too?"

"Tch, Yeah right." He grumbled, and leaned against Kairi, his head coming to rest against hers for the remainder of the song.

"_New and a bit alarming, who had ever thought that this could be? true that he's no prince charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see_"

Namine really was good, Sora thought as he watched her elegant performance style. The way she moved so eloquently, even with no stage to perform on, and even if she was known for her acrobatic abilities. She really could've been an actress if she went for it. But besides the good feelings her voice was eliciting in him, he found himself slightly uncomfortable, as if the song struck something _else _in him. He let out a half grumble, half groan at the idea.

Of course, seeing Yuffie, Selphie, and Roxas dolled up as a candlestick, a teapot, and an old grandfather clock, respectively, was a bit humorous, Sora couldn't deny. Even though they all had good voices as well it seemed.

"_well who'd have thought_?" Yuffie, the candlestick sang, only to be instantly followed up by Selphie, with her charmingly hyper and girlish tone sounding out with a "_well bless my soul_" It was all strangely endearing. Kairi even giggled, and Demyx and Tidus both looked somewhat content, seeing as how Kairi hadn't been happy ever since Sora left.

"_Well who indeed_" Even Roxas was quite enthused, even dressed up like an old clock. Sora even managed a small chuckle.

It was then Sora realized how special they all were, and for a split second he was instantly grateful to them for being able to make his friends, and those he considered to be his family even, so content. It even sparked something in his own heart. He smiled softly, and relaxed even further against his best friend, who had by then wrapped an arm protectively around him.

"_It's so peculiar, wait and see" _

"_We'll wait and see" _

"_A few days more" _

"_There may be something there that wasn't there before." _

"_Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_

With that first bit finished, the skit was over, and the kids, the ones not bored that is, of which there were many, cheered and applauded, giggled and quickly scuffled to their feet, rushing the actors who stood to take a bow.

Namine beamed at having been able to actually _act,_ and in truth she couldn't shake that good feeling, even if it were only for a few little kids. She felt this overbearing sense of pride that made her gleeful. Noticing this, Riku couldn't help but smile a little, until he got the nod from Leon.

He then had to force his way through the sea of little kids, mostly girls again, that were crowding him, pulling at his makeshift tail and trying to grab his furry hands.

Riku chuckled a bit, and gently waved them all off, until he was at the bottom of the few steps that led to the porch.

"Let's go Sora" He said, speaking with a tone that depicted neither happiness, nor aggravation even.

And sighing, he offered a single nod. Why fight to stay once your best friend claimed she'd rather you go back anyway? They offered each other their goodbyes, although the elders just ignored him. Axel, who wasn't too far off managed to grin lightly, and he moved over to Kairi once Sora was trailing after Riku..

"I wanna show you something later." He said, poking her in the back. She looked up at him a little confused, but nodded nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Nobody said anything to Sora about his sneaking in the limo, although Namine tried to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"So what'd you think, Sora?" She beamed, her hands neatly locked behind her back.

"You were great. You have a beautiful voice." Sora offered, causing Namine to blush and giggle appreciatively.

"Awh, what about me? Don't I have a beautiful voice too?" Snickered Riku as he pushed past the younger, who then regarded him with a scowl. Yes, yes he did, Sora thought, and even though he had that revelation back there, it didn't mean he liked Riku any more. Just his voice..but not Riku..Right? For sure.

"You know there was a reason we didn't want you to come, Sora." Leon finally spoke up as he packed up the last of the bags containing the costumes and other props back into the trunk.

Sora shrugged lightly.

"I won't apologize. I had to see my friends." He stated firmly, and Leon '_hmphed_' in response.

"Well now that I'm your guardian, I expect you to listen to me from now on, and to never pull a stunt like _that_ again."

Sora was about to respond when a flash of amber in the distance past Leon caught his eyes, and he froze. The man that was approaching smirked deviously, and the younger found himself involuntarily stepping backwards until he crashed lightly against Riku, who had put his hands on the boy's shoulders to stop him from moving any more, even though strangely enough, his hands didn't exactly leave when Sora _was_ stationary.

Leon looked confused at Sora's reaction for a moment, and glanced over his shoulder to the silver haired man that had paused a few feet before them.

Xemnas had seen him coming, and quickly gathered everyone else into the house, the door slammed and locked tight, leaving just the group of performers.

Leon tensed at the ominous feeling that had taken up space in the air, and gradually he ushered his own people, kids and all, back into the limo.

Namine, Selphie, Roxas and Yuffie complied, but Riku had to tug firmly on Sora's arm to get him to snap out of it, and even when he did, he wouldn't move.

"Come _on,_ Sora." Riku grumbled.

"Go Sora, what did I just say?" Leon warned, although the man then chuckled darkly.

"It's too bad that you're not actually his guardian any more." He spoke, in a tone that Leon had to affirm as very, very chilling.

"And who are_ you_ to say that?" Came Leon's biting response.

Though the man smirked, and cast Sora a knowing look.

"Why don't you tell them, Sora?"

Sora was visibly tense, and had it not been for pride, he would've easily sought refuge in the closest arms available. It was too bad those arms belonged to Riku though.

Still, Riku blinked when he felt Sora's back pressing up a bit harder against him, and he too had to resist the urge to pull him into a protective hug, even if he really didn't know why he wanted to.

"Don't want to? Alright fine. I'll tell them" Xehanort remarked upon Sora's silence, and extending a hand out to Leon politely, he grinned a dark and even some what maniacal grin.

"My name is Xehanort. I'm a well-known scientist, and I'm _his_ father."

* * *

The math thing I took off a _physics of trapeze_ website I found. I have no idea what any of it means, other than PE being potential energy, and KE being kinetic energy. I took physics in high school as a senior and failed it miserably. It's a good thing it wasn't required. I'm smart in everything else XD 

I know were no longer allowed songfics..but this really isn't one I don't think. Plus, Disney..kingdom hearts..COME ON :3 Yeah that's it. I hope Beauty and the Beast is loved by everyone else as much as me XD! And i'll put the disclaimer here for that since I didn't want to spoil anything I don't own any of those concepts, including the song lyrics, okay? Sheesh


	12. of unwanted memories

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note:** It was truly a joy to come home from work to such a full mailbox XD and by full I mean the group of like 17 reviews. That makes me happy and I am quite glad that this story is being enjoyed, because i'm loving it, even more than paopu even >.> though I do promise to finish that one too..someday..i hope . ;

**note number two**: for people who were fans of my limes in The Paopu Predicament, I wrote a particularly dark one on The link to whichis in my profile under "whats new?", but I warn ye now, if you're one that isn't fond of violence, or themes involving s&m, or rape,do not read. I really don't want flames to it. It would hurt my self esteem ;-;..It took a lottoovercomecertain inhibitions in writing after all xDSo yeah, It's a first for me,and i'm anxious to hear feedback Thanks in advance!

Now onto this chapter :D

* * *

-10-

of unwanted memories...

* * *

Leon looked tense. There was something notably off about this character, though he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Do you have proof of this?" He asked.

"He's not his father! He's that creep from the alley that time!" Riku jumped in, after having gripped a frozen-in-place Sora by his upper arm just to throw him behind him.

Xehanort regarded the teen with cold, hating eyes before that malevolent expression altered into a small, dark smile.

"I do apologize about that day. I never meant to frighten you. It was just– truly heart-wrenching to see my son after so long, I hope you can understand."

But Riku didn't back down. There was something nagging him, biting him from inside that kept trying to tell him this was wrong, this _man_ was wrong and something very bad was about to happen. Though he didn't respond to that, and merely narrowed green eyes as he felt the smaller form behind him actually sort of huddling up to him.

"Well?" Leon cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to the necessary proof that this strange man was indeed Sora's biological father.

"Hm? Oh, quite.." He handed the paper he was carrying along with an I.D card, to Leon. It was a birth certificate, and indeed, it had all of Sora's statistics at birth, as well as Xehanort's full name, along with the name _Tsukihana_, apparently his late mother. The I.D card with his picture also showed that this was the same Xehanort that was on the birth certificate.

Leon studied the document for any flaws, and when he found none, his lips tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Leon. So what if he _is_ the father. You didn't see him in the alley that day." Riku warned, and Sora blinked, surprised at the will with which Riku stood up for him. The younger peered around the taller one, and Leon caught the bit of fear radiating off those cerulean eyes. He sighed, clearly torn between the two sides.

"Leon, Is it?" Xehanort then questioned, after shooting the mouthing-off teen a hard glare. He stepped between Riku and Leon so that now his back was to the two adolescents, and his hand outstretched in an offering sort of gesture. "You can deny me my child if you want. But think about it. Then you'll be throwing him in the middle of an ugly custody battle. And I'm sure no one wants that." He reasoned.

Leon frowned anew and held out the documents back towards the man.

"Is that a threat?" He inquired with narrowed eyes.

Xehanort only smirked, and shook his head once, though leaving his face positioned off to the side before eyeing Leon out of the corner of his turned eyes.

"I wouldn't call it a threat. More like a certainty. Things are liable to get quite messy from here if you don't let me take him now."

There was a moment when neither of them spoke. Xehanort had returned his gaze so that amber eyes met cold, steely blues and Leon then pushed past him, opening up a small path to the open door of the limo.

"Get in, you _two_." He grumbled, stressing the two portion of his words.

Riku didn't need to be told twice, But Sora needed that extra shove, literally speaking as well as figuratively, since Riku had moved behind the younger, and with hands to his back, he ushered him forwards to the open door of the limo, shoving him in with the rest just so he could climb in after. The door shut fast and hard with a resounding slam

Xehanort merely stood back and watched, a look if disappointment upon his cold face before he turned back to Leon with an over dramatic sigh.

"You'll rue that choice, but being a gentleman a I am, I won't react rashly." He turned his back, and started in the direction from whence he came. "But expect to be hearing from me soon, Mr. Squall Leonhart"

* * *

Riku drummed the tips of his fingers impatiently against the wall of the building while Namine stood idly by, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"For someone who hates Sora, you're exhibiting a strange concern." She stated pointedly, a ghost of a grin upon slightly glossed lips. Riku scowled, although he bowed his head slightly.

"I never said I hated him." He offered. "He merely aggravated me"

"Yeah but once _that_ happens you usually hate the person."

The teen's oceanic eyes became slightly fierce, and although fixated upon the stretch of tile that made up the floor, Namine could sense the arrival of a drastic mood swing.

"You never_ saw_ this guy" He grumbled, clearly annoyed. "There was something about him that was just– unsettling" And for Riku to be unsettled was a big feat, Namine inwardly declared with a thoughtful look.

"Well still. What are you waiting for? It's like you're expecting something. Do you think he's going to walk out of there and hang all over you?" She inquired with a cant of her head to the side. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"You should've seen him back there. He was like– nestling up against me. He was _afraid_ and I felt bad. Namine, I _genuinely felt bad_." He paused for a moment, letting the silence settle in before he cleared his throat. "And I felt– I felt like I wanted to protect him"

Namine's sardonic chuckle caused a new anger in Riku, and he shot her a bit of a glare.

"Why is this funny?"

"Because you're going through such an identity crisis that it's not even funny." But then she sighed and leaned her head back, soft blue eyes scanning the ceiling in thought. "You really want to be his friend? Here's a little tip." A smirk replaced her thoughtful glance as she redirected her attention once more at him. "_Stop_ being a dick to him. Generally you win people over when you're_ not_ an asshole." She abandoned the scenario after that, pushing past the teen still leaned up against the wall without casting him a second glance.

And Riku watched her go with a somewhat baffled expression.

"I'm not an asshole.." He replied inaudibly, in more of a childish whine than anything else. But she was too far down the hall to have heard it, so after, he'd turn his attention to the closed door, allowed a balled fist to come in contact with it three solid times.

"_Damn it Riku, I told you, you can't come in." _Leon's gruff voice was muffled from behind the door, and aggravated, Riku flipped him off as if Leon could've seen it.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Meanwhile, inside the office, Leon wasn't exactly having the best of luck trying to get Sora to open up.

Leon's hands were interlocked with his elbows on his desk, while his joined fists pressed up against his nose as he sighed.

"I know you'd rather go back to the orphanage.." He started, but Sora shook his head, which caused a curiously raised brow from Leon. "You'd rather go with your– father?" Another shake of the boy's head. The sound of a throat being cleared broke through the uncomfortable silence. "So you'd rather stay here?" Sora surprisingly nodded, and Leon sighed in exasperation.

"So after all that, you've finally decided to stay" He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose while grumbling about how he wished he could've been a puppy or something. People didn't engage in custody battles over puppies, well, not usually. And now that Sora elected to remain with the company, without the resistance he had _once_ put up, there went option A of forcing him back to the orphanage to let Xemnas deal with the custody issues. '_Of all times to change your mind, kid.._' Leon inwardly grumbled.

And Sora didn't answer Leon's statement. He merely sat in the chair opposite the desk with his hands neatly folded in his lap, although they idly fidgeted in a mixture of anxiousness as well as aggravation; Aggravation at many a thing, including the fact that Kairi wanted him to stay there. In truth, he wished there was an option D after all of Leon's suggestions; _None of the above_. Too bad there wasn't.

Blue eyes watched the elder and his inner battle, until another sigh was offered, although more in relaxation than anything else, and he once again leaned forwards, his arms coming to rest, crossed, over the top of his desk.

"Alright then Sora. If you're going to stay here, then you need to tell me _everything_, including _why _you were in the orphanage in the first place."

Sora frowned, and went to shake his head. But a warning look from Leon had him idly staring towards the floor instead, fidgeting all the while.

More silence befell the two, though Leon wouldn't rush it. If he _was_ going to tell him everything, Leon would give him all the time he needed. Didn't need to scare him off now anyway. But he _did_ need to know these things if he _was _going to be thrown into the middle of an ugly custody battle.

The tension was visible in the small form of the boy, who then swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. His stomach clenched unpleasantly, and his hands had parted, seeking out the arms of the chair which he gripped for dear life, until his knuckles whitened.

The memories clearly had him distressed, but he tried as best he could to overcome the fear and mentally tell himself he could trust this man, he could..he _had_ to. What other choices did he have?

After a long, long silence, dejectedly, he sighed, pinkish lips finally parting:

"Well, it went like this..."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku's ear was pressed up against the door when he heard Sora speaking, but to his dismay, the boy's voice was so meek and timid that he could barely make out the muffled sounds from behind the door.

The story lasted for a good fifteen minutes before there was a bit of silence. '_Awkward_' Riku thought, but then sprang backwards when the click of the door was suddenly heard, and Sora stood in the doorway with a bit of an angry pout towards the flustered Riku, who tried to play off his eavesdropping with a small, cool shrug.

"Everything okay?" He asked the younger one, with genuine concern, and Sora stared up at him with that annoyed scowl, although it wasn't as harsh as it normally was. It looked like he was trying hard _to_ frown, but as he did, there was a bit of a red hue that crept across his face. Riku couldn't help but stare at the out-of-place blush. "I know I'm hot, but geez.." He teased, grinning all the while.

Of course, this only made Sora's frown more real, and he pushed past the elder without so much as a word as he stormed down the hall.

Riku watched him go, but he sighed in exasperation at his smooth attempt to be friendly.

"I am more than surprised that this kid hasn't snapped yet" Leon's voice suddenly behind his brother made Riku jump, but he regarded his statement with interest.

"What do you mean?"

Leon eyed him for a moment, and then looked down the hall just as Sora rounded the corner.

"He's liable to go crazy if he knew I told you. So promise me you won't bring it up to him"

Riku blinked, but nodded nonetheless, and turned to face his brother, his arms over his chest as he listened intently.

And Leon relayed the entire story, word-for-word, that Sora had told him.

**-**o**O**o**-**

At first he wanted to go find Sora. He had this unrelenting need to be near him for a strangely unfamiliar reason, although he attributed it to that foreign want to protect him. Hearing his story from Leon then made that want even greater, but he knew it was out of the question just yet, so he left him to his own and headed for his room instead.

Lips pursed in a straight line as he leaned against the closed door to his dorm. It was actually strange that he chose to stay here when he could've gone home with Leon and Sephiroth at night, back to the mansion they inherited from their late parents. But Namine had wanted to stay here, to be closer to the equipment so she could practice when she wanted, and _he_ had wanted to stay with her, so here he was.

He never complained though. It was nice to have this large room at the very top floor of the main dormitory building. The large practice rooms below caused the building to be extremely high, and it always gave him a rather pleasant look of the city from his window, especially at night with the bright, blaring lights of the buildings.

But nothing could bring him pleasure at that moment.

Sighing to himself, and with incessant thoughts of Sora troubling his mind, he flopped at his computer and brought up the IOL screen, IOL being the acronym for Island OnLine. He idly punched in the letters for his password, since his screen name was already brought up being that it was his computer, and his internet service, and he leaned back, unsurprised when the electronic voice announced the presence of mail in his virtual mailbox.

"Ah yes, My daily stash of unwanted porn and rude solicitations."

But when he brought up the mailbox, a strange, _new_ letter immediately caught his eye. It wasn't porn, _or _an unwanted sales add. The screen name read "Writer14" and the subject stated "To:Sora"

Greenish eyes narrowed lightly, and his hand lingered idly atop the mouse. _To Sora _was this letter addressed, but it was in _his_ email. So...Should he open it? He canted his head to one side, and double-clicked. Of course he should. It was _his _mail after all.

"_Sora-_

_Hey, what's up? It was really good to see you today. I hope you don't hate me for wanting you to stay there. It will be good for the both of us, and you said you're gonna be the best there right?"_

Riku smirked lightly, but continued on reading.

"_..Axel spoke with that Leon guy, and he said I could keep in contact with you this way, and that Riku wouldn't mind. He said to tell Riku to tell you that I was emailing so you'd know. Then maybe Riku would let you come on and talk to me for a while? Anyway, that's all I really want to say. I miss you, and think about you often. Hope you write me back soon. Much love._

_-Kairi_

_P.S. Did you read the paper I gave you yet? It's only the start, but I'll be adding more to it on my blog. I'll give you the link once we talk again. ttys "_

_Kairi_: Riku mused over the name, playing with the syllables on his tongue and then frowning a bit.

Why was he so jealous all of a sudden? Brows furrowed, and the cursor lingered threateningly over the delete button, but he pulled it away when the instant message jingle sounded from his speakers, announcing the presence of the unknown user: Writer14, and offering the options of accepting her message, ignoring, or blocking it.

Against his better judgement, Riku chose to accept, and the I.M box then took shape in the corner of his screen.

"_Hi Riku, can I talk to Sora?" _it read, and he scowled. How_ dare_ her even address him like they were friends.

"_Sorry. I don't know where he is right now, but I'll tell him about your email."_ He wrote back, and then instantly signed off.

-oOo-

_**OnGlassWings has signed off at 9:23 P.M**_

Kairi stared at the message on her instant message box with disdain, and slumped in her chair with a sigh of defeat.

"Maybe he _does_ mind.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

He looked awkward, but a lot better than he _had_ looked upon his first few tries. His small body was halfway tilted, one arm stretched out behind him while the other reached toward the other offered bar that sat stationary in the air, and his legs were parted in half a split.

The boy felt his muscles tense in his form as he strained to reach the bar. He had been at it for a few hours again. No flipping this time though. He was just trying to at least catch the opposite bar, and all times he had failed.

But _this_ time..he'd feel the force of gravity hindered, and when he opened his tightly-closed eyes he'd realize that his single outstretched hand was tightly wrapped around the swing.

"I..I did it!" He exclaimed happily, even if he was in an awkward position and dangling by one hand. Grimacing lightly, he pulled himself just so his other hand could latch on, and he hung a bit more comfortably. Of course, then the realization dawned on him. "Okay, uh..Now what?"

He could easily leap from a platform, otherwise known as the board. But now that he was on the second swing, which rocked idly just from the force at which he landed just so it could slow to a stop, how did he get it moving again?

Blinking, he stared down into the net. He could drop again, but then where would that get him? He'd leap again and catch again and he'd still not know what to do from there.

Frowning lightly, he started to kick wildly, but that only twisted the swing from side-to-side, and served no real purpose other than to tire him out.

"Hah, Stuck again it seems." Then there was that unwelcome voice once more that made Sora tense up, and he scowled lightly.

"Go away, please." Sora grumbled, although he tried not to sound as nasty as times prior.

But the bounce of Namine's trampoline beneath him told him that Riku had no intention of leaving.

"Now why should I do that? You didn't seem to want me to leave back at the orphanage with– that guy wanting to take you away from us." He snickered lightly, and bounced a bit higher.

Sora winced at that recollection, and shook his head lightly while inwardly cursing himself for his undeniable weakness and reluctant need for close comfort. He sighed in defeat, but offered no form of verbal response.

Riku, sensing his discomfort, grinned and crossed his arms, his constant bouncing never faltering.

"The way I see it, you have two choices. One: I can come up there and get you, or two: your hands will tire out and I'll meet you in the net here. But either way you're going to come down and we're going to talk."

There was a bit of surprise from the younger one, and he tilted his head, trying to glance at the elder teen as he bounced contentedly. He couldn't get a good view, but if he had, he would've made out the folded piece of paper in his hands.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sora responded instinctively, and once more kicked his legs messily which in turn propelled the swing waywardly. Then he realized that his hands _were _sore from clutching so hard, and if he didn't get to the other board somehow fast, he _was_ going to fall.

This thought made him whine, and Riku laughed out loud before giving one last bounce.

He jumped sideways, off the trampoline and landed comfortably in the net, on his back, with that characteristic grin upon his face.

"Hey, Nice shorts!" He commented with a snicker, referencing to the new training clothes that Leon had ordered for the younger.

Unfortunately, they were tight, like Namine's pants, but they _were_ for males, and they were shorts, as opposed to pants. A short white t-shirt was all he needed on top, but even with the extra small size it still drifted down one bony shoulder.

Sora offered another half whine, half whimper as he felt his grasp start to slip, until he was barely hanging on by the tips of his fingers.

He sucked in a deep breath in preparation for the fall to come, but when that fall _did_ come, he'd find himself unable to twist so that he was on his back, once he involuntarily leaned forwards that is.

And Riku was more than ready with outstretched arms, though he did brace himself for the impact.

"NoNoNoNo!" Sora flailed and tried to pull himself away, to the side, _anywhere_, but even if he _did_ land _besides _Riku, rather than on top of him, the net was already indented with the elder, heavier teen, So Sora couldn't stop himself from rolling right into those waiting arms anyway.

Then, when eyes that had been tightly shut did finally open, he'd find himself in a most awkward position: Hands fumbling messily on either side of Riku's head, trying desperately to grasp onto solid ground, and sinking into the net even more with each time. Meanwhile, Sora's face was inches from Riku, and his small body was pressed _most_ uncomfortably against the stronger, more solid one beneath.

"Well, _Hello_ there" Riku snickered to the most embarrassed Sora, whose face had heated up enough that the blush spread down his throat.

Too frozen to move, he was, but more so it was the arms that wrapped tightly around him that hindered his reaction, and caused him to freeze up in utter humiliation.

And nothing more was said after that moment. The two just eyed each other, both a bit surprised, even if Riku tried to act like he wasn't, and both unaware of the lurking shadows watching them from the two small glass windows implanted in the double doors to that practice room.

"Holy Crap! Look at them!" Selphie exclaimed in utter amazement, but Namine only giggled faintly and knowingly.

"I wasn't even _planning_ this. Riku can be so great sometimes." She replied before dropping from the window to face her friend, who then canted her head to one side with a curious sort of expression.

"Do you really think that it's gonna work?" Selphie inquired, and Namine's wide smile accompanied her excited grin.

"If it doesn't work, I swear I'll shoot myself." She paused then, and glanced back through the window at the two figures in the net, one on top of the other, Niether of which had moved from that awkward position. "But Sora _really _needs to get better at the trapeze first."

* * *

IOL, Island OnLine: Spoof on AOL, America Online xD I do not own AOL btw :D

ttys: talk to you soon ( for anyone who actually _didn't_ know o.o )

I think that's it for the questionable material.. Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to leave me some love? ;-; muah -heartheartheart-


	13. and unwelcome realizations

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note:** This chapter seems sort of choppy at parts to me and I apologize. I didn't rush per se, I guess im still sort of sick, ( although I won't mention why xD -coughs..shifty eyes- ) because I do feel like crap, and my vision WAS blurring while proofreading this chapter. I'm definitly going to go take a nap once I post this..So i apologize in advance, but-- Don't complain! You all get the general jist of what happened to Sora here o.o so Hah.

* * *

-11-

..and unwelcome realizations

* * *

"Xehanort, are you fucking stupid?" 

Xemnas was normally a calm and composed person; one who didn't need to use obscenities to stress his anger. Usually one look from those cold, unfeeling eyes said it all. But this– this was ridiculous, and he gripped the phone in a single hand, holding it partially away from his ear as the voice on the other end rambled on.

"I _need_ him. I _need _him now." Xehanort moaned into the phone. Had Xemnas been able to see him, he'd see the ghost-like tone that drifted over normally dark skin; The white paleness that came with the realization that he had said something extremely stupid.

"You _can't_ fight for custody. They believe he's _dead_. The case is _dead_. _Vexen's_ rotting in jail. You bring up the fact that you want you're _supposedly-dead_ son back, you bring his existence back into reality, it's going to spur up suspicions."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I needed him, and _you_ gave him away. I can't just break into that place. As opposed to your orphanage, it's actually got security."

The line went dead for a moment, before Xemnas' exasperated sigh replaced the silence.

"I told you to keep me out of this" He growled.

"You wouldn't be _in_ this if you had just kept him like I said until I could take him back."

Though the rest of the conversation was muffled to the red-headed eavesdropper who stood outside Xemnas' office.

* * *

The computer hummed to life, the screen the only light in the darkness of his large room. He tapped a few letters into the search engine, clicked search, and sat back, merely waiting for the technology to bring up the object of interest. 

And there was a mess of it. A few thousand sites to be exact, all centering around the virtual newspaper article from just about a year ago.

"_**Brutal slaying of a Destiny Island's woman and her child** _

On the night of December 12th, 2005, the body of 34 year old Tsukihana Naegino was found brutally tortured to death upon the kitchen table of her own home. Evidence of rape littered the bloody remains, and the hole in her chest led investigators to believe that Even Richards, who liked to be referred to as "Dr.Vexen", carved out the still-beating heart from the victim's body when she was still alive."

Leon grimaced at that last line and clicked the dash in the upper right-hand corner, shrinking the screen and bringing up the list of other sites. 

"Xehanort Naegino: Acquitted of all charges in the gruesome slaying of his wife and son when partner, "Dr.Vexen" was apprehended after thedecaying heart of 34 year old Tsukihana Naegino was found in a cooler of ice in the basement of Vexen's home."

Then finally, the last headline that had caught his eye: 

"Sora Naegino: Son of couple's body never found. Assumed dead. Vexen won't tell police where the remains are. Investigators stumped a year later."

Leon sighed and slumped in his chair after saving the last of the three sites and signing off. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he was going to accomplish with this. He knew he had to prove Xehanort as an unfit father, and that should've been easy, but– To use these stories could've been seen as biased since he _was_ acquitted of all charges, even if Leon knew the _real _story straight from the supposed _dead boy's _mouth. Though Sora didn't even know he was supposed to be dead. As far as he knew, he escaped his maniacal father with barely a scratch in the form of a single, vertical scar. But that scar wasn't the only one he had from that night.

Cold blue eyes were shaded by sleep-heavy lids and Leon tried to push the memory of Sora's voice admitting to wishes of death, along with other such sentiments of regret, to the back of his mind.

_"But then he'd win.." He had said. "I couldn't stop him from killing my mother, but I knew I had to live for her, even though I deserved to die for letting **her** die..." _

_"Why did he want her heart?"_

_"I don't know. He used to talk about hearts weirdly, like they were the source of all power or something. He was really sick, and getting sicker. I think he thought someone else's heart would heal him..But not hers. He always told her he loved her and stuff. But how can you do that to someone you love?"_

_"Sometimes people show love in weird, twisted ways."_

_"Yeah, but not him. On the other hand, he hated me."_

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"Lots of times. But I never minded as long as he didn't hurt her."_

_"And did he ever?"_

_"Once. He went to slap her, but I moved between them and told him to hurt me instead of her. He did so happily.."_

_"And he didn't hurt her as long as he could hurt you?"_

_"No. He even cuddled with her afterwards and told her how he couldn't live without her. Why would he go and cut out her heart if he couldn't live without her?"_

_"Did he ever try that with you?"_

Leon blinked the memory of the boy's suddenly sullen face away and rubbed his temples idly. _So_ much to absorb.

Though the tenseness in his shoulders soon dissipated upon the feeling of two idle hands pressing against the slightly sore muscles. He sighed, and leaned his head back while letting his eyes drift closed.

"I don't have the slightest clue how to go about this, Cloud." Leon finally murmured.

"Well, I'm sure your lawyer can explain it to us..and besides, don't we have to wait until we get a notice or something? Maybe this Xehanort won't follow up." Cloud responded encouragingly from behind him, though Leon scoffed at that idea.

"After so adamantly demanding his kid back? And after even going so far as to stalk him and Riku in an alleyway? Doesn't seem like the type of guy to just let things settle like that" He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head back forwards, tucking his chin into his chest with his eyes still closed in deep thought. "Not to mention all that Sora's told me..Cloud, He's going to come back for him, and if we don't protect him he's going to kill him."

* * *

"You're ontop of me." 

"I know!"

"So get off"

"I cant!"

"Just roll to the side."

"I'll fall!"

Riku rolled his eyes melodramatically and allowed one arm to slide from around Sora's back, although the other remained glued in place as he shifted, turning so he was vertically aligned with the side of the net, and he slid forwards and off, taking Sora with him.

Though the motions had Sora's arms involuntarily around Riku's neck with the fear of being dropped on the hard floor, and he hadn't realized it until they were both firmly on the ground with Riku's smirk practically burning the side of Sora's face.

"Ughh!" He yelped out loud when the realization finally dawned on him, and Sora instantly pulled away, Riku assisting by loosening his grip, although he pouted mockingly.

"I'm not _that_ gross.." He commented, and Sora shook his head before turning to leave, only to be stopped by a firm hand latched around his wrist. "Hey, Wait!"

The younger teen whirled around fast with a hard glare, and growled a haughty "_what?_" to the elder teen, who then presented the paper that he had clutched in his grasp.

"A present for you" Riku replied cheerily, releasing Sora's wrist as he turned to face him.

The younger took the offered piece of paper cautiously, as if it were a bomb about to go off, and gingerly did he peel it open before scanning its contents.

His once sour expression softened, even lightened a bit when he realized it was a letter from Kairi; the email printed out from Riku's computer.

But upon finishing the letter, his harsh glare returned, and those fierce eyes met with the gentle oceanic orbs that smiled knowingly back at him.

"What do you want?" he inquired while bracing himself for the worst possibilities that he could give in exchange for computer service.

"Nothing."

Blinking, Sora eyed him with uncertainty.

"Nothing?" He asked again.

"Nothing." Riku echoed.

But Sora still wasn't buying it.

"You'll let me into _your room_, let me use _your computer_, all for nothing?"

"Did I stutter?"

Sora displayed a small pout to the question, but he made himself feel instantly better upon rereading the letter.

"Do you want to write back to her now?" Riku asked.

Sora took a moment to respond, but when he did it was in the form of a single, small nod.

"Alright then lets go." He offered,

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku opened the door to his dorm and stepped aside, allowing entrance for Sora before he followed to close up.

Sora stood in silence for the moment, absorbing the mere vastness of the large dorm, before the flash of gold was caught out of the corner of his eye, and instantly his attention was redirected.

"Heh, yeah.." Riku started a bit uneasily, a hand reached up to idly scratch at the back of his head. "You can skip over those."

But the younger one was too busy reading the inscriptions on the numerous trophies that lined that particular shelf.

"Gymnastics huh?" Sora actually grinned, and took one of those trophies in hand for closer inspection.

"Well, I'm here, am I not? This is sort of like gymnastics.." Riku snickered, and reached over the smaller shoulder to snatch the trophy back. "Anyway, computer's over there" He pointed with his free hand before setting the trophy back into its proper place. Then turning away from him, he would move toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower. The password is the screen name backwards with an eight after it." He explained before the door clicked shut behind him.

Sora watched him disappear into his bathroom, but took his time in getting to his computer. Big blue eyes took all in that he could, especially the clutter on his dresser. Besides the trophies there were numerous medals that hung on hooks and corners, picture frames with pictures of him, Namine and Roxas, and then one that Sora assumed to be an old family picture, since there was a little boy that resembled Riku, a younger teen that he took to be Leon, and an even older, mean-faced teen that was probably Sephiroth, not to mention the presence of the unknown adults; A woman with long silverish hair, bright green eyes and a warm smile, and a man with dark brown hair, eyes as dark as night, but an equally friendly smile as his wife. '_Definitely his parents' _Sora thought as he set the picture frame down.

Besides _that_, something else caught his eye and he reached out to take hold of the little black pen with the red bulb-ish tip. He blinked, recognizing it immediately and pressing his thumb against the button. A little red light instantly took shape on the wall in which the pen was directed, and Sora laughed out loud. It was just like his own laser pen. '_What a coincidence.' _

After replacing the pen back on his dresser in its exact position, so Riku wouldn't know it had been picked up, Sora finally ventured over to his computer, brought up the IOL screen, and signed on with the information Riku had provided.

He checked the mailbox upon hearing that electronic voice, but when he found no letter from "Writer14" he dragged the mouse over the "compose new mail" button and brought up the blank screen, the cursor flashing in wait.

Sora stared at that black flashing line for a moment, until he pulled out Kairi's letter to use as a reference.

"_Kairi-_

_What's up you ask?..We'll gee. I don't know..I'm here and not there?" _

He stared at what he wrote disdainfully, and decided it was a bit too sarcastic to his liking, But in the end he left it anyway.

"_..I would like to keep writing to you but I really wish I had my own computer. Riku's a jerk and I hate having to rely on him for it. Anyway, that's all I really want to say. Tell Demyx and Tidus I said Hi._

_-Sora"_

He clicked the send button, and then leaned back in the soft computer chair with a heavy sigh. That response was curt. It was a lot more abrupt than he wanted to be, and for a strange reason he felt it was all that could be said. He didn't want to tell Kairi he missed her even if he did. He shook his head, unable to shake off the feeling of being betrayed. It nagged relentlessly at him.

Time passed, and he continued to sit, idly drawing the cursor around the screen and listening to the shower from behind the tightly closed door. His eyes were half-lidded from the threat of sleep.

Incoherence clouded his mind as he signed off Riku's account, and stood from the chair. His world was a bit of a blur, and he yawned while trying to fend off the sleep with the back of his hand rubbing at his eyes. It failed, naturally, and he found himself staggering over to the very appealing appearing bed that wasn't too far off.

He seemed to wobble on two feet for the moment, his dazed expression melting way as his eyes closed, and he finally toppled over so that his small body was now stretched lazily out horizontally across Riku's bed. His legs dangling off the one side.

And when Riku finally left the shower and reentered his room, while lazily toweling his long hair dry, he was greeted with the sight of the intruder fast asleep in _his_ bed.

Sora had curled himself up into a fetal position on one side. His hands were tucked into his chest, and to Riku's amusement, a thumb of one hand was unashamedly stuffed into his mouth.

"Cute" He murmured to himself while sifting through one of his drawers for a pair of pajamas.

When the time came to go to bed, he let Sora stay where he was and for himself, he had gotten an extra blanket and pillow, spreading it out on the carpet in the form of an extra makeshift mattress.

For the longest time, Riku just stared at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his still-damp hair, and he mused over the story that Leon had told him.

"So_ that's _where he got that scar." He'd murmur to himself before casting one last glance to the socked foot that had drifted over the side of the bed.

He'd roll onto his side then, away from the bed in an attempt to sleep, though he was unsure if sleep was an option with such unpleasant imagery plaguing his thoughts.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The light from the morning sun danced lazily over tightly closed lids, but the incessant rays eventually forced them open.

Unwilling to comply, Sora found himself struggling to keep his eyes closed against the piercing brightness that was morning, and as he struggled to sit up, he'd raise a hand to shield his face from the annoying light. He never remembered _his_ room being as bright as this.

Then gradually did recollections of last night come flooding back into his mind, and instantly he sprang out of the bed and to the computer, just as Riku emerged from the bathroom after his morning rituals of teeth-brushing and hair-combing, etc.

"Good morning there" He said cheerily, while gathering the books for the morning round of classes. "You look like you slept well."

Sora ignored him for the moment, and quickly signed on to Riku's account to see if his letter had a reply waiting. It didn't, and as hopeful as Sora had been, he was a bit surprised to find that he wasn't disappointed.

"I did sleep well" He finally answered and truthfully, although also not so phased to realize that he slept well _in Riku's _bed, but he cast a suspicious glance to Riku and was about to ask the question that had started nagging him when he then noticed the pillow and blanket on the floor, and his apprehension was eased.

Riku smirked at the flicker of uncomfortableness that vanished once Sora had noticed the extra set, and he figured he had wondered if they shared the same bed. Wouldn't _that _have proved awkward for him.

"You know, you should really get showered. We're already five minutes late for Aerith's class." Riku stated pointedly, and Sora whipped around fast upon this realization.

"What! You jerk! Why didn't you wake me!"

He flew out of the computer chair and darted into the bathroom, the door slammed shut behind him.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you" He snickered after pressing up against the closed door.

He heard Sora scoff before the water was turned on, and Riku laughed inwardly at the thought that there were no more clean towels in the bathroom. So he waited...

"Uh..Riku?" After a lightning-fast shower, that meek voice made Riku grin, and he moved over to the clean laundry pile that he had failed to put away, folded neatly in the basket besides his door.

"Yes, Sora?" He replied, as if he didn't know, though he carried a clean towel back towards the bathroom.

"Uhm..There are no more towels.."

"What a shame. I guess you'll just have to drip-dry. I think the class will have been over by then though."

Sora let out a half wail, half whine. Aerith must've already hated him, now thanks to this jerk that had already made his life miserable in more ways then he could currently recall, she would probably want to destroy him, or so he thought. "Damn it, Riku. I know you've got a towel out there."

Riku actually chuckled out loud, opened the door a crack, much to Sora's dismay ( since he "yeeped" and dove off to the side when the door unexpectedly opened ) and tossed the fuzzy clean towel to the floor inside.

"Well hurry up. We're already going to get it when we get there." He warned, and Sora couldn't help the involuntary nervous gulp that followed as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

He had had enough of "_getting it_" in a kid's lifetime, and now one could only wonder what such a phrase meant here.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Well, he supposed it could've been worse, even if his arms _did_ feel like they were going to fall off.

Sora swallowed hard, and strained to keep his arms horizontal, the two full buckets of water clutched in small hands. It had only been fifteen minutes of their sentenced hour, and he was certain whatever was left of his muscles were currently melting to goo.

Then he'd glance to the side in aggravation, merely to watch Riku as he stood unfaltering, unstraining and even wearing a sort of grin as he held up his two full buckets with ease. How was that _even_ humanly possible? Sora wondered.

_But naturally it was no problem for Riku_, he then inwardly declared, even with a hint of sarcasm in his own mind.

When Riku glanced to the side, just in time to catch Sora glaring at him, the younger instantly blushed and looked away, which in turn caused Riku to smirk a bit and scoot just a tad closer.

Confused, yet silent, Sora allowed him to lean slightly towards him, and soon he'd feel weight in his arm closest to Riku drop when the elder teen took the extra bucket himself.

Instinctively, that free arm shot to the other bucket, aiding his other tired arm once that arm had been freed, and a curious look was cast to the teen besides him.

"You looked like you were in pain" He snickered a tad sardonically, making Sora's face heat up and that frown return. _So much for a nice gesture_, he figured. It was nothing more than another excuse to mock him it seemed.

But on the other hand, one arm of his was free, and no longer in _as much_ pain, and _Riku_ had taken on the extra bucket himself, so surely there was _some _niceness to be had?..perhaps.

Sora looked ahead of him, focusing his attention on the wall instead of the lingering ache in both his arms from holding up even one full bucket.

"This punishment is cruel and inhumane." he finally whined, and Riku laughed.

"Only if you're as weak as you."

"Shut up."

"No seriously" He explained, his head tilted down and to the side in order to keep his body straight, as well as his arms horizontally outstretched to support the three buckets. "You have no arm strength. You couldn't even hold yourself up on that swing for more than five minutes. How do you expect to get any better if you clearly lack physical strength?" He asked, and taking it as a personal attack, like most of Riku's poking fun, Sora huffed and puffed out, and Riku couldn't help the image of a ruffle-feathered bird from popping into his head, causing him to snicker.

"I'm so sick of you" Sora hissed while blue eyes narrowed at their place on the wall.

"Careful there. Remember who's the window to your girlfriend."

"I don't need you, and she's not even my girlfriend." Sora replied seemingly involuntary, to the point where even after he spoke, he blinked in bewilderment at having just said that. "Not that it's any of your business" So he added an afterthought.

"Oh no, of course not. Especially since I never even _asked_ what she was. Though now that I know, it _does_ surprise me." Riku said thoughtfully, his eyes tilting up to the ceiling. "How come she's not your girlfriend?"

"She's just not! So quit asking me!" He growled, and failed as best he could with two small hands still clutching that bucket. But a sudden thought then struck him, and he tilted his head to the side. "How come Namine isn't _your_ girlfriend?"

"Because I grew up with Namine. She's like a sister to me."

"Well Kairi's like a sister to me!" Sora then huffed indignantly.

"That's all you had to say, you know." Riku smirked. "Besides, Roxas is head-over-heels for her anyway, and I'd rather see them together."

"So why aren't they together yet?" Sora inquired a bit more gently, as if previous aggravations were a thing of the past.

Riku was quiet as he thought for a moment, before he looked back to the younger teen with a bit of a devious smirk.

"Because he's stupidly shy, and quite dense. Much like you actually."

The infamous scowl-pout returned, and in a rash act Sora hoisted his bucket up so that he could hold it from the bottom instead of the handle.

"That's it!" He hissed, and launched that said bucket forwards, throwing its contents at the elder teen, particularly at the face which in turn caused those long strands of pretty silver to mat against the sides of his head.

And he stood for a moment, spitting out the water that had gathered in his mouth, though his own buckets were still clutched in his hand.

Not for long of course, although it was harder to throw with _no_ free hands, Riku merely launched all three buckets in Sora's direction, and hoped that they tipped the right way.

They did, and though Sora tried to bat the three hurled buckets to the side, he ended up just as soaked as Riku, if not more given the _tripled _amount of water launched in his direction.

In addition to the indoor rainstorm, the buckets against the tile rang up such a clatter that echoed off the long hallway, that all the doors in that particular hall swung open and the teachers of those particular classes were all currently gawking at the two teens who had then pounced each other and were now sprawled out on the floor, wrestling in the large pool of water that was gradually spreading outwards.

The classes had all pushed their way to the door as well to witness the spectacle, and there was an uproar of laughter before those teachers ushered the students back inside.

Aerith herself had hands clasped over her mouth upon witnessing the sight, and she was clearly in distress since she didn't know exactly how to handle this.

It was a good thing too that it wasn't a real fight _per se_, since both parties, as they continued to fight for dominance over the other, were laughing as they went.

In the end, as expected, the stronger of the two won the brawl, and Riku had his hands pressed tightly to Sora's shoulders, pinning him to the cold pool of water beneath.

"I would _really _like to see you try that ag–" But before Riku could finish, his eyes trailed up to meet the horror-stricken face of Aerith, and behind her, the equally horrified expressions of other familiar teachers.

When Riku went silent, Sora was overcome with an incredibly bad, even nauseating feeling.

"Uh, Riku?" He asked, but eyes went wide when he heard the familiar, feminine voice of Aeirth.

"Just _what _is going on here!" She still sounded as gentle as possible, and it was clear she wasn't about to lose her composure despite the mess on the floor.

Meanwhile, Riku looked from side-to-side and then back up to that angelic face innocently enough.

"Uh.." He sat back on his knees, giving room for Sora to get up as well, which he did awkwardly, only to shuffle himself behind Riku who was currently scratching idly at the back of his head. "I guess we sorta slipped..."

* * *

The whole "full bucket of water thing" I got from watching that episode of sailor moon ages ago I think o.o i wasn't even sure if it was real. But sailor moon was a good anime..xD

Naegino is the last name of the main character from Kaleido Star. Isn't it a coincedence that the main characters first name also happens to be _Sora_? Hardy har har :3

I apologize for the choppiness of the chapter, but I hope I can get some love for it anyway ; -heartheartheart-


	14. crime and punishment

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note:** Thanks for all your reviews again x) I know I haven't answered them like I wanted to, but I do read them, and they do mean alot to me, and I was surprised that nearly every single review enjoyed the waterbucket scene the most, so then I decided to write this longer-than-expected chapter. It's not quite as long as the others, but long enough, and has nice RikuSora-ness that I figure you'll all get a kick out of xD

I'm also glad that the progression of the relationship is going well, since that's what i'm aiming for. I know things are moving a bit slowly, but that's how it should be going..Couldn't have Sora hating him with a passion and then the next chapter having him hanging all over him . So since I know that people have also questioned that..just rest assured that it'll come, just at the pace that it's supposed to.

This chapter may make things seem a bit slow moving again, but I promise that after this chapter, things will start to pick up. Namine's production has to come into play soon, and that's going to be grand XD anyway, enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

-12-

crime and punishment

* * *

The sun was just starting to drift below the horizon, lowering beneath the surface of the ocean and casting its fiery glow over the beach, washing it in bright oranges and yellows with a splash of red. Sunset always was the prettiest time of the day at the beach. 

Namine knew this better than anyone, since she had always tried to make it out there for an evening run should her practices end early. She always liked to come out and sit at the docks to watch the sun finish its descend; usually by herself. Lately, she had a friend who liked to accompany her.

"I wonder what Leon'll make them do now." Roxas thought out loud as he strolled idly by Namine's side. They each had ran a considerable distance, so now was sort of the "cool-down period" and they could relax and enjoy the warm ocean breezes and the pretty colors of sunset.

"Something fitting I'm sure. Although I know Riku's not going to have a problem with anything. He's suffered every torture imaginable here, and conquered it as well." Namine added thoughtfully, although a small smile graced thin lips at the recollection of the humorous scene that had unfolded in the hallway during class.

"Were they actually– laughing?" Roxas asked, as if reading her mind. She chuckled softly, and nodded.

"They were. Although I have a feeling Sora will most likely deny it." She paused, and reached down to take off her sneakers and socks, and after stuffing those socks into the shoes, she tossed the two to the sand a bit back. Roxas imitated, and followed her to the edge of the shore. "Did Selphie talk to you?"

Roxas seemed to think for a moment, trying to recall, but once he did, he nodded.

"Yeah as a matter of fact. She told me what you're planning."

"Well? What do you think?" She asked with a smirk.

Roxas laughed a bit nervously, and reached up to run his fingers through spiky blond strands. "Um, well honestly, I think you're crazy. It's also really risky..for everyone."

"Yeah but I have faith! You know that feeling where you think that something's supposed to happen? And you just want to help it along." She giggled, though she tried to stifle it with folded hands thoughtfully placed to her lips.

Roxas eyed her curiously for a moment, and she looked back, although a bit confused at his own curious expression.

Then, in a rather bold move, Roxas stepped forwards, a single hand seeking out one of hers, and he pulled her towards him until their lips met in a deep kiss.

Namine's eyes instinctively widened at first, but her resolve weakened, and she found herself melting into that kiss. Her free arm even going so far as to reach up to curl around his neck.

When the need for air disrupted that passionate moment, the two slowly pulled back albeit reluctantly, though a small rose coloration tinted both their cheeks, and they eyed each other in surprise, in uncertainty.

"Ehm.." She started, her eyes avoiding his own. "What– what was that exactly?" Inquiring nervously, Namine found her hands fidgeting with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Er." Roxas scratched at the back of his head for a moment, before stifling a small chuckle. "I guess that was me trying to _help things along_.." He responded just _as_ nervously.

Namine cleared her throat and quickly locked her hands behind her back innocently after his reply, her eyes shifting to the side. Roxas had a similar reaction, coughing into his hand awkwardly before stuffing both hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt, all the while feeling undeniably stupid.

They started on their walk again, neither speaking after that. It was an uncomfortable silence really, so naturally both were grateful when they became aware of the other presences at the end of the beach.

"Switch" A gruff voice sounded from the silhouette who stood with folded arms on the far-off sand.

"That sounds like Sephiorth." Namine pointed out, and then aimed a finger at the two other shadows that were perched atop the two long wooden poles extending from the ground below.

It looked like the two protrusions of wood might've been the project of an unbuilt dock, seeing as how they emerged from the water ways off from the shore, the ocean there raising to just about waist-level. So it wasn't dangerously deep, but it could've been very inconvenient if you were to fall.

The tops of the pole naturally had no room for two feet, and furthermore, barely did it have room for one foot to stand comfortably. So the two forms that were standing on each of those poles had to keep their balance on the ball of one foot, their other leg was lifted, and extended backwards, positioned, in ballet terms, in sort of an _arabesque_ fashion.

Their arms were also positioned in this manner. The arm of the side with their extended leg was outstretched in front of them, and in that hand was a single bucket filled just a little more than half-way with water. Therefore it wasn't incredibly heavy, but the strain on one arm, when there was already enough strain on that one leg, _did_ make things a tad difficult..

"This is all your fault, Riku." Sora hissed between raspy breaths as he tried to keep his bucket of water supported while also keeping his balance on the ball of his one foot. Though the tension was visible in small muscles as they strained to keep steady. He'd shudder every so often as what felt like acid coursed through his veins.  
And as in the hallways prior to this little scene, Riku seemed to excel in _this_ training, and even when Sephiroth announced the switch; where they had to switch feet, and then send the bucket to the other arm, he did so with a perfect sort of grace.

But Sora could barely managed this feat, and upon cautiously moving to switch legs, he'd lose his footing and slip with a little yell. Though _trying _to think fast, he'd press himself forwards, latching on with both hands to the handle of the bucket, although crying out when the top of the pole pressed most painfully into his abdomen.

"Get up" Sephiroth growled from his spot on the sand. "You fall once more and you'll be out here all night."

Sora whined, and after allowing one hand to move from the handle of the bucket he'd slide the heel of his palm to the wood beneath his stomach and he'd use that hand to push himself just barely up, enough so he could bend his leg upwards and get some of his footing back, even if it was merely a part of his foot balancing on the very edge of the pole until he could shift into a better position.

He winced at the feel of jagged wood pricking the skin of his hand, but the pain was worse when he tried to raise himself on that one leg. His motions were slow, and _very_ labored. Knuckles whitened against the handle of the bucket as it weighed him down.

And once he managed to raise himself back into a standing position, with his other leg extended outwards, he had to hop ever so cautiously so that the ball of his foot was once more in the center of that pole-top. Though his eyes clenched tightly shut and his teeth grit behind tightly closed lips against the burning that seemed to shoot up his entire being.

Sephiroth smirked at the display, and Riku watched him from the corner of his eye while admitting to himself that it was actually rather impressive that someone like Sora was able to regain himself after those long passing hours. He must've been ready to collapse by then.

"Switch." Sephiroth announced with a hint of amusement in his normally monotone voice, and they did. Riku, with ease, Sora, with a new sort of determination once he caught that sadistic gleam in Sephiroth's stare. He struggled, but he did it, and now it was his other arm burning with the urge to drop the bucket.

"If memory serves, Sora. I believe it was you who threw the first bucket." Riku then chuckled in response to Sora's claim of this whole ordeal being _his_ fault.

There was a bit of a growl in Sora's reply, but he leaned his head forwards, knowing that was true.

"Well if you hadn't been taunting me.."  
"Taunting you? I was merely trying to have a conversation"

"You were annoying me!"

"You were staring at me. What? Was I supposed to not say something and let you gawk?" Then he paused. "Not to mention I thought I was being nice by taking one of your buckets."

"Gah.." Sora went silent after that little huff, but then his face fell when he saw the two approaching figures off in the distance. "Great" He murmured to himself, as if he wasn't embarrassed enough already.

Namine waved as she approached, and Riku didn't try to suppress the grin that formed.

"Hey guys!" He announced a bit facetiously while Sephiroth grunted as he turned his eyes over his shoulder.

"They can't come out to play right now." He grumbled as the two paused by Sephiroth's side.

"Hey, It's sunset! I thought the sentence was until the sun went down" Riku pointed out.

"Does the sun look gone to you? It was when the first signs of night are overhead. Not before then. Not twilight. Fool." Came Sephiroth's response to which Riku '_hmphed_'

"Well Leon sent me to tell you that they're done." Namine interjected. It was a total lie of course, and one that Sephiroth picked up on instantly.

"It isn't night yet." He repeated, but after no more then a few seconds, he even managed a small sigh. "Though they are lucky that I tire of watching them like infants." He turned his back on them and started off without so much as a parting sentiment. But that was fine, in Namine's opinion.

The two watched him go before turning back to the "prisoners" atop their poles. Riku grinned triumphantly and dropped the bucket to the water below before hopping down himself, and landing with a resounding splash.

He rolled his slightly-aching shoulders while turning to face Sora, who seemed unsure of how to go about getting down. His body had pretty much gone fairly numb at that point.

"Come on." Riku urged while moving over to his pole, his arms stretched up in offering. "I'll help you"

But Sora glared at him, and instead sent that bucket in his direction with a bit of force behind the throw.

"I can manage" He growled, and snickering, Riku withdrew, making his way back to the beach to join his other two friends.

"Ten bucks says you'll be under the waist-deep water" Riku offered as he turned back around upon reaching the shore, his arms crossed over his chest in that confident fashion.

Sora cast him a look, but then returned his attention to getting down. Swallowing a bit nervously, he brought the leg that had been outstretched around and allowed himself to jump.

But of course, as predicted, the sudden movement on once-stationairy, straining muscles caused his legs to give out beneath him, and with a small cry, he fell face-first right into that shallow water.

"Awh.." Namine cooed as she watched Sora struggle to push himself to his feet, only to find his burning limbs utterly useless. He also clutched the wrist of his hand that burned slightly from the splinters gathered from the wooden pole. "Go help him!" She then offered, a hand to Riku's back forcefully urging him forwards.

"Yeah yeah" He sighed with mock aggravation, and once again waded out to the where the younger still struggled, although Sora regarded him coldly at first.

"I _said _I can manage." He grumbled.

Though ignoring him, Riku would move forwards, just to grip Sora by his forearm, and he'd pull him up while crouching down, just to hoist the smaller form over his shoulder before the elder teen stood, his arm secureing the boy to his shoulder by curling around the small of his back.

There was barely a groan of resistance coupled with his physical discomfort, but in the end Sora relented. He didn't exactly have much of a choice seeing as how he could barely manage on his own two feet alone.

"I'm going to take him back to my room– "He started, turning to face his friends. "Will you two go to the hospitol wing and get me like 5 or 6 big bags of ice?"

The two nodded knowingly and the four of them started back for the dorms.

"I'm fine.." Sora would insist every so often, causing Riku to chuckle lightly.

"You will be fine if you shut up." He'd add.

Roxas and Namine just rolled their eyes.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the two made their way to Riku's dorm, 3 big bags of ice clutched in each of their hands, they'd find the door unlocked, and Sora sprawled out on Riku's bed, while Riku was in the bathroom with the sound of running water in the tub.

Namine closed the door behind her, while Roxas carried his bags of ice into the bathroom, and Namine then followed, though once she deposited her ice, she'd make her way back out to the room and over to his bed where Sora laid, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hey there" She smiled, reaching up to brush a few strands of chocolate out of his clouded eyes and as Sora glanced over to her, he'd see a familiar face that wasn't Namine's.

"Kairi?" He murmured weakly, and she couldn't repress the little giggle.

"Namine.." She corrected gently, and he frowned before rolling onto his side, not without a small expression of pain of course.

"Why are you mad at _me_?" She asked half in jest, half genuinely hurt, just as Riku appeared by the bedside.

"Heh, don't take it personally. I think he's just a tad out of it." He snickered, while a hand to his shoulder returned him to his back, despite his groan of protest. "Alright, up we go." Riku slid a hand beneath his back, just to hoist him up into a sitting position.

Once there, he moved to the bottom of his shirt, still damp from the water, just to peel it up and off his torso.

"No.." Sora groaned, while reaching up lazily to bat Riku's hand away, but he ignored the gesture, and had the shirt off the boy within the next second. It was then Riku not only noticed the scar on his chest again, but what appeared to be faded welts that stretched up the flesh of his back. There were a few smaller cuts where it looked like the leather of a belt actually bit into the skin. Instinctively, he shriveled up, curling inwards with a shiver at the chill in the air as well as the unconscious need to_ not_ be nude from the waist up.

Rolling his eyes, Riku slid one arm beneath the bend in the younger teens knees, while the other hand supported his back as he lifted him, and he carried him bridal-style into the bathroom just to hand him to Roxas so he could climb into the readied tub of cold water and ice, fully clothed, before once more reaching his arms out for Sora.

Gingerly handing him off, Roxas stepped back to watch this spectacle, as had Namine who appeared in the doorway, and the moment a piece of bare skin even so much as touched a cube of ice, the boy let out a blood curdling shriek.

"What the fuck? No way! Let me out!"

But, anticipating this reaction, strong arms latched around a bared stomach, and Riku pulled the scrawnier form tightly against him, until he was able to submerge most of his upper half so that his hands could latch around his forearms.

"Relax" He ordered, closing his own eyes against the bitter sting of the icy water. "You need to do this. It'll help the strained muscles." He then calmly explained while the bystanders snickered in amusement.

"First.. you get.. me in...trouble, then you... try to freeze... me to death.. by... dumping me in..to a tub.. full of ice water?" It seemed like all awareness had seeped back into the once dazed boy, and he writhed against the hold on him while growling that statement through chattering teeth..

"You never used muscles like that before. The cold will help heal them quicker." Namine reasoned a bit more gently than Riku probably could have. But Sora wouldn't be swayed by her words, so he merely shook his head, even if he found himself involuntarily pressing back against his captor.

Having been used to this already, Riku wasn't as phased. Naturally it was a bit uncomfortable, but the aftermath was worth it, and he knew Sora would realize this in the morning, when he wouldn't hurt as much as he would've without the ice bath.

But as he finally gave up his fight, Sora would barely make out the feel of skin-on-skin when the tips of Riku's fingers started moving in lazy circles along Sora's sides.

The initial reaction, the instant blush, soon gave way to the aggravated question of "_Do you mind_?" and Riku, whom had clearly not even realized he was doing it, withdrew his hands with an apologetic smile.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that" He snickered, and inwardly commented about the convenience of taking this ice bath. Having this cute, little thing on his lap was bad enough, at least any unncessary blood-flow was restricted.

"Can I get out now?" Sora inquired aggravatedly, and when Riku sensed the form atop him tense, as if about ready to climb out, he tightened his hands on his wrists once more.

"Just a little longer." He murmured, while leaning his head back against the edge of the tub.

"Do you guys wanna get some dinner after this? It's almost 9:15 and the dining hall closes at 9:30." Roxas finally said, after the two sat on the side in silence.

"Well, I'm not really hungry. But you three should go." Riku replied, without directing his attention anywhere in particular. Sora frowned a little bit, and shook his head then, and once Riku felt that, he regarded him with confusion. "Eh? Not hungry? I've never even seen you eat today. I would think you would be."

Sora disregarded the concern, and glanced over his shoulder, just to whisper the world "_computer_".

"Oh, Right.." Riku replied, and then glanced back to the two. "You know, would you two mind bringing us back something? Sora just wants to check to see if his girlfriend wrote back" He snickered, and naturally annoyed, Sora reached back with an elbow to Riku's side, causing him to wince slightly. "Hey! Why the hell is it such a big secret?"

"Oh, so this is Kairi I assume?" Namine inquired, and Sora shook his head.

"Yes, Kairi's the girlfriend Sora doesn't want to admit to having." Riku added, unfazed at the other elbow to the side.

"I told you, she's like a sister." Sora insisted, though as he did, he'd find himself sighing a bit, slumping in his posture so that his bare back was leaned up against Riku's front, Sora's head leaning to the side a bit on his shoulder and Riku noted the unconscious affection with a little snicker.

Then, after smirking herself, Namine nudged Roxas in the side and motioned toward the door.

"Well, lets go get food and leave these two _alone_, in the_ tub_."

Grinning, Roxas followed, and the two actually shut the bathroom door as they left, though Sora's muffled declaration of "_that's really gross, Namine_" followed them after.

"You know that offends me" Riku stated with mock hurt.

"You think I care?" Sora scoffed in return, and then felt the pressure of Riku's hands at his back as the elder ignored him.

"Alright, get up. I think we're good."

Sora complied, thankfully, and although still in a bit of pain, he still found that he could walk. Of course when he put his hands to the side of the tub, and applied pressure to push himself up, he winced.

Catching sight of the grimace, Riku glanced to where his hands sat, and noticed the bit of dried blood, so taking hold of his wrist, he'd lift that palm from the edge despite Sora's protest at having his arm slightly twisted.

"Wow, you've got a mess of splinters here." He commented, just to have Sora wrench his hand away.

"It's _fine._" He growled, accentuating the fine part.

Riku rolled his eyes once more, and shoved him hard then after, uncaring to the fact that he'd trip right over the edge of the tub, just to crash against the hard tile of the floor.

Sora rolled onto his back with a pained groan, and as he moved to sit up, that splintered hand was pressed to his head.

"Why are you such a jerk?" He finally asked with a bit of desperation in his voice. Although at that point, Riku genuinely frowned and ignored him as he drained the tub before moving to the closet to get them both clean towels.

When his own was wrapped around his waist, Riku moved to the drawers that housed his pajamas, and he got out two pairs, tossing the extra to Sora as he followed him out.

"Go change." Riku grumbled while peeling off his own soaked T-shirt, just to drop it in a pile on his carpet.

Slightly intimidated by the new, harsher tone the elder teen was taking on, Sora readily complied, closing himself back in the bathroom just to strip off those tight, wet pants.

When Riku had finished changing, he barged into the bathroom without regards to the one who was still changing inside, although Sora was fully clothed, and currently working on a way to keep the comfy, baggy pajama pants from falling down his thin hips.

"Can you_ not _do anything on your own?" Riku suddenly growled, and he'd reach out to take hold of the waistband of the pants, just to yank the startled boy forwards.

"I–" Sora started, unsure of how to respond really, although his attitude had seemed to dissipate as Riku bunched a bit of the fabric, pulling it tight, just to loop it around and tie a knot in it so that it made the waist a bit smaller, enough so that it stayed up anyway.

Once done, Riku returned to his medicine cabinet, and retrieved the little box of first aid materials inside.

"Come on." He muttered, and Sora followed, climbing up onto his bed after Riku sat. "Hand." The elder then demanded, holding out his own hand while flipping open the top of the box with his other. A small pair of tweezers were retrieved, and although nervous at the sight of them, Sora weakly offered his injured hand.

The first splinter that was forcefully yanked out of his small hand caused him to wince, and draw back with a tiny "_ow_!" But Riku tightened his grip around the boys wrist and returned to the rest of the splinters, plucking mercilessly in silence.

"You know, I never ask for your help. You just give it– Ow!" Sora finally grumbled, wincing when a particularly large piece was yanked from his palm.

To this Riku sneered. "Yeah and you never even once said thank you."

When it seemed like the last of the splinters were pulled from his hand, Riku cleaned the small wounds with a gauze and some alcohol before wrapping his palm with some medical tape.

Meanwhile, Sora actually seemed somewhat hurt at that comment, and after Riku gathered his belongings, along with the splinters for the garbage, he motioned with a cant of his head to his computer.

"Aren't you gonna check to see if Kairi wrote back?" He asked with the same snappy tone as before.

Silently, Sora shook his head, and after sliding off his bed, he made his way to the door to Riku's dorm.

"I'm– I'm gonna go back to my room." He murmured uneasily, and even though Riku glanced over his shoulder at him, he didn't make a motion to stop him.

But before he could open the door, it had opened itself to reveal Namine and Roxas back with trays of food.

The three exchanged quick glances, before Sora ducked between them, hiding the embarrassed blush as he made his exit, and Namine watched him go with a bewildered expression before regarding Riku, who stood idly by with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked.

But he only shrugged while dropping the gathered splinters in the garbage can near his desk.

"He aggravated me again."

* * *


	15. a hidden perfection

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note:** I totally lied and I apologize. This chapter will probably seem a little more slow. But it's necessary. It's also shorter than the others, especially since I was being rushed off the computer xl But in any case..Also, in reference to an anonymous review I got, I shall respond here since I have no way to write them back..;

This story is loosely based on that anime, meaning i'm not going to copy Kaleido Star's storyline obviously, but things may resemble it, like routines and such. Junichi sato is credited for Kaleido Star. :3 hurrah. But thanks for your review anonymous one. As well as everyone else

* * *

-13-

a hidden perfection

* * *

"Okay, so explain this to me again, Namine?" Leon asked while holding up the messily stapled book of production notes before letting it drop to the table top. "Why can't we open when I say we can?" 

"The acts– I need to put what and who-does-what routines where and that won't be ready for–"

"You always have that with your ideas though. Why is _this _going to take a month?"

Namine tensed and those soft blue eyes shifted to the side before she reached out to scoop up her notes.

"Just because– " She started, although it was clear she actually didn't have an answer she was willing to give.

"Because Riku won't be ready." Sephiroth then cut in with a sneer, and aforementioned Riku merely scoffed in response, though he sat calmly and silently otherwise besides his female friend, who then shot Sephiroth a glare upon his clearly obnoxious interjection. "He's not ready for a lead, so she wants to prolong the opening until he's comfortable."

"While your opinion _is _valued here, Sephy, it's probably a good idea if you didn't speak unless you actually knew what you were talking about." Riku murmured quietly.

"Alright, enough of that now." Leon cleared his throat and cut in before Sephiroth responded, although he smirked himself and leaned back in his chair. "I trust Namine and if she has a good reason why she thinks this isn't ready to open, then I'll believe her. But I'll allow no more than a month. We'll open this production by the very end of August. Is that good?" Leon questioned with a glance to the girl.

Namine grinned and nodded enthusiastically, her notes gathered to her chest and hugged in place.

"That's all the time I'll need."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Wednesday morning, following the evening production meeting, found Riku idly lounging in Leon's office, playing idly with the pens from the holder on his desk.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Leon asked impatiently while the tip of his pen scratched idly at the paper in front of him.

The creaking of a chair sounded as Riku leaned back just so he could put his feet up on the desk. After abandoning those few pens, fingers of both hands interlocked and rested against the back of his head as a makeshift pillow.

"You know what today is." He replied pointedly. Leon sighed and slapped the point of the pen down upon finishing his document while Riku watched him, his head canted to one side.

"I'm way too busy, Riku. You and Sephiroth go. I'm sure they'll understand"

Riku sneered, and moved his arms across his chest while turning his head off to the side aimlessly.

"He's not going to want to go and I don't want him to go anyway." He replied almost in the manner with which a child would pout. "His ominous presence would defile their resting place."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora rolled over in his own bed, his eyes red and heavy, yet he remained tortured by the inability to sleep. Still, the alarm clock blaring, coupled with the knocking on the door, roused him from his half-slumber, and he stumbled out of bed, staggering after once more registering the dull ache that lingered from the torments of two days ago.

"Ugh, coming.." He groaned, and slid to the door, grasping the knob before weakly turning it and pulling it enough that it creaked but barely. "Eh?" He leaned against the door and yawned.

"Mornin'" Namine chimed while pushing her way into the groaning boy's room. "Why aren't you ready yet? And god, Sora, you look awful, even more so than yesterday.."

"Mm, thanks I think.." Sora snickered faintly, and then moved over to his bed just to collapse against it with another small yawn.

Namine chuckled and took a seat besides him, resting a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm not going.." Sora suddenly offered, although Namine tilted her head confusedly.

"Why not?"

Before he could respond, Roxas had welcomed himself in as well, and joined the two at Sora's bed.

"He's not ready yet?" He asked, and Sora merely grumbled something incoherently, his voice muffled once he pressed his face into the pillow.

"He says he's not going" Namine replied.

"That's stupid. He got in enough trouble already" But sitting on the other side of him, closer to his head, Roxas would yank the pillow from under his face, and Sora whined when he hit hard into the mattress. "Now that you've iced yourself, you need to actually move around again. And if you stay here just to miss class, we'll probably have to dump you back in that ice tub after they're done with you. Though it would be funny to hear you curse like that again." He snickered to himself after the memory of first dropping him into that ice water registered in his mind.

"What? I don't curse." Sora offered weakly, turning his head to the one side with a yawn. "It's stupid."

"You had a pretty foul mouth yesterday" Roxas pointed out, and Sora frowned as his own recollections of the previous night came flooding back.

"Well that was different then, I guess. You guys were torturing me." He paused then, despite the snicker of the other two, and he sighed soon after. "I don't want to see him today."

"Riku?" Namine asked, and Sora nodded weakly. "How come?"

Stubbornly, he refused to answer, and instead he merely reached over to where Roxas hoarded his pillow, and he yanked it back, just to throw it over his head.

"I'm not going." Sora stated quite adamantly.

Namine frowned at first, but eventually she sighed in defeat and motioned towards Roxas.

"Fine then. But I'll be back later. I've got big plans for you, you know."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Leon showed no signs of abandoning his work for a short hour or so, Riku elected to go on his own, without either of them. The thought still annoyed him. How dare either of them be so disrespectful. But ah well, in the end he supposed _he_ was being just as disrespectful seeing as how he deliberately failed to show up for class.

Unbeknownst to him, someone _else_ elected to skip classes that day, and while at first it was because of the inability to sleep coupled with the lingering ache in over-used muscles, it then turned into fact that Sora just wasn't in the mood to see his silver-haired friend, if he could even be so bold as to refer to him as that.

But then, after a long mornings rest, an attempt to sleep, and an unwelcome intrusion by Namine and Roxas, Sora was up, showered, and wandering the halls. He couldn't practice, since then the question of why he wasn't in class could be brought up by any of the elders there. But that was fine since he was more than content to wander aimlessly.

Though he'd duck behind a corner when the sounds of footsteps became audible, and he was surprised that he hadn't been seen at all given their closeness.

But when cerulean eyes peered around the edge, just to behold the wandering Riku, brows furrowed and he was instantly curious as to why the teen wasn't in class himself.

Riku was too busy absorbed in his own mind to actually notice the eyes upon him, so even as he passed the corner, and kept moving straight towards the entrance, he hadn't noticed Sora watching.

The failure to notice giving Sora the perfect opportunity to follow. Not too close of course, but close enough.

He waited for Riku to exit the building and to make his way down the stretch of concrete that connected the island of buildings to the rest of the city before quickly following after.

Truthfully, he had no idea why he followed. Boredom perhaps. A lack of anything better to do. At that point, there could've been a multitude of reasons really. An unconscious urge to be near him..

Brows furrowed, and he shook his head as he planted himself behind a passing building. That wasn't right, he thought to himself, while still shaking his head to dismiss the foolish thought. But then– Why _was_ he following him? He didn't want to see him that day.

Either way, the path led him over a hill on the outskirts of the city, where a stretch of wall broke in the center only in order to allow the presence of a thick iron-barred gate.

It was open, so Riku entered, and as soon as Sora noticed him further down the winding concrete path, onward he went.

He'd quickly dart behind a large rocky protrusion from the dirt off the path as Riku turned around with the sudden feeling of eyes at his back, and as the elder scanned his surroundings, it was then Sora made that unsettling discovery upon his own quick notation of the place. They were in a cemetery. It was also just then that Sora actually noticed that Riku was carrying a small bouquet of white roses.

When the elder was comfortable with the idea that no one was following him, he ventured on again, the flowers still in his grasp as he wove his way among the tombstones, careful to keep where it seemed as if he wasn't traipsing on people's graves, until he paused a few feet from a single one, and the person that stood before it.

Riku seemed to tense for the moment, but regardless he moved up to the person, past him, and then to the grave itself where the simple statement "_In loving memory of Umi Leonhart_" was scratched neatly onto the stone.

"I'm surprised you decided to come.." Riku murmured as he laid the bouqet on the grave. Sephiroth, who watched him carelessly, merely scoffed and glanced off to the side.

"I came to pay my respects to our dear father." He commented while Riku stood from his crouching position infront of the grave and stepped back so there were only a few inches between the two, scowling all the while at his elder brother's words.

"His name isn't even written out on the tombstone." Riku pointed out with obvious contempt lacing an already slightly shaky voice.

"That's fine." Sephiroth started while crossing his arms over his coated chest. "He doesn't need his name up on the same stone as that shameful piece of shit."

Sora watched the interaction from behind a larger tombstone, and even _he_ tensed hearing Sephiroth refer to the person whom Sora assumed to be their mother in such a way. He balled his own fist that was pressed into the dirt while noticing Riku's reaction to his brother's heartless statement.

There was silence for the moment, strangely enough, and from the back, Riku appeared calm and collected, although Sora noticed his fingers curled inwards, tightening into his own fist.

No words were spoken between them as he attacked. Riku didn't even cry out in anger, nor even when his swing was hindered by the catching of his wrist, and he was then thrust forwards until his back came incontact with the hard stone. The force bent him over it with an audible crack as Sephiroth loomed over him.

"Would you li-" He had started in a dark, threatening tone, but was no sooner cut off by the voice from behind the far-off tombstones.

"Get off of him!"

It was an involuntary reaction really, and the both of them looked to the side when they heard the extra voice, both surprised to see Sora standing there with clenched fists, as if ready to fight Sephiroth off himself.

"I said– Get _off_ of him." Sora repeated, his words slow and accentuated.

The elder of both those teens grinned lightly, but he obliged, releasing the hold on his brother just to turn his attention to the younger of them all, and he stepped up to him, his shadow completely engulfing the smaller teen and causing his head to tilt back in order to be able to face him.

But face him he did ,without so much as a grimace. This man wasn't scary, well, not totally in his eyes. Sora scowled, but held his ground, although he did tense slightly when the mans fingers curled beneath his chin, and the boy's head was arched upwards to the point where it was slightly uncomfortable.

"You know– " He started, while offering a cant of his head to one side which in turn sent those long silvery strands past a single shoulder. "I do believe the others were right about you." He let his thumb drift past the side of Sora's face, smirking slightly at the small blush that had taken shape. "You have a certain charm." He leaned in to the point where his breath was felt against Sora's skin, and the boy moved to pull away, even though the man's hold was strong despite Riku's declaration of "_That's enough_" Naturally, he went ignored.

"I see perfection in your eyes.." His tone lightened as if there were genuine interest, though he then pulled away at last, casting a single glance to his younger brother before taking his leave, and the two teens then stood in awkward silence, though Sora moved cautiously to stand before the grave.

"Umi... That's pretty.." Sora commented, completely disregarding the scene that had just taken place given the awkward embarrassment he was trying to shake off Though despite _that_, the comment made still seemed a bit out of place after their uncomfortably, lingering quiet.

"Yeah, she was my mother" Riku replied, clearing his throat and trying to keep his voice from shaking. He wasn't close to crying, but there was a strange anxiousness that had overtaken him. An unfamiliar sensation that he wasn't able to explain even. He was nervous..

Sora nodded and stuffed his hands idly into the pockets of his sweatshirt, interlocking his fingers nervously as he did so.

"I sort of figured with the flowers and all."

To this Riku arched a brow and turned his head to one side, although his gaze was still locked on the younger curiously.

"Were you following me?"

Suddenly nervous, Sora waved his hands out infront of him, an act similar to the shaking of his head that accompanied it.

"N-No! Nothing like that.." He insisted, but Riku managed a fake grin as he pushed himself off the tombstone, just to move past Sora with a playful bump to the shoulder. He knew he had followed him. How else would Sora have ended up in the cemetery with him at all? Still, he gave the younger one the comfort of acting as if he believed him.

"Come on. We'd better get back. I'm sure Sephiroth's running to Leon about us missing school, and while for _me_ it'll be understandable– " He trailed off after that, but Sora got the hint, and sighed as he trailed after.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Surprisingly, Leon let them _both_ off the hook that time, since he had the idea that Sora still might have been recuperating, though he was severely warned not to do that again.

He complied, and was content to try to get some early sleep. But then he'd be dismayed to find Namine eagerly waiting in front of his locked door, a mischievous sort of grin upon that pretty face.

"You better be ready. Since I'm not taking no for an answer." She had said.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"Too slow! _Damn it_, you _and_ Riku. Both of you have no sense of timing." Namine chided from the floor as Sora hit the net for the hundredth time that night. Panting from the sheer adrenaline rush of it all, he merely laid there and stared up at the missed rope he was supposed to grab, all the while wondering how _in the world _he gets himself into things like this.

"The swing spins, Namine. It _spins_. How the hell am I supposed to catch the ring when_ I'm_ spinning?" He offered in response while rolling clumsily out of the net.

"If you time your jump right, catching that rope is easy. And when you look– Don't look at the rope. Look above the rope. Pretend it's Riku."

"Wait, what? Why Riku?" Brows knit low upon his forehead at the peculiar suggestion.

Off to the side, Roxas cleared his throat, and Namine shot him a bit of a look before glancing back to Sora with an awkward smile.

"Oh well, I didn't mean Riku, _per se. _Just any of us. It'll be easier to catch if you envision someone else catching you.."

What a lie, but Namine had to hand it to herself. It actually did sound logical. Not to mention the softening of the boy's face made it seem like he believed it.

"I still don't even understand this whole thing. It doesn't seem like this would be basic trapeze training." Sora added as an afterthought.

Startled by the revelation, Namine shoved him forwards, and then continued to push, ushering him onwards while muttering about how it was basic training.

When Sora complied and was safely at the top on the board once more, after retrieving his swing, Namine moved over to Roxas and leaned in a similar fashion against the wall to watch.

"Well, he's getting better at it, I guess." Roxas snickered, though his sarcasm earned him an elbow in the arm from the girl.

"He'll be fine." She insisted. "Fate will take over the rest. We all have these intuitions about him. He just can't screw up."

They watched as Sora took up the swing in his hands. It was a new sort of swing, or rather, it had a strange attachment to it. An iron triangular attachment that hooked securely onto the actual trapeze, although it spun in circular motions at its hinge, enabling the performer to spin at high speeds once enough momentum was gathered.

And for the last four hours Sora had been at it. At first merely just trying to swing the thing, then he practiced jumping and catching the small loop in the rope that dangled from the ceiling. Finally he combined the two by spinning, jumping, and catching, and here was the problem, as expected.

The routine was far from perfect, but he was getting it, or rather, getting _closer_ anyway. Clutching the horizontal base of the triangular attachment, Sora jumped from the board, and allowed gravity to take control. He rocked back and forth a few times, kicking as he'd learned to gather more energy so that the trapeze rocked higher, and at that point, he'd lean his weight entirely into his left side which in turn started up the contraption.

The added weight spun him around once, then again upon the upswing. He kept his body tense, his weight to that one side so as the swing continued to rock, the pressure only made him turn faster until the force actually had him dizzy.

When the time came to let go, he was in the process of turning, so as his fingers uncurled from the trapeze, on the final upswing that is, the force from the spinning coupled with the swinging, had him still rotating in mid-air.

"Geez, he does that good." Roxas commented, but Namine was too intently fixated upon him to respond.

"Stop, stop.." She whispered to herself.

Upon spinning that fast, Sora would learn that actually stopping yourself was probably harder than actually getting yourself to spin in the first place. Gritting his teeth, he tried to tense his body more than he already was, anything to get him to halt that incessant spinning.

And when he finally _did_ manage the seemingly impossible, it seemed only natural that his body bent in a particularly pretty pose. His small form was no longer so tense, and his motions were fluid-like, smooth, graceful..

His legs were behind him as he leaned forward with an arm outstretched and fingers waiting. His other arm stretched out behind him, and for the moment, bright blue eyes narrowed intently upon that noose-like rope from the ceiling, the one he had missed all those times prior..

Namine's words then flashed in his mind, and his eyes rolled up the stretch of rope dangling. Then after that, something happened that he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to explain.

He _did_ see Riku, as Namine suggested. He saw Riku waiting with an arm outstretched and waiting, and his thoughts then flashed back to that very first day in the alleyway, particularly– to that mock kiss..

Either way, the boy felt ten times lighter, and after he snapped out of his unexplainable daze, he'd realize that he was floating in mid-air, although in reality, his fingers latched lazily around the small rope hoop.

From down below, the two cheered and Sora looked around, completely oblivious for the moment, until realization dawned on him that is.

"Wow! That was crazy!" He exclaimed, but he had this wide smile that said how it was also quite fun and how good it probably felt to have actually caught the waiting rope.

"I can't believe this kid can actually do that." Roxas remarked, inaudible to Sora, although Namine beamed with absolute pride.

"We were so right!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "And this is totally going to work!"

Roxas looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes wandering over the form still dangling, and actually swinging in a childishly happy fashion from the rope in the ceiling, before returning his attention to Namine.

"Just one thing though." He started, and she stopped beaming with pride long enough to turn her eyes back to him.

"Hm?"

"The hair.."

* * *

I looked forever online for references to spinning swings like the one described, and I couldn't find anything anywhere, which then makes me wonder if that was solely an anime based thing. Eitherway, people familiar with kaleido star would recognize parts of that routine from Layla's "Golden Phoenix" combined with May's "screwspin jump" But hopefully it was described enough anyway to get a decent picture accross :3 


	16. the unfortunate accident

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note:** **REALLY IMPORTANT! WOOSH** :D- Sigh. You people make me doubt my writing abilities since a lot of you seemed to not get the performance at the end of the last chapter XD and..i AM only kidding with that, so don't take genuine offense to that statement o.o But lucky for you I found a Kaleido Star AMV that details it perfectly. and since you can't link here, just follow the simple instructions, like the last time.

In the search bar on you tube dot com, type in " Kaleido The Real Star"it will bring up one video. That's it. and it's really awesome, and it shows perfectly the spinning triangle thing I tried to describe, especially towards the end of it:D. It might also get more people into Kaleido Star. Heheheh.

Secondly, I do thank you all for the continued support. This is my new, and probably lasting, favorite story, and it's nice to know that it's enjoyed by others. This chapter, I think as well as hope, will probably be enjoyed quite a bit, considering we have past opening night for Namine's show. So yes. Enjoy, enjoy and again thanks for your reviews

* * *

-14-

the "unfortunate" accident

* * *

He was slightly nervous, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and knocked anyway. Sora hadn't really expected him to be there, so he was surprised when he heard the muffled voice from behind the door inquiring about the presence knocking. 

"It's me.." Sort replied somewhat timidly while half-expecting a bitter refusal. Instead he heard the indifferent "_come in_"and he complied, opening the door a crack just to poke his head in.

Riku was at his computer and he hadn't cast him a look as Sora pressed further on, though he let his weight close the door when he leaned back against it.

"Hey.." He finally spoke, though his voice was still as awkward and nervous.

The tapping of keys sounded in the quietness of the room, and Riku merely nodded once, which in turn filled Sora with even more anxiety.

"You don't think I could check– " He started, merely to be cut off by Riku who then turned his eyes over his shoulder, offering a strangely friendly smile.

"You're just in time. Kairi just I.Med." He said as he stood, before motioning toward the chair.

Sora returned the smile albeit awkwardly, and took up the offered seat before turning his attention to the I.M box on the screen, where bright pink font flashed "_SORA_!" in all capital letters.

He chuckled softly, and returned the conversation:

_OnGlassWings: Hey Kairi_

_Writer14: Your letter was so short :(_

_OnGlassWings: Sorry about that. Didn't know what else to say._

_Writer14: Oh, well that's alright. How're things? Is Riku any less of a jerk?_

Sora paused in his typing just to cast a quick glance over to Riku, who sat idly against the side of his bed, his arms crossed over his chest while eyes appeared quite interested in the carpet. The younger had to think for a moment as he watched him before responding.

_OnGlassWings: Yeah sort of..._

_Writer14: That's good :) are you a star there yet?_

_OnGlassWings: Haha No way. I have been doing a lot on the trapezes though..My friend, Namine, has been showing me these really cool tricks, and I'm actually getting the hang of them._

_Writer14: Wow! Cool! I hope I get to see it one day._

_OnGlassWings: Me too :)_

_Writer14: Hey, Demyx and Tidus say Hi. They also said they "stole Xemnas' chocolate syrup and pulled some crazy shit with it that you should've seen." OnGlassWings: LOL._

"They pulled some crazy shit with chocolate syrup? Wow, your friends sound cool"

Sora tensed suddenly upon the realization that Riku was staring over his shoulder. Brows furrowed lightly, and he leaned back with a sigh.

"Do you mind?" He grumbled and Riku smirked.

"Not at all, and I really mean it. Your friends sound cool."

"Your sarcasm bores me."

"Is that so." Riku grinned, and placed a hand on the back of the chair, just to quickly turn it so him and Sora were now face-to-face. "Then perhaps I should show you how _I_ have fun?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

"Why do _I_ have to carry this?" Sora groaned while hoisting up the bucket filled with things that he didn't particularly care to note at that moment. Riku shushed him as they approached the door of a particular practice room from the dormitories level and when they indiscreetly entered, they were atop a balcony that stretched the entire rectangle of the room, overlooking the swings, trampolines and balance beams that littered the grounds.

Riku reached into the pocket of his pajama pants, and Sora eyed him curiously as he withdrew a thin black pen. But upon closer inspection, the younger would realize that it wasn't just any pen..

"Okay, grab one, but don't throw it until I say."

"Huh?" It was then Sora glanced into the bucket. "Waterballoons.." He snickered then after and sure enough obliged, taking a particularly large one into his hand and peering over the edge of the balcony just in time to see Sephiroth swinging upwards on the trapeze.

"Wait.." Riku cautioned while leaning the pen over the edge of the railing. His thumb pressed down on the small button, and the two merely sat there and waited.

They didn't have to wait long, however, since soon they'd hear the startled voice of Leon.

"Hey, Seph. What's that red light your head? It looks like some sort of laser pointer.." Leon asked.

Cloud blinked, squinted thereafter and then snickered faintly. "Um..I think that looks like a nake– "

"Now, Sora!"  
Complying, Sora leaned over the railing just in order to see where he was hurling the balloon and it was only after the balloon had started its descend that Sephiroth glanced up to the side once his swing slowed to a stop.

Though doing so ended up with him getting smashed square in the face, the balloon breaking upon contact with a resounding snap.

The small sting gathered from the surprise caused hands to instantly fly to his face, although in doing that, he had relinquished his means of support and was then awkwardly flung into the net.

"Shit! Your aim is perfect." Riku snickered from the balcony while taking up a balloon in his own hand just to send it over the side. "Quick! Get rid of the rest of them"

Obliging, The rest of the balloons were discarded, sent carelessly over the side at whatever target was present. Three more managed to hit Sephiroth in the net, while a few others barely missed Leon and Cloud below, and only when the bucket was empty did the two make a break for it, quickly ducking out of that room before they could be seen and sprinting down the hall, laughing all the while, back to Riku's dorm.

Sora was the first to bolt through the door, and Riku followed, slamming his door shut before turning to lean his back against it, meanwhile, they continued to laugh between ragged pants.

"That– was– sweet!" Sora remarked, although he was crouched over with hands on his knees.

Riku smirked and was about to respond when a loud roar from down the hall startled them both, and, somewhat panic-stricken, The silver haired teen flipped off his light, put a hand to the younger's shoulder and shoved him towards his bed,

"Quick! Get under" He motioned beneath the bed, and Sora obliged as Riku jumped in on top, nestling beneath his covers just as the door to his dorm swung open.

"Of all the obnoxious, pretentious stunts to pull Riku–" Sephiroth stormed in, dripping wet and trailing water behind him as he stalked over to the bed, just to yank back Riku's blanket. "Get up you worthless shit" He spat, and Riku obeyed albeit groggily. His hand rubbing fake sleep from his seemingly tired eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, feigning sleepiness in his tone.

"Don't play dumb, you little freak. You think I'm an idiot?"

"Do I need to answer that? But– In actuality, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Sephiroth took one last glance around the darkened room before returning his attention to his younger brother with a pointed, accusatory finger.

"I may not have caught you now. But just be warned, little_ brother_. I have my eye on you" He spat before storming out the way he came.

Riku watched him go, watching as he slammed the door behind him, and snickering to himself as he moved to the door thereafter just to flip the switch of the light back on.

"Alright, all clear"

That smaller form rolled out from under the bed and stood, brushing himself off before seating himself atop the mattress.

"That was close" He remarked, though his face then reflected a bit of surprise and he rushed over to the computer. "Crap! I forgot about Kairi!"

When he got there, he'd see the I.M still in place, their conversation still present just before the two left.

_Writer14: Hehe :)_

_Writer14: you there?_

_Writer14: Sora:(_

_Writer14: I gotta go. I think they're checking to make sure lights are out. Luv you_

**_Writer14 has signed off at 10:43 p.m_**

"Feh.." Sora huffed and slumped in the computer chair. He had forgotten to offer even the simplest of "_BRB_"'s He wondered if she was mad at him now.

"Oh no big deal. Just write her an email and explain we had some necessary business to take care of. I'm sure your friends will get a kick out of what we just did." Riku commented, and Sora nodded in agreement.

"I guess.." He started, and then fixed his eyes to the floor.

After laughing so much he hadn't even realized until that moment that certain defenses were down, and he felt suddenly unsettled. Still, shifting around uncomfortably atop Riku's bed, he didn't move to put those metaphorical walls back up very fast. He actually rather enjoyed what had just taken place, or rather, _more_ than simply enjoyed it. It actually mirrored fun times at the orphanage, and _that_ thought in itself was one to rejoice over.

Then there was Riku himself. Blue eyes narrowed a bit, burning into the carpet before glancing over his shoulder, just to find a similar look burning into him, and he looked away with a faint blush creeping accross his face.

Riku seemed to have felt the tension as well, and he cleared his throat awkwardly to break the newly fallen silence, but nothing came from that.

Sora lingered idly a few more moments before standing and stretching, commenting on how he had better get back to his dorm. But as he started for the door, he cast a glance to the line of trophies on the shelf, and one that had previously gone unnoticed then caught his eye.

He paused and moved over to it, which in turn made Riku watch him curiously, and even slightly nervously.

"Um.." Riku started, but before he could stop him, Sora had taken the trophy in hand, just to read the plaque outloud.

"Umi Leonhart. First place at the Golden Arts Festival? How come you have your mother's trophy?" He asked just as Riku snatched the trophy back from him.

"Well, I don't know. I guess Leon gave it to me as an incentive." Riku replied while fixing it back on its shelf.

"For what?"

"Um..Maybe hoping I'd want to partake in the festival I guess?"

"What is this festival even?" Sora asked, despite Riku's visible tension. The elder's eyes narrowed slightly, and he moved over to the other side of his dorm, just so he could glance out the window to the lighted city below.

"It's nothing. Mind if we changed the subject?" He asked suddenly, and not wanting to to break the thin ice they were currently standing on in terms of their seemingly budding friendship, Sora nodded.

"Sorry" He murmured, but Riku turned to glance over his shoulder, a small smile accross his face as he waved off the apology with a dismissive hand.

"No worries" He said cheerily, although as he glanced back to the window, and to the faintness of his reflection staring back at him, he couldn't help but muse to himself. _'I've never even told anyone **that** much_.'

Again, another notable silence drifted between them, and Sora was caught between leaving and staying. Truth was, he wanted to stay, to spend the night like he had previously, but merely because he wanted to sleep, and strangely enough he found that_ one_ night that he not only _slept_ in Riku's room, but slept perfectly dream-free.

It took a lot, but he finally mustered up the necessary strength.

"Hey, uh– Riku?" He started while small hands took a sudden interest with the bottom of his shirt, tugging nervously at it.

"Hm?"

"D-Do you think I could stay here tonight? I'd sleep on the floor of course"

Riku raised a brow curiously. How strange of a request that was. Expression softened soon after though, and lips curled into a small sneer as he turned around to face him.

"Afraid of the dark eh?" He snickered. "I figured as much."

Sora frowned at the renewal of his jerkish persona, but nevertheless he balled small fists and insisted that wasn't the case.

'_Even if that's part of it, more than **you'll** ever know, jerk' _

"It's just– I have problems sleeping and I sort of slept really well in here the other night. So... I don't know, maybe it's the room.." Yeah, that sounded pretty good. At least it didn't make him sound _totally_ pathetic, not as much as '_I can't seem to sleep in a room by myself_' sounded.

Riku listened, and nodded once though his eyes were averted. He knew the deal with him, and in truth his comment wasn't meant as anything less than pure, friendly fun, even though given their past history, he wondered if it was too soon to be teasing in such a friendly manner.

"Sure, you can stay" He then replied before moving over to his closet to retrieve his extra blanket and pillow. "But _you're_ taking the floor. I'll be damned before I let you pass out in _my_ bed again."

Sora actually chuckled nervously, and caught the incoming blanket and pillow for him to assemble besides the bed.

"Thanks..Riku." He murmured quietly while climbing beneath the blanket upon the carpeted floor.

After moving over to the light to turn it off, Riku climbed into his own bed, though he waved off the thanks while rolling onto his side so he was facing away from the younger one.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't make a habit out of this. I'm not always going to be here to hold your hand." He snickered, even though facing away from him, he actually smiled lightly.

After all, that was the first time Sora ever thanked him.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku awoke in dreamworld to the sight and sound of a small kitten clinging to his shirt, nuzzling his neck, and purring quite contentedly.

Of course, when those oceanic eyes were forced open by the intruding rays of morning light, he'd come to find that his dream had actually taken on real-life shape, and it was in the form of the younger one curled up on his side, pressed up against the elder with Riku's shirt bunched tightly in smaller fists. Soft brown spikes rubbed against the skin as he nuzzled his head in the crook of the elder's neck and all the while eliciting soft sounds that were something akin to purrs.

When realization overtook him, Riku's initial reaction was to throw him off, but when the boy tightened his hold, as if reading his thoughts in his slumber, Riku's tense form slackened, and with a small sigh he even obliged the sleeping boy, bringing his arms up and around his shoulders protectively.

Then of course, when Sora awoke, barely creaking his eyes open against the brightness of that morning, his eyes darted from side-to-side with the sense that something was amiss. Something felt– different, and very much unlike the carpet he had slept on. It was softer, warmer..it was–

Riku..

Eyes widened upon realizing the arms securely around him, and he let out a small shriek before yanking backwards, hard enough to break out of the elder's grasp, though unfortunately also hard enough to send himself flying off the side of the bed.

He landed hard on his back, and groaning as he sat up, he'd reach behind his head just as Riku sat up to stretch.

"You pervert!" Sora snapped, a new and at the same time old anger returning. "Why would you even _do_ that!"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Riku returned the frown, but mainly annoyed at the fact that Sora was snapping at him for absolutely _no_ reason. He hadn't gone and dragged him into his bed after all.

"Hey–" He started, brows knitting low upon his forehead. "You're the one that climbed into _my_ bed in the middle of the night. Don't try to make it seem like I kidnaped you."

"Yeah but you– " He trailed off when he realized that Riku was right. Sora had been so used to sleeping in Kairi's bed, that he must've just sort of instinctually sought out the comfort. He sighed lightly, and Riku watched him with narrowed, curious eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry. Heh, I guess I tend to sleepwalk sometimes." He finally said with a nervous chuckle and a hand idly scratching at the back of his head. But he stopped then, and looked suddenly curious. "But– Why were you _hugging_ me?"

Riku '_hmphed_' lightly, but upon that last question he looked visibly tense. Of course, a quick glance to the clock saved him from having to answer that.

"Shit. We're late again!" He announced, though he was actually very happy as well as perturbed.

Meanwhile Sora's look of mortification made Riku confident that that question would be swept under the rug.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I hate you, Riku."

"I love you too."

"No, I mean I _really _hate you."

"And I _really _love you."

"You're a jerk."

"Your point is–?"

And their argument carried on in a similar fashion the entire hour in the hallway while they served their sentence, sore arms hoisting up those two full buckets of water each.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the school day ended, Riku and Sora parted ways since Sora had to meet Namine, as planned, in her practice rooms for more "basic training" on the swings. Although that day he was also made to try a special routine on the trampoline, aided by Selphie as well as Namine.

"I thought I wanted to learn the swings" He had stated in aggravation, although he bounced anyway, along side the two.

"You need strength everywhere in order to do the swings. You're lacking in more than one area. Quit being a stubborn brat and just do it." Namine retorted much to Sora's dismay, even if he did comply.

Meanwhile, passing by that particular room, Riku paused and glanced in through the long windows.

"That's strange" He mused outloud. "Why would she have him doing _that_?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora was achy after that days training, but Namine convinced him to join her at the pool again. Of course, he was reluctant to go in, so he sat on the side.

"Swimming is good excersize as well as relaxing. So get in here." She barked from her place in the deep end of the pool, idly treading the water while Sora looked on.

He shook his head vigorously, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Why not?"

Her question resulted in Sora revealing the bad memory involving being pushed off the high diving board by Demyx at the orphanage's trip to the public pool one summer. He had panicked and nearly drowned in the deep end. It ended up with him developing a bit of a phobia.

"It isn't funny!" Sora pouted when Namine giggled a bit, and she apologized genuinely before swimming over to his side.

"Come on. I'll help you. Swimming is fun!" She offered, and he sighed before clasping a hand over his chest.

"And this?" He stated sourly, referencing the scar that he didn't exactly want visible.

Namine glanced around the pool, and rolled her eyes. There weren't many people, and they were all involved in their own thing.

"No one's watching, no one cares. Let's go. Or do I have to drag you in myself?" Then she gasped. "Or better yet, why don't I just have Riku throw you in like last time?"

Sora pouted a bit more, but finally relented. His shirt was hastily ripped off, discarded into a pile on the floor, and he pushed himself off the side, allowing himself to sink into the water.

He could swim, but since he wasn't very used to swimming in deep water, he instantly submerged, and came up sputtering, small limbs flailing wildly until he actually got the hang of it. Namine beamed happily.

"See? It's not so bad now is it?"

Sora huffed lightly, though his attention was toward the ceiling for a moment. He became lost in thought until he turned back to the girl treading besides him.

"Hey Namine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How come Riku won't perform in..that festival thing?"

Namine blinked, obviously surprised he knew anything about _that_, and her eyes wandered off to the side in thought.

"He told you about it?"

"Not why he's not performing in it."

"He'd probably kill me for telling you, so don't tell him I told you.."

Sora nodded in aggreement, and Namine inhaled deeply.

"He was recommended to go. You have to be invited or recommended in order to participate." She started, although she trailed off to let him gather that much. Sora instantly picked up on something amiss with that though.

"What about Sephiroth? _He's_ the star here, isn't he?" He asked, and Namine nodded.

"But see, the thing is– His mother won that competition, and because she won the competition, because _she_ beat out a country full of talented performers, she won exclusive rights to participate in upcoming festivals."

"Doesn't explain Sephiroth." Sora cut in, although he recoiled with Namine's warning stare.

"I'm getting to that" She huffed. "Those rights are transferrable. She could send who she recommends. So she recommended Riku over Sephiroth."

"Oooh."

"He was really excited about it. Trained really hard." It was hard to tell a story and to focus on the ache in limbs from treading water for so long, but Namine did her best to not make the story sound so choppy. "Then, there was the accident. His mother died, and..yeah."

"Riku didn't want to perform?"

"Yep. Everyone tried to convince him otherwise, telling him it's what she would've wanted and whatnot. But he wouldn't hear it. He still has a place there if he ever wants to go. But it just doesn't seem like he'll ever agree to it."

Sora blinked for a moment, and found himself seriously pondering this.

* * *

Sora found it more than odd how time seemed to just drift swiftly by, but he was thankful for the melting tension. He had long since come to accept his new home, and his new family, and while he missed his friends, he'd finally admit that living here really wasn't_ that _bad. 

Not to mention all the "really cool" things he had been learning to do, and he, as well as everyone around him, noted the drastic change and improvement in strength alone, not to mention flexibility.

Overall, his personality seemed lighter as well, people noted in passing, the laughter among his new found friends, the playfulness with which he addressed them. He bounced on the trampoline, he practiced his routines, and then on their down time he found himself to actually be apart of their group.

Strangely enough, it was with Riku in particular he felt most attached, ironically so. Though of course things were never said outloud, not even admittances of friendship let alone anything else. But Sora did catch the odd glances from Riku, and although he burned embarrasedly beneath them, he wouldn't deny the slightly fluttery feeling they elicited in him.

"_You're in love._" Namine would joke, and Sora would scoff and pass that off as an absolutely ridiculous idea. They were barely, _barely_ friends now. How could they _possibly_ be anything more?

Then at last, the end of August had arrived. Opening night had come and gone sucessfully, and _Beauty and the Beast _was a great success. As always, Namine shined in her leading-lady role as Belle, while the reviews sang Riku's praise as "_The Next Star following in his brother's footsteps_" ( a line that had Riku seething quietly, despite it's positive connotation. )

And even Sora had landed himself a supporting role, as most newcomers had, playing an insignificant towns person in the trampoline act, where not much rehersal had been cast, and the performers were free to ad lib

It was the second week of the show's running time, which left a total six performances left, and Namine stood backstage, nervously tugging at the long green strips of silk that clung to her body beneath the thick, brown cloak that was draped over her shoulders.

"So, you're absolutely sure you want to do this, right Namine?" Roxas breathed out a sigh that clearly indicated his distress at this idea. But Namine nodded eagerly.

"Moment of truth, Roxas. Just– _please _catch me." She grinned, and moved past him but not before leaning in to plant a small kiss to his cheek. Truth-be-told there had been a bit of tension ever since that moment on the beach, but the connection was there. They both knew it, and at the moment, neither wanted to admit it, even if both were thinking it.

'_I need to concentrate on this moment right now anyway_' Namine told herself, averting her eyes from Roxas' small blush. He nodded anyway though, and moved to join Sora who stood idly backstage, which was actually off to the sides of the large vast space where they all performed.

"So, ready to go do this again?" Roxas inquired with a cheerful grin. Sora smiled and nodded a single time, although there was something reflecting in those usually happy blue eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just.. pre-show butterflies?" He inquired, as if there was a possibility that wasn't that.

"Yeah, I get those too, even if all we do is bounce around like idiots." He snickered, poking at his own funny attire. Both were dressed rather similarly. A black vest with gold buttons overset a white puffy-sleeved shirt. Not to mention those tights. God, how neither wanted to mention _those_.

Sora snickered himself, looked away and toward the crowd. Roxas eyed him though, musing to himself about the things that _he_ knew and what Sora didn't, but would know oh so very soon.

"Ready in five guys" Leon called as he moved around the backstage area, quickly glancing to make sure people were in place.

The trampolines were raised electronically from the space beneath the floor, being as how they were needed for the first and second routines, and as Sora looked out at the crowds, listening to the hushed murmurs that arose, he'd soon feel a small poke to his back, and when he'd turn to find the source of the poking, blue eyes came face-to-face with green.

"All ready, yeah?" Riku grinned, and Sora nodded, although he shyly turned away, not wanting to view the rather– _attractive_ teen in the skin tight leotard that showed beneath the silky reddish chiffon that stretched out behind him as a long, billowing cape. It also wrapped around his shoulders, pinned there by ruby encrusted buckles so that a strip of the red-hued material drooped down past his chest, forming a "u" shape atop that bodysuit. Sora was instantly thankful for the new anounement of "_places_." which sent everyone scurrying off to their starting positions.

"Lets go, Sora" Roxas beamed, and Sora nodded, following as they joined the small crowd of other newbies that had been accepted into the show as townsfolk, waiting off to the side for their entrance after the opening routine..

The lights of the building dimmed, the ones above the stage brightened, casting a heavenly, yet dark glow over the opening set. Sora wasn't on for this scene, so he sat back to watch until it was time.

Over the loud-speaker the voice echoed, and the _only _words to be read in the entire performance were read by Cloud, who stood behind the stage while speaking into the microphone.

A hush washed over the audience when the voice rang out.

"_Once upon a time in a faraway land a prince lived in a shining castle–_"

Upon that cue, a trapeze lowered, seemingly from the ceiling, and Riku sat atop it, clutching the wires between two hands while his legs stretched out in a graceful sort of pose; one knee bent upwards.

"_Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind_– "

Riku let himself fall backwards when Cloud paused in his reading, although he caught himself by the knees and dangled with outstretched arms, his body slightly arched so he was able to look out up and across the set.

"_But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold– "_

On this note, Namine sprang from the side and into the waiting trampoline, although her small body was heavily shielded by a thick, brown cloak, with holes for her face and arms only.

The indenting of the bed echoed off the walls of the stage, and the ugly, cloaked figure sailed up into Riku's waiting grasp.

He clutched her wrists tightly, and she did the same. The force, as planned, rocking the swing to the side just barely, but it was enough force necessary to then toss the girl forwards once the swing soared up its short distance.

From there, pieces of long light blue silk extended from the ceiling, otherwise known as _tissues_, or just plain _silks_, and Namine grabbed a hold of one with one hand, while slipping her foot into the added hoop for support.

The silk was wide, so she wrapped herself within it, just as Riku pulled himself up into a standing position on the trapeze, and he arched himself back, drawing the swing further back which in turn sent it faster forwards.

"_Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within._."

Aided by the clever use of special affects, the aerial tissues split from the bottom, separating into thin strips to reveal a brilliantly glowing aura surrounding the newly uncloaked Namine, her thin body now donning a similar leotard to Riku's, although hers was cut in the middle, revealing a bared midriff, with a thin gold chain wrapped around her slender waist. A layer of light green chiffon stretched out from beneath the two small angelic wings secured to her back. It flowed around that small body, wrapping particularly around the bend in her arms.

"_.. and when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress_."

There was a quieted murmur of approval from the audience as the scene unfolded. Riku smirked lightly from his place on the trapeze before dropping once more in that classic upside down position, and as he swung upwards, Namine abandoned the rope left behind after the fabric split, her lithe body stretched horizontally as she fell, after having executed a graceful flip from her jump. Her single wrist was caught by Riku's tight grip and he carried her back upon the trapeze's downswing.

"_The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there_."

Riku tossed Namine to a newly added trapeze, and she caught it easily, the force sending her upwards and back towards the platform, but as she did so, she swung herself up, and stretched her body tightly over the swing so she was upside down and supporting herself on two hands clutching the bar, and facing him. Her legs parted in a wide, sideways split and she let her hands uncurl, just to hop off that bar. But as she fell, her ankles wrapped around the wires holding the swing up, and her arms stretched out like wings.

All the while, the stage around them glowed, and the light that then brightened did so in such a way that the two figures became nothing more the shadows, silhouettes against the dark backdrop that resembled the nighttime sky. Glittery jewels encrusted into the background shone like stars.

"_Ashamed of his monestrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror, his only window to the outside world. The rose..she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year.."_

The cloak that had previously covered Namine was then indiscreetly draped over Riku as he jumped from his swing, and once more with a similar system of special effects, the cloak shredded and the pieces seemed to disintegrate against the lighting effects when they actually merely floated to the side, and the remaining result was Riku garbed in a dark brown leotard that was torn in random places along his sides, flashing just the slightest portions of skin. It ended just around his neck, although he kept the cape of red chiffon, which appeared a similar mahogany in the light as it dangled down past his backside.

When the transformation was complete, he finished the leap in a ballerina-esque fashion, and landed perfectly upon Namine's swing that had been in sync with him the entire time. His feet touched down on the bar between Namine's ankles that were still caught by the swings wires.

Smiling, while at the same time recapturing his breath, He turned around so that he was facing the swing he had previously abandoned, and he reached out a hand to her.

Using particularly strong abdominal muscles, she bent her body in half just to take the offered hand which in turn entailed her to release her ankles in order to allow herself to be hoisted up by him.

"_if he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

Namine nestled against Riku's strong form as the act came to an end with the flashing of bright lights, and the scattering of rose petals from above which danced along the stage aided by a wind machine from off to the side.

And once Cloud's reading had come to a stop, the opening act received a standing ovation before the lights dimmed on the pair.

As the two touched down, the others were waiting to greet them eagerly, congratulating, like normally, on a performance well done. Sephiroth, of course, stood off to the side, arms crossed while offering an indifferent '_hmph_.' at the success of his younger brother.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Namine sighed and stretched her achy limbs. The time was getting closer now. It was practically at that very second. She closed her eyes, inhaling deep, and was nudged in the shoulder by Roxas.

"Almost.." He cautioned, and she nodded.

The lights blinked, signaling the end of intermission.

"Showtime" She ironically anounced while casting Roxas that knowing grin.

**-**o**O**o**-**

She gripped the triangular metal attachment in both of her hands, and exhaled long and hard in an attempt to settle her rapidly beating heart.

Out on the stage, Riku was currently entrancing the audience with his trapeze skills, flipping himself over the bar as it swung, posing himself after catching the swing in the bend of a single knee, his other leg extending in back of him, while his arms stretched out in front.

Finally, the time came for the awaited number, and Riku rearranged himself so that he was right-side up, although dangling from the swing by two hands.

He kicked, gathering the necessary energy to send him back and forth, and from the other far side, Namine counted, setting herself in sync with Riku's swing, and then purposely adding on an extra second. She was slightly out of sync with Riku's rhythm.

He noticed this right away, eyes widening slightly, but _she_ didn't seem to notice. The triangular contraption started to spin, and with each downswing, she only got faster. Riku felt his own heart start to race, but he knew he couldn't disrupt the performance...

Finally, that moment came. Slender fingers uncurled from the bar, and spinning gracefully through the air, she aimed for Riku's outstretched hands. In the originally practiced performance, he was only supposed to catch her with one hand, but desperation showed in Riku's eyes, and he found himself straining to reach.

He missed her by a split-second. The swing drew back, and he called out just in time to see those soft blue eyes flash open as she fell, and Riku could've sworn he saw the grin that formed on thin lips.

"What..?" He murmured to himself as the swing fell farther.

The banging of a trampoline bed sounded then, and Riku's attention was divered to Roxas, who had then taken it upon himself to jump from that trampoline, the force propelling him upwards and out.

His timing was absolutely perfect. An arm curled around Namine's thin waist, and he pulled her to him as they started to descend, landing rather gracefully on the floor on the other side of the stage.

They both quickly darted out of sight.

"That was perfect!" Namine squealed and threw her arms around Roxas neck.

Meanwhile, Riku hung by the bend in his knees, utterly baffled as to what just happened, but the lights came on, and the audience, although confused at first, still cheered, thankful that the star was apparently unharmed.

"Namine!" Then, the two looked just in time to see Leon and the others rushing towards them, and she quickly drew back from Roxas, her hand immediately to her shoulder.

"Ooooww!" She wailed, and Roxas had to turn to keep from laughing at the obvious fakeness with which she performed.

"Are you alright?" Leon was practically upon her, yanking her supposedly injured arm to survey the damage. But she yanked it back and turned away.

"I think it's broken!" She cried, and the others couldn't surpress their looks of bewilderment, even Sephiroth looked on with genuine concern.

"What can we do? The show has to go on." Leon commented.

"The performances have to be suspended. Namine is injured." Sephiroth replied, just as Sora crept up behind them, eager to see if Namine was alright.

Feigning more pain, Namine glanced over her shoulder just in time to make note of the approaching Sora, and she smirked to herself, before taking a deep breath.

"That won't be necessary, Sephiroth. _Sora_ knows all the routines inside and out. We've been practicing them together for the last month."

All eyes turned to Sora, whose own eyes had widened slightly upon Namine's words, although it all made sense now. That _strange_ basic training, that is..

Namine wasn't hurt, Sora thought. Realization instantly dawned on him. She _planned_ this!

His mouth hung open in an attempt to reply, but no words came out.

His totally mortified expression pretty much said it all.

* * *

wooo, first actual performance. God I hope that came out all right. I sort of rushed it, eager to finish this amusing, fun, yet also sort of annoying chapter to write. xD Again, I don't own anything by disney, just to point out the excerpts from Beauty and the Beast used here. :) 


	17. the reluctant debut

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Im really glad the previous chapter was so enjoyed. Here's the follow up. I'd write more, but i'm being rushed of the computer, which just may explain certain sloppy parts as well. I apologize in advance, and thank you all for your continued support!

* * *

-15-

the reluctant debut

* * *

The Saturday following that fateful accident wrought chaos upon everyone. 

It seemed as if all progress made over the last month was thrown to the wind upon Namine's reckless act, and Sora instantly regressed because of it, diving behind his metaphorical wall in order to protect himself.

"You did this on purpose!" He growled from beneath the blankets of his own bed. "I'm sure Riku put you up to it. You're setting me up! You just want to see me make an ass out of myself like all those other times."

Riku looked beseechingly at Namine as the two sat on the edge of Sora's bed, trying desperately to reason and Namine cast a feigned look of confusion back at him before returning her attention to Sora.

"Sora– " She started gently with a hand to his shoulder. "Why the hell would I do _that_? I wouldn't suggest you for something if I didn't think you could do it. I wouldn't jeopardize this place like that."

"I can't do it" Sora whined, his voice muffled since his face was pressed into the pillow. "And you can't make me."

Namine's lips tightened thoughtfully, and she shook her head. She had had her arm put in a sling for added effect, so with her good arm, she tugged at his blanket.

"Sora, you've been doing the routines for the last month. You _know_ them, you can _do_ them. Why would I ingrain them into your head if I wanted to make you look like an ass?"

"Wait, so you _did_ set this up?" Riku suddenly caught on as Namine said that, and she drew back with a nervous smile, her hand settled behind her head, trailing through soft, blond strands awkwardly.

"Eh. Maybe. But it doesn't matter– "

"Namine, are you _crazy_? He isn't ready. You can't expect someone with no experience to have mastered the things you and I do in a month. It isn't possible and he could _really _get hurt." Riku stated, obviously annoyed. "We'll just have to suspend the rest of the shows.."

With Riku asserting, once again, that Sora couldn't do something that Riku could, Sora regressed further, and small fists tightened in the material of the blanket.

"I can do it" He grumbled, and Riku glared at the lump of blanket.

"Don't be stupid. Plus you just said it yourself–"

"Well I lied. I _can_ do it. I can do anything _you_ can do."

Riku sighed, and Namine grinned while tugging at Sora's blanket with a new vigor.

"If you can, then quit being a baby and get up! There is only a few hours until show time and we need to get you ready!" She was successful in finally yanking back the blanket, just so she could toss it in a heap to the floor.

And even though he had boldly asserted to being able to do this, Sora didn't particularly move very fast to get out of bed, though all the while he was still claiming that he _was_ ready. But Namine only giggled in response to that, while now focusing on tugging the boy out of his bed.

"You may be ready with the acts, but you also sort of need to _look_ the part."

Sora blinked, and his eyes widened slightly. He hadn't counted on _that. _

**-**o**O**o**-**

"This is ridiculous and I have no idea what she's trying to prove." Riku grumbled as he leaned against Namine's bed.

"Well, she seemed to think it was meant to happen.." He added, which caused a rather bewildered look on Riku's face as he turned to regard his best friend.

"Wait, so _you_ knew also that she set this up?"

Silence overtook Roxas, and he offered a fairly nervous smirk.

"Sort of.."

There was a low noise in the back of Riku's throat. A murmur of disapproval, or even a small growl. Either way, both of their attention was drawn to the closed bathroom door upon hearing the shriek of the male coupled with the laughter of two females.

"_Calm down! It's supposed to be hot!" _

"_But you hit my scalp. I think you burned part of my head off!" _

"_Oh I did not. Quit being a baby."_

"_Damn it, I'm not! Argh!"_

Riku and Roxas exchanged questioning looks, but neither said anything after that. Riku was still seething given the behind-his-back plotting that was leaving him with a new, completely inexperienced partner.

Another long few moments drifted on by with Sora behind closed doors shrieking and trying to escape, though Selphie held his wrists in place while Namine worked her magic.

"_He's already got rather soft features. I really think– Ah..There we go!...Oh– my– god."_

"_What! What! Get out of the way, Lemme see!...Ho-ly crapy.."_

Hearing the exclamations of the two girls, and the muffled groaning of the boy, Riku and Roxas both pushed themselves off the bed and took up a standing position in front of the bathroom in wait.

"Alright, lets see it" Riku called which in turn drew a small snicker from Namine before the door creaked open and she stepped out.

"Ladies and gentlemen." She snickered. "I give you the boy who's now true to his _feminine_ name."

Sora wouldn't come out on his own, so he needed Selphie to shove him out into the open. He stumbled a bit, and when he realized he was no longer in the bathroom, he had turned tail and made a dash for the open door, just to be stopped by the crazy girl when she grabbed hold of his arm in order to spin him around.

Roxas half coughed, half choked upon the first sight. Riku was silent and unmoving, seemingly unfazed even though he could practically feel the blood rush to his face.

Sora shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable beneath the scrutinizing stares.

Brown hair that had once been spiked chaotically, was then tamed after having been washed, blown out, combed through ( about a hundred million times ) and straightened with a hair straightening iron, not to mention the added gels to help it get and stay straighter.

And straightened, Sora's hair was longer than it looked, coming to rest just at his shoulders. It wouldn't give up its spikiness one hundred percent, but they all decided they had to deal with the slight spikes at his ends.

Over all, framing his already soft-looking face, the new hairstyle _was _very feminine.

But that wasn't all! Per Selphie's suggestion, they had added a touch of eyeshadow, eyeliner, a bit of blush, and of course– Lipstick.

Unable to keep it in check any more, Roxas burst out laughing, and Riku followed, although _he_ appeared to have forced himself, just to make it so that it didn't seem weird, or that he _didn't_ actually find him sort of _attractive.._

"Sora–" Roxas started, although he clearly couldn't finish. Namine cast him a glare and moved in front of Sora in defense.

"Oh, calm down. I think he looks very nice!" She offered.

"Yeah, nice and female!" He then retorted.

Riku cleared his throat and averted his eyes when he settled his laughing, and Namine then turned her attention to him.

"Hm? And what do _you_ think, Riku? After all, this is _your _partner now." She pointed out.

"I think he looks– Nice. I mean– Good." There was no way around it. No matter what he said, it sounded weird. Riku bit the nail of his thumb in thought, and then shrugged rather nonchalantly. "It'll do. I _think_ it'll do." He then concluded, and Namine snickered while Sora whined.

"Alright! Now costumes!" Selphie chimed, and she moved over to Namine's closet where the bags that Aerith had brought up, sat. "Which shall we try on first?" She asked, and Namine looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The gold one! I want to see that one." Namine then exclaimed, and Selphie obliged before taking the selected bag in one hand while ushering Sora back to the bathroom.

Namine remained outside this time with the other two, and they all listened to the serenade of unpleasant shrieks and angry growls for those passing moments as Selphie tried to force the costume onto him.

"This one's my favorite" Namine added, just as the door finally opened, and Selphie was the first to bounce out, grinning like crazy all the while.

"This– is– perfect!" She exclaimed, and Sora stalked out after her, a look that was a mixture of anger, as well as a closeness-to-tears on his face, while the shame burned in that red hue across his cheeks.

A silence fell over them all for the moment as they gawked at the mess of gold sparkles. It was a solid, satin material at the top, just around his torso with a high collar that wrapped just around the back of his neck. It then barely split open in a V at his chest. At the junction of the V, there sat a brooch with a glittery red gem lined in gold.

The sleeves were short at first, cutting just barely to reveal a small portion of his arms before they flared out just a bit above his elbow, and they poofed out just slightly before tightening around his wrists.

The solid material of the top ended just below his chest, and it drooped down his sides in an upside down V, curling straight around his back. From that V though, a long skirt of a matching gold chiffon stretched out behind him, though it was split down the front-center. From beneath the silky material, his entire lower half was visible right from just below his chest, although it was tightly encased in the white leotard worn beneath the gold top.

Soft gymnast shoes of a matching gold finished off the ensemble.

"Um– " Riku started as he eyed the younger male up and down. _What words_? What words did he have? Nothing. Another awkward clearing of his throat, and he turned to the side, merely to hide the odd look in his eyes that he could feel was there. He wasn't one to blush, but he figured he just might start if he stared at the boy long enough.

Sora noted Riku turn, and he sighed dejectedly.

"Go ahead, laugh all you want. I know I look retarded anyway."

"Okay!" Roxas obliged, and broke into a whole new fit of laughter, but Riku merely shook his head, his face still fixed off to the side.

"Don't listen to them, Sora. You look pretty, as well as ready to do this tonight" Namine exclaimed while hooking her arm around Sora's in a friendly manner.

"I sure as hell don't feel it." Though he replied in a particularly forlorn way.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The day passed much too quickly for Sora, and with particular feelings of hopelessness, he quickly bolted away from them all, just to seclude himself alone before the curtain raised, and he made a total, utter fool of himself.

It was as an hour before show time, and Leon and the others scourged backstage frantically in search of the new lead, who had conveniently dissapeared.

"Where _is_ he ,Namine?" Leon grumbled with an almost threatening tone.

_She_ even looked clearly distressed, but shrugged her "good" shoulder anyway.

"Don't ask me.." She murmured before glancing to Riku as he backed toward the door.

"I think I know.." He added. "Give us twenty minutes."

Leon's warning of "_You better have him back here_." followed after him, reaching him just before the doors to the outside slammed shut.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora _was _where Riku figured he'd be. Curled up in a heap atop the board in Namine's practice room.

Riku climbed the iron prongs of the ladder, and snickered faintly when he saw the huddled mass curled up in a fetal position, the thick strips of soft green chiffon twisted awkwardly around his small body.

"Go away" He growled, his face hidden in a piece of that silky fabric as he raised his arm over his eyes once he realized the other's prescence.

"The show starts in an hour. You shouldn't have aggreed to this if you were going to back out now. There are a lot of people depending on you." Riku calmly explained while taking up a seated position besides the younger one.

"I look like an idiot, I've never done this before in my life, I'm going to screw everything up." Sora finally responded, even though right after he said it, he realized he had totally contradicted his previous attitude, and he sighed in response to that. "I was wrong, alright? I know I can't do what you do.."

Riku smirked faintly, and reached over to tug playfully at the chiffon of Sora's costume.

"Well I'm glad you finally have enough sense to admit that. But it doesn't matter. What _does_ though is the fact that regardless of your inexperience, you know the routines thanks to Namine and you said you'd go on. Now that Namine is_ completely_ unwilling to call off this charade and go on herself, it leaves it all up to you."

"Why not Selphie, or Yuffie?"

"Their specialty lies in the trampoline. Neither of them know the swings."

"Any other _female_ acrobat here?"

"No one else fits into_ her_ costumes, and obviously there's not enough time to make the proper alterations. Face it, Sora. Namine planned this out especially for you, and she planned it out well enough to not leave any other options, although why _you_, I have no idea."

Sora pushed himself up into a sitting position and pressed his face into his hands to muffle his distraught groan.

"This is going to be a disaster." He whined.

"Hey. Don't worry so much. You know the basic jist of the routines. I can cover for your mistakes. Accept the fact that it's not going to be as perfect as Namine's and just go out there anyway. There is_ no_ other choice."

When his mental battle was finally lost, that is, when he was completely and utterly annihilated in all ways possible, and he really realized that there actually _was_ no way around this, he sighed in an admittance of defeat, and pushed himself into a standing position.

Riku followed, and he didn't bother to hide the fact that his eyes wandered up the costumed boy. Swallowing hard, he ran his fingers through long silvery hair and tried to play it off when Sora noticed Riku's odd stare.

"What the_ hell_ are you looking at?" He grumbled, and Riku chuckled gently.

"Nothing!" He paused, and then grinned sheepishly. "I just never thought you could look so..._cute_."

Riku then also didn't think it possible to see him more angry than he already had. Sora's punch to Riku's shoulder even held a bit more strength to it than the last time he attacked him, so Riku thought to himself.

"Hehhe, such an angry little thing as well."

"Just because you don't know how to stop being an ass!"

"Such vigor. I hope I see it in your performance tonight."

Sora looked as if he were about to respond to that, but then he just sighed as if it just reminded him that he was about to die a horrible, horrible death that night, figuratively more so than literally.

But maybe literally too, he thought.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The expected lecture came and went with Sora staring at Leon through uninterested, half-lidded eyes and nodding him to death while Riku stood along side, snickering faintly.

"Do you know how much of a risk it already is to be putting you out there?"

"Yes"

"Though I would rather at least have someone out there than no one at all."

"Yes"

"..Now you're just _yessing_ me to death."

"Yes"

"Alright, I think he gets the point, Leon." Riku pointedly stated, and with a hand to Sora's shoulder, he ushered him off to the side.

"Just, _please_..Don't screw up too badly?" Leon asked, and Sora turned away with a small pout. It wasn't as if he wasn't terrified enough as it was.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Namine insisted as she appeared by the two with the thick brown cloak of the enchantress in hand. She draped it over his head, and helped him find the holes for his arms and face while he, despite his reluctance, merely allowed it, lifting his chin into the hole. "Just remember all that we did, and if you forget, one of them will be there to back you up."

Sora bit hard on his upper lip, and his teeth only sank down harder upon hearing the five minute warning.

"I'm gonna die. I'm _really_ going to die tonight." He offered with a hand pressed to face, hopelessly covering one eye while his good one took a sudden interest in the ground.

"_Please_, just because you look the part, it doesn't mean you have to act like a girl off the stage." Riku chimed, while patting him on the back in a friendly fashion.

Sora shot him one of those dagger glares again.

**-**o**O**o**-**

As fate would have it, the prologue passed nearly perfectly. Everyone stood backstage and gawked at the mirror image of Namine– in most parts.

Of course, Sora wouldn't pass _so_ freely without any lapses, like when his foot missed the loop in the aerial silks just before he was supposed to change from the beggar into the enchantress, and he slipped.

Thankfully, he caught the loop with his hand instead, before he fell any further, and the audience gasped in response.

"Shit.." Leon murmured with a hand to his head. It had only been _five_ minutes..

Sora let out a small squeak as he slipped before his hand tightened, and he glanced over his shoulder, squinting into the bright, blaring lights of the set to seek out Riku as he stood on the trapeze.

He already was going on an extra upswing while waiting for Sora to redeem himself. Cloud had paused as well.

Biting his lip, Sora clamped his eyes tightly shut. The sudden sense of panic overtaking him.

"_God, don't freak out, don't freak out!_" He whispered to himself, although he was struck with a sudden idea.

His small form tensed in a particularly pretty post at first, just to make it seem like he wasn't just hanging idly like an idiot, of course it wasn't too visible beneath the thick cloak.

He kicked his legs up and back just to get the piece of fabric swinging.

Seeing the movement at last, Riku continued his own act, and he got into position, hooking his knees atop the swing.

When Sora had gathered enough energy to propel him higher upwards, he released his hold on the support loop which then sent _him_ higher up as well.

Still just as tense, he arched his body and flipped backwards, just so he could straighten himself out right side up after his upswing in a_ graceful-as-possible_ manner.

"Quick! Cue the effects!" Leon barked into his headset, and after an affirmation from the control room, the effects were cued.

Sora squinted as the light intensified, but he went with it. To the audience he appeared as that dark silhouette against the dark blue backdrop until a flash of white glowed around him, breaking into small particles of iridescent light as the cloak broke away to reveal the sparkly costume beneath, and as that happened, Sora still had enough momentum in him as he flew upwards to propel himself into a single turn, so that when the effects did take place, he was able to face the audience as the light shattered around him.

It was different than Namine's performance, but it drew the same exclamation from the crowd, and although slightly baffled when he heard the cheer, it still elicited a rather "warm-and-fuzzy" feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was also overjoyed to find that he was in sync with Riku, when he was so sure that he wasn't going to be. That thin body stretched out, the chiffon flowing behind him, glinting off the newly added light, and his wrist was caught by Riku's hand, who then tightened his hold on the smaller boy.

"_Nice_ save" He murmured, and Sora let out a satisfied "_heh_"

"I can't believe I Just did that.."

"Focus brat!" Riku hissed then after when he noticed Sora drifting off. Snapping to attention though, just to find himself being tossed, he nearly panicked again but was relieved to find the trapeze that was swung from the side to aid him, and he grabbed hold of it instantly.

The rest of the scene played out perfectly. He may not have appeared as graceful as Namine, but upon the closing of the prologue, there was a similar round of applause, and to the trained ear, maybe even a _slightly_ louder one..

**-**o**O**o**-**

What Sora hadn't been expecting, and what filled him with instant dread, was the trampoline act that followed with Sephiroth. He had practiced with _Namine,_ why was _Sephiroth_ the one that was to be performing?

_Uh, dur. Because he** has **to have **some** significance in the performance_..Sora concluded with a groan.

And significant he was. If he couldn't play the lead, he'd play the leading villain. "Gaston" grinned to the newly attired "Belle", who shifted uncomfortably in his simple blue chiffon dress that overset the tight white full-body leotard beneath. It was tied tightly around his torso, although it split in a V-formation up his neck, and the sleeves fell slightly off the shoulder.

"Do not embarrass me" Sephiroth warned, just as the signal was sent to begin the first act. Sora nodded albeit very, very nervously before quickly darting out from the sides with the rest of the towns people, and Sephiroth hung back until Gaston's scene came.

"He's doing so well!" Namine chimed from besides Riku and behind Sephiroth, and while Riku nodded, Sephiroth scoffed.

"If you call flailing around like an idiot "well" then I suppose he is."

Namine scowled lightly, but disregarded his comment. Riku, however, wasn't content to just let it sit.

"Sounds to me like you're a little scared there, Sephy." He pointed out. "Don't like the idea of _two_ potential stars eclipsing you?"

Sephiroth let out a snicker and drooped his head to stifle the laugh.

"The day either of _you_ eclipse _me_ is the day that hell will freeze over."

Riku was about to respond when Namine stopped him, her "good" hand was placed on his shoulder and she motioned toward the stage.

"Watch!" She commanded. "He's doing good!"

And sure enough, outside Sora shined, at first, with all Namine's training. The towns people were all the newcomers who had gained their first real part in a performance, and ironically, the few that had been selected were none other than Roxas, Yuffie and Selphie.

Although it was mostly an ad lib show, it still held a certain organization about it that made it seem all the more magical.

There were four trampolines that had been raised from the ground then. The main one which stood, overshadowing the others, and the three slightly smaller ones then lined up side-by-side in front of that one higher up.

Sora stood on the higher one, while the Roxas perched himself on the far one, Yuffie and Selphie finished off the line.

It started simple enough. They all bounced a while to gain momentum before they started doing actual tricks.

It was easy to ad lib, since Roxas, Yuffie and Selphie seemed to know each other's performance styles. With the addition of Sora however–

It also seemed to start out well enough. Sora watched and took note as the three exchanged places on their trampolines, but he made no motion to move from his yet, that is until Roxas took it upon himself to join him on the higher one.

"You have to move!" He warned, but Sora eyed him curiously as well as frantic.

"I don't know what to do!" He whispered back, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Flip or something genius. _You're _playing the lead and _you're_ boring them!" Roxas flipped off the main bed and landed in the center smaller one just as Selphie and Yuffie exchanged places on the two outer ones, passing each other as they flipped in mid-air.

The audience was hushed, mainly due to the fact that they were all focused on the "girl" in the white leotard covered by the blue chiffon, waiting for _her_ to do something fantastic.

"He isn't moving." Riku murmured. "He's scared."

"Gah. This is ridiculous. Get them off. I'm going on." Sephiroth motioned to Leon, who nodded and murmured into the headset.

It was an awkward ending, but when the trio had been given the signal, they quickly hopped off stage without waiting, like was the norm, to accept their applause.

Confused, the audience clapped awkwardly, but the applause renewed when Sephiroth joined the scene.

Completely thrown off by the unexpected entrance of the other, Sora lost his footing and stumbled, slipping off the trampoline and tumbling to the farther, smaller one.

"Damn it.." Riku hissed, and Namine shushed him, still with the hope that this _was _going to turn out alright.

The audience chuckled, and Sora felt his face heat up in instant humiliation coupled with the equally-instant fear when Sephiroth's low growl sounded as he came upon him, sinking into the trampoline in which Sora currently sat upon.

The force caused Sora to involuntarily bounce up, and after brows knit low upon his forehead in response to Sephiroth's growl, Sora launched himself into a quick back-flip, arching his back given the slight air gained from the bounce, and pressing his hands into the bed of the trampoline to push himself back up.

The crowd cheered anew and Sephiroth smirked lightly as Sora touched down, now right-side up. They bounced in sync for a while.

"Mirror me" Sephiroth whispered, before back-flipping to the other farthest trampoline. Sora watched him in utter bewilderment, but when he noted Sephiroth face the audience, he turned and did the same while keeping a watch on him from the corner of his eye.

They bounced a few more times, and Sephiroth flipped a single forwards flip. Sora did the same. The crowed murmured.

Then Sephiroth turned to face Sora, and as said, the younger one followed, turning to face him as they continued to bounce in sync.

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly towards the center trampoline, hoping that he'd get the hint, and even if it took him a millisecond longer, Sora _would_ follow Sephiroth's forward flip into the center, so that they both bounced face-to-face.

"Almost done." The elder encourage before reaching out to take a hold of Sora's wrist.

The boy looked baffled, but he tried to stay relaxed while allowing Sephiroth to finish the routine, which appeared strangely different than the one he had done in practice.

"Ready?" Sephiroth asked, and Sora nodded, though he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out when he was unexpectedly tossed into the air.

The lights glowed behind them, and as Sora sailed higher, he was panic-stricken when he realized he couldn't see below him after having flipped so he was once again aimed with his feet to the ground after he was tossed in an awkward position.

"_Please let it be there_" He murmured in a whisper, referring to the trampoline while closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth as he started to descend.

Luckily, it was. He smiled widely when he heard the springs echo and felt the bed of the trampoline bend inwards, catching him as he landed.

The two gave one final bounce upwards, Sora on the higher trampoline as planned while Sephiroth was on the lower center one, and as they rose upwards that final time, they were accompanied by a cluster of bright sparkles that appeared to erupt from the trampoline upon their jump.

When the two landed, signaling the end of the act, they stood with outstretched arms and gradually weakening pants while they accepted the wave of applause before the lights faded out.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The other acts came and went, and although he had a few more screw-ups, he managed to wiggle his way out of them with the aid of the others of course.

But by the time of the final act, Sora felt the familiar ache in his small body, and he realized then that he really _wasn't _ready to be doing this just yet.

Namine couldn't contain her squeal as she wrapped her one good arm around Sora's neck, hugging him tight while he struggled for air.

"Gah.." He huffed, and she pulled back, beaming all the while.

"You are doing _so_ great! Just one more act to go. You'll totally nail this." She insisted.

Sora smiled weakly, even though the truth was that he was actually..very sore, very tired, and he just wasn't sure he was going to be able to pull this off. He saved himself those other times, fairly well for a complete newbie, as he'd been told, but _this_–

"Where's Riku?" He asked suddenly, and Namine offered a curious cant of her head.

"He's in his place."

"I don't know if I can do this, Namine.." He finally admitted reluctantly, but she scoffed and shook her head.

"You've made it this far. There's no turning back. Think about it Sora. You're on your way!" She beamed happily, while taking his hand in her own and offering it a reassuring squeeze.

Sora couldn't help but smile lightly, but then he was struck with that look of confusion._ On my way? _He thought. _On my way to what?_

**-**o**O**o**-**

His hands shook. _He watched his own hands _trembling as he clutched the spinning bar. He watched as Riku swung, and as instructed he counted. He counted to be in sync, but in the back of his mind he felt like he was counting down the seconds until he plunged to an untimely death.

The dreaded time came, and with half a whine and a whimper he jumped, clamping his eyes shut tight against the breeze that brushed his face as he sailed down.

As it always was, the feeling of his stomach jumping into his chest was overwhelming, and he sucked in a breath. It was only even more intense with the lights in the background and the audience's eyes...

He swung in sync with Riku on the opposite side before leaning his weight into his left as practiced, his body slightly bent in order to gain the force needed to spin.

From the other side, Riku watched, silently hoping he'd be able to pull this off. He hadn't seen Sora practice this, but he had practiced the routine enough with Namine to be comfortable in his and her performance. But Sora's–

"_Don't screw up.." _Hemurmured after having fixed himself into his waiting and ready position.

The swing had started spinning faster now, and on the final upswing when he let go, there was a gasp from the crowd.

Initially, Sora wanted to close his eyes, especially given that the force with which he spun had him instantly dizzy on top of his already weakened state.

_Focus, focus_, he grumbled to himself.

A single arm was stretched off to the side, his other extended above his head as he spun, and soon his body tensed when the intention to stop.

Riku grinned widely, and stretched a bit further, reaching to grab hold of the offered wrist which in turn surprised Sora, even though his timing had actually been perfect, and when he managed to get himself to stop spinning, he was, as planned, facing Riku as the elder's swing carried him back in the direction he came.

"Get ready" Riku whispered, and the younger's brows furrowed in determination.

Riku counted, waiting for the swing to reach just a tiny bit higher before he swung his wrist up, sending the younger one flying upwards. Sora was upside down at that point, but he bent his knee behind him in order to shift his weight, which then turned him right-side up.

From there he bent one knee, a single arm over head while the other splayed out behind him.

"_Hold the pose_" He grimaced slightly and squinted into the newly brightened lights which aided his display, drawing an approving murmur from the crowds.

Meanwhile, Riku had shifted as he swung back into the shadows, pulling himself up just so he could turn around on the swing. He sat back down so his back was to Sora, but as the swing started back into the light, he let himself fall backwards, his feet turned outwards to catch the wires of the swing as he stretched himself out horizontally.

By that time, Sora had started his descend after executing a rather pretty forwards flip. The gold of the chiffon gown left him in back as he started to touch down right-side up, but then he'd lean forwards, arms stretching out to the side in the beginnings of a swan-dive, and the material of the dress spread out like a pretty fan, aided by the winds as he sailed down.

"Oh my god, this is it!" Namine squealed while reaching over to grab hold of Roxas' hand. Roxas sneered and shook his head. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he actually wanted to watch this..

Riku was waiting upon his upswing, his body stretched out horizontally and facing upwards. His hands extended towards the falling boy.

Sora beamed and accepted the offer, their fingers interlocked, and he was drawn down, pulled forwards so that his lips met Riku in a deep, magical, passionate, and all the while _fake_ kiss.

Of course, Riku's eyes would widen slightly when he realized that it seemed a little more than merely acted out.

Soon, gravity kicked in again, and before Riku's swing started to descend, their fingers unlocked, and Sora pressed his palms flat against Riku's, using his hands to push himself up.

Another cheer from the audience as Sora spun, just in time to catch the spinning bar that was sent for him.

Though given his fairly weak body that wasn't quite up to par with the rest, he nearly fell short.

A horror-stricken look quickly washed over his face, but with a strengthened resolve, he pushed himself forward, and managed to just grab hold of the bar with a single hand when it should've been two.

From the sides, Namine sighed, slumping against Roxas who caught her with two hands.

"He did it." She murmured. But Roxas shook his head.

"Not yet. One more part to go."

But this was the easy part, Namine pointed out.

Sora should've been spinning all along, but he needed an extra second given his small error. It worked out regardless though, and brought truth to the fact that his tiny screw-up hadn't had much of an impact.

All the while, Riku had pulled himself back up the swing, just to back-flip off of it.

His own body was sent up into the air, and he spun while grabbing hold of the brown cloak of his costume just to wrap it around himself in a similar fashion in which he had done in the prologue.

Against the added lights, the silhouette glowed brightly, and the cloak, this time, split into two parts after the large glowing rose on the backdrop shattered in a flurry of rose petals which were now being once more scattered over the set.

When the light dimmed again, he was once more in the costume he had started out as. He had changed back, and as he touched down on the bar of the swing, after having turned so he was facing Sora, his swing had already started to slow until it came to a complete stop.

By that time, Sora was once more executing his spin-trick, though this time, after his fingers released the bar, he pressed himself upwards so that after spinning, he could strike that pose in the air.

Still, as he did so, he grit his teeth as his mind raced, and things were growing familiarly blurry.

"_Just hold on a little longer.._" He urged himself on as the crowd murmured. The lights flashed, and he executed one last graceful flip which landed him stretched out horizontally, and descending towards the waiting swing.

Riku watched, and noted instantly the sloppiness which had now invaded his posture.

"Come on, it's almost over.." He found himself murmuring.

A single eye was clamped shut, while Sora's other one sought out bar he was supposed to catch with one hand.

"Oh no, I'm gonna miss it.." Sora groaned to himself, and braced himself for the long and potentially _dangerous _fall.

But before he could, Riku had lashed an arm out after having crouched unceremoniously, with no regards to any sort of graceful pose, just to catch the wrist that was offered as he missed the bar by a single inch.

He hoisted the smaller one up after that, pulling him to his feet and to _him_ as the audience cheered.

With one hand, Riku gripped the wire, his ragged pants fading, giving way for his normal steady breathing, while his other arm wrapped around the shaky boy, who nestled against the older teen both in the act, as well as for real, since his knees were wobbly and threatening to give way at any moment.

The crowd erupted joyously as the show came to an end, and backstage, other cast members shared in the delight, cheering the two as the lights dimmed out.

Sora was the first to climb down the ladder off stage, and the moment his foot touched down he dropped to his hands in knees, overwhelmed by both exhaustion as well as the rush of feelings that performing had elicited.

Riku followed, grinning all the while, especially given the crowd that fell upon them, Sora in particular.

"Amazing!" Namine beamed, and again hugged him with that one "good" arm. "You were amazing!" She pulled him to his feet and he stumbled awkwardly,

"I– " He started, but sighed defeated when he realized he didn't know what to say.

"I am– _Impressed_ to say the least." Leon added as he came up alongside Namine. Sora snickered a bit, but turned away to hide the small blush.

"I think I just want to go back to my room right now.." He sighed and drew back with the sudden urge to be away from them all at that moment.

Outside, the applause of the audience was still audible as they started to clear out, and Leon nodded after returning his eyes to the boy who struggled to stay on his feet.

Sora finally broke away from the group, shifting between the crowds that patted him on the back, and offered their congratulations, although Riku watched him leave with a bit of a heavy-heart, and Namine picked up on the tension right away.

"Eh, something wrong, Riky?" She smirked while curling herself up against his side.

Riku snickered and gave her a nudge, just to get her to stop leaning on him.

"I think I'm starting to see what you're trying to do."

* * *


	18. the boy in a dress

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

This chapter is slow and short. Just a little aftermath after the performance. Definately necessary me thinks. but I do apologize for the lack of action. On the other hand, I think it's cute in its own way So enjoy, and again, thanks for all your really wonderful words -heartheartheart- I promise next time you review, i'll respond. I've been so sidetracked and out of it lately xD.

So I went back and fixed the typos. Although im sure there's more I missed somewhere o.o Sorry 'bout that ; But at least the noticeably embarrassing ones are gone e.e

Also, I wanted to say..I have plenty of illustrations on my own computer, but my own computer is having technical difficulties. So as soon as I get it fixed, they'll be some cool art to accompany this fic. Of course, if any lurking artists out there want to send me some gift art, I'd be most appreciative ;D

* * *

-16-

the boy in a dress

* * *

Sora sat against the wall of the shower, huddled in the corner and staring at the drain through tired eyes. 

In his mind he recalled the performance and all that he managed to pull off given his potentially devastating screw-ups, and it was then he lifted fingers just to brush lazily against his lips as he recalled that kiss..

It _was_ an act, right?

Actually, he didn't even remember if he _was_ supposed to kiss him. What if he was only supposed to hover there and make it _seem_ like he had kissed him?

Sora felt the blood rush to his face at this realization, but then he decided that in order to save himself the embarrassment, he would just conclude that it _was_ supposed to happen. No one commented on it yet after all.

Still, there was something strange boiling in the pit of his stomach. Like a nervous sort of anxiety that had him whining out loud and curling his arms around his knees.

"I wonder– " He started, murmuring to himself just as he heard the door to the public bathroom for the dorms, open, and he fell silent, though he finished the statement in his mind. '.._If he's thinking the same thing._."

* * *

Kairi twirled her fork aimlessly around her eggs, tugging them along her plate while leaning her head to one side onto the palm of the elbow pressed into the table. 

"Sheesh Kairi, why waste your eggs like that? You should waste them like this." Demyx scooped up a forkful of his own eggs, pressed a finger to the edge of the fork, and then released, sending the food straight at Tidus who sat across from his friend.

It landed square in his eye, and he reared back with a yell.

"Damn it, Demyx!" He hissed while taking up a sausage link in his own hand and hurling it back at his friend.

Kairi rolled her eyes and ignored the two as they engaged in an all out food war, which naturally entailed everyone _else_ to start throwing food.

Xemnas sighed, and merely leaned his head to one side in order to dodge incoming pancakes.

"Saix, do you mind?" He grumbled.

Saix, who was eating his own pancakes in silence, cleared his throat after swallowing, and without looking up, he responded with a weak "_It's Axel's turn_."

Xemnas then regarded Axel, but the red-head was too absorbed in the morning newspaper to notice the piercing stare upon him.

"_Eh hem_, Axel?"

Axel sipped his coffee, but found himself nearly choking on it when he came upon a particular article.

"What is it, Axel?" Xemnas inquired with much aggravation in his _normally_ annoyed tone, and the red-head handed the paper over to the head, who then eagerly took it and started to read aloud.

"_After a potentially devastating blow with the injuring of Glass Wings stage's Namine, The company bounced back with the debut of the adopted daughter of owner, Squall Leonhart, acting out the lead role of Belle in the production of Beauty and the Beast in Namine's place_."

The words weren't much to the eye, that is until the picture below the article was noticed. It was a scene from the production the previous night, and Axel had instantly recognized the "girl" the starting sentence was referring to.

So did Xemnas it would seem as he read it aloud.

"_Whether an ingenious move on their part, or an incredibly foolhardy one, the latest newcomer welcomed into the company at the Glass Wings Stage, shined, for the most part, in her big debut. Although not without flaws, Sora managed to recuperate before the particular performance could be considered a disaster. Overall, the performance was still seen as a five-star show, especially with the continued success of Riku Leonhart, in his own new leading role opposite Sora_. "

The foodfight had halted long enough for everyone to listen to Xemnas as he read the review in the paper. Demyx and Tidus instantly burst out laughing when they heard of their friend's seemingly unfortunate predicament. Kairi looked on with somewhat of a horror-struck expression.

"He's playing a _female_ lead? And they actually mistook him for a girl? How _is_ that?" She inquired, and snickering lightly, Xemnas reached over the table with the paper.

"See for yourself." He murmured, motioning toward the picture from the final act.

Kairi took it albeit nervously, and as she surveyed the photo, soft blue eyes widened slightly.

"Oh– my– god..."

* * *

"Say it" 

"Not on your life."

"Say it!"

"No way."

"Come on, Leon. Just admit it!"

"I think you should, Leon. It _was_ his idea.."

"Ugh, Fine, you were right, okay? Geez, get a life kid." Leon huffed and slumped in his chair, the morning paper clutched in his grasp. Cloud sat across from him, sipping his coffee every so often while Riku stood behind Leon, peering over his shoulder as he read the review in the paper.

"Well go get him ready. Since he's finishing out the month we need to have a new photo taken for the posters" Leon waved a hand, and Riku sneered as he moved over to the door.

"I told you so" He chimed before slipping out, and Leon sighed in exasperation before regarding the blond that snickered at him.

"It makes me sick sometimes how he's _always _right." He asserted with a groan while leaning his head against the back of his chair. One hand slipped up to his forehead while the other came to rest on his desk.

Cloud slid the mug to the desktop, and leaned back himself, his arms over his chest.

"Just because he's younger, it doesn't make him any less intelligent." Cloud pointed out which in turn earned him a bit of a scowl from his partner.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" He asked.

"Tch. The smarter side obviously."

Leon sighed in a manner depicting complete and utter defeat.

**-**o**O**o**-**

_Everything was black. The walls, the clothing he wore, even the shirt and pants that the younger one wore. Sora looked around frantically, but it seemed he was in a doorless, windowless room with ugly, black walls and an amber-eyed man who stared at him with cold, unwavering hatred. _

_Then from out of no where, a trapeze appeared, which coincidentally, was also black. _

_Sora grabbed hold of it, and it seemed he was lifted off the ground and the room suddenly had no ceiling, or maybe it did. It was hard to tell since everything was so black. It gave the appearance of a nothing-filled void in which he hung in the dead center of. _

_A soft whisper then rang out, although the voice was unrecognizable and the words were indistinguishable. As far as Sora knew, it could've been a gust of wind, but when he glanced ahead of himself, he'd notice Riku opposite him, glaring at him, though his hand was outstretched in offering._

_Sora hesitated upon realizing there was no way to get across, and then when the gleam of metal flashed in the corner of his eye, before the black-hued blade made a most unpleasant scraping sound along a seemingly invisible wall, drawing forth sparks that lit the somber darkness, he found himself instantly terrified, enough that he'd push himself off the swing in an attempt to jump across. _

_He reached for the still-offered hand and found himself calling out the elder teen's name despite the still hardened glare that was hurled in his direction, and just when it actually seemed as if he was going to make it, Riku withdrew his hand, and Sora fell. _

_But he didn't cry out. There was nothing more than a look of utter bewilderment on that angelic face as he plunged into the darkness. All the while his hand still upraised towards him... _

Sora shot up in bed, sucking in a breath as wide, blue eyes frantically scanned the room. A dream, another dream. Go figure. He _was _trying to sleep by himself after all.

After the show last night, he was too exhausted and overwhelmed to particularly care. But even if sleep managed to find him that night, he was not without his nightmares.

Sighing, he flopped back in bed just as a fist rapped on the door in rapid succession.

"Wake up, Sora!" He heard Riku call from outside, and he groaned into his blanket that he pulled over his face.

"It's Sunday!" Sora grumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of the comforter.

"Uh, Yeah genius and there's work to do. So let's go before I have to come in there and drag you out." Riku warned, and Sora finally complied of course not without rolling himself into his blanket in an attempt to roll out of bed, and it worked by landing him hard on the floor, tangled in the comforter.

"I just want to sleep" Or try to anyway, he groaned but managed to crawl himself over to the bathroom, still cocooned in his blanket though, in order to engage in the morning rituals of hygiene maintenance.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Later on that morning, Sora would soon learn that with fame came questions. Many, Many annoying questions. Questions that he couldn't even legibly understand from where he was standing besides Riku, while he was also blinded by numerous flashing camera lights.

"_So how does it feel– "_

"_How did you do– "_

"_We're you scared?"_

Not to mention, further more, that they had him get back into costume; the gold one, so he needed to enlist Namine's help to once more apply the make-up, and to help fix his hair which was strangely messy in its new straightened state. Part of his distress that morning was wondering _why_ it _was_ still straight at all.

"Uh– "

Riku seemed unaffected by the whole thing, and Sora was instantly envious of the fluidity with which he was able to answer, and how he looked so calm and composed through it all, while _he_ just looked tired, and uninterested, even if inside he was completely embarrassed.

"Sora, snap out of it" Leon barked from the side, and Sora complied with a quick shake of his head to snap him out of his pensive stare just as the head photographer forced his way through the crowds with his camera poised.

"Alright, lets see it!" The man called, and while Sora continued to look confused, Riku grinned, grabbed Sora by the upper arm, and turned him so he was facing him.

"Huh?"

"Just go with it." Riku whispered while sliding his fingers beneath Sora's chin just to raise his face up so his eyes met with Riku's, and he leaned his face in towards the younger one, bringing their lips only inches apart.

A small blush instantly formed as his widened eyes met with a gentle, seemingly love struck expression, and the camera flashed once before the photographer murmured his approval and left the scene.

Unceremoniously, Riku shoved Sora back after that and the boy recoiled with a bit of a hurt expression, though he was thankful when the conference came to an end, and the two were escorted back inside despite the questions that were still being fired at them from annoying reporters.

"Ugh, what was the point of_ that_?" Sora wondered out loud, and Riku released a small "_heh_" in response before turning to leave much to Sora's confusion. "Hey, wait up!" He trotted alongside of him, and Riku paused long enough for Sora to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Came the flat response.

Sora noted the slightly off tone of his, and after shaking off the initial confusion, he glanced back at him hopefully.

"Can I come?"

Riku tensed and turned away from him with the intention of not letting him see the confusion that blatantly showed in his own eyes. Sighing a bit inaudibly, he tried his best to sound as composed as he normally was.

"I would rather you didn't" He admitted, and Sora tried to hide the hurt look that once again was creeping across his face.

"Oh, Okay then.." He murmured sadly, and Riku hadn't waited around for his other timid offering of "_see ya_" The elder's back was to him as he strode off, leaving the confused and particularly saddened teen behind.

**-**o**O**o**-**

After a _long_ while of aimless walking, Riku came to pause in front of the poster that _they_ wasted no time in producing. It hung on the wall in a sort of mocking fashion it would seem to the teen, who regarded it with cold eyes.

"You two look good.." Came the unexpected female voice from behind him, in a rather bewildered tone. "I didn't think you'd look _that_ good."

"Oh? Heh. Yeah I guess it did come out alright.." Riku affirmed as Namine came up to stand along side of him.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment, before sucking in a deep breath.

"Something's wrong." She stated, and he looked to her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"With you. I mean something's wrong with you."

Riku scowled, rolled his eyes and looked away, refocusing his attention back on the poster that advertised their newest production.

"He looks so scared.." Riku pointed out, ignoring Namine's observation while squinting as if to get a better picture than the one plastered on the wall.

Namine chuckled softly, and slid her arm below her fake sling that she only wore around the place to fool the others.

"He looks _real_. That's real, genuine emotion he's showing. He's no actor. But with emotions like his, he doesn't need to be. You could learn from him."

The silver-haired teen scoffed, and crossed his own arms. His eyes sliding down the wall to the floor before closing in thought.

"Did I ever mention that I hate it when you make sense?" He finally said with a grin.

"Oh many times over. But like I always say, that's why it's fun to be so philosophical" She returned his grin with a smirk of her own. "Now why don't you save everyone a whole lot of mopey, annoying Riku and go tell him you're falling for him already."

Riku sighed a clearly dramatized sigh.

"Oh Nami, everything's a fairy tale to you, isn't it?" He snickered before draping an arm over her shoulder just so he could lean on her.

"Not _everything._ Just this! The _perfect_ fairy tale." She added gleefully, and Riku couldn't help but chuckle lightly, even though he drew back while starting to take his leave, edging idly backwards from her.

"Did you actually think _one _show was gonna do it?" He asked with a sneer, his arms outstretched in a sort of questioning stance. "I'll see how I'm feeling when this production run comes to an end. You know, when he actually _survives _the other four performances left."

He turned from her on that note, but not before casting her once last wave before he left, and she stood by idly, that simper still gracing her pretty face all the while.

It was only when he was completely gone then did she turn to face the poster. Her grin had faded, and reformed into a genuine smile as she reached to lazily brush the tips of her fingers along the elegant cursive handwriting spelling out _Beauty and the Beast _in pretty, bold lettering. She tilted her head to one side, chuckling softly to herself and shaking her head at her own ingenuity while also affirming how proud she was of this idea.

It _was,_ after all, the perfect fairy tale.

* * *

He let the phone ring a few more times before picking it up with a low growl. 

"What?"

Xehanort swallowed on the other hand, clearing his throat before grumbling into the receiver.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is my son dolled up like some circus-freak, wearing make-up and in a dress?"

Xemnas scoffed and drew the phone away from his ear while a hand rubbed at his forehead in an attempt to soothe the headache. It baffled him to no end that this psychopath actually cared about that.

"You should be happy." He murmured.

"Absurd. Why would I?"

"Are you forgetting? Let him live on as a girl. A random orphaned boy named Sora who bears a striking resemblance to the boy murdered a year ago just may elicit suspicion if people recognize him in the newspaper. At least this way, people won't be so suspicious since they'd think Squall adopted a daughter as opposed to a parentless son."

Silence befell them both after Xemnas' simple explanation, until Xehanort sighed out loud.

"I want him _back_, Xemnas" He growled one last time before the slamming of the phone was audible on Xemnas' end.

Hanging up the phone then after, Xemnas sighed a little himself and slouched in his chair. Gloved finger tips idly massaging his temples to soothe that ache that had only seemed to grow.

"I can not possibly see why. You're just going to kill him anyway." He murmured aloud to the emptiness of the room.

* * *

Just a closing note for people that have seen Kaleido Star. Yeah I pretty much ripped the whole camera, question scene from it. I thought it was too cute not to alter it to fit this story xD So yeah. I _borrowed_ that idea from the actual show ;P 


	19. trust versus mistrust

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

I just wanted to say..I'm not going to aim to make chapters any certain length. They'll be what they'll be. ( of course, they'll always be at least five pages in word, me thinks. They'll never be obscenely short. That would just be pointless o.o in my opinion anyway ) and that's for many a reason, but mainly because i'd like to get as much of this story out as possible before school starts up again and yeah, you all know the deal ;D But anyway, enjoy this moderately lengthed chapter :D

* * *

-17-

trust versus mistrust

* * *

Finger tips trailed languidly along the gold chiffon of the skirt that draped down from the top of his costume, the part that fit snugly over his head and on top the skintight leotard once it was in place. Currently it was back in the costume room and on the mannequin along with the aforementioned leotard.

But as he raised his arm to do such, he was struck with a sudden knife-like pain that resonated straight up his arm, through his shoulder and it even gathered a bit in the back of his neck.

Gasping lightly, his other arm quickly reached up to grab at the aching joint, but he would cringe when he realized that _other_ arm hurt just as much, and the pain caused him to stagger backwards until his back painfully hit the wall. Both his arms now crossed, hands at his shoulders as he grimaced in agony, and he found himself sinking into a defeated seated position.

"Geez.." He whined out loud. "Where the hell did that come from?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora trudged back to his room, gritting his teeth against the sudden yet extreme pain in his arms. All he wanted, at that point, was just to crawl into his bed and lay there. Maybe not _sleep_, but if he could just rest..maybe the pain in his arms would go away.

Though when he would reach his dorm, he'd find Riku leaning lazily up against the door, his arms crossed and his gaze fixed no where in particular, that is until he noticed the younger one approaching.

Sora instantly dropped his arms to his sides, not wanting to appear weak in front of him, and luckily, Riku had not seen.

"Ah, there you are." He smiled faintly and pushed himself off Sora's door just to face him."I figured you'd be back in bed, but you weren't here."

"Heh." Sora laughed weakly, and forced himself to shrug. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to get you for practice."

Sora groaned in apparent distress, and he tried to cross his arms after having forgotten for the moment, but when a sudden jolt brought his mind back, he awkwardly let his arms linger at his sides once more.

"I _thought_ we all had Sundays off."

"You're a beginner and you're playing a lead role. You need all the practice you can get." Riku pointed out, and Sora frowned though his eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he thought.

Needed? Yes. Could handle it? Sora wasn't so sure at that moment.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku offered up his hands after having stretched out on the swing in the actual rehearsal room which was a building in itself behind the dormitories and it mirrored the actual stage.

Sora had started his descend from his jump, but he was unfocused, and his posture showed it. The sloppiness with which he fell had Riku irked to no end.  
"Do you think it's possible to look any _more_ retarded, Sora?" He barked as his swing settled horizontally, just as Sora's hands touched down to his. But once that happened, Sora instantly winced as lightly as possible, and tried to fight against any more visible signs as Riku's fingers intertwined with his own and he tugged him in for that kiss.

But Sora declined, and Riku noticed the tension in his body as he tried to keep himself merely hoovering over the elder's face. There was a moment where their eyes met, and one of Sora's clamped shut in pain.

Riku's eyes widened slightly not in surprise, but more so in a newly noticing sort of fashion as soon as he caught sight of the bit of pain that reflected in those bright blue pools above him, though Sora tried to play it off with a small grin and a nervous, awkward chuckle while drawing himself in a bit and preparing himself for the push upwards.

Of course, the more he thought about it, the more realization would dawn on him, and the recollection of this particular scene snapped through his mind

It was _this_ maneuver that he injured himself with. There was no way a person of Sora's physical strength was capable of doing this, and actually_ having_ done it, he put a great strain on his body.

He must've sprained his shoulders without even having realized it, too lost and absorbed in the emotions elicited from performing for the very first time.

Riku's swing started its descend, and he aided the younger by applying the necessary pressure on top of Sora's own added pressure to send the boy sailing up. But Sora bit back the cry of utter agony when the sharp jolts of pain snapped through every muscle and ligament like lightning, shocking every nerve and sending him into a panic which in turn caused him to lose focus and momentum.

He whined through gritted teeth and stumbled, plummeting face first into the net below.

"Sora!" Namine called from her spot off to the side Even Roxas edged forwards, looking a bit concerned.

Riku cursed under his breath and flipped off the swing so he could land on his back in the net. Though once there, he scrambled to his hands and knees and moved over to the boy as he pushed himself into a kneeling position, his hands atop his thighs while his breathing returned to normal, although his head was bowed in both shame as well as pain.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Riku asked, but Sora instantly shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't paying attention.." He lied.

"Well then... pay attention and do it again." Came the rather annoyed response once he was content with the supposed fact that Sora wasn't hurt, and the snappy tone of his had the younger one withdrawing inwardly.

A bit of a sigh was offered, but it escaped the elder who had already rolled his way off the net and was making his way back to his place.

"We'll keep doing it until it's absolutely perfect."

Sora cringed at that since even as he moved to roll off the net himself, every motion caused a deep grimace that he knew he had to force back.

He was _not_ going to be weak any more.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Time and time again had similar results to that first practice screw-up, but drawing strength from his own desire to_ appear _strong, he had managed to pull off a perfect maneuver one single time, of course at the expensive of his arm strength.

When he was finally alone in his room, that is, the moment he shut the door on the others, he leaned with his weight against it and sank, much like he had in the costume closet, to his butt on the floor, his eyes slightly widened, his hands at his shoulders.

"I _have_ to make it through these shows. I can't wuss out now.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

All through class Riku would cast a glance from the corner of his eye at the younger one, who seemed slightly struggling with his pencil. It trembled in his grasp as his arm rested unmoving against the tabletop.

"Sora?" He whispered, but the younger one appeared to not have heard him. Or he was ignoring him, but Riku didn't really think _that_ was the case. So he tried again in a bit of a louder whisper.

It was as if Sora really _was_ lost in a daze, and when he realized he was being called he snapped to attention and sought around the for the voice. Frantic eyes settling when they fell upon Riku.

"What?"

"You look like you're in pain.."

"I _said _I'm fine." Sora growled

Riku would've responded, had Aerith not cleared her throat from the front of the room upon realizing the disruption. So the two fell silent, although Sora had returned to his attempts to write, his sore arm now numb and frozen with pain it seemed.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The three gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria come lunch time, but Sora elected to eat by himself, or rather, to _pretend_ he was eating and to just sit against the wall of the building outside.

"Mm, Food is good you know"

Though he looked up upon hearing that female's voice, and his eyes wandered off to the side.

"I'm really not hungry."

Namine nodded, and welcomed herself to a seat besides him, her back pressed up against the wall as she sighed a bit, but it was more so just an exhalation of the fresh air she previously deeply inhaled.

"So what did he do or say now?" She asked causing him to cast her a confused glance.

"Huh?"

"Riku. What did he do or say to make you upset?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all..and I'm not upset. Just a little tired.." He admitted, although he tensed when he noticed the girl's narrowed eyes. Of course, she only smiled then after.

"Nothing? Wow, a month ago it seems like you would've invented something if that were true. Could it be you two actually like each other at last?"

The boy paused, visibly tensed at that, and very gingerly he leaned forwards just slightly, so his hands could idly grip his ankles as he curled in that half an Indian-style position, the bottoms of his shoes pressed together.

"I guess we tolerate each other more than we did." He admitted then.

"Well, be _that_ as it may, I can see that you actually trust him full heartedly." Namine replied with a bit of a smile, though Sora arched a brow in question at that.

"How can you tell? I wouldn't say I trust him _that_ much.." Sora responded a little sourly.

"Tch. Think about it. In this trade, the swings in particular, if you're partnered with someone for a routine, you establish a relationship completely based on trust. You jump and he catches. Would you jump if you didn't trust, one hundred percent, that he would catch you?" She trailed off and turned her head so she was facing him.

He looked thoughtful, although then he even looked a bit sad, and when Namine was confident that he wasn't going to respond, she continued.

"You'd be pretty foolish if you_ did_ jump without trusting. But seeing you perform the other night, so you _didn't_ do everything completely perfect, you were still pretty confident, even when you improvised after certain mistakes, you trusted him enough that he was going to be there to catch you. You guys had an understanding without having to talk it out. That marks a good performer, and even more; a good partnership." She paused to take a breath, and then after, her next response seemed pretty knowing, such that it had Sora frowning off to the side. "And now that you're his partner for the next four shows, you should know that you can't keep secrets from him, or he from you."

"I'm not keeping any secrets" He replied defensively, as if her entire other declaration was completely disregarded. She didn't mind though, and merely chuckled lightly.

"I never said you were. I'm just saying that partner relationships in this business rely on complete and utter trust in all aspect, on and off the stage, and I'm just making sure you know that."

"Well I do. Thanks Namine" He remarked with a bit of aggravation in his tone and sighing, he leaned his head against the wall.

Though content with his answer anyway, Namine stood and brushed herself off before offering a hand in his direction.

He declined though, and she even sighed a bit in a new forlornly manner.

"Suit yourself."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The week passed agonizingly slow for Sora, whose injury seemed only to worsen when he hoped it would get better. By Friday morning, he could barely lift the blanket off of him upon waking.

By Friday _evening_, he stood backstage; a total nervous wreck, but he masked it well despite the worries of complete and utter failure on his part that would cause the ruin of the show.

Meanwhile, not an empty seat remained. It was the first time in a while that a show there had been sold out, and there _was_ question as to the reason. It could've very well have just been because of Riku in place of Sephiroth, although cast members murmured it was Sora and all his inexperienced cuteness. It wasn't farfetched to say that his lapses were comical to the audience, and thus drew in a bigger crowd.

There was one in particular, as he stuffed his ticket stub into the pocket of his pants, politely worming his way through the throng to find his seat. Amber eyes flickered curiously as they surveyed the massive crowds before his attention was turned to the stage itself, and he absorbed the image with utmost interest.

The lights dimmed soon after, and the audience hushed in preparation for the show.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The acts passed with a similar smoothness that it had the previous week. Though Sora fought valiantly against the agony he felt each time he grabbed the swing and his arms stretched over his head.

Then came time for the final act, and in particular, the climactic jump where he injured himself in the first place. Needless to say, he was dreading it. Badly.

Riku was too, he thought morbidly to himself as he watched Sora all through the performance. But since everything had gone fairly smoothly before then, he figured, or at least he hoped, that this one final act would go similarly.

And Sora hadn't shown any reasons, at first, to be totally worried. He seemed to have fixed his posture since practice, and his motions were as fluid and graceful as they had been. He flipped, and the lights glinted off the gold chiffon, burning through the transparent material and lighting the small form as he fell, though he winced as he straightened his arms above his head, and while it wasn't fatal, _that_ was his first mistake.

Riku narrowed his eyes lightly, catching the deep grimace on the younger one's face as their hands met and as in practice, he tugged him toward him. Sora's back arched, his knees bending behind him, but he avoided the kiss and Riku noticed the similar strain as Sora fought to keep his face merely inches from the elder's upside down one without having to press his lips in that necessary kiss.

At this refusual, Riku sneered and gripped the boys hands tighter, pulling him down before pushing him up, and Sora would apply that pressure as well, although this time, this_ final_ time, he bit his lower lip so hard he felt the coppery taste of his blood on his tongue, and his affliction became noticed, but a second too late since Riku's swing had already started to draw back when the younger one lost his composure, and although he gained _a little_ air, it wasn't _nearly_ enough to finish off the routine.

He cried out softly and closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for that face first plunge into the net, although then he realized he couldn't even _see_ it, and his heart started beating violently in his chest.

"Shit!" Riku hissed and quickly pulled himself up into a sitting position on the swing. His back was to Sora, but he quickly fixed that when he grabbed onto the wires of the swing and hopped to his feet. He spun around just as the trapeze reached the peak of its upswing, but he didn't have the time to wait for it to go back down, so he jumped, forcefully throwing himself from that bar.

There had already been a gasp from the crowds when the younger of the two started his unplanned descend, and now they were all on the edge of their seats. Xehanort, in particular, who growled inwardly.

"This kid better not die _now_.." He murmured out loud, though the manner with which he spoke had people on either side of him casting him curious, _awkward_ looks.

Meanwhile, Leon had been on the scene the second Sora started to fall, barking into the headset to get an extra trapeze lowered.

The whole scenario took place in mere seconds, and as Riku came upon the falling boy, he curled one arm around his waist, while his other arm extended outwards, above his head.

They were both upside down at that point, although Riku angled both of them, as well as his outstretched arm, and as if he knew _exactly_ what was to happen, fingers curled tightly around the bar of the newly added trapeze that had dropped with urgent quickness to their aid.

Grabbing it tightly in that one hand, Riku then swung them both forwards and once more, upside down, just so their feet could touch down on the bar. His arm was still securely around the younger boy's waist, and in the heat of the moment, Sora's arms had instinctively snaked up around Riku's neck despite the physical distress it wrought.

The moment the two were safely on the swing, it was electronically raised so it was at the same height as the one they were _supposed_ to be on, and even though it was off center, the effects were still cued, and the scene ended like that.

But audience didn't seem to mind, in fact, it earned a standing ovation, and rightfully so since Riku had turned the potentially fatal lapse into a death defying stunt, and apart of the production or not, it still had those audience members on the edge of their seats the whole run through.

They stood from their seats and cheered, while the two performers panted softly. Riku's knuckles were white as he gripped the wire of the swing, and he closed his eyes, hoping soon to stop the slight tremor that was often an aftermath of a particularly traumatic experience, while on the other end, Sora's arms had uncurled from Riku's neck, and were tucked into him, his hands gently upon the elders chest as he turned his head over his shoulder to glance out at the audience who still applauded.

Of course, as great a feeling as that _should've_ been, Sora knew he screwed up big time.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Upon touching down on the ground, Sora managed to stay on his feet, though he bowed his head and closed his eyes, shivering lightly against the burning stare he felt at his back.

No one wanted to say anything at first, and the younger one shifted from one foot to the other in the uncomfortable silence until it was finally broken.

"Are you fucking _stupid_?" Riku finally spat, while a hand on Sora's shoulder then whirled him around.

Of course when he did _that_, Sora recoiled with a yelp, an expression of his affliction that he no longer saw the need to hide.

"Riku– " Namine started threateningly as she moved over to Sora's side, but he completely ignored her.

"This whole week, this _entire _week you go on like nothing's wrong. Every time I ask you blatantly lie. Do you _know_ how dangerous that was?"

"Uh– "

"_No_, Ju-just Don't even say anything. You could've screwed everything up. I mean, it isn't as if this place is bad enough already without you being _incompetent _out there."

Sora narrowed his eyes lightly, and his face contorted into that look of hatred that was similar to when he first arrived, but _unlike _that time, when he opened his mouth to speak, he found that he really had no words, and somewhere inside of him, something hurt more than the agonizing jolts of pain running through his shoulders.

"That's enough, Riku." Leon murmured, and even Sephiroth, who stood by watching, had an interested look upon his face at his younger brother's angry expression.

But Riku _did_ settle. He sighed and looked off to the side. Although by then it was too late, seeing as how Sora had already broken away and was retreating out back, straining as he ran the path from the stage to the dormitories.

The other's watched him go, and when he was out of everyone's range of vision, the crowd of cast members scattered. Truthfully there really _wasn't_ anything to have worried about, and Riku knew that, since the crowds outside had still been cheering after the curtains closed. He even watched the younger one withdraw with his own pained expression.

"Nice going, asshole." Namine muttered to Riku, although she watched out of the corner of her eye as Sephiroth eyed _them_ one last time, before disappearing off the backstage.

Riku sighed, and reached up to idly rub the back of his head. He knew he deserved that, but he still wasn't going to take it back. Well, not all of it anyway.

"He went on injured, Namine– " He reasoned, his tone a lot more gentle than before. "Things could've been a lot worse.."

* * *


	20. threeway tension

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Another shorter chapter, but interesting anyway Sorry for the typos. Everytime I go to proofread someone wants to rush me off the computer -.- Sigh. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

-18-

three-way tension

* * *

While the others remained inside, Kairi found herself idly strolling along the playground adjacent to the orphanage. She slid down the slide, hung on the monkey bars, and finally came to settle on the swing. Small hands tightly clutched the chains holding up the seat.

Rocking lazily as she sighed, the girl tilted her head and sent long mahogany tresses past a single shoulder. Pretty blue eyes were half-lidded and tired, even though she hadn't been particularly active.

"Sora.." She murmured out loud to no one while she sat and pondered her lost and dearly missed friend.

But before she could become too lost in thought, her attention was diverted to the man approaching, and she instantly recognized the bright, sunlit eyes that harbored that particular darkness.

"_Whats he look like?" She asked him, and Sora shrugged uneasily before responding. _

"_Tall, long gray hair, really bright, bright– almost orange eyes. And he always looks **really** mad.."_

Lids shielded those soft eyes for a moment, before they blinked open in surprise as she watched the man approach the orphanage door, where he knocked a few times to announce his arrival.

"That-That's him.." She exclaimed.

It wasn't very long before the door was opened, and the man was allowed entrance, disappearing out of Kairi's range of vision.

Confused, but interested, she followed the man back to her home, and found that he was currently making his way to Xemnas' office.

But once she arrived there, she met up with Axel, who had also been creeping his way over to eavesdrop, and once he noticed her, he put a finger to his lips since he had gotten there first and had his ear already up to the door.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I went to see the show." Xehanort remarked as he leaned back in the chair opposite Xemnas, who eyed the guest through uninterested eyes.

"Was it a sight to behold?" He questioned sarcastically, and Xehanort then chuckled.

"Oh yes. He isn't a very polished performer. It bewilders me he landed himself a leading role, don't you agree?"

"It is sort of odd, but it isn't as if I care."

"Well, maybe you'll care if I told you I had an interesting conversation?"

"Nope. I'm still rather uninterested."

"And if I told you it was about a potentially successful business proposition? Much money to be made, and _you_ could be apart of it?"

Xemnas eyes that had closed in boredom then barely creaked open upon that, and Xehanort knew he peaked his friends interest.

"Hm?"

"I _think_– for the time being– I'd rather see _him_ live just a little longer.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Axel absorbed everything, with the exception of Xehanort's last line which had been murmured barely above a whisper. So Axel heard nothing more than a muffled statement from behind the closed door.

"What is it?" Kairi inquired concernedly, and when Axel's attention had shifted to the girl, he tried to offer her a small smile, though it came out a bit awkwardly.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right. Maybe you should go back to your room. Go write Sora an email and see how he's doing, and tell him I said Hi" He suggested, and although still utterly concerned with Axel's rare worry, she took his advice and made her way back to her room.

Once there, she booted up her computer and signed on to her account just for the purpose of writing Sora that suggested letter.

* * *

_Dear Sora,  
You haven't written me in a week. Makes me worried :( I think I saw your dad at the orphanage today. It was a man that looked like the person you described that time. But what would **he **be doing here? Maybe you know? Axel seems concerned..he also says hi. _

_Anyway, we all saw you in the paper. Um. Don't really know what to say about that, but it's really, really cool that you're playing a lead role already. How did that happen? Did you get that good in a month? Weird. But still really cool I suppose. You look cute with your hair not so spiky :)_

_I hope I can come see one of your shows soon. Write me back damn it!_

_Much love, _

_Kairi._

* * *

Riku read the email with disdain, and merely clicked it off for a moment, letting it sink into old mail folder just so it would hopefully be deleted within the next few days.

He'd then sigh, and tilt his head while musing over what he'd just read to himself.

_How had he gotten so good in a month?_ Tch, because Namine drilled into his head certain skills. But in a month, Sora's body was never trained properly in order to execute them, so he was jumping into that show cold, so to say, and he got hurt because of it.

The teen scowled, and leaned the back of his neck against his chair with a heaved sigh, but as he did so, he'd notice the thin female form upside down, standing just a few feet behind his leaned-back head..

"Geez, Don't you know how to knock?" He huffed as he straightened out, and then glanced over his shoulder to watch her right-side up.

Snickering, Namine moved over to his side and crouched, resting her arms crossed on the arm of the chair and her chin then atop _her_ arms.

"Well, Leon and Sora are back from the doctor." She started, ignoring his initial joking tone and then glanced to him eagerly, obviously interested in the elder teen's reaction.

"Eh?" It was somewhat indifferent, but she noted the hint of concern, so after inhaling deeply, she would continue.

"Bad strains. He's lucky it was just the overused muscle and not the ligament. The doctor said it started out small, but the more he continued to be active on it, the worse he made it. He said if he did one more thing on them, he could've torn the muscles. It'll take about a week of rest and ice to completely heal. So.. yeah, he's quite lucky."

Riku absorbed this and straightened his head as he stared at the computer screen thoughtfully.

"What's he doing now?" He inquired, just as the I.M jingle rang out from the speakers of his computer, and they both looked just in time to see the chat box take shape.

_Writer14: Sora?_

"He's in his room, moping. And who's that?" Namine replied while scooting forwards a bit.

"_Kairi_." The way he said it, Namine instantly picked up on the underlying annoyed tone, but she said nothing about it. Instead she merely grinned to herself and watched as he went to reply.

_OnGlassWings: Nope._

_Writer14: Riku?_

_OnGlassWings: Yep._

"That's nice and curt." Namine snickered

Riku shrugged and leaned back for the moment when Kairi didn't respond right away, his fingers laced behind his head. Namine peered curiously, seemingly waiting as well.

"Why don't you go tell Sora that Kairi's I.Ming?"

"Because that little brat needs to be resting. Plus I doubt he would be able to lift his arms in order to type anyway."

The girl let herself flop back onto the carpet of the room, her hands pressing into the softness of the floor as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, I absolutely _love_ your mixed messages. Honestly, It sounds like you really _do_ care about him one moment, but then the next– "

"No way. I care about the show and how it's now ruined because of him." He paused for a moment, and then chuckled lightly. "I guess I shouldn't be _too_ hard on him. It's actually _your_ fault the rest of the shows were suspended. Imagine, playing out that charade and actually getting him to perform."

"He did well before he got hurt right?" She shot back defensively, and the two then lingered in the silence that followed.

"He had no business being on that stage in such a demanding role when he's had no experience."

"Then why did you want him here?"

"_Geez_..To train what innate talent he had. Just– Unceremoniously throwing him into a lead role was _not _myplan."

"But he can do it."

"No he can't"

They would've argued further had that jingle not sounded, and both the teens glanced to the computer to behold Kairi's awaited message.

_Writer14: Can I talk to Sora?_

Riku rolled his eyes and leaned over his keyboard to return the message.

_OnGlassWings: You can't. He's hurt. _

After that, he leaned back and to the side so he could address the friend that had slid to her knees besides him, just so she could lean up to see what he was typing.

Naturally, Kairi wasted no time in responding, but Riku would take _his _time in writing back.

_Writer14: ...? What happened?_

_Writer14:..Riku?_

_Writer14: DAMN IT, ANSWER ME! _

"She's annoying..I don't know what Sora sees in her." He stated sourly.

"Write her back! That's so mean." The girl replied vehemently, and pushed her friend so he was facing the computer. "Plus, you've never even met her. So don't be a jerk and say something like that when you don't even know the girl."

There was a sound of aggravation that escaped the teen as he returned his attention to the virtual girl, returning the message with a simple: "_He strained his arms in one of the shows_." and then, once again, instantly signing off.

Namine sighed in defeat and stood, her hands moving to rest atop the back of the chair.

"That was so cold."

"I don't care. I don't like her, she annoys me–"

"And you're jealous." She added, interjecting before he could finish.

"You're crazy." He replied calmly and he moved from the computer chair over to his bed, where he flopped unceremoniously. "And just to show you how wrong you are, I'm not even going to go see how he is." He added rather jokingly, but Namine '_hmphed_' a bit more seriously.

"Well that doesn't surprise me in the least, Mr. "_I run from things that cause me discomfort_." You did it with the festival after you mom died and now you're doing it here. I know you care about him and after what you said last night, you should go tell him that you _do_ see him as a friend. You don't know how worthless you made him feel.." She only trailed off when she caught the totally bewildered look on his face. It was a mixture of _slight_ hurt, but mostly confusion, and she _did_ instantly regret only part of what she said.

His baffled look soon melted and turned into a deep frown though, and those deep, oceanic eyes moved off to the side, away from hers.

"You know Namine, Sometimes you _really _need to actually know what you're talking about before you go shooting your mouth off like that." He snapped before standing from his bed and stalking over to the door. He yanked it open and stood with it as it pulled to the side. "And now I would really rather you left me alone."

Rearing back as if she had just been struck, Namine narrowed her eyes lightly.

"Are you serious?"

When Riku didn't answer, but merely continued to stand by his door while holding it open, Namine got the message, and gradually made her way out, but not before casting him one last hardened glare as she passed.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"He said _what_?" Roxas exclaimed while his attention became diverted from his video game. He tossed the controller to the floor and turned to face Namine, who sprawled out on his bed, though more towards the top of it so her back was up against the wall.

"He kicked me out of his room after I made the comment about his mom. I guess I deserved it, but sheesh. He kicked _me _out of his room!"

Roxas chuckled a little at the girl's pout, and he slid himself backwards until he was besides her on his bed, his back now pressed up against the wall as well.

"Riku can be a jerk. We all know this. I think the whole bit with the show and Sora pushed him over the edge. You said yourself, he was making mean comments about someone he never even met? That doesn't really sound like him."

"I know! But– gah. You can't even talk to him rationally sometimes. It annoys me to no end how obnoxiously stubborn he can be."

Fixating his gaze on the flashing pause sign of his game, Roxas thought for a moment.

"I'd say I'd go talk to him. But if _you_ couldn't get through to him, I don't know how much good I would do."

Namine sighed and shook her head, her knees tugged to her chest while her arms crossed over the tops of those legs and her chin came to rest atop her arms.

"What he needs is for something really heavy to fall from the sky and knock some sense into him." She stated confidently. "Or maybe another kiss from _him_ would work just as well."

* * *

The doctor's word held true, and once a week had passed, Sora realized that his arms were starting to feel a bit better. But what was strange to him was that his right was significantly less pained then his left by then. In fact, he seemed to have recovered about ninety five percent of his range of motion in his right arm, while his left was still mostly incapacitated. 

At first, he was instantly dissapointed since for the week he had been eagerly awaiting the healing of his sore limbs, just to get back out there.

Oh yes, a taste of that stage had intoxicated him enough.

But when he realized he still had pain in his left arm, he slumped back against his bed with a defeated huff.

"_Unless._."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Since the last three productions of _Beauty and the Beast _had been suspended due to the injury of "both" leading ladies, the rest of the company had been given a three week vacation.

Some people stayed, most people left, but for the time, most of the practice rooms remained empty.

Riku was reclusive, as many noted. He left his room for classes, to pratice a few hours after and he would stop by the cafeteria for meals, but every time he would bring the food back to his room, and he didn't speak to any of his friends. Not even Roxas at that point.

Even Namine looked concerned, but she still had a lingering grudge from his rare attitude towards her. Still, as they passed in the hallway at one point, they barely exchanged looks, and as Riku would continue on, Namine would pause, just to turn and watch him go with a look on her face that was most dejected.

Meanwhile, Sora had taken advantage of the empty practice rooms, and it had been a few days since anyone had actually seen him, since that passing week and outside of classes that is. One arm might've still been in pain, but as long as his other arm felt healed–

"–_Without you being incompetent out there."_

Anger flashed in those eyes as the recollection came crashing back to him. Riku's voice was still fresh in his memory after that long week, and while it hurt, the inner pain only fueled him further.

"I'll show him just how competent I can be!" He growled to himself while gripping the swing in the hand of his one good arm once he climbed to the top board.

Had this been that long month ago, he would've stared awkwardly and frightened over the side of that platform. This time, he jumped without so much as a moments hesitation, and furthermore, with merely a single hand grasping that swing.

His other arm had been tied up, by him, awkwardly with a mess of ace bandages in sort of a makeshift sling for the main purpose of keeping it immobile. It wrapped around his forearms, and then looped around his neck a single time just to keep that arm locked against his chest. At first, Sora just wanted to get out there and swinging again, but once he had, he realized he had _other_ plans as well.

"He thinks_ I_ screwed everything up. Asshole. I never even _wanted_ the part." He was muttering out loud as he swung, although upon the limit of his first upswing, he felt the wires of the trapeze awkwardly twist at his unstable angle, and his fingers slipped, sending him falling to his back in the net.

He landed with a huff, but he sat up instantly, ignoring the instant flare of pain that shot up his tethered arm.

"Argh...But now, now things are going to be _different_"

After having rolled out of the net, he leaned his body against the ladder as he had previously, using his one good arm to pull himself up.

"Riku doesn't want to go that festival. Then _I'll_ get better and I'll make them all see that _I _should go instead. At least I'm not _scared_"

Apparently a few days of fame was already polluting the young boy's mind it would seem. But _oh_ how determined he was.

He barely stumbled every so often as he hoisted himself up with one arm, but it was when he was just about at the top when he accidentally leaned back, and lost his footing.

Eyes widened, and he yelped out loud while reaching for the bars of the ladder with his good hand, but it was no use.

Things could've been potentially catastrophic there, but before he could crash against the floor, he felt his fall break by two strong hands grabbing his upper arms, and after the initial wince due to the pain from the pressure on his bad shoulder, he was then gently set down on the ground.

"I take it you want to show _him_, yes?" The familiar voice had Sora frozen and tense without even having to turn around, and he realized then that person must've been watching him, and listening to him outwardly complain. Nervously, he nodded a single time. "Well, you can't expect to do it by yourself.."

"Um.."

"_I_ will coach you. I will teach you a routine that Riku, himself, would never be able to do." The voice paused, allowing the boy to absorb what he had said so far before he grinned deeply and continued. "And _then_ perhaps you could even take it to the festival instead of _him_." There was a bit of a sarcastic chuckle in the man's voice, but still, it was all he needed to catch Sora's interest, and he knew he had the boy hook, line and sinker at that point.

Sora turned around, innocent eyes narrowed and determined as he regarded the elder with peaked interest.

"Alright then, Sephiroth. Show me. I want to do all _you_ can do."

Sephiroth eyed the boy for a moment, taking in the image and ingraining it in his memory. His emotionless expression returned, turning that deceivingly handsome face into that hard bit of stone.

"Very well. But all I ask, when the time comes, is that you fulfil the favor I ask of_ you_."

Sora looked suddenly fearful for the moment, but determination out ruled it, and he swallowed hard before nodding. His one good fist tightened at his side.

"I'll do whatever you say."

Victorious smirk graced that ice cold look, and he nodded a single, solid time.

"Good. Then let us get started."

* * *

Woosh. Hah. Nothing interesting to say, but i wanted to say something.. I am a strange individual :) 


	21. the challenge in vain

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Yet another short chapter, although it's plot adding and all that fun stuff. Again I think it's interesting in it's own right, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered posting it xD But fear not. Action is on the near horizon, like..probably next chapter, I think, I hope, if my brain works right later today :D

Also..Yes, Yes I am sadistic with cliff hangers, thanks for noticing >:D But it shouldn't matter..I'm a fast updater, ja?

I'm also glad that i'm loved regardless of my strange persona. That's always a good thing XD!

Thanks to all those other awesome reviews I love the feedback this story is getting. I honestly didn't think it would get anything o.o But it did, and i'm happy, and I hope it keeps coming ; Always nice to see more people favorite it, but it's also nice to get verbal feedback too ; -hinthint-

I really should hook my tablet up to this computer. I drew the cutest picture of Sora's belle costume But alas..I'd rather just hook it up to my own computer, once i get my internet there. Hoo Hah :D BUT ANYWAY. onto the next chapter >.>

* * *

-19-

the challenge in vain

* * *

_Riku,  
I really need to talk to Sora. Things aren't right here, and I'm really worried about him. Please give him my message..  
Kairi._

Riku stared at the little grey box that suddenly topped the email beneath. "_Are you sure you want to delete this message?_" There was no more hesitation present as he dragged the mouse over the 'yes' button and clicked, Kairi's message vanishing into the depth of virtual space.

A sigh, and Riku slumped, his hands resting idly in his lap, his head leaned back with closed eyes. Truthfully, he didn't know _why_ he was so irked still. One would think the whole production bit would've blown over by then, although there _was_ that comment from Namine...

The teen stood and wandered over to the stretch of shelf that hosted his numerous trophies and he sneered at those from earlier years. He never _regretted_ being thrown into those competitions, especially since he won most of them, but that one–

He picked up his mother's trophy and studied the little gold, winged person that stood proudly on a single foot, its other was bent up behind them while arms stretched above its head, and small wings protruded from its back. He read the caption a few times over and then clenched his eyes shut while uttering another small exhalation of breath.

In his mind's eye he envisioned his mother, and exactly what she would most likely be saying to him in a time like this; something along the lines of "_I'm so ashamed of you_" most likely.

And rightfully so, he inwardly concluded.

He knew he was being cowardly in more than one way, and he also knew very well that the festival was approaching fast It was once every four years and that year, it was to be held that November, around Thanksgiving. The letter with the tickets had come already. Leon made sure to let Riku know.

"_You need to go."_

"_I don't need to do shit."_

"_You owe it to her." _

Riku scoffed and had the sudden urge to toss the stupid piece of gold at the wall, or the window. He wanted to see it shatter into a million pieces, and after that sudden spark of violence settled, he realized he was totally, totally _stupid. _

"I guess I _do_ owe it to her.." He murmured out loud while setting the statue back in place before stepping over to his window. "It's a shame she couldn't have found another dream."

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I– don't think– I can hold– this for– much longer.."

"You can, and you will." Sephiroth remarked as he watched the boy struggle to remain upside down, supporting his weight upon his one good hand.

It was extended, and the limb visibly trembled. Sora could feel the tingly sensations resonating from his wrist straight up to his shoulder. It had been a while since he successfully maintained the pose, and it took numerous attempts to actually get him there.

The start had him toppling over from one side to the next until he finally achieved that sense of balance.

Though this position had his t-shirt practically falling off him, the fabric hanging irritably in his face and thus giving the elder male a clear view of a taut stomach, and an ugly, jagged scar.

"That's an interesting wound." He idly commented, muscled arms planted firmly across his chest while his head leaned forwards with a seemingly uninterested expression upon a stone chiseled face. "Where did you obtain such a cicatrix?"

If Sora hadn't been struggling to maintain his posture, he would've instantly blushed in embarrassment. Of course, his position already had most of his blood in his face _anyway_.

"Cica– what?" He replied through ragged pants.

"Scar.."

"I– fell and– cut– myself.."

"Rest."

Upon the command, Sora instantly obeyed. His arm bent at the elbow, but this caused him to instantly lose his balance and thus allowed for a rather ungraceful fall over to the side. It may have been mildly discomforting, but the younger one was glad to be off that sore arm, and as he stretched out on his back, he would instantly move his good hand to the hem of his shirt, just so he could tug at it restlessly and further down over his chest.

"You lie to me." Sephiroth remarked while watching as Sora regrouped, even more so as he pushed himself to his feet and turned to face him.

"It doesn't matter. You said you'd show me what you know, so– I'm waiting." Sora replied with a grumble.

"Patience. This isn't going to be like what Namine pulled. You wish to exceed Riku's level of skill then you need to be properly trained. This will hammer in the basics, and once your other arm is fully healed we can continue further" He paused, taking a moment to glance over his shoulder at the door to the rehearsal room. He thought it might've opened, but in the end he decided he was hearing things. "Now, Continue with one hundred one-armed pushups."

Groaning, Sora flipped onto his stomach and pressed his palm into the cold, polished floor. There was some difficulty at first, but soon that strengthened arm was able to push the small form up just to lower it steadily, keeping his body parallel to the floor as his elbow bent.

Sephiroth continued to watch, although somewhere around the 20th struggling pushup, he cleared his throat.

"What exactly do _you_ know about this festival?" He asked, and Sora huffed as he continued to push himself.

"Namine– told me– that–your mom– recommended Riku– to go– after she won." He breathed while also trying to keep his focus fixated on the task at hand.

Sephiroth looked thoughtful for a moment, before brows knit low upon his forehead in a deep frown.

"I suppose she failed to mention that you cannot participate in it without a partner."

Sora paused in his pushups just to regard that declaration. He hadn't even thought about that, but it _did_ present a bit of a problem in his scheme..

"Oh.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

"He's _where_!" Riku tossed the sketchbook he was idly doodling in to the floor when Roxas relayed the message he had been sent by Namine to deliver.

In passing while searching out the missing Sora, she had passed by the rehearsal room, just to find that he was there with Sephiroth. It was an odd scenario, and one she knew that Riku would be displeased to hear of.

Of course, since she and Riku weren't on particularly good speaking terms, she had sent Roxas to relay the message instead.

"In the rehearsal room. Namine said Seph's got him doing exercises on his arm.."

While he didn't _appear_ too angry, Riku seethed inwardly, and hastily he stood from his bed without acknowledging the friend who stood by before he made his exit.

He stormed his way to the rehearsal room just to find Namine peering in through the slightly cracked-open door.

"What's he doing in there?" Riku snapped, causing the girl to jump startled. She whirled around to face him and in turn she ended up regarding him with a look of slight nervousness.

"Well, it looks like he's training.." She replied sardonically, making Riku scowl and push haughtily past her.

"You knew what I meant." He growled while placing a hand to the back of the door just so he could apply enough pressure to slam it open. "Sephiroth!"

His voice reverberated off the vast walls of the rehearsal room and alerted the attention of the two inhabitants instantly.

Sora frowned deeply and halted his motions, his arm fully extended so he would be resting in the up motion of the pushup while Sephiroth smirked faintly.

"Ah, I was wondering when _you _would show up, dear brother." He snickered and turned fully around to face him while the younger of the siblings made his way down the long diagonal stretch of stairs leading from the entrance to the ground floor.

Riku paused about midway down them, noticing as Sora scrambled to his feet and also, more closely, the messy bit of ace bandages that tethered his single arm.

"No one assigned you to him." He quickly pointed out, and Sephiroth bore a look of mock hurt.

"No one needs to. I can easily assign myself."

"I don't want you teaching him _anything_."

"Oh? And who are _you_ to tell me this?"

Their eyes met and locked, sending instant tension resonating through the short gap between them. But that air of tension would be broken as soon as Sora fought his way into the middle, an accusatory finger aimed at Riku.

"I _want_ him teaching me. He's going to show me a move that _you_ can't even do! Then I'll show you how ..not incompetent I am!" He snapped, pausing after the awkward exclamation of that double negative.

Riku frowned a bit, but sighed soon after, and he had started to offer a weak apology when Sora elected to not allow the chance.

"– And because _I'll_ be able to do it when you won't, I want _your_ ticket into the festival!"

Of the five people in the room, no one spoke after that. Sora glared up at Riku who returned the look with one of confusion coupled with disgust.

He wanted _his_ ticket into the festival? How– absurd. Green eyes narrowed deeply, and Riku felt his muscles tense at the mere mention of that thing. How had he known _that_ much anyway?

Namine felt her teeth sink into her lower lip, and she edged a bit closer to Roxas, her hand sneaking out in search of his.

"You cannot _possibly_ be serious." Riku practically snarled after a new sense of rage overtook his sense of remorse for his words that had clearly hurt the boy. "No one at a beginner's level goes to that festival. It's unheard of."

"Then he'll be the first." Sephiroth interjected, directing attention from Sora to him, and Riku scowled in response. "And with _me_ coaching him, he might even win."

There was a bit of a nervous snicker that Riku tried to make sound genuinely sarcastic, but the truth was none other than the fact that a certain anxiety had started in the pit of his stomach.

"I can do the leap of faith, so if you're talking about _that_ move, you best just give up now teaching him it now."

But Sephiroth's small smirk spoke of something otherwise, and Riku knew he probably _did_ have a reason to be worried.

"Not that one. The one that our dear mother and father won the festival with all those years ago. It will be incredible to see it done by one so young and inexperienced, yes?"

Green gaze lowered defeated, and balled fists came to rest at his side. He knew what Sephiroth was talking about. It was a routine that he had come up with, and at the very last minute their mother used it to win that festival. Then to add insult to injury, she had recommended Riku to go in her place for the next one instead of the one creator of the very routine she, herself, had stolen.

And although eager, Sora had no idea what anyone was talking about, but he held his ground regardless, while still bearing that rather defensive frown.

"But this is a good opportunity for you, Riku. Sora has a point. I suggest we see just who's able to do this difficult trick, and then _they'll_ go to the festival with the partner of their choice, such as the letter decrees to the winner."

"Fine." Riku declared although it was clear his tone depicted a rather unsettled disposition. Sora eyed him curiously as he turned his back on them and once more started up those stairs, passing his two other friends on the way.

"_He wants to get himself killed with his cocky attitude, fine. Who am I to stop him? Hell, it seems I'll even have to be the one to destroy him. So be it– I guess." _Riku angrily thought as he passed through the double doors, and he let them slam shut behind him without so much as a glance back.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The laws of time and gravity seemed as if they didn't apply for the next few seconds after the teen flipped over the swing, and he tensed, holding his body upside down while supporting his weight on a single hand that wrapped tightly around the bar.

"_Why am I so upset? I guess this could be good for him– somewhat. If it wasn't for the actual festival that is.." _

Riku frowned and brought a single leg forwards, stretching it out horizontally while the other stretched behind him before he allowed himself to fall backwards, his hand turning from its grasping position.

"_Sephiroth is talented, he'll teach him more than Namine could.." _

But he frowned upon thinking that, and instantly shook his head.

"_Bah. But he's such a dirtbag, and plus he wouldn't just outwardly offer his help like he did without some sort of compensation..."_

Legs locked once more together and he quickly kicked them up, swinging his body back upwards in the direction from which he had previously fallen.

This brought him into that starting position in which he was standing on one hand on the stationary trapeze, his other arm had folded behind his back.

"_Sora should know what he's getting himself into.." _

Riku once more let his tense posture slacken, and his body fell forwards this time, swinging around until he was diagonally facing upwards. But this time, once that happened, he let his hand uncurl from the bar and in doing so, he launched himself into a back-flip that then had him stretched out on his stomach, his single arm outstretched and waiting.

But what surprised him at that moment was that it wasn't only the swing waiting to catch him.

The trapeze on the other side pushed forwards, and a single smaller hand wrapped around Riku's wrist before the other hand came to aid it and Namine smiled lightly as they swung back, although rather then make another motion, she merely let the swing slow to a stop since Riku regarded her rather confusedly, and thus he didn't seem focused enough to continue.

"Sora can't do it alone, and _you_ can't either." She chided lightly, and despite his troubled demeanor, Riku couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I'm..Sorry, Namine." He finally spoke, though his voice was a little shaky and uneven in tone. Namine smirked lightly and actually released her hands, thus sending a surprised Riku plummeting into the net.

"It's alright. After all, you need a partner, don't you? Since– you know..both you and I know it doesn't matter if you win or lose this.."

From his spot laying stretched out in the net, Riku affirmed Namine's statement with a single nod.

"So then why are you even competing with Sora?" She asked curiously.

"Because Sephiroth is right. I can't do this manuevor that he's teaching him. Not at all, not even a little bit. Sora just might be able to do it because he's so much smaller.." He paused and then added with a smirk. "And I wouldn't mind building his hopes up a bit just to dash them in the end when he sees the whole challenge _he_ initiated was completely in vain."

Rolling her eyes, Namine unhooked her knees from around the bar and flipped forwards, landing hard on the net once Riku hastily rolled out of the way.

"You're still terrible." She remarked with a huff, although snickering, Riku nudged her in the side playfully.

"Bah! Shut up and help me come up with a new routine."

"Shouldn't you be practicing _this_ one first so you don't look like a _complete_ idiot?"

"Why should I? If I'm going to go to this festival regardless of who wins I need something that's completely my own, and not _his_."

"You mean– _Our_ own."

"Tch. I mean– Get your ass out of the net and think of something pretty and flashy for _me_ to do!"

And with that, Riku nudged the girl towards the edge of the net until she finally left on her own while scoffing lightly.

"Of course. Because we all know how hopeless you are without me."

"Oh yes. Even though it's actually only because you've always been the brains of our operation. While I was both the brawn _as well_ as the looks"

And even though that comment earned a shoe being thrown at his head, Riku concluded that he was much happier when he _was_ talking to Namine, which in turn made him realize something else that he hadn't thought of until that moment.

She was right; he knew he wasn't as fine on his own as he thought.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Leon must've read the paragraph ten times before the realization finally registered, and he glanced to Cloud who sat across from him, who had leaned back once delivering that bit of devastating news.

"Do you think we should worry about it?" He asked Leon, who scanned that one particular sentence for the umpteenth time.

"–_The suspending of the last performances provides us with that one question; Did Glass Wings Inc. really make the wrong choice in casting? And what will the future hold for upcoming shows? People don't seem too happy."_

"I don't know." Leon responded cooly, while dropped the paper to the desk before leaning back himself with a worried sigh. "But it definitely isn't the greatest of signs."

* * *

Hurray for making up. Now if only things could get better between Ri and So :3 


	22. the one winged demon

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

I told a few people that this chapter would be the .. Turning point. But apparently I lied again and I apologize XD! I didn't mean to, honestly. This chapter was just getting so long and the whole..turning point would've definitely been better off in its own chapter. So blah.

Also, for those eagerly urging me on to the RikuSora...I'll say it again, be patient -.- When I started this I was anxious about making their relationship believable. Sora _hated_ him in the beginning. It would be totally illogical and make no sense if he just RANDOMLY started falling in love. That's not how things work! ( although it'd be nice x) ) But I do assure you that it's coming soon -.- so pleeeease. Don't make me feel bad because they're not humping like bunnies yet ;.; I'm enjoying the non "romantical" portions of my story thanks! Xl

Yeah, that's about it for my little emotional rant..Onto this next long, fun chapter! It's long to make up for the shorter ones, and equally as entertaining. Definitely better than the last two. I promise

and again thanks for all your reviews! I feel so loved :)

* * *

-20-

the one-winged demon

* * *

October brought with it a gust of cold air, even for an island community. The trees littering the few grassy knolls of the city were dying, their lush green fading and giving way for the ugly browns of autumn. 

The beaches were much, much colder, especially in the morning, and Sora was greeted with the icy sting against his face as he jogged down the stretch of sand to the other end where the rocks broke into the sea and blocked off the ending of the islands.

_4 a.m_, he murmured to himself. _I've been doing this for the last three weeks. Why don't I feel any stronger?_

After his run, Sora would report to Sephiroth's personal practice room to endure more intensive training under Sephiroth's watchful tutelage, and Sephiroth watched him well.

And since by that time Sora's injuries had fully healed, he was able to be trained _fully_ as well as properly, though everything he did for his left arm, he doubled with his right.

"Why am I working one arm more than the other?" He would ask, and Sephiroth would let out a low thoughtful _hmm_ before replying.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now don't talk. Just focus" He chided, and although frowning deeply, Sora did return his attention to the gymnast bars, where he was currently engaged in a multitude of one-armed pull-ups.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"You know what I don't get." Namine spoke out loud while clinging to the swing she sat upon. One foot tucked up onto the bar while her other leg dangled freely.

"What's that?" Riku replied as he, himself, relaxed on the platform, his breathing gradually returning to normal as he regrouped after a long, intense practice.

"You know you're guaranteed a spot in the festival regardless of whether you win or lose. But– Don't you even realize that you're about to lose this competition to_ Sora_?" Namine truthfully didn't care, but it just seemed so– out of place for Riku to just _not_ care like he was in regards to this challenge that Sora initiated. Riku wasn't the type to let _anybody_ win, and he was often depressed when someone _did_ beat him.

How on earth was he going to react if someone like _Sora_ beat him in a competition like that?

Riku "_hmphed_" and played it off as if he didn't care, but Namine caught the flicker of his eyes and knew that he was realizing what he hadn't before.

"It's fine." He declared. "I told you, he could win this thing, and I'll crush _him_, and everyone else, in that festival."

Namine actually giggled at that, and she brought a hand to her lips in an attempt to stifle it, But naturally she was too late, and Riku cast her a look.

"You think it's funny?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Before, you had no interest in going to this festival. The moment Sora threatens to steal your "only ticket" you become all defensive even though it's obvious that ticket isn't your only way in."

"You know, Namine, We're talking as if he's going to _actually_ be able to pull this off." Riku remarked, although Namine noted the tenseness in his voice.

"You don't think he can?"

"Tch, of course not. I don't even know why you're worried about me thinking I'll lose to him. Just because I can't do it doesn't mean _he'll_ be able to do it."

Namine smirked and leaned her head to one side while averting those eyes to the same side.

"Whatever you say, Riky"

She was about to say something else when Roxas barged through the door of Namine's practice room. He was out of breath with his hands to his knees, and the commotion managed to grab the pair's attention right away.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Riku asked, and Roxas sucked in air in a flurry of gasps, broken words sneaking out between ragged pants.

"You guys– really need to come see him. He's actually _doing_ it!"

Riku and Namine exchanged glances, but complied anyway, jumping from their perches to meet Roxas at the ground before the three made their way eagerly to the upper floor of the dormitories.

Once there, that is, once on the stretch of walkway that overlooked the main practice room where Riku and Sora had once launched their waterballoon assault on Sephiroth, The three peered over the side just in time to see the blur of the boy before he caught the far-off swing.

In Riku's mind, he could practically feel the color drain from his face, and Namine murmured a faint "_Wow._."

"He just did it– perfectly." She commented, and Riku turned to her with that normally cool expression, as if he_ hadn't_ just died a million embarrassing deaths inside.

"So what? I'll win the festival. That's all that matters."

"Hah! Riku, you better practice_ that_ routine so you don't get your ass _completely_ handed to you. Sora's going to make _you_ look like an amateur out there. ."

Scowling, Riku had started to turn away from his two friends in order to take his leave when he caught sight of that familiar smirk just blaring up at him from down below.

Sure enough, Sephiroth's dark grin burned him to the core, and after returning that grin with a deep frown, Riku _did_ leave, grabbing the door and slamming it behind him.

"I can't believe I agreed to this. I wonder what I was even thinking.." He mused out loud, although equally as aggravated, and he hadn't been expecting another voice to answer him.

"Well, You probably didn't care because you knew you'd get into the festival regardless, right?"

"Huh? Oh, Leon..Yeah I guess." Riku admitted, reaching behind the back of his head to aimlessly rake his fingers through long hair.

"You know, Mom purposely told me to tell Sephiroth that only one partner won the pass garunteeing them a spot in the next festival. Not both, and he actually believed that." Leon explained, and Riku eyed him curiously.

"Why did she pick _me_, Leon? Why not him? After all, it was Sephiroth's routine they used without even consulting him."

Leon rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, but in the end he ended up shrugging slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? And I mean besides Sephiroth being a satan spawn." He replied with a chuckle. But Riku shook his head.

"She had great faith in you. She knew you would be better than the two of _us_. But she also had equal faith, if not more, in the partner she knew you'd choose to take."

Riku thought about this for a moment, scratching his head before he let his arm drift to his side.

"_Wait_..Really?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised at Leon's proposal. He wasn't _offended_ per se, maybe just a tiny bit let down that it wasn't just him that his mother had bestowed all her faith upon after all.

"You know, after all is said and done, No one ever really stopped to see how _she_ took the whole thing. I mean, she always _was_ our sister.." Leon pointed out, and Riku nodded once.

"It makes me wonder.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora dragged the towel along his face, drying it of the thin layer of sweat coating his skin, and dampening the bits of brown strands that framed that angelic visage. After the whole _Beauty and the Beast _production, he hadn't really moved too quick to return his hair to its original state, and so it remained in that feminine style. It had even grown a bit longer, trailing just a bit below his shoulders even, although it was still unruly spiked at the ends.

"You have come very far, Sora. Very far indeed." Sephiroth remarked as he stepped off his place from leaning up against the wall, just to move over to the boy as he gulped down his water.

Once satiated and refreshed, he would wipe his mouth of the remaining liquid with the back of his hand and grin that wide, childlike grin.

"You really think so? You think I'll beat Riku and go to the festival? And then maybe I'll win the festival?" He spoke so fast that Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in slight aggravation, but he quickly shook it off just to keep up his "friendly" disposition, if one could even call it _that_. The faintest of grins crossed those lips as he offered a single yet encouraging nod.

"Oh yes. Not only will you beat Riku, but with me as your partner, you'll definitely blow the audience, as well as those judges, away with this skill."

It was with those words that Sora's interest peaked, and he regarded the elder with wide, hopeful eyes.

"My..partner?" He asked, and again Sephiroth nodded.

"Like I said, you can't enter the festival without a partner. You need someone you know and trust. I taught you this routine, trained you until you could execute it perfectly. Who better else than me?"

Sora played with his words, staring from all angles at what he was proposing since– the proposition _did _spark something bad in the pit of his stomach. But he ignored it when he also recalled Namine's speech that day, about having a partner you could trust to catch you.

The boy swallowed hard, and took a quick swig from his water bottle to dampen his newly dried throat.

"You are right. Thanks Sephiroth!"

"Mm. But you know, in order for you to be my partner, I need to observe you in day-to-day life" He then said, drawing a curious look from the boy.

"Eh? Observe me?"

"Yes. In order to get in sync with each other, we need to live together until the festival. It will help us be more attuned to each other's rhythms and therefore it shall increase our level of performance."

It still baffled him a little, but in the end Sora merely nodded, accepting the other's offering with the idea that it was just until the festival. So even if Sephiroth _did _make him a bit uncomfortable, less than before, but still a little, it was all for the good of their performance.

"Good, then tonight you shall come stay with me."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku wasn't surprised to find Namine in her room, but he _was_ surprised to find her listening to that particular song...

He had creaked open her door and was greeted with a view of her back as she hunched over her legs that were locked together and straight out in front of her, just so she could touch her forehead to her knees.

With the loudness of Nami Tamaki's _Heroine_ blasting in the background, Riku hadn't been noticed at first. That is, not until he actually stepped in and leaned his weight against the door to close it.

Then Namine blinked, shooting around startled though instantly relaxing when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's just you.."

"Yeah don't sound so excited." He smirked, and moved over to her stereo, a hand at the knob turning the volume down. "Why were you listening to that?" Riku then inquired while moving over to her bed to take a seat.

She didn't answer at first, merely continued stretching.

"I was going through old music and I found that.."

Content with that answer, Riku merely shrugged.

"I need to ask you something." He then said, although the tone he used had Namine a bit concerned.

"What's up?"

"Did Umi ever– teach _you_ any routines that she never showed _us_?"

Namine suddenly looked extremely hesitant to answer, and inwardly she knew she should feel ashamed for being a _tad_ hypocritical in the sense that she chided Riku for running away from the festival because of his mother's death, whereas, she was doing the same thing, unbeknownst to them all.

Tilting her head to one side she regarded her friend with a bit of remorse reflecting in those eyes.

"What's wrong, Nami..?" Riku asked when he caught sight of that sudden and unexpected sadness.

The girl sighed, and after having sat besides him on her bed, she moved her head to his shoulder with a small, idle sigh.

"There was this one.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora blinked and took in the sheer volume of the room that was ten times bigger than Riku's it seemed, though it had an equally impressive view he noted as he stood by the window and stared out at the lit city.

"Wow.." Was all he could murmur, and Sephiroth barely acknowledged him though he moved to stand besides him, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on the reflection in the glass.

"This place isn't doing so well, you know." He started, and Sora nodded once.

"I know. I've been told."

"Well it's gotten worse. Have you secured any future plans?"

"Huh?"

"I see. Not too many have. But perhaps it will not matter." He then stated, staring thoughtfully into his reflection. "When we win the festival and are acknowledged by the world, we will be sure to bring the crowds back in, don't you think?"

Sora swallowed hard at that. It was quite a bit of pressure to put upon ones shoulders. He even compared it to them throwing him in cold in the lead role, which they all already pulled. Come to think of it, he thought to himself, that bit of pressure wasn't _that_ bad now that he had somewhat suceeded. He had lived through intense pressure already it seemed.

_Yeah and it's because of you the shows have been canceled and the place is suffering worse._ Sora would then find himself involuntarily chiding, and he sighed and shook his head quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Sephiroth asked with mock concern.

"I don't know. I just can't help but feel like– everything's my fault .I mean– if I didn't screw up in the shows we wouldn't be having this many problems, right?" He really didn't expect Sephiroth to agree with him, so when he did, Sora was both a bit taken aback, and then genuinely hurt.

"It's alright thought, Sora." He reasoned. "The festival will turn things around once more. You may have singlehandedly destroyed an entire company. But you will also make it rise again, and with _my_ help."

Sora whined a little since somehow, Sephiroth's words weren't particularly comforting.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I _remember_ that manuever. She taught you it?" Riku asked somewhat incredulously.

"Yep." Namine nodded. "This song was playing when she performed it here that time. I remember.."

Riku noted the uncomfortable shift of Namine while her small fists settled in her lap.

"It reminds me of that time..It reminds me of _her_."

"You loved her, didn't you?" He asked particularly solemly. It was a question that she responded to in an equally somber tone.

"Like you as my brother, I loved her as my own mom. "

After a moment of silence both in remembrance and in thought, Riku finally grinned.

"I think I know what were doing for the festival."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The tension between the two sides of Riku and Namine and Sora and Sephiroth seemed neverending, even though it was really actually only a tense triangle between Riku, Sora and Sephiroth. Namine regarded Sora with all the friendliness she normally possessed.

She even had him join the group of friends in discussing plans for the upcoming haunted house that Leon had suggested in place of a show for Halloween. Perhaps audience interaction would be a good plan to bring back the supposedly dwindling crowds after all.

So they were going to turn the whole main stage into one giant maze and then they'd incorporate certain elements for added effects.

But _then_ they needed costumes.

It was a fun topic to discuss, and one that took a long while. But in the end, after everyone had elected what they planned to be, Sora was the only one still completely clueless, not to mention the fact that all the good costume choices were taken.

"You could be a pirate." Roxas suggested, but Riku instantly shot that down.

"It's a haunted house. Not a pirate ship. He has to be something scary. Not just _any_ old costume." He murmured while setting his arms firmly accross his chest.

Sora sighed a bit and slumped in his seat in the small room used for production meetings. A pirate was actually a good idea, he mused, he wouldn't have minded that, and he would've argued the point had a loud, bellowing voice not called out his name, making him wince and shrink further into his seat.

Although peeved, Riku smirked and motioned toward the door with a cant of his head.

"Run along, puppy. Master's calling." He snickered, which naturally drew a harsh glare from the boy in passing as he stood and moved to make his way out regardless.

"Okay, Riku. Enough is enough. " Namine grumbled poutingly.

"Hey. He wants to leave in the middle of a very important meeting, and for _him_?"

"Well unlike some people, _he_ doesn't mind practicing. Plus, what do you mean very important! We're all sitting here like lazy jerks, and talking about what costumes we're gonna wear for halloween" Namine replied while throwing a handful of candy corn at him before scooping up some for himself.

"Tch.." Riku huffed and dodged the incoming candy, even though the smirk he wore said how he knew she had a point. "Yeah well! Still!"

* * *

By the time Halloween rolled around, the company seemed excited to at least have been _somewhat_ back on its feet. 

Everyone stood backstage in costume, although Sora shifted uncomfortably and embarrassedly.

"You've been dressed up like a _girl_ in a _gown_. Why would this cause you _any_ discomfort whatsoever?" Riku snickered and adjusted the cuffs of his puffy-sleeved white V-neck shirt that cut low down his chest. A black, leather vest sat on top of the shirt, open in the same fashion as what part to leave a portion of that chiseled torso bare. "Hey, I can't see if I'm tying this right. Care to assist?" He then added, somewhat out-of-place to the ruffled Sora, who was currently tugging on the hem of the black belly shirt atop his smaller build. It stopped just above his naval, leaving his midriff bare. A fishnet top sat on top of the shirt, and while at least that shirt was long enough to cover entirely, it still left that taut stomach bare, and thus still had the boy equally embarrassed.

"Whatever.." Sora left his predicament for the moment as he turned to face the silver-haired teen in order to assist him with his cape, and being considerably shorter than Riku, Sora had to lean up but barely in order to fiddle with the strings until they were tied in a firm enough knot.

Of course, doing so, Sora also caught a glimpse of the column of bare throat, and soon he wouldn't even realize his eyes had started descending past the cape and further down to the open neck and chest of his attire.

Riku rolled his eyes and tilted his head when he noticed Sora tense up, and it took a small cough from the elder to snap Sora back to attention.

"Like what you see?" Riku snickered, and then chuckled lightly when Sora's face instantly reddened.

"I-I was just trying to figure out what you're suppose to be and what _I'm _supposed to be too.." Came the younger ones snappy response, and Riku released a knowing "_Heh_" before reaching into the pocket of his leather pants just to retrieve two pairs of fake, sharp teeth. He handed one to him before sticking the other into his own mouth.

"Any idea yet?" He asked with outstretched arms in order to display his entire ensemble.

"A vampire? We're _vampires_?" Sora replied a bit annoyed.

"Well, _I'm_ a vampire. You're the little goth kid that I preyed upon. So in short– Yeah, you're a vampire too I guess." He added, but Sora would edge back startled when Riku reached out to poke at a reddish mess on his neck. "But they really screwed up your makeup. We should fix that."

"Yes, it does look a bit messy." An added voice remarked that caused Riku to sigh in exasperation and he stepped back as Sephiorth moved up along side the two.

"We're busy, Seph. Leon wanted Sora to be here with us. You can have him after the show."

"If you could even call this absurd little kidsfest a _show_, but I digress. I no longer need Sora. He's completely ready for tomorrow, as we both expect _you_ to be."

Riku and Sora exchanged glances for a moment, and neither wanted to acknowledge the tension that sparked. After the production bit, Riku's anger had faded. He even wanted to apologize, but Sora's attitude then after out ruled that want. Though neither of them hated each other at that point, Sora just wanted to show him he was capable, and Riku– well he just wanted to get this over with. The unnecessary challenge that is, as well as the festival.

"I am ready." He lied, though he knew from the get-go what he planned to do.

"Good." Sephiroth declared. "We wouldn't hope for anything else. Right, Sora?"

The younger one nodded, although he looked a bit more uneasy than he had. Perhaps it was just the nervousness finally setting in. He _was_ going up against Riku after all..

"Then I'll meet you after this little spectacle." Sephiroth added before pushing past the two and then drawing Riku's gaze confusedly after him before he glanced back to Sora.

"Meeting him?" He asked and Sora nodded.

"In order to do the routine for the festival, he thinks observing each other in everyday life would put us better in sync."

Riku seemed to ponder this for a moment, but he shook his head then after and nodded.

"Right, right.." He affirmed, although inwardly he realized what a cocky statement that was. '_The little arrogant shit_.' he mused once realizing that that statement basically declared how Sora mentally already had _him_ beaten. The thought actually had him grinning.

"What's so funny?" Sora curiously asked, and Riku's attention returned to the thought in the back of his mind.

He cast a glance at him, and without answer, he then stepped forwards, a single hand seeking out a bony shoulder just to press the younger one against the nearby wall.

"Hey! Get off!" He snapped, but when he moved to break away he'd find his other shoulder pinned and the more he pulled, the tighter he was pressed. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Glancing up, Sora barely caught sight of that smirk before Riku leaned forwards, dipping into the crook of his neck where he pressed his lips, thus drawing a bit of a surprised gasp from the boy as he squirmed to get away. But the elder wouldn't relent. His hands moved down over his shoulders, rubbing his palms against his arms through the long mesh sleeves of his shirt until he came to his wrists where he wrapped his hands, tightening around the smaller limbs.

"S-seriously, Riku.." He whined, but his once snappy, demanding tone had softened unbeknownst to him, and he mewled out loud when he felt the plastic of fake teeth pressing hard against his flesh. Eyes that had been half shielded then widened at the slight twinge the bite brought, followed by the soft suction of the lips as Riku drew the skin between those teeth and nibbled lightly.

Sora squirmed uncomfortably, although he found himself tilting his head further to the side, almost as if _urging_ him on.

Catching sight of this, Riku smirked faintly against the kiss, and applied just a bit more pressure one last time before drawing back with a satisfied grin at the bruise that had instantly formed in the shape of those two protruding plastic fangs..

"Hah. _There_." He said. "That's a _perfectly,_ realistic vampire bite." Clearly proud of his handiwork despite Sora's mortified expression, Riku turned and waved off the scene with a dismissive hand. "Get to your place. The show's gonna start soon."

He turned a corner, disappearing from sight then, and leaving the totally bewildered Sora behind, a hand awkwardly placed to his neck where those dual bruises formed from his fake plastic fangs.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The night played out joyfully. Sora acted as a guide through the "haunted house" Riding on his rollar blades and carrying a flash light that illuminated the walls set up winding around the wide circular ground floor where the performances were held. Above them and on the high ceilings, lights flashed and glowed with halloween shapes. Bats, and jack-o-laterns, witches, the like and every so often Sora would entrance by performing a small trick, like a spin or a jump on his skates, flipping off randomly placed one-person practice trampolines, usually right before someone else made their entrance.

At one point, the sound of a larger trampoline echoed from one side of the maze, and Sora would gasp in mock-fright and point overhead just in time to see Selphie and Yuffie flipping directly overhead. Arms outstretched would show the bits of black fabric dangling from the tight sleeves of their leotards, reminiscent of bat-wings.

The crowd that followed behind gasped and chuckled, and the younger ones pointed and laughed before the realization finally dawned that the passing bats were dropping candy, and those kids scattered around that area to catch the falling gifts, giggling all the while.

There were other entrances after that of numerous people, some scary, some funny, some with passing candy. Closer towards the end although, while Sora was rattling on about superstitions of halloween, the black cat one in particular, on cue, a trapeze dropped to just above the walls of the maze, and Namine chuckled as she flipped on the bar, holding herself upside down before letting herself fall, just so her ankles could hook around the swing's wires.

"I would happen to be the black cat that crosses your path tonight!" She cackled, crossing her black gloved arms over her chest as she arched her back to face the crowds, and Sora slid to the side to let the scene unfold.

There was a murmur of approval as the kids scampered up to the newly lowered, hanging swing, just to poke and prod at the "kitty" with the felt ears protruding from long blonde hair, and the tail that clung to the skintight leotard.

Namine chuckled to herself as she was poked and prodded, and then again on cue, there was a loud, somewhat obnoxious yell from behind the crowds, making them jump and turn their attention away from the cat as the boy in the black shirt and pants came running through, bursting through the group until he reached the small trampoline that had been placed beneath the swing.

"Get out of my way!" Roxas called as he came upon the bed and jumped, but before he could execute the forwards flip as planned, he tossed the bucket he had been carrying to Namine, who caught it just as Roxas landed, with his back to them, on the swing between Namine's ankles.

He turned then, and everyone caught a glimpse at the bones drawn out on his black clothes, glowing in reaction to the surrounding blacklight.

"Have any of you seen my cat? She likes to jump out of things and scare people!"

The kids laughed and pointed, though Roxas played dumb, scratching his head and shrugging.

"No! She's there!" They ignored Namine's quiet gesture, which was fine either way since she was already rocking the swing a bit with her motions, gaining enough momentum to push herself up.

It was awkward really, once she allowed her ankles to slip, but she raised a single arm above her head, and Roxas grabbed it around the wrist, quickly aiding her by raising her just a bit higher so she could grab onto the wire of the swing and thus from there hoist herself up.

Her feet had settled on either side of Roxas' upon that swing, one hand grabbing the wire for support as she faced Roxas, while her other hand still clutched the bucket. Though she then took it in two hands after a single arm of Roxas' slid securely around her waist to keep her stationary while she twisted her body half way around so she could face the crowds, and from there she emptied the buckets contents, more candy, onto the waiting kids below.

And they all cheered excitedly when _that_ happened, as well as when the "kitty" had been found, and the duo waved when the swing started to raise, thus clearing the path once more.

"_And watch out for Dracula_!" Namine shouted out in warning before they finally disappeared off the set. Of course, those kids were too excited about their newly found candy to be _concerned._

They were at the exit when the final act took place, and the aforementioned "_Dracula_" made his dramatic entrance, right when they all thought they were free to leave, and the kids screamed as the cloaked Riku sprang out, hissing through those fake teeth while flamboyantly tossing the fabric of that cape along side of him.

"Blood!" He hissed, and Sora blinked upon noticing that he was on his own roller blades.

"Tch, Copycat.." he huffed under his breath, watching as Riku "terrorized" the group by skating in a circle around them, and performing similar tricks that Sora had been doing. At one point, he even pushed himself into an all out back-flip, arching his back enough so that when his skates lifted off the ground, he could press his palms into the floor and kick his legs fully around, although once he landed, he'd twist himself half-way so that now he glided around them in a circle, and the kids cheered.

"So, you've met my favorite victim, eh?" He snickered when he felt Sora's body tense after he glided to a stop behind him, and Riku's arms shot out to catch the boy around the waist. "She has been leading you around my fun house like a good girl, yes?" Sora frowned deeply, but knew he'd have to refrain from elbowing Riku in the rib cage at that moment, so he went along with it, sighing deeply at once more having been referred to as a girl.

Of course none of the crowds thought any different, the way she wore her bare midriff and the hair seemed feminine enough, not to mention those soft, angelic features, and big, blue eyes. The only thing slightly curious about "her" was the slightly deepened voice, but even _that_ could've easily have been mistaken for a girl with a cold.

"I hate you, Riku" Sora whispered, and Riku chuckled before nudging his head playfully against his. His hands then moved to press against Sora's bare sides through the mesh of the over-shirt, and the contact caused the boy to shiver lightly, of course it was only in the act since Riku was in the process of lifting the smaller form, just to toss him up in the air.

Sora blinked, and flailed in a sudden urge of panic. That hadn't been planned! But thinking back to the last showing of _Beauty and the Beast_ he performed in with Riku, and how Riku had managed to save him from a bad, bad fall, Sora imitated that motion, reaching out with the intention of grabbing air.

It worked, he'd learn, since when he opened his tightly closed eyes he'd realize that a trapeze had been dropped for him, and he sighed in relief before hearing Riku call out to him.

"She had better be careful if she doesn't want to be hit on the head by falling buckets!"

Sure enough, when Sora glanced up, he'd catch sight of the bucket being dropped at him, and with a new sense of panic, he dove forwards and over the bar with much less grace then any polished performer, catching himself by the tops of his skates hooked over the swing while he fell forwards and upside down, the forwards force rocking him slightly, but enough to catch the bucket before it crashed to the ground.

Everyone cheered and Sora breathed another relieved exhalation of breath.

"Isn't she great, folks! Best one here. Her blood doesn't taste half so bad either." Riku grinned goofily, and Sora scowled while reaching into the bucket to withdraw a particularly big candy bar which he then handed out to each passing kid as they left.

Passing adults murmured their compliments, and the two thanked them graciously before they were all finally gone, and Sora shot Riku a threatening glare to which he replied with a goofy simper and a shrug of his cloaked shoulders.

"What? It's called ad libbing. And you did really well, by the way." He smirked, and reached up to take the bucket from the younger one, just so Sora could lean himself up in order to grab hold of the swing so he could easily drop down. He nearly stumbled a bit, and being on the skates certainly didn't help, though right before he fell, Riku reached out to grab hold of his arm. "Easy there.." He chuckled, and Sora wrenched his arm back.

"Well now that that's over, I need to get some sleep.." Sora offered with a bit of a pout, and Riku followed him as he started towards backstage.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked out of the blue, and although he was, Sora shook his head.

"Not a chance."

"Good. Me niether" Riku stated with a confident smirk, though for him it _was_ actually true. He wasn't nervous. There was no need to be.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The dawning of the first day of November brought a similar chill like October, even colder, although it was more metaphorically speaking than literally, given the tension that still awkwardly lingered.

In the rehearsal room, Sora paced, his arms folded tightly over his chest while Sephiroth stood by calmly.

"Relax.." He hissed, though when Sora paused and turned his head to face him, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "What is this?" He demandingly inquired, motioning toward the reddish purple bruise upon his neck.

"Uh..Makeup from last night.." Sora asserted nervously before turning away to resume pacing. He had totally disregarded anything else he had wanted to say to him after that.

"I imagine you'd shower last night.." Sephiroth replied with a hint of disgust, and Sora growled lightly.

"I did! It just wouldn't come off!"

Arching a brow, the elder reached out and quickly pinched the discolored skin between his fingers, causing Sora to instantly yelp and pull back.

"Hm." He stated thoughtfully, although with a deep scowl. "I would think it'd be too soon for _that_."

Sora glanced up at him curiously, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, Leon's voice interrupted them.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road. The winner of this challenge gets the golden arts ticket into the festival at the end of this month. Sora– You're up first."

The group that had gathered to watch had taken their seats further back while Riku sat with Namine in the first row.

"He looks calm." Namine pointed out, and Riku nodded. "I would think he'd be a lot more discombobulated, especially with that big ass hickey you gave him last night."

Riku grumbled something inaudible, and Namine snickered innocently.

"It was a _realistic_ vampire bite. Not a hickey."

"Really? Looks like a hickey to me."

"It was for the sake of the act."

"Ooookay."

Riku stared ahead, visibly discomforted.

"...vampire bite."

Namine laughed out loud at that, and leaned her head affectionately to his shoulder.

"I said '_Okay_' Mr.Big, bad vampire."

But the two hushed as they watched Sora take his stance at the top of the platform, the swing clutched in his single right hand.

From besides Leon, Cloud made a startling observation that had him instantly nervous, as it would any person in their right mind.

"Where's the safety net?"

"In the festival, there are none. Or no lifelines. This isn't even a challenge between Riku and Sora. It's a test to see if Sora can handle it."

"But– he's so young"

Leon smirked a bit, although he tilted his head as if passing off his aggreement with the whole thing.

"That kid is tough. He can handle it."

Although confused, and utterly concerned, Cloud sat back in his seat to watch, as did Sephiroth, who had taken up a spot besides the two in silence.

Meanwhile, atop the platform, Sora gripped the swing tightly and stared out upon the open floor that would cause a lot of pain should he crash upon it, especially given the force of this maneuver. But he swallowed hard, and focused on that one task at hand.

_I **am** competent. _

He swallowed that nervous lump, and lifted his gaze up and out. The other swing was so far, farther than it normally was. There was a flicker of doubt, but he quickly extinguished it.

_This is it.._

Without another thought, he jumped. The swing carried him further and everyone watched in awe, mainly at the fact he was swinging with _one_ hand on the bar.

When the time came for him to leave the swing, he did, when others thought he would lose his nerve, so that was surprise number two.

That small hand uncurled from around the bar, but not before he twisted slightly to his left, twising the swing as he went.

When he let go, he quickly spun around, and then again. His small form was stretched out horizontally, and his legs had crossed at the ankles while his left arm tucked into his chest, and his right one remained stretched above his head.

He had pressed onwards in that sort of "corkscrew" spin for some time, before he dropped the stance, his body still tense as he sat up, bending his body in half so he formed an upside down V and thus that position instantly launched himself into a series of forward flips. His hands reached out to grab at his ankles in order to keep the momentum as he flipped rapidly, and incessantly.

Finally, that posture was dropped one last time just so he could stretch himself out. The force still carried him, but it required him to drop the tension in his muscles a bit just so he didn't urge himself forwards given he was facing away from the desired swing on the opposite side, although his right arm was held above his head and turned, and he grimaced lightly at the awkward ankle while his fingers splayed out in pursuit of the bar.

"_Catch it, catch it.._" He encouraged himself.

And catch it he did. He felt his hand grasp the bar, and the force instantly swung him back to the opposite platform, where he gracefully touched down before allowing the swing to slip from his grasp.

No one spoke, no one cheered, and a glance to Riku affirmed that he looked damn well ready to pass out from the sheer humiliation, or so Namine thought.

"Incredible.." Riku offered under his breath, though Namine heard it anyway.

"_Now_ do you think he couldn't do it?"

"Well he just did it, didn't he?" Riku retorted a bit sourly.

Sora climbed down the platform himself, a bit nervous when he heard no signs of any sort of acknowledgement, and he moved infront of the crowd, fully prepped for judgement.

But instead, Leon only cleared his throat.

"Okay, Riku. Lets see how well you can do that."

"I can't" He stated simply, and still strangely confidently.

"What's that?" Leon asked with a bit of surprise.

"I forfeit. Sora wins."

The group mumbled, and Namine poked him harshly in the arm.

"So your wussing your way out?" She hissed, and Riku smirked lightly.

"I'll admit when I can't do something. I'd rather do that then look like a fool trying to do it as good as _that_."

That statement alone was all Sora needed to hear to make him forget all about the festival. A mid his gradually returning breaths, he smiled genuinely, even appreciatively, and finally Roxas, Selphie and Yuffie broke the tension off to the side with their cheery applause.

Sora's smile only widened, and he rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to stop the blush. But a harsh voice besides him snapped him out of his happy daze.

"Don't lose your focus. Now you have to worry about the festival." Sephiroth grumbled after having appeared along side of him. Glancing up at the elder, Sora nodded albeit shyly, but when he glanced back to his friends in the audience, he'd notice Riku and Namine taking their leave.

But before they could, Namine turned upon reaching the door at the top of the stairs and waved with an approving smile, and Sora felt lighter then he had.

"Alright. I'm ready to practice."

* * *

"A month," Xehanort murmured, and Xemnas nodded his approval. 

"That's all it will take?" He asked, and this time it was Xehanort who nodded.

"He said it's already started, and it should be finished by the end of the month."

"Good."

* * *

I know things look interesting between Seph/Sora, and i'm currently debating on whether or not I want to pursue that road. I'll probably end up doing it because I'm interested..xD But if I get enough repulsed feedback, I'll stray. Either way. I hope this chapter was enjoyed. I know I was snickering while writing. I wish I could've gone to a haunted house like that one..;-; 

I'm in love with Nami Tamaki's song _Heroine_, and it reminded me of Namine for some reason... Don't own it though:3 and shh..it isn't a songfic..It ISN'T -.-


	23. the angel that keeps the demon at bay

-WARNING..LONG RANT AHEAD. many apologies for it...but yeah..-

Wow, this took a long time to proofread, and even though I did, as always, I'm sure I missed something somewhere, so I apologize. :3

Be that as it may, I have another long string of author's notes before we get into the chapter which is my longest yet. Over 9,000 words without the nearly page long AUTHORS NOTE.. Hurrah! But anyway..I first wanted to clear up confusion that had me feeling bad, and stupid. I should've pointed it out in the last authors note. But anyway, when I expressed interest in the Seph/Sora I meant it to be a one sided, unwilling Sora type thing to carry on for a LITTLE while. I NEVER had any intention of changing the entire story to the Seph/Sora pairing. As one reviewer pointed out, that REALLY would've made the whole thing weird, and the last 21 chapters would've been TOTALLY POINTLESS. So yeah. The story was stated to be a RikuSora, and it will stay like that.Have some more faith in me ;.; I wouldn't be THAT stupid..x)Onto the next issue that has me ANGRY.

I know it's important to be nice to the reviewers and all, since they're the ones that give your story recognition. But..There has to be a limit. I mean really. I snapped in reply to one review and I felt instantly bad, but COME ON. How many times do I have to keep saying it? I wanted to write a story that had substance and was not just a pointless RikuSora fluff. If you want a pointless RikuSora fluff go read my Paopu Predicament. Riku and Sora hook up in like the fourth or fifth chapter if I remember correctly..

But anyway! This story has been my really good achievement, and it makes me really sad to see people getting all huffy at me because Riku and Sora aren't together yet. Then with my expressed interest in making part of it Seph/Sora I've been receiving DEATH THREATS. "You do that and you're a horrible author, I HATE SEPHIROTH I hope you die" from angsty little twelve year old RikuSora fangirls. ( wow, they ARE rabid..o.o) and i'm saying it now, It HAS to stop.

I would never abandon this story for those reasons, mainly because I'm loving it myself ( AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. ) I try to please my reviewers to an extent, but I'd never bend myself so over backwards to please you all that my story is no longer MY OWN.

I need to end this authors note because it's obnoxious of me to carry it on for nearly a page..But yeah. Sorry about that. It wasn't even in the reviews. Just the 4 private messages I got that had me really shaken to the point of aggravation x/.

-End Rant- :3

* * *

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Anyway..This chapter is the greatest..Because..Dundundun. It IS the turning point. And for all you rabid haters out there, there WILL be more RikuSora from this point on, ON..KEYWORD HERE IS ON. But enjoy this chapter ANYWAY. Because it's more than 20 pages and yeah. It was fun to write.

And if you're going to threaten my life about the Seph/Sora at the end, please DON'T. It's way rude and makes you look foolish x(

I'm sorry to be snapping. I love you all, really ;.; and again thank you for the positive feedback and POLITELY stated input regarding my ideas. They are greatly, greatly appreciated :)

* * *

-21-

the angel that keeps the demon at bay

* * *

"_The Golden Arts Festival is the festival that takes place once every four years in the pretty little place of Traverse Town. Here is where the greatest acrobats of the world are cordially invited to take place in the competition for the title of world champion, where they can win a total of fifty thousand dollars, a trophy along with the world's recognition and the exclusive written rights to return the next competition to defend their title._" 

Sora paused in reading, and Leon noted as he skimmed the next few lines of the pamphlet.

"_Because of the nature of this competition, there are no safety nets, or lifelines, and therefore the staff here at the festival feel it mandatory to enforce the idea that those invited participate on their own free will, and therefore we are not to be held liable for any injuries sustained and/or any deaths that occur. _Um..Death?"

"Still feeling as bold?" Leon asked without looking up.

Sora was glad his gaze was averted, since then Leon didn't catch the bit of fear flickering before he quickly put out that flame of doubt, and in a determined fit he slammed the pamphlet to the desk.

"Of course. I'm ready for anything!"

Smirking slightly, Leon then slid a small envelope across the desk to the boy, who took it questioningly.

"What's this?" He asked, while plucking at the fold closed over the back with an adhesive substance.

"Open it."

When he did, Sora blinked and pulled out the small bunch of hundred dollar bills.

"Wow, this is a lot of money." He stated confusedly, and Leon let out a small "_heh_", or other such noise akin to a chuckle.

"It's yours."

"Huh?"

"Generally, performers get paid by show. But I had a bit of a time calculating your share given the circumstances, yours as well as this companies. Then there were taxes and all, and since you're a kid I figured you'd prefer cash. But next time it'll be a check after we get you a bank account. But for now it'll do. There's also still a little bonus in there for actually _going_ to this festival."

"Wow! Um..Thanks!" Though he was still sort of surprised that he was currently in possession of that much money.

"Heh, Don't thank me. That's how this world works. You work and you get paid. "

Sora smiled a bit, and stuffed half the money into the envelope before taking out the other half and handing it to Leon who took it curiously.

"Could you do me a favor?" He asked, and Leon nodded.

"What's up?"

"Since no one here wants me to see my friends again.." He grumbled a little dejectedly. "Perhaps you could run this to the orphanage and give it to Kairi for me?"

Snickering at that indirect zinger, Leon nodded and pocketed the money. Though he couldn't get over the strangeness of this kid. Noble, overly nice, and at the same time he had this nasty, obnoxious, stubborn streak that Leon found to be quite humorous actually.

"Sure kid." He replied verbally to accompany that nod, and Sora thanked him before standing and starting on his way out of Leon's office when he was then stopped. "Hey, wait a minute."

Sora turned, and noticed Leon's squinting eyes.

"Is that a... hickey?" Where and _when_ could he have gotten _that?_

Sora's face instantly colored, and he gritted in teeth in visible aggravation before reaching up with a hand to cross over his neck, just so it could hide the two bruises.

"It's not a hickey! it's..it's a vampire bite!" He snapped, and despite Leon's rather bewildered expression upon that response, or rather _because_ of it, Sora didn't wait around for a response, and instead bolted out that door in an embarrassment-fueled hurry.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"_Hey mom, look! It's the very first star of the night!" The boy bounced happily on the trampoline, and the woman, who had been bouncing as well, stopped to look. _

"_Yes it is Riku! Did you make a wish?" She let herself fall into the bed of the trampoline while reaching out to scoop up the little boy, just so she could tug him into her lap._

_Clearly content with the affection, the younger Riku nestled happily against his mother, his head leaned back so his eyes could scan that gradually star-filling sky. _

"_Yep. One day I want to be as good as you, and Squall, and Seph!" He beamed and turned to hug his mother around the neck. Umi smiled, and returned the small affectionate gesture, although she shook her head in response to his wish. _

"_That's not a good wish" She said, making the boy look up at her with a mixture of confusion and hurt on his young face. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because.." she started, reaching up to poke him in the nose. "You need to find your own star. You'll be as good as you, and I'm sure that'll be great someday." _

_He would've responded to that, had a meek female voice not interjected. _

"_I wanna be a star too!" _

_A glance over to the side made Umi chuckle softly as the little girl with long blond hair struggled to climb up onto that trampoline, but with determination, she managed, and then bounced her way excitedly to the arm that was outstretched in offering. _

"_And star you shall be.." Umi smiled, and curled the girl in her lap along with Riku, who by then was glaring at the girl with rather hate-filled eyes. _

"_Not you!" He growled, and kicked the girl off his mother's lap, causing her to stumble backwards and off the trampoline with a loud wail._

Riku emerged off of memory lane only when he realized he was about to hit a pedestrian, so he quickly bolted to the side on his roller blades, causing the rope tied around his waist to grow tauter, and the little red children's wagon it was attached to jumped, causing the girl standing in it to nearly lose her footing.

"Geez, Riku! Do you think you could drive any more crazily?" Namine barked, while trying to regain her balance on that one foot.

"Sorry your majesty, I'll try to be more careful!" Came the chuckled retort as he purposely hit a piece of broken sidewalk that was jutting up from the ground.

"Argh! Could you be serious please!" She yelled a bit frantically, and he laughed out loud in response.

"Oh calm down, Nami. You know you can do this. You don't even need this training."

"Yes I do. It's how she trained for it." Namine replied as she settled back into her one legged position, although her other leg was lifted merely bent in place, her foot tucked beneath her bottom and her knee aimed at the floor. Her arms were outstretched to the side, and around her wrists and ankles were circular weights that were secured tightly around those limbs.

Riku scoffed lightly, and turned a corner onto a street that was considerably less crowded.

Namine grit her teeth behind tightly closed lips, but as the wagon turned, she managed to maintain her balance, shifting her weight but barely so that she turned with it.

"I can't believe she would teach _you_ a routine and not me. That almost makes me jealous." He admitted with a joking tone of voice. Namine tried to suppress her chuckle.

"Almost? Oh please, you're practically green already."

Another little _on-purpose_ bump, and Namine shrieked when she was bounced upwards unexpectedly, but taking that opportunity, she extended one leg in front of her, and the other in back to form a perfect mid-air split while she leaped, her legs straight and parallel with the ground before she tilted that front foot down, carrying herself over as the wagon continued to roll and she managed to gracefully touch down even with the continuing motion.

"Hahah, you're still back there?"

"Very funny, jerk! This reminds me of the time you literally kicked me off the trampoline!" Namine pointed out the memory Riku had previously been recalling, and he laughed warmly at the recollection.

"Well it was _my_ trampoline you were invading!"

"We were six!"

"So? Six was a very important age. I had just about found myself, and you were all up in my face, moving in on _my_ trampoline–"

"--And you're family?" Namine asked in a sudden turn of moods from joking to serious.

Riku paused, skidding to a stop on the long the stretch of concrete before turning to look at her as she dropped her stance while breathing out a deep sigh as she dropped her weighted arms.

"Do you really think that?"

Thin shoulders lifted and fell in a small shrug.

"I don't know. It always seemed weird that she wanted to teach me this instead of you."

Riku eyed her for a moment, but in the end he drew back and around with a small frown as well as a sigh. There was minor truth to the statement, as Riku recalled that previous memory, but in the end he passed it off as nothing.

"She wanted _us_ both to succeed. And come this festival– We will."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The blur of the boy was caught when the elder's larger hand caught the smaller one, and he hoisted up the feather-light weight with a ferocious growl..

"Is that the fastest you can go?" Sephiroth practically snarled, and Sora recoiled a bit fearfully, shaking his head all the while.

"I can go faster!" He vehemently replied.

"Then you must. This is no playground." And with that, he let go, letting Sora fall the shorter distance to the ground. But, as with the test, there were no safety nets, only mats that had been spread out for the sake of practice, and the boy landed hard on his back with a small yelp. "Get up." He growled, and Sora complied weakly, pushing himself to his feet with a groan of pain.

They had been at this for hours, and Sora bore the "battle scars" to prove it. Bruises littered arms and legs, along with streaks of red akin to rug-burns due to the force with which he would skid along the mats upon missing the offered hand, but no matter how many times he got knocked down, he instantly returned to his feet.

And what was funny about that was none other than the fact that it was no longer because of Riku, but because Sora actually believed the company's problems were _completely_ his fault.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Cloud set the stack of papers down in front of Leon before taking up the seat with a distressed sigh.

"Ten more resignations. We're getting smaller." He observed, and Leon made a noise that was a cross between aggravation and distress while reaching up to idly pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but now all our hope rests on those four in that festival"

**-**o**O**o**-**

Stretching his arms over his head, Riku idly made his way to his dorm. Though in passing, he was surprised to find Sora in that hallway, but then he remembered he was practicing with Sephiroth.

Pausing in his stride, Riku found himself instantly concerned when Sora nearly lost his balance, and then leaned against the wall for support. He had on a bit of a grimace, but when he turned his head, just in time to see Riku, he quickly snapped out of it, and pressed onward as if before hadn't even happened.

He ignored him as he passed, until Riku broke the tense silence before he got too far.

"Are you alright?"

Pausing himself with a wince, Sora put on the most real of grins he could muster as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because of the bruises all over your arms and legs and the fact that you weren't exactly standing on your own too feet before?"Riku murmured sarcastically..

"You know, Why can't you just admit the fact that_ I_ can actually do something and keep that thought?" He snapped in reply causing Riku to arch a brow rather curiously.

"I thought I did. I admitted you could do Sephiroth's move rather well. Why else would_ I_ forfeit?"

"Yeah well– You seem to alternate back and forth. Why can't you just have some _consistent _faith in me for once."

Riku sighed, and went to respond when Sora willingly changed the subject.

"Anyway– have I gotten any emails from Kairi lately? I haven't exactly been to check myself.."

Riku swallowed, and shook his head, even though in his mind he saw the pile of emails with nasty subjects along the lines of "_LET ME TALK TO SORA OR ELSE I'LL COME OVER THERE AND CUT OFF YOUR -censored-_" sitting in his old mail just waiting to be eaten by his IOL.

"Oh..Okay then.." The hurt that showed on his face was enough to make Riku instantly regret, but at the same time he felt like he just _didn't_ want him associating with her any more. He didn't need her when Sora had all of them. Not to mention Sora had other things to focus on if he really wanted to win the festival.

Or even just _survive_.

"You know, no one will hold it against you if you want to back out of this, Sora. It's really, really dangerous, and especially with Seph as your partner..There's something about him I don't particularly trust."

After having changed the subject yet again, Sora frowned deeply, and tried as best he could not to get angry at Riku's concern.

"I'll be fine. Besides, if you felt so strongly like that why did you let Namine be Seph's partner all that time. I thought she was like your _sister._"

With no answer to that, Riku leaned his head back and bit back the distressed sigh that threatened.

"You can do what you want. I'm just trying to show that– I care, you know?"

With his true nature threatening to spill forth, Sora's expression softened, and he nearly responded favorably to that when he frowned once more and turned away.

"I'll be fine." He grumbled once more, and started off in the direction of his room. "Anyway, I don't need your concern."

Brows furrowed as Riku watched Sora grow smaller as he strolled further down the hall, all the while trying to contain his limp.

_And I thought **I** was arrogant_.

* * *

The day before they left for Traverse Town came all too quick for Sora, who was currently spending the entire day, as he had for most of November, in Sephiroth's training room, perfecting their routine. 

It was never questioned why Riku and Namine were spending so much time in their own room; merely assumed it was for practice for whenever they opened come December.

And of course it was a good thing that _Glass Wings _closed for annual maintenance for the month of November anyway, since that meant Leon could accompany the group to Traverse Town to keep an eye on things.

By mid day, Riku and Namine were busy perfecting their own routine, but Riku would be dismayed to find Namine unfocused, and then, when she missed the swing one final time, she collapsed in the net in a sudden fit of strangely uncharacteristic hysterics.

"What's wrong?" Riku's concern was evident, as he picked her up by the upper arms from her spot hunched over the net, just to find her face tear-streaked, although strangely silent for someone previously crying.

"Nothing. Just nervous.." She insisted, pulling out of Riku's grasp. He eyed her with suspicion, but said nothing more on the matter other than "Maybe we should take a break.." and Namine nodded in agreement, while allowing him to assist her out of the net.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Completely bewildered by the scene that had just taken place, Riku found himself knocking at Leon's office before being allowed entrance.

"I'm worried." He started while helping himself to the seat across from the desk.

Leon was currently thumbing through the pages of an old, tattered book, so it had taken him a few moments to answer, but when he did, he closed the old thing with a resounding slam, and then slid it across the desk to Riku's waiting hands.

"Are you listening to me? Namine isn't well. I don't know if she's going to be able to go on.."

"Is she cracking under the pressure?"

"Maybe." Riku asserted while taking the book in hand. "What is this anyway?"

"Mom's old journal. Had old routine ideas and stuff. I thought you and Nami might be interested in it."

"Why's that?"

"Well, look at the last few pages."

Riku took the pages in his hand, and turned them all until he was at the last few. Coincidently, he ended up turning to the page Leon was pointing out.

The title read none other than "Namine's Debut" and beneath that, the title of the prescribed routine was dubbed "Hikari"

_So that's where that came from_. Riku thought to himself while surveying the funny little pictures.

It was crudely drawn, and depicted just the basics with lines and stick figures in many different poses and stances, while notes in the corner were scribbled out messily.

When he turned the page, he noted the similar notes and drawings, but this time the title read "Riku's Debut"in big bold letters across the top.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the chance Leon reached out and turned the page himself so it was at the very last page.

"Riku and Namine's debut." Riku read out loud while squinting to the three particular stick figures dubbed "Riku" on one side, the other side was "Namine." and the one in the middle simply read "Umi"

He frowned a bit in thought, but then glanced up to Leon who snickered a little.

"Get it yet?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

The hot water felt strangely refreshing against the bruises and burns along damaged skin, and although pained, Sora was strangely content by merely telling himself at least they weren't inflicted by anyone _else_ for once.

Still, every move brought a bit of a wince and it was reminiscent of the start of this long, hard road. Now, it was the night before they left for an event that could alter everything, and he hadn't even had a years worth of experience. What would people say when they realized he was only a beginner? How _was_ he even pulling off Sephiroth's stunt to begin with?

All questions were pushed to the back of his mind as he stepped out of the shower, just to towel himself off before returning to packing his few things for this big trip.

Though it was in doing so he found a folded up piece of paper between some of his shirts, and curiously, he opened it just to find a long stretch of words on the page.

The title at the top read "Three-way Destiny" and when Sora skimmed the first few lines, he realized it to be something Kairi had written.

"Oh yeah! She gave this to me before I left the orphanage. I was supposed to read it.."

But with a dejected sigh, he folded it up and stuffed it in his bag.

"But I have no time to read it now...I will tomorrow.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku entered his dorm with the book under one arm, but when he flipped on the light, he actually jumped to find Namine sprawled out on his bed.

"Geez. You couldn't even wait for me to be here before you decided to hide out?"

Though despite his joking tone, Riku instantly noticed the distressed look upon his best friend's face as she sat up, rubbing the sleep, and what he found to be lingering tears from those pretty blue eyes.

"Namine.." He murmured before moving to sit on his bed besides her, though his arm outstretched in offering and she willingly obliged, crawling in to rest against him in that offered arm, her head moving to rest on his shoulder. "I want you to see these.." He spoke then, handing the girl the book that was clutched in his free arm.

"Huh?" She looked confused, but took it anyway, and thumbed through the pages herself, frowning more and more over the confusing groups of notes and pictures, although she recognized them to be routine ideas.

But soon she'd come across those last few pages, and when she saw her name, and Riku's name, something sparked inside of her that caused a new flurry of emotions, and she shielded her eyes to fight back those threatening tears.

"This–" She started, but before she could finish she had burried her face in the shirt of Riku's shoulder.

* * *

Axel was fidgety. Xemnas was gone for what he said to be "a week of business" and thus Saix and Marluxia were left in charge. But doing this caused absolute chaos to ensue. Nothing got cleaned, barely anyone ate (because no one cooked) and any of the orphans who _weren't_ trouble makers, a.k.a. Kairi, locked themselves in their room and refused to come out. 

But Axel's worries transcended that. He sat in his room drumming the tips of his fingers idly against the top of his desk. He had asked Kairi again and again to write Sora an email, but upon requesting if she had gotten a reply, she always said no.

"That definitely doesn't seem like him." was Axel's immediate thought, voiced out loud to no one in particular. "Something isn't right.."

* * *

It was particularly rare for Riku to dream, but the dream he was having had him writhing in his sleep.

_Her wings were black but feathered like an angel's, and on the stage she shined like always. Long silver hair offset that ugly blackness stained in blood, but she didn't seem to notice. Though that could've also been due to the blindfold tightly secured around her head._

_She bore this wide, angelic smile as she executed the move, coming out of Sephiroth's One-winged demon spiral with her arm reaching for her partner's hand. _

_Of course, her partner had no face, and instead they glowed a dark black, like a shadow barely visible against the lights of the stage. Their hand was also outstretched, waiting to take the woman's one, but at the last second the shadowed hand moved out of the way, and the blind lady grabbed air. _

_She plummeted, and although one couldn't see her eyes, they could still make out the look of panic on her face when she realized those bloody wings didn't work.._

Riku sat up in bed peculiarly slow, though his motions seemed labored and weak and he put his hand to his forehead as if to settle the ache and to scatter the lingering images from the dream.

It had him strangely unsettled, but when he moved to go back to sleep, he realized his alarm clock was sounding, and outside his door he could hear the faint voices of those awake, particularly Namine.

She knocked on his door, but it only took her a single time before it opened, and Riku met her with a grin, though he had to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Heh, ready to do this?" She asked happily, as if all her doubts and fears had melted and were replaced by the Namine everyone knew, and she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I can't believe you're even ready now.." He responded groggily while Namine pushed her way in, and blinked as she flipped on the light.

"Sora and Sephiroth are already in the limo. Where's your bag? Aren't you even packed yet?"

"Umm.."

"Geez, Riku. We're leaving in five minutes!" She exclaimed, while helping herself to Riku's closet where she dug out one of his duffle bags and then started to sift through his clothes.

Meanwhile, more than happy to let Namine pack his things for him, Riku returned to his bed, flopping onto his back with his hands behind his head.

"Don't forget the roller blades." He called, and she poked her head out confusedly.

"Why the hell would you want to bring those?"

But he shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it'd be good to do some skating to loosen up before the show?"

"Weird.." She muttered before returned to the packing, digging out the skates as he requested.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"You look frightened." Sephiroth pointed out from his seat in the limo facing the boy who stared out the window while fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt.

"Not at all!" Sora returned sharply, although he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his company-provided sweatshirt and tilted his head downwards to avert his gaze.

Though by then, an unexpected head popped in, cheerfully greeting the two before climbing in besides Sora.

"Riku?" Sora glanced up just in time to meet the elder teen's friendly gaze. "Uh..What are you doing?"

"Going to the festival." He grinned and waved the extra ticket that Leon had supplied him with just as Namine climbed in besides Riku, and offered her good mornings as well.

"What is the meaning of this!" Sephiroth growled to Leon once he finished off the group, shutting the door to the limo and motioning to the driver to take off for the pier.

At first Leon didn't answer, merely relaxed against his seat with folded arms. But when Sephiroth demanded once more to know what was happening, Leon gave in.

"I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner." He started. "That both partners of the winning routine win exclusive, yet transferrable rights to perform in upcoming festivals in order to defend their title. Sora may have won the right to have Umi's ticket. But I gave our dear father's to Riku and Namine."

Sephiroth grunted and went to reply when Sora interjected.

"_Wait._.so that challenge..Me winning against Riku...It–It didn't matter?"

"Hah, nope. That's why it's so funny." Riku snickered, though he quieted with a shrug when he caught Leon's glare.

"It _did_ matter. We needed to make sure you were prepared for this. Your drive to beat Riku led you to being ready. And now you should have that drive again since you and Sephiroth will be going up against him and Namine in the competition."

But something still felt amiss despite Leon's explanation. And Sora couldn't help but feel both betrayed, as well as used, though he didn't comment on it.

"Well, Sora? Knowing this do you feel any different?" Leon inquired.

Those vivid, blue eyes of the boy were glued to the floor of the car, but after a moment of deep reflection, he glanced back up to the elder and shook his head with determination.

"No way. I'm still going in there, and I'm still going to pull this off."

Leon nodded.

"A good attitude."

"Yeah but foolish." Riku added, drawing a deep growl from the younger teen besides him.

"We'll see."

Sephiroth ignored the rest of the conversation. There was no need to partake in it any more, of course, inwardly he mused to himself, and plotted on what to do next since now things were no longer going to go so smoothly.

The trip to Traverse Town required a four hour boat ride on a ship that crossed the vast oceans from Destiny Islands to the land that apparently lacked a sun for most of the day.

They all noticed the oddly, darkening sky overhead, and Sora even thought it was a storm, just to be corrected when Leon explained that it was night for most of the time in Traverse Town, and daylight for only about an hour.

"That sounds– creepy." Sora offered thoughtfully while leaning over to glance into the ocean.

"Yeah if you're scared of the dark. It's actually really pretty, with the stars and everything." Riku commented, before turning to Namine whom was currently trying to keep her balance on one foot atop the railing of the ship.

Grinning, Riku placed a hand ever so gently to her leg.

"You know, I wonder what would happen if I pressed a little harder..."

"I believe I would get all the new little shark friends I'd make under the sea to come up and bite your friggen head off..Get back!" She snapped, though he instantly complied with a smirk, and even Sora chuckled a little.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Upon arriving in Traverse Town, and after having unpacked their things in their hotel rooms, the trio set out about exploring the unfamiliar terrain while Sephiroth and Leon hung back; lingering in awkward silence until Sephiroth finally cleared his throat.

"It repulses me that you would keep the knowledge of that ticket from me." He snapped, although Leon merely shook his head.

"I had orders, and it's plain to see why. You know damn well you were never suppose to "_rise to power_" here. It was Riku who was suppose to shine. Not you. You were never meant to be Namine's partner"

"Could I help it if I was always better than him?" Sephiroth snapped, to which Leon scoffed and turned his eyes away.

"You sound like such a child right about now. What are you even complaining for? You have your ticket, you're going to perform. "

"It's a matter of principle. Mainly because that stupid cow would dare to give anything to _him_ over me. And you, who's supposed to be my brother, goes and actually covers it up."

"Why are you even afraid? You think you won't win?"

Sephiroth scowled, and turned his head, clearly uninterested in carrying out the conversation, and although it irked Leon to not be answered, he too quieted with the desire of not carrying on the argument with the being that everyone thought to be harboring a certain evil in his heart, even though no one wanted to admit it, especially not his brothers.

* * *

"They're _where_?" Xehanort snarled into the phone. 

"_They're there. He's with me. But still, it's hard to get him passed the others, and we have to go on tomorrow, that's the only way we can close the deal._"

Xehanort released a sound of aggravation, but regardless he nodded, as if the faceless voice on the phone could've seen it.

"He's on his way and should be there tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow. Just make sure everything goes smoothly. We can't have you screwing up this deal. "

"_Yes..'_

* * *

When the day of the festival finally arrived, Namine breathed steadily, trying desperately to soothe the growing anxiety. She paced back and forth backstage, and tried to keep her attention off the other, older, obviously stronger, competitors. 

"I can't do this, Riku. I'm not experienced enough to be here."

"Don't be ridiculous. Plus, you think _Sora _is? Should I quote you? "_Oh, Namine, he's going to make you look like an amateur out there_." " Riku tried to joke to ease her apparent emotional distress, but all he got for his efforts was a harsh glare and a punch to the arm.

"I'm serious!" She snapped. "We're going out there today in place of your mother. I don't want to let her down... To let you down. What if I screw up? What if I fall?"

Riku regarded her curiously at that point, since truthfully he had never seen her so worked up over a performance, and while this one _did_ justify some anxiety, he was still as calm as ever, despite his unsettling recollections of his dream.

"Hey. Look." He started, while moving to take her hands in his own. "There's no way you could let her down. And– you could crash and die and fail a million times over, and you wouldn't let _me_ down." He paused, smiling lightly when she actually chuckled at that. "But the thing is– you're not going to do that."

Namine smiled and with a new sense of tranquility, she lunged forwards, throwing her arms affectionately around his neck.

He returned the hug gently, though he sighed a little after.

"I owe you an apology.." He said, causing her to pull back just slightly.

"For what?"

"They all thought this night was for me. Me too. But then after reading _her_ journal, I realized I was being selfish.."

"I'm still not getting it?"

"The truth is– you were right, Nami. I _do_ tend to turn my back on things that.."_cause me discomfort_" I did it with this festival, and with–" He trailed off in thought, though he shook his head free of the certain boy's image that had been on his mind as of late before continuing. "Yeah well. I ran from this festival because I was afraid. But I didn't think at the time that I was keeping _you_ from it as well. The bottom line is that..this night is for _you_ as much as it is for me, if not more so. So I apologize for not allowing you to come here sooner." He paused for a moment. "And never _once_ did I _ever_ think you were moving in on my family. I kicked you off the trampoline because I didn't want you to be that star instead of me." He added as an afterthought, and grinning all the while.

The silence lingered only because Namine hadn't fully registered his words just yet, but after she did, her face softened, and she sighed despite her small smile

"We're _both_ her stars." She murmured lowly, settling the underlying tone of Riku's obvious yet unvoiced past resentment while reaching up to brush a straying silver strand from her best friend's face.

Smiling his own small smile he reached up to take that hand, drawing it downward while giving it a small, reassuring squeeze, a faint "Yeah" uttered soon after just as the loudspeaker announced their names.

"Lets go." He said, giving that hand another tighter squeeze, mainly to soothe his own slightly growing nervousness, but she held his hand just as reassuring, and nodded.

"Lets.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

As Riku clutched her hand, he could feel her shaking, but before they broke away to take their places, he leaned over and placed a small kiss to her cheek.

"It'll be alright." He whispered, and she nodded before unlocking her fingers from his. The audience was automatically quiet and on the edge of their seats already, mainly because Riku was recognized as the son of the world champion those years ago. It was going to be a sight to behold to see the son of such greatness sparkle that night.

But the girl– Everyone's attention focused on the unknown face; the star at _Glass Wings_, yet the stranger here. But oh how pretty she was; with the light reflecting off those strips of transparent silver chiffon that protruded from the thin winding bands of silver wrapping around her upper arms.

The white top hugged the gentle curvature of her feminine frame, and the lines of silver that outlined the top would trail along the hem, and even a bit down her stomach, the strips of metal adorning the costume coming to stop just above her naval where intricate shapes like stars and squiggles decorated the pale skin of her stomach.

Around her hips, the bottom portion of the costume had one long bit of fabric that wrapped around one leg and ended in a boot attached to that pant leg, while upon the other leg, it was cut like a bikini, leaving her other bare up until the shorter boot that traveled up to her mid-shin.

It was a costume meant to resemble an angel, but the routine was aptly named Heroine, to go along with her and Umi's favorite song.

But she hadn't expected that song to come on, and when the music started, softly at first, and gradually louder, Namine tensed but barely, although in a good way, since her eyes that had widened then gradually started to close to blink away the forming tears with one hand while her other took hold of that swing.

_Hitori hitori ga chiisana yume wo daite kyou mo samayoi aruku_

_One by one, you embrace the small dreams and even today, you wander around._

The first jump was perfect although executed by a girl ruled by fear; so it looked tense and poorly done. But it had to have been forgiven. The stage was so high that one slip and everything was over. No nets, no lines, no looking back, only forwards. She closed her eyes and leapt with all the faith in the world in her partner, but barely in her self, even with that song playing softly in sync with her movements.

_Minna jibun to tatakai nagara asu no hikari sagashi motomeru_

_While you compete with everyone around you search for the light of tomorrow._

There were three swings in total. One on the far end, the middle, and the other end, that the trapeze artists used, but the trampolines that had been left for _those_ artists where never taken down, so when the fall came, after Namine leapt off to the side from her place on top of a bar, the audience gasped, half expecting her to plummet to her death.

But they were eased when they realized she was in full control, and she twisted her body so her back was to the audience, and from there she arched her back in a backwards flip before allowing the tenseness in her body to slacken and she descended with all the grace of an angel with those similar wings sparkling in the light behind her.

And as for her, herself, her eyes were closed, though her face was streaked with tears of anything else but sadness. As she touched down upon the trampoline off to the side, she glanced up through the open ceiling of the building and into the night time sky.

_Kodoku wo kanjitemo tsurakute mo dareka ga miteru kara_

_You feel lonely, and hurt because someone is watching.._

_Heroine kimi no kotosa Kagayaiteru hitomi wa Heroine mokuhyou he to mukatte yuku dare mo ga Herione..._

_Heroine, your resolve sparkles in your eyes. Heroine, you face your target no matter who it is. Heroine..._

The springs echoed, propelling the girl back up into the air and her hand grabbed hold of Riku's waiting wrist from his spot on the swing, but all he did was aid her higher, helping to toss her into the night so that the stars could shine and reflect their light off the shinier parts of her costume.

It was in doing this that he noticed it, the shape, the poise, the grace with which she danced on air, like magic. Riku's eyes narrowed lightly as he stood firmly upon his trapeze, catching sight of the briefest flash of memories that overshadowed Namine's shape, giving her the quick look of a long forgotten woman in Riku's mind.

He tensed visibly, clutching the wires of the swing while Namine performed that legendary stunt; her body straightened, although it twisted, twirled like a ballerina, and it was clear that the training with those weights on the wagon made this move all the more easier, attributing to her ease with which she hoovered, and as that image flashed again, nearly causing the girl's partner to lose his focus as he tried to rub the vision from his eyes, he realized once and for all that _she_ was meant to really shine; more so than him. _She_ deserved it.

_Kokoro itameta boukensha-tachi sotto tsubasa yasumete nemure_

_An adventurer's heart can hurt, so why don't you softly rest your wings_.

And the thought was confirmed when she leapt as if off a solid platform, flying through the air in that ballerina-esque leap; the chiffon around her arms flowed like silver rivers of starlight, sparkling about her frame as she came to touch down on the swing after a long, yet graceful fall.

Though she landed upon the ball of one foot, just so she could quickly turn on it. The pressure pushed the middle swing outward and allowed her to leap once more, although this time she was backwards, facing away from the farthest swing as she stretched out horizontally, her back slightly arched while a knee bent upwards, pointing toward the open ceiling, and her arms spread like wings until those, too, came to stretch out above her head, until her palms came to rest against the bar of the farthest trapeze.

By then Riku had dropped until his hands clutched the opposite swing, and he rocked it until he could flip, executing a basic layout somersault; that back-flip launched from the first swing, to the middle one, where he gripped it before flipping forwards, swinging his legs up merely so he could land on his two feet where he ended his performance just to watch as his partner finished up.

"It's almost over." He murmured to himself. "This is _your_ moment, Nami.."

_Mirai he mayowazu ni osorezu ni sokokara habataite_

_Don't lose your way towards tomorrow, don't fear, now spread your wings._

When she opened her eyes, after having relied on nothing but total faith and utmost confidence ( that she didn't even know she had ) she'd come to realize the scene was almost over, and small hands clutched that swing with a new resolve, a new vigor in order to launch herself into that handstand on top of the trapeze; a single knee still bent while her other stretched out behind her in that graceful pose. Of course despite it all, the trapeze barely moved. She _was_ in complete control.

_This is incredible.._She thought to herself as the time came to drop the pose, and she pushed herself off the swing from her hands. It took incredible strength in her upper arms, but that long month of intense training provided it, and as she sailed back up, just to twist halfway around so she was facing Riku on the middle swing, she saw in her own mind's eye a particular memory that she cherished.

"_That was perfect! You did so good!" Umi cheered as the little girl touched down on the ground after having flipped off the swing, with her hands above her head as if she were some hot stuff. _

_Giggling, she pounced into the woman's waiting arms and was rewarded with an affectionate hug. _

"_Am I a star yet? Huh, huh? Am I?"_

"_No!" The little boy's voice then interjected from the other swing. "Here, watch me!" Although when six-old Riku went to fall in order to hook his knees behind the swing that hung no more than a few feet from the ground, he forgot that necessary element of motion, and thus fell right off landing painfully on his back with a little yelp. _

_When he sat up after that, both hands clutched at the back of his head, and it was clear he was trying to fight back the tears that threatened, pricking at the corners of his eyes. _

"_OwOwOw!" He partially wailed while six-year old Namine laughed. _

"_Haha, you're dumb!" She yelled, and after the light admonishing from Umi, who had moved over to aid the ailing Riku, Namine huffed with a pout, and merely plopped down to watch as their mother lifted the boy to his feet, and then she helped him back on the swing, sitting him like one would upon a playground swing though facing away from Namine before she moved around him to his front and placed her hands on his ankles. _

"_Now do it." She smiled, and he nodded once, sliding back until his knees were hooked in place with Umi's help. "Good. Now, can you stay like that?" from his upside position, he nodded once more. "Alright. Come here, Nami." She glanced over her shoulder to the pouting girl, and although still a bit reluctant, she moved over to her adoptive mother's side anyway just as Umi released her hold once she was sure Riku could hang in place by himself._

_Umi had chuckled a little as she moved the girl beneath Riku and taking hold of her arms, she raised them above her head. _

"_Jump" She ordered gently, and Namine did, just to be held in place by Umi's hands. "Okay, Riku, now grab hold of Namine's wrists." _

_Though it visibly annoyed him to do so, Riku obeyed, wrapping his small hands around the smaller wrists presented to him. _

"_Alright, Nami. Now you do the same." and she did, returning the favor by grabbing Riku's wrists. _

"_Hey not so hard, brat!" He growled, and Umi laughed as she stepped back. _

"_Don't either of you let go now.." She warned as she stepped back to admire the scene. And as the memory-possessing Namine recalled, she could remember the proud look upon that woman's face. _

"_You two will do this for real one day."_

"For _real_.." Namine practically whimpered as her vision blurred with the onslaught of tears. She was thankful for the distance since no one could see her cry, even if it was due to one of the happiest moments she had ever felt.

The feelings, the emotions, the overwhelming sensations brought on by the memories and the realizations gave her an appearance that was more akin to some other heavenly force than merely a skilled performer, much prettier than when she started out anyway, and the silence of the audience showed that they were more mesmerized by the clearly magical display as the girl pulled one last pose, practically melting into the night on that final leap, before she executed one turn, coupled with a flip that had her facing Riku as she descended, gliding past him in a graceful, surreal fall before Riku reached out to grab hold of her wrist and he tugged her to the bar with him, and as Riku wrapped his arms securely around her, Namine nestled while mouthing the rest of the words to the song as it faintly played in the background.

_Kimi ga mezashite iru basho itsuka tadoritsukeru_

_One day, you'll arrive at the place you aimed for._

"You did it.." He murmured, turning to lean the side of his face against the top of her head.

Namine could only smile lightly as she reached up to brush a straying tear off her cheek.

"We did it." She corrected quietly. "We did it for her."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the act was finally finished, and receiving its standing ovation, Sora shrank back behind Sephiroth with a particularly fearful expression gracing that angelic face.

"I can't do this. We can't _possibly_ top that.." He whispered hoarsely and Sephiroth scoffed.

"Nonsense. We can and we will, and we're up next I believe. So go get to your place."

It was good that Sora couldn't compare the affection between him and Sephiroth to Riku and Namine, because if he could, he would've realized that Sephiroth was anything but an ideal partner. There was no sense of trust in him, and this dawning realization struck Sora with instant fear.

But there was no turning back now. He _had_ to trust him.

They were announced and they had taken their places on the equipment of the festival stage, while Riku and Namine curled up in the seats provided for the competitors who had already performed.

"I'm so nervous.." Namine started, while hooking her arm around Riku's for support. "More nervous than when we were performing I think."

Riku didn't answer her though, his attention too fixated on the boy in his feminine costume. It was slightly similar to Namine's only it was black, and despite its feminineness, Riku realized then that it was a lot harder to pass him off as a "_her_" that time, although no one else in the audience could've really told given the length separating them from the performers.

Just as the routine started, Riku cast a glance to the aforementioned audience, merely idly scanning the heads until one in particular caught his eye, and at first, surprise registered, causing him to blink curiously before a deep scowl replaced it, and he recognized that head of silver hair anywhere.

"Xehanort?" He whispered to himself. There was another silver haired male besides him, although Riku had never seen him before. But Xehanort was all he needed to see in order to be filled with a bad sense of foreboding.

"Huh?" Namine remarked, turning her eyes curiously to her visibly tense friend.

"N-Nothing." He shook his head though, and returned his eyes to the performance that was still going smoothly.

It was almost over then and Sora was in the middle of Sephiroth's trademark maneuver. He was just coming out of it when Riku had a disturbing vision; one that caused his eyes to widen slightly.

It was as if Sora knew he was he was winning since he had performed the act without one flaw, and with a similar reaction to that of Riku and Namine. Riku noticed because he could practically feel that childlike grin from across the stage as Sora reached out his arm; twisted in that awkward angle, toward his partner for the finishing move.

Though that image of his mother flashed in Riku's mind, and he saw the faded image of two bloody wings protruding from the younger one's back. It was a hallucination obviously, but it was strong enough to seem very real to Riku, who then forcefully unhooked his arm from Namine's and had pounced from his seat.

He wouldn't make it in time, however, and when he came to the railing overlooking the stage he stopped, grasping the bars of that railing in fear when he saw_ it _happen.

Sora would get one last look at the true nature behind cold, glaring eyes when Sephiroth moved his hand out of the way and the smaller hand of the boy clenched, fingers curling to tighten around nothing but air.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, his voice echoing over the hush of the crowd that had gasped and fell silent. No one seemed to want to breathe as they watched the boy plummet to an unavoidable death.

Sora, himself, who had realized he was falling, had turned his gaze up toward the elder with a look of extreme hurt reflecting off those blue eyes; that had now half shielded themselves to fight back the tears before closing fully in preparation for the impact that would most likely kill him instantly had there not been an intervention that broke his fall.

Of course by then, the overwhelming fear caused him to blacken out anyway, so he hadn't recognized being saved from an untimely death just yet.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the boy opened his eyes what seemed like seconds later, when it was actually hours, he would come to realize that he was engulfed in total darkness. But the room had windows; it was just nighttime.

Rubbing his head gently as he sat up, he took the moment to glance around his surroundings before a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"You're awake, and unharmed. That is good."

But when the voice registered, Sora tensed, and recollection came crashing painfully upon him.

"You– You dropped me.." He cried out, and the enshrouded figure closed his eyes lightly in thought.

"I will not apologize when I was following the plan." He stated simply.

"Plan? What plan?" Though Sora drew back when the figure grew closer, and when he sat down besides the boy, the sound of springs coiling made the younger one realize he was on a bed of some sort which in turn caused him to instantly panic before realizing he was still in his costume.

"As we sit here, the company back home is falling to pieces. More and more people have been quitting and signing on to a new group that plan to take over_ Glass Wings_ and revamp it into something so much greater..And you– " Sephiroth paused long enough to reach out, calloused fingers tightening around Sora's bare arm just to pull him closer so his face was inches from the boys. "–You will be my partner."

Instantly frozen with fear, and desperate to make distance between them, Sora pulled, struggling to break out of the elder male's grasp and yet finding it futile.

"Let..go..I don't want to do this any more!"

Sephiroth merely tightened his hold however, digging his fingers into the flesh of Sora's arm hard enough to bruise, and Sora winced as he pulled.

"Not Riku, Not Namine. You."

"I-I don't understand. We could've gotten the recognition you wanted if you actually _caught_ me." Sora then blurted before slackening in the tight hold.

Sephiroth smirked faintly, and Sora was soon dismayed to find himself being tugged into a broader lap, the small form fitting snugly against a strong, rock-hard chest. But when he lunged forwards to get away, the elder's hands returned to his wrists where they gripped forcefully.

"If I did _that_ we just might've won. If we won then there might've been another hope for _Glass Wings._ That's why I was more than annoyed to find that little liar brother of mine sneak Riku the extra pass in. But no matter. I have full confidence in the fact that neither Riku nor Namine possess the skill needed to win this. Not like I have, or _you._"

Hearing his words made Sora blush in both shame as well as anger and fatigue when he continually pulled to break away.

"That's bull!" He hissed. "Both of them are great! Better than the both of us! Especially me.."

Sephiroth chuckled darkly, and raked thick fingers through the mass of soft, brown, straight spikes, causing the boy on his lap to freeze once more. He trembled lightly, and fought to bite back the small whimpers that threatened from behind tightly closed lips.

"You remember that favor I asked you fulfil upon my teaching you my technique, yes?" He asked suddenly while trailing a hand from Sora's wrist around his side to his stomach, where the flat of Sephiroth's palm spread out against the skin left bare by his costume.

"Y-yes.." Sora whimpered out loud at the skin-to-skin contact, and leaned back in a wayward attempt to avoid it, even if it only pressed his back harder against the elder's.

That hand strayed from his stomach, moved upwards to his chest where his palm settled over the boy's rapidly beating heart, all the while feeling the jagged bits of skin from beneath the skintight leotard.

"Well, are you going to agree to be my partner in the new company?" He murmured, while tracing a finger along the outline of the scar beneath his attire while Sora tried in vain to pretend that wasn't happening.

He had started to shake his head when Sephiroth continued.

"If you don't, there are always ways to persuade you." Though Sephiroth's eyes traveled up the staircase in back of them upon the sounds of yelling and banging from upstairs, and Sora looked too, although he was too frozen in fear to actually move. "You could lose your new friends. Namine, Roxas–" He paused, just to dance the tips of his fingers up his chest to his neck where the "vampire bite" still lingered, although it had mostly faded by then save for a tiny, tiny lingering bruise, and he pinched the skin causing a new yelp from the boy. "–Riku. Maybe even– _Kairi_."

Sora's eyes widened slightly, both in the fear of losing the aforementioned people, but especially Kairi, whom he was shocked to find that Sephiroth actually knew.

"H-How do you know about Kairi?" He asked fearfully which then drew a small chuckle from the elder.

"I know more about you than you know, little orphan. I– " But he was cut off when a ray of light broke into the darkness of that apparent basement, and a loud, booming voice calling out Sephiroth's name made Sora jump on his lap.

"What is it, Xemnas?" He growled, and Sora looked, once more utterly surprised.

"Xemnas!"

"Here, entertain this nuisance as well." He had stormed halfway down that flight of stairs with the previously mentioned "nuisance" who fought to break his hands free from a tight grasp. But Xemnas would oblige the teen when they were near the ground merely by sending him forwards with a harsh shove, and unable to keep his balance on those roller blades, the teen found himself face down on the floor with a hard thud.

Xemnas snickered, and abandoned the scene soon after, slamming the door harshly shut and encasing them all in darkness once more.

But Sora got a good look before the shadows closed in again, though when he moved to jump off that lap to aid the fallen teen, Sephiroth's arms trapped him again, and desperately he reached out a single free hand.

"Riku!"

* * *

-holds up a shield against the cliffie haters, as well as Seph/Sora haters- . But it serves you right for all you people badgering me via PM and making me sad ;.; 

Don't worry though. Next chapter soon enough like always xP and I do apologize for coming off as..bitchy. But those PMs had me really distraught. I just think it's quite obnoxious when i'm expending effort to write this story, that people SEEM to be enjoying, and then theres a few jerks that go and snap the whip like im their little biatch and have to write it to their whims xl

also, sorry about the songficness..I couldnt resist ; it just fit so perfectly, and I know i chopped it up a bit. I was hurrying through the routine..and again, aint my lyrics :) Pretty little Nami's -heartheartheart-


	24. like glass

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

I was totally overwhelmed by all the nice PM's Ireceived in response to thejerky PM's I got, not to mention all the reviews too. It was incredibly nice to know how much support is there. I can't even word it any other way. Thank you all immensely xD

I'm also a little concerned about this chapter. I actually loved it, even if it isn't over9,000 words long. Actually this one is back to my normally lengthened chapters..and at first I thought I rushed it, but then when I went back to reread it I think I pulled it off well, and believeable enough. I'm sure it'll have everyone muttering something along the lines of "FINALLY" ...Jerks! XP! Just kidding of course -heartheartheart- anyway..Enjoy this chapter

* * *

-22-

like glass...

* * *

_Riku watched Sora fall in horror, and off to the side, the standby paramedics readied to step in. But it wasn't much later after the fall that Riku would realize it wouldn't be the paramedics to the rescue, but someone else. The face was indistinguishable, but that mop of silver hair.._

_It could've been either of those two that had broken on the stage, readying themselves beneath the falling boy just to catch the lightweight before bolting, which in turn caused a murmur of confusion among the crowd. _

_Of course Riku knew instantly something was amiss with that, but after he followed the man to the parking lot, he would realize he was too late after watching Sora being tossed into the back of an old truck. _

_Though by then, Leon and Namine had caught up with him, with her carrying their bags in case they didn't get to return back inside, and a throng of people had as well by the time the truck was already out of sight. _

_But Riku snatched his bag anyway, unzipping it and sifting wildly through its contents for his roller blades, which he quickly threw on before taking off like a flash in the direction he watched the vehicle disappear down. _

"–And he has been missing ever since!_"_ In her own words, Namine finished detailing the account of what previously took place to Roxas who listened intently on the other end back at _Glass Wings_, although he was currently watching the competition on the small T.V in Leon's office. "Leon told me to go back to the hotel. I'm really worried, Roxas. Sephiroth's missing too._"_

"_That is really weird. Hey, hang on a second Nami–" _

But when Roxas left on the other end, she could hear the two familiar voices of him, Cloud, and a third one that was unrecognizable before the phone was scooped up again.

"_Namine? This is Cloud. Is Leon there?" _

"No, Cloud. I just told Roxas he left me at the hotel.." She replied a tad bit aggravated.

"_Well have him call me as soon as he gets in. There's a man here looking for Sora.."_

* * *

Sora twisted, struggling incessantly to free himself from the tight hold of the elder, but Sephiroth gripped the small body; one strong arm latched around his chest, while the other then came to snake around his stomach. 

With no other option, the younger male bowed his head merely to press his teeth into the bared skin of Sephiroth's arm; an action which undoubtedly brought a small wince to the elder, but at the same time he then chuckled darkly, even as small teeth desperately bit harder when Sora noticed the lack of effect.

"You think I'm not accustomed to a little pain?" He snickered although his hold loosened just enough for larger hands to grasp smaller wrists, and as he pulled Sora's arms out to the side, raising him off his lap just slightly, Sephiroth dipped his face into the crook of his neck; close enough to the point where Sora shivered at the feel of his breath against his skin. "I happen to know you are too, though you don't seem to like it as much. Perhaps we should test that." He murmured against the younger boy's neck before his lips settled against the skin, and no sooner after did his own teeth sink painfully into the younger one's flesh, making him cry out and jerk to the side to escape.

But no sooner than that happened did Sephiroth rear back with a yell when he was struck in the head with a single roller blade, and newly freed, Sora fell from his lap with a thud, before quickly crawling over to where the other teen, encased in shadow, still sat.

"You!" Riku growled as Sephiroth stood, a hand to his head where the skate came in contact. "It was you! I remember it now.." He pushed himself to his feet, but Sephiroth was still the taller, and he loomed over his younger brother, who met his glare with those cold, oceanic eyes of his own. "We _watched_ her fall; Me and Namine..You didn't catch _her_ just like you didn't catch him!"A finger was aimed at Sora, who crouched in the shadows although he glanced up at the other teen in utter confusion at the emotional explosion.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth smirked as the ache finally subsided, though his gaze wandered idly to the side.

"Took you a little while to figure it out, eh? But really. Do you think it matters now? I mean, aren't there other more important people to focus on that are– oh you know– still here?"

"_Why_? She was your _mother_."

"She was a liar and a thief. That whole place was supposed to belong to me. The money, everything. But she convinced our father to change his will and thus everything was left to Leon instead. Well, things are going to be different now. You can kiss the stage you once knew, goodbye."

Riku eyed him in confusion for a moment, before glancing to make sure Sora was still in one piece. He was, though he had curled up with his knees to his chest for warmth after he had started shivering.

"Awh, are you cold, Sora?" Sephiroth asked, suddenly changing the subject much to Riku's dismay. Though Sora made no motion to answer him and instead he peered threateningly at him while rocking himself back and forth. "Come here. I'll warm you up." He opened his arms, but the younger instantly refused, shaking his head just as Riku broke the gap between them.

"You'll keep your hands off him." He warned.

"I _said_ come here." But Sephiroth ignored his younger brother, and instead he accentuated his next statement with apparent aggravation. "Riku is useless to us now. I'm sure you-know-who would make great use of him. He _is_ getting sicker after all. And he agreed to let _you_ live.."

There was something in that statement that made Riku feel ill, and although there was this incessantly nagging feeling in him, as if he knew what Sephiroth was speaking of, he just couldn't recall it.

Meanwhile, Sora's eyes struggled to stay open, but only because should they have closed, which they wanted to, they would've squeezed out the bits of saline that gathered at the corners of his eyes, and at that point, he did _not_ want to show weakness, even if Sephiroth's words automatically had him defeated if he wanted to protect Riku.

Rising to his feet, he solemnly, begrudgingly stalked over to him and fit himself between the outstretched arms that then curled neatly around him once more, securely, and this time fully unwilling to unlock. Though the younger's gaze took a sudden interest on a dark spot on the floor seeing as how he wanted to avoid, at all costs, the questioning look of the other teen.

"That's better. Now, where were we? Ah yes.." Sephiroth practically purred as he settled his chin atop Sora's shoulder, though his hands returned to the bare portion of his stomach, left such by the two-piece costume. "By the time we all return to the stage, it'll be under new ownership, and everyone that chose to remain under Leon will be forced to either vacate the premises, or stay on under us. Anyone that chooses to come work for the new company is guaranteed a place." He explained, although Riku wasn't exactly registering his words very well, considering his attention was solely fixed upon the younger teen who tried desperately to keep his cool, despite the grossly wandering hands that had started to slip downwards until fingertips lingered threateningly along his upper thighs; drawing up and then back down in soft, gentle lines.

"A-And what changes do you plan to make, exactly?" Riku's voice broke only when he swallowed the gradually-forming lump in his throat from the building anxiety, though he played it off with a flick of silver bangs out of his eyes by his fingers.

Sephiroth eyed him carefully, making note of every motion, gesture, though his question sparked up another dark grin, and a small whimper escaped the younger of the three when rough hands suddenly grasped firmly at small, taut thighs.

"Oh, some pretty drastic ones. The shows will be much darker, and for "after-dark performances"..well.. I'm afraid technically you, Namine, Roxas and every other underage performer will have to go. Sora's the only one I'll take the risk with; after all, he's going to be my new partner."

Riku caught sight of Sora wince even if his gaze was still ashamedly averted, and it was about all he could stand, but as he stepped forwards, prepping to attack that is, the door to the basement once more swung open, and Xemnas appeared in the doorway.

"Get up here. We have a problem.."

Sephiroth growled lowly, and the result of that aggravation had Sora's knees buckling when the jolts of electricity from grasping hands shot straight up his spine as he gripped his thighs, pressing his thumbs into the skin in back just below his rear in a small, yet firm pinch.

"I'm..busy."

"Oh well, that's nice. But seriously. I do believe you should get up here." Xemnas muttered in reply, his shoulder leaned up against the door frame.

Silence befell the three, and Sephiroth appeared lost in thought for the moment, but then with a defeated sigh he leaned in a bit closer. "I'll be back soon, my dear" He murmured before placing a quick, mocking kiss to Sora's cheek and then shoving the boy roughly out of his grasp.

He stumbled, landing at Riku's feet before he scrambled to his hands and knees, just to crawl behind him as Sephiroth cast the two one last smirk before taking his leave, the rickety stairs creaking beneath his feet before the door closed behind the two, the sound of the lock snapping shut echoed off the basement walls.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"You interrupted my only moment of fun." Sephiroth murmured with barely a hint of disappointment as he followed Xemnas into the living room of what appeared to be a perfectly normal, liveable house.

"Fun?" Xemnas raised a brow and flipped lazily through the channels, searching out that particular news one. "What do you mean– fun?"

"What do you think?"

There was a momentary pause in their conversation as Xemnas sought out that channel, and then when Sephiroth's implication finally hit home, the other frowned and bit back the low growl.

"That's ridiculously disgusting, Sephiroth."

But before Sephiroth had a chance to retaliate, Xemnas found the channel, and the voice of the reporter at the festival was then blaring from the speakers.

"_After a bizarre turn of events here at this year's Golden Arts Festival, a child performer is kidnaped after being rescued from a potentially fatal fall during his act. The rescuer took off upon catching him and while witnesses say they never saw the vehicle, one did confirm another adolescent to follow it on roller blades, though sources confirm that this teen, who was an associate of the kidnaped, is now also missing."_

"So?" Sephiroth grumbled. "So it's on the news. Big deal. We just have to lay low until it blows over before we return home with him."

"No, watch." Xemnas returned, and upon glancing back to the t.v Sephiroth would notice the picture of Sora from that day side-by-side with an older photo of a woman and a younger child, both happy, while the child looked an awful lot like an older Sora.

"_The child, Sora, the adopted son of Squall Leonhart, owner of the famous Glass Wings Inc, bears a striking resemblance to Sora Naegino, the child presumed dead after the gruesome murder that left a mother and supposedly, son brutally slaughtered. The strange coincidence has investigators reopening a closed case after a man was charged and convicted though the boy's body was never found."_

"I thought they all thought he was a girl?" Xemnas wondered aloud, earning him a particularly disturbed look from Sephiroth.

"How long do you think that charade could've gone on for? You could change the hairstyle, but given the different costumes.." He trailed off with a sigh. "Well, what do we do then? Xehanort is going to be angry."

"There's nothing we can do." Xemas offered. "We just have to wait for now."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Naturally, there was initial concern, but Sora repelled it, pushing Riku away with another verbal barb before huddling up against the far wall, his knees to his chest, his head bowed while resisting the urge to rock back and forth.

And each time Riku would glance up from his spot on the other wall, Sora would snap, hissing out a harsh "_Don't look at me._" Until he finally gave in, a small wail escaping through the hands that had covered his face. "It's all my _fault.._"

Riku glanced up after having hung his own head, his hands locked in the middle though his elbows sat atop bent and slightly spread knees.

"What is?"

"Everything!" Sora replied while ripping his hands away from his face, just so he could slam small, tightly balled fists against the cold, stone floor. "Why she's dead, why I hurt, why people hate me, why we're here, why the company is falling apart, everything– it's all because of me!"

Half of those things Riku didn't understand, but the other half, the things with the company and such, actually dared to elicit a laugh from him.

"Funny? You think this is_ funny_?" Sora snapped, his voice a cross between anger and hurt.

Sighing then after, he shook his head, but before he could answer, a flash of white through the darkness outside iron bars that protected the window, caught his eye.

"Hey, it's snowing already." He pointed out and Sora blinked before glancing upwards since he sat directly beneath the window. Then when he looked back, he would wrap his arms around himself and shiver lightly.

"No wonder why it's so cold down here.." He murmured, before tightening up, shrugging his shoulders and pulling his knees tighter in.

Riku watched him for a moment, before dropping his own stance, his back leaning up against the wall while his legs straightened out in front of him.

"You should come away from the window. Even if it isn't open, cold air gets in through small cracks still."

A bit of a perturbed look graced angelic features, while small hands that were crossed patted at bare arms in an attempt to make himself warm.

"And where should I go? Over to you? Do _you_ want to warm me up too?" He shot defensively and also sarcastically, to which Riku snickered lightly.

"Yeah actually, though not like him."

Sora frowned, tensing as he stood, his arms were still wrapped around him, and he looked increasingly hesitant to move forwards.

"Then how?"

"Why don't you come over and see?"

Another hesitant glance, but Sora finally obliged, and when he came to stand before the seated Riku, he merely stared in awkward silence.

"Um..Sit?" Riku raised a brow questioningly as Sora only stood, making no other motion to speak let alone sit.

But sit he soon did, although poutingly, he flopped down besides Riku and pressed his back up against that wall, though he was pleased to find the air _was _considerably warmer on the other side of the room, even if still slightly chilly.

Once there, Riku moved his hands to the hem of the sweatshirt that he had put on after him and Namine's performance, just to tug it up and over his head before holding out the bunched-up fabric to the other.

"Here" he said softly, and Sora eyed it for a moment in confusion.

"But– " He started, but Riku shook his head, figuring he knew what he was about to say.

"You're smaller. You need it more. I'm fine. Not showing nearly as much skin as you are." He flashed him a grin, and Sora felt the blood rush to his face, so he reached to snatch up the offered sweatshirt, and was thankful he could hide the red hue tinting his cheeks as he slid the fabric quickly over his head.

It was big, naturally, and as it started to droop down one shoulder, Riku reached behind the younger teen, just to pull the hood up and over his head.

"There." He said before returning to his own comfortable position seated against the wall. "Feel any better?"

The hooded head bobbed up and down a few times, and Riku chuckled lightly even though then after the duo fell into silence once more; awkwardly seated side-by-side yet saying nothing, barely acknowledging the other's presence.

Though Sora settled some, after his previous small fit, nestling in the new found comfort that was Riku's sweatshirt. The heavy material felt so nice against bare skin, and since his head was engulfed in that hood, when he inhaled, he would smell what he took to be Riku, and, to him, it smelled quite good.

Maybe it was the scent that calmed his nerves, or the silence that riled them, but Sora would finally speak, uttering out a weak "_I'm sorry_" that had Riku peering curiously to his side.

"For what?"

"For ruining Beauty and the Beast, and trying to top you all the time. For not listening to you about Sephiroth, and just being a brat in general I guess..." Though he seemed to shrink against the wall with a little shiver as he rattled off that long list.

"Are you still cold?" Riku asked, ignoring Sora's apology for the moment; an act which had the younger one slightly nervous, but he nodded regardless.

Time seemed to stand still for an extra moment more before Riku lifted an arm and almost hesitatingly did he drape it over the younger one, curling it around his shoulders and drawing him close.

"Human contact..Body heat..You know.." He justified so that he, nor Sora would feel too embarrassed, and though hidden, Sora's face had reddened further than he ever had before, despite nodding in agreement.

More silence...

"You didn't ruin Beauty and the Beast, by the way." It was Riku's turn to break that silence, and he did so by offering that delayed response to Sora's apology. "You were my partner at the time, you were hurt, and you lied to me about it. You jeopardized your own safety. That's what I was angry about, and..I just maybe have used the show as an excuse.."

At this new realization Sora tensed, and pouted a bit with a small "_hmph_", arms crossing over his chest, but a mid that, Riku would be surprised to find the younger teen actually curling closer within that offered arm, and whether voluntarily or not, Riku still tightened his hold, hugging the younger teen a bit closer for added warmth for the both of them.

"As for your little challenge– well, why apologize? You can do something I can't" He stopped for a moment, tilting his head back against the wall just to send his eyes out the barred window, noticing as the snow started to gather. "But don't get used to it. That's a move perfect for someone as small and lightweight as you." He teased, while poking him in the shoulder with the index finger of the hand draped over his shoulder.

To both their pleasure, a small snicker sounded from within the confines of that hood, and Riku smiled a bit before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I– I wanna perform with you again." Sora suddenly interrupted just as Riku appeared to say soimething else. Though the silence that followed after Sora's awkward, and seemingly out-of-the-blue declaration caused Riku to raise a brow in surprise.

"Really?"

Again, that hooded mass bobbed up and down a few times, and Riku leaned his head to one side thoughtfully.

"How come?" Riku asked and Sora shrugged, even though he was busy recalling how it _was_ performing with him, his very first time, in a lead role, and with someone as good as Riku. The feelings it brought on, the lights, the audience, the music, the costumes, the ..kiss–

"It was– fun.." Sora admitted, while reaching up with his hand within the sleeve of the sweatshirt, though he reached into the hood to idly feel the heat in his face as if it would help keep him warm.

"What was– fun about it?" Riku inquired curiously, his head turned so he could fully regard him, although truthfully, he had an idea, so now he fully intended to verbally poke him until he admitted it, even though he was also sure Sora probably wouldn't, and Riku would be forced to find some way to drag it out of him.

Though as expected, he would almost instantly corner him when Riku caught sight of the difficulty with which Sora tried to answer.

"Come on, surely can't be _that_ hard to find something specific." Riku urged, while reaching up with the arm that was draped around Sora's shoulder, just so fingers could grasp at the fabric of the hood, and he yanked it back down so that face was now visible. "Must've been pretty good, considering you're beet-red."

"It just was!" Defensive walls were once again put up, but this time Riku had a new determination to break through it. It was probably a good idea to get through that defense anyway, considering they were both currently stuck in a basement, with three supposed madmen planning something diabolical upstairs and thus they were currently each other's only support.

"Was it–" Riku started, though he paused for dramatic effect. "–the kiss?"

That blush should've just glued itself to his face considering the blood just seemed to keep rushing there anyway, though Sora shook his head fast even if it _was._

"I think you're lying." Riku spoke barely above a whisper, and the smaller one besides him huffed, brows furrowing before he broke out of the elder teen's arm, shrugging it hastily off his shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself! Of all the people here I've met you have to be the most stubborn, obnoxious, arrogant, repuls-"

Eyes went wide as Sora found himself silenced when Riku shifted, withdrawing his arm just so he could turn half-way to face him, and once there, he leaned forward before Sora could react, and pressed his lips tightly to the younger teen's, who had been in the middle of insulting him.

Fear had been the initial reaction, apparent in those widely opened eyes. Sora's voiced protests was muffled in the kiss as Riku moved from his spot, draping his arm over the smaller body so his palm could press into the cold floor.

From there he shifted on his knees, his free hand moving to apply a bit of pressure on top of Sora's in order to straighten his legs out, just so Riku could move one knee to one side, and keep his other stationary so he was now straddling his waist.

The boy's fear soon gave way to denial, and Sora tried to move his head despite the messages of '_this feels nice.._' shooting to his brain. Of course as he tried, Riku's hands snuck up to trap his head in place while deepening that kiss, drawing Sora's upper lip between his teeth to nip while the the elder's tongue begged entrance into the younger one's mouth.

Eventually, and gradually, denial faded, giving way for submission as the smaller form relaxed. Widened eyes had become half-lidded, and then even closed as he gave in to the moment, allowing those sparks of pleasure that had taken him by surprise to sweep through the rest of him, coursing through his body and actually making him feel a whole lot warmer than he had, and Riku would be surprised, although pleased, to find him reacting.

Sora pushed off the wall just slightly, supported by his own hands pressing into the floor as he leaned up to return that kiss in earnest, parting his lips to allow that poking tongue.

It was at the point where pure emotions, and sensations clouded all judgement, since Sora was practically pushing himself into Riku's arms, after having reached up with his own to pull his hands from the sides of Sora's face; an act to show he no longer needed that restraint.

Riku obliged, allowing his arms to slide down and around, just to lock his hands against the small of Sora's back as the elder sat back a bit, allowing Sora to edge his way into Riku's lap after he had moved from kneeling, to sitting that is.

This time, Sora's hands had started to wander, coming to rest against Riku's face as he returned that kiss, nipping at his lower lip when Riku went for his upper, and hands that had been locked around his back parted but barely, moving to the hem of the sweatshirt and then sneaking under, the palms of his hands stretched out and spreading up the span of his back, until he reached the portions left bare by the costume beneath the shirt.

The sudden feel of his warm hands on chilled skin caused Sora to jump startled, his head slightly tilted enough to pull his lips from Riku's, and once that happened, it was like coming out of a trance. Eyes, once more widened, had darted from side-to-side before coming to rest dead-center, and then meeting with Riku's smirking gaze.

"Wh-what just happened?" He asked then, although he fully realized that his hands were still on either sides of Riku's face.

"Well, I believe we just started making out. But I could be wrong.." Riku snickered and actually leaned forwards to rest his forehead against the junction of Sora's neck and shoulder where he placed an affectionate nuzzle.

Sora released a small sound akin to a mewl when this happened, and inwardly he heard his mind screaming at him, yelling at him to _get off_, _what was he doing_, _this was wrong_, etc. The typical defenses against any sort of intimate closeness, but strangely enough, he wouldn't move, and he barely tensed.

Riku, whose hands once more locked around his back, although this time, beneath the sweatshirt, had picked up on this lack of reaction, upon Sora's dawning awareness, instantly.

"Well, now would be the time you freak out, I think. Jump back, maybe try to hit me and call me a nasty, horrible name." Another grin, and Sora frowned lightly at this implication, before he then realized that– it was true.

"Uh..well I–"

"Or–" Riku then stated with a thoughtful look, though he leaned his head to the side on Sora's shoulder, just so he could brush his lips against the bit of throat the hood of the sweatshirt draped down to reveal. "You could stop being a stubborn brat and admit it was the kiss you liked the most.."

Although it partially pained him to do so, Sora nodded, and Riku beamed triumphantly.

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Don't push it.."

With Sora not as tense anymore, Riku seemed a bit bolder, and he reached up with a hand to brush those spiky bangs out of a clouded blue gaze just to lean forwards with a kiss to his forehead.

Though Sora was far from sure about all that had just happened in the last five minutes given that his judgement _had _been clouded by pure, unhindered emotion sparked by an unexpected yet incredibly _feel-good _kiss; A feel-good kiss from Riku, the person he had hated with a raging, fiery passion.

Regardless though, he welcomed the affection submissively considering he had no other option. It was _nice_ to have something to cling to, especially in their current predicament.

Of course, in the heat of that sudden moment, neither of them had heard the sound of the door opening and closing somewhere around the middle of their _genuine_ kiss, which in turn led to them _also_ not noticing the pair of cold, glaring eyes watching from the top of the stairs.

* * *

-snickers- You know, I almost didn't leave a bad cliffie, but then I saw this oppurtunity, and I sort of rushed for it. Plus with all the feedback I got, ehh, lets just say rough waters ahead. But i'll cut it in my hidden-soon-to-be-public livejournalfor people who are absolutely adamantly against it, although I have a feeling most of you don't want to admit that you actually really want to see it xD ANYWAY..before I give too much away..

Hope you enjoyed this lovely little chapter, and I hope them finally coming together, _somewhat_,didn't seem too unrealistic given the entire buildup the whole story e.e


	25. it breaks

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Well, not much to say about this chapter. I went ahead and wrote the Seph/Sora scene :D You'll be redirected elsewhere halfway through this chapter for those that really don't want to read it. But even if you don't, you'll still have to know it's there. So nyah :P

anyway, thanks for all your wonderful reviews again, and enjoy this angsty chapter :)

* * *

-23-

...it breaks

* * *

The building in which the competition took place seemed much, much larger when not overrun with people, so Namine thought as she strolled aimlessly around the vast circular stage, her gaze fixated on the swings now secured back in place after their use. 

"We actually performed on those.." She murmured aloud, almost in disbelief that it had all actually happened. Of course, given the peculiar twist of events, the rest of the competition had been canceled, and had Namine not had other, more important things to worry about, she would've been even more devastated. Though now she only had room for one worry, and that was over her currently missing friends.

A sigh released her as she came to pause leaning up against a trampoline, while glancing out the far-off door to the snow as it gathered, coating the quiet city in a blanket of white as the night drew on.

It was purely by chance that she'd stumble upon a piece of paper on the ground that strangely caught her eye though it had nothing special about it; call it a hunch. She leaned over to pick it up, and fiddled with it between nimble fingers before the paper unfolded, bringing to view the words scribbled messily onto the page..

"Three-way Destiny?" She muttered in disgust, clearly not in favor of such a title, but then, a bit further down, a certain name sparked her interest. "Kairi..? Isn't that– Sora's friend?"

* * *

That pair of eyes watched them a few moments more, watching as the younger of the two awkwardly cuddled, for warmth no doubt, and the sense of protection that Sephiroth knew he needed by merely observing him for all that time prior to this moment. 

Someone like Sora practically screamed for it. The constant need of attention and affection by his means of acting out, not to mention the way he could never sleep on his own without having terrible dreams of events past.

Sora had told him all that of course, upon coming to trust him; his _partner_, after all.

Sephiroth sneered and continued to watch and listen as the two carried on their conversation quietly.

"So what do we do now? It doesn't look like we can get out of here.." Sora sighed and actually moved to lay his head against Riku's shoulder when he paused awkwardly and merely stared instead as if it were the wrong thing to do, or the wrong thing so soon; he wasn't sure..

Brows furrowed at the thought and he shifted, sliding back and out of the elder teen's lap much to Riku's dismay, who merely watched him as he shuffled back against the wall.

Riku followed, taking up that spot along side of him once more while shrugging lightly.

"We'll think of something. But we can't do anything until one of them comes back down again." Riku pointed.

Though as if on cue that statement brought a small chuckle and the creaking of stairs that alerted both teen's attention.

"You called?" Sephiroth snickered while stepping off that final stair, and as soon as he realized who it was, Riku slid an arm protectively around Sora's shoulders just to draw him close.

Although confused, Sora welcomed this gesture and given the past scene with Sephiroth, Sora even nestled closer that time, reluctant to lift his eyes to the man cloaked in the darkness of those basement shadows..

"Not unless you've come to let us out of here, Sephiroth." Riku growled.

"Hmph. Well, that I did– Only one of you though." Cold eyes narrowed, moving from Riku, to the smaller form cuddled up against him, fists tucked into his chest as he winced upon then hearing his name. "–Come."

Sora shook his head and Riku only held him closer.

"Fuck off, Seph" The silver-haired teen growled again, drawing a darker snicker from his brother.

Sephiroth shook his head then after and leaned a hand idly over the railing lining the staircase.

"My, my. So disobedient.. Just _what_ would your _father_ say, Sora?"

There was a bit of a distressed whine that escaped, though the smaller teen tried to bite it back, but without waiting for a response, Sephiroth continued anyway.

"You have your mother's blood on your hands. Do you want to have Riku's, too?" He warned, though Riku instantly interjected.

"Are you crazy, Sephiroth? Sora didn't kill his mother. Xehanort did, and if you knew that much about Sora, then surely you'd know _that_."

And Sora blinked before casting a curious glance at Riku, obviously surprised to find out that he knew _that_ much. Just how much more did he know?

He wouldn't have much time to wonder, however, since Sephiroth only chuckled darkly and moved over to the two before reaching down to grab Sora by the upper arm and he hoisted him to his feet despite Riku's attempts to keep him stationary.

"Let go!" He growled, though Sephiroth managed to successfully pry the boy from Riku's grasp, but when Riku lunged again, Sephiroth retaliated by twisting his fingers into the neck on the t-shirt Riku had on, on top of his skintight costume. Sephiroth then yanked him up by the collar of that shirt just to throw him up against the wall.

There was an audibly sickening smash as Riku's head came in contact with that hard stone, and although he struggled to stay conscious, his vision blurred until everything merely faded to black.

All the while, Sora, who had been clutched around the waist by Sephiroth's other arm, was kicking and screaming like mad, flailing in the grasp much to Sephiroth's aggravation before the elder tossed him like a sack over his shoulder, where it was slightly more easy to carry the tantrum-throwing teen.

"Put me down you big jerk!" He shrieked, though his pleas fell on deaf ears as they ascended the stairs, and by the time they had reached just about half-way up, Sephiroth would find himself trapped around the legs by an attacking Riku who had barely come to after having just hit his head. The force sent the elder face first into the stairs. Sora flew from his grasp, but given that his way back down was blocked, and he wasn't about to leave without Riku, he had no where else to go.

It wouldn't matter though, considering Sephiroth bounced back quickly, and after Riku had freed his legs, the man turned partially, merely in order to send a swift back-kick to the teen's jaw.

Riku's head snapped back at this unexpected retaliation, and he the sudden attack caused him to lose his footing on those few stairs, thus leading to the bad backwards fall he'd then take.

"Riku!" Sora called when he watched his friend fall back. He moved to leap forward, but found his actions hindered when Sephiroth caught him around the waist as he jumped.

"No you don't!" He growled, tightening his arm around the boy's waist, and by the time Riku came to, the two were up the stairs and the door was slammed shut; the lock once more echoing down the stairs and throughout the basement.

"Wha– ? " Groggily rubbing his head as he pushed himself to his feet, Riku would gradually come to the realization that Sora was no longer by his side, and frantically, he jumped up the stairs, three-at-a-time, fists pounding on the door madly when he reached the top. "Sora!"

"Riku–" When the sound of Riku's frantic attempts to reach him reached Sora, he growled lowly, and pounded on Sephiroth's back from his spot over his shoulder.

But Sephiroth barely seemed to notice as he carried him through the simply-furnished living room where Xemnas sat unaffected as he stared at the t.v and the weatherman with his winter storm warning for the entire area of Traverse Town.

It was then Sora turned his attention to that familiar face that he hadn't seen in so long...

"Xemnas! Xemnas, help!"

But Xemnas was stoic, unmoving as if the boy wasn't yelling his name, his arms firmly set across his chest, his head bowed though his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Don't cry to him. He won't help." He murmured as Sora continued to violently thrash around atop his shoulder, but he only frowned and growled, turning smaller fists against the side of Sephiroth's head.

"I'll kill you! Let me go! And let Riku go now!"

But this only had Sephiroth snickering faintly as he turned the corner out of the living room, and down an old, dark hall.

"Such a temper, and a mouth on you. I plan to make good use of that soon enough.." He grinned, and with one last angry wail, his yells and cries were then muffled when the door to an unknown room slammed shut behind them.

* * *

**to read the deleted scene, visit thelivejournal at deniedserenity, a link is also in the profile.**

* * *

Riku couldn't stand it any more. After having been sitting on that top step, leaning dejectedly against the door while listening helplessly to the far-off, muffled screams of his friend as Sephiroth tortured him for what seemed like an eternity, he finally mustered up enough strength to try and escape again.

The door was kicked, but it wouldn't budge at first, and it wasn't as if he could lean back much since he was at the top of a flight of stairs. But he'd have to make due.

Another kick, followed by a hard shoulder being thrown at the firmly set door while gripping fingers tightened around the knob.

The crunching of wood said it was weakening, so he turned straight and sent one last kick.

It broke half off it's upper hinge, but a quick, final kick sent the broken wood flying off the last metal clasp keeping it together, and Riku quickly jumped over what broken, jagged parts. remained.

Though with no idea where he was, he blindly explored, and came to realize he was in a kitchen just as Xemnas appeared in the doorway.

"Get the fuck back downstairs!" He growled, but Riku snickered, and as Xemas approached the teen, whose back was too him, Riku quickly snatched up one of the knives from the holder on the counter.

"_Morons_." Riku thought as he whirled around, snapping the simple kitchen tool so fast it was like a blur, and Xemnas reared back, gloved hands clutching at his face to stop the instant blood-flow as the blade ripped across the bridge of his nose.

With him temporarily incapacitated, Riku quickly bolted out the other side of the kitchen, whose doorway lead down a dark hallway that he followed upon hearing a series of muffled whimpers.

"Sora? Sora answer me!" Riku called though no sooner after did he hear the familiar whine he had come to know so well, barely calling his name.

Wasting no time after pausing before the door from which the sounds emerged, he quickly kicked it in just to find it incredibly weaker than the one guarding the basement.

And he also wasted no time in lunging forwards to the elder brother whose back was to him, and before Sephiroth could even whirl around, that sharp knife was plunged into the back of his shoulder drawing forth a multitude of blood and a sharp howl of pain as he staggered back.

Riku tensed at the sudden overbearing stench of sweat, blood and otherwise– sex that lingered, hanging on the air like a bad plague, unbearably acrid and foul, but regardless he pressed on before Sephiroth could recover, and he quickly snatched up the ravished heap of the teen on the bed, who screamed anew at the fiery burning that flared upon being moved.

Ignoring the pool of blood beneath him, Riku scanned the floor urgently until he found the desired object; the discarded sweatshirt, and after having snatched it up with one hand, while trying to balance a cradled Sora in the other, he awkwardly wrapped the shirt around the younger teen while darting to the entrance of the room, only to be met at the door by Xemnas with a face still bleeding from the surface gash.

"You.." He growled before aiming a punch that Riku easily dodged; ducking beneath the swinging arm and out the door just as the force with which Xemnas attacked had him tripping over the bits of broken door.

It didn't take much longer after that to find the front door, and the two burst through merely to be greeted by a fierce blast of icy air and whipping snow against their faces as the elder teen quickly stole down the steps of a porch into the darkness of the night, made darker by the gathering storm clouds overhead.

_Just how long had they been in there anyway_? Riku wondered, musing over all that had happened and the time it must've took. It seemed like forever, and it was hard to tell given the fact that it was night most of the time. Though since there weren't many people around, Riku figured it had to have somewhat late, even given the storm.

The house they were imprisoned in soon disappeared behind them, but now, just where were they? Riku paused long enough to fiddle with the shivering, semi-conscious teen, awkwardly sliding the shirt over his head. He didn't bother with the arms in the sleeves, but as long as Sora had _some _covering, it should've been alright, providing they found shelter _soon._

Glancing around then, he'd notice the seemingly vast space they occupied. _They were– still in Traverse Town, yes? _He thought so, since he barely saw the flicker of lights in the distance. They must've been on the outskirts of the city.

The world ahead of them was blanketed in a thick, white covering as the snow fell on the harsh winds. Riku had to squint to see, but it still did little good. Had the two been around to watch the t.v, they'd see that the winter storm warning had increased to a blizzard one, and it was clear by the winds that literally _burned _against their skin.

"We have to find a police station or something." Riku murmured while biting back the urge to shiver.

Sora shifted uncomfortably in the hold, all the while crying out at the pain that still racked his small body with each movement.

"N-no.,. N-no... p-police." He replied groggily, teeth chattering as he shivered violently.

"Why the hell not?" Riku replied, although he leaned the mass in his arms inwards towards him in an attempt to hold him closer as he carried him bridal-style, with nothing but that sweatshirt to keep him somewhat warm.

Of course, before Sora could answer, Riku's attention would be drawn to the far-off silhouette upon hearing the loud yell of "_Hey, You!_" from across the snowy streets. It was an unrecognizable voice, but given the fact that it was coming from the direction of the house they just escaped, Riku didn't linger.

"Fuck.." He uttered aloud before breaking into a run in the opposite direction. It was more than difficult given the depth of the snow, that was also gradually deepening, and the voice echoed once more from behind them.

But he ignored it, anxious and desperate to get the boy to somewhere warm before he died of hypothermia, or blood-loss, or both! Riku didn't know; he wasn't a doctor, but he could feel the warmth of blood seeping through the oversized sweatshirt that he had Sora wrapped in, and every so often the boy would sigh and shiver,

"Stay with me, Sora." Riku urged while turning the corner of a new building that he happened upon. "Don't pass out."

"R-riku" Between shivers and barely audible whimpers. "I-I'm c-cold.."

"I know.." The elder teen replied sympathetically. "We'll find the hotel soon and get you warm.."

Though, Riku would soon learn he'd made a mistake and the turn he took led them both down a particularly deep alleyway. Of course, it went unrealized until the dead-end came into clear view, and Riku turned with the intention of making his way out when he was stopped by the figure of a shadow barely visible against the cold, dark night and the thick sheet of snow.

"Hold it _right_ there." came the unfamiliar voice.

* * *

-bouncesgiggle- all these cliffies just present themselves. but don't worry. i'm not overusing the same old crap o.o anyway..Yeah this chapter was..ehhh, but still, i hope those interested in the lemon enjoyed it o.o mehehehe. and don't hate me for it please XD 


	26. torn and broken

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

This chapter is long and slow. Tried to make things realistic, with the angst and all, but it was quite a bit of a headache to write -.o Still a bit enjoyable though, more underlying fluff as the two get closer xP

Heheheh, This story has exceeded the paopu predicament. This surprises as well as pleases me >:D Thank you kindly once again! and enjoy this chapter. and I also apologize for the typos again. When proofreading I sort of get..zombie-esque, if that makes sense. I'll read, it'll make sense and look good, but i really won't be paying attention ;

* * *

-24-

torn and broken

* * *

The hotel, which Namine thought to resemble a motel more, was particularly crowd less that night, or perhaps it was merely due to the late night hour. Either way, she paced the stretch of narrow hallway anxiously, pausing every so often just to look out the window at the blanketed second district; squinting into the snowy canopy in hopes to see those two missing figures. 

"It's late." Leon murmured while stepping up along side of her. "You should get to bed."

"How could you possibly expect me to sleep?" She kept her eyes glued to the glass of the door, staring out at the snowy night while trying to keep her tone in check; her voice still remaining calm and friendly despite her visible aggravation. "They're both out there, _missing_, and they could be hurt or worse!"

"I know..But there is nothing we can do right now. The police are searching.. "

Namine sighed and turned from the door, but only to slump her weight against it.

"I really hope they're alright..I don't know what I'll do if I lose him too.."

* * *

Riku shook his head after feeling the bit of snow gather there, along with on his shoulders. Turning his eyes down to the trembling heap in his arms he'd see the snow melting on Sora's face, so he'd quickly lift a hand from beneath the younger teen, tightening his other hand around his back to keep him supported while he wiped away the lingering moistness that dripped into half-closed eyes, and once done, Riku returned his attention to the figure blocking their path. 

"Go away. We're not going back with you!.."

The shadow urged forwards a bit, until features could barely be made out in the darkness, particularly bright green eyes and that spiky mop of red hair.

"Easy there, I'm not here to take you back anywhere"

"Then what do you want?"

"Are you– Riku?"

Green eyes narrowed as he held Sora closer, though he noticed out of the corner of his gaze that the boy was trying to turn his head, his own eyes squinting to make out the familiar face.

"Who're you?" Riku responded with that same biting edge in his voice.

"Axel..I was told I'd find Sora here.." He replied while canting his head in the direction of the covered heap, but when he caught sight of a small bit of blood staining the bottom portion of the sweatshirt, his eyes narrowed in utter concern.

Riku eyed him for a few moments more until Sora made a noise that was closely related to a whimper.

"Come on. The city is this way. We gotta get him to a hospital" Axel murmured and without waiting for Riku's response after that, he moved out of the way of the path, but Riku was still hesitant to follow.

Of course, with no other option, he _did_ move past him, out of that dead-end, and was temporarily relaxed to find Axel moving in the direction of the faint lights in the distance. It meant they were still going in the direction away from which they came anyway. So he couldn't have been leading them back to that house.

Though Riku still didn't know who this was _or_ his connection to Sora, he still had that gut instinct to trust him. So he did.

* * *

A groan, barely audible in the new darkness of the room, was heard only by Xemnas as he stood panting in the doorway.

In a pain-driven fit, the only light; the lamp on the dresser, had been thrown from its spot and currently lay in sharp glass shards all over the floor; the lightbulb included. Thus the two were enshrouded in blackness given the lack of natural light from outside.

"You– fucking– idiot." Xemnas spat as he reached up with his gloved hand to brush away a new wave of blood that dripped from his small flesh wound.

Sephiroth wasn't so lucky, but it wasn't fatal either. He crouched over the bed, breathing lowly after having already adjusted to the sharp blasts of pain resonating throughout his entire being, before he finally reached up to grasp the hilt of the sharp kitchen knife embedded firmly in his shoulder.

Gritting his teeth, he clutched it in a tight grasp and gave a quick yank. It came free after a moment of resistance, bringing with it a spurt of blood and a bit of a growl from the man.

"What? This is the reason Sora's alive. If it weren't for me, Xehanort would've killed him already." He growled after grimacing at the new surge of agony. "Now, do we have band-aids or something? I believe I'm bleeding profusely.." He drifted off his initial subject so nonchalantly that even Xemnas seethed as he watched him grip his bloody shoulder.

"Yes, but you see, the funny thing is.. What you did is known as rape. You're a criminal now. So all hope of your little plan of revenge is shot to hell. Good job, I must say."

Despite the bitter sting of his wound, Sephiroth chuckled and stood from his spot on the bed, moving to overstep the broken shards of glass and then door that also lay in pieces on the floor.

"I've been a criminal way before this, but be that as it may, Sora will not turn me in. Given all that's happened to him, bringing unnecessary attention to himself could result in old wounds being ripped open, and he won't have it. Over the last two months we've grown incredibly close you know." He snickered with a grin. "He wouldn't elaborate much on his time at the orphanage. But I knew enough anyway from you and Xehanort. Thus it surprises me that you'd start playing the role of "_Angel of Reason_" now after one such as yourself was always so cruel to him."

Xemnas seemed unfazed by the statement, and truthfully he was. Arms set over his chest as the cut finally started to cease its bleeding. It wasn't deep at all, but it was noticeable; stretching from one cheek across the bridge of his nose to the other.

"I would say it's none of your business. But I guess I'd be lying now, wouldn't I?"

"Indeed" Sephiroth replied with a most malevolent smirk as he moved to the doorway and out into the hall. "Where is Xehanort anyway? I'm sure he has the tools to fix this wound to avoid the publicness of a hospital?"

To Sephiroth's aggravation, Xemnas laughed out loud; a dark, mocking chuckle that had the other frowning.

"What's so funny?"

"Xehanort has returned to the islands."

Upon hearing this, Sephiroth sneered, although it was more of a mask to hide the bit of worry that sparked up. Clearing his throat, he turned to face him and did his best to reform his expression into one of pure apathy.

"Well then I guess I better hold out for the quick trip back by _air_."

* * *

The nervous lingering silence between Namine and Leon as they sat aimlessly in the hotel lobby, was broken only when the jingle of Leon's cell phone sounded, and he quickly dug it out before flipping it open and putting it to his ear.

"They're _were_? – Alright, we're on our way."

Hopeful, Namine turned her attention to him as he closed the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Where are they?"

"They're at the hospital.."

**-**o**O**o**- **

The duo quickly called for a cab; though there was great difficulty to find one willing to drive in the storm. But when one finally _did _show, the driver was fairly compensated once they reached their destination.

Thankfully, it wasn't so crowded. A few scattered people littered the emergency room, including Axel and Riku, who both sat side-by-side while also looking rather grim.

Riku had an ice-pack pressed to his lip after having wiped it free of a bit of dried blood that he hadn't realized gathered there until Axel pointed it out; a wound most likely obtained from Sephiroth's kick to his jaw.

Neither said anything to each other after that, though when the other two noticed them, Namine would rush over to Riku eagerly.

"Riku!" She called, and he had stood to welcome the gesture; a single arm curled around her lower back as she threw her arms around his neck. "What happened? Are you alright? Why's your lip swollen? Where's Sora?" Her barrage of questions settled as she watched Leon move over to Axel, and he extended a hand.

"Axel, right?" He inquired, seemingly remembering the face from his trips to the orphanage.

"Heh, glad to see you remembered." The red-head replied amicably while taking the offered hand.

It was then that Riku gently pried Namine off him, just so he could move his attention to the two.

"So, you know him?" Riku asked Leon, earning him a smirk from the stranger.

"Yeah. He works at the orphanage." He affirmed with a nod.

"I tried to tell him, but he just didn't want to believe me." Axel shrugged and looked over his shoulder aimlessly as Riku huffed while sitting back down in place, Namine quickly following in the seat besides him.

"Well after all that's happened, excuse me for not being so overly trusting of strangers." He returned, though his words brought back the concern for the other immediate issue at hand.

"Where's Sora?" The question from Namine that remained unanswered was now asked by Leon, and Axel and Riku both glanced up with a hint of worry in their glances.

"They just took him into triage.." Axel solemnly replied with a bit of a sigh, though Riku added with a sardonic scoff that "_they really need to just stop his bleeding and let him go, since it isn't as if he's going to come forwards._"

"Come forwards with what?"

Riku shot him a nasty look, as if totally bewildered he didn't realize it right away. But how could one know off-hand exactly what was happening if they've never before dealt with it?

Leon narrowed his eyes as the only response to Riku's harsh glare though he failed to answer, and Leon didn't ask again, though it didn't really matter.

Before either of the two could respond _anyway_, a doctor had emerged; clipboard in hand, and he joined the group under the assumption it was the associates of the boy that had previously been brought in.  
"Sora's parent or guardian?" He asked while flipping the pages back over the board.

"That'd be me." Leon replied, following the doctor as he moved across the waiting room and through the door, though he stopped him just at the start of the long hallway leading to the back of the hospital.

"Sora– Didn't want me to conduct the questioning let alone the actual physical examination, so we have a female doctor trying. But he still isn't cooperating much..Is there someone that could come talk– "

"Wait, _cooperate_? What's going on?"

But before the doctor could answer, a shrill yell caused them both to look up, and fearing the worst, the doctor rushed to the room, Leon following close behind.

When they got there, they'd find Sora, still in the bloody sweatshirt, though he had fit his arms into the sleeves, letting the shirt droop well past his front to mid thigh.

The nurse and female doctor were present, both very sweet-looking and soft spoken as they tried to gently reason with him. They were, after all, fully trained in handling these sorts of patients, whose reactions were far from uncommon.

"Now, Sora, was it? That's a pretty name..We just want to ask you a few small questions."

"Don't touch me!" The boy shrieked and ducked away from the friendly-faced nurse who was put in charge of conducting the necessary examination. Despite the pain still coursing like lava through his veins, Sora saw red every where he looked, and despite the friendly coo's of the woman as she tried to settle him, he'd see a mirror image of cold, unfeeling eyes shattering the fragile-like-glass condition of his sanity.

That defensive instinct had involuntarily kicked in, despite his affliction and the blood which still lingered, staining the back of Riku's sweatshirt when the doctors couldn't settle him down enough to treat his wounds. Though it was an instinct which coupled with the bits of reality he still grasped, and he knew even though he hurt and at that moment felt like everyone else was going to hurt him, in the back of his mind he knew he let on that he _hadn't_ be hurt. It was something he wanted, he wanted it, he did..

The commotion carried out into the waiting room, and after the doctor and Leon rushed in, they were followed by the rest who uninvitedly forced their way to the back; Riku, in particular, followed the sounds of that childish yelping until he found the room they were in.

"Sora!"

Sounded the only voice that seemed distinguishable to him, and thus caused the younger teen to halt in his rampage only to then draw those blue eyes; wide with fright, over to the doorway, and the silver-haired teen that blocked the entrance.

There was a moment of confusion it would seem, since Sora blinked, almost as if trying to register in his mind who it was again. But when realization finally dawned on him, in the form of a quick flash of memory of a dark basement and an awkward kiss, he quickly lunged, throwing his arms around Riku's waist and burying his face in his t-shirt clad stomach after the force with which he pounced sent them both tumbling to the ground.

Forgeting all that had happened up to that one recalled moment; all the hatred and the tension prior that is. Nothing made sense anymore to the younger teen, who hadn't even tried to fight back the sobs which racked the small frame held tightly in stronger arms.

"They wanna hurt me.." He wailed, his voice muffled by the fabric Riku's shirt.

"No.." Riku started, while gently raking his fingers through soft brown hair still dampened from the gathered snow. "They want to fix you..You're hurt, Sora. You need to let them."

"Sora?" The friendly-faced female doctor crouched besides the pair, though she kept a comfortable distance. "Would you like him to stay with you during the exam?"

Without looking up, and also without uncoiling himself from around Riku's waist, Sora nodded, though he only clung harder. His fingers digging into Riku's shirt around his back.

Though the affection was welcomed, and even slightly smiled upon, Riku slid his hands to his wrists in order to gently pry him off.

"Well you need to let go and turn around in order to answer the doctor, Sora." He spoke gently, but firmly, and though he looked slightly hurt, Sora gave a single nod, and turned to face the doctor, though still kneeling with small fists settled atop his thighs.

The rest of the group, Leon included, were ushered out and the door closed tightly behind the three remaining. Once gone, the lady introduced herself as Amber, and after having explained, in simple terms, what she was going to be doing, she picked up her clipboard and a pen in her free hand and started with basic conversation with the intention of easing the younger teen into answering more of the difficult questions.

"So, Sora. How old are you?"

"Fourteen"

"I see, and when are you going to be fifteen?"

".."

Amber finished scribbling the first few notes of the evening, but then stopped when she realized that her simple question had gone unanswered.

Glancing up and to him, she'd note him sitting as he was, but looking incredibly uncomfortable; even somewhat distressed. "What's wrong, Sora?" She questioned softly, Though still he wouldn't answer, and after that bit of quietness, Riku's hand found its way to Sora's shoulder where it settled reassuringly before he spoke.

"I don't know if this would help any, but Sora was an orphan for a long while, so we don't exactly know all of his family history and stuff.." Other than the obvious, but it wasn't his place to bring that up..so he figured.

"I see.." Amber replied while scribbling down a few more notes. "That is quite useful to know." She paused, the back of her pen pressed to her lips in thought. "Sora, did you remember your birthday before tonight?"

The younger teen's expression softened, but he failed to answer, part of him feeling incredibly ashamed for having to shake his head.

"That's sort of weird, Sora.. Why can't you remember your own birthday?" Riku questioned while the hand that had been on his shoulder then moved to the back of his head where it lazily rested.

Swallowing the anxious lump forming, Sora made a small noise that was something of a whimper and a whine, and Amber immediately interjected before the question had him too upset.

"It isn't weird at all. It just means that Sora hasn't had a particularly easy life." She remarked with the sweetest of smiles possible before turning her attention to her clipboard to mark down a few _more_ notes, especially regarding his apparent memory problems. "It's not uncommon after witnessing or experiencing bad events that one may find themselves not remembering certain things." She used the terms "bad events"in place of _traumatic experiences _on purpose, in order to keep things simple, and not as frightening.

A word such as _bad_ compared to one such as _traumatic_ seemed, at least to her, vastly different in the eyes of a young teen.

Riku thought this over for a moment, that is until his pensive state was broken by the sound of the chair moving back, and Amber then standing with her clipboard in hand.

"Okay, Sora. I just want to start off with a few basic things. I need to listen to your heart and take your blood pressure. But I need you to put on this hospital gown. Can you do that for me?"

There was a bit of hesitation, but after casting a quick glance at Riku, who urged him on with a single nod, Sora turned back and nodded as well.

"Alright then. Do you still want Riku to stay?"

"Yes, but he needs to not look." He practically pouted, though for the first time that night Riku chuckled lightly, and he stood from his spot seated behind him and turned away to face the wall.

"I'm gone." He said, and Amber smiled as she held out the gown which Sora took awkwardly as he struggled to his feet, though he stumbled a little on numbed legs.

Amber had turned her attention to her clipboard where she summed up the first of her findings while Sora changed, which took only a few seconds being he had to slip the messy sweatshirt off his head and then his arms into the holes of the gown.

It left very little to the imagination, and Sora would find himself with much aggravation while trying to close it himself in back.

Hearing the rustling of the paper shirt, Amber turned and patted the table.

"Here."

He was hesitant, but moved over the bed anyway, and with the help of the little step stool, he was able to gingerly climb atop, though he winced when he sat, and upon noticing this, she aided him in leaning back.

When he was all sprawled out was when she took the basic stats, though when she moved the piece of the stethoscope into the neck of the shirt in order to listen to his heart, she'd make many a mental note of the reddish marks around his neck; most likely from teeth, or nails.

Following that, she took his blood pressure, cleverly before asking him any intrusive questions so as not to make him any more nervous than he already was and thus get any more of an inaccurate reading, she then checked eyes and ears, nose and throat, reactions, responses, though those seemed a tad off, but that was to be expected.

After all had been recorded, and he was able to gently sit up, Amber had wheeled her chair around infront of him and with his consent, she delved a little deeper into what had occurred, asking more personal questions about the nature of the rape, things like "how long has it been since he hurt you and now?" Again she focused on the wording of her questions, even if each question distinctly drew the response of "_It wasn't a rape._"

"I never said rape" She replied gently. "I asked when did he hurt you." was how she'd reword it.

"He didn't hurt me. I wanted it."

Riku scoffed from his spot, now leaning up against the wall with arms firmly crossed.

Amber looked pensive for a moment, sifting through the ways which she could get more of a sucessful response from him without being too forceful in her questioning.

Finally, she leaned in, just so her eyes could seek out those of his own that were instantly averted.

"I need to know exactly what occurred in order to make the physical hurting go away. You can tell me what you want to tell me, that's fine. But in order to make the bleeding stop, I have to know how it happened, and you have to tell me as much as you can."

Sora sighed, though his eyes finally wandered up to Riku.

"He needs to go outside.." He pouted, and Riku huffed lightly, but obliged, even if he didn't go very far.

He positioned himself exactly outside the door, listening intently to the muffled voices as Sora relayed exactly what occurred, though Riku couldn't make out the details much to his dismay.

**-**o**O**o**- **

It was a long and difficult process; especially the actual physical examination and evidence collection, not that they'd be using it given that Sora incessantly declared how he wasn't raped and he didn't want to go testify "and crap". Amber noted this all to be expected reactions following the rape, and before they were finally ready to leave, after Sora's wounds had been treated and he had been loaded down with prescriptions to take home to aid in his physical healing, she pulled Leon and Riku aside.

"It's very important that he return to his normal activities as if this didn't happen. The more he's busy, the less he'll have time to think about it" She had said.

When the time finally came to leave, Riku stood outside the bathroom in wait of Sora, who was currently dressing in the sweatshirt and pajama pants that Namine had grabbed out of his bag upon request.

After he emerged, newly dressed, Riku would notice the somewhat dazed look on his face, along with those half-lidded eyes. He even stumbled at one point, until Riku broke his fall by catching him by the upper arms.

"Dizzy.." Sora complained, and Riku attributed that instantly to the small amount of painkillers that the doctor had allowed in his system.

"Well, hop on then." He replied before turning away from him and crouching slightly forwards, his arms outstretched behind him.

Sora instantly took up the offer, practically falling against him, and Riku snickered a little barely as he hoisted the boy up, his arms hooking around Sora's legs while Sora lazily slid his own arms around Riku's neck, and with his head leaned against the back of Riku's, Sora instantly dozed off.

**-**o**O**o**- **

When the ordeal was over, and the group found themselves back at the hotel, no one knew what to say or how to act. Sora had thought he wanted to be alone, but when Riku went to check on him, he'd find the boy hauled up in the far corner of the room, knees pulled to his chest and held there by tightly grasping arms, murmuring to himself incoherently. He had woken up since they left, and though he tried, he couldn't fall back to sleep, no matter how nauseous and uncomfortable the medication made him; both the painkillers and the cream applied to external wounds.

Then as Riku moved closer; going unnoticed by Sora, he'd gradually become able to make out what he was muttering, and it was all along the lines of "_my fault, my fault, all my fault_" and given their conversation during their imprisonment, he could only imagine just exactly what ran through the boy's head, especially after what had just taken place.

"Sora..?" He spoke gently, softly and ever so gradually he broke through the younger teen's apparent trance it would seem, since widened blue eyes, strangely glazed over, moved up to him for a brief second, before his gaze was instantly averted.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered

"For what?" Riku replied as he slid into a sitting position besides his friend, who couldn't even bring himself to look up.

"I'm worthless, I shouldn't have said yes to that and let it happen." To Riku's slight aggravation, he blatantly lied in that statement, and while the doctor had told Riku and Leon that denial, and alterations of how things happened _were_ to be expected, Riku knew it all actually transcended _just_ that. Sora _wanted_ people to think that he allowed it all to happen. It would be easier on him in the long-run anyway.

"Sora, you are _not_ worthless, this was not your fault, and you didn't let that happen. I refuse to believe that. " Riku tried to reason in as gentle a tone as possible. But it was hard to convince someone who was as stubborn as Sora, and also as traumatized as he was as well.

The boy shook his head, shaking brown strands that were unkempt due to the wetness outside, but it was the last thing on his mind obviously.

"I did. He asked me if I wanted to, and I said yes. End of story. I swear."

"Sora.." Riku murmured and Sora clenched his eyes shut tight, forcing back the whine that threatened before slamming a balled fist against the floor.

"Damn it Riku! Just lay off, okay? Leave me alone!" He curled up, tucking his fists into his chest after that outburst; unable to glance up at the slightly hurt expression Riku wore.

Though he started to oblige, rising from his place in order to take his leave when a pair of arms around his newly-straightened legs stopped him.

"No! Don't go, don't leave me!" Sora then cried out in a sudden change of heart, and Riku instantly sat back down before reaching out to take hold of his upper arms gently, just to lift him up and tug him towards him. One of Riku's arms slid around his shoulders, holding the younger teen so he was tilted slightly inwards, and the hand of that arm then moved up to rest against the side of Sora's head, ushering it to Riku's shoulder.

"Relax.." He murmured, somewhat indifferently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sora inhaled deeply, taking in the warm air of the hotel room along with the scent of Riku given his closeness, and tense muscles seemed to gradually relax in the hold as he allowed his head to be laid on the offered shoulder.

"H-he dropped me.."He hoarsely whispered after clearing his throat.

To that, Riku released a small _'hmm' _and leaned his head gently against the top of the younger's.

"You'll admit that he dropped you, but you won't admit that he raped you? Why is that?"

"Because he didn't! You weren't there! How would _you_ even know!"Sora insisted with a growl; instantly tensing in that gentle hold, even if Riku wouldn't relent.

"Well, besides the fact that I could hear you from the basement screaming and begging for him to stop? You wouldn't be half as scared to be alone right now if you _were_ willing."

Sora whined, though despite his utterance of distress, he curled into the embrace, turning and reaching to twist his fingers in the fabric of Riku's shirt as his arm draped over the elder teen's chest.

The arm of his that had been at his side then reached up to curl around Sora's front, interlocking with the hand of the arm already draped back and around the younger's shoulder and Sora welcomed the gesture despite the slight confusion and doubt that haunted the corner of his mind, buried by all the torturous scenes between him and Sephiroth replaying over and over in his head.

Sora_ still_ relaxed in the elder's arms, completely welcoming and even _appreciative_ of the comfort and security he felt from Riku.

But when the door then barely creaked open, Sora jumped startled, causing Riku's arms to tighten slightly, though merely in a motion to calm him before he got too riled up.

"It's only Namine" Riku pointed out as the girl wandered over and offered a quiet smile and a wave before curling Indian-style in front of the two.

"How're you feeling, Sora?"

He regarded her with a blank expression, and never left his position curled up against Riku, though his eyes did wander curiously to the folded paper she clutched in her grasp.

"W-Whats that?"

"I found it at the stage. I was going to ask you about it since I think it was meant for you.."

She fiddled with the paper for a moment before holding it out for him to take, and Riku withdrew his arms, just enough for Sora to reach out to take the offered paper, though he still remained half turned against the elder teen.

One handed, he slid his fingers within the folds and opened it, but once he realized what it was, he felt his eyes start to tear up.

"No.." He murmured, and the two eyed him confusedly.

"No?" Riku repeated, and Sora closed his eyes tight while shaking his head. He went to crumble the paper, but Riku snatched it before he had the chance. "What's this?"

"It's Kairi's. She gave it to me. Now give it back!" He reached out to grab it, but Riku held it higher while trying to read the words messily scribbled.

"You were going to crumble it." Riku stated while quickly scanning what was written.

"I feel bad.." He whined, although he couldn't even tell himself why he felt like he couldn't face _Kairi _any more. "Come on, Riku!"

"It's really good.. She's a really good writer." Namine pointed out. "It's a really awesome story."  
By then, Sora had successfully snatched back the paper, and for the first time since he left for the festival he was able to skim its contents.

"It looks pretty intense so far. But it looks like she left us hanging, I think. I wasn't able to finish it.." Riku snickered sarcastically while sliding that arm around Sora's waist just to offer a small squeeze. "When we get back you'll have to email Kairi and get the rest of it."

For some reason, Sora felt rather good at those words, considering it was like the sure-fire sign that all tension between the two teens had been laid to rest, as if their time in the basement wasn't enough that is. This meant he had access into Riku's room again, and Sora found this to be especially comforting.

Forcing out the smallest, weakest of smiles, he nodded and held out the paper for Riku to take should he want to, since, as he stated, he hadn't exactly finished it by the time Sora snatched it away

"Fine, read the rest of it." He muttered lightly, and as if on cue, Riku snatched it back with that characteristic grin plastered on his face.

"Crappy title though."Riku affirmed, earning himself an elbow to the ribs. Though Sora's bit of playful aggression only made the elder smile, and he returned it with an affectionate nudge of his head against his.

Meanwhile, Namine eyed the two; watchful eyes moving from Riku to Sora, and then back to Riku again.

"Hm, I guess I've missed something exciting, huh?"

Riku flashed her a knowing grin, even if Sora blushed beneath the smirk she returned.

"Maybe..I'm not all too sure if things are set in stone yet, but I sure wouldn't mind if they were.." He murmured lowly; his head turning to face Sora, who had looked away to hide that reddish hue creeping embarrassedly across his face.

There was a squeak of a response, but other than that, Sora felt his throat go dry, and the words he wanted to say wouldn't come out, so he stopped trying, although his head did return to laying on that shoulder while reaching down to rest his hand against the hand that currently curled around his stomach.

For the moment, it was all the reassurance Riku would need, especially since he wasn't about to push him into saying anything along those lines so soon.

"This will do for now." He assured playfully, holding him closer as Namine chuckled.

"Well, It's about time." She muttered before reaching out toward the paper that Riku held "Gimme."

Riku returned the paper to Namine, while confusedly, Sora looked up with a rather bewildered look.

"Why do you want it?"

Namine smiled widely and folded the paper another time before stuffing it into the pocket of her pajama pants.

"You'll see. A few creative changes– and..yeah"

Riku rolled his eyes, though even if he knew what she meant, Sora was still sort of confused.

"It depends on if there's anything to return to." He said somewhat somberly, and Namine arched a brow curiously.

"What do you mean?"

He looked to her, and sorted through the memories of earlier; of all that Sephiroth had told him and Sora, but just before he answered, the door to the room opened once more, and Leon stuck his head in.

"I just got off the phone with Cloud." He murmured. "They're _all_ back home."

* * *

Minor cliffie, but not as bad as the other ones, right? hah, i still hope you all come back anyway xD -heartheart-


	27. the dead boy

**O**n G**l**a**s**s **W**i**n**g**s**

--**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Sorry for the day break. I was actually out all day yesterday ;) But still had this chapter up today for you all. So hah. Nothing much to say. Thanks for all your reviews again, it's craaaazy :D

* * *

-25-

the dead boy

* * *

It was nearly four a.m when Cloud called; concerned when he saw Sephiroth but no Sora, or any of them for that matter.

"–And when Cloud went to ask he said that Seph just ignored him and went to his room" Leon finished explaining after having moved into the hotel room with the three.

"Was anybody with him? Xehanort?" Riku then asked, though Leon shook his head.

"None of them." Came Leon's reply, although after, he looked a bit pensive, distressed even when he continued. "It worries me that he's back there before us. Sephiroth– always seemed to be planning something."

"He plans to take over the company, obviously. He told us." Riku added in a particularly nonchalant fashion.

"Are you sure?"

"He _told_ us, genius."

"But he doesn't know any– "

"Xehanort has money. And they've probably already won over our investors. We don't know his exact plan, but one of those three are going to be the new owner of _Glass Wings _when we get back." Riku explained solemnly, and all the while Sora remained curled up against him, trying desperately to fall asleep even if it seemed like an impossible endeavor, so he was forced to remain awake to listen to this particularly sad conversation.

Riku glanced over to Namine to see how she was taking it, but she had stood and started for the door without so much as a confident rebuttal.

"I have an email to write." She grumbled much to the surprise of the others.

Leon watched her go curiously though he started to follow when he paused, just so he could turn to address the two one last time.

"Get some sleep. We'll probably be here all day if I can't find an airport close enough that's open."

Once they all left, and after having been a bit more calmed by Riku's presence, Sora was able to detach himself, merely so he could lean back against the wall with his head leaned back as well; eyes drifting thoughtfully closed in the new silence that had fallen upon the two.

"I have a bit of a confession to make." Riku finally broke that quietness, though his statement instantly caught the younger's attention.

"Huh?"

The elder tensed slightly, clenching his fists in his lap as he worded everything in his head. He knew he wanted to tell him the not-so-nice things he had been doing regarding all of Kairi's messages, but after having just established a semi-relationship, one that he only wanted to improve, he didn't want Sora to up and hate him after this, which was very, very possible.  
But before he could respond, the door had swung open again, causing Sora to jump startled once more, though when the flash of red was the first thing that caught his eye, the boy instantly calmed, and even leapt up to rush the entering figure, merely to pounce on him in a particularly affectionate hug despite the small, jealous glare from Riku.

"Axel!"

He had to pry the clinging teen off, though he did so gently, returning the affection with a bit of a grin.

"Nice to see you too, kid.."He said while moving a hand to ruffle messy brown hair. Sora offered a weak smile at the gesture, and when Axel moved over to the other side of the room, just to sit on the bed opposite Riku in the corner, Sora followed and plopped down besides him. "So, feeling any better?" Axel inquired when Sora was comfortably seated, though after much shifting to have gotten himself so. Of course, Axel's question sparked a bit of feigned curiosity, and he played it out with a cant of his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently enough, such that Riku sighed a bit, and Axel regarded him with utmost curiosity coupled with bewilderment.

"You know. After– what happened?"

"Huh?"

"That– the rape?" He was finally blunt after having sifted through his words, and Sora instantly frowned, brows furrowing while small fists clutched the blanket of the bed on either side of him.

"I was not raped! Why does everyone keep saying that!"

Axel had a face-fault upon hearing this, and he glanced to Riku who had taken on a rather annoyed tone at that point.

"What do you mean? You were to raped! We saw the blood and how injured you were! Don't give me that shit you weren't raped!"

"Axel.." Riku warned given Axel's outburst. Those weren't exactly the best things to say to someone who had just undergone such an ordeal. "The doctor said to expect this reaction. Let him think what he wants if it'll help him heal faster." Though Riku knew full well that this was more an act than any symptom of post traumatic stress disorder, although somewhere he figured that post traumatic stress disorder contributed too. It only aided the lie anyway.

"I know what happened." Sora interjected in response to Riku. "– and I told you, Riku. He asked and I said yes. The end."  
"Kid, you _better_ tell me it was rape before I kick your ass for having consensual sex with a man that I was told was nearly three times your age!"  
Sora let himself fall backwards, sprawling out on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest; eyes fixed on the ceiling while against his better judgement, Riku actually snickered at that. 

"You're just as annoying as ever. Why'd you even come out here anyway?"

"As if_ you're_ one to talk, you little brat. But anyway, I came out here because we were all concerned given your lack of responses and all. I went to that circus place and was told– "

"Wait, responses? To what?" Sora cut him off after having sat up, pushing himself back into a sitting position.

Riku shifted uncomfortably in his spot, though his face remained unreadable as he waited for Axel to reveal what _he_ had planned on telling him, or rather, confessing.

"I had Kairi keep emailing you. We saw this guy around the orphanage all the time, and Kairi kept insisting it was your father. Got this feeling that something wasn't right, so I came to check on you. But some guy there told me you had gone to perform in some festival in Traverse Town. So I came here then."

All color that had just returned after such a traumatic night seemed to drain again from the younger teen's face, and his eyes drifted to Riku, who continued to sit in silence; looking neither incredibly uncomfortable, or perfectly at ease either.

"H-how many letters did you say she wrote?" He asked with a bit of an uneasy quiver to his voice. 

Axel thought for a moment, though in the end he scratched at the back of his head thoughtlessly.

"Don't really know. A lot though. I know I kept telling her to. And when I asked she'd say you didn't respond, although IOL said you read some of them, others said you just deleted them."Sora blinked, and felt the prick of anger start in his chest as he sent a glare to Riku, who by then looked as if ready to explain.

"_You_ told me she hadn't emailed.."

"I was going to tell you after the festival. You couldn't be distracted– "

"But you _still_ lied!"

"I had to.."

"You didn't have to lie, Riku. It was important that his other friends knew he was okay." Axel tilted his head downwards as he spoke thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his chest, though his words only drew him a glare from the teen.

"He was going to compete in a competition where he could've died. He needed to be focused, and a girlfriend wasn't going to help him keep his focus."

"I thought we already agreed she wasn't my girlfriend, Riku!" Sora snapped, small fists balled as he advanced rather threateningly.

"Hmph.." For some reason unknown to both of them, Riku actually sneered. But the message he unknowingly passed off to Sora with that look, had the boy somewhat horror-stricken.

"Huh? But..the kiss.." He paused, catching Riku's sudden concerned look upon Sora as he started to bring up that scene in the basement. "S-so..You faked it..Like that time in the alleyway..you're just toying with me..everything– You just wanted to make _this_ happen so you could hurt me! I hate you Riku!"

Without waiting for Riku's chance to disprove that statement, Sora turned and fled after his seemingly unwarranted explosion. Axel and Riku both watched him go with surprised eyes before an arm of Axel's extended to catch him, though he missed by mere seconds before the younger of them quickly darted out of the room.

"Sora!" Riku called, but it was too late by then. Sighing, he slumped against the wall with a hand to his forehead. "I wouldn't expect him to believe _that_. But I guess we should expect those sorts of reactions for a while. Still, I wonder what he meant by _this_?"

Axel "hmmed" thoughtfully as he eyed the door as it slightly creaked shut.

"I should go talk to him." He affirmed, but as he went to stand, Riku stopped him.

"Don't. Just let him go. He needs to realize he's wrong on his own."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Sora decidedly returned to the room later that night, he was a little disturbed to find Riku supposedly sleeping; curled up on the side facing the window with his back to him and the door.

He eyed him for a moment, noting in particular the curve of his form beneath the blanket, and how it was barely visible in the darkness of the room.

Sighing a bit after, he climbed into his own bed, sleepily though also gingerly, taking care not to upset the sting he felt in rear and other sore muscles alike, but after he climbed beneath the thick, somewhat_ scratchy_ wool blanket, he merely sat and turned his half-lidded gaze to the mattress-top.

Pressing small fists into the comforter between slightly spread legs, Sora tried to bite back the sting of tears at the back of his eyes, but he failed miserably. There was a bit of a whine that emitted, and as he leaned over, he'd note his own tears pooling on the blanket.

Though he also knew he deserved to be so miserable. How could he possibly be so weak? And furthermore, so mean..

He couldn't help it though. He couldn't fight off Sephiroth, and he couldn't block out Riku anymore; not that he even wanted to at that point.

_  
So then why was I such a brat back there?_

_  
_Truth be told, it _was_ to be expected, not that the doctor had told _him_ that. But to Leon and Riku, she had warned them of the hypersensitivity they'd be witnessing; sensitivity to sounds, to touches, and furthermore, his personality overall. One bad word was liable to set him off.

But to Sora, he was just being a jerk..

_  
I wouldn't blame him if he went back to hating me..I'm so pathetic.. _

But with that thought in mind, he'd find that every time he tried to sleep, his eyes would wander involuntarily to the door and each time that happened, his heart leapt unpleasantly, hanging in his chest as he held his breath, anxious as if expecting the door to creak open in the darkness to reveal a certain familiar form with the most sinister of intentions.

"I can't sleep.." He whimpered out loud at one point, turning over onto his side and tugging the blanket all the way over his head while clamping his eyes shut tight.

He shivered faintly, from both the lingering chill as well as lingering _fear_, and after a valiant battle, he gave up, throwing the blanket back with a huff before sliding out of bed.

He hesitated a moment, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and feeling the scratchy carpet against the soles of his feet before he finally turned to face Riku's bed.

Another moments hesitation, and he closed the gap between him and that side before climbing up on the empty side of the large mattress.

Riku was still facing the window, and although he appeared to be asleep, his eyes remained half-lidded as he listened to the younger teen shift, sliding down on his own side behind him on his bed, just to slide himself closer.

Sora had tucked his arms into his chest as he pressed closer against Riku's back; merely relishing in the comfort the closeness and the scent provided him with.

But then, he wouldn't expect the rustle of the sheets as Riku suddenly turned; his face inches from Sora's so their noses were touching, and as expected, the younger teen jumped with a start.

"_Now_ you're trying to be all affectionate?" He whispered softly, and naturally Sora frowned and quickly averted his eyes. Though after that, Riku smiled lightly, and actually reached out, gently enough, to rest his palm against the side of his face; his thumb tracing over his cheek. "And here I thought you _hated_ me."  
Torn between embarrassment, and relief at the elder's apparent lack of anger at his childish outburst previously, Sora's smile was masked in the form of a small, small frown, and he sighed a bit, but then after he urged himself forwards rather determined; curling himself closely up against Riku, and fitting himself snugly in his arms. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Riku started, the arm not laid upon lifted off the cuddling form . "Who said you could even _do_ that?" He joked of course, but Sora still tensed, and digits coiled nervously in Riku's shirt, tugging it aimlessly towards him, or maybe it was just to pull_ himself _closer.

"Please.." he muttered, annoyed at his own desperation, yet at the same time thankful for the closeness that had been allowed so far.

Riku pretended to think for the moment, accentuating this idea with a thoughtful and voiced "_hmm_" while also moving that lifted arm back down so his palm could once more settle against the younger one's face. Though this time, his thumb moved lazily near his eye to brush away a tear that had unknowingly strayed.

Meanwhile, though he allowed this gesture, even tilted his hand into the warm palm, Sora felt his stomach knot at the touch, coupled with the worry that he'd kick him out and back to his own bed.

"Take it back." Riku finally stated firmly as his eyes closed thoughtfully.

The younger of the two frowned slightly.

"Huh?"

"Tell me you don't hate me, and that you actually sort of like me." Grinning, that hand that had settled against his face then moved down his neck, where it gently caressed,fingertips pressing slightly into the neck of Sora's sweatshirt.

Sora frowned deeply upon this, and instantly moved to roll back when he felt Riku lean closer; sliding that arm around him so his once-offending hand could press against his upper back in order to hold him in place.

"Shouldn't _you_ be telling _me_ that? You're the one that's messing with my head." He snapped.

"So you believe." Riku returned; all the while holding him a bit closer, his hand sliding further down his middle back. "But honestly, Sora. Since you've arrived at _Glass Wings_, when have I ever "messed with your head?" Have I not been bluntly honest with you in all that you did? If I wanted to toy with you, as you claim I have, I wouldn't have wasted all that time in hating you at first. Duh."

"Well what do you expect me to believe? I was just rap– " Sora had started to snap, but he caught himself two seconds too late, and after he trailed off, he caught sight of Riku's curious glance.  
"You were just–?"

When Sora tensed and failed to answer, Riku gradually sat up; turning so he sat straight, and settling his hands in his lap lazily.

With the new absence of closeness, Sora briefly panicked, but after he became content with the fact that he hadn't gone far, the younger teen shuffled closer on his side, sliding his head into Riku's lap, resting his chin on his thigh while his head leaned against his stomach. Though there, he pouted and in response to Riku's question, he muttered a little whine despite the gentle fingers that had taken to raking through those brown strands.

"Just tell me why you want to hide it so badly that you'd go so far as to keep denying it to _me_, who was _nearly_ there."

Sora shook his head at that, although he then leaned the side of his face to his leg, just in order to peer curiously up to him.

"You said back there that Xehanort killed my mother. How did you know that?"

After narrowing his eyes on a fixed spot on the wall for a long moment, Riku finally spoke; uttering a low whisper that was barely audible.

"Leon told me."

Sora looked a bit hurt, but he shook it off with a sigh and leaned his head back straight so his chin once more rested atop Riku's blanketed thigh. 

"So you know everything else then too."

"Pretty much.."

"You knew all along."

"Yeah.." 

"Then you should know why I don't want to admit it."  
"I do know. But I don't really understand it." Riku murmured while his hand moved down the back of Sora's neck to his clothed back, where he rubbed gently, inwardly delighting in the small purrs the younger one unknowingly made. "That's why I'd wish you'd elaborate. Maybe if you told me, I could understand it better enough to help you."

"There's not much to it. After he killed my mother, Xehanort came after me. I got away and disappeared, so naturally after he was arrested, people thought he killed me. Then, how ever he set up his partner to take the fall for him, people still thought I was dead– " He trailed off with a sigh, turning his face into the leg of Riku's pants so that any words after that were annoyingly muffled. "I didn't want to think about it any more. She's dead, I'm dead. My body was never found, and the case closed with the supposed murderer rotting in jail. Xehanort doesn't want to bring any more attention to me than I do. And if this whole thing with Sephiroth went public..People would recognize me and realize I _wasn't _dead and that would mean I'd have valuable information that could set an innocent man free and put the real murderer in jail.."

Riku continued the gentle administrations to Sora's back, that is until he finally decided to lay back down which in turn drew his arm back with him.

Once this happened, Sora would sit up, and shift himself around so he could slide up against the elder teen, who welcomed the gesture when Sora rested his head on his upper arm, and that said arm then curled around him to draw him closer.

"That's beyond ridiculous." Riku finally stated, somewhat annoyed even. "You've already been in the paper before."

Though to this, Sora scoffed, even if he turned onto his side in order to snuggle himself closer with a little sigh.

"Even the person writing that article thought I was a girl. It wasn't easy to tell the difference from the costume itself, but everything else.." He muttered half annoyed.

"Well still– " Although Riku wasn't exactly all too sure what to make of this, so naturally, even if he'd play it off like he did, he actually didn't know what to say.

"Please Riku! You don't know how hard it was for me to finally forget her. I don't want to remember it.." Sora gripped Riku's shirt in both hands tightly, pulling anxiously to get him to at least _look _at him as he pleaded.

And when Riku finally _did_ turn his head, it was only to lean forwards with a small kiss to the younger one's forehead.

"I don't know what your begging for. It isn't as if I'm going to deny it with you. " He uttered lowly, even if Sora's words _had_ touched him, being that he_ did_ know what it was like to lose a mother, especially in such horrible, cruel circumstances. But he also knew that Sora had been hurt. Badly. And he was, rather _selfishly_, willing to let this monster roam free just to protect himself and his forgotten memories.

_Oh well_, he thought, since he also had to think about things back home. If he brought this to attention, their already-crumbling business would suffer more than it already is and _would_ should any of those three come into power, which was probably why Leon hadn't exactly seemed too annoyed with Sora when he adamantly denied having been raped and thus he wasn't too eager to file a police report with the evidence gathered by the hospital.

Riku sighed at these realizations and mourned at the fact that he was between a rock and a hard place with this. He knew Sora was suffering from it all, but there was nothing either of them could do if they wanted to save themselves from even more pain.

Turning on his side, Riku wrapped his other arm around the small teen, who was uncomfortably tense in his arms as they coiled, drawing him closer protectively as he breathed in, and Sora, who had sighed himself, nestled in this embrace, moving his head to rest just beneath Riku's chin.

"Just– pretend it never happened." He murmured, nuzzling faintly against Riku's chest. "Please.."

Riku hadn't answered at first, merely held the boy close to him, which in turn, caused him to unknowingly ward off those ghosts of Sora's past; all thoughts and dreams that normally had the boy constantly distraught were laid to rest in Riku's presence, and although comforting, it hadn't failed to throw the younger teen into a state of disarray.

On top of negative feelings and emotions were the ones that Riku had gone to instilling in him, causing that familiar flutter in his chest he had once felt with Kairi.

A sigh and a nuzzle were offered as he tried to dismiss those thoughts and to merely enjoy the comfort and security he gathered from Riku, despite the emotional turmoil he also riled up, and eventually Sora would allow himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep _without_ having gotten an answer.

* * *

Roxas stared at the email he had just printed; reading the long stretch of words on the pages including Namine's note at the top.

"_Get Cloud to start rehearsals on this right away. I have faith you'll come up with good routines until we get back. _

_-Namine"_

Roxas clutched the paper's sides, crinkling them slightly. What did she expect them to do? How could they_ possibly_ start rehearsing on a story that was a) not even finished and b) lacked a cast list. Who was playing who and what not?

Of course, luckily, at least she had enough sense to point out some of the casting, even if it_ did_ have him a bit jealous.

"_--Riku, Sora and I.." _

Sighing a bit, he still complied and taking the few papers that printed, Roxas made his way to Leon's office, where Cloud resided during the day to handle the business that Leon normally did.

But before he could knock, he heard muffled voices on the other side and to him, they didn't sound too particularly pleasant.

So without knocking, Roxas merely forced the door open, and barged in on a meeting between Cloud and Sephiroth.

"What is it, Roxas?" Cloud murmured through the silence brought on by Roxas' intrusion.

His hands clutched the papers nervously, but he walked them over to Cloud and laid them out on the desk before him, but right before the elder blond could take them, they were unceremoniously ripped out of his hold by Sephiroth.

Swallowing, Cloud sat back and allowed him to read it, though after the few quiet moments as he did, Sephiroth laughed.

"That Namine. She's so creative. I like it though. I'll allow it.. Do as she says, Roxas, and go gather people to play the smaller roles. We'll hammer out the finer details later."

Roxas looked both annoyed but then upon hearing him, he was utterly confused.

"What do you mean _you'll_ allow it? Since when is it up to you?" He spat, and Sephiroth chuckled darkly in response.

"Leon is no longer in charge here. As of yesterday morning the last of the investors withdrew their funding. You guys just weren't cutting it. But _we_ saved it, with the help of the Naegino foundation of course. It's in our name now. You're welcome to stay, but you'll be working for _us_ and not Leon, should you accept, boy."

As if hoping for another answer, Roxas looked beseechingly at Cloud, but his averted expression did little for his hope.

And as for Roxas, he had no choice. Where did he have to go if he didn't have here? It wasn't as if he had a family back home. Both his parents had died in a terrible accident right after Roxas had passed the entrance auditions and exams, and thus, right after he had been accepted into the company. _Glass Wings _had became his new permanant home, but now it was under the new ownership of someone who clearly had less-than-pure intentions...

They had all seen the competition after all, including what _he_ did to Sora..

"I..uh.."

"What'll it be, boy? Going to stay on and work for us?"

Another quick glance to Cloud was given, but he remained stoic and seemingly emotionless, his undreadable expression visible despite the bowing of his head. He spoke neither for or against the motion, and so with no other form of guidance available, Roxas sighed defeated.

"I guess I don't have a choice.." He muttered.

"Good. Then do as I said, and go gather people for rehearsal."

With no other choice, as he declared, Roxas complied and as soon as he was out the door, slamming it shut behind him, Cloud finally looked up.

"Why would you put that pressure on a child?"

"You think _that _was bad? It actually reminds me... I wanted to discuss Sora as well.."

* * *

There was no visible sunlight when morning finally dawned, but the sun that was hidden behind the canopy of thick, grey clouds lit the day outside anyway, bathing it in a whiteish glow that shone through the window of the hotel, and poked at tightly closed eyes of the teen who laid on his side.

When the light finally forced those eyes barely open, Sora would blink instantly awake upon realizing the lack of security, and after shooting up in bed, and casting a quick, frantic glance around, his attention was drawn to the door connecting the two rooms, where he heard voices behind the closed door.

He had quickly made his way over to it, just to throw the door open, but once he found them all congregating there, he felt instantly at ease.

The three looked up upon hearing the door swing open, and from his seated spot on one of those beds with his back against the wall, Riku outstretched an arm in offering.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping. Didn't want to wake you."

Sighing in relaxation, Sora took up the offer, moving over to the bed and climbing up along side Riku, merely to nestle himself within that offered arm while his head sought out Riku's shoulder.

"Feeling better today, Sora?" Leon asked from his spot in the chair against the wall near the door, seemingly unaffected by the otherwise strange exchange of affection between the two.

Sora hesitated, but finally shook his head which earned him a small hug from the elder teen that Sora currently used as a pillow.

"Still sort of hurt.." He muttered while failing to halt the blush that formed, even if Leon nodded understandingly.

"Well, you don't have to worry for a few days. Because it looks as if were going to be hauled up _here_ until they can get the airports cleaned up. All the snow canceled all flights." He then pointed out, causing all attention to be lifted.

"Have you talked to Cloud, Leon? Has Roxas got my email?" Namine, who had been sprawled out on her stomach, idly watching the television, glanced over her shoulder, just in time to catch Leon's shake of his head.

"Not since last night, so I don't know.." He replied

Namine looked thoughtful for a moment, before her attention was diverted to Riku and Sora.

"We need to work on the ending ourselves. Sora can get the rest from Kairi including her permission, but we really can't wait for it.." She pointed out.

"Wait, What's this?" Leon remarked curiously, drawing that infamously mischievous grin from the girl.

"We went ahead and planned a new production. Roxas should be gathering people for it as we speak. If anything bad _does_ happen by the time we get back, maybe this story will draw back our investors, if what Riku says is true."

Leon stifled a sigh, though his attention was aimlessly moved off to the side as he searched for the best way to respond to this without dashing the girl's hopes.

"If only things were so cut-and-dry." He finally stated. But Namine "_hmphed_" at that and sat up; arms crossed defiantly over her chest.

"How do we even know things are_ bad_ back home? If it isn't, this story will just bring the crowds _back_. It's _that_ good!"

Leon felt a little iffy about this idea, especially if the production was already circulating without _his_ consent. But in the back of his mind, he could feel something brewing; something bad, and wanting to be one step ahead of it, whatever it was, he went along with the proposal. Maybe Namine was right. She _did_ write most of their things after all...

"What's it called?" He asked.

She turned around on her knees so she was facing her friends, who had fallen silent as they listened intently despite her look for assistance on the currently non-decided title. Two out of the three decided the title of _Kairi's_ was lame, and overall just not strong enough, but that didn't mean _they_ had come up with anything better.

Though Namine thought, sifting through all that she had read and trying to throw together something that would reflect the whole story that she had come to read so far; sans the ending. But the more she thought about the story, the more she had her own ideas for the ending, and finally that face lit up.

"I've got it!" She declared triumphantly, drawing everyone's attention intently upon her. "We'll call it– Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

Sorry if there was anything wierd with the formatting here. FFN screwing up yet again made me have to edit things in HTML mode -.- Huff. 


	28. of candy,kisses, and threesomes

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Just a chapter filled with fun fluff. A tension-breaker if you would, considering things will get rockier from this point on I think..

the next chapter invloves some planning. so i apologize if it takes me more than a day to get it out, though it shouldn't. We'll just see xP and as always, thanks for your continued support

**Warning:** Hah, oh yeah. Slight Saw 2 spoilers in this chapter xD

I really wish FFN would stop being stupid and let me edit this chapter in simple mode as opposed to HTML mode. Html editing is so..pointless here..It really is..but whatever i suppose..enjoy the chapter anyway :D

* * *

-26-

of candy, kisses, and threesomes

* * *

It gleamed in the dim light of the room; shiny and bright against the lamp's glow. Sephiroth picked it up and marveled at it, eyeing it like a fine gem in his palm even if it was nothing more than a small silver crown on a long silver chain.

A necklace, no doubt, he thought to himself as he traced his thumb over the smooth, shiny surface; his head tilting to one side thoughtfully as he shifted the item between his fingers.

"Pretty little thing" He murmured before glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one else had appeared before he stuffed the item into his pocket and made for the door, just to tightly close and lock it behind him as he exited Sora's dorm.

* * *

The passing time that the sun would've been out, had it been sunny, was already fading, and night was upon them once more, despite the time of 11:45 am. But that didn't stop the wandering urge in the two out of the three teens.

Sora had pleaded with Riku to stay behind with him while Namine went out in search of something to eat, but after having been hauled up all night, Riku needed to move around. 

"_They're_ all back on the islands, Sora. Plus you need to start getting back to normal again." Riku stated before taking up a handful of snow and hurling it at the back of the younger teen's head when Sora wasn't looking.

He jumped from both the unexpectedness of the attack, as well as the feeling of the ice against his head, and so he'd return the favor, although his clumsy aim lead him to miss hitting Riku by nearly a foot.

"Hah, your aim is terrible." He pointed out with a smirk, just as Namine sighed in passing.

"Come on, you two. I'm starving." She declared while turning to take a few more steps backwards, although in between that, she'd kick up some snow in both their directions.

With a hand in front of his face to shield it, Sora huffed and moved to the side to dodge the rest.

"We could've easily have ordered room service." He whined, just as Riku came up behind him with a hand to his back; urging him down the path after the girl.

"We could've, but I don't want actual food. I want candy. And Traverse Town is known for some of its big candy shops." Namine explained as the trio finally exited the main yard of the hotel just to step out onto the walkway where they idly strolled in front of the stretch of mini connected stores.

Sora shivered, even from beneath the hood of his sweatshirt, and upon noticing it, Riku's arm snaked out to curl around a small waist, just to pull him into him for added warmth.

"I would've been warmer had we just stayed in.." He complained gruffly.

"Oh quit whining. This is good for you. Plus, it's candy. Who doesn't like candy?" Riku replied

"Um. Maybe me?" He offered sarcastically, and the two stopped when Namine halted rather dramatically.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She grumbled before turning to face Sora, who had started to cower behind Riku when he caught sight of those flashing, even somewhat i evil /i eyes. "There is no possible way that candy could be not liked. I've never, ever heard of such a thing."

Riku chuckled a little, and gave Sora a small push forwards, causing him to stumble into the door of the candy shop they had paused in front of.

"To his and her own, Nami." He snickered before following the younger teen, who had upset the litle bell above the door; thus announcing their presence.

"Well still! It's preposterous to think of someone not liking candy." She retorted though she trailed off in thought when she suddenly started to absorb her surroundings, and the vastness of the store; the depths of the walls lined with all sorts of candy. "I think I'm in heaven."

Sora was unimpressed as she went about her merry way; Riku trailing not too far behind, although he would glance over his shoulder to make sure the younger hadn't wandered off.

"Come on."He urged, though Sora shook his head.

"I don't even have any money on me, not that I'd buy any of this even if I did."

Confused by his obvious agitation at candy, Riku merely shrugged, and thus returned his attention to Namine as she scourged the isles, pound upon pound loaded into that little bag as she stopped at each little window. 

Sora watched them from afar; rather nervous to be alone, yet at the same time eager to get back to the hotel where he was comfortable behind a locked door. Here, he felt strangely out in the open, even if he was merely in that little shop.

Though soon, a slightly high pitched voice rang out behind him, calling out a faint "_Hey you_." that caused him to turn around quick with a start.

"Huh?"

"You're the kid who fell at the festival, right?" It was a girl about his age; long brown hair done up in two braided pigtails on either side of her head. Bright green eyes, though pretty, were narrowed in her agitated frown. Sora shrank back a bit nervously.

"Um, yeah..I am.." He replied, his hand moving to the back of his head nervously. Meanwhile the girl scoffed and set small hands firmly upon bony hips.  
"And your also that i boy /i that played Belle in place of Namine, right?" She asked again, just as obnoxiously as her first question.

A bit taken aback by the nastiness with which she answered, Sora shyly nodded, and again the girl let out a rather sardonic laugh.

"You're terrible. You should give up and go home. I don't know how someone like you ever ended up on stage, but you're so untalented you make both Namine and Riku look bad." The girl hissed, causing Sora to draw back as if he'd been struck. 

But that frown instantly took over and after his initial demand to "_take that back_" had gone laughed at, he'd hear another voice behind him; equally as female as the first one. 

"Back off, Olette. He's obviously a lot more talented than you are if i he's /i the one performing and you're not even apart of the company." Namine interjected while moving to stand alongside Sora.

The one now dubbed Olette narrowed those pretty green eyes, but she wouldn't i dare /i fight with Namine.

Turning her nose up, she left the scene, leaving Namine behind along with a rather startled Sora.

"Oh don't worry about Olette. She's failed the entrance exam so many times that she's just jealous of those that actually do get in." 

Though Sora was slightly comforted by her words, he still had to blink a bit in slight confusion.

"But Namine, I never took any exam to get in.."

"Hah, that's because you were i especially /i hand chosen. You didn't need to take any test. I guess you can say you got a little special treatment."

"Hand chosen?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. "Hand chosen by who?"

"Me, obviously." Riku snickered as he stole up behind Sora, leaning forwards to nudge him in the back.

Namine chuckled though soon after she noted the small shopping back dangling by the handle around Riku's wrist. 

"Done already?" She exclaimed, and he arched a brow inquisitively.

"What? You're not?"  
"Hell no! No where near."

Another small snicker, and Riku reached out to grab hold of Sora's hand before pulling him forwards and towards the door.

"Well you take your time. Sora and I'll be outside waiting though, so hurry up."

"Oh hah hah." Namine huffed at his little joke, but by that time the bell had rang out once again as the door opened and closed; allowing for the two teen's exit.

Once out, it was just about dark again, even though it was no later than noon. The streetlights were lit, casting a reddish orange glow about the untouched snow on the streets. 

"What did you get?" Sora inquired when the two were fully out, and he was watching as Riku idly stretched, while moving beneath one of those light's incandescent glow.

"Ah, some stuff for me, some black licorice for Leon." He replied, though the mention of black licorice made Sora grimace. "Hah, yeah I hate that crap too. Tastes like leather."

"Bleh.."

Though soon after, Sora would find himself once more uncomfortable in the silence that had befallen them, although to no fault of either, since Riku was busy staring out across the street, his hands idly stuffed into the pockets of his jeans while the bag continued to dangle from his wrist.

"Um..Riku?" Sora finally murmured, drawing a questioning '_ Hm?_' from the elder teen, but the more Sora mused over what he wanted to say, the more he feared it, and so after swallowing the lump, he shook his head as if Riku could have seen it. "Nevermind.."

But the seed of curiosity had already been planted, and sensing his friend's uneasiness, Riku turned, watching as Sora's eyes settled on a fixed point in the snow, his foot aimlessly picking at it, upsetting its untouched brilliance in obvious anxiety.

Turning to face him, Riku closed the distance between the two, and by the time Sora had glanced up to meet that serious gaze, those hands of the elders had moved to the younger's small waist, causing the boy to instantly freeze up at the contact.

Though before they went any farther, Riku gave him a small shove, ushering him backwards and to the side a bit before he pushed him in between the break in buildings next to that candy shop, and into the shadows of the alleyway that rift created.

Once there, Riku turned, and with his hands once more to the younger teen's waist, he gently leaned him up against the brick wall, ignoring the small pleas and protests barely uttered from the boy.  
"Riku.." He murmured just as the aforementioned teen crouched down to meet the face tilted upwards; lips brushing faintly against the younger's to silence that plea.

Even in the darkness, Sora could practically feel his face glowing, and catching sight, himself, of the faint red hue across that face, Riku smirked, and lifted a single finger to trace down the curve of Sora's cheek, only serving to further embarrass him since he had moved to look away when that finger turned into a palm pressed against the side of his face, setting him back straight so their eyes once more met.

"You know, you never did answer me last night." Riku uttered in a bit of a purr as he leaned down; forehead leaned gently against Sora's who looked up at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"I let you fall asleep in my arms and you don't even reassure me that you don't hate me like you said." He replied with mock hurt. Though Sora genuinely frowned.

"I'm..sorry.."He whispered hoarsely, while trying to move his head in order to avert his eyes, though Riku's hand remained where it was, keeping his head set straight.

"And?" 

Sighing, Sora rolled his eyes.

"I don't hate you.."

"..and?"

"..."

" And...? " 

"I even sort of..like you..a little."

"Mm, just a little?"

Riku could feel the slight tremor that had started up in the smaller form pressed against the wall by him, and in response, his hands that played at his waist gently slid around to lock behind the small of his back; pulling the younger one gently against him while his lips brushed against his in another chaste kiss.

Meanwhile, although highly embarrassed, Sora welcomed his motions, and rather awkwardly, as if debating, did his own arms slightly reach up, lingering a moment before his hands finally moved around Riku's neck, locking his own fingers there in order to hold himself up as he returned that kiss; softer, unused lips brushing more uncertainly against the elder's, whose hands had moved from his waist, up his sides and around his front; palms flattening against his clothed chest for a moment, spanning out and up until he found his shoulders where he applied a bit of pressure.

And in doing that, Riku would unlock Sora's arms from around his neck, merely to draw them down and then trap them against the brick wall by the wrists.

His lips left Sora's at that moment, giving the younger one a chance to breathe before he let out a small gasp when he felt the warmth of those lips once more at his skin, though this time it was a little past his mouth on his cheek. A trail of light, fluttery kisses was left along the line of his jaw, until Riku reached the smooth bit of throat visible from above the fabric of his hood where it pooled around his neck.

Those lips pressed there and stayed; the suction applied drawing the skin between his teeth to lightly nip as he sucked, delighting at the mewls the younger made before he sighed at the feel of his tongue soothing the small wound made.

As before, Sora had lost all recognition of everything else around him, and although in the back of his mind, red flags had gone up, he still refused to block this out, even if he knew he should've. It was too soon after...So he thought to himself..He shouldn't have been enjoying it that much, or maybe he was just expecting himself to freak out.

Then, in the middle of it all, it had taken a few moments of continual "throat-clearing" before Sora yelped in surprise and moved to shove Riku off after his hands had returned to his waist a mid the attention to his throat.

Riku obliged when he felt the forceful shove, and upon glancing to the entrance of the alleyway, he could only snicker a bit and reach up with the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth.

"Been there long?" He asked smugly while Sora cleared his throat and tried to play it cool; his hands joining behind his head idly.

"Long enough! Now pack it up you pervs and lets get home before I have candy withdrawal." She huffed before turning from the alleyway's entrance and starting off without them.

After exchanging quick looks, Riku flashed him a quick grin before taking off after Namine; leaving Sora behind for the moment to reflect over what had just happened.

Though it wasn't long before he caught up just in time for Namine's playful rant.

"You know, Not too long ago you two were at each other's throats, and I go and pull off a very elaborate scheme to bring you two together, and instead, all it takes is a night of being locked up in a crazyman's basement to have you two making out already. What _is_ that?"

"Don't feel bad, Nami. You did manage to get _something_ started.." Riku grinned  
"Wait, What?" It took a few moments to register, but Sora finally realized the meaning behind Namine's words. "Crazy scheme? You mean.."

"It's– not important, Sora." Riku reached into the bag he was carrying, just to withdraw a smaller paper bag that he then tossed over his shoulder to the younger teen, who then caught it awkwardly. "Got you a present."

"I could only imagine what.." Sora grumbled as he peeled back the sides, just to find a mess of gummy stars at the bottom. "Hm.." Cautiously, he picked one up to examine the orangish piece of candy before popping it in and giving it a thoughtful chew. "S'good.." He remarked upon swallowing.

Riku gave a nod, and reached behind him to help himself to one of Sora's presents, though he didn't seem to mind.

"The lady called them "paopu gummys" She said they're made with the juice of this rare and supposedly magic fruit that grows back on Destiny Islands somewhere. I've never even heard of it."

Blinking, Sora once again peered into the bag one last time before folding it back up to save the rest for later.

"Magic fruit?" He asked, and before Riku could answer, Namine had cut in.

"Oh yeah, I've heard that legend before. The paopu fruit. It's a star-shaped fruit that..if you share it with someone, you supposedly become apart of their lives forever. But the fruit is crazy hard to find supposedly, and no one really knows what season it grows best in." Came her knowledgeable explanation.

"Hmm." Riku thought for a moment. "You think that goes for candy too? 'Cause I believe I've just bound myself to Sora then." He said a little somberly which then earned him a quick kick to the back of the knees. 

"Don't sound so happy.." Sora pouted, and Riku then chuckled before pausing just a second so Sora could catch up with them since he was lagging behind, and he took that opportunity to fit himself between the two others.

Meanwhile, Namine smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Could be. Guess you'll just have to wait and see now."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the trio arrived back at the hotel, they'd come to find Leon and Axel conversing in Leon's room when Riku stopped by to drop off Leon's requested licorice.

"Look what Riku gave.." Sora would move over to Axel, offering him some of the gummys. "Want some?"

Axel had grinned and gone to take an offered candy when he was hastily stopped by Riku snatching the bag away, and in its place he stuck a piece of black licorice.

As if it hadn't happened, he carried off the rest of Sora's candy, leaving the younger teen to both pout, as well as watch him go rather confusedly.

"What was that about..?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

Come the evening, Leon would be distressed to find that Cloud had not called once, and he couldn't get in touch with him. Every time he called his phone, he had gotten the voice mail, and he could only hope it was because he was busy preparing, and helping get the others prepared for their new show.

He didn't want to think of the possibilities of anything else, be it involving their home, or their friends.

And after the three had arrived back at the hotel, and after the whole little strange candy exchange between Axel and Riku, the three hauled up in Leon's room with Sora anxiously awaiting Axel to contact the orphanage via his cell phone.

It rang a few times before Saix finally answered, and Axel requested Kairi.

_ i "Did you find Xemnas?" /i _ Saix requested on the other end.

"No. Now put on Kairi please. I'll tell you everything as soon as I get back."

There was an aggravated sigh on the other end before the line went silent, and Axel could hear the muffled laughter and shuffling of kids in the background as well as approaching footsteps soon after and then the phone being lifted.

_ i "Hello?" /i _ Sounded that innocent voice.

"Hey Kairi, there's someone here that wants to say hello." Axel remarked, and before she could respond, he held the phone out to Sora, who eagerly accepted.

"Kairi?"

i "Sora! I don't believe it, it's really you! Why didn't you respond to my emails?" /i She whined on the other end, and Sora sighed a bit.

"I'm sorry. _ i Someone /i _ wasn't giving me my messages." He replied while shooting a glare over to Riku, who merely shrugged rather nonchalantly while Namine giggled.

Though as she glanced up at her friend, she could see the slightly fallen look on his face that could've almost been a pout, i almost /i .

"Awh, don't be jealous." She smirked, nudging her elbow against his side.

"I'm not." He snapped quickly.

"Ooo defensive."

"Shush." He warned when he heard Sora mention the production on the phone.

"Yeah, they want to use it. But we don't have the end. Do you think you could just email the rest of it?..Yeah..yeah..Of course your name would be on it, i you /i wrote it.."

Hearing that, Riku scoffed a bit.

"Dumb bitch.." He muttered a little under his breath, though he earned a kick to the back of his leg from his own female friend.

"Don't be a jerk! You're lucky he didn't hear that."

"Hmph.."

"..Well thanks a lot Kairi..Yeah..I miss you too."

Riku seethed a bit, though he masked it well, and Namine leaned up to drape her arm over his shoulder as best as her shortness would allow.

"Oh don't worry. You're first and foremost now, I'm sure." She snickered just as Sora flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Axel before making his way back over.

"First and foremost what?" the teen then asked as he came upon the scene, but when neither answered, Sora noticed the slightly distant look on Riku's face. "What's wrong?"

But before he could answer, Namine interjected for him.

"Don't mind him, Sora. Riku's jealous." She gleefully responded. Though no sooner after did she speak did a larger hand clamp down over her mouth.

"Huh? Jealous of what?" Sora asked curiously, turning his attention over to Riku despite Namine's muffled whines.

"Jealous of the fact that I can't shoot my mouth off as well as Namine here." Riku replied sarcastically, though grinning just the same before a bite to his palm forced him to release her.

"Hah. I don't believe anyone can." Namine beamed triumphantly while Sora continued to look on.. utterly confused.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Later that night, after having each showered and dressed, the three elected to watch one of the movies offered on the ordering channels and after a long debate, Saw 2 won by popular vote, two to one, Sora of course, being the one.

"But I hate these movies.." He whined while wrapping his arms around a pillow.

"Don't be a baby. It's just a cheesy horror movie." Namine remarked while pressing the enter button on the remote in order to confirm the order and then settling back down with her pillows and mounds upon mounds of candy.

Pouting at having been referred to as a baby, yet again, Sora grumbled something inaudible, and was about to lean back against the pillow when he was caught by Riku's hands to his shoulders and he'd find himself being pulled back against him instead.

Though the younger sighed contentedly when he felt Riku wrap the large blanket around himself, and then Sora who sat between his slightly spread legs, even though that relaxation soon ended when he felt his hands delve quickly beneath his sweatshirt, just to rest warm palms against the chilled skin of his sides.

"Just in case you get scared."Riku whispered after having leaned his head down to rest his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"Okay guys, shut up now" Namine chided before Sora could've responded.

But that was fine, Sora huffed and leaned his head back against Riku's other shoulder, closing his eyes and trying hard not to tense up when he felt Riku's hands move inwards, palms spanning out along his taut stomach.

He bit back a shiver at the touch, but it caused that slight tremble in his small body anyway and even if the gentle caressing felt nice, Sora still jerked when his hands started to roam upwards, sitting up but barely in a way that made Riku quickly withdraw his hands in fear of upsetting him.

"I want my candy.." He quickly asserted in order to cover up his uneasiness, and although slightly dismayed, Riku snickered and reached over to the table separating the two beds, where his bag of gummys remained, and he snatched it up before dropping it over his shoulder.

"You hadn't even wanted any candy before." He pointed out, though Sora pouted in response to that.

"Well I want it now."

"Do you two _mind_" Namine remarked just as the movie started. Riku chuckled and returned his arms around Sora's middle, although over his shirt this time.

"Not at all."

"Good, then shut up."

Sora merely nestled back against Riku as he enjoyed the candy that he originally "hadn't wanted" with Riku occasionally stealing a piece for himself, and as the movie started, Sora would find himself instantly confused.

"I don't get it." He stated. "What's with the weird thing-a-mabob on the guy's head?"

"Maybe if you quietly i watched /i the movie, you'd find out in the next two seconds." Namine replied with that hint of sarcasm.

Riku snickered as Sora pouted, though then after Sora would become instantly grossed out when he realized, partially, what was going on involving that scalpel, the key, and the x-ray of the man's eye.

"So he has to kill _himself_" He inquired again in that cute, yet annoying person-who-interrupts-movies-with-annoying-questions type way, or so Riku thought with a small chuckle as Namine huffed indignantly at having had the movie interrupted yet again.

"No. He can save himself. But he has to gauge his own eye out to get the key to the trap." Riku explained, just as the victimized man on the t.v started to freak out; torn between inflicting pain on himself in order to save himself from an otherwise gruesome death. The thought, as well as seeing the man suffer, had Sora grimacing.

"We should set up Sephiroth in something like that." Namine finally added a mid the man's torture. "But I'd redesign the trap to fit elsewhere, and then shove the key so far up his ass that it would be damn near impossible to get it himself. Then when the trap goes off, he'd never be able to rape anyone else again."

If there were crickets present, they'd be chirping in the awkwardness of that moment. No one said anything, until Riku finally cleared his throat a tad bit uneasily.

"Wow, Um. That was unexpected."

"What? Can I not drop the whole innocent act once in a while?" Namine pouted with feigned hurt.

"Well, you not only dropped it, but gave us a glimpse of the real you beneath it seems." He smirkingly replied. "The real you and all sadistic, homicidal tendencies there in."

Namine flashed him the most innocent of smiles before Sora's yelp redirected all their attention back to the television.

"That's gross!" He complained after having quickly shifted in Riku's lap; turning fully around so he was facing him now with his knees pressed into the mattress. Sora's hands came to press against Riku's chest as the elder teen welcomed this motion with arms, and blanket, wrapped snugly around the smaller body huddling up to him, his head leaning to Riku's shoulder as well as a bit beneath his chin, just so he could inadvertently peer at the screen, obviously grossed out by what happened, that is when the spiked contraption forcefully slammed shut on the man's head after he'd not been able to retrieve the key from in back of his own eyeball, but at the same time engrossed by what was going on, even if it did have him more fearful than he would've been given any normal circumstances. "This movie isn't good at all.."

"Hmph." Riku tightened his hold on him, drawing him closer and making sure the blanket was securely around him. "It isn't so bad." He remarked with a gentle kiss to his forehead. But Sora shook his head.

"I don't know if I can watch this.."

And it was for more than one reason really, that Riku had also just realized. The two of them were particularly stupid it would seem, exposing Sora to something so violent so soon.

But it did spark up a fun idea in the elder who looked to make sure that Namine was engrossed in the movie before he placed a hand to Sora's shoulder, and with a gentle shove, he ushered him backwards just a bit and off of him.

Sora glanced up in confusion, but was instantly calmed when he saw Riku following after he had turned so his back was to the far off wall near the door, and Riku was able to push himself off from the back of the bed; shifting himself so he was facing his friend, and once there, he crawled forwards, which in turn made Sora lean back as Riku's hands pressed into the bed on either side of the younger's waist.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take you're mind off it then." He whispered before leaning his face mere inches from Sora's, and although instant nervousness reflected in those bright blue eyes, Sora still managed a series of awkward nods, which had the elder smirking lightly as he leaned down to steal a quick kiss before Sora relaxed; his back now flat against the bed as Riku leaned over him. "Just be quiet so she can watch her movie" Another barely audible whisper while he grinned and with that said, he pressed his lips back to Sora's in a kiss reminiscent of the one they shared in the alleyway.

His hand had moved up to brush gently against Sora's face, and when his lips left the younger ones, just to trail those kisses back down his throat, where they had left off back at the candy store, Sora would find his fingers coiling tightly in the blanket as he bit back the small mewls and sighs in response to those gentle administrations, especially when he felt teeth graze the sensitive skin of the junction between his throat and shoulder.

There was one point where the younger one winced as those teeth sank down on a spot that was still slightly sore from Sephiroth, and yet at the same time, when that tongue moved over his tarnished skin to soothe that wound, it was as if the small bruise that had been there was never placed there at all.

Sora breathed a contented sigh at the returning of those soft kisses, but he jumped startled when he felt those palms exploring the flat terrain of his stomach once more, though this time was easier for the elder, being that Sora was on his back.

Fingertips danced lazily up his sides, eliciting a small shudder as he twisted; the boy's hands moving to Riku's shoulders where he applied a small amount of pressure.

"Riku.." He whispered as softly as possible as well as a little more than uneasily, but Riku wouldn't relent and before he could speak again, the elder of the two had re-locked their lips; instantly silencing any more attempts from him in a deeper kiss, while all the while his hands continued to roam upwards until his palms flattened against his bare chest.

But it was at this moment that Namine realized the sudden quietness, or rather, the lack of Sora's questions to interrupt anymore of the movie, so when she glanced over her shoulder to check on them, she would be greeted to that most amusing scene.

"Oh for the love of..."

Taking the pillow she was leaning on from her spot at the foot of the bed, she hurled it in their direction, and given the short distance, she was able to successfully hit Riku, which was all she needed to do since the unexpected contact caused him to rear back in surprise, though naturally he laughed soon after while Sora sat up, just to dive beneath the blanket to hide.

"You two are ridiculous. I mean, really, really ridiculous. It's called _go get a private room where there aren't any people_! Sheesh! Have some consideration for those that don't want to listen to you two make out." She grumbled.

"What? We're all friends here!" Riku grinned before tossing that pillow back at her.

She caught it with a huff just as Sora stuck his head out from under the blanket.

"And you!" She hissed, pointing a joking, yet accusatory finger. "I thought I was hearing things, or maybe it was the people in the movie, but you are _loooud_ ."

"Huh! I am not!" Upon realizing just what she meant, Sora blushed deeply; the red hue spreading so far, so fast that it was practically down his neck already.

"Yeah, and you whine like a cat." She snickered, which also made Riku laugh as he moved behind the younger male, merely to slide his arms around the blanketed form once again.

"Don't mind her. She's just jealous 'cause we don't do threesomes." He whispered with a smirk.

"Oh you stupid, perverted.." and with that, Namine had started another pillow assault, and Riku had shoved Sora out of the way in order to defend himself.

The two engaged in an all out war after that, and while Sora tried to escape it, he'd find himself continually pulled back into the playful fray by Riku.

And eventually, poor Sora would land himself on his stomach between the battling two, and a dodged pillow then had Riku slipping and landing on top of _him_ , his hands on either side to support himself so he didn't weigh too heavily on the smaller body.

"Yeah! Dogpile!" Namine cheered then after, and dropping her pillow, she'd fling herself atop the two males, which in turn drew a bit of a pained huff from them both. "Hehe! This is comfy" She remarked while moving her hands to Riku's shoulders where she squeezed to hold herself up, though in doing so, she unknowingly had her hips pressed up against Riku's backside, while Riku, in turn, was involuntarily pressed against Sora who squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

Actually, the whole scene _did_ resemble something very awkward, and something that had Axel in a fit of hysteric laughter when the door to the room connecting the two opened, revealing that red-head as well as Leon who just gaped at the scene before re-closing the door without having said anything.

On the other side, Axel was still trying to settle his laughter while Leon stared at the back of the door in total bewilderment. Though then after, his hand returned to the knob, and he had gone to open the door again when he stopped and withdrew.

"No, you know what? I don't even want to know."

* * *

GOD i hate editing in html mode..;-; I apologize for any wierd errors. with everything all bunched up in this stupid thing it's realllly hard to edit -.-. Stupid site. 


	29. the sly demon and his mark

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

mehehehe okay so this chapter didn't go exactly as planned. But it's still interesting, and plot-moving. AND i can edit it in simple mode today:) There was also something I wanted to say, but I really don't remember what it was..Shoot.. -.- Oh well. Enjoy the chapter. Hopefully after putting the last minute touches here i'll remember and write the note at the bottom xD

Edit: Nope. after editing this, I still have no recollection...Oh well o.o Thanks for all your reviews again. Many hearts to you all xD

* * *

-27-

the sly demon and his mark

* * *

By the following day the airports were clear and prepped for passengers, so Leon and the others had checked out at last and were currently readying for their journey back to Destiny Islands, which would be half the time it would've taken by boat.

Sora, who had never been on a plane before, was eagerly awaiting the announcement signaling that their flight was now boarding, bouncing anxiously in his seat. The rest of his candy had already been consumed, so naturally the sugar rush didn't exactly aid things in their moment of motionlessness.

"Is it time yet? We've been sitting out here for hours. I call window seat!"

"No it isn't time yet, we've been sitting here for _one_ hour, and _I _already called the window seat." Riku replied indifferently, his own form slumped comfortably in one of the chairs in the waiting area.

Sora stopped his anxious bouncing long enough to pout.

"But...I've never been on a plane before! I wanna be able to look outside."

"Well too bad 'cause it's mine."

"But I want it!"

"Well you're not getting it!"

"..I want it!"

"I'm older!"

"I'm younger!"

Namine, who was currently sitting in the chair back to back with the ones Riku and Sora were in, grumbled something in aggravation and then turned on her knees to stick her head between them.

"Okay well since you two refuse to stop acting like five-year-olds, we'll settle this maturely. _I'm_ getting the window seat."

Leon actually chuckled at that, but pointed it out as a rather well-planned solution.

"Why do you always have to take _her_ side?" Riku argued, to which Sora agreed with a nod of his head, ironically so given he had only been arguing with Riku himself only moments ago.

"Well, 'cause she's right. You two are acting like five-year-olds. So let her have the window seat. Sora can sit in the middle, and Riku, _you_ can sit on the end."

"Psh! Thanks a lot Leon. Not only do I _not _get the window seat I so rightfully deserve, but I don't even get the middle seat which is somewhat closer to the window? You must be really against me." Riku mock pouted with arms over his chest.

Smirking lightly, Leon shrugged though looked up when the loudspeaker announced the boarding of their particular flight.

"Well, that's us." He murmured, slinging his own carry-on bag over his shoulder.

The others gathered their own things, although they didn't have much, and Namine cheerfully lead the two who looked a bit more downcast at the loss of the most-coveted window seat.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Namine let Sora lean over her to look out the window as they took off, and it was truly a sight to behold, though they were barely even off the ground when he slumped back against his seat, hands tightly over his ears.

"Gah! My ears keep popping!" He pouted, and Namine nodded in a dismal agreement.

"Yeah that's the only down thing about plane trips, right Riku?" She asked while peering over Sora, though when she noticed Riku unaffected, and digging into a small white paper bag, she nearly yelped happily. "Hey! Share the wealth!" She leaned an arm over Sora, nearly choking him when she flattened his throat against the back of the soft seat, though when he realized what Riku possessed that Namine wanted, he too joined in the quest to steal some of it, despite the warning glare they both got as the elder of them popped another skittle just to chew in order to avoid the annoying ear-popping of plane rides.

"Hah, Yeah right. You two stole _my_ window seat and now I'm supposed to share _my _candy with you? Don't either of you have your own? Especially you, Namine. Didn't you have like five pounds left?" He snickered, and she huffed indignantly.

"No. I finished it." She replied, and Sora agreed.

"Well you two should've planned ahead like me and not have polished it all off." He declared.

"Oh come on! Don't be so stingy! We'd give _you_ if it was our candy." Namine added, and Riku scoffed.

"Namine, trying to take candy from _you _would probably end up in me losing an arm. And if it was Sora's, I could just steal it and he wouldn't even know."

Namine giggled a little, and it took Sora a moment to register the "stupid" joke, but once he did, he let out an offended "_Hey!_" and reached over to punch him in the shoulder just as Riku was in the middle of reaching over to drop a single skittle in Namine's waiting hand.

"Fine though. One for you." He huffed, ignoring the barely-felt punch, and Sora scowled when no skittle was offered to him.

"Where's mine?" Pouting, he turned to face him just in time to catch Riku's grin. "Eh?"

And before he could've turned back, Riku leaned down to quickly steal a kiss, though his lips lingered, catching Sora by surprise.

But what he didn't expect was the pressure of his tongue at his lips, and then the feeling of a foreign object being passed from his mouth to the younger one's. It squeezed through partially tightened lips, but once there, Sora registered the sweet tasting cherry flavor of the small chewy candy as Riku pulled away.

"There." He said smirking before turning to relax against his seat once more despite Sora's expected little fit.

"Gross!" He flailed, once more reaching over to bang a small fist against Riku's arm.

"What? It isn't as if we haven't exchanged saliva before." Riku snickered in response, though he then drew an exasperated groan from Namine.

"You know, most girls would die to be in my place, having to spend all this time with two flaming homosexuals such as yourselves."

Sora was about to react rashly to that, but Riku beat him to it with his normally cool and playful tone.

"First of all, Nami. I am not a "flaming homosexual" I don't particularly care for other males. I am merely Riku falling in love with Sora, and I'm pretty sure he isn't a "flaming homosexual" either." He paused, though as he did so, Sora would absorb those words with utmost surprise. He knew there were feelings, but _falling in love_? Blinking, he sank in his chair both embarrassed as well as struck with a bit of awe at the fluttery feelings brought on by his words while he continued. "And further more! If you feel that way, then me and him will go spend our time with Selphie who would probably appreciate us more than you do!"

Namine laughed out loud at that, but nodded anyway.

"You're probably right. But she doesn't have to be around you as much as I do, jerk. If she did, I'm sure she'd feel the same."

And while she had him distracted, Namine reached over the still-reeling Sora just in order to snatch up that coveted little white bag.

"Hey! Argh, fine! Just don't finish them off. You know, you really can't afford to break the swings any more than you do." He smirked, which then got him back his candy after she folded up the bag so it formed a rather hard ball and hurled it at his head.

Sora just sighed and slumped beneath the playful war, though his mood seemed to jump from being extremely cheery to somewhat tired, and dismal.

Though it could've just been the sugar rush wearing off entirely.

* * *

Sephiroth released a droll hum in the form of a particularly agitated exhalation as he slumped lazily in the soft chair, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's the matter with_ you_?" Xehanort mumbled from his own spot in a similar chair to Sephiroth's, although a few more feet away.

"I've been so bored ever since that nuisance brother of mine stole my –new toy"

Apparently unfazed at the mention of his own son being referred to as a toy, Xehanort tilted his head forwards, closing his eyes in thought as he did so.

"Can't you occupy yourself with someone else? That partner of Leon's is rather attractive."

Sneering, Sephiroth actually mused over this thought for a moment; his elbow moving to rest against the arm of the recliner.

"Be that as it may, I am only interested in Sora."

From a third corner, Xemnas scoffed, his arms tightly curled over his chest while his overall appearance looked a tad more stiff than the others.

Upon his utterance of amusement, Sephiroth glared up, and Xemnas met those eyes head-on, causing that initial tension between them to spark up.

"Hm. Something seems to be bothering the two of you?" Xehanort asserted calmly, as if addressing two teenagers.

Of course, when it was pointed out, they both fell silent for the moment, or until Sephiroth managed a chuckle.

"Xemnas is upset over what happened.."

"I just think what he pulled was unnecessary, and put everything at risk." Xemnas rebutted.

"While I happen to agree, Xemnas, Sephiroth and I had a deal. Sora's nothing more than a piece of recycled trash anyway. I would've preferred to kill him. I _need_ to kill him actually. But money is nice too. If we make enough, perhaps those foolish doctors would finally aid me and I could actually spare him.." As he finished, he let out a breath beneath a bit of a wheeze that showed he had just recuperated from a bad coughing fit.

Xemnas' eyes narrowed as Xehanort finished explaining, and he tried to bite his tongue; he tried to keep quiet, but those words caused him to seethe to no end.

"You don't _need _to kill him. Did you ever think that you just might be delusional, Xehanort? Taking _his_ heart isn't going to heal you, and supposing you _did_ manage to get it out of him, what? You honestly think you can stroll up to any hospital with another human being's sliced-out heart in your hand and expect them to just _willingly_ put it in your body? It's called _psychosis_, Xae. You entered it after you killed my sister, your wife, his mother and you need help."

"My, someone seems touchy today. Perhaps a little agitated over the other night?" Sephiroth snickered, and Xemnas scoffed once more while slumping in his own chair.

"I would think I am. I feel nothing for my nephew, but the thought of you putting your disgusting, filthy hands all over someone that resembles my sister has my blood boiling."

Now, the fact that he actually referred to Sora as his own nephew could've suggested something different, something unconscious that he didn't believe on the surface, but thought deep down. Truth be told, he knew it was a disgusting endeavor, What Sephiroth did Sora, that is, and even if he convinced himself he did not care about the boy, there was a connection established after having taken part in his life for that long year. Resembling someone you missed definitely didn't aid things either. So in turn, despite his bitter refusal of accepting the notion that he wasn't all ice, Xemnas turned that hatred of weakness into hatred of the one that caused him such misery, after having been semi-brainwashed to believe that it had been Sora who was the immediate cause of his beloved sister's gruesome death.

Meanwhile, Xehanort seemed to calm from before, though he did shoot a look to his long time partner before he spoke again.

"Well rest assured since I don't plan on killing Sora any time soon any more. Not while Sephiroth and I still have an agreement."

He still looked semi-distressed, but before he could respond, Xehanort's cellular phone jingled, and he flipped it open.

"What? ..They're back?.. Alright, thank you."

He closed the contraption and stuffed it back into the pocket of his pants before turning his attention to Sephiroth, who had been two steps ahead of him.

"I'll go greet them."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Upon first glance, nothing seemed different, and a few seconds more of venturing deeper down those halls passed before Leon glanced up at the familiar voice welcoming them back.

"Hey Cloud." He offered a small smile, especially as the two shared a quick, even somewhat awkward hug, but the other tension would soon be felt, and Leon couldn't help the overbearing sense of dread, even if the warning signs weren't particularly visible upon his partner's face "What's wrong?"

"It's over. He bought us out." The blond replied somberly, and Leon arched a brow as he recalled him and Riku's conversation.

"I don't understand .With what money?"

"The investors turned everything over to his name. And he's got some partner that's apparently loaded. That sort of helps things. But everyone that had quit us has signed on with a new contract under him."

Leon blinked and squinted his gaze after having been struck with a thought.

"Have you?"

Though he was relieved when Cloud shook his head.

"Roxas and the others did though. He thought they'd have no other choice." He paused soon after that, and it appeared somewhat difficult for him to get out the next words. "As did Sora.."

A hushed silence fell over the group and though Sora wasn't all too sure what that meant, he had a strong feeling it was something foul..

"That's impossible. Sora wasn't even here to sign _anything_.." Riku pointed out.

"He didn't have to be." Chimed the newly added voice that made them all look up.

It seemed as if no one wanted to breathe at that moment; Sora bit back the yelp that then escaped in the form of a barely audible whimper before sliding behind Riku who was currently seething at the fact that his brother would even _dare_ to show his face.

"What are you doing, Seph?" Leon asked in a way that depicted him trying to reason.

"Why, taking back everything that's rightfully mine." He paused and those cold, emerald eyes narrowed to the smaller form trying to hide. ".._everything_."

"Looks like my aim was a little off." Riku broke in, causing that attention of the elder male to shift to his younger brother. "I'm surprised you've recovered that fast."

"Heheh, don't flatter yourself, brother. A few stitches and I was as good as new. Besides, you don't have it in you to kill."

"Not like you?" He replied instantly, which in turn drew a bit of confusion from the rest of them, Leon especially.

But Sephiroth merely smirked even if his glare intensified, almost in a mocking sort of way that dared him to speak up.

"I suppose you could say that." He murmured before once again glancing up to Leon. "If you and Sora would join me in my office, everything will be explained there."

Riku started to protest when Leon put a hand in front of him to hold him back, and although deeply perturbed, he obliged, even allowing Namine's arms to curl affectionately around his one in a soothing gesture while he watched Sora take off with Leon after Sephiroth, though he caught the younger one's remorseful glance over his shoulder as they left

"This isn't right.." He murmured when they were all out of earshot. "This really isn't right.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sephiroth led the two out of the main building and over to the stage where Leon was surprised to find people working, tearing things down, putting things up; it almost made his heart ache to see his parent's dream being destroyed before his very eyes, but he bit back the sadness and focused on the matter at hand, which was none other than the little heap of a barely-healing child huddling fairly close as they walked on.

They climbed a twirling flight of stairs that sat just on the other side of that new room, right in front of the two large walls blocking off the rest of the stage, and once at the top, they'd find a newly-added wide stretch of platform that hosted a few large recliners, a couch on the other side, and a small coffee table in the center.

Xemnas and Xehanort occupied two of those chairs, while the third, in the center, remained empty.

Once Sora registered the faces, he instantly tensed and thus moved indiscreetly behind Leon, while at the same time making sure to keep close in the manner much like a shy toddler would, to its parent.

"I would introduce you, but I do believe you're both already well acquainted." Sephiroth offered politely before moving to take up his own abandoned chair between the two others, leaving Leon and Sora to awkwardly stand.

Though Leon wasn't surprised to see Xehanort, he was surprised to see Xemnas, and while he cast him a look, Xemnas turned his head slightly, obviously trying to avert his eyes in the most careless manner he could muster.

"Now, I'm sure things are obvious, Leon, yes? Sora being a minor and all.." Sephiroth intertwined his fingers before settling the locked hands in his lap while his own eyes wandered off to the side in thought. "He didn't have to be here to make this decision, so long as there were people here who could make it for him."

"That would've been me." Leon quickly interrupted, but as if expecting this, Sephiroth grinned.

"It _would've _been had you been his guardian. But as you can see, his actual father is present."

And although silent after that observation, narrowed eyes were fixed to the boy who trembled, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with those cold, beady orbs so piercingly fierce that it made the boy's blood turn to ice in his veins.

Sora shivered, obviously at a loss of how to act given his current state. His mind reeled with past images that had him utterly horror-stricken and white, all color draining from his face as he reached up to grab a hold of Leon's shirt toward his side, as if it would keep him from falling.

He had to breathe in deeply many a time just to settle his rapidly beating heart that threatened to rip out of his chest from the sheer force with which it jumped within his ribs, and in the end he eventually closed his eyes tight in order to envision a more _happier_ place than where he currently was.

"That makes no difference. _I_ have his papers. _I_ am his guardian." Leon declared confidently, despite the unfaltering grin that still remained upon Sephiroth's face.

Though toward the side, Xemnas sighed ever so lightly and Leon would look up slightly confused.

"Yes well, That's why we have the owner of the orphanage from which Sora hailed from to discredit you as a fit guardian and claim those documents forged so long as you continue to give us problems. I believe forgery is a felony?"

Leon was a bit taken aback by the sudden brick wall he had just hit. Even with Xemnas sitting there he hadn't thought that in the least. Maybe he just didn't think his own brother would stoop this low. Then again, he was capable of _rape_, and this seemed_ minimal_ compared to that. A sigh, and a hand was lifted to his forehead in order to ease the confusion-induced headache.

"Why do you want him so badly? He's just a kid. Haven't you had your fun?" Leon's voice tinkered on the edge of pleading, and thus Sephiroth had to fight to contain the cruel pleasure at the sound of his brother's desperation.

"I have great plans for him. You see, at first this was going to remain just a stage and thus in future shows performed, he would take Namine's place opposite me." He replied with a cant of his head, though it wasn't done there. "Though after some thought, and careful consideration, along with the advice of my good partner, Xehanort, we've come up with an even better idea. But you won't get to see the finished result until next week should you remain to work under me, which I might remind you, is totally of your own free will. Though should you choose to leave, I would hate to see Sora go unlooked after."

"You seem to be forgetting, Seph, that the moment you touched him you put arrows leading back to you all over his body. What makes you think I wouldn't go file that report?"

"No!" Sora cried after stepping between Leon and the others. "I said you can't!"

Sephiroth motioned with his head towards the outburst to Leon's dismay.

"I believe _that's _what makes me know you won't."

Leon sighed and moved a hand to rest atop Sora's head reassuringly, even if it pained him to hold true to such a word.

"Sora.." He murmured, but the boy quickly shook his head.

"You _promised._ Besides, it would screw up everything here too.."

Steely blue eyes narrowed as he leaned his head forwards and off to the side, grimacing in aggravation at the sound of the small exhaled chuckle from behind lightly closed lips that had turned upwards in a cruel smirk.

"Such a good little thing already. Don't you get it, Leon? There's too many skeletons in his closet. He knows what he's done and he wants to forget it. Are you really going to force him to remember such nightmares?" He chimed, and Leon sighed once more in utter defeat.

"You win Sephiroth." He muttered, though then after he looked up and aimed an accusatory finger at him. "But you'll only have my complete cooperation on one condition." Leon stated.

"What's that?"

"You will not touch him like you did. And I swear I don't care if this place is run into the ground. I _will _go to the authorities"

Sephiroth seemed tense for the moment, as if he'd just had a dream shot to hell, but in the end, after having closed his eyes thoughtfully, he offered a single nod.

"Very well. You have my word that he will not be touched, by me, like that again."

And his expression was completely solemn without an ounce of sarcasm or otherwise dark grin. Still, one had to wonder how true to his word someone like him could've been, or so Leon thought.

"And now that you're assured, leave us. Since we have many a preparation to make."

Leon lingered a few moments more, before he reached down to pry Sora's gripping hands from the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm sorry.." He murmured faintly, and although terrified, Sora nodded, despite his tightly closed eyes.

"I want this. I'm sorry for the problems I've caused.."

Sora's out-of-place apology caught Leon by surprised, and he would've answered had Sephiroth not interjected.

"I said _go_." He growled, and after casting his brother one last disapproving stare, he _did _leave, making his way back down the spiraling staircase and all the while inwardly cursing himself for being so utterly ridiculous.

The guilt was overbearing, and as he reached the bottom he leaned against the railing with a hand to his head. What kind of person lets this happen to a child? But what choice did they have? They were on the verge of losing everything, and as cruel as it sounded, Leon didn't want to risk it all on this new stranger. Even if he knew he had now taken on the responsibility of him..

"What is he doing to him?"

The new voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and when Leon straightened his gaze he'd come to see Riku standing in the doorway of that vast, dusty room.

He looked plainly hurt, but somewhere Leon could see that familiar spark of anger and attitude in oceanic eyes.

"Nothing. We have an agreement that Sora will be safe.." He assured, even if he wasn't sure of such himself. Riku didn't appear to buy into it so easily either.

"I want to see him."

"You can't"

"Why not?"

Leon caught the hint of desperation that he was trying to hide, probably even before_ he_ caught it.

"Because if we go back on our end of the deal then so will he."

Riku blinked, and bit back the sigh which in turn caused his exhalation to be released in the form of a small, aggravated snort.

"What sort of person are you, Leon? Why would you allow Sora to be in this situation? You're supposed to be his _guardian_."

"I know that, Riku! Do you think I haven't thought of that? You think I don't feel bad 'cause of that? I'm trying to do was best for everyone."

"Well apparently not Sora. Why would you even trust Sephiroth after what he did? How is that _even_ possible?"

"I don't know! Alright? Damn it, Riku. What do you want me to do or say? I can't keep Sora from them because both his real father and the person that actually adopted him out to me is up there. The only thing we can do is just have a little hope that Sephiroth will be true to his word if we leave it alone, and by staying to work for Seph we can at least keep _somewhat_ of an eye on him, until we think of something else.."

Riku sighed out loud this time and shook his head. It was all too much to take in at that point, and no matter how hard he tried to dismiss the thoughts; tried to dismiss those images of blue eyes and that sweet smile, he'd find that they just kept popping into his head.

Though he'd try to change the subject then, green eyes taking a quick glance around the room that was undergoing vast construction.

"So what's he building here anyway.." He stated while trying to sound like he actually_ cared._

Leon looked around himself, and although equally as concerned, he was a bit more genuinely interested in what Sephiroth was doing to his stage.

"It looks like a dance floor, or a club of some sort.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I am truly sorry I had to do that, Sora. But your lack of cooperation left me with no choice." He tried to sound remorseful, but even as he did his words came out more sarcastic and dark.

Although he would've liked to have had Sora walking either in front of him, or at least along side of him, he allowed the younger one to trail behind, though cautious eyes would glance over his shoulder every so often to make sure he wasn't trying anything funny.

"..like I–I was just going to sit there and let you do that to me.." Sora muttered a little more than uneasily. Every muscle in his body was tense as he walked, and he grit his teeth hard to settle the nauseousness in his stomach.

Sephiroth sighed lightly and paused, allowing just enough time for Sora to unknowingly catch up. Though once he did, he instantly sprang backwards.

"Well that's why I did what I did. Because you wouldn't let it happen."

"I trusted you!" He finally exclaimed, actually daring to lift those eyes to meet the dark-harboring green ones of the elder.

"And you can still."

"Yeah right!"

"Sora, Sora. The only reason you don't trust me is because..well you don't trust me. Just think how easier it would be if you willed yourself into trusting all that I did. You wouldn't suffer as much as you are. That's for sure."

Sora growled lowly but sighed. He looked to be seriously considering that poor attempt at brainwashing for a moment, though every time he did, and strangely enough, he'd get the strange lingering taste of cherry in his mouth, and it seemed to bring him back to where he was.

When Sephiroth got no other response other than that low growl, he smirked faintly and turned straight once more before ushering the younger one forwards with a hand to his back, although Sora quickly jumped at the touch and instantly slid that distance away.

"Well either way, there's something I have planned for you to do for me, and I expect you to go through with it without complaint."

The possibilities that ruled had his stomach flipping, but with firmly set arms and a look of unshakeable resolve, he nodded a single time. It wasn't as if he had any other choice anyway.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The reunion between Namine and Roxas was fairly bittersweet. Nothing too horrible though; Namine merely chewed him out for not trying harder to get in contact with any of them upon realizing what was happening, and then for actually agreeing to stay on to work for _him_.

"I'm sorry.." He murmured with averted eyes. "I was trying to get people together to start rehearsing for your performance. But those that remained didn't seem too interested in performing."

Namine huffed and bounced on her long-abandoned trampoline quite idly.

"So where's Riku and Sora?" Roxas then asked curiously, which caused Namine to fall to the bed in a sitting position and also in a tense sort of fashion.

"Um.."

"Well _I'm_ here.."

Glancing to the entrance of Namine's practice room, the two would note Riku and his somber appearance as he entered, making his way to the trampoline where he sat on the edge besides his friend.

"Hey, Riku! Glad you're back" Roxas chimed happily, though he instantly fell silent upon the bit of a frown he was greeted with. "What's wrong?"

"Oh well, lets see. How about everything?" Riku grumbled a reply that made Namine sigh slightly before shuffling over to Roxas' other side, and then swinging her legs over the side of the trampoline.

"Well, fill me in.."

"Well first of all, _it's_ finally happened." Namine broke the air of somberness with that cheery smile that had Roxas somewhat confused.

"Eh?"

Turning, she leaned over to whisper something in his ear, something that had Roxas bearing a deadpan.

"You're not serious." He stated, and Namine chuckled a little.

"Ask him yourself."

So he did, even though he drew back at the slightly snappy response he received.

"Roxas– just.._Quit_ it. This isn't the time." He growled at Roxas' expression of surprise.

"No, seriously!"

"What! I would like to think so, Okay? But he doesn't seem like he's even fully aware, and furthermore, now that Sephiroth– " He trailed off at the recollection of that horrid night and sighed while falling back onto the trampoline's bed.

Roxas cast his confused glance to his friend as he sprawled out, and then up to Namine questioningly, but she shook her head to show that it wasn't a good conversation topic, and catching the hint, Roxas quickly quieted.

"Well where is he now..?" He asked somberly.

"With Sephiroth." Came Riku's growled reply.

But as if on cue the double doors swung open then after, alerting the three to the presences in the doorway.

"Well, well. Just the girl I wanted to see." Sephiroth called rather cheerily while shoving a rather sick looking Sora into the room.

Upon noticing, Riku quickly took it upon himself to dart over to the two, just to catch the boy before he stumbled.

"What do you want now, asshole?" Namine called as she walked up behind them, thin arms sliding across her chest as she glanced off to the side to avoid that piercing stare.

"Hmph. Since when did you have such a foul mouth, and to _me _even, girl?" He hissed though no sooner then after did he pass that thought off. "In any case. I didn't come down here to quarrel with you. Merely to drop off the boy and have a civil conversation regarding your stay here, which I might add is one of the only few that is required."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Your creative genius of course." He snickered, while holding out the printed papers of _Kingdom Hearts_ she had sent to Roxas. "I enjoyed this much, and will allow it to be presented. Though since there was no ending I took it upon myself to create one."

She reached up to take the offered papers back, but upon hearing he had created his own ending, she laughed a tad sarcastically.

"Well that's all well and good, but we got the ending. It was emailed last night."

Sephiroth appeared to be deep in thought, but in the end he shook his head.

"I'm sure my ending would be much more suited..." He trailed off when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Sora huddling in Riku's arms. "Just, start rehearsals immediately, and Sora.– " He turned to fully face them, and that younger one's gaze snapped up to attention. "You better be back at my room by ten sharp."

He hadn't waited for an affirmation from the younger one, and instead merely slammed the doors after his dramatic exit, leaving the startled four behind.

Though once he was safely gone, Riku turned Sora around to face him, and with gentle hands on his shoulders, he shook him a little, just to snap him out of his apparent daze.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, stepping up besides Namine who had also turned to face the two with a concerned look.

"Sora? Sora!" Riku continued to shake gently, until finally the younger one seemed to blink out of his trance. Curiously, his eyes wandered around the vastness of the familiar room, taking in the nearly-forgotten sights.

"Wh-what?" He asked rather apathetically, causing Riku to draw back slightly surprised.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh.."

Truthfully, he seemed unfazed, unaffected, but it was something that should've been expected. Call it mild shock brought on by seeing _him_ again, or a defense mechanism meant to block out the painful memories that _his_ face brought on through the use of Sora's apparent indifference that greatly different from his reaction that night.

Tilting his head to one side curiously, he watched Riku's expression change from one of confusion to a calmer one, but then he'd lunge forward with an arm around his back when Sora suddenly jerked forwards, a hand moving to his clothed stomach as he yelped with the tiny sting that flared just barely with his slight motions.

"What the hell!" He cried, though as recollection came sweeping back he calmed and shook it off, despite the fact that he felt that familiar coloration in his cheeks. Of course, by then curiosity already ruled over them all anyway, but he ignored it while small arms slid over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked while reaching out to grab at the hem of the t-shirt of his, but Sora quickly batted his hand away.

"Nothing! It's nothing. Just got a stomach pain." He asserted, and was then at ease when Riku appeared to believe him.

"Fine.." He murmured while idly strolling behind him, looking innocently enough. Though no soon after did he lunge forward, hooking his arms around Sora's despite his startled cry. "Quick, look!"

Complying, Namine quickly moved forwards to take hold of that once-abandoned hem and she lifted it fast, pulling the fabric to just below his chest.

"Get off!" He growled and pulled, even though the tighter arms around his held him firmly in place.

"In a second" Riku snickered before bowing his head down to nudge against Sora's affectionately, despite the forceful hold he had him in. "What's there, Nami?"

Sora winced slightly at the feel of the bandage, slightly above his navel, being pulled back by small fingers, but once noted, it was replaced, and Namine's face fell in utter bewilderment.

"Wierd.." She murmured, much to Riku's confusion.

"What is it?"

"It's a belly piercing.."

"..."

* * *

note : Thank you Abbandon who remembered the movie Lost and Disturbed when I couldn't! great movie by the way, and where I borrowed the "I'm Riku falling in love with Sora" line x3


	30. chained to a memory

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Yeah, Belly piercing. :D Tongue piercing! Psh. Maybe hot. But i've seen that everywhere in all those Punk!Riku Sora stories. Plus a belly piercing goes better with costumes :D ANYWAY. thanks again to Abbandon for remembering that movie! Hurrah! Lost and Disturbed, once again, go see it. It's GRAND.

I enjoyed writing this chapter! It's filled with many emotions. Hurray, Hurray. So yeah, prep yourself for angst, fluff and more sephy creepiness! YESSSS !

* * *

-28-

chained to a memory

* * *

"Crap!" Sora could barely keep himself from slipping as he bolted down the hallway. 

"Crapcrapcrap!" A quick glance to a clock on the wall was stolen, and it read 9:59 with the second hand moving threateningly close to the twelve.

Three hours had passed since he was dumped in the practice room with his friends, not that he was complaining of course. The three hours just went by way too fast for him, and he regretted having to leave them, and all for _him_.

Up the stairs, two at a time, and a quick left brought him to that level of dorms until he found the familiar one, and he was thankful to find it unlocked as he burst in.

Then as he leaned his weight against the door to close it, he'd look ahead to find Sephiroth staring aimlessly out that large window overlooking the city.

"Five seconds late." He stated coldly, to which Sora sighed while tilting his head. "But I forgive you" He had turned around and moved over to his bed where he sat, one knee lifted and settled while the other remained on the floor, and he was half turned to face the nerve wrecked teen. "Come." He patted the bed and although greatly reluctant, Sora complied, moving over the bed just to crawl atop it and at the same time keeping a considerable distance away. Though he had no choice but to also comply when that gruff monotone commanded him to "lay back" Which he did as well, sliding up a bit so his head met a pillow before he sighed in defeat.

"Please.." Sora practically mewled as he closed his eyes, prepping himself for the absolute worst. And Sephiroth lingered in silence for a moment, relishing in the sight of such delightful torment Sora was inflicting upon himself. A devilish sneer blessed that demon's face as he moved over to the nightstand just to take up the bottle there, and the flick of the cap made Sora jump.

"So scared.." He murmured, while pouring a considerable amount of the bottle's contents onto a tissue. "What do you think I'm going to do?" But as he spoke, his free hand moved to the hem of his t-shirt, and instinctively Sora tensed, especially when he slowly dragged the fabric up his skin.

Another little whine emitted while fingers grasped at the blankets of the elder's bed. But soon an eye would creak open when he felt the fabric halt its journey just below his chest.

The next feelings, though unexpected, were equally as frightening, but at the same time somewhat relieving when he felt thick fingers plucking at the old bandage on his piercing, and a cool brush of air washed over the lingering sore skin that had just barely started to redden.

Sephiroth had received no answer to his question of what Sora thought was going to occur, and he had waited another few moments for it, allowing them both to sit in silence while he thought, and Sora most likely distressed at the range of possibilities that moment could bring.

But in the end, the small wound needed attention to in order to prevent infection, and Sephiroth, though with his obvious mental deficiencies, was all about cleanliness.

He dabbed the tissue with solution given to them around the piercing, and when Sora realized that was all that was happening, for the moment, he breathed out a small sigh.

"So you never did tell me why you had me do this.." He finally muttered.

Sephiroth snickered faintly, and tossed the tissue to the garbage once the entire area surrounding the small, steel ring had been cleaned.

"You will know soon enough." He replied.

Though not fully confident with this answer, Sora huffed and moved to sit up when a hand to his chest stopped him.

"I wanna go back to my room." He hissed while pressing against the hand that held him down.

"No. You will stay with me. Wouldn't want you to go running off now, or trying to hide in _his_ room or something of the sort."

Defeated, Sora sighed and slumped, which in turn allowed Sephiroth to remove his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll stay true to my word for now." He grinned, moving over toward the light of his room, just to flick it off before moving to the bathroom. "But you should really get some sleep. You have a busy week ahead of you." He hadn't waited for Sora to respond, and instead the door to the bathroom snapped shut, and moments later the sound of running water could be heard.

Thankful for the moment alone, or rather just without _him_, Sora sighed and climbed beneath the blanket. It was surprisingly comfortable, definitely a lot better than the bed back in that old, rickety house where—

A shake of the head, and the blanket was pulled up and over him. Eyes shut tight in an attempt to fight off the frightening flashes of memory that struck like lightning. He whined, and eventually turned onto his stomach, but when he felt the uncomfortable digging of the small ring in his belly, he instantly flipped back over, and blue eyes were met with that unpleasant ceiling encased in shadow.

As comfy as he was, he knew there was no real comfort here. No sense of security, no protection, and he felt like he was walking on eggshells where the slightest motion would set him off and make him snap like he had back there.

This wasn't what he wanted when he elected to go to that festival to challenge Riku. This wasn't it at all..

Another whine was uttered, and he covered his face with his hands. Why was he so pathetic? Why was he so hopeless…A sigh and shiver was given before he turned onto his side once more, facing away from the bathroom so he could easily pretend, when Sephiroth emerged, that he had drifted off to sleep, even if he knew fully well that no sleep would find him that night.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku had watched Sora leave in utter dismay before turning to shoot Roxas a glare, which he returned with a shrug.

"What? I didn't want him to get in trouble. You heard Seph.."

"Yeah I heard Seph. I just wish Sora wouldn't listen to him" Riku sighed and hopped up on the edge of the trampoline while watching Namine who sifted through the papers of the story.

"Come on, guys. They have an agreement, right? I know it's hard but we have to focus on revising this story for now, then we can worry about Seph and them. So, any ideas?" Namine tapped on the paper absentmindedly and handed the book over to Riku, who then aimlessly sifted through the contents.

"Excuse me for not leaping for joy at this opportunity. I don't exactly feel up to reading this crap right now.." He grumbled.

"You know, Riku. Acting all somber isn't going to change things"

"Yeah and neither is going up there and ripping his fucking head off. We can't do anything if we don't want this place to suffer. So basically, we're all screwed." He huffed, after falling to his back on the trampoline bed.

"Riku..The story?" Namine warned while trying desperately not to freak out at him for his obvious attitude, as well as over all mood-worsening persona. He didn't need to cause the rest of them to be as miserable as he was, after all.

"Sorry, sorry." Again he thumbed through the pages, sighing a bit exasperatedly. "What's this stupid crap about again?"

"Well it's nice to see how observant you are, Riku" She grumbled sarcastically. "And it's about finding your light in a dark, dark world, I think." Came her thoughtful addition, to which Riku scoffed.

"Looks like it's just about some dork with a giant key for a sword running around and locking invisible doors to keep out little funny shadow monsters. How idiotic, come to think about it." Riku asserted before tossing the book to Roxas.

"You look on the surface way too much, Riku." The other male pointed out while taking up the book to sift through it himself. "It seems more to it than just that. Look. He's trying to do all that, _and _find the best friends that he lost when the darkness overcame his world."

"_Cheesy_"

"Ugh, you're hopeless when you're depressed." Namine huffed, before grabbing the book from Roxas just to beat Riku over the head with it. Three solid whacks still had him unfazed though, even if he did grab it back out of sheer aggravation.

"I'm not depressed. I'm just having second thoughts about this load of bull." He asserted. "What _was_ she smoking?"

"Oh, so it's about _Kairi _again?" Namine inquired, and Riku snorted a contemptuous laugh.

"Please. Sora's got enough on his mind to worry about between Sephiroth, and myself I might add."

"Heh, aren't you the cocky little brat." She snickered, while reading over the prologue another time. There wasn't much to the start of the story. It merely had the main character and his two best friends enjoying life on their island with their friends. "You know, she never named these characters.." She paused, looked deep in thought for a moment, and then lit up like it was greatest idea in the universe! "Sora, Riku, and—"

"Namine?" Roxas interjected with a grin. But she shook her head.

"Kairi. It would be sorta like a tribute, since she _did_ write it and all."

Riku rolled his eyes lightly, and once more flopped back against the bed of the trampoline. All the while Namine beamed at her great discoveries as she skimmed over the rest of the story.

"This is perfect! Your character, Riku, is the jerk of the first part that runs off and opens the door of darkness and lets all the evil in that separates them after having an internal fit over the fact that Sora and Kairi seem meant to be. Then when you two meet up again, you're overcome with jealousy that Sora's actually so much better than you, has found new friends, and is the keyblade master, so you run off and align yourself with evil people so you can become stronger! Ugh, Geez! Why couldn't _I_ have written this?"

In her glorious moment, Namine tossed her arms around Roxas, who returned her hug affectionately before tugging her back onto the trampoline. Though Riku watched the pair with somewhat envious eyes before reaching up to take the discarded story in his hands once more, and he sneered lightly as he read over the contents, actually coming to envision Namine's proposal with utmost interest.

"I guess this could work…"

**-**o**O**o**-**

The next day was the day that the actual training had to start in order for everything to go smoothly.

Sora met with them all in Namine's training room, and Riku had been happy to find him unharmed, and generally not as emotionally scarred. Nothing _too_ bad could've happened last night then, he asserted, he hoped..

They started off on the swings as expected, Sora hung back to watch Namine and Riku warm up until finally Riku called Sora up to rehearse a proposed scene with him.

Anxious to have gotten back into the swing of things, no pun intended, and with Riku even, Sora climbed to the top of that platform, and prepared for the quick fall in order to execute that basic lay-out somersault, the basic of trapeze maneuvers.

But as his hands gripped the bar, he was stung with a nasty surprise that took the form of wobbly knees and a blurry vision as he stared out across the room toward Riku on the opposite end.

"What..?"

His knuckles whitened, and his head became light, dizzy even as he stared down into the safety net before drawing back with a cry at the sudden image of those cold green eyes from above him as it came flashing into his mind.

Recollections of being dropped in the festival, coupled with the events after that night, came unpleasantly flooding back to him, and in response he tore away from the swing, quickly stole back down the ladder, and then bolted even faster out the door to everyone's surprise, especially Riku who barely called his name by the time Sora had already vanished.

"What's wrong with _him_?" Roxas called, and Riku eyed the doors as they settled shut before swallowing hard.

"He can't jump."

* * *

Sora avoided them all that week after his new realization, all but Sephiroth of course, not that he found his meetings with _him_ very comforting.

He hadn't tried anything other than merely trying to talk to him. But his questions were often invasive and rude, and served to make him feel uncomfortable and nervous regardless of his lack of action.

Though it was one of those questions, that Friday evening, the night before the unveiling of Sephiroth's grand addition to the stage, that had him particularly enraged, as well as upset; Inwardly, his heart shattered into a million separate shards.

"_Why did you let her die?"_

Horror-stricken and also struck with a lack of response, Sora had bolted, running away from his problems for the second time that week, uncaring of the elder's reaction, he ran from the building, from him, from the friends he was avoiding, and found himself on the shores of that dark beach beneath a torrential downpour.

The rain didn't bother him, and it felt nice on his face as it hid his tears. But he'd make the mistake of wading out into shallow water, which eventually, unexpectedly, gave way to the deeper portion when a big wave struck.

It wasn't that he was a terrible swimmer either; it was just, as pointed out to Namine earlier, he never did it often after that incident back at the orphanage. So he struggled energetically among the waves, trying to maintain his footing on shallow land, yet finding nothing but the unpleasant feeling of weightlessness and falling, with nothing below to catch or aid him.

He went under eventually, and as he struggled, he thought he heard the clap of thunder somewhere off in the distance, though he wasn't sure.

It hadn't mattered though, since no sooner after did he manage to pass out, sinking effortlessly below the angry waves as the water started to steadily fill his lungs.

_Darkness…_

_What was this feeling again? He couldn't tell. But he could see that far off shadow reaching out to him, calling his name. _

_It faded, however, and left him alone, despite the lingering whisper on the black backdrop._

Though the darkness would fade when his eyes barely opened, meeting the relieved gaze of jade eyes that he had come to know quite well what seemed like hours after.

"Riku?" He murmured, barely conscious, though he forced himself to sit up out of Riku's cradling arms.

"What the hell were you thinking? I thought you knew how to swim!" He admonished while standing after him, though Sora ignored him for the moment, turning to gaze out toward the shore from where he came.

"Where are we?" He asked while glancing back. Riku merely sighed and reached out to take his hand.

"Come on. " He tugged, and Sora obliged, allowing him to be pulled along the sands of that foreign island. Though as he glanced around, he'd notice many a man-made item. Bridges, decks, little shacks, especially that footbridge he was currently crossing after Riku lead him up a small ramp of sand.

When the two had crossed the small bridge, Sora would notice the protrusion of land from the shallow sea. It was high, and wide while circular, and atop it sat a very odd shaped tree, so he noticed.

Its trunk bent, obviously old and weather beaten, and Sora wandered over to it, drawing his palm along the rough ridges of the bark.

"Um..So..again? Where are we?"

"I come here to get away. You know, to think and such." He replied simply while leaning against the tree. "Of course I come by boat, unlike some."

Snickering to the small teasing, Sora followed Riku, and after having turned his back to the tree, he pressed his palms to the bark and hoisted himself up on it.

"How'd you find this place?"

"My mom and I used to come here. Not even Namine knows about it."

At the mention of his mother, Sora released a small "Oh.." but trailed off after with the hope that he hadn't stirred anything up in him.

And Riku seemed equally as eager to change the subject anyway.

"So how come you were out this late anyway? Nothing happened I hope.."

Sora shrugged but then after shook his head at Riku's implication.

"No. Guess I just needed to get away myself.." He chuckled nervously, and eyes fixated to the sand of that small island as he felt the uneasiness settle in. "Didn't think I'd end up with _you_ here though.."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"No, of course not! Just..weird I guess. I mean, out of the whole city, I could've been washed up anywhere. Why here? Why with—you?"

Riku frowned just slightly as he mused over his friend's words, contemplating how they held some validity to them before idly tilting his head, though he continued to not respond to the point where it had Sora slightly nervous.

And as for that younger teen, he shifted uneasily on his seat, his hands settling on his lap while his legs languidly swung.

"Riku?" He broke the silence that had crept up on them unexpectedly, leaving both to sit awkwardly in each other's presence, most likely wondering what the other was thinking.

"Yeah, Sora?"

"I meant to ask you earlier, Um..Did you mean what you said on the plane? You know—about..uh..falling..for me?" The words sounded utterly foolish, Sora noted to himself as he lifted an arm behind his head to scratch at that mess of brown strands that were currently wet and matted against his face.

Riku seemed to tense slightly at the mention, but in the end he "_hmphed_" after closing his eyes in thought.

"There you go again, questioning my credibility." He teased, even though it drew a small frown from the younger.

"No, I just meant—"

"Yes, I meant it. I don't say things I don't mean, Sora. And you want to know what else? It kills me that you're so stubborn that you'd be so compliant with _him_."

"I don't have—"

"A choice? Bullshit. Of course you have a choice. You _choose_ not to act, and whether it's because of fear, or whatever. I can understand that. You've been through some pretty rough shit. But don't let it be because you don't want to remember something. If it means going through a little more mental pain just to free yourself from everything then—I don't see why you wouldn't take that risk."

Riku's words weighed heavy on Sora's heart as he turned with a sigh, propping his back up against the vertical portion of the tree.

The rains didn't appear to be letting up, and much to Sora's dismay, he caught sight of the flash of lightning that struck across the sky which was then followed by that clap of thunder that made him slightly wince.

"Afraid of storms?" Riku remarked then, seemingly totally unrelated to their previous discussion.

"Not afraid. Just don't really like them." Sora replied, though his voice was a bit sad.

"Hm." Riku thought out loud and hopped to a seat on the horizontal trunk besides him. Though as his gaze remained straight out at the unsettled waves, Sora's was busy watching Riku, who, in himself, seemed to be an ocean of deepnes.s _Especially with the bull he just spouted_. Sora thought with mild aggravation.

But to his dismay, it seemed Riku wasn't even finished.

"When you first came here, you fought so hard. Yeah, it was a little annoying. But I guess that's what first drew me in. You were so strong. Where's that resolve now? It's like you gave up on everything."

Sora blinked and frowned at the sting of his words. He hadn't given up...Had he?

"You guys have been so nice to me despite everything. I've already caused enough problems. I don't need to be the cause of this place falling apart completely." He tried to reason, though Riku scoffed.

"Excuses. What are you so afraid of? They're memories.."

"Memories? _Just_ memories? You try watching your own moth—" He trailed off after that, after the recollection of their basement stay came crashing down. He was surprised when he Riku barely flinched at that, after having expected a bitter retort involving his own mother. But after shaking off the initial guilt, he cleared his throat and continued. "You're a hypocrite. You avoided the festival so long just because your mother died."

"I know. But I atoned for that. I performed, didn't I? How do _you_ thank _your_ mother for all she has done for you? You wuss out like a little chicken shit and go along with everything _he_ says, just because you don't want to remember. He steals something from you that's supposed to be sacred, yet you refuse to acknowledge it to protect_ him_." There was a hint of jealousy in that last part, but it was also that part that sparked up Sora's anger.

"I don't want to protect him! You've been saying it all along.."

"You want to protect yourself, yeah I know. But surely you know you're protecting him too."

"You think I don't know that? Just because I am protecting him, it doesn't mean I want to."

"Sure it does. There's that stupid thing called _choice_ again."

"Why are you being such a jerk, again?"

"I'm not being a jerk, Sora. Merely retaliating to a selfish brat."

Silence washed over the duo once more, and Sora , who looked like he might break down, was doing his best to fight back that urge.

"How could you say that?" He finally muttered weakly, bending his knees while his hands nestled against his stomach; his back slumped against the vertical portion of the trunk.

"Easy. I just said it." Came the somewhat cold response to which Sora then sighed.

"I'm sorry.."

"See? There you go again." Riku turned, pushing himself off the trunk so he could face him. "Apologizing when you should be ripping me apart for all that I've said. You've changed, Sora. You've gone from this crazy, annoying, hostile little brat, to this meek, timid little shit. And honestly, I think I prefer the hostile little brat. At least you were stronger then, and you wouldn't take shit from anyone."

He didn't care that Sora had moved his hands to his ears to block out the truth as he shook his head. Though even as he did, Riku's voice wouldn't be ignored. It couldn't be. Sora groaned as if in pain and uttered a string of obscenities under his breath as Riku went on.

"Didn't you face _me_ with _everything_ you had when you first came here? You were unrelenting. What's changed, Sora? Why are you backing down?"

A wail, stifled by tightly gritted teeth, still managed to seep through while tightly closed eyes squeezed out a few tears, though they remained masked by the rain.

"If this is how you repay your mother's sacrifice, then I was wrong; you _are_ responsible for her death!"

"No!"

There was a flash of something akin to anger in those wide blue eyes as he jumped off the tree, springing much like a pouncing animal of some sort. Either way, it had caught Riku by surprise when Sora pounced him, and the force with which he landed had them both splayed out on the ground with Sora on top, his knee pressing into Riku's stomach particularly painfully.

"Take it back!" Sora hissed though the high-pitched tone had it sounding like a cross between a growl and a whimper.

Riku smirked, despite the wind having been temporarily knocked out of him, and he leaned up with a hand against Sora's cheek, his thumb lightly playing over the flushed, rain-kissed skin before he leaned up to place a small kiss to those lips, much to Sora's aggravation.

"Make me." He murmured then after.

A small fist had reared back by then, aiming a punch to Riku's jaw before the balled hand came in contact with a bit of wood unexpectedly, and the boy reared back in surprise after having noticed Riku defending himself with that long thin piece of driftwood bent up in front of his face.

Eyes widened soon after when he hadn't seen that piece of wood being swung around, such that it came in contact with the side of his head and sent him toppling off him, leaving just enough time for Riku to push himself to his feet that is.

"Get up."

Sora grimaced when a hand moved to his cheek where a small sting lingered, and he felt slight scratches from the rough wood.

Though after a quick survey of the island, he caught sight of another abandoned piece of driftwood and he quickly lunged for it.

"Ooh. So that's how were gonna play, is it?" Riku snickered as he watched Sora take a stance, grasping the makeshift sword in two shaky hands.

"Well you started it, didn't you?" He snapped in response.

Riku shrugged nonchalantly, and extended his own fake sword out in a beckoning sort of way.

"Maybe. Or maybe it was you, by being so selfish."

Sora dashed forwards, raising the driftwood over his head just to bring it down haphazardly. Thus it was an easy block, noted Riku, who lifted his own sword to meet with the one that was crashing down in his direction.

"Never good to fight so blindly, Sora. Thought you would've recognized that by now." He admonished playfully, although Sora was still blindly enraged.

Riku then pushed up, knocking Sora's sword out of the way just so he could retaliate with another swing. Crossing his sword over his chest, he lashed it forwards, barely brushing against Sora's own shirt, though the contact made the younger one spring back anyway, even if Riku wasn't aiming to land a hard blow.

"Is that all you've got, Sora? Sheesh. And I expected more from you." Riku teased with a shake of his head, though Sora whined through tightly closed lips and lunged once more, readying that stick for a quick jab to the stomach.

At this, Riku simply sidestepped, and brought the butt of his own sword crashing down on Sora's back, which then caused the boy to fall flat on his face.

A small growl ripped from Sora's throat as he turned on to his side with his wooden sword outstretched, just to have it knocked completely out of his hands by Riku's.

Sora watched half horrified, half angered, as his weapon was sent flying off to the side, and when he glanced back he was met head-on with Riku's makeshift sword, aimed at his face.

"You're outclassed." Riku stated. "What do you plan to do now?"

The world slowed around him it seemed, but he didn't care. Another moment longer passed, and after that Sora would reach up to bat the stick out of his face with a mere hand, using that split second then after to lunge forwards, wrapping his arms around Riku's stomach and sending him falling to the ground once more, skidding back a bit with the smaller body on top.

Riku had been completely caught by surprise by this, so naturally he hadn't even felt his own weapon being ripped from his hand and then pressed horizontally up against his throat, held in place by both Sora's hands.

"Who's outclassed _now_, jerk?" Sora hissed, and although at first concerned, that look of Riku's melted into a small smirk, and he leaned his head back vulnerably, until Sora finally removed the weapon with a small sigh.

But once that was done, Riku quickly reversed the roles, and before he had a chance to react, Sora found himself on his own back with Riku's hands pressed painfully into his shoulders, his face bowed down so his eyes were mere inches from the younger's.

And Sora had been quite surprised to find the tables turned when he found himself immobilized beneath the stronger teen.

Though even as he struggled, Riku wouldn't relent, nor would he mock or prove him wrong. A bit closer and their lips met once more, brushing softly in the kiss they both enjoyed, though the younger still wouldn't admit to, even if his face did color like it normally did.

Still, confused by everything that had just taken place, on top of the small bit of affection; Sora ripped his head to the side with a growl.

"Get off me!" He hissed, but Riku's hand against the side of his face had him instantly calmed, and his ragged breaths settled into more softer exhalations as his head straightened, and his eyes once more met with those green ones of his, though they were more questioning than angry by that point.

"You have to jump." Riku then stated, seemingly out-of-place, although in reality, his words held a deeper meaning than what merely lay on the surface. Sora knew he had to jump. He knew he had to jump again in order to perform, he knew he had to take risks that would help break him free from all that caused him pain. It was all too much to take in, and in response he shook his head sadly.

"I can't." He whined, and after he pressed to get up, Riku allowed him, leaning back on his own knees as she watched Sora rub the rain and tears from his eyes. "I can't do it." He stated again.

"Sora.." Riku sighed softly, though he reached out to take hold of one of those hands, his thumb rubbing lazily over the back of it in a calm, soothing gesture.

And after sniffling both with his small bit of tears, as well as the cold numbness that had unpleasantly taken a hold of his nose, Sora's glassy eyes moved up to meet that gaze once more, and he was somewhat soothed to find it surprisingly calm and gentle, much different than when they first met again, that is.

The elder brushed a few chocolate strands out of that clouded gaze and while he did, he forced out a weak, assuring smile.

"I will _not_ let you fall."

Another little sniffle, but a small smile of his own soon followed, and it was as if that whole scene hadn't even taken place since Sora pounced again, though this time he nestled affectionately in offered arms that wrapped around his shivering form to hold him close.

He didn't even seem to bothered by the thunder that roared in the distance anymore.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sephiroth was waiting as was the usual, and Sora was timely, although also soaking wet and dirty. He didn't seem to mind tracing that dirt and mud into the elder's room, though Sephiroth was blatantly annoyed.

"What the hell were you doing?" He growled, though Sora ignored him, stalked into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Somewhat bewildered, Sephiroth listened, and soon heard the water in his tub running.

He waited a few moments more before forcefully swinging the door open and storming in just to find him lounging in the newly filled tub, his mud laden clothing tossed in a heap on the floor.

And Sora seemed barely phased, almost as if expecting it, though narrowed eyes of the elder did catch barely a wince from him.

"Could I maybe have some alone time please?" He murmured, and naturally Sephiroth scoffed, dropping to his knees closer to Sora's head.

Sighing then, the boy cast an annoyed glance off to the side, while sinking lazily into the mass of thick bubbles.

"Sora, Sora. You look hurt." He purred darkly, while reaching a hand around the back of his head, just to settle lightly against the farthest cheek. It was a touch that caused him to tense lightly, but other than that, he merely huffed.

"I'm not."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Rehearsing for the show"

"Outside?" Sephiroth cocked a brow, and for the first time Sora actually turned to face him with a solid nod.

"Anything else?" He grumbled, clearly aggravated.

Though Sephiroth smirked, reached for a washcloth, and after soaping it up he pressed it Sora's shoulder before nudging it between his back and the back of the tub.

At first Sora refused, holding steady against the wall, but eventually he relented with a sigh, and the washcloth slipped further down his back.

Sephiroth applied a bit more pressure, which in turn had him leaning forward just slightly.

"The wounds on your back have faded since no one has beaten you there in ages" He remarked with a grin, causing Sora to laugh sarcastically.

"You're observant, thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Though he was trying to be strong, Sora felt the inescapable tremors trailing up his body, especially when that cloth snaked around his side and up his chest, pulling him around so his back was to the side of the tub, and Sephiroth had unfettered access to his entire front should he choose to take it.

But all he did was lazily trail that cloth up and down his chest and stomach, stopping briefly to toy with the week-old piercing, flicking the little ring with his fingers before pressing his palm into the cloth and on his stomach along side his navel while moving it threateningly lower.

"How often did Xemnas hit you?" In a strange twist, Sephiroth curiously wondered aloud while gently drumming the tips of his fingers along Sora's thigh beneath the water. It was about all he needed to do to make the boy lose his focus.

Eyes clamped shut for a moment as he recalled the question, though in the end he shook his head.

"Often, not that it matters. I didn't care. It didn't hurt." He murmured confidently, though finally after shaking his head out of his daze, he reached into the water, seeking out that offending hand, and he quickly ripped it up and off of him. "Anyway, do you mind? And why the questions about Xemnas"

Complying, Sephiroth withdrew the rag and tossed it to the side before standing himself and shaking off his bare arm free of excess water.

"Oh, no reason. Simple curiosity." He smirked, though then added soon after, "Hurry up and rinse off. You need to clean the mud you trailed and then I have a present for you."

"Oh goody." He huffed, while curling with a wince against the side of the tub. The piercing might been pretty much healed, with the proper care Sephiroth had seen to giving it, but it wasn't fully fixed, and a lingering redness left a bit of a sore, tender area around his belly, such that it was a tad difficult to bend in ways, as it was to have fought Riku on that island, though he managed both well enough.

Sephiroth cast him one last look, though with his back turned, Sora hadn't seen it, and he finally made his way out after, though the door was left wide open.

When Sora saw fit to comply, after having drained the tub and then toweled himself off, taking care to remain on the opposite side of the bathroom and away from the door, he had dressed in the clothing Sephiroth had provided, which were a pair of shorts and nothing more. Truth be told, it was more for the fact of the piercing than anything else. Sleeping shirtless meant less opportunities for that area to be irritated, and thus left less of a chance of infection occurring.

Not that Sephiroth didn't steal a few quick gropes, or traced his fingers lazily along smooth skin every once in a while. But it was usually after Sora had drifted off, or was barely conscious in the beginnings of sleep.

For that moment, after he had cleaned up the mud he trailed, he made his way over to the bed and climbed in on what had come to be his side, fully ready to go to sleep when he heard Sephiroth clear his throat.

Sighing, he sat up against the back of the bed and turned his gaze to him just in time to note the little velvet box the elder held out for him.

Narrowed eyes studied it, as if expecting a bomb of some sort, but after it was urged towards him, he awkwardly took it.

"If there's a diamond ring in here, the answer is definitely no.." Sora muttered completely serious despite the sound of the joke that had Sephiroth snickering.

"Cute, But no. Just open it."

And open it he did; he peeled back the case's covering to reveal the little crown charm beneath, _his_ crown charm and once he saw it, he felt the instant swell of tears build up behind his eyes.

"This was my mother's. Where did you get it?" His tone was obviously angry, more so than appreciative of the gesture, which in the end wasn't exactly very thoughtful at all, not in a good way anyway.

"Your room of course. I had it mass produced for everyone else."

"Wait. Mass produced? Everyone else..?"

"Oh don't worry. That one's the original. Though I did have it altered a little bit. Here" He reached out and took the box from him before fiddling with what Sora thought at first to be a necklace, but after Sephiroth had it freed from its small, velvet prison, he'd note the strangely longer length of chain that disproved that idea. "Lay back on those pillows.." He commanded dryly while fiddling with a clasp in the back of the little crown charm that appeared to dangle from a single bit of silver.

Sora obliged, although he found himself still sort of horrified, and as he leaned back against the mess of pillows, Sephiroth leaned over him, just so he could pull the chain around in back of the younger one before pressing the needle of the dangling charm through the hole in the upper rim of his navel and then after, Sephiroth fastened the chain around Sora's slender waist.

The charm itself was tiny; it was no bigger than the pad of a human thumb, but be that as it may, it still felt sort of heavy when Sora sat up and slid back to see the finished result as it dangled to just below his belly.

The chain itself, which started at the top of the piercing, sloped downward to rest against the ever so slight curve of boyish hips where it then wound around his lower back and then back up the other side to snap in place.

"I- uh..It feels uncomfortable.." He shifted a little, feeling the slight heaviness of the weight on his stomach, though the thoughts as well as feeling of the needle piercing his skin did send small shivers coursing throughout.

"You will get used to it. It looks—nice.." Sephiroth murmured while reaching out with idle fingers to scoop up the small charm for inspection, and he eyed it as he held it between his thumb and forefinger. "And the charm itself was your mother's, you say?"

Sora nodded, and tried to hold back the slight tremble of his lower lip.

"Well isn't that nice. Now you can carry around the memory of her wherever you go."

And Sora didn't even bother to contain the single tear that emerged at those heartless words.

* * *

AWH, yeah poor Sora XD No, things will get better for him next chapter. I promise. It'll be fun. LOADS of fun. and that's the chapter that may need planning, so it may take another day or two. So I apologize in advance. Hopefully tomorrow, but we'll see. Usually late at night I get way too tired and I end up gluing my eyes to youtube AMVs. MEHEHEHE

also. I was surprised that everyone seemed so freaked out at the piercing. meheheh, well be freaked out further with my creepy use of the crown charm, yet again. :D muaha. I rule I know. x3 -heartheartheart-


	31. hell's eternity

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

I know there was a long break. Sorry about that. I actually had things to do :D This chapter is worth it though. Rushed to get it out...after spending the last three days writing it. I also have a little present. But you'll find it at the end of the chapter :3

as always, thanks for your continued reviews!

* * *

-29-

Hell's Eternity

* * *

Riku had been most distraught to leave Sora at his crazy brother's doorstep, so to say, even after their little struggle.

And although still slightly shaken by what had taken place, Sora was equally as upset to part ways. He would've much rather have stayed with him, security and all..

But instead, they actually kissed goodnight, even if Sora was still a bit awkward about the whole thing and Riku gently shoved him away then after as he stepped back, still half angry, half jealous that Sora was, in a sense, choosing his brother over him, and there was nothing Riku could do about it, since he couldn't upset the currently peaceful harmony of their truce.

So instead he left, ignoring the eyes on his back and turning to glance around only when he was sure Sora was no longer watching. Though as he did, he'd catch sight one last time of the boy taking a deep breath before disappearing behind the door of that room.

Soon after, though he first planned to return to his own room, he ended up in front of Namine's door instead, and upon taking hold of the doorknob, he'd find it unlocked, so he took it upon himself to enter, much like _she_ always did in his room.

Though he'd soon wish he hadn't since he had seemingly interrupted a rather _private_ moment that involved Namine sprawled out on her bed with Roxas on top of her, and most of her clothing sans undergarments were discarded in a heap on the floor besides her bed.

Neither had noticed the extra presence either, so snickering softly to himself, Riku leaned against the slightly closed door as he listened to Roxas' soft murmurings and Namine's responsive giggles before he finally leaned against the door enough so it could close with an echoing snap that instantly drew the pair's attention.

"What the hell, Riku!" Namine's face turned the brightest red, strangely enough, brighter than Sora's, so Riku thought, as she wriggled free from under Roxas, who was equally as embarrassed, though better at hiding it.

"Eh, heh.." He snickered awkwardly, and ran his fingers through tussled blonde spikes. "Do you always walk in on people like this, Riku?" He asked with a small smirk, to which Namine offered a _yes_ for him.

"Not nearly as much as _she _does. And to think, _you_ sit there and comment on Sora and I." Riku pointed out while Namine quickly pushed herself up on her knees, grabbing at her blanket just to wrap it around herself.

"Excuse me? I had already _been in the room_ before you two started! So don't _even_ give me that!"

Roxas was in the middle of dressing as Riku meandered over and welcomed himself to a seat on Namine's bed, dismissing the thoughts with a passive hand.

"Well in any case. Sora and I, or really just me, came up with a really good idea that I wanted to share!…"

**-**o**O**o**-**

He had this dream way too many times to not remember it. He could even hear himself, in the back of his mind, telling himself it was a dream _during_ the dream and thus it shouldn't have bothered him anymore.

But alas, he couldn't deny the falling. _Always_ with the falling, and the darkness, and this time those cold, greenish eyes that glared at him from above, watching as he fell; Watching him, and laughing silently all the while.

But this dream, although the same also had a _minute_ difference. That incessant voice that Sora, in this particular dream, dubbed annoying, and he tried to drown it out despite the bit of desperation in its tone, calling out his name.

He wanted to block it out, to pretend it wasn't there. But every time he did, it just got louder and louder, and it wasn't as if he could run from it. He was still falling after all.

There would be no snap-to-attention wakeup from this particular dream; Just a gradual shift into consciousness as his world lightened, the sun relentless after the waning storm.

But even as he awoke, the yelling wouldn't cease and with it came the annoying drum of a fist against the door.

"Sora! Wake up! Damn it.."

It would take the boy a few moments more to recognize his surroundings, but once he did, newly widened blue eyes peered cautiously over the fluffy pillow where his head sat, and eventually he'd sit up, draping his arms over that pillow as well before wincing when the forgotten charm dug painfully into his stomach with his motions.

Flipping onto his back then, he sighed and continued to ignore the unyielding calls from the other side of the door.

But upon the realization that it was morning, and also that the large bed, that didn't belong to him, was empty, Sora finally sat up with a start, and at last he was able to recognize the voice outside.

"Gah! Sorry Riku!"

The door was finally swung open by the teen to reveal a rather annoyed Riku, and a particularly flustered Sora on the other side.

But of course, before Riku could actually say anything, his eyes were instantly drawn to the attire of the boy, or rather, nearly _lack_ there of.

As if the tight shorts and no shirt weren't enough; jade hues narrowed on the glint of silver that caught his eye soon after.

"..The hell?"

Sora turned his back to him quickly, after having muttered a weak "Don't ask.."

"I believe I just did.." He replied while reaching out to catch him by the chain that wound around his lower back.

The boy paused, reached behind him to bat his wrist away, and huffed.

"Well forget about it. It's just something Sephi-" The finishing words of that statement were to resemble "-roth made me wear", but given their conversation the previous day, Sora bit that back, and he would've felt uncomfortable in the silence had he not felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

And though Riku knew what Sora was in the process of saying, and was instantly peeved by it, he passed it off anyway. Couldn't expect those changes to be overnight, after all.

"Where is that loving brother of mine, anyway?" He muttered after having rested his chin on Sora's shoulder, and he shrugged in response, though his eyes wandered thoughtfully to the side.

"How should I know?" He grumbled, but Sora sighed soon after when feeling Riku's head leaning gently against his, almost in a nuzzling sort of way that had Sora's uneasiness instantly soothed.

Truthfully, 1Sora was confused. Every time he merely _looked_ at Riku, he felt something inside of him clench and twist and his mere presence seemed enough to make Sora nervous.

Fingers were idly at that chain again, fiddling with it from behind until Sora sighed and pounced on the bed, scooting away from those offending hands before flipping onto his back.

"Do you mind?" He growled, and Riku snickered after climbing up besides him and leaning over him with a hand pressed into the mattress by his head.

"Apparently not." He grinned down at him while trailing the tips of fingers on his free hand lazily down his chest and to his stomach, where they then settled lightly against the piercing, rubbing gently at the slightly reddish area that still lingered. "So, did Seph even tell you why he did this to you, yet?"

It took a moment for Sora to respond to that, seeing as how the soothing administrations lulled him off into a sense of security that had him somewhat dazed. But when Riku's question finally registered, he merely scoffed and shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably just to humiliate me more than he already has.

"That could be it. Or it could be a separate reason completely not of your concern, Riku."

The extra voice caused Sora to freeze, and Riku did too even if he hadn't visibly tensed as _he_ had. But as both pairs of eyes turned to the door, they'd realize that neither of them heard it open and shut, and thus no one noticed as Sephiroth reentered

"In case you've forgotten, Seph. Sora _is_ my concern." Riku affirmed while Sephiroth moved over to the other side of the room, and the bed so he was behind the two.

"Well Xehanort signed that concern over to me. So you need not worry any more. Nor do you even have a say anyway. However since I'm feeling especially generous today, I won't even kick you out of here and I'll even let you hang around while Sora gets fitted for his costume."

"Eh?" Sora blinked and let out a yelp soon after when Sephiroth unexpectedly reached out to take hold of his upper arm in order to hoist him from the bed to his feet on the floor in front of him.

Riku tensed and had moved to intervene when he realized Sephiroth wasn't doing anything other than pulling him off the bed, so he settled soon after.

"What costume?" The elder teen had asked just as Sephiroth started peeling back the bag over the hanger.

"Why, the costume for tonight, obviously."

"..What's tonight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

By then the costume had indeed been freed, and after Sephiroth tossed it to the bed, Sora stared somewhat horridly at it.

The two pieces of leather looked extremely uncomfortable, especially the shorts, which Sora concluded had to be shorter than the tight nothings he had on now.

"I, uh, I have to wear _that_?" Sora grumbled while Sephiroth was in the process of freeing the sleeveless leather vest from the hanger.

"Indeed"

The top tied in front, crisscrossing ties that tightened in the manner of a corset, meanwhile the neck drooped down in a slightly deep V. Though it ended just above his waist and thus left most of his midriff bare.

As Sora compliantly allowed the garment to slide over one arm, drape over his shoulders, and then hook onto his other arm, he'd realize that there was no hope whatsoever of being able to pull it down over the piercing.

"This is too revealing.." He whined, though Sephiroth chuckled.

"That would be the point.." He murmured.

"Why?" Another whine, especially while Sephiroth adjusted the single black feathered angel wing fixed to the back of the vest, and once done, Sora had pulled to get away when Sephiroth grabbed his wrist, and redirected his hand through the dangling sleeve of loose, black chiffon so that once there, it was wrapped a little below his bare shoulder and dangled loosely in back of his arm.

The process was repeated with the other arm before he moved in front of the teen, and proceeded to then lace up the front, tightening the ties so the leather rubbed against his skin.

And while visibly unwelcoming of the motions, Sora compliantly remained still as the vest was fixed to his torso.

The shorts were then freed from the hanger, and extended towards him.

"I'll even let you put the shorts on yourself and in private." He said, as if it was the greatest favor he was doing for him, and catching on to that tone, Sora snatched the shorts with a scowl. "What? No thank you?"

"Drop dead." He hissed before the bathroom door slammed shut.

Sephiroth grinned and cast a glance over to Riku, who at the moment, was doing all he possibly could to not break every bone in that smug bastard's body.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Out of the goodness of his heart, it seemed, Sephiroth let Sora wander free most of the day, so naturally he clung to Riku despite his particularly embarrassing appearance.

And when the pair made their way to Namine's practice room, where Riku knew he'd find their other two friends, Sora's glare told the two gawking teens to instantly shut up and not ask questions.

"But you're so…hot." Namine pointed out, and Sora blushed while Roxas and Riku both look temporarily perturbed at her comment.

"I don't even know what it's for and I feel like such a freak." He whined before flopping Indian-style on the floor despite the uncomfortable rub of the shorts.

"Hm? Oh, it's a-" She had started to enlighten him when she caught sight of Riku's unvoiced warning from behind the younger teen, so she instantly quieted and Sora glanced up when he realized she had trailed off.

"What?"

"Heh, nothing. It's just a really hot costume, especially on you."

".."

After that momentary display of embarrassment and awkwardness, Sora merely sighed, but before he could even answer, the four looked up upon noticing the doors swing open and Leon made his way in.

"Hey guys, coming just to che- Sora?" Leon blinked when he caught sight of the teen, who merely growled lowly in warning, such that Leon instantly shut up.

"Go ask your stupid brother.."

And while Leon knew _what _was occurring that night, he had no idea that Sora was going to be _that_ involved. Something bit at him, but in the end he took comfort in the fact that him and Sephiroth had an agreement, and Sephiroth wouldn't go back on that word, so he hoped.

"Um.." Was all he could say as he eyed the teen and his costume, but thankfully for Sora, Leon's cell rang, and he turned from the group in order to answer it. _"Hello?..Yes this is he. Uh huh..Namine? Really?—" _He was still on the phone as he turned and made his exit, though the four teens listened after him.

"Wonder what that was about." Roxas inquired aloud, though the rest of them shrugged.

"Hey Sora, Riku came to me with a really great idea for the upcoming show" Namine suddenly chimed, completely changing the subject from everything they had previously been discussing. But Sora was more than grateful for that.

He glanced up at her with utmost interest.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Later in the day, just as the sun was starting to set, Sephiroth came to find Sora, which he successfully did upon entering Namine's practice room uninvited.

"It's time." Was all he said, and Sora instantly noticed something clutched in his hand.

"What's that?" He asked while the others hung back, watching forlornly and hopelessly.

Grinning darkly, Sephiroth presented the thin strip of leather with a piece dangling off, though the rest of it was hidden in his hand.

The offered piece was quickly fixed around a slender neck, buckling in place before the other piece extended, ending off in a loop clutched tightly in a balled fist.

With Sora's back to his friends, it was hard to see what was going on, but when Sephiroth stepped back, they were greeted with a clear view of the leash connected to the collar that had been fastened around Sora's neck.

"No fucking way!" Riku exclaimed suddenly at the sight of the added bit, and had made a lunge when he felt himself being restrained by Roxas, who whispered things along the line of "_there's nothing we can do right now.."_

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" It was both a response to Roxas' attempts to ease his friend, as well as threats aimed at his sadistically smirking brother, and meanwhile Sora merely pawed awkwardly at the leash tethering himself to Sephiroth.

"I—I don't get it?" He uttered confusedly.

"Get away! He's going to do it again, Sora! He's going to hurt you! You have to get away" Riku called while still fighting against Roxas' restricting hold.

"Let him go, Roxas!" Namine offered, but he shook his head.

"They have an agreement, remember?"

"Fuck the agreement. He's not going to stick to it!" Riku pulled, but by the time Roxas had released him, Sephiroth was already making his way out with the newly struggling teen tossed over his shoulder.

He had taken Riku's words and tried to escape, but the grip on the leather was too strong, and Sephiroth had used it to pull him back before he got too far.

"You idiot!" Riku hissed when Roxas finally let him go.

"Hey, don't take it out on _me_. You want to get yourself hurt?" Roxas retaliated, but Riku pushed past him, muttering obscenities all the while.

"Calm down, Riku.." Namine murmured with a hand to his shoulder. "We'll just go and get him out.."

"Genius, Namine. You think they're going to let _us_ in?"

"So we'll go find Leon. Quit being a jerk to us." She grumbled, and he sighed.

"I thought it was just for show. I never thought he'd actually be _engaging_ him in that shit.." Riku muttered, and despite the aggravation with the attitude, Namine softened slightly.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll get him out before anything happens..We just need to be smart, and not so rash.." She snickered with her implication, and Riku sighed before turning away from the two.

"Yeah.." He murmured uneasily, even though he wasn't exactly so sure.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora threw the expected tantrum all the way to the main stage where Sephiroth's destination of choice sat.

The two effortlessly passed the bouncer at the gate, despite Sora's obviously underage appearance, and when he finally settled, Sora would notice the vast changes that had been made to the stage.

For one, it was a large, deep room in itself. The stage was still there, but there was another door far back that lead into it. The room they were currently in was once the main lobby, and oh how it changed..

The walls, ceiling, floors, everything seemed black, and an array of fluorescent streams of colorful lights danced about the room idly, glinting off the smoke decorating the floors.

Off to in the corner was the stretch of counter that made up a bar, and in front of it was a stretch of open floor where people could dance, or apparently doing things of other natures, especially upon the small circular stage a little further down.

Sora also noticed the two trapezes that hung from the high ceiling, as well as the two particularly scantily clad women perched atop them, as they idly sat before their scheduled acts.

The swings added were obviously stationary ones, meant for nothing more than poses, and definitely nothing that he had grown accustomed to, but he made note of them anyway.

Sora only recognized the place when he was unceremoniously dropped from Sephiroth's shoulder to the ground below, and he realized he was once more in that little bit of space overlooking the vast room where all that construction had once took place after he and Leon had met with Sephiroth upon returning after their festival ordeal.

He moved to the railing to look over the side and the gathering people below. The club hadn't opened yet, so people were still preparing.

"I wouldn't try to yell if I were you." Sephiroth warned, his grip on the leash still slackened enough to allow Sora's movement, and as if reading his mind, Sora sighed in defeat, and leaned his chin atop folded arms over that bar.

"So, when is he arriving?" Xehanort questioned as Sephiroth moved over to his chair to sit.

Sora was silent, but he peaked with interest when he heard Xehanort speak.

"Soon. When I told him about Sora he seemed—most eager."

"Who's that?" Sora asked while daring to steal a glance over his shoulder.

Sephiroth grinned slightly, but said nothing for the moment, until both glanced to the entrance of the stairway when they heard a pair of boots ascending.

"Speak of the devil." Xehanort muttered as the man arrived, donning a devilish sort of smirk while gloved hands outstretched.

He was a rather unseemly man, with greasy hair slicked back and tied in a messy tail, while strips of gray strands seemed unfit for his apparent age. A nasty looking scar was stretched over his left cheek, and an eye patch decorated the empty socket of his right eye.

"Starting the party without me?" He chimed, and standing, Sephiroth extended his hand.

"The money?" He demanded, and was rewarded by the stack of bills.

The leash was then passed over to the man, settled in his grip before Sephiroth prodded the boy who still looked out across the floor.

"Sora." He barked, and the younger one's attention was instantly drawn, such that Sephiroth then glanced back to the man. "He's yours for the hour. Don't fuck him up beyond recognition please. You break, you buy."

The man nodded with a smirk, and after he had made his exit, tugging the confused Sora after, Xehanort was suddenly struck with a strange thought.

"Where's Xemnas?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

After having seen Leon briefly, the three found that finding him again seemed impossible, that is until Riku stopped one of the older, newer cast members in the building's hall to ask.

"Leon? Hm. I think I saw him heading toward the stage. Sephiroth's new club opens tonight, you know." The man said, and Riku sighed with a nod before offering a thanks.

"Guess we'll just have to try our luck.." He grumbled, before the three made their exit and started the short journey to the main building.

When they arrived, Riku, Namine and Roxas all stared somewhat hopelessly at the new sign that took the place of the old _Glass Wings _strung up in fluorescent white lights.

Each particular letter of this new sign was black on the inside, and lined with neon purple as it spelled out _Hell's Eternity_ in a bold, flashing glow, and beneath it sat an equally flashy shape of a crown.

"Well, can't deny his sense of color coordination.." Riku stated, and while Roxas nodded in agreement, Namine huffed.

"No time to admire his creativity.." She grumbled, though as the three approached the door, the brute of a man at the front entrance instantly stopped them by quickly drawing the thick red rope tightly over the narrow passage.

"No way." He grumbled, and stepping ahead of her two friends, Namine squinted at the nametag over the monster's black trench coat.

"Listen here, _Lexaeus_. I'm 18, and I demand entrance into this .. establishment." She stated confidently, while Riku and Roxas fought to contain their groans of disappointment, as well as the fits of chuckling that also threatened despite the situation.

The man now dubbed Lexaeus snickered, and turned his head off to the side to spit rather unceremoniously, thus making Namine draw back instantly disgusted.

"Is that so, little lady? Well, even if that were true, you need to be _twenty-one_ to get in to this joint. Alcohol and all."

Namine felt her face heat up somewhat, and she turned over her shoulder beseechingly, but before either of the other two could interject, they heard an unfamiliar voice, and then saw the equally unfamiliar sight of another silver-haired man.

"It's alright." He stated gruffly. "They're errand kids."

Although doubtful, Lexaeus finally agreed and with a sigh and a muttered "_Whatever you say, boss._" he pulled back the rope, allowing the three minors entrance, and Riku cast the bouncer one last glare before they were in.

When they were all out of earshot of that man, Riku turned to the stranger.

"Where is he?" He demanded as if he expected the man to know exactly whom he was talking about. The man had started to leave, but upon Riku's words, he turned and offered the teen a small smirk in response since he _did_ know, even though he wasn't as saint-like enough to tell them.

"Hey, hey, only one favor per day. I got you delinquents in. Now find him yourself." He paused. "And do be careful. This club seems to draw in ..a particularly dark crowd at night" and after that, he hadn't waited for a response. The strange silver haired man disappeared into a nearby crowd soon after.

"Well, you heard him." Riku grumbled. "Let's start looking.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

No one had seen the one-eyed man make off with Sora, and after offering to help him, Sora had trusted the stranger, stupidly enough, even as he lead the boy through the throngs and to the far-off door in the corner which lead to a staircase going down into a basement of sorts.

"Is this the way out?" Sora asked innocently, and the man nodded while tugging a bit more anxiously against the leash much to Sora's dismay. "Could you not do that, please?" He growled, while tugging back on it.

Smirking, the man ceased the pulling but it hadn't mattered since they had currently reached the floor of the basement, after the door had been shut firmly and locked from the inside that is.

"Um. It's dark down here." Sora commented as he turned around. "And I don't see any doors, or windows.."

The sudden feel of leather-clad hands against his sides made him instantly whirl around, just to meet the dark grin of the stranger before he urged the kid up against a nearby wall.

"W-what are you doing?"

The elder hadn't responded to that, merely moved a hand to the side of Sora's face while he moved his lips closer to his as well, and Sora instantly caught the foul scent of bad breath coupled with the overbearing smell of alcohol.

Cringing instantly, he moved to turn away, but the hand at his face moved it back straight, and after the disgusting excuse of a man pressed his lips to Sora's, the boy would feel his other hand starting up his inner thigh.

"Mmmf!" He whined in the kiss, and clenched his eyes shut tight when he felt the force of a tongue breaking past tightly closed lips, but in a quick motion, Sora moved his hands, that had been left free, to the man's shoulders where he gripped whatever bits of leather he could grab onto, and he used it as leverage to lift a knee hard and fast, tilting forwards so it connected with his groin.

The man instantly keeled over when Sora's attack was successful, and the younger one quickly jumped over the body doubled over on the floor, groaning in pain as he quickly darted back up those stairs, shaky hands fiddling with the locks until he was able to swing the door open.

He squinted for the moment when the bright beams of neon lights met him head-on, and the blare of music drowned out all possible sound thus leaving him without the ability to yell for help.

So instead, he merely plunged himself into the crowds, hoping to fight his way to the exit himself.

"Looks like he got away from Xigbar." Xehanort commented as he peered over the railing, watching as Sora aimlessly sought a way out, looking, to him, like a mouse in a maze it would seem.

"So he has.." Sephiroth sighed, but shrugged regardless. "It doesn't matter. The money still belongs to us, and I don't give refunds."

Meanwhile, Sora was completely lost among the throng and had it not been for his small stature and bright, innocent eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the club, he just might've blended in.

But alas, he stood out with that obviously angelical appearance; He seemed to wobble awkwardly in his steps, as if he didn't know what to do, or where to go. A definite foreigner to these strange ways, and oh so young and cute, thought the many people watching him from the shadows.

Some would emerge, mainly just to cop a feel in passing when Sora wasn't looking, others would brashly approach him, asking him things like "_Are you lost, little boy_?" In tones laced with most impure intentions. Though they'd just as quickly withdraw when they noticed the crown charm, dangling off the chain wound around his belly. That meant that this was the untouchable property of this establishment, or rather, of Sephiroth, himself, and none should approach without permission, or without money.

"Shouldn't you go down there and get him before someone else scoops him up? It wouldn't be too difficult to kidnap him you know." Xehanort muttered as he relaxed in his chair, though he watched as Sephiroth looked curiously over his shoulder and over the railing that overlooked the entire floor below.

"No. Let him get a good scare. He deserves it" Sephiroth remarked, although he had stood from his chair then after on standby, should the need arise, which he expected it would soon given the look of the new figure approaching the lost boy.

Though Sora wouldn't notice until he felt the dangling leash grow taut as he moved, and quickly turning, he'd catch sight of the large hand curling around the loop, tugging hard to draw him closer.

Bright blue eyes, wide with fear, came face to face with dark pupils narrowed through the slits of a latex mask, and the boy yelped in instant fear at the particularly frightening appearance.

"Awh, what's the matter, pet? Do I scare you?"

"Let me go!" Sora yanked on the leash in an attempt to rip it from his grasp, but as he did so, the man lunged forward to capture him by his upper arm in his free hand, threatening to rip the chiffon decorating his skin, clear off.

"Mm, feisty little thing, yes?"

By then a crowd had surrounded the two, and although Sora couldn't make out the taunts and jeers, he could tell they weren't very friendly, or in his favor.

But soon, the surrounding crowd hushed when the sounds of boots against the hard floor echoed profusely, and a few eyes were turned just in time to see Sephiroth as he leapt the railing and fell unfazed to the floor below.

There were a few murmurs and whispers as he approached the figure that currently held Sora by the arm and the leash, who kicked and screamed and actually looked to that _only_ familiar face for help

"Hm. Are you saying you want my..Help again, Sora?" Sephiroth snickered, beaming as he held out a hand toward the man, silently requesting the leash.

The man obliged, handing the strip of leather to Sephiroth.

"He doesn't seem to be very obedient."

"I think you're right. I suppose something should be done about that." Sephiroth sneered, and curled an arm around Sora's waist just so he could pull him off the ground in order to hold him tightly to his hip, despite the boy's flailing protests.

The cheering crowds drew the attention of the three minors that were wandering aimlessly themselves, and after fighting his way through a particularly rowdy bunch; Riku caught sight of Sephiroth dragging the struggling Sora to the circular stage in the center of the dance floor where all others had abandoned, solely for the owner of this place.

Once there, he dropped the child to the floor, and not expecting the rough treatment, Sora landed hard on his hands and knees.

Being stunned for a second allowed Sephiroth enough time to withdraw a pair of what appeared to be handcuffs, although steel on the outside, and lined with a soft material on the inside, and he quickly pulled back a single arm, just to fix one of the cuffs in place, which initially drew a cheer from the bystanders.

"..And here will be an example of all disobedient slaves!"

Sora weakly protested, whining as he pulled despite Sephiroth's unrelenting grip.

Meanwhile, Riku hissed under his breath, and broke away from his friends, just to dart off to the side after all attempts at breaking through the crowd had failed.

"Riku?" Namine questioned a bit frantically as she watched him disappear into another crowd and towards the bar. "Come on!" She grabbed a hold of Roxas' hand and urged him to follow as she moved after Riku, winding her way among the rude bystanders.

By the time Riku reached the bar, he could hear the shrieks over the cheers of the crowds, and he knew Sora was fighting whatever was happening.

Riku's hands were pressed to the bar top upon a single stretch on that otherwise cluttered countertop, and while the spot he found was clean, he did manage to spill someone else's drink on them as he pushed himself up.

"Riku!" He heard Leon when he first noticed him, but with a sneer he ignored him and after having turned on his feet atop the counter, he leapt for the swing that hung decoratively not too far off, and that had been abandoned by the performers once upon it.

"What the hell, Namine?" Leon shot to the two as they stopped short in front of him.

"Sora's over there!" She insisted in order to soothe the growing anger Leon was exhibiting.

"What? He is? But what do _you_ three think you're doing?"

"Trying to get him out, obviously." Roxas retorted "Since _you_ won't do anything.."

Leon reared back slightly, before casting a glance over to Cloud who looked apologetically at him from behind the bar.

Meanwhile, Axel had taken up a spot besides Leon, and was currently trying to see the commotion, which ended up in him getting a glance of Riku as he perched himself on that swing.

"What's going on?" Axel commented, but Leon shook his head. The three elders hadn't been able to see over the crowds, and now that he knew, Leon had started to force his own way through, despite the difficulty that presented with the rowdy club dwellers.

Meanwhile, Riku bent his body on that decorative trapeze, gripping the wires before leaning to the side so that the force had the swing tilting, and intersecting to form an X as the swing turned toward the stage.

With attention diverted to the new performer, the crowd cheered at the display, and when Sephiroth looked up, Sora had taken that opportunity to pull away before swinging the un-cuffed handcuff up, and knocking it forcefully against Sephiroth's head once the slight feel of the boy pulling redirected the elder's attention back to him.

The edge of the open handcuff caught Sephiroth in the eye, and he reared back in pain. It wasn't a very forceful attack obviously, but the scratching at his eye did cause Sephiroth's vision to blur barely, but by the time he was able to shake it off Sora had already jumped off that stage then after, seemingly into the ocean of leather, lights and sweat, but before he could fall, he felt himself become suspended when that unused cuff was gripped and tugged up just as the used trapeze rocked back into its position.

"Get ready." He heard Riku whisper, but Sora looked up frantically and fearfully.

"What!"

But before he could respond other than that small yelp, Sora found himself sailing over the cheering crowds, who were dumb enough to believe that this all was an act.

And though he panicked, he quickly regrouped and half turned his body in mid-air, swinging forwards the arm with the one cuff attached, and using that open cuff to latch on to the bar of the other swing before it fell short, using the prop as a hook to hold himself up when his hand wouldn't reach.

Because it was open, the curve of the cuff caught easily, though he kept his body stiff as he pushed himself up so he could flip up and over the bar, withdrawing his arm so he could touch down on the swing on his feet with his back to Riku, though he quickly fixed that, perching himself like a bird as he turned to face the elder teen, who nodded in a way that told him to follow what he did.

Though utterly terrified, Sora nodded and watched out of the corner of his eye while also trying to mirror Riku as started to swing straight before tilting to the sides and leaning back, pulling on the wires as he tried to twist the swing to the side, applying enough force to the side on each upswing until he was high enough to jump, and once there, he leapt from the bar, Sora following.

Riku had enough momentum that he was able to sail over the crowd and towards the main door easily, but Sora had to launch himself into a single flip in order to push himself further so he didn't land among the throng, and when he _did_ touch down upon a stretch of open floor, he was slightly at an angle, such that he would've slipped had Riku not been there to catch him by the shoulders before he fell.

"Just run." He whispered, and Sora nodded before taking off after the elder.

In a fit of rage, Sephiroth jumped into the crowd, but as with everyone else, the cheering group wouldn't easily pass to let him through, so by the time he had finally broken away, the two teens had already burst past Lexaeus, and were sprinting fast from the stage and into the dark city streets, disappearing into the night.

It was times like this when Sora seriously regretted not having his roller blades; He had to run so fast on bare feet, and the concrete against his soles was rough and scratchy. At least Riku had the comfort of sneakers.

And as he ran, he reached to his neck, awkwardly fumbling with the buckle of the collar. It finally came free, and Sora merely let it drop behind him.

"I thought the beach was that way?" Sora huffed between pants then after, but Riku shook his head.

"We're going to the island. And my boat is at the other end"

And by boat, he should've said: "_Tiny, little raft"_ because that's what it actually was; It was a poor bundle of wood barely thrown together. It was a wonder it carried Riku, let alone Sora as well, who was then hastily shoved in after having lingered idly to gawk.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the arm where he landed.

"Quit whining and sit up. It might get a little bumpy.." Riku muttered while grabbing hold of the paddle and using it to shove the boat off the shore.

"Yeah yeah.." Sora grumbled in response, though he glanced up to look over Riku's shoulder. "I don't think they followed us.."

"All the better." Riku murmured, before the two set sail on those icy waters in silence then after.

It seemed as if they hadn't been able to acknowledge the cold December air until they had hit the shore of that seemingly misplaced island, and as Riku tethered the small raft to the main dock, Sora had taken a nasty fall after having tried to jump from the boat to the shore without landing in the icy waters, though instead, he landed himself face first in the sand.

"Careful.." Riku warned while lazily moving past him. "I don't need you getting sick on me now."

And when bare feet touched the surface of the cold water, Sora let out a little yelp and quickly scooted back and away, turning so he was facing the ocean while he stuck both feet deep into the sand, as if it would provide him with warmth.

"So..Now what do we do?" He asked while turning to Riku as the elder teen took a seat besides him, and he breathed out a sigh as he, as well as Sora, caught their breaths after that particularly daring escape.

He had taken his time in answering, merely shrugging while draping his arms over slightly bent knees.

"We wait 'till this night blows over. God, I wish we could just stay here forever.."

Of course the translation for that was none other than: "_I can't stand the thought of bringing you back to him"_

"Sephiroth's gonna be so pissed.."

"Do you really think I care?"

Sora sighed, and fell back onto the sand, his arms slightly out in front of him, a small shiver taking him by surprise, though no sooner after did he realize the goose bumps being raised on his skin.

"You jumped." Riku finally murmured approvingly and seemingly out of place, though Sora scoffed.

"No I didn't. You _threw_ me."

"Yeah, but you acted it well enough. I guess this means you can perform, huh?"

Riku took Sora's silence as him ignoring the question, and there was some truth to that; It was also the fact that he just didn't know how to respond. Yes? Could he do it again?

There hadn't been much of a chance offered to think when Riku threw him, and if he hadn't acted, there was no telling what Sephiroth planned to do to him. Sora hadn't understood fully what was going on there, but there was a deep urge in the pit of his stomach that told him it was nothing good, not for him anyway.

So he didn't know how to answer to be sure he wasn't lying.

"I'm cold" He finally said in place of a proposed answer, his head leaned to one side to face the teen besides him.

"Of course you're cold. It's the beginning of December and you're dressed like a slut. What do you expect?"

"Riku…"

Riku snickered at his little quip, and at Sora's awkward reaction. Reaching over with a single hand, he ruffled those soft strands that were still straight and falling to a little past his shoulder.

"Not that it's entirely a bad thing. I'll have to admit, Sephiroth's got a certain sense of style that is—appealing.." He tried to keep his eyes straight, but in the end they ended up moving slightly to the side to catch a glance of the younger teen as he lay sprawled out in the sand. His small, lithe frame swathed in that constricting leather, decorated in belts and chains and silk. He tried not to look, but he failed, and when Sora noticed it, with narrowed eyes, Riku cleared his throat. "Here.." He muttered, while reaching for his wrist.

Confused, but compliant, Sora sat up and offered the cuffed limb. It needed a key to open, but Sora's wrist was so small, and the cuff was lined with fur that it wasn't very hard to slide him out of it.

"Heh.." Sora chuckled nervously and rubbed where the cuff had dug into his skin. Fur-lined or not, having been dangled from it at multiple points did serve to injure him a bit, but it was nothing too serious, nothing a little rub didn't instantly ease.

Riku took the set in his own hands, eyed it for a moment, and after quickly dismissing the fleeting range of possibilities that were aroused in his mind, he tossed them off to the side.

"We'll stay here for the night. Give him a chance to cool off…" But as Riku spoke, Sora had been in the process of rising, and he moved over to the edge of the water, just where the small waves washed up along the sand.

The iciness stung his toes, but he didn't seem too phased by it. Narrowed eyes were fixed toward the horizon, especially where a rather tranquil looking glow settled atop that glassy surface from the moon overhead.

Soft ocean breezes, though ten times colder than a normal winter's wind, danced about that small form, and aroused goose bumps on bared portions of skin that Sora ignored, until the sudden warmth of a hand at his naked side made him jump slightly.

"I _am_ sorry, you know." Riku murmured simply, drawing a look of confusion from the teen at his side.

"Eh?"

"Despite everything I said yesterday, I know if I never pushed so hard to bring you here—"

"No!" Sora instantly cut him off before he had a chance to finish that thought. "Don't say it..I'm glad you did. I'm glad I came here. I'm glad I got to perform..I'm glad—"_ Glad I met you, glad I met you, just say it.._

But he couldn't. Sora trailed off awkwardly, his eyes squinting in a manner that easily depicted a deep inner turmoil, and while it hadn't gone unnoticed, it had gone uncommented on.

A small "_heh_" left Riku as Sora finished, or partially finished, though when he showed no more signs of talking, Riku nudged him playfully in the side, merely to fight away the tension he could feel creeping up on them.

"Fine then. I take back my apology."

"Meh. You _could_ apologize for having been a royal pain in the ass all the time.." Sora asserted shyly.

A curious blink of those eyes was offered for moment, as if completely dumbstruck by those words, though he grinned regardless.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Leon told me after he dragged you out of the orphanage, you were obnoxious to everyone, and every time someone tried to talk to you, you told them to shut up. I even remember you snapping at Namine. And lets not forget your attempts on my life when you knocked me off the board in the training room that time.."

Sora pouted as Riku ran off the checklist of everything he had done since he first arrived.

"There was a net below you.." He huffed.

"Yeah, but if there wasn't? Then it took me and Namine to restrain your crazy self."

"Well—You pushed me in the pool that time!"

"I was trying to get you to lighten up and have fun with us. You were always so violent _and or_ moody."

"—And that time in class when you made me look stupid after pretending you were helping me.."

"I thought you were making fun of Roxas."

"Yeah well! I wasn't! You embarrassed me for no reason, and you got me in trouble more times than I'd like to recall..." Sora turned to face him now, and small, balled fists flailed in order to accentuate the slight flare of aggravation that sparked at the memories.

But Riku only grinned lightly though his gaze remained out toward the horizon.

"I guess we both had our issues.." He murmured with a bit of a sigh. Though taking that as an indirect apology, Sora settled, and turned back around to face the ocean, though completely unexpecting of the question to follow. "Still miss your friends back at the orphanage?"

After a lingering moment of silence, Sora breathed out a weak "Yes"

"And Kairi?"

"_Especially_ Kairi.."

Riku felt something inside of him tighten, and he attributed it to the jealousy he'd never outwardly admit. Still, a cant of his head was offered, and he tried desperately to dismiss Namine's playful teasing centering around his apparent dislike for the girl based on her closeness to Sora.

"You say she's not your girlfriend. Do you wish she was?"

Small fingers clenched and unclenched, digging uneasily into his palm at one point and then releasing so his open hand could rest limply at his side in an uncomfortable manner.

"Yeah—I mean—I did.." He sighed and shook his head while sorting through his mess of thoughts. Images of Kairi flashed in his mind; the memories from her and the orphanage lingered, poking at him as if _daring_ him to let them go. At that point, part of him felt like he had to, as if he had to choose where his loyalties laid. But he knew something had altered, and the girl he thought he loved wasn't exactly first and foremost on his mind any more.

But why was that? He had made a promise to himself that he was never going to feel the same for anyone else like he did for Kairi, making that vow as if he _knew_ he had control over it.

He indiscreetly glanced to Riku out of the corner of his eye, watching as the elder awaited the finish to that statement, and only when it hadn't come did oceanic orbs catch sight of the wider blue ones peering curiously at him.

"So you don't any more?" He asked, and finally Sora shook his head, after having quickly redirected his gaze that is. "How come?"

"Why do you want to know so much?" He snapped his response with a bit of a sting to it, and Riku snickered.

"Just curious. Don't have to get so touchy."

"Argh!" Sora shook his head, fingers aimlessly trailing through that mess of brown locks. "I don't know. I thought I loved Kairi. Like—_Really_ loved her. And after being away from her for so long, I just thought that maybe I'd love her more. But I don't. And I think those feelings are fading.."

"That's not unusual. Things change, people change…"

"But I think I have new feelings.." Sora continued despite Riku's interjection, and he had bent down by then to pick up a small, perfectly shaped seashell that had washed up by his feet.

"Heh, I hope it isn't for Namine, considering I walked in on her and Roxas before.

Sora eyed the slightly ridged surface while running his finger idly over it.

"It isn't Namine—Wait..Really?" He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head upon Riku announcing he had walked in on the two, and Sora then snickered and nodded in response. "Well it's about time.."

Sora was quiet for the moment after that, and Riku watched him out of the corner of his eyes uneasily. Truthfully, he wanted to jump out on that limb and ask if it was he. Who else could it have been anyway? They kissed, more than once, and he never seemed too reluctant. And yet, Riku still had an intense fear of being rejected, even though he, himself, wouldn't acknowledge it. Instead he called it embarrassment, should _he_ be the one to ask the long since avoided question and have Sora turn him down. So he merely waited with a strong hope.

"How do you know those feelings are the same ones you had for Kairi?" He finally asked, though Sora's attention was still fixed upon the shell.

"Because—" He started, sounding as if he had a whole speech planned, but in the end he sighed and shook his head. "I don't know.." Stopping, he moved his eyes once more out across the ocean before continuing. "It's just—when I think about it—Everything in my life seemed to shatter. First with being dragged out of my only home, then everything with Sephiroth." As if to accentuate his point, he applied pressure to both sides of that shell, and it seemed to effortlessly snap in half, the broken sides of each were jagged, yet puzzle-like, and when pressed back together, the crack seemed to fade, as if it wasn't broken in the first place. "And I don't know. _You_..just sort of seem to be the one that picks up the pieces all the time.." He barely whispered that last part, such that it was nearly drowned out by the sound of the small waves rushing to the shore.

But Riku heard most of it, enough of it anyway. He half smiled, half smirked, and tilted his head in thought for a moment, but when he glanced to the side, he'd notice a half of that shell shyly offered at him, and he'd willingly take it, clutching it lightly in the fist that had now fallen to his side.

"I don't regret being "dragged" here anymore, even after all that's happened, cause in the end—it..yeah..It brought me to you, and I'm thankful for that. I am _thankful_ to have met you, Riku."

Riku lifted his hand to inspect the broken half of his half of that shell, grinning all the while before he turned his attention to the younger teen.

"Sora.." He started, and Sora glanced up somewhat hopefully at him. "That was _the_ lamest, cheesiest thing I have_ ever_ heard."

The utterly horrified look on Sora's face made Riku laugh a bit, despite the scowl he earned soon after, and his free hand reached out to take hold of Sora's closest to him, intertwining his fingers with the younger one's affectionately.

"But I think—you're the only one that's able to pull something like that, and have me find it..Cute."

The anger that was pricking at him was instantly eased with that follow-up, and Sora even laughed a little while leaning closer, their locked hands bending slightly behind them as he leaned into the elder, Sora's head against his shoulder.

Neither of them spoke after that, but no words needed to be spoken. All that had been already said, or _showed_, was all it took to make the two of them realize they were two broken halves of something _meant_ to be whole.

* * *

Things continued on back at the club as if the entire thing hadn't taken place, mainly because most of the clubs inhabitants thought that whole thing to be an act. This place _was_ a place of drama anyway. It could've been their interesting spin on things.

But back up on that platform, Sephiroth outwardly seethed. His fist banged against the small table, upsetting a glass and sending the liquid spilling over the surface, pooling messily on the floor by Xemnas' feet.

And Xemnas himself seemed unaffected, uninterested as he laid the side of his head against his palm while the elbow of that arm pressed into his chair.

"Calm down.." He murmured, drawing a fierce look from Sephiroth.

"Calm down? This is the second fucking time that little shit has made a god damned fool of me! As well as the second time he's stolen what's mine.."

Xemnas laughed at this, another one of those dark, sarcastic chortles that had Sephiroth seething more than he already was.

"It's so funny that you're desperate enough to rape a mere adolescent." He snickered.

Blinded by that rage for the moment, Sephiroth quickly made a lunge until he was looming over Xemnas who barely flinched when he found himself face-to-face with those flashing green eyes.

Sephiroth sneered at the lack of response he got, other than Xemnas shifting slowly in his seat, merely to sit straighter as opposed to leaning against the arm of the chair, and once there he leaned back with barely a sigh.

"I know you're out to play the hero and all. But I swear If I find out you're directly responsible for aiding this little spectacle today, I will have your _head_. And don't think I'm not fucking capable."

Despite the threat, Xemnas merely rolled his eyes and followed up that uncaring gesture with a small grin.

"I believe it isn't me who's playing the hero, but that smart-mouthed brother of yours. I'd take it up with _him _before you come to _me_ with your meaningless threats."

"I _would_, but it seems he's gone _missing_."

"This is correct. I've checked with those I've sent in search. They said they've turned the city upside down. Been to the beaches too. Found no trace of them. It's like they both vanished." The voice of Xehanort suddenly came onto the scene, even though the news brought had Sephiroth sighing in exasperation while sliding back into a standing position.

"I can't even believe this." He moved over to his seat and took up that space once more, slumping in defeat. "Twice. How could he manage to do that, twice?"

"Riku?" Xehanort asked while sliding over to his own chair, and Sephiroth nodded.

The trio sat in silence for a while; the lingering tension that hung in the air hadn't gone unnoticed by Xemnas, who was currently interested in the thoughtful glance of Xehanort.

"Riku seems to present quite the problem." Xehanort finally pointed out, and Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"He always had, ever since he was younger. Nothing but a purposeless annoyance in this family.."

Purposeless and annoyance seemed to be the two key words that made Xehanort grin with sheer delight. Dark gaze was turned, eyes laced with obvious malevolent intentions before he finally spoke again.

"I think I know a way to fix this problem."

* * *

Woo...over 9,000 words. Yay :) anyway..I ROUGHLY ROUGHLY sketched out Sora's costume -.- though it sorta came out crappy, especially on the tablet since I hate my tablet and he hates me and we often fight and I often throw it against the wall in anger..

Um. Yeah, but anyway, if you care to see the crappy design anyway, it's up on the livejournal at deniedserenity, with the link in my profile as well :)

Hope this creepy,sappy chapter was enjoyed XD


	32. bound by faith

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Shorter chapter, just a thing to have. I think it'll be enjoyed. Nice and fluffy :) and..Yeah. Nothing much more to say. More of a note at the bottom xD Enjoy, enjoy though :D

* * *

-30-

bound by faith

* * *

After the day's excitement, Sora had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, nestled snuggly in Riku's strong arms wrapped tight around his small shoulders.

But Riku, himself, couldn't sleep, and even if he was content to merely sit there and hold him, protect him from the wind outside their little shack, Riku couldn't help the feelings of restlessness that had him constantly shifting. So ever so gently he'd finally slide out from under the younger male, a hand to his shoulder to guide him as gently as possible to the wood floors of the shack as to not wake him, and only when Sora was comfortably curled on his side, and still sleeping, did Riku stand to make his way out of that little hut.

It didn't take very long for Sora to realize the lack of comfort, and he'd curl up with a shiver upon feeling the new cold air after his warmth left him.

Eyes barely creaked open, and though his vision was blurry, it hadn't really been noticed given the darkness surrounding.

What was nearly _instantly_ noticed was the lack of human contact that he had previously had, and Sora snapped to attention, bright and alert, when he realized Riku was no longer there.

Worriedly, he'd hurry down the bit of winding staircase to the shack that sat a little lower on the island, all the while trying to convince himself that the worst possibilities didn't happen, and after bursting through the door, arms instantly wrapped around himself to fend off the icy sting of night, wide, blue eyes scanned the island in front of him, frantically, seeking out that familiar flash of silver and when he didn't find it, he instantly panicked.

"Riku!" He called, and then again when the first time failed to get him a response, but eventually he'd see an arm being raised from that island with the weird tree, connected to that main cluster of islands by a rickety, old, wooden bridge.

"Over here." He called, and after huffing in aggravation, Sora took to jogging across that little footbridge, merely to leap over the horizontal trunk so he could land besides his friend.

"Damn it, Riku! Why'd you have to go off like that? You scared the crap out of me!" He exclaimed after having turned to address the elder.

"Awh, that's so sweet. My little Sora is worried." Riku replied, although he hadn't even turned to face him, and instead he merely reached out to ruffle his hair.

Growling lowly, Sora batted the offending hand away, but after having smacked it to the side, he reached out and grabbed it, squeezing it affectionately and at the same time falling silent while he pouted.

He had even gained a somewhat curious look from Riku, whose expression then softened after his initial weird glance, and he finally pushed himself off the horizontal trunk of that strange tree, just in order to move his free hand to a bare shoulder, where it settled reassuringly.

"Relax. There's no way they'd be able to find this island. You can't even see it from the beach."

But his words did little to ease the troubled youth's mind, and after his frown deepened, he actually lunged forward, pulling himself in by that clutching hand just to wrap his arms around the elder's waist, nestling his head against his stomach and clinging almost possessively.

Riku blinked curiously at the unexpected motion, but nevertheless he chuckled softly and moved those hands to Sora's shoulders to urge him slightly back.

"You should go try to sleep. At least the shack blocks out the wind.." He murmured, but Sora instantly shook his head.

"Not without you."

Riku rolled his eyes and hopped backwards and back to a sitting position on that strangely shaped tree. Though once there, he scooted back enough until he felt the vertical portion of tree at his back, where he then settled with a sigh.

"Stubborn brat."

But Sora wasn't phased by the playful taunt, not like he would've been. In fact, he even followed after the elder, climbing atop that stretch of tree trunk just so he could crawl on hands and knees over to him, pressing his palms into the scratchy bark on either side of Riku's hips to support himself as he leaned in so his face was inches from the elder's.

Cerulean met teal in a powerful moment where neither of them spoke, or moved or breathed, and Sora, himself, looked a tad bit hesitant before he finally made that final jump and brushed his own lips against Riku's in a brief chaste kiss.

It wasn't the act so much, more so the fact that _he_ was initiating it this time, and when he received no form of protest from the elder, he moved in again, this time closing the gap a little more firmly and with a bit more force.

Sora scooted a bit closer, moving his knees on either side of Riku's thighs so he was practically in his lap while his hands moved up to settle against his clothed chest and Riku retaliated with gentle hands against the naked bits of the youth's sides, feeling the slight and sudden tension in Sora when the warmth of his palms against the coldness of his skin made him jump.

But as he did, Riku closed in tightly, catching his upper lip between his teeth to nip before the suction was once more applied, drawing in those pouty tiers of the younger male in that deeper kiss.

Though Sora couldn't help it and eventually eyes that had involuntarily shut, then gradually creaked open and when they rolled upwards idly, the flash of something yellow caught his eye and caused him to pull back slightly much to Riku's surprise, and dismay.

"What's that?" He inquired and Riku '_hm?'ed_ in confusion before grimacing as Sora put a hand to his shoulder in order to push himself up.

"Watch it!" He grumbled, but Sora merely muttered something under his breath and continued to use Riku as that stepping stone in order to reach the dangling object-in-question sitting strangely in that mess of palm-like leaves.

"I think it's a fruit. But I never saw it there the last time we were here." Sora mused, and finally reached the strange item, plucking it from its home with difficulty enough to cause him to slip and stumble, taking the fruit with him as he landed with a thud hard on his face off the tree. "Oww!" He whined and sat up, rubbing energetically at his head where he hit and then casting Riku a glare when he laughed.

"Sorry, you're just such a klutz sometimes." He grinned.

Though Sora passed it off with a huff, and held up the fruit for inspection.

"Looks like a star." He commented while plucking at the little bit of green at the tip of one of those five points.

"Hm? Hey, lemme see." Riku extended his hand, and Sora offered the fruit, which the elder then took for his own inspection. "Well look at that. I think it's that paopu fruit Namine was telling us about."

* * *

Leon remained unfazed at the anger his brother was exhibiting, even after Sephiroth banged a fist against his cluttered desk.

"I want him back, Leon. Tell me where they are!"

"I told you already, I have no idea. If I did, I wouldn't have called the police to report them, now would I?"

Sephiroth turned his back to the desk and moved toward the door as if to exit when he was stopped once more by Leon's voice.

"And besides, you voided our deal when you brought Sora to a club like that." He spat and Sephiroth sneered before turning to face him, his back up against that closed door.

"I did no such thing. Our agreement was that he would remain unharmed and untouched by me. I lived up to both. He was nothing more than eye candy" A lie, but there was no way currently that Leon would know.

"And _eye candy_ makes it okay? You were still trying to exploit him. Plus looked like you were on the verge of—harming him." Leon retaliated to Sephiroth's aggravation. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go file that report."

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you no longer have good proof that it was non-consensual?"

"He's still a minor. It's statutory."

"It's laughable. Being a male, he wouldn't be taken seriously. Do you really want to put him through that? On top of the newly surfaced memories?"

When Leon didn't answer, merely stared with narrowed, angry eyes, Sephiroth smirked, and the creak of the door sounded as it opened.

"I didn't think so. Have him come find me when they get back. I promise I won't be _too _hard on him."

Leon opened his mouth to speak, but before he could address him, the door had already been slammed, and he was outwardly seething.

"Arrogant bastard.."

* * *

"A-CHOO!"

"Blesh you." Not being one of any particular religion, Riku often found it strange to reply to a sneezing person in such a manner as "_god bless you_" or even just "_bless you_" and being that he'd often said it so fast in past times that it often sounded like "blesh" anyway he figured that was a good way to work around the religious discrepancies.

"than- ACHOO!"

"Bleh. You're sick." He had muttered, tightening his arms around the younger teen for added warmth, even though in response Sora merely grumbled and pulled to get out of the affectionate hug.

"I am not!" But right after that little declaration, Sora sneezed again, and Riku snickered while leaning his head against the youth's with a teasing nudge.

"I can tell. I won't apologize though. A little cold is better than being publicly beaten and raped humiliatingly in front of hundreds of people." Riku justified, mainly making himself not feel so bad for having gotten Sora sick by dragging him out here.

Of course, Sora nodded in agreement, and eventually settled down, sniffling while nestling up against the stronger body for warmth and whining when a sudden throb overtook his head.

"So cold.." He whispered, hiding his face the shoulder of the other teen. He had shifted slightly, merely to clutch the fabric of Riku's shirt in his hand after having turned to face him, his other hand settled gently against the muscled chest beneath the cloth.

"I know, me too.." Riku murmured in response while drawing his hand up and down the plain of the youth's back, feeling him shiver each time his palm passed the bared portion of skin.

The chain woven around Sora's hips felt ten times colder against the icy air, especially against the elder's wandering hand, and Riku frowned lightly at the recollection of it though he said nothing on it.

"We'll go back tomorrow. It's already late today." He whispered, while leaning down to place a small kiss to the top of Sora's head.

And although appreciative of the gesture, Sora sighed and shook that head before once again hiding his face, along with glassy eyes, in the shoulder of the elder.

"I know we have to, but – I don't want to go back..Not with him there."

Riku sighed and leaned his head back against the wooden wall of the shack, one arm secured around Sora's lower back, while his other moved up to rest against the back of his head after Sora shifted fully around, settling his legs on either side of Riku's waist.

"I don't either, but I can't leave Namine or Roxas, and I'm definitely not going to leave _you_ alone." He stated firmly, drawing an agreeing nod from the younger male.

"I know.."

"I promise I won't let him near you anymore. He'll have to get by me."

"But what if he does? He'll hurt you, and them, and then—Kairi.."

"Does he even know Kairi?" He asked with a brow arched in question, and Sora reluctantly nodded, even though Riku snickered and leaned his head back against the wall. "Don't worry. Sephiroth won't be around much longer after today. I promise you that."

Somehow, Sora wasn't too sure he liked the sound of that. Not because he didn't wish Sephiroth would just disappear, but being as truly good-natured as he was, there was something dark in Riku's tone that actually had him shivering.

Still, he trusted him enough to let Riku know what was for the best.

It wouldn't stop him from sighing a little, and that small exhalation caused Riku to peer down at the cuddling mass with much concern, but soon after he'd look off to the side, and take up the newly discovered fruit, that lay besides them, in two hands, just so he could break it in half behind the youth's back.

"Here" He whispered, while bending one of those arms back a bit in order to show the piece of fruit to the one nestled on his lap. "Neither of us ate all day.."

Sora blinked at the offered fruit, and as he recalled the supposed legend, he couldn't stop the intense swell of emotions that flared within him. It caused his chest to tighten, his heart to twist, and even his eyes to water a bit, much to the amusement of the elder. But regardless, he took the offered half, and smiled all the while.

As expected, the fruit was sweet, and it had a taste that was very much akin to a combination of strawberries and lemons. Sora ate his slowly; slow enough to savor that tart sting that left a most sweet aftertaste.

And Riku ate his in a similar fashion, barely watching the younger as his half disappeared, leaving just a few small pulpy pieces that he had cast aside in messy fingers.

Snickering at the cute display, Riku had taken a few more bites before offering what was left of his to Sora, and there was plenty much left.

"Eh?" Sora blinked curiously up at him, but took the offered half that was then thrust once more in his direction.

"You seem hungrier than me. Plus you need it more than I do, skinny little freak."

He pouted even if he knew the words were said in all love and affection now, but nevertheless, Riku's half of the fruit was then enjoyed as well, and Sora didn't mind. It actually seemed like they were _really_ sharing the fruit that time around.

* * *

Riku was fully expecting a raging volcano when they returned, equipped with the flowing hot lava and everything. But Sephiroth was nowhere to be found, and the two were merely chewed out, _harshly_, by Leon, which was fine in Riku's opinion.

"Grounded. Hah! As if we ever leave this place otherwise." Riku had laughed when they were both out of earshot of Leon, though Sora looked genuinely perturbed.

"I didn't want to make him _mad.."_ He stated a bit sadly, and Riku shook his head before curling an arm around his smaller shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. I know he's glad we did what we did. Plus he said he hasn't seen Seph around the last two days, after his initial explosion anyway. But in any case, let's go back to my room. I think we both could use some rest.."

Leon had conveniently left out the part where Sephiroth had told him to have Sora come _find_ him whenever they decided to return. But neither of _them_ knew that.

Though still a bit uneasy, Sora smiled regardless, and curled within that protective arm. It was definitely nice to be in the heat of the building again, and he found himself somewhat comforted by the fact that Sephiroth had disappeared for the time being. It would give him just a bit more time to regroup, which was time then made even better since it would be with Riku.

"Yeah." He replied quite contentedly.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora shivered beneath the warm comforter of Riku's bed. A quick temperature reading showed a small fever, but that hadn't been anything new. Leon had managed to point it out by the flush on Sora's face, which could've also been attributed to windburn gathered from their two days on the island.

They had both had a shower too, so the hot water on cold skin did much to put back the lost warmth. Now it was only a matter of the chills of a cold, or even perhaps a small flu. Sora didn't know, and he didn't care to know, since all he could really think about was how cold he was, and how much his head hurt.

Riku was in the process of toweling off his hair when a knock at the door sounded, seeing as how he locked it when he normally didn't.

"Who's there?" He barked somewhat coldly, just in case it was the presence he was most against seeing at that moment.

But thankfully it wasn't Sephiroth, and instead, the concerned voice of Namine sounded from the other side, and Riku quickly fiddled with the locks until the door was able to open.

Namine and Roxas stood on the other end, both appearing quite concerned, and Namine with a tray and a bowl with a spoon clutched in both hands.

"Remind me to kill you later." She hissed to Riku, who stepped to the side with a grin in order to allow her entrance. Roxas followed behind, and Riku closed the door then after, making sure to lock it securely.

He watched as Namine moved over to Riku's bed, and Sora hadn't recognized the presence until he felt the comforter being gently tugged on, and Namine's gentle voice then reached his ears.

"Hey, you.." She murmured, just as Sora rolled onto his back. "Sit up, I brought you some of my good chicken soup."

"Yeah, it's really good!" Roxas affirmed before taking a seat on the other side of the sick one, and from behind the group, Riku scoffed.

"He's sick enough, Nami."

And naturally, he quieted after that fierce glare was cast.

But Sora chuckled lightly anyway, and struggled to push himself up, his back then pressed against the mess of pillows arranged for him.

"Thanks.." He murmured a tad hoarsely as he accepted the tray that was draped over his lap, and as he indulged as best he could in the hot soup, Namine turned her attention to Riku.

"So where _the hell_ have you two been? We were all worried sick.."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. Couldn't exactly take all of you.." Riku snickered while moving over to his dresser where Sora's costume lay bunched up in a heap, and then he'd take up one of the few extra fruits he had taken back from the island. "But I found something I think you'd like."

He turned around and held up the edible star, and instantly Namine's eyes widened.

"A paopu!" She exclaimed, before rushing to his side in order to take it up in her own hands for examination. "It's a real paopu! Where did you find it?"

"My secret." He said with a grin, and Sora coughed once before swallowing down a spoonful of the now lukewarm liquid.

"On a little island in the middle of the ocean." He whispered sickly.

"Oh thanks a lot, Sora." Riku huffed while tossing his towel to the back of his computer chair.

"An island?" Roxas inquired. "Where's there an island?"

"Just as Sora said, In the middle of the ocean. Not even visible from the beach here." He pointed out.

"How'd you get there?" Namine asked, although she was still infatuated with the mystical fruit, her thumb gently traced over the smooth, yellow surface.

"A boat.." Riku stated in that matter-of-fact way.

"Hmph. So no wonder why no one was able to find the fruits. That must be the only place they grow.." Namine affirmed, and Riku grinned as he moved to take hold of the other one that Sora and him had brought back, before moving to his bed to sit besides his friend.

"We brought back a few more. I thought it might make a good prop for the story."

**-**o**O**o**-**

It had taken a few more days of rest and relaxation, but when Sora's cold had passed, and he was up on his feet once more, he ventured to Namine's practice room where he knew he'd find his three friends hard at work in preparation for their new production.

Riku's interest perked when he heard the double doors open and close and he glanced in the direction, although blinded by the fabric shielding his eyes.

"That move again?" Sora wondered aloud when he noticed Riku's blindfold, just as Namine bounced from her trampoline over to the floor in front of him.

"So, you're feeling better?" She asked sweetly, and Sora returned her smile along with a nod.

"Much.." He replied before glancing up to Riku again, who waved with a grin upon hearing Sora's voice, despite his blinded appearance. "How come he's doing _that_ again?"

"Oh, we both decided that it would be a great act in one of the last scenes, given the blindfold and all." Namine explained, and after thinking for a moment, recalling that scene toward the end of Kairi's story, Sora nodded approvingly.

"Sounds good. Can he do it yet, though?"

Namine grinned at the question, and shook her head.

"He still sucks!" She replied to Sora, though cupped her hands over her mouth to call up to him.

"Bite me!" Riku retorted before moving to the edge of the platform. "Now you wanna try this again or what? I don't hear you on the other end!"

"Brat.." She muttered in reference to Riku. "Here, watch how bad he can't do it again." Namine snickered then after, and after leaving Sora at that place to watch, she climbed to the top of the higher up platform that had been set in position for this special maneuver.

She took up the swing in her hands after unlatching it from its hinge, and readied herself to drop it on cue.

Meanwhile, Sora eyed Riku from the top of his platform, his gaze lingering before Riku jumped to the swing he was about to catch, and then up to Namine on the board higher up, and he was struck with a sudden thought.

As Riku finally leapt after Namine called, Sora broke off into a sprint, which then turned into a one-handed cartwheel, which he used to push himself higher in order to jump over the trampoline.

Once done, and after he had twisted himself right side up, he landed in the bed, bending his arms back to gain the necessary energy, _a lot_ of that necessary energy, in order to propel himself upwards.

He aimed for the platform that Namine was perched upon, and he did fall a bit short, but he managed to quickly swing himself up after having latched onto the edge, and after offering Namine a brief apology, he shoved her out of the way in order to steal the swing for himself, and without a moments hesitation after, he jumped.

His body slackened, and he dangled for a moment as the trapeze dropped, watching as Riku was just about leaving the trampoline, and as he did, Sora kicked up, legs tightly held together were tucked beneath the swing as he leaned back, and his knees bent around the bar before he let himself go so he hung upside down.

Though no sooner after did he then arch his back and reach his arms outward, just as Riku started that ascend for the swing.

The timing was absolutely perfect, thought Sora with a grin, and when it looked like Riku was once again going to fall short of the trapeze, Sora wrapped both his hands around the thicker wrist that was extended outward, and Riku blinked curiously behind the blindfold when he felt the unexpected grip.

"Huh?" Was all he could utter, though Sora beamed excitedly.

"Gotcha" He chimed, although a bit out of breath while he struggled to hold up the heavier weight. "Not gonna let _you_ fall, either"

And from the platform, although having fallen, Namine watched the scene unfold in surprise which then gave way to excitement, which she exhibited after pushing herself to her feet.

"Of course!" She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down in that happy-go-lucky way. "Of course, of course, of course! A two-person maneuver! It's so obvious! Why didn't_ I_ think of that? It's absolutely perfect!"

Riku had to admit to himself it was quite clever of Sora, even though deeper from the surface he knew it was truly _perfect_.

_Leap of faith_, he murmured to himself.

It _did_ make perfect sense.

* * *

Waaaa..I hate being rushed ;-; I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed. I'm hiding out from crazy people while writing this. I was actually surprised I got it out today..But in any case, thanks for the continued support as always. I promise i'll answer your reviews sometimes XD just know they're all quite loved 


	33. an angel's fall

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

gah, FFN is being dumb again -.- But oh well, as long as I managed to find _some_ program that would upload this chapter. Mehehe, anyway. Mainly another plot adding chapter. Though it _is_ interesting, just like all the other chapters, right? RIGHT? ;P

* * *

-31-

an angel's fall

* * *

The meeting was purely by chance; The two figures strolled aimlessly down the empty hallway, each headed to their own destination, so naturally when their paths crossed, there was quite the surprise.

"_You_? Here? Why is that?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Unlike some, I was concerned, and I came to check on Sora only to find him bloody and battered and raped. What about you? And don't try to tell me you were worried as well."

"It was as I said. Business and nothing more."

"Bullshit, Xemnas. I know there has been something going on. I've heard you talking to some shady character behind closed doors back at the orphanage."

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Axel"

The red-head narrowed fiery eyes and was fully ready to abandon the meaningless conversation when the approaching figure caught his eye.

There was something strangely familiar, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Still, the long spiky hair, similar to Xemnas' and the bright amber eyes _did_ possess a certain darkness in them that had even _he_ uneasy.

As Axel watched the man approach, Xemnas had turned to address him as well, seemingly unaffected by Axel's presence.

"You look exceptionally giddy tonight." Xemnas pointed out with a sneer, though Xehanort addressed his friend with a knowing smirk before casting an eerie sort of glance to Axel.

"Who is _this_?" He inquired with mock interest.

"An employee of mine that works at the orphanage in case you haven't noticed. Axel. He's here to watch after Sora." Xemnas responded with a tone that Axel found quite strange, almost completely different than the one he had first addressed him with.

And in truth, it _was_ different. Xemnas glared at Xehanort with narrowed, dark eyes, as if daring him to proceed any further now knowing someone was there to look after the teen, though Xehanort returned the glare just as knowingly, and seemingly unaffected by Xemnas' unvoiced dare.

"Sora, you say? Well isn't that nice. What about the one called Riku? Is there someone looking after him as well?"

"Well other than Leon and the others actually living here..?" He couldn't actually believe he would go so far as to mention Riku. That just seemed foolhardy to him. But he passed off the thought and continued regardless. "Anyway, where have you been all day? Sephiroth wanted to see you."

Axel was quiet as he merely stood close by, listening in on their conversation. Though the two didn't seem to mind much anyway.

"I went back to my manor in Hollow Bastion. I had to check to make sure things were– alright there."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku sighed impatiently, drumming his fingers against his thigh while he sat against the wall of the practice room, idly watching as a gruff looking man and a few others below him set up the new addition.

Every so often though a glance would be cast to the opposite side of the room, where Roxas was awkwardly teaching Sora the ways of the aerial tissue, otherwise known as "cloth"

It was arranged on a portable metal rack that was fixed onto the floor in the corner. A long strip of fabric was fixed tightly to the center of the raised horizontal bar and it dangled long enough, and high enough off the ground so that a performer could execute numerous tricks comfortably, though at the same time, should they lose their grip and fall, the plunge to the mere mat below wouldn't be so detrimental.

"Tighter! You're going to fall if you wrap it that weak." Roxas barked, just as Sora lost his grip and slipped from the noose like wrap that once held him upside down in mid-air.

He flipped forwards, but small fists latched tightly to the cloth above his head so he dangled once the fabric unwrapped from around his waist.

"Gah, I'm trying!" He snapped in response.

"Try harder! This is a very important scene. Not to mention it's also where _I _take over for a little while."

Sora growled lightly, but more so at himself than Roxas, seeing as how cloth was a lot harder than it looked. The boy had near mastered the swings and the trampoline; Dangling from a piece of cloth and posing should've seemed like a cakewalk. But it was really anything_ but_.

Meanwhile, in between watching Sora struggle, Riku would redirect his attention to the head technician and set director, who was currently working on the new equipment, stretching the wire horizontally across the room from one stationary platform to the other.

"Are you finished yet, Cid?" He called, and the grumpy looking man shot him a glare.

"Ask me again, you little shit. I dare you." Came the hasty reply.

Riku snickered and shook his head before casting his eyes over to Namine, who was in the process of taking a break from her trampoline, a hefty amount of water was gulped in mere seconds as she wandered over to Riku, merely to flop down besides him.

"Oh patience. He'll be done soon." She remarked while leaning back to also watch Sora and Roxas, another swig of her water bottle taken in thought. "You were right, Riku." Namine finally said after setting her water bottle aside and taking up the sketchbook she brought with her.

"Right about what?" Riku looked at her a tad curiously.

"Sora. He really is something." Her book was opened, and the pages sifted through as she sought out the particular page she was looking for. "I mean, I always knew he was something special too, but still. It's crazy what you were able to do to him." She offered him the book once she found the pages, and although confused, Riku accepted the offered item, eyeing the sketch while trying to make sense of her words.

"What did I do to him? And these are good. Are these _his_ costumes?"

She nodded once and pointed things out, though at first ignoring the first part of his question.

"It's sort of like that– thing Sephiroth made him wear, only not as black, and not as..._restrictive_. I added these baggy pants where the shorts would've been. His midriff is still bare and I figured we could still use the piercing and the chain 'cause– it _is_ quite hot on him."

"Namine– "

"What? It is! Plus, it certainly is _unique_. Then I thought this little bit of body art on his stomach looked nice, and the wing..I figured we could keep the one wing as a sort of symbol for something missing, you know?"

Riku eyed the sketch with both interest and uncertainty. He had to admit it was nice, and quite appealing. Seeing Sora in something like she was proposing _did_ sound...good.

"I don't know. I don't exactly want him being a piece of sexual eye candy in this thing.."

Namine clapped her hands and failed to stifle her amused chuckle before reaching over to teasingly pinch his cheeks.

"Awh! You're possessive! That's so cute!"

"Ehh.." He shrugged his shoulder, lifting his arm in order to bat away her offending fingers, all the while trying to indirectly agree without coming right out to say it.

"That's alright." She affirmed after his lack of a verbal response while withdrawing her hand. "It's nice. I think he needs someone to look out for him like that, especially after all he's been through." She pointed out thoughtfully, and Riku nodded, just as that mean faced man approached the two, large calloused hands resting against strangely narrowed hips.

"Alright you little jerks. The tightrope is done. This place is too small for the circle swings but Leon had me start workin' on that in the rehearsal room. So entertain yourselves with this crap for now. I'm takin' a much needed break."

"Heh, thanks Cid! We owe you." Riku snickered with a grin, watching briefly as Cid wandered off then after, muttering something about annoying kids and all they make him do.

Excitedly, he rushed over to Sora then, and was just in time to catch him when the younger teen lost his grip for the umpteenth time that day, though this time, his hands didn't catch hold around the cloth, and he plummeted into the waiting arms of the elder, flipping over enough so that had landed bridal-style in waiting arms.

"Heh!" Riku was instantly amused, as well as Roxas who chuckled a bit himself while Sora blushed and then pulled to get out of that grasp.

Riku obliged, setting the teen back to his feet before turning him to face the newly built tightrope walk.

"What do you think?" He inquired particularly happily.

Sora eyed the contraption with interest, but soon after he blinked curiously and turned his eyes over his shoulder.

"What do you mean 'what do I think?' it's cool, I guess, but it isn't as if I'm gonna be performing on that."

Riku tried to stifle the devilish sort of grin that pulled at his lips, but Sora instantly caught it, and his face lost all color.

"Wha–?"

"That's my great idea. I figured the two main characters could have a sword fight, and for added affect it'd be on a tightrope before we move to the swings."

Off to the side, Roxas snickered as he pulled himself up the cloth, flipping upside down then as he twisted his thin form thus wrapping the fabric tightly around his waist as he went.

"Something funny, Rox?" Riku inquired with a touch of aggravation.

"Nope. Just thinking how funny it's gonna be to see you two or just one, either or, keep falling."

As if on cue, Sora quickly jumped up to latch onto one of those vertical poles of that steel frame, and he slid himself up it until he could jump to the horizontal portion.

"Eh?" Roxas eyed him curiously as he slid over to where the cloth was tightly tied, blue eyes widening when he realized the youth's intention. "Hey!"

But by then it was too late; Sora sucessfully untethered the tightly tied fabric from the long stretch of metal, and Roxas yelped after having to quickly lean forwards so he could land on his back on the mat.

It was the other pair's turn to be amused, and Sora chuckled as he let himself drop from his high up spot, clinging to that bar. He fell the bit of distance, landing with a thud on socked feet and barely crouching then after.

He straightened and brushed himself off before moving to take up the spot offered by Riku's outstretched arm, snickering all the while and nestling against the elder's frame as if that whole little scene hadn't taken place while Roxas pushed himself back to his feet, and brushed himself off with a huff.

"He's been here too long. Taking after _you_ now." He scoffed while shooting Riku a glare.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Riku beamed, and Sora playfully stuck out his tongue, to which Roxas returned the gesture with his own tongue.

"You're both jerks." He asserted, before Namine's impatient tone drew all their eyes to her.

"Come on! I wanna see you two go at it up there"

"I guess we shall not disappoint then." Snickering, Riku shoved Sora off in the direction of the new contraption, and he obliged, climbing halfway up the ladder before turning around the corner to watch Riku as he moved to the opposite side.

"I'm not gonna be able to do this."

"Relax. You will. It's easier than it looks. You just can't look down 'cause you lose your nerve when you do."

Sora was still a touch doubtful, filled with doubt that only grew when he got to the top of the platform that had been lowered since their _leap of faith _maneuver so that it was perfectly aligned with the opposite board.

The wire was fixed to a point on the very edge of the platform on either side, and stretched enough so that it was perfectly taut.

Riku watched from his side as Sora awkwardly stuck a foot out, feeling the rope bend beneath the slight weight and then drawing back instantly when he felt the wire bounce as Riku jumped forwards, palms were pressed, one infront of the other, into the stretch of the wire as he flipped, and after the rope sank inward, it propelled him up after straightening back in place, and the teen landed lightly and upright after that flip with one foot in front of the other in a crouched position after his knees bent with the force, his arms wobbly outstretched for balance.

"Hah, this is cool." He remarked casually, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Roxas watched as he moved over to sit besides Namine, and her head instinctively sought out his shoulder affectionately, afterwards.

"Regardless of how Sephiroth wants it to end, I have a feeling this production's gonna be great." She said contentedly, and Roxas nodded in agreement.

"It's certainly unique. Now if only Sora could master this like he's done with the trampoline and the swings."

"And the cloth too, don't forget. He needs to get better at _that_ as well. I don't even think Riku's very good at that."

"Heh, nope. Neither are _you_. The cloth is _my_ specialty" Roxas snickered, earning himself a small nudge.

"Don't get cocky over it. I'm actually quite adept!"

Roxas chuckled and draped an arm around the girl's shoulders before turning his attention back to the rope, just in time to hear a small yelp and _see_ the form of the youth plummet to the net below.

"I told you _not_ to look down!" Riku called, and Sora grumbled as he rolled over to the edge of the net and off.

"Well I couldn't help it!"

"Get up here and try it again, and this time don't look down, genius!"

They were both so ruffled at that point that neither noticed the doors open and close, but Roxas and Namine both did, and both fell silent when they noticed Sephiroth make his way in.

He lingered for a moment, watching as Sora climbed to the top of that platform again before moving forwards himself, a long pole clutched in a single hand as he climbed up after him.

Namine wanted to call out, but her throat went suddenly dry, as did Roxas' and they both merely looked at each other before glancing hopefully at Riku, who hadn't noticed _their_ attention.

He merely stared himself with his mouth slightly agape, also wanting to call out, but finding it difficult to have done so and now it was only Sora who hadn't noticed the ghostlike presence that had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Okay, I'm gonna get it now.." Sora muttered as he moved to step out on the wire once more, but when he noticed Riku's somewhat horrified as well as aggravated expression, he glanced curiously over his shoulder.

Doing that however caused him to leap in fear, and he lost his footing. But out of instinct, his hand lashed out, fingers curling around the wire before he fell so that he merely hung there.

"Se-Sephiroth!" His voice quaked visibly, which in turn made that malevolent grin take to shape on a dark face, but regardless, he leaned over, taking hold of Sora's wrist in a thicker hand and applying pressure upwards.

Out of nothing else other than fear, Sora obliged, releasing his grip on the wire and allowing himself to be raised and set to his feet on the platform, though now that only served to place him face-to-face with that darkly smirking elder, though his wrist was also still firmly gripped, and Sora was overcome with that ominous foreboding, a feeling which only intensified when he caught sight of that long pole.

Sephiroth chuckled a bit, before extending the pole outward and fitting it into the hand of the wrist he once clasped, and Sora eyed _it_, and then him strangely.

"For balance." He remarked nonchalantly, before spinning Sora around in front of that wire, and then reaching over his shoulders to take hold of his free wrist in one hand, and his other wrist in the other hand, turning the wrist with the pole so that it was stretched out horizontally in front of him, and then moving Sora's free hand to grasp the pole as well. "Look straight ahead when you walk, and whatever you do, don't look down, lest you _want_ to fall."

Sephiroth's chin had settled atop the boy's shoulder, and as he spoke, he whispered in a tone that had Sora shivering at the dark voice. The tips of calloused fingers started at Sora's shoulders and moved down the lengths of his arms, which were bare by the skintight yet sleeveless top he wore.

"Get the fuck out of here before I come over there and kick your ass, Seph." Riku warned from the opposite side, though Sephiroth wouldn't be swayed by his brother's threat, and instead, his fingertips turned to palms at the boy's back.

"While it's amusing to hear you talk in such a way, I think it's best you save your idle threats. I come in_ peace_, after all." He snickered while trailing his hands down the plain of Sora's clothed back, until they came to rest against a small, yet pert rear, defined by the tight thigh-length shorts.

"Now, get going, since I'm sure you'd rather be over there than here right now." Sephiroth then returned his attention to Sora, whispering in that ominous purr as he applied a bit of pressure, shoving Sora forwards so he stumbled with a start.

But as he did, he'd find that the long pole _did_ aid in his balance, and he quickly regained his footing while settling atop that stretch of taut wire for the moment.

"I'm not angry, you know." Sephiroth called after him, making Sora wince slightly at the recollection of the other night. "I think it _was_ a bit too soon to introduce you to such things."

"Yeah, Okay Seph. Really, you can go now." Riku called once more, watching cautiously as Sora took another careful step, moving the foot that was behind, forwards, all the while wobbling uneasily though aided by the bar.

Another chuckle, and Sephiroth ignored Riku for the moment, merely so he could jump from that platform, just to touch down gently on both feet upon the floor as opposed to the net.

"Well, I just stopped by to tell you that Sora and I need to rehearse _our _scenes together you know. You didn't forget about _my_ character in this production, did you?"

"We can find someone_ else _to play it." Riku retaliated with a hiss, but all he got in response was that mocking sort of laughter as Sephiroth turned to face them from his place on the floor.

"Then I'll simply disband the production. You also seemed to forget who's in charge around here now, haven't you?"

Riku silenced after that, though he growled something incoherently under his breath, while Sora tried his best not to focus on him down there; His eyes remained fixated straight ahead as he took another shaky step.

"He's right, Riku.." Namine declared a bit forlornly. "Plus there's no one else that can do what he does.."

Though she recoiled at the glare that was clearly visible, even from a place so high up, and Sephiroth snickered faintly as he moved to the door.

"Come by my practice room by ten. If he's not there, I'll come find him. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen."

Without waiting for Riku's retort, Sephiroth had made his exit, making sure to slam the doors behind him as he left.

Meanwhile, no one spoke after that for a moment. There was an awkward tension that hung in the air, especially for Sora as he tried to maintain his focus on the task at hand; getting across the wire without falling.

After a few more awkward steps, and a few more times having to regain his balance, Sora finally did make it across, and he grinned wide with that sense of accomplishment, even if Riku barely acknowledged it.

Sora noted his somber expression, and he pouted a bit before reaching out to poke him in the shoulder.

"Come on, Riku. We still have until ten. And– I want to try this again!"

A sigh, followed by that gentle green gaze accompanied by a weak smile feel Sora feel lighter once more, and Riku actually took the younger teen up in a small hug, which lingered a strangely long moment that had Sora confused, as well as blushing, even more so when the elder leaned down to place a small kiss to his forehead.

Sora blinked at the somewhat out-of-place affection, though he appreciated it just the same, even after Riku shoved him back towards the wire.

"Then get moving again. Keep crossing until you can do so easily without the bar."

Sora snickered at the expected moodswing, even though he found himself once more stumbling, and fighting to regain his balance while Riku took a seat on the board far off, merely to watch as Sora got himself acquainted with the new routine.

A sudden misplaced step had Sora plummeting to the net once again, even with the bar, and as the youth rolled onto his back after having hit the mesh uncomfortably on his front, he concluded it was going to be a long night until ten, not that he was complaining by any means.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When ten p.m rolled around, Sephiroth eyed the two as they entered from his spot atop the second bar of the double trapeze, and he dropped so that his knees hooked over the top bar before grabbing hold of the bottom one with both hands just so he could flip off so he dangled from the lower swing.

"I didn't think _you'd_ be crashing the party as well." Sephiroth sneered when he noticed Riku leaning up against the wall with folded arms.

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I thought you had a kink club to own anyway."

"Hm, Oh worry not. Xemnas watches over all while I'm not there. I wouldn't be there anyway, not without my little pet."

Sora bit back his wince as he climbed the platform away from Sephiroth. He hadn't exactly known how the scene with his character was supposed to go, but he figured he'd be told soon enough. So for the mean time he merely perched himself at the top, and quietly listened to the exchange between the siblings.

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, old news, dear brother. Old news. Or so I've been told anyway. Though I wouldn't blame myself for being able to appreciate perfection."

Sephiroth swung himself over to Sora's platform, which made Riku tense and push off the wall, readying himself should need be. But the elder did nothing as of that moment, merely moved past Sora so he was a touch closer to his younger brother who stood poised and ready at the bottom.

"Yes, At first I thought this place was missing something. But then I realized it was only _me._ Because this cursed place was beyond all reparation anyway." He reached out, latching his hand around Sora's arm just to pull him close; his offending hand released his arm just to wrap around his shoulders, crossing a little bit over his neck as he pulled him tightly to his front. "_I_ was perfection incomplete. Until I found a partner worthy of doing _my_ routine. I found what I was looking for in training this little thing."

He tightened his hold on him, and Sora gasped slightly when his arm pressed against his throat, momentarily cutting off his air supply.

"You're insane, Sephiroth. Let him go!"

But he wouldn't. The elder merely chuckled, and after eyeing Riku as he started up that ladder, Sephiroth let himself fall backwards, though it was more so a bit of a fall, accompanied by a bit of pressure as he jumped, reaching an arm over his head and twisting his palm outwards in order to catch the nearby swing.

Sora yelped when he felt the sudden lack of support, and the feelings of weightlessness overtook him as he fell when Sephiroth released his hold on him, the boy's arms then instinctively raised.

Sephiroth reached out soon after though, and caught him before he got very far, thick fingers digging mercilessly into a bony wrist, drawing a small wince from Sora as he tried to pull himself up.

Meanwhile, Riku had jumped off the board as soon as he reached the top, and in response, Sephiroth merely hurled the boy he clutched to the opposite, double-barred swing, where he managed to catch the bottom bar before he fell.

"Drop, Sora! Get out of here!" Riku had perched himself atop the trapeze that Sephiroth dangled from, and while supporting himself with one hand, he reached his free hand up to grab at Riku's ankle in an attempt to pull him off.

Hearing Riku, Sora shook his head, and he crossed one arm over the other while turning his hand so he could rotate on that swing, turning his body so he was facing the two.

Once there, he rocked the trapeze, just a bit in order to gain him enough energy to cross that gap once more, though he let himself miss the swing on purpose, his actual target being the larger form of the dangling Sephiroth.

Small arms tightly wrapped around the elder's legs in order to break his fall, and the unexpected weight drew Sephiroth down a bit, nearly causing him to lose his balance and let go with that one clutching hand.

"You little brat!" He hissed, and tried to kick, but both legs were tightly trapped by those arms.

"Leave him alone!" Sora snapped, and quickly turned those teeth into the fleshy portion of Sephiroth's thigh.

The man hissed at the sharp bite, though in response, his fist only clutched tighter, and the hand had been lashing out at Riku, was then turned on Sora, and he leaned down to weakly beat at the boy's head in order to swat him off.

The length at which he was stretched made such motions difficult, since it was apparent that his assaults were doing little to persuade the clinging boy.

Then, as Riku tried desperately to pry and otherwise, stomp the hand of his brother off the swing, a sudden, unexpected voice rang out.

"_Stop it!"_

Looking up, Riku was just in time to notice Namine leaping from the abandoned swing, one arm lazily draped in back, while her other was extended outward, fingers spread and aiming for the trapeze in back of Sephiroth while legs separated, one in front and the other in back much like her arms, in that graceful split.

Though before she reached, Sephiroth had twisted his body halfway around just in time to catch the single extended wrist before it came in contact with the bar, and in a fit of rage, he hoisted her up as her body slackened, and merely tossed her like the rag doll she practically was off to the side, hard enough to clear the net beneath them.

It seemed like time stopped after that, until Riku finally yelled out and leaped from the swing, launching himself into a front flip in order to clear any more of Sephiroth's attacks.

But Sephiroth, himself, seemed a little unaware of what he had just done in the heat of the moment, as he turned to watch Namine just in time to see her hit the floor, hard, with a small yelp.

Sora let go of his hold on the elder as well, hitting the net on his back just as Riku had a few feet away, and the two quickly rushed to the edge, rolling off the safety mesh before quickly rushing to the side of the girl who currently wasn't moving.

* * *

UH OH ;-; i mean. Hi there! Review, plz?kthxbye :D


	34. an angel's resolve and a hidden demon

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

I don't understand FFN. I really don't. I guess it accepts chapters based on the length of the document title? Oh well. At least I got it to upload..Anyway..Don't exactly know what to say about this chapter XD longer note at the bottom though..

* * *

-32-

an angel's resolve and a hidden demon

* * *

The body of the girl was limp for a few moments more; Riku shook her fiercely, her name uttered between panicked shakes. 

Until finally there was tension in her form, and the girl shrugged her shoulders and scrunched up her face as if in pain, sky-blue eyes creaked open but barely, but it was all they needed to do for Riku to sigh in relief before relaxing himself with the gradually coming-to girl in his arms.

Sora hadn't known what to say or do, but he sat close by, more so for emotional support for Riku than anything else, although he hoped with all his heart that she was okay as well.

And thankfully, she was alright. It _was_ a bad fall, but truthfully it _looked _a lot worse than it was. It managed to stun her for a moment, but other than that, she appeared physically unharmed.._appeared.._

"Argh, Did anyone get the number of that truck?" She half muttered while sitting up on her own, though a hand moved to her forehead to fend off the incessant throb.

The two chuckled awkwardly, merely just overjoyed that she wasn't badly injured.

"A-are you alright, Nami? Do you know who I am? What month this is?"

"Hm, Well.. _you_ must be john, and even though it's cold outside, I think it's..June?"

Sora laughed a bit and leaned back in relief, supporting his weight on his hands while Riku shoved her in the arm with a scoff.

"I'm being serious.." He warned, even though he grinned just the same.

"Bah, of course I know. It wasn't anything too terrible. Just a bump on the head."

Riku leaned forwards then, taking strands of silky blond hair between his fingers and sifting through them to check for any blood or other such evidence of a cracked-open skull, but thankfully there were none, and Namine jerked back slightly annoyed.

"Quit it!" She grumbled. "I _said_ I'm okay."

With the classic defensive pose, Riku held his hands in front of his face, and Namine huffed a bit before turning her attention to Sephiroth, who was still dangling from the swing, watching the scene with both aggravation as well as confusion.

Riku had turned his narrowed gaze that way too, then after.

"We don't need to practice with you." He growled. "We'll ad-lib the scenes with your character."

And strangely enough, Sephiroth didn't reject this idea. He sneered lightly, obviously interested, and finally swung himself back to the platform closest to his swing.

"Very well." He replied. "I just hope you're ready to dive into such scenes blindly with _me_"

Riku seemed unfazed, but Sora seemed rather petrified at this proposal, and he shot Riku a desperate glance. The biggest scene _was_ with _him_ and Sephiroth at the climax of act one after all.

Namine watched the exchange, noticing that both their attentions had shifted from her to the elder of them, and she was relieved at that since it gave her a chance to lightly grip at the shoulder that throbbed where she landed.

"Hey, are you hurt, Namine?" Sora suddenly asked when he returned his glance to the girl idly, and her hand instantly left that pained shoulder.

"I _said_ I am fine. I'm just a little shaken is all"

Being the trusting, naive little thing that he was, Sora bought this, trusting her judgement with a quick nod before turning his attention to Riku as he stood and extended a hand out to Namine for support, which she willingly took in order to hoist herself to her feet.

"Lets get out of here. Sora's not practicing with him tonight, or ever for that matter."

Both relieved, and still nervous about their proposed ad-libbing, Sora hung back a bit as Riku lead them out, his arm around Namine's shoulders.

The girl nestled into the offered arm, her head moving to rest on his shoulder as they walked, and Sora couldn't help the slight jealous feeling that he had always thought he'd never feel. It pricked most angrily at him as he trailed those few steps behind the two, but in the end he fought it back, chiding himself inwardly for being so stupid, and the feeling was no longer dwelled on.

When the trio paused in front of Namine's room, before they said good night, the familiar voice of Leon called out, stopping the girl from entering her room.

"What's up?" She asked as Leon came to a halt in front of the group.

"I've been trying to find you for sometime. I got an interesting phone call." He started.

"Yeah?" Namine's interest perked, and she turned around to lean her back against her still closed door.

"The people at the festival called, and... in light of certain events, they're inviting certain acts back to perform again, and they said you and Riku were first on their list of call backs."

"Really?" Riku asked with perked interest as well, as if unbelieving, thus his expression of doubt earned him a bit of a look from the girl who then nudged him with her elbow.

"Of course. We were _that _awesome!"

"Yeah. You guys were good enough to be asked to return for a sort of sudden death round. Not too many other acts were invited back."

Sora looked a bit thoughtful for a moment as he eavesdropped, before he finally interjected with a small, inquisitve "_hey?_"

Though seemingly knowing what the boy was about to say, Leon addressed him with a somewhat remorseful tone.

"Considering _you _were the reason the show was canceled– ehh...Don't take it too hard.. It isn't _you_ so much. The committee never liked Sephiroth. _Actually_ they commented on your performance as well, up until the fall. Said you had real potential and with a little more practice, they'd be sure to see you back."

Though it was disheartening to hear, it was also somewhat lightening to know that he was at least commented on, and he offered a small, slightly sad smile accompanying his nod while Riku tossed an arm around his shoulders before drawing him close.

"Oh, don't worry. You get to perform with me in the show, yeah? And in the end that's all that matters." He joked while reaching down to prod him playfully in the side, making him jump and hiss before batting the hand away.

"Yeah, yeah.."

But even still, the thought lingered, and the buried jealousy resurfaced for the second time that night.

Not only was he rejected from that sudden death round, but Namine was once again going to perform with Riku.

He never thought it possible that he'd feel_ that_ left out here, once he had gotten over his initial rebellious phase upon first arriving that is, and he knew he was being irrational, but it just didn't matter.

_He_ wanted to be the one to star opposite Riku, and since he didn't, he felt genuinely jealous.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The second festival would take place towards the end of January, so it didn't leave them much time to prepare.

In fact, it literally exhausted the two, since they were training both for the festival, _and_ the soon-to-be-opening production of _Kingdom Hearts_.

Luckily, Sephiroth kept to his own during this time. He even barely bothered Sora aside from a few chance meetings in the hallways, though those were usually always foiled by Riku, who elected to never remain far from Sora's side for too long for just such reasons.

Still, he couldn't exactly _babysit_ twenty-four seven, but those times when he couldn't, it was decided Sora would stay and watch the two train, or he'd return to Riku's room, where he normally spent his nights since their return after their island trip that night after the incident at Hell's Eternity's club, lock the door tight, and play around on his computer until he came back.

Most of the time, he'd stay to watch Riku and Namine, aside from those few rare times when he was _particularly_ moody in doing so, that is, when he'd find himself overcome with that irrational jealousy that he'd_ have_ to return, lest he wanted to say something he'd regret.

Though it was during one of those times, as he trudged the hallways back to Riku's dorm, when he encountered a face most unwelcome, and it wasn't Sephiroth.

Xehanort was quiet for the moment, as he stood in the hallway to examine the slightly trembling heap of the boy pressed up against the wall and it wasn't as if Sora hadn't encountered him before, just never– alone.

The hallways were empty, providing an eerie sense of insecurity to go along with the automatic fear at having to be in the presence of the one that slaughtered your mother and then _tried_ to slaughter you.

And Sora felt the tension in those amber eyes, flecked with hints of black that offset that strangely yellowish glow and made him seem like a snake catching the rodent in its hypnotic stare. Sora couldn't shake off the feeling that he _was_ that rodent.

"It's been ages, Sora" Xehanort started in a deeply unsettling whisper. His voice was hoarse, and it cracked, making Sora remember that he_ was_ indeed sick. The dark part of the teen knew he wouldn't mind if the man suddenly went into cardiac arrest right there, though the larger, lighter part fought against that. He _was_ his father after all, despite everything.. "You look so afraid.."

A sinister sort of grin formed on thin lips, and Sora turned his head to the side to avoid that piercing stare, but his gaze was drawn back when he felt a thick, rough hand slide under his shirt in a flash and it pressed to the thin jagged line that crossed his heart, feeling the rough wound against his palm as he rubbed, which in turn drew a small shriek from the boy who tried to throw him off.

"This is useless to me now, you weak, pathetic excuse of a–"

But before he could finish the statement, and before things could get much worse, Xehanort found himself being thrown off to the side with such force that he fell. Being as weak as he was also didn't aid things, and after those hands left the boy, a stronger grip was given to Sora's arm, just so the offender could pull him behind him.

"You know, next time you want to fondle your own son maybe you should try to find a more _private_ place. You know, where people _aren't_ going to randomly walk by?"

Amber met green for the briefest of moments before Xehanort struggled to his feet, brushing himself off before quickly abandoning the scene, and Axel let him go before turning to address the startled teen.

"You okay?" He asked with genuine concern, and Sora nodded, though he didn't say anything after that. "Hn. Where's Riku?"

"Donno." Came Sora's curt reply, such that it made Axel a bit confused. Sora seemed to settle way too fast after that attack, especially after the mentioning of Riku.

"Eh? You two fighting already?"

"What do you mean, _already_?"

"Well, you two _are_ a couple now, right?"

"Um..You knew?"

"Of course. It's fairly obvious."

When Sora looked a bit embarrassed as well as surprised to know that his relationship with Riku wasn't so hush-hush any more, Axel snickered lightly, and reached behind his head to idly run his fingers through fiery hair.

"You look sorta sick. I think you could use some fresh air."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sighing, Riku let his hands drift down the wires of the swing while he idly sat atop the trapeze, rocking it in a rather bored fashion.

Namine was in a similar predicament, although unbeknownst to Riku, she wanted the break from their training for another reason other than merely "not being in the mood."

Her shoulder throbbed, but all through their few hours of practice, she rode it out. She didn't have a choice if she didn't want to let everybody down that is, between being one of the lesser main characters in their show, and then the new festival..

"Namine?"

Her pensive daze was ripped only by Riku's incessant pestering.

"Are you listening?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry..Just thinking.."

"Well Sora seems– sadder recently."

Namine was concerned at Riku's change of mood at _Sora's_ seemingly apparent change, but she sighed at the fact that it was just something else to add to her list of concerns now.

A small glance was cast off to the side, towards the door, but in response, all she could do was lightly shake her head.

"You're just worried given all that's happened. I'm sure he's fine.."

Riku wouldn't be so easily convinced, but it was nice to hear that regardless. Either way, he let himself fall backwards and off the swing, just so he could land on his back in the net.

"Well in any case, I'm gonna go find him."

* * *

Axel took Sora to this little coffee shop on a corner that was an equal distance between the stage and the orphanage. It was a bit of a venture, but it was Axel's favorite place to go to get away "from that crazy place and him and all his crazy friends" as he liked to affectionately put it. 

"You're sure you're not hungry?" He asked while taking the two ordered cups and handing the smaller to the teen who then shook his head.

"Yeah. Just sorta cold."

The pair moved over to one of the two-person tables by the window to sit, and Sora couldn't help but sigh at his own inner turmoil.

"Alright, so what's up?"

Sora hesitated for a moment, but in the end he relayed every single confusing feeling accompanied by all that had happened since they returned from the festival.

Axel absorbed it, nodding every so often in understanding and waiting patiently for Sora to finish before he added his input.

"So you're jealous?" Axel inquired after taking a small sip of his black coffee, and after Sora sighed again in closing before slumping back against the chair.

"I don't know..I guess? I just feel..bad..knowing that they get to perform together, yet _again_, and at the festival that I went to no less. I don't even get to perform let alone not with Riku.."

Sora leaned forwards, resting his arms on the small table and leaning over his cup to stare aimlessly into his hot chocolate, watching as the small marshmallows gradually melted into the swirly brown mess.

Axel snickered lightly as he watched him, his hands clutching around his cup for extra warmth, though at the small chuckle, Sora glared.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"You know, Axel. I agreed to come out with you to get away from everything annoying me at the moment. I really don't need to listen to _your_ crap." The cup of hot chocolate was gently ushered forwards so he had room to cross his arms over the table top, and then his chin atop folded arms as he pouted.

"Oh please, kid. Quit being a baby, and a _girl_ no less."

But instead of taking that advice, his pout raged on, even though those blue eyes narrowed threateningly.

"I'm not a baby, and I'm certainly _not_ a girl."

"Could've fooled me."

"Axel.."

Another snicker, and Axel leaned his head back thoughtfully.

"Alright, alright. But seriously. You need to relax and not think so much on it. They've been _professionally _together a lot longer than _you_ two. Plus isn't Namine with that blonde kid?"

"Supposedly."

"Then you should have more trust in Riku. A relationship is nothing without trust" He stated, actually sounding rather intelligent, much to Sora's surprise and amusement.

He even shot him a bit of a smirk, enough that Axel arched a brow in question.

"What's so funny?" He muttered, mirroring Sora's question only moments before.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you?"

Axel returned the smirk with that small grin while shaking his head a bit lightly.

"Watch it. I'm still better than you." He huffed while reaching out to rustle hair that had at last been returned to its original spikiness in preparation for the new show.

Couldn't exactly have him resembling a female much any more with his very much _male_ character.

Either way, the boy smiled and batted at the hand affectionately.

"Not better. Just _older_." He offered, and Axel "_Heh_"ed before leaning back in his chair with his coffee.

"Well older _is_ better, kid." The elder retaliated, sticking his tongue out in a mocking fashion once Sora did it to him.

But taking his word for it regardless, Sora forfeited the playful banter, and sunk back into his own seat, his eyes wandering out the window and into the night _and_ the lit buildings of the city until Axel's voice once more brought his attention back.

"So when are you gonna admit it to Kairi?"

"Huh? Admit what to her?"

"Hah, that you're a little fag."

Sora blinked and then pouted again, though he seemed greatly surprised as if it was the first time he ever thought of that fact. Gay? _Him_? He never _had_ thought about it. Eyes narrowed a bit, but in the end he cleared his throat.

"I am _not_ a little fag. I am..I am.." He blinked again, losing that bout of confidence for the moment, visible by the newly added shake of his voice.

It returned soon after however, and with a small, devious grin he finished off the newly remembered line of "I am Sora _in love _with Riku."

But at this, Axel burst into a fit of laughter, once again deflating the little balloon of Sora's ego with that declaration mocked, even if it sounded good to him.

"What's so friggen funny?" He grumbled, though Axel continued to laugh in spite of himself.

"What a _stupid_ line. Did you get that out of some sappy romance movie?"

Sora looked utterly defeated for the moment, before his face contorted into that aggravated expression.

"Your _mom_ is from a sappy romance movie."

Axel's laughter suddenly stopped, though after a momentary glance of seriousness, that grin returned.

"Touche."

* * *

The talk with Axel had Sora feeling a lot better. He still had his doubts, but for the most part they were soothed. 

Sora had thanked his older friend graciously, but when he said he'd be fine on his own from that point on, Axel insisted on following him, just until he found Riku that is.

It was a motion that had Sora a bit more annoyed, but he passed it off for now, unconsciously thankful for the added security.

There wasn't much effort needed to find Riku, who had been wandering frantically from building to building after Sora had "gone missing".

Naturally he wasn't too excited to see him back, not outwardly anyway.

And Sora was confused by the apparent death glare aimed in his direction; He was confused, as well as a touch frightened.

"Um..I'm back.."

Riku looked like he wanted to say something, but at the last moment he waved _him_ and all notions of verbal retaliation off with a dismissive hand before turning and stalking back down the hallway to the staircase that would take him to the upper floor, leaving behind a baffled as well as hurt Sora, and an equally confused Axel.

"He was nervous.." Namine suddenly murmured as she appeared from the other hallway on the other side of the main bulletin board upon first entering. "You never told any of us you were leaving. He sort of assumed the worst when he went to find you and you weren't there."

Sora looked repentant, but then he frowned a little after feeling that swell of anger that sparked inside of him.

"Hypocrite." He muttered, despite Namine's startled expression, though she moved over to him and reached out to take his head in a friendly sort of gesture.

"Don't fight over that. He was just worried.." She offered reassuringly, but Sora yanked his hand from her's causing her to recoil as if he'd just struck her.

"I-I'll go talk to him.." Sora stuttered weakly in reply, and although still a bit hurt at his rather abrupt withdrawal from her friendly affection, she nodded anyway, sky-blue eyes following as he took the path that Riku had taken when he stormed off.

He was utterly thankful that the halls really were empty at that point. No Sephiroth, _or_ Xehanort in sight all the way to Riku's dorm, where he knocked energetically.

When no one answered, he called his name, and again was greeted with silence.

"Damn it, Riku! Open the damn door!"

Silence.

"What the hell, Riku? You can run off and leave me alone, but I can't do it? I'm sorry, alright? I just wanted to get out for a bit."

But Riku wasn't about to answer, not then, and not now. He merely sat and listened to the rather angry attempts at an apology, and Sora's non remorseful tone had Riku genuinely aggravated.

The IOL screen was brought up as he idly reclined in his computer chair, signing on to his account like he normally did when he was bored, or in cases such as this, pissed off beyond belief.

The continued attempts at entry went ignored, and Sora wasn't about to sound desperate, even though inwardly he felt it.

He felt hurt, as well as angry that Riku would act like this. Surely he couldn't have expected him to _want_ to be glued to his side twenty-four seven? He had a momentary break down, and he needed to get out to sort through it, which he did with Axel's help.

Riku couldn't have expected Sora to report to him for ever thing he did. Thoughts like that had Sora growling in frustration as well as anger.

Meanwhile, Riku idly surfed through his email, deleting the numerous fan-letters from the fans that just happened to get his email address somehow, though in the middle of such, the I.M jingle sounded, and one of the only names not on the block list currently flashed on the box.

_GlassAngel: You and Sora are friends again, Right?_

He sneered lightly at Namine's I.M, but regardless of the aggravation it sparked, he answered anyway.

_OnGlassWings: No, and he won't go away. _

_GlassAngel: What do you mean?_

_OnGlassWings: He's outside my door._

_GlassAngel: And you're not letting him in?_

_OnGlassWings: No..._

_GlassAngel: Riku:(_

_OnGlassWings: I think he's finally given up._

_GlassAngel: You're such a piece of crap, Riku. He was feeling bad..You were right. He was sadder. _

_OnGlassWings: Well he should've come to me:( _

_GlassAngel: You're such a baby. _

_OnGlassWings: ..._

_GlassAngel: Go let him in!_

_OnGlassWings has signed off._

"Bastard.."

Meanwhile, back in Riku's dorm, after he had sighed off, he sighed aloud and leaned his head against the back of the chair, fingers trailing through long, loose strands of silver as he stood.

Hesitatingly, he stared at the locked door, contemplating for the briefest of moments, opening it. But in the end he decided against it.

And Sora noticed the shadows against the light through the crack in the bottom of the door, though eyes narrowed when he saw them move away after having lingered for a moment, and they disappeared further when the crack of light disappeared once Riku flipped the switch.

He had given up on trying to get in. But that was alright, so he thought, because he could be just as stubborn as Riku was.

Small form flopped with a huff to his butt, curling up and pressing his back against the door.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, and leaned his head back, all the while trying desperately not to nod off.

Though every so often, once he was comfortably seated, he'd jump with a start when he found his head involuntarily tilting downwards until his chin met his chest.

The hours pressed on like that, but while Sora actually found sleep easily outside the door, Riku found that he just _couldn't. _

Oceanic eyes remained glued to the ceiling, wide opened as he sprawled out on his bed, half under the covers. His arms were beneath his head as a makeshift pillow, and he sighed every so often.

He expected Namine to come assist Sora in gaining entry to the dorm, and was surprised when she didn't; He was surprised, as well as a bit thankful, but that was besides the point.

Truthfully, he was a bit peeved at_ himself _for once again overreacting. But it was just that the scenario reminded him much of the _Beauty and the Beast _incident, when Sora had gone on to perform without telling anyone of his injuries.

Now that they were actually _together_, and given all that's happened, it just seemed a million times worse than that time, or so he tried to justify to himself.

But each time he tried to reason with himself, telling himself his anger was justified, he felt that pang of guilt.

After all Sora _had _been safe. Why was Riku so hung up on what _could've_ and _would've_ happened?

A glance to the digital clock by his bedside read 3:34 a.m. He had been awake and tossing and turning for most of the night, and the silence outside had him wondering if Sora had gone back to try to sleep in his own room.

Finally giving in to those incessant guilty pangs, he elected to go pay him an early morning visit, since he had a good feeling he wasn't going to be sleeping on his own.

But after pulling the door open, and moving to step out, he'd find himself nearly tripping over the obstacle in the doorway, which was none other than the form of the teen stretched out on his side and fast asleep no less.

Rolling his eyes, yet grinning just the same, Riku crouched down besides his sleeping friend, testing his depth of slumber by prodding him in the side.

Sora barely stirred, grumbling something incoherently before flipping onto his other side so he was facing away from him now and Riku slid one arm beneath his shoulder, curling him inwards so he rolled onto his back against Riku's forearm.

The other limb slid beneath the bend of Sora's knees, once he was on his back, in order to lift him bridal-style, and Riku then carried the still-sleeping form to his own bed, where he gently laid him down before crawling in besides him and then pulling the blanket over both of them.

Instinctively, Sora rolled onto his side and curled himself into a ball before nestling himself up against the elder teen's body, and Riku responded with those arms draped protectively over his shoulders.

Though as he did such, Sora would barely come to, creaking his eyes open just to come face to face with the bare musculature of the elder's chest, and he released a small contented sigh before nuzzling his head against the soft skin, though not without muttering under his breath.

"Rikujerk." he grumbled half awake and groggily, making Riku snicker a bit as he held him close and planted a kiss to the top of his head.

"I know. I'm sorry. "

"No! Ass—" yawn. "–stupid is Riku."

"Heh. Now you're not even speaking English.."

"Ammrrrgggh.." Sora growled lightly and tugged in his sleep, moving to break out of Riku's arms, but the elder teen only held on tighter, which only seemed to further aggravate the sleeping boy who then slid his palms to Riku's chest, pushing until the elder obliged and rolled onto his back, paving the way for Sora to climb on top of him.

His eyes were still half opened, and it was clear he was still mostly asleep, but regardless, he lowered himself atop the stronger form beneath him, leaning his face inches from his neck and Riku made a face when he felt Sora _sniffing_ him, until he finally felt the wetness of his tongue then trailing along his skin, causing him to tense involuntarily.

"Sora?"

But the only response he got was the rather harsh bite at his neck, barely drawing a wince from the elder teen before he felt the skin being drawn between small teeth, where he nibbled and sucked when his lips pressed tightly to pale skin.

"Mine." Sora growled against his neck, and Riku instantly perked that that, larger hands grasping small shoulders just to pull him off, causing Sora to whine aloud before he found himself on his back and securely pinned there by pressing hands.

"So you _think_." Riku grinned, even if Sora was still half sleeping.

"Mrrghoff!" The younger jerked and twisted, much to Riku's amusement, before he leaned down to press his lips to his; the kiss instantly settling the youth, who leaned his head back against the pillow at the feel of a tongue pressing into his mouth, probing and exploring while Sora's attempts at wrestling him off resumed.

Though hands that had been at his shoulders then slid down the length of his arms in a gradual motion, feather light touches of fingertips against bare skin traced downwards until his hands reached both wrists, which Riku grasped and raised above Sora's head, just so he could curl one larger hand around both tiny wrists while his free hand could move back down and up underneath Sora's short shirt.

Those touches resumed against his bare stomach, sliding to his palm up to his belly, and halting in surprise when he realized that not only the piercing, but the _chain_ remained as well.

Eyes that had been closed in the moment, where opened in surprise, and the kiss was broken slightly as he fingered the chain, sifting through the possibilities of _why_ it was still there.

"Ri–ku.."

Riku tilted his head as he watched the boy's half-lidded gaze turn up at him, and he wondered if he was a little more conscious than before. A simple question should've told him so...

"Sora? Why didn't you take this off?" He asked simply, while lightly tugging at the chain, and Sora hissed while sucking in a breath at the uncomfortable tug before shrugging beneath that gentle gaze.

"Mmm..sessi.." He muttered while stretching out beneath Riku, though whining a little as if just realizing his wrists were trapped by that larger hand.

Riku eyed him in question at his words, though when what he was trying to say finally registered, he snickered lightly and concluded to himself that Sora_ was _still asleep indeed.

"Sexy, huh?"

"Sssss."

"Heh, Oh my little effeminate Sora."

Riku's hand paused at his chest, and he took a moment to explore the scar over Sora's heart. He never really had a chance to be that close to it in the past, and he was always curious...

With a little maneuvering after that, he had the t-shirt over Sora's head, and the half asleep teen did little to protest as the fabric was stripped off his torso, allowing a clear view of the slightly crafted upper half of his once scrawny body.

Jade gaze narrowed as a finger tip drifted as lightly as humanly possible over that thin line, pressing every so often at one point or another.

And at first Sora was silent, barely squirming at the uncomfortableness that was more registered in the back of his mind more than anything else, until finally he let out a small wail that took Riku by surprise, such that he quickly withdrew both his hands and leaned up just slightly just in time to have Sora throw his arms around the elder's neck, where he then clung tightly as his eyes opened a bit wider, and his dark world started to blur a bit more into focus as if just waking up from another nightmare.

"Ehh..huh?" was all the youth could mutter as his eyes wandered cautiously from left to right, and his head then turned back straight so that blues met greens that watched him curiously. "Riku?"

But Riku only grinned and slid his arms around Sora's lower back, holding him close as he clung and stealing a quick peck on pouty lips.

"Talk in your sleep much?" He asked, and Sora instantly blushed before turning his head to the crook of Riku's neck where he hid it that embarrassing coloration.

"Why? What did I say?"

"Oh, _Enough_." Riku sneered, and Sora whined lightly in place of actually asking what. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Though Riku knew he wished he had a tape recorder at the time.

"Heh, well I'm sorry about before.." Sora then muttered instead, even if he didn't know why _he_ was apologizing at all.

Riku sighed a bit after, wishing they could've remained on his sleep talking problem since _that_ was at least funny, but instead he leaned forwards, leaning his forehead against his friends while offering a small smile.

"Don't be. I overreacted. Thought Sephiroth might've whisked you away again."

But at this explanation, Sora couldn't help the small flare of aggravation, and with his face still hidden, he actually sank his teeth into Riku's skin in a threatening bite, hard enough to have him uttering a weak "_Ow!_"

"I can take care of myself you know.." He pouted, and Riku snickered

"You've proved such already." He offered sarcastically, and Sora looked up at him with a bit of hurt in his expression.

"Riku..." He muttered like he did when he had nothing else to say, and Riku realized he had said something somewhat dumb, despite the truth behind it.

"Well, you _can_, but no one can do it themselves _all_ the time. If I've learned anything from Namine it's that we all need at least _one _other person to be there for us."

Sora took a moment to register those words, wide eyes rolling upwards and to a point on the ceiling in thought.

"I guess." He muttered, and this time it was Riku's turn to bite affectionately, though the strength with which he did had Sora batting at his head.

"Not _guess_. _know._" He warned in response, unfazed by Sora's weak swat. "That girl is smarter than I often gave her credit for."

"Hmph. You're so nice." Sora pouted, huffing sarcastically as he nuzzled his head against Riku's neck once more.

"You think? I could be _nicer_, especially to _you_, you know" Riku replied with a grin, causing Sora to peer up at him curiously.

"Eh?"

"By correcting a mistake you seemed to utter in your sleep."

"Still not following.."

Riku's arms seemed to tighten as he laid Sora back down gently, though he didn't release his hold as his lips barely grazed the smooth column of Sora's throat.

"You're _mine_. Not the other way around, smart ass."

**-**o**O**o**-**

As the days rolled on, They were all thankful that Sephiroth's plan seemed to backfire a tad, and the opening of his popular club drew most of his attention away from Sora, as well as his own training for the production. But that was fine. A polished performer such as himself didn't need to practice so much anyway, or so he thought.

On the other end, however, the four teens mainly involved in the production were exhausting themselves continually, leaving themselves barely any time for the Christmas that was rapidly approaching.

It was only the very start of December, but still, everything was so hectic, and Namine feared the worst for the future of _herself_ let alone just the failure of a nice Christmas this year.

But she masked her worries well, like she normally did, and continued to practice on her injury, much like Sora had. In fact, she even empathized with him a bit more now that she could experience _exactly _what he must've felt like, especially having been a_ rookie_ playing a lead. The disappointment to everyone would've been _heartbreaking_.

She sighed lightly, but shook her head, refocusing her attention at the task a hand, which was none other than making it through the final rehearsal alive before the opening night of their first time ever production of _Kingdom Hearts._

The seats had been sold out in advance in anticipation of the stage's new work, especially since it was officially _Glass Wing's _last show before everything after was to be credited to the new owner of _Hell's Eternity_. Sephiroth had allowed that much, as more of a mocking sort of gesture anyway, since he was confident that it wouldn't save _anything_.

Though he was unaware of Leon's phone call regarding Namine and Riku's return to the festival for one last performance.

All hope had yet to be incinerated, but Sephiroth remained oblivious.

"Just a little longer.." Namine whispered to herself, right before the curtains opened for that one last show.

**-**o**O**o**-**

After the first show, _Kingdom Hearts _was hailed as "_a work of art on behalf of_ _Glass Wings_. _A truly unique story made even more amazing by flashy costumes, colors and exuberant performances on behalf of the actors." _The line "_The unknown writer, a Ms.Kairi is an uprising mind of brilliance whom everyone should expect more greatness from" _had Leon sighing softly in a strange manner of defeat as he handed the paper to Cloud, who read the article and smirked lightly then after.

"So..."

"Don't _even_ say it."

Cloud chuckled lightly and shook his head, just as the phone rang for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and as he picked up the receiver, the voice on the other end barely waited for Cloud to respond.

"For the last time, we're_ not _commenting. So stop calling here."

The phone was slammed back into place, and Cloud sighed himself while slouching in his chair.

"Those reporters again?" Leon inquired, and Cloud nodded.

"They all wanna know if it's_ really_ him. But the more I tell them it isn't, it just seems like a thousand more call solely to tell me I'm a liar."

Leon chuckled and took up the paper once more just to scan it for anything he might've missed.

"I'll tell you, Cloud." He started, while reading the praise of the "_Newly rising star besides Riku, and also the boy-in-question"_ before taking up the chair on the other side of his desk. "I guess Riku was right all along. Even if it's not the best way to draw back the crowds, Sora really _is_ something special."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Urged on by both the popularity of the production, and the fact that a boy once believed to have been brutally slaughtered was starring in it, _Kingdom Hearts _continued on until its last scheduled performance a few days before Christmas.

Outside on the stage, the crowds gathered anxiously, while the cast backstage rustled excitedly for their last show before their break for the holiday.

For a reason unknown to him, Sora felt strangely nervous. No matter how hard he tried to settle it, his stomach flipped incessantly, twisting and turning with that sense of foreboding. Something wasn't right. He could just _feel_ it.

Blue eyes narrowed faintly before they were pulled over his shoulder when the clearing of a throat sounded behind him.

"Don't worry. You've lived through the other shows, have you not? Even the ad-libbing with Seph has gone smoothly so far..and he hasn't tried anything.. This is the last show, then we can relax and enjoy our Christmas break." Riku murmured while leaning over him, his arms around his small waist while his chin settled on his shoulder affectionately.

Sora sighed a little, though he relaxed in the hold anyway, despite the sense of dread that wouldn't leave his mind.

"It isn't that.." He started. "Just..Do you ever feel like something _really_ bad is about to happen?"

Riku looked thoughtful for the moment, closing his eyes while leaning his head to Sora's.

"I do. But I don't feel that way tonight. Nothing but _good_ things are gonna happen with this last show, and Sora?" He turned his head, planting a quick kiss to his cheek, and after the bout of affection, Sora returned his attention over his shoulder once more curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happens tonight.. just _go_ with it."

* * *

You know, I seriously thought about killing Namine off at one point, but then I realized that probably would've been stupid. So instead I based the scene on another concept from Kaleido Star and if you've seen the whole first season of the anime then i'm sure you can probably guess where i'm going to go :P but anyway..Don't spoil it in a review if you _do_ know xD 

also managed to sketch out some more concept art..It's on the livejournal at deniedserenity for those interested. link in the profile as always.

also as always, thank you for the continued support -heartheartheart-


	35. the strength of heart

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

What a long chapter to proofread. My head is spinning again. So yes, if there are any noticable errors, I apologize. xD It was getting..Lengthy.

However this chapter is brilliance! -egoswells...pops it- Sorry :D But it is. nearly 20 pages of pure performance..though it may get confusing at parts, and I apologize..e.e It's still entertaining. I will be a little apologetic though, and you'll see why at the end :D Eitherway, i've also found another good AMV that would help explain things a little easier, but youll find a tiny numbered footnote here and i'll leave a corresponding note at the bottom with the title of the AMV since you really should read it first before you watch it Anyway..Enjoy this chapter..It's the first part of an explosive end, although as I told a friend in I.M, there are still quite a few chapters to go before we get _there_ yet..So no worries :D

* * *

-33-

the strength of heart

* * *

It was about five minutes before show time by then. Riku and Sora both stood idly backstage; Riku tried to ease the apparent tension that Sora was exhibiting in anticipation of the final show, despite the fact that the previous shows had all not only gone on _perfectly_, but had also won over the audience and managed to instill lost faith back into their company; all because of them, but _Sora _especially, so Riku pointed out.

And Sora glowed at those words, temporarily soothed, but then Riku's other declaration of "_whatever happens tonight, go with it_" had Sora even more worried than when he was simply with his premonition.

"Go with it? What am I going with?"

For a split second Riku looked somber, and he moved his eyes off to the side for a moment, showing no indication of intending to answer him.

Thankfully, however, Namine broke the awkward silence, coming upon the two with that normally cheerful disposition that cleared the tension filled air around them.

"Last show, guys. Audience isn't interested in seeing you all looking so annoyed."

"Well Riku's being sneaky some how and not telling me why.." Sora turned away from the curtain, just to lean slightly against it; the thick fabric tightly clutched in two shaky hands.

"Come off it, Sora. Like I said, just go with it."

"Go with what?" Namine cut in curiously, and Sora huffed before crossing his small arms over his costume-clad chest.

"He's not going to say."

Sure enough, Riku actually managed a fleeting grin before that somewhat forlorn expression returned, and Namine eyed him curiously before dismissing the thoughts with a passive wave of her hand.

"Whatever. Just—quit looking so down. We have a _final _show to do." She chided, and Riku turned from the two, a slightly narrowed gaze aimed towards the crowd of cast members readying themselves toward the far-off end of that area behind the main stage.

"And a final show we shall do. We'll even go out with a bang this time." He murmured to himself.

**-**o**O**o**-**

There was a soft music playing in the background to accompany the wordless performers who opened the scene with an act on the trampoline; Riku and Sora entered from either side of backstage and landed, after having flipped, on the large circular bed, keeping note of each other's rhythms so that they remained at the same pace as they bounced face to face, though separated by the smaller trampoline that protruded from the center of the larger, main one.

After having executed a few tricks, flips and switches of place, crossing each other dead center as they flipped forwards in mid-air after having pressed off hard from their starting spot on the large trampoline, Namine entered from a stretch of platform that acted as another entrance point, though it sat high above the stage and out of sight.

As opposed to her two male friends, she had been facing the audience when she fell, flipping forwards gracefully just so she could land right-side up upon the center, smaller trampoline, and once done, the two brown batons could be noticed within her grip, though crossed daintly over her chest.

By the time she touched down on the smaller, higher bed, Riku and Sora were just reaching the peak of their jumps, and at that moment, Namine tossed each baton simultaneously.

The pair caught each offered baton, and directly after, they launched themselves into a back flip before touching down on their spot on the trampoline one final time before crouching; arms were pulled back for necessary momentum for that final jump which took them ways higher than they had been previously going, until the two forms disappeared into certain shadows.

But the when the spotlights quickly flashed on, the audience would then be able to see the two grab a hold of their own trapeze that had sat in wait in the darkness of that higher up stage and they pulled back, bending their bodies slightly as they used the bar to gently hoist themselves further up, their free hand then grabbing onto the swings wires as it rocked back.

Their feet touched down on the bar, the new weight then forcing the trapeze back forwards, and all the while Riku and Sora had kept in sync with the other, so that when the trapeze reached the peak of its upswing, the two leapt off, their baton's extended forwards so that they met in the middle.

The two clashed dead center, and the force caused the two to appear momentarily suspended in mid-air, until they'd each draw back their makeshift swords, just to bring around their free hands to meet in the middle, fingers interlocking as they gradually shifted in order to switch places.

From there, they pulled each other in, just to gain enough energy in order to push each other off so that one sailed in one direction, the other, in the other, both of which having changed since when they started.

But Sora had been slightly angled so he could reached a tad higher and once he reached the highest point, he flipped once, and then a second time, though just so he could land upside down, supported by that one free hand on his bar.

"_..The best of friends that had a specific rivalry between them and Kairi always played the one in the middle, judging their contests and acting as the driving force between each of their competitiveness, although speculation claimed a much deeper meaning that both boys would find out on their own through many heart wrenching hardships that laid ahead of them on a storm laden horizon.."_

Cloud's narration broke through the act when barely any action was taking place. The two had settled on their swings, waiting for the excerpt to finish before they carried on with their opening act that was merely there only as an introduction in order to set the scene and show just _what_ a rivalry the two main characters possessed in the form of a playful swordfight with props that were supposed to resemble small, bits of driftwood, most likely found in the ocean of the island's in which they all lived.

As the story dragged on, however, the pace would gradually pick up, and after Cloud had read the bit involving a certain door having been opened, which in turn released a terrible darkness onto the once peaceful islands, Sora would enter again, landing on the trampoline and bouncing gently and idly, just waiting for the opening of the act which included a multitude of performers in the new costumes.

There were certain times when ad-libbing just came in handy over all, such as times like this, where the set was supposed to be over run with little shadow creatures while a greatly confused boy tried to outrun them.

The ad-libbing gave a sense of reality to the entire thing, being that it brought to life the real confusion and sense of desperation that such a character would've truly felt had they actually been pursued by strange, terrifying creatures with only a wooden sword to fight them off.

This had been the crown jewel, so to say, of Selphie and Yuffie's idea, who lead the other cast members excitedly on the trampolines.

The blue backdrop that faded from that dark midnight into black to emulate a nighttime sky offset their pitch-black leotards nicely, and on their heads there sat loose black hoods with two antenna-like protrusions that extended in a zigzagging sort of pattern, much like two strips of ebony lightning flashes.

Sora's costume was the only color among the sea of black-clad monsters. His baggy red pants ended at the knee, and while, as planned, his matching red jumper was a bit too short for his liking, there was a black leotard beneath it all that left his midriff covered for now. To complete the ensemble, a black hood sat on his back, and for the moment, no one would be able to notice the two long protrusions that extended from the fabric.

As he jumped, doing his best, with that agility, to avoid crashing into the other performers, the only little light present glinted off the transparent material of the short white jacket that he wore over the red jumper, and it shifted, floating around his bony shoulders as he swung his baton aimlessly, trying to knock away the "shadows" that approached him, merely to flip over him, which in turn would cause him to stumble and trip at one point, falling face first into the trampoline and rousing a chuckle from the audience.

But Sora grinned at the reaction, and quickly pushed himself back to his feet. It _was_ still all going according to plan after all.

Him and Selphie then had a mini show down, which ended up in Sora managing to fight her off, just barely knocking her back so that she flipped backwards in order to land off stage.

He remained, however, bouncing on that middle trampoline while the rest of the "heartless" cast finished off the act, leaving him to perform alone for a split second, just until the light flashed on the newly added swings that had been lowered in wait.

_"..The first friend he found was Kairi, though she wasn't as she once was. A doll, a shell, an empty soul it seemed as she faced him, and called out his name before being swept away.."_

On that cue, Namine had jumped from the platform that curled around the side of the stage so she was plenty elevated enough to reach the trapeze, though she winced when the hand of her injured shoulder came in contact with the swing, and she strained to support her body in that one-handed flip once over the bar before she let herself fall, angled diagonally at Sora who stood motionless for the moment upon the center trampoline.

Her back was to Sora at first, until she twisted so she was facing him, and he sprang up hard to meet her at the center with an arm outstretched.

They missed on purpose, though both clutched at the air to give the appearance of his hand passing through her supposedly transparent one, and as he continued upwards until he was at her trapeze, she bent her body over just so she could land on her hands on the trampoline in order to propel herself off stage on the opposite side from which she entered.

However, as the pressure once more was put on that shoulder, she bit back a yelp, though thankful for the fact that _that_ small scene was ending since she stumbled the moment she touched down offstage, the sharp sting stunning her for the moment and causing her legs to instantly give out under her the moment she touched down, which in turn had her skidding on her hands and knees after she fell harshly forwards and Roxas rushed to aid her when he noticed.

"What happened? Namine?"

But she was too temporarily stunned to answer right away; Her shoulder throbbed while she resisted the urge to grab it with him standing so close.

"Nothing. I lost my footing." She finally muttered, while pushing herself to her feet; Roxas's hands had moved behind her should she have stumbled once more, though he trusted her words regardless.

Once Namine had exited the stage, Cloud's voice had sounded out on the loud speaker once more, narrating the next vital scene of that climactic prologue.

_"After a long search, fighting his way valiantly through hordes upon hordes of strange and terrifying shadow creatures, he found Riku, but-- like Kairi, he also seemed.. different." _

Sora idly bounced on the larger circular bed as more "heartless" settled, leaving the trampoline at various exits until the lights flashed on a new entry, though Riku jumped from the platform that curved along side, hovering over the backstage of the _right_ side.

He caught the swing from that jump, and it rocked with his weight, until he leaned back in order to hook his knees so he could drop his torso and arch his back, an arm extended out towards Sora.

In addition to Riku's seemingly plain costume, his short yellow vest and similar-to-Sora's baggy black pants, around his wrists were tight bands that harbored long, thick pieces of black silk that were so light, they easily flowed about the air with his motions, aided by the bouts of wind that rose from machines in the floor.

"_I am not afraid of the darkness..Riku had said as he urged Sora to join him, and even though Sora reached for Riku's hand, he knew in his heart that he couldn't accept it..he wouldn't accept it. And when Sora refused his best friend, the shadows swallowed Riku, and the keyblade—changed its mind."_

It looked, at that one point that Sora was going to take Riku's offered hand, but at the very last second he turned, twisting his body around so he could catch the new trapeze that had been swung from offstage in his direction.

He latched onto the bar, and if the eye were watchful, one would notice the particularly odd shape of the swing, including the strange, double-pronged end that resembled a key, though an added bit at the top was strangely hooked.

Sora kicked forwards after the swing rocked, and he leaned back, but as he did so, the bar slid free since it had merely been sitting on two small hooks at the end of the strong wire.

He leaned back far enough to flip, though one hand had left the bar while the other extended it as he landed off stage, the prop lingering onstage before he pulled it with him, and the lights and effects dimmed to signal the end of that first act.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Toward the end of the first half of the show, Sora had found that he grew more nervous toward the parts he thought himself to have difficulty with.

Although the fight scene on the tightrope had been successful in the past, with barely a mistake on his part, he still had qualms about it, and Riku noticed the tension, as he did in performances past, by Sora's wobbly, uncertain stance.

"You _have_ to relax. You're going to fall if you don't." Riku whispered when the two keyblades clashed in the middle. Riku's prop was of a similar design to Sora's, although his was colored black while Sora's was a mixture of silver and gold.

Riku seemed perfectly poised on that thin wire, and Sora, as always, found himself jealous of the elder teen's perfection.

"Gah, this is impossible!" He hissed, and was rewarded with a harsh blow to the side, which he had to dodge, using the wire as a sort of slingshot in order to jump up, kicking his legs up in a sort of cheerleader's split to avoid the swing of Riku's blade.

He stumbled when he landed, naturally, but shifted in order to maintain his balance; one awkward foot was placed behind his other as he was forced back, and Riku hadn't relented.

Grinning, he lunged again, but this time, Sora jumped forwards and up, _high_, aided by the springy wire; he was high enough that he actually felt his head spin a little when he looked down after having flipped so he was upside down. He may have done things on the swings but it was very different to try and balance yourself on a thin wire after all. Still, he managed, and after tucking his arms into his chest, including the blade, which he clutched, he twisted his body around so that when he was able to angle himself back right-side up, he landed facing Riku once more and this time it was his turn to attack.

Though Riku, once again, as Sora swung, Riku skillfully parried the blade off to the side in order to attack himself, after having spun around on the ball of a single foot, lashing that blade around to unexpectedly catch Sora's side.

Surprised, and caught off guard, Sora staggered once again, and his foot slipped off the wire this time.

The crowd gasped anew, since _that_ hadn't happened at all in any of the previous performances.

"Sora!" Riku lunged forward, expecting him to plummet, but after a quick thought, Sora thrust the keyblade up, and caught the wire with the hooked end of the prop, using the momentum to turn and swing just as Riku reached out in an attempt to catch him, such that when Sora swung upwards through the use of the keyblade, he was upside down over Riku; his free arm was extended, merely for balance, and his legs parted as he executed that unexpected cartwheelish turn before he landed, such that it merely looked like another attack on Riku's part. **(1)**

Riku turned on his heels then, one foot set firmly behind him while he watched Sora execute that upside split, just so he could shift his body around in order to lean forward and touch down one foot, followed by the other so he was right side up. **(1)**

Riku watched him as Sora shifted to face him, and he was still crouching and grinning all the while.

A narrowed gaze was offered in confusion, but when Riku caught what he was doing, he returned the smirk, and went with the act, crouching himself in order to add the weight necessary to pull that makeshift slingshot down.

They jumped soon after, propelled upwards by the springy tightrope, just as a faint electrical buzzing became audible beneath the dramatic music, and overhead, a strange contraption was lowering; It was a sort of circular metal frame that seemed somewhat unstable, and around it were numerous swings at numerous points.

Sora grabbed hold of the wire of one of those swings on the far off side, slipping but barely when the seemingly unstable bar tilted with his weight, though it was evened out when Riku landed on his own swing on the other side.

When Riku was in place, Sora leapt in that ballerinaesque fashion, purposely allowing his outstretched foot to miss the swing just so he could let the hook of his keyblade catch the bar, and he swung from there to Riku's swing, although when that happened, Sora would come to touch down upon the abandoned trapeze when Riku flipped off stage, after having flung his keyblade with enough precision that its own hook caught around the middle swing barely, slipping a bit sideways before it curled on its own to settle straight as it dangled, and the ending of the routine brought Cloud's narration once more, Cloud's narration, as well as the strip of white cloth that dropped with the figure of the girl wrapped tightly at the end.

_"Riku disappeared into the darkness, leaving the hurt Sora and the lifeless doll of their mutual friend behind. Strangely enough, he also left behind his keyblade, which stared temptingly at the young weapon master. "A keyblade to unlock people's hearts". He had said. "I wonder". And he approached the mysterious and evil weapon.."_

Namine's unmoving body hung from the cloth that was tightly secured around her small waist, such that her body was bent, her back arched and her arms extended out over her head, though her legs were held in a bit of a graceful pose as she hung in the center of that contraption, bathed in soft white glow that seemed to surround her entirely.

Sora, who had been standing atop the unmoving swing a little towards the side, then leapt for the middle swing again, executing the simple layout somersault before taking up the keyblade once belonging to Riku and flipping upwards just so he could touch down onto the bar on his feet as opposed to dangling himself..

He studied it for a moment, eyeing the black stretch of metal before he turned it around so the small tip at the very top of the curve of the hook was aimed at his heart and he pressed it forwards while a fiddling finger fumbled for the switch that would cause it to glow. And once he was sucessful, he drew out the extra bit of light when he presented the appearance of stabbing himself in his own heart.

And glow it did, especially at the tip where a small fluorescent bulb had taken to shape just barely between the edge of the blade and his chest, and Sora removed his hands so as the glow engulfed the weapon, lingering on the air even after the prop started its unnoticed descent to the back of the stage where someone indiscreetly waited to catch it, the light left behind left the illusion of a weapon still floating in mid-air before the glow erupted into a mass of shiny white sparkles.

After the weapon seemed to disintegrate in that flash of light, Sora crouched and jumped up hard from the main trampoline, seemingly caught in mid-air as the wind from below picked up, and his small form was surrounded in a similar white light as Namine, who continued to dangle motionlessly behind him.

The single sphere that had taken to shape, that bit of light that Sora appeared to grasp between two gloved hands for a moment, as if holding a bit of magic, only seemed to get larger, and he made a motion as if he was throwing it up before he curled then after, tucking his arms and legs in, and crossing each over the other; his wrists crossed, as well as his ankles.

Though to the unseeing eye, this only served to unsnap the latches holding his costume together, and with the aid of those lighting effects, when he unfurled himself, his arms and legs moving to uncross so his lithe body formed an X, the fabric of both the jumper and his pants seemed to unravel, releasing a flurry of sparkles along with six more small white spheres, and revealing the skintight black leotard beneath it which left a single leg bare.

After he had started his descent, he touched down upon the swing closest to the audience, and being that it had a bit of an unsteady, springy capacity about it, he quickly jumped off, launching himself into a back flip that caused him to sail into the shadows of the upper portion of the stage, where he was then met by the unseen Riku, who grabbed his wrist in order to pull him to the platform.

No words were spoken then after, and the two merely leaned over the edge to watch the rest of the scene, after Riku reached behind him to pull up Sora's once unnoticed hood with a snicker, and then he couldn't resist poking at the heartless antenna again, much to Sora's dismay.

Meanwhile, back on the stage, one of those spheres of light had touched down on Namine, until it shattered into a plethora of tiny sparkles, and the girl then stirred, much to the delight of the audience.

Namine cracked open her eyes and then turned so her torso faced away from the audience, and she could reach up in order to hoist herself up by grabbing hold of that cloth, sucking in what little stomach she had so she could indiscreetly wriggle out of the noose-like wrapping that kept her secure.

Once the white fabric slid over her hips, she was able to pull herself further up, and she slipped a slippered foot into the noose; her weight causing the slipknot to tighten around it, before leaning her body to the side a bit to rock the cloth as she turned to face the audience, curling one arm up around the fabric while the other remained behind her clutching it a bit lower.

"_Nobly, Sora chose to unlock his own heart, which in turn freed the hearts of the captive princesses, including Kairi's, and thus the final keyhole was revealed. Though this act, while valiant, left dire consequences for Sora.."_

Upon his cue, Sora jumped from the platform, falling through the circular frame and past the strip of white silk with his arm outstretched as he passed Namine, who then lashed her hand out to catch his wrist before he fell, his own hand returning the gesture around hers.

As planned then, she released her hold on the silk, and allowed herself to fall, until her body tightened when the top of her foot caught the noose like hoop of the silk, though the weight then harshly yanking on her bad shoulder forced her to bite back a yell so loud that she felt the beginnings of sores on her lip from sinking her teeth so far down.

"Namine?" Sora whispered, catching sight of the grimace instantly. But she quickly snapped out of it, smiling reassuringly.

"Don't get distracted." Was all she simply murmured, before she gracefully turned him in the direction of the swing off to the side.

But the toss was half-hearted, so Sora noted, and because of Namine's injury, he had nearly fallen short.

A familiar sense of panic overtook him, but in the end, fingertips of one hand barely slid over the bar, and he was able to catch it albeit awkwardly, such that he tried to maintain a non-sloppy pose as he hung by one hand.

"_A heartless you become upon the release of your heart. When Sora gave up his heart in order to free Kairi's, he had willingly plunged into the darkness."_

The lights dimmed, and Namine slid her foot out of the hoop, just in order to flip right side up so she landed straightly upon the higher bed of the trampoline where she bounced idly, just as the lights brightened solely on the circular rack containing those few seemingly unsteady swings.

Sora hissed in pain at one point, that familiar throb in sore limbs catching up to him, but he fought it back anyway in order to continue his routine.

Swinging himself upwards, he posed himself on that one grasping hand while moving one leg in front and stretching his other behind him.

The crowd murmured, and he shifted, turning on that hand so he faced the other way now, and at that point he grabbed on with his other hand in order to drop forwards, hard enough so that he had enough force to swing up in a flip so he could touch down on the bar.

But once there, he jumped again, this time leaping backwards and stretching out so his body was angled more horizontally, his arms above his head in order to weigh himself further backwards in that necessary angle.

It was a long jump, but he made it to the other swing, using the remaining energy to push himself up into that handstand upon coming in contact with the trapeze with both his hands at first, and he nearly stumbled upon forgetting the instability of the swings that made them seem loose and unfixed, as if the slightest weight could cause them to topple.

"_But in the midst of the darkness, Sora heard a voice. "I'll protect you this time." It said, and with it there came a tiny glimmer of light in the shadows. The light that would lead him back"_

Sora jumped from his hands, off the swing, but as he fell, his slightly parted legs allowed for the tops of his feet to catch around the wires so that he dangled, a single arm outstretched in wait.

Namine took the offer once he was in position, springing from the trampoline and catching his wrist just as a curtain of white, iridescent silk glided from one side of the stage to the other, covering the two and giving the appearance of a glowing light against the darkness of the stage.

No shadows could be seen through the thick fabric, and once there, Namine had less-than-gracefully climbed up the swing so she was standing on it, and reaching up to accept the dropped pieces of fabric that made up Sora's reassembled main costume that were dropped by Riku from the top platform.

Sora had followed Namine as she stood, and the two squeezed themselves uncomfortably on the swing as they had in past shows, merely in order to assist the male back into his costume, which once more fit over the black leotard.

The hood was pulled back into place, giving it that plain appearance despite the two strange antenna dangling in the back.

Once done, after much fiddling, and complaining at the uncomfortable ness of the available space, Namine fit herself into one of Sora's offered arms, while the other of _his_ reached up to clutch the wire of the swing for balance just in time for that shield of light to drop, the fabric hovering, seemingly dancing on the air as it pooled to the stage behind the trampoline, and the lights shone brightly on the two figures perched atop that swing, their motionlessness then after signaling the end of the act, which then lead to the expected uproar from the audience.

"So close, so close." Roxas murmured, as he stood on the platform besides Riku to watch. "Just the whole second half to go.."

"And the last bit of this half, obviously."

"We'll you two have got this down." Roxas replied.

Though Riku glanced up when he heard the murmur of a snicker behind them.

"_I hope_ you two have it down. I would hate for you to embarrass me out there."

Riku's eyes narrowed before he even looked at him, and he felt his teeth clench as he took the moment to settle the flare of anger that instantly sparked.

"Get over yourself, Sephiroth. You haven't been the one out there for ninety percent of the show."

But Sephiroth chuckled at this, and merely shook his head before moving over to the pair and peering over to watch end of the scene unfolding for himself.

"I don't need to be out there the whole time to leave my mark. This show would be _nothing_ without me. You'd do best to remember that."

He planted a mocking pat upon his younger brother's head and moved past him then after, disappearing into the shadows with one more cold snicker.

"Best get to your place. You're on soon."

**-**o**O**o**-**

There was another fight scene between Sora and Riku's characters, though this one took place on those circular swings, and as with the tightrope, Sora found it difficult, like he often did, to maintain a perfect balance when the swings would bend and tilt and turn upon their fast paced motions.

Then at one point, as Riku stood upon one swing on one side, and Sora stood, perched with his weapon in hand, Riku sneered, and finally leapt from the swing to the aerial cloth still in the center, and his foot came in contact with the hoop first, the force swinging him around until he faced the audience.

And once there, with his hands clutching the taut fabric behind him, he spread it by pulling those grasping hands to the side and leaned back so that the shiny, white silk cradled him and he rocked sideways to that the makeshift cocoon tilted until his back was to the crowds.

The flurry of black sparkles that showed against the glow of white light surrounding the silk created a certain sense of magic, and as Riku reached up to unhook a certain clasp, he dropped, flipping forwards to land on the larger trampoline behind the protruding smaller one before he bounced gently and indiscreetly off to the stage behind it where a trap door in the floor opened to allow him entrance beneath the stage, so as not to direct the crowds attention, even as he clutched the white fabric and drew it with him.

It wouldn't have mattered though, since the crowd's attention was already fixed upon Sephiroth as he entered; His form swathed in the light as he flipped and turned, a graceful sort of pose maintained before he dove forwards to catch the middle swing.

"_The form of Riku vanished, leaving behind the true villain in its wake. The evil Ansem, whose sole purpose at that point was to make the keyblade master suffer, sneered at the boy who posed himself with his weapon, ready to fight to the death while willing himself to forget that the soul of the boy he loved with all his heart, be it platonically or more so, was trapped inside this devil's form_."

And sure enough, Sephiroth did sneer as Cloud narrated, but for clearly more reasons than merely the story told.

He reached out a hand, palm upwards, and bent his fingers at the knuckles in a come-hither motion, and for the moment, Sora tensed.

He normally did though, during this scene, as well as the very last scene, and any scene with _him_ in it actually. Though more so when it was Sephiroth and Sora alone.

Every time Sora merely _looked_ at him, images of the night at the festival flashed back, and had his knees nearly buckling, threatening to give out from beneath him and send him plummeting that long way down with no net to catch him. He trembled visibly..

The audience shushed, although there were a few murmurs in confusion, wonderment, unknowing if the break in action was supposed to happen, and meanwhile, backstage, Riku came up along side Roxas and Namine as they watched from offstage.

"He's doing it again." Roxas muttered, but Riku shrugged and pushed his way between the two to get his own look. "He's freezing up.."

"Did you think he wouldn't? Sephiroth _dropped_ him last time they performed together. Let's also not mention the other obvious thing..Sora has no trust in him whatsoever. The fact that he's been able to pull it off every other show has been a pure miracle. Have some faith in him though. He'll pull through it.."

Namine shot him a glance when he finished, and Riku returned the look in question.

"What?"

"I remember when it was _me_ telling you that a while ago."

"Yeah well…" He trailed off, grinning sheepishly before the sudden flash of motion caught his eye and he pointed. "Look! They're moving!"

Sure enough, the final battle of the first half had begun with the two powers clashing in the middle, though once there, their hands locked, the larger one around Sora's smaller, free one, and they pushed off each other, each launching into a back flip that had them falling and landing upon the tightrope.

Sephiroth instantly caught his balance, but Sora had to crouch wobbly with outstretched arms to maintain his.

Though once done, he used the springy rope to launch himself forwards with his keyblade raised, but as he lunged at his opponent, he'd find himself surprised when Sephiroth reached out to grab hold of the prop, just to pull the boy in towards him so a muscled arm could wrap around the small of his back.

"You're doing well, little one" He whispered, causing Sora to instantly tense in the malevolent embrace, while also pulling to get away.

Though the hold had his feet slightly suspended above the rope, such that he didn't have to worry about balance much, that is until that elder hurled him around, tossing him like a limp doll in back of him.

Panicking, Sora instantly threw his free hand out and kicked his legs slightly up so that he was angled, and he pressed his palm into the wire in order to flip himself right side up again, but as he did so, he bit back a yell when his hand slid, and the taut wire gashed open his palm, instantly staining the rope and sending dollops of blood dripping, though the liquid glinted like diamonds off the light.

The sharp bite of pain caused him to stagger when he did land, but he fought against it in order to maintain his balance.

Though he did at least want to clutch his hand with his good one to momentarily stop the rush of blood, but the keyblade currently occupied it, and the show _had_ to go on.

Clenching his now bloody fist, he grit his teeth against the sting and drew the blade over his head before lunging forward once more; step after well placed step offered in quick succession before he flung the sword in a _real_ swing towards Sephiroth's head.

But in preparation, Sephiroth crouched, allowing the prop to hit air as he missed, and the more skilled performer then jumped himself, flipping backwards in order to create a distance between the two.

"Did you see that?" Namine exclaimed, pointing towards the bloodstained tightrope. "He's hurt!"

Riku squinted into the light, and sure enough caught sight of the blood. He had seen Sora's grimace, but in response he clenched his own fists.

"He's fine. The show has to go on, Namine. Look, they're still moving.."

"It's not even part of the act any more though!"

Riku closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the violent scenes that once more involved his Sora and that bastard brother.

_It can't end here. Everything will fail.._

Sure enough, Namine was right, and when Sora came within a few inches, he was surprised with a quick snap of Sephiroth's open palm right across his cheek, the force of which sending him clear off the rope.

By then Riku was about ready to lunge onto the stage regardless of his previous thoughts, when he then noticed Sora merely shake it off, his narrowed eyes glaring upwards after he had flipped himself backwards so he was sailing downwards with his feet aimed at the ground.

He even managed to fix his sloppy pose while angling himself so he was directly above the trampoline.

"We have to call this.." Leon murmured from behind Riku, but upon watching Sora regain himself, Riku's own nerves were instantly settled, and he turned to his brother with a shake of his head.

"No. We have to finish this show. Everything will be fucked up if we don't! Look! The audiences are enthralled. There's just one more half to go after this scene. And it'll be over.."

"Cue the effects! Do something! Find a way to end this scene gracefully then." Leon growled into the headset while Riku turned his attention back to the stage.

"Come on, Sora. Just a little longer..endure a little more and it will _really_ be over..I promise.."

And endure Sora would. Endure, and even improvise to actually make it all seem like part of the show. Though his hand ached, and those continual images incessantly flashed in his head.

The bright blaring eyes, the chill inducing touch..

"_please—don't do this..!" _

The memories of his own voice against those sickening hands…

His eyes widened at these recollections, but he fought them off, grimacing all the while as the bed of the trampoline sank in to cradle his tense form, before propelling him high into the air, past the rope and to the middle swing, where he hooked the curved edge of his keyblade over the bar and then used it to swing himself to a side trapeze.

Sephiroth watched him with a grin, seeing the grimace and knowing exactly what had to have been running through the youth's mind.

Jumping himself, he used the trampoline much as Sora had to propel him to those swings, back up to the other side so that they were back at square one, so to say.

The heavier weight caused the circle rack to tilt in Sephiroth's direction, which in turn caused Sora to stumble after having perched himself atop the bar.

But they'd both soon meet in the middle again, Sephiroth leaping first just to touch down on that bar before Sora lunged after, and Sephiroth laughed out loud at the pathetic attack, though after, his obnoxious laugh halted when he'd notice as Sora drew back the sword in a different manner.

And at the very last second, Sora allowed himself to fall, which in turn drew a particularly confused look from Sephiroth, whose cold stare followed the boy as he pulled the same move as before, catching himself by the hooked end of the keyblade on Sephiroth's swing and then swinging himself forward and up, just so he could plant a quick kick to Sephiroth's back, sending the elder stumbling off his own trapeze so Sora could touch down in place, though the flip had his back to the elder as he fell.

The crowd gasped at the star's lapse, but cheered anew when he quickly regained himself; flipping quickly forwards in order hoist himself far enough, and upwards enough so he was able to hook his knees over the bar of the swing off to the side.

Meanwhile, Sora winced as he crouched on the newly conquered trapeze, his hand still bloody and sore, and his cheek still slightly red and throbbing from the slap, but his eyes narrowed, and shone fiercely with that unshakeable resolve of his own. Sephiroth wanted to fight this for real? Then he'd _get_ a real fight. Sora wasn't going to hide any more. Not now. Not when this show, and the others _depended_ on him.

All throughout the music played, but Cloud's narrating had stopped as he watched on in horror as well. The entire cast was actually all huddled in every exit possible, watching the face-off with both worry and excitement. No one, other than the few closest to Sora, knew exactly what was going on, or why, but it sure as hell had the _audience_ entranced.

Sephiroth dangled upside for a moment on his swing, regrouping himself while narrowing his harsh eyes to the boy before pulling himself up into a sitting position, his back then to Sora, though he soon smirked anyway.

He quickly fixed that when he hopped to his feet and turned to face him, his own unwavering expression bearing that look of triumph as if he'd already conquered, while Sora merely crouched, trying desperately not to seem so defeated.

Sephiroth hadn't given Sora any more time after that, and once more he sprang from his side swing, flipping forwards and landing upon the ball of one foot in the small space offered on that middle trapeze when Sora stood in order to dodge.

But he hadn't left the swing yet, leaving the two huddled together atop the bar, with Sora awkwardly and anxiously backing up against the wire while at the same time trying to keep his balance.

Sephiroth snickered faintly, and reached out then, merely to touch the tips of his fingers against the faded redness of Sora's cheek.

"My compliments to Kairi." He whispered, while those offending fingers lingered, gently tracing a line down to his jaw and then further to his neck. "This really _is_ a splendid story, and oh so fitting for you, don't you think?"

Sora crossed his arms at his wrists behind the wire in an attempt to keep himself steady. His hand stung unbearably, and his other clutched his weapon, which he knew he couldn't drop, and at the same time he merely glared in return, unflinching at the otherwise soft, feather light, yet greatly unwanted touches, and ignoring the words just the same.

When Sephiroth received no answer, lips tightened in a bit of a sneer, though a low guttural growl was uttered as well, and at last his palm flattened against Sora's chest, moving to just below his throat so the thick tips of his fingers could sneak into the neck of his costume, especially into the leotard, just so he could pull the constricting fabric back and away from Sora's trembling form.

"I've let you have your fun for a while. Let you run around with that obstinate brat of a brother of mine, but after tonight, it's all over. This place is all mine after this, and _you_.." He growled out loud now, clenching his fist around the fabric of the costume and pulling the youth a bit higher, and closer towards him. "_You_ belong to me as well, and you'd do best not to forget your place_, again_!" He accentuated the last part of his statement with a harsh tug on the outfit, drawing a resounding rip as the jacket and the leotard split easily against the harsh, pulling fingers, which trailed all the way down to his belly.

The crowd let out a startled gasp at that point, and there were even a few murmurs of disapproval. But the costume never came off; though he ruined it enough that the two split halves _did_ start to drift down his shoulders, baring most of his chest and taut stomach.

Once done, Sephiroth merely dropped the boy, who instinctively grabbed the swing to prevent himself from falling, with his hand, though _that_ caused him to yell out loud when he caused the sting to flare anew in his gashed palm, which, by then, had started to scab over.

Sephiroth was content to merely let the boy dangle exhaustedly and painstakingly as he towered over him, his own body turned so that both hands clutched the wires and he faced the audience.

There was silence for the moments that lingered after the performer's halt in motion, but soon one portion of the audience started to clap awkwardly, and then another, and soon there was that familiar uproar of applause that echoed off the vast walls of the stage and Sephiroth sighed in contentment.

"Yes..This would be _my_ ending.."

But backstage, the others seethed, all obviously ashamed to have let that spectacle carry on, more at themselves, but more angry at Riku who had threateningly demanded that the scenes be carried out as they were.

"Leave it alone." He had said, watching as the lights finally blackened out on the two performers. "I assure you..This story will end how it's _supposed_ to.."

But they all still cast him curious looks and angry glares that he ignored, poised and waiting at the exit Sora was scheduled to leave the stage from. And when he was sure the others were out of earshot, he clenched his eyes shut tight, a balled fist slightly trembling.

"It _will_ end.."

* * *

Cliffie to cliffie to cliffie :D Sorry! It'll all be cleared up next chapter

**(1) youtube- search bar- type "kaleido glow remix"**

The whole first few scenes show the tightrope fight scene i based it off of, and while i can't exactly pinpoint the flippy thing i described in the chapter, i'm sure youll be able to find it..it's sort of "slow motioned" in the anime, so you can find it based on that :D and it's really awesome. REALLY AWESOME.

Okay, Yeah, thanks for your reviews again and I hope this chapter was enjoyed, since I enjoyed writing it immensely, even if it took me a bit longer .


	36. the will of heart, a fitting end

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

The last few chapters may come more slowly, just because of school. But in any case, thank you for your support as always and I hope the last few chapters are seen as a good end. BUT STILL not there yet, so don't worry. ;

* * *

-34-

the _will_ of heart, a fitting end

* * *

The scene had ended differently than the audience could recall. There was a giant door in the last few productions, and a rather touching goodbye between the two younger males. Why was this scene so vastly different? And why did it lack those two popular scenes? 

But regardless of the drastic change, it drew the same response. The scene was well played out enough after all, and Sephiroth and Sora were both _incredible_ actors as well as performers. The way they performed made the whole thing seem so _real._

As the standing ovation continued, Sora had to grin to himself considering he had grown to love that applause and who wouldn't? To know that those people were all cheering for you, to acknowledge all that you did out there. It was truly an incredible feeling, one Sora knew he'd get used to hearing in the near future.

But for the moment, all he could really focus on was any way necessary to keep his head, as well as the rest of his body, from throbbing so badly. The ending scene had required both Sora and Sephiroth to ad-lib, and in doing so it took quick thinking and even more quickly executed and unplanned moves that wore on both their bodies, especially Sora's poorly trained one.

Swallowing hard, Sora could feel the muscles beneath silky skin tense and relax as he clenched and unclenched his fist, gritting his teeth against the sting of the wound on his palm and when he moved to take a step, he felt the muscles of his leg cramp up, sending him stumbling into Riku's waiting arms.

But once caught, Sora quickly pushed off him, shaking the pins-and-needles feeling off in an eager gesture to show how _not_ hurt he was, though Riku, like the rest of them, had all seen what occurred on the tightrope, and the standby doctors that were always there for each show were instantly called over despite Sora's protests.

"Can you go on?" Riku tensely asked, Sora noticing his own fists tightening until his knuckles whitened. To Sora, Riku seemed overly anxious, more so than he should've been, considering he rarely got nervous before or during a production.

"Of course." Came Sora's confident reply as the doctors cleaned, medicated and bandaged his flesh wound. One of them warned him that putting pressure on it was going to hurt like hell, and he had put on a special cream that would numb the area around it. "It's fine. I can handle it." Sora had growled in response to that warning.

Though he was thankful for the short intermission and as the doctors departed, Sora glanced around backstage to the other performers as they relaxed, enjoying refreshing water and musing over what they were going to do on their break.

"Where's Namine?" He asked with utmost interest, such that Riku looked around quick himself as if he'd only realized she was missing.

"She ran to her dressing room as soon as the half ended. I tried to go after her, but she said she'd be right back. "

Nodding, Sora quickly stood from his seat, and started in the direction of her room, though Riku stopped him out of confusion.

"I have to go see her." Came Sora's response to Riku questioning glance. But he let him go soon after, and made sure that he reported back so that Riku could know she was all right considering he had his _own_ bad feelings on the matter.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sephiroth avoided the piercing stares he got from cast members as he left the stage, until he finally disappeared out of the place and into the coldness of the nighttime air. He breathed it in deep, and released it in a long, drawn out sigh, just as the sound of a deep, hacking cough roused him from his thoughts.

Emerald eyes narrowed into the shadows, making out the silhouette that barely formed against the slight glow of the moon, but Sephiroth smirked regardless.

"Is everything ready?" he asked, and though silent for a moment after, then breathing in to settle his cough, the shadow nodded solemnly. "Good. An even trade then, I presume. I get to keep Sora."

Another solemn nod was offered, before the man spoke between his loud, rasping coughs.

"You can keep Sora, so long as I get _his_ heart instead."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Her world was white, and she tightly clamped her eyes in order to block her view of the flashes she saw when the sparks elicited by the sharp stabs of pain in her shoulder that she grasped with one hand, flared and wincing and grimacing, she sat huddled up on the floor of her dressing room with her back against the door.

A few quick knocks brought her out of her pain-induced daze, even so, she harshly barked in response.

"I told you, Riku. I'd be right back."

"_It's me.._"

Realizing her error, Namine quickly pulled her hand from her shoulder and stood to open the door, anxious to have seen Sora herself after the act had ended.

She greeted him with that small smile, and the glint of concern that he easily picked up on. So he flashed her a grin and the bandaged hand before welcoming himself in to her room.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Just a little scratch. What about you?" He returned just as concernedly.

"What _about_ me?"

"You're hurt.."

For the first time, he swore he saw her anger as those brows furrowed, and she turned away to hide that angry look.

"If I was, I would say it."

"Would you?" Sora inquired doubtfully while reaching out to rest a hand on her injured shoulder, but she instinctively jerked away to his surprise. "I knowI didn't want to disappoint everyone when _I_ got hurt. So I kept it a secret until I couldn't any more even if I wanted to."

Namine offered a smaller, weaker smile, and managed a little chuckle afterwards while recalling Sora's first _real_ performance, all thanks to her.

She turned to face him, and reached out to take hold of his hand in both of her own, meanwhile biting back the wince that threatened at the throbbing of her shoulder that resonated throughout her entire arm.

"Sora." She started although paused then after drawing a confused look from Sora as he watched her seemingly try to sort through her words. A sigh was finally offered, and her eyes drifted shut in thought for a moment. "It was a brave move on your part to do that. Brave, as well as kind. You put everyone else before yourself. It was more than admirable. But still, you made that choice yourself, and even if it was bad for you, you still made that choice and no one interfered."

"No one knew.."

Namine tensed for a moment, squeezed his hand for her own needed comfort, and cast barely opened eyes off to the side before she continued.

"There's a lot riding on this show, and then me and Riku's festival performance." Another pause, and she felt the pressure building behind her eyes. A sob threatened and Sora could feel the shake of her grasping hands, though he remained quiet even if he was concerned, in order to let her finish. "I am _not_ hurt. Please just– back off and let me make _my_ choice."

It was all she needed to say really for Sora to finally understand, and Namine stepped back, letting her arms droop to her sides as she eyed his own saddened expression.

"I'm not perfect." She then admitted a little seemingly out of place. "But I want to get as close to it as possible.."

Sad eyes were fixed upon her own determined glance, and he finally saw it; The desperation in her eyes showed fierce enough and it was at that moment he finally understood the true magnitude of importance that these final performances held for her.

She was falling, but if she had to fall at all, she wanted to go down _perfectly_.

"I– I understand." Sora remarked then after, and Namine smiled faintly before leaning in to plant a small, friendly kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you.."

He returned the smile albeit reluctantly, and she gave him a playful shove with the hand of her good arm.

"Now take off that shredded costume. God, I'm going to kill Seph for ripping this. I worked so hard on it." She grumbled aloud while moving over to her dresser where she kept bottles of body paint. She took the brush and the bottle of black, and dipped the bristles into the contents, just as Sora reluctantly shed the shredded top, allowing the leotard to droop off to either side. He left his pants on for the time being and once done, he leaned his back up against Namine's vanity, just as she crouched down in front of him with the brush in hand.

"I'd hope you'd go to makeup to get this done. But nooo, you had to come check on me." She huffed while dabbing those rough bristles against the taut plain of his stomach.

Sora tensed a bit, like he normally did, at the sensation of the brush against his skin while Namine skillfully sketched out a half circle with numerous wavy lines protruding around from the start of his side to the middle of his stomach. A few extra squiggles, dots, and lines were neatly sketched for added affect.

"Then we have to take you to wardrobe for your costume, and to get this costume fixed a-sap." She finished with a similar sun drawn on his face after she stood up, just so she could move the bristles over his eyebrow, and around, circling his right eye.

"Well I have the costume right here."

The extra voice caused Namine to look up to the newly opened door of her dressing room, just as Riku made his way in, the new costume dangling from the hanger that he carried in before shutting the door.

Riku was in his own costume, for the second half, or part of it anyway, since the black cloak of it was draped over his free arm, while he hung Sora's on the back of her door before tossing his own extra ensemble around his shoulders, fitting his arms through the baggy sleeves and then reaching up to secure it in front of his neck.

Beneath the black cloak, Riku's costume was immensely similar to Sora's, and his own, as well, in the first half. The similar yellow vest ended inches above his own taut stomach, where there had been drawn a similar shape with the body paint on his paler skin. Though this shape was more of a crescent that rested on the side of his stomach, the curved portion of it inches away from his belly. The same shape was sketched onto his face as well.

And to complete it all, through a slit on the back of his cloak, a single, black feathered wing protruded from his left shoulder, while Sora's, on the new costume, was fixed to the right.

As he dressed, Namine was just about finished with Sora's makeup, and she replaced the jar's cap and put it back on her vanity, leaving Sora to turn around to admire it.

"You know, I think that's the stupidest part of your costume idea, Nami." Riku pouted mockingly as he moved along side Sora, just to eye his own makeup as well.

She let out a little _hmph_ to that, and reached to the desk in order to take up Sora's chain before prodding him in the side to get him to turn.

"Come on, one more part." She offered while ignoring Riku, and Sora obliged, even if he pouted himself when he recalled that final part.

"I can't believe I agreed to that.." He muttered while Namine wove the chain around his hips and fixed it into place in his piercing.

Riku stifled a chuckle as he slid his arm around Sora's shoulders, watching as Namine locked the clasp in place.

"Oh please. We both know how much you love it. You said so in your sleep that time." He remarked, and Sora instantly blushed and batted his arm off from around his shoulders.

"I did not!"

Namine giggled herself as she unhooked his costume from the hanger and then carried both pieces over to Sora, just to drape the jacket with over his back so he'd fit his own arms through the sleeves, and she helped to fix the silver shoulder guards into place.

"Ignore him. He's only teasing." She offered while holding out the pants that were similar to his older ones save for the fact that these were black, and had loose red belts that started at his hips and wrapped around each leg.

Grumbling, he took them from her just to quickly put them on after he shed the previous costume, and the remains of the heartless leotard while Riku continued on with a wide set grin.

"No, really! He left it on while he was sleeping the other night and he said he thought it was sexy."

"Shut up, Riku!"

"That's okay though. Namine thinks it's sexy too. Otherwise she wouldn't have included it as part of your final costume design." He sounded a teeny bit annoyed with that last statement, though Namine grinned anyway, and offered a shrug as she turned to lean against her vanity besides Sora.

"I do. So what? It's part of my creative genius. Plus I'm sure it's annoying the crap out of Sephiroth, since I stole it. But he's not going to belittle himself by saying anything about it."

".." Riku didn't answer that bit about Sephiroth, and instead merely focused still on the fact that she liked Sora's piercing at all.

"You're not supposed to think it's sexy! This is _my_ boyfriend here!"

Chuckling, Namine moved to gather the shredded bits of Sora's costume before reaching to gently hook her injured arm around Sora's, just to pull him in the direction of her door.

"Well if you'll excuse me, Riky, Me and my boy toy here who lets me dress him up in embarrassing costumes must go see about fixing the old piece of crap that Sephiroth destroyed, so we'll see you out on stage.

Riku pouted a few moments more; his arms over his chest while Sora merely let himself be dragged out, his expression sort of blank.

"Fine! Maybe I'll go mess around with Roxy and see how _you_ like it!" He called after her, jokingly of course, but with that same edge that depicted a tiny hint of jealousy.

Of course, hearing that Riku might go mess around with Roxas instantly snapped Sora out of his own bewildered daze, and before Namine could direct him entirely away, he glanced over his shoulder, offering a defensive "Hey!" in response to that subtle zinger, but Riku then hung back and grinned just the same before casting him a last parting wave.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora was thankful for that intermission along with the playful, teasing banter of his friends. It gave him time to settle his nerves before the second part of the show.

Though that second half of the production played out as smoothly as the first half, sans the climax that is, and it had opened with Roxas' and Sora's combined routine, which involved those ever difficult aerial silks.

Though Roxas taught Sora well, and the scene played out perfectly, even though Sora appeared rather pensive as he posed at points, dangling from the end of the cloth while Roxas swung his own cloth around Sora's, and the two twisted so that they formed a V at the intersecting point from where they hung from the ceiling, and when the scene ended, the two were poised with one hand interlocked with the others, their other hand clutching securely around each of their own silks in order to hold themselves up..

"_I can't finish this show feeling like this.."_ Sora thought to himself with a sad sigh despite the audience's applause and he glanced off to the side just in time to catch Namine's somewhat threatening glare that made him know he had to perk up for _her_ sake more than his own.

"He looks so miserable out there.." Riku commented by Namine's side, and for a split second Namine felt instant regret flare since she knew full well that his misery was because of her, because he was worried.

"He's fine. I'm sure he's just tired." She remarked sourly and turned away much to Riku's surprise. She seemed too eager to be alone at that point, and it had him confused as she stalked away.

"That, or perhaps he misses performing with me too much."

Riku rolled his eyes when he heard that annoying interjection, but he did his best to pass it off, knowing Sephiroth would be on his way soon enough, and also that things weren't going to carry on like they had in the past, once this final show was over..

"Go to Hell, Seph." Riku grumbled, while moving away from the view of the backstage and past the elder who sneered and snickered at the gesture.

"My, my. So snappy today, brother. Would something happen to be wrong?"

"Don't patronize me. I'm really not in the mood." Riku had stopped in his journey away from him, though his fists balled tight in warning before he cast those cold, fierce eyes over his shoulder.

Sephiroth was still unflinching in his response, while muscled arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"You're adorable when you're angry, you know that?" He mockingly replied, while daring to edge those few steps closer just to pat his younger brother on the head. Though his hand was harshly batted away, and Sephiroth obliged, letting that offending limb rest at his side. "Heh. You look exactly like I did at your age."

"Don't remind me. It's enough to make me sick."

"Hey, will you two cut it out? Fight like rabid animals all you want but do it after the show please?" Leon finally cut in, stating simply enough with his own arms over his chest as he nonchalantly moved between the two.

Riku took that opportunity to turn away, muttering a weak "_gladly_" as he glanced back to the opening of the stage, watching as the rest of the scenes played out.

Though to his utter aggravation, Sephiroth had taken up a spot behind him, and was uninterestedly watching himself. He wasn't verbally pestering Riku any more, but his mere presence_ that _close had Riku seething.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Moment by moment the ending was drawing near, and each of those passing moments had Riku excited to the point of giddiness, even if he masked it well.

He could feel himself trembling lightly, and he even held up his hand at one point to watch the tremors of the outstretched limb before curling his fingers inwards and pressing his nails tightly against his palm.

Turning his gaze outward on the stage, Namine was currently there with Sora and also with Sephiroth, but he didn't appear to be trying anything funny that time.

Of course, it _did_ have to be awkward, thought Riku, especially since Sephiroth was _supposed_ to be playing a good character.

He knew Namine could handle it, but he was worried about Sora, who still appeared so forlorn and distant out there, that it was a wonder to Riku that the audience was positively responding at all.

It had to have been because of that unseen magic the younger teen unknowingly brought. The thought had Riku grinning to himself as he fixed his blindfold into place, tying it tightly around his head beneath that mess of long, silver strands as he perched himself atop that platform, poised and ready for the climactic ending to come.

"_As Kairi joined their hands, she instructed Sora to close his eyes, and only when he did as told did he finally see that which he had lost so long ago, and that which he had fought so long and hard to find.._"

The set was drastically different than the first half, with its glowingly white walls and floors decorated with odd black shapes and symbols.

There were swings in wait still, but the trampolines had been changed and moved, such that there were three particularly small ones. Two of which were angled on either side of the stage and facing each other and the third was planted in the center toward the very back of the stage, such that there was a vast open portion that was without equipment, and also without the luxury of a safety net.

Namine was doing her best to withhold her expressions of pain as she dangled by the top of her foot hooked over the swing facing outward, and her back arched while her arms extended, and on her face she mustered up the most believable smile she could.

Meanwhile, as Sora and Sephiroth both fell on each respective side, they'd hit the slightly angled trampoline, which then aided in their angled jumps, leading them both to cross each other in the center, just to hit the other's trampoline and once more meet together in the middle.

But this time, Sephiroth had reached out to take a hold of Sora's offered wrist, and although his body was tense, and his expression was less than desirable, for a performer anyway, he endured it, and the scene unfolded as planned, despite the horror wrought on the teen from Sephiroth's mere touch..

Once joined together, they turned a single time, just so Sephiroth could unlock his fingers from the youth's, their palms coming to press together just so he could propel Sora up and out while he himself was forced back to the one angled trampoline.

But as Sora sailed upwards, flipping backwards and then twisting so that arms, once outstretched to the side were then aimed over his head to grasp the waiting swing, Sephiroth bounced from the angled trampoline and flipped towards the one in the back.

And once he hit, he crouched low, gaining that necessary energy that would aid him to the top platform and out of sight.

Meanwhile, as Sora caught the trapeze, the weight instantly rocked it forward and up, high enough so that his small body was horizontally outstretched and a few inches above the platform.

He was helped to that place by one of the technicians standing by for effects, and he stood easily then after, turning his hands on the trapeze that he clutched so that he was facing the stage and ready to swing back down on cue, all the while watching as Riku made an entrance, merely to perform a bit in preparation for that anticipated maneuver of Riku and Sora's.

Of course, Sephiroth was also catching his breath on the platform, though he had a bit of a longer break, since he didn't have to make another appearance until one of the very last scenes, so instead he moved over to Sora, watching with a grin as the youth mentally prepped himself for that big act.

"It's a big responsibility, you know." Sephiroth started, even if Sora had tried to ignore his presence. "You would've been better off just letting him do it himself. What if you miss? Riku will fall to his death. It's a long way down you know."

"Shut up! We've practiced it a million times. I'm not going to drop him."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you even _want_ to catch him? What about all those horrible things he said to you in the past?"

"I forgot them."

"What about the reason you're here at all? He took you away from everything you've ever known and loved. What about Kairi?"

"I forgave him."

Sephiroth frowned for the moment, tilting his chin down a bit with eyes narrowed in his direction. A glance to the side showed Namine performing, just barely holding on as she jumped and spun and flipped, performing by grabbing the swings with the hand of her bad shoulder and with fought-back winces of extreme pain.

"Namine is hurt.." He commented, and Sora growled lowly and threateningly, his knuckles whitening as he clutched the swing. "It's about time. I wanted that wench gone long ago anyway."

The swing dropped as Sora lunged, but as if just realizing the error, his eyes widened, and he leaped back into place, catching the trapeze with one hand just before it made that fatal fall that would've messed up everything. Sephiroth chuckled at the display.

"Eager, hm? Don't worry, m'dear. You'll get all the chance to fight you need before you just lie back and accept it. When this show is over, everyone you've come to know here will be gone, and it'll just be you and I and whoever else I decide to hire."

Sora's eyes clamped shut while he tried desperately to dismiss the invasive thoughts that had him shaking, but no soon after did the echoing of trampoline springs sound out, and he realized he was a few seconds late on his entrance.

"Shit!" He cursed out loud and jumped much to the amusement of Sephiroth, who looked over the side to watch with utmost interest.

The swing descended, and Sora quickly went about leaning forwards this time in order to easily hook his knees over the bar before his hands released and his upper half dropped, but having entered so late, Riku's hand missed Sora's wrist by mere seconds, and Sora stared horridly for that split millisecond as the elder started his fatal fall.

But after thinking quickly, Sora let his knees unhook from the bar, sliding his calves against the swing until he skillfully jumped but barely, just enough to twist himself so that the tops of his feet caught the top of the bar, and he was fully facing Riku this time. This position allowed him to drop a few more inches lower, just so he could quickly lash out in order to catch Riku's hand at the very last second, though the new position had him catching Riku with the wrong, injured hand and the pressure on his own wound then made him grit his teeth in agony as the swing rocked back into place, not to mention the heavier weight pulling on his smaller form.

Despite the awkwardness with which they held on to each other, both tried to maintain that pose, just as the audience, which had hushed after a gasp at the near fatal fall of Riku, stood to applaud. Once again, that edge-of-your-seat entertainment sparked a standing ovation that had Sephiroth growling lightly, and Leon sighing in relief as the lights faded off, and the swing was raised electronically to that high up platform, where Namine was eagerly awaiting them.

Once having climbed off the swing and to the platform, Sora sank to his knees with a deep exhalation, his eyes wide, and his nerves clearly shot, visible by the tremor in his small, lithe form.

Riku merely snickered as he ripped off the blindfold, just before dropping down besides him, and taking the slightly shaky Sora into warm, comforting arms, which had him sitting back as Sora collapsed against him.

"You did good. Thought you missed me there for a second." Riku teased with a chuckle, but Sora shot him a look, and decided against speaking of Sephiroth's little pep talk.

"Well I caught you, didn't I?" His slightly aggravated tone had Riku still grinning, even though his voice seemed to soften a bit, as well as lose its joking edge as he reached up with a steady hand of his own just to smooth back unkempt brown bangs considering he knew Sora was feeling utterly horrible for nearly messing up the routine, and was covering it up with his bit of nastiness in order to defend the true feelings beneath. Riku understood this, so naturally he forgave him.

"Oh don't be so mean sounding, I'm only teasing."

"Come on, you two. One more scene left.." Namine urged as she stood, a hand to Riku's shoulder urging them up and off to the side in order for Riku to get fitted into his new costume. But as she did, Riku glanced over his shoulder at her, and caught the slightly winded look that she immediately tried to brush off. He narrowed his eyes, but decided not to comment on it.

Then as the trio did start off to the side, Riku peered over his other shoulder, just in time to catch sight of Sephiroth's malevolent grin and bright green eyes that shown with certain darkness. The presence had Riku uneasily tense, but the excitement from earlier had instantly replaced those feelings since Riku knew that Sephiroth's dark light was about to be snuffed out once and for all.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"_The battle with Xemnas was long and hard, and left both weary and weakened, until at one point, Riku had to watch helplessly as Sora was trapped within the Superior's dark power the energy sucking away what little strength Sora possessed and leaving only an injured Riku to save him_."

When Cloud finished narrating, Riku was in the process of catching his own swing while Sephiroth landed atop the bar from which Sora dangled from the cloth wrapped securely around the trapeze, and then it separated.

The fabric draped down in two long pieces that ended in two loops securely around Sora's wrist, and as he dangled, he'd manipulate the cloth around his small form, pulling himself up and flipping so he dangled upside down, executing other tricks of that nature while Sephiroth waited for his final cue.

Riku grabbed hold of the wires in order to pull himself up, bending his body back so that his feet could touch onto the bar as it rocked up until his back was parallel to the floor, but with one hand still on the wire, he then lunged forward, grabbing hold of the edge of the platform out of sight and merely holding onto it for an extra five seconds.

It was only five seconds, but it was five seconds that would change the course of _everything_, and he counted it out loud with an ever-growing grin.

"3, 4, 5!" On said five, he released his grip and turned on the balls of his feet as he sailed back down so he was facing Sephiroth who had already jumped from his own swing, his attention aimed at Riku as planned.

The teen plopped into a seated position, and then fell backwards, hooking his knees and arching his back with his arms outstretched in offering, even if he knew that Sephiroth wasn't going to catch.

It was here that Sephiroth then noticed Riku's error, or so he _thought_ it to be an error. His own eye widened in slight shock when he realized the timing was way too off to finish this. But unfortunately for him, he realized it way too late after having been confident enough in Riku to _not_ make such a foolish error.

Riku's swing was just reaching its peak, where Sephiroth was _supposed_ to catch his wrists. But he missed by those few drastic seconds, and Riku kept his hands outstretched, although slackened them a little so that even if he _did_ catch, which he couldn't, he'd have to struggle to hang on.

But he didn't catch him at all, and as he fell, Sephiroth's horror stricken face was all Riku needed to see to make him grin particularly manically when his swing started to fall back down on top of him, and the arm outstretched by the elder in a call for help went unanswered.

But after Sora noticed Sephiroth fall, he was eager to assist him regardless of all that had happened and all that he had done to him. He had to convince himself at first though. There was slight hesitation followed by an instant pain in his chest. No one deserved to die. _No one_, so he thought.

Swinging up by those bits of cloth, he flipped himself that long distance around until he was on the bar, and after the initial back-swing, in which he quickly untied the silks from the trapeze, he pushed himself off, taking the fabric with him that was still secured around his wrists.

He wouldn't be anywhere _near_ to making it, but he knew he'd hate himself forever if he didn't try, and Riku cursed under his breath, after not expecting Sora's noble act, though he chided himself for not having anticipated it.

Pushing himself off his own swing, he launched with all the speed of a rocket, and as he met Sora in the middle, he caught the boy's hand in his own, and Riku turned so he was angled with his feet toward the slightly tilted trampoline, tugging Sora along with him despite his loudly voiced protests.

The two came in contact with the bed, just as a resounding, sickening crack was heard, and a glance over their shoulders was cast just in time to catch sight of Sephiroth smash his head against one of the towering pillars a little over the trampoline after having flipped to land on his back.

His head snapped inward from the force at which he fell, and his limp body then continued to the trampoline, though he merely slid down the slightly angled bed while Riku and Sora both sprang from it, Riku's arm snaking around Sora's waist when the boy tried to break away from the elder teen's grasp.

No one breathed those few moments, the audience was silent, and everyone backstage was in complete shock.

Though Namine felt her world start to spin, as she grew increasingly dizzy from the increasing sparks of pain resonating in her injured shoulder. She still fought to keep her focus as she watched the horrific scene unfold.

The strength with which Riku pressed into the bed and sent them both back up had the two teens reaching the higher, centered swing, and as Riku caught it with one hand, he quickly ushered Sora up to do the same, and he did, grasping the bar with both his hands while Riku moved his other arm over Sora's, his hand grasping the bar between Sora's outstretched palms.

In this position, although once again, not planned, their costumes clashed, and the single wing they each had fastened to opposite shoulders, gave the appearance of a single entity, given the closeness with which their bodies touched as they each dangled.

Sora swallowed hard as he stared out across the unmoving audience, and then down to the unmoving form of Sephiroth just as the lights quickly blackened on the bottom of the stage in order to hide the body as the doctors quickly rushed out.

The two heard the murmurings from below, and although it made Sora's stomach turn, Riku seemed perfectly calm, even if his face was expressionless.

"_Head trauma_."

"_Died instantly_."

"You killed him.." Sora finally murmured against the sudden upraisal of applause from the audience. It was louder than before. And ongoing since it appeared the show was over, and even given that, once again, drastic scene change, the audience was equally as responsive, if not more so.

Many probably believed that since it was the last production of _Glass Wings_ before _Hell's Eternity _finally took over, they wanted to go out with a bang. Nobody really cared, so long as they were kept on the edge of their seats throughout the whole thing, which they were.

It was definately going to be a story to read in the paper the next day, that was for sure.

At Sora's words, Riku visibly tensed, and as the lights finally dimmed on the rest of them, he sighed and turned his head to face him.

"I had to. I couldn't let him take this place from us, and I couldn't let him take _you_ from me any more."

Sora knew he understood, but in his heart he still felt torn. He knew that Sephiroth was a horrible, waste of human flesh, no doubt, but to die as horribly as he did, and because of Riku…

"I know he's done horrible things to you and your family.." Sora started in response. "But– two wrongs don't make a right!" He then exclaimed, eyes glazed over with new forming tears. The sight of such death—It had everything in him aching and he knew after seeing his mother die so gruesomely, he never wanted to see anyone suffer like that again, no matter how evil.

Riku sighed lightly, sensing the inner turmoil of his friend, and then turning his eyes up to the fading lights in the ceiling.

"I know that, Sora. But what else could I have done? Nobody was willing to do anything except accept everything he was dishing out. He stole our home from us and our business– my mother's life..." Not to mention something of Sora's that he himself would've liked to take at that point, but that seemed way too selfish to state, so Riku bit his tongue on that matter. "He's degraded you, hurt you, and no one here wanted to step up and do anything about it. I couldn't take it any more, Sora. I love you too much to let you suffer any more."

Taken aback by his words, Sora was silent, though his eyes that had at first widened were then shielded half way by heavy lids, and he sighed lightly and looked away, ashamed at the feel of those tears threatening in the back of his eyes, and even though he knew how wrong it was that Sephiroth was dead, he had to shake it off. Riku only did it to protect them all anyway, to protect _him_.

"I–I love you too." He practically whimpered, and Riku smiled softly before the electrical buzz sounded overhead, and the two found themselves being raised to the platform over the newly darkened stage.

The crowds could still be heard cheering, even if backstage was chaotic, and people were clamoring around to see the dead Sephiroth, whom even in death looked utterly haunting, or so Leon thought as he leaned into the outstretched arm of Cloud for support after his lifeless body had been dragged off the stage. Sephiroth _had _been his brother after all..

Meanwhile, back on the platform over the stage, Riku scratched idly at the back of his head while Sora shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Neither knew what to say really after all that, given Sephiroth's untimely death at first followed by Riku's sudden declaration and Sora's return of it. Thankfully, Namine would interrupt the moment anyway, though she looked paler than she normally did, much to Riku's concern.

"G-great..job, out there– you two.." She smiled through her own half-lidded gaze, but she wobbled uneasily as she spoke, and Riku could see the glassiness in her own eyes as he moved a hand to her shoulder.

It seemed like that was all it took to cause her to blacken out, and she involuntarily shifted as she fainted, turning as she fell so that when Riku's arms lashed out to catch her, she landed in those waiting limbs on her back.

"Namine? Namine!" He shook her, much like he had after her initial fall that time in the practice room, but again there was no response from her unmoving body.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Namine was rushed to the hospital that was close by to the entire site of the stage and its surrounding buildings and dormitories. Sephiroth's body was taken there too to be discarded of.

She was instantly admitted, and when the costume was removed, the wound of her shoulder would instantly be noticed.

It was red and slightly swollen and the doctors instantly sent her in to have it X-rayed. Though only Leon was allowed to accompany her. Everyone else had to wait in the in the designated waiting room.

They didn't have time to change, so everyone was still in costume, and while Riku paced anxiously, Sora merely sat, trying desperately to remain as calm as possible, even though he knew it was his fault Namine was so hurt. He should've said something when he knew...

"Calm down, Riku. She'll be alright.." He offered, while tugging his knees up to his chest in his seat for added warmth considering the chill on the air that was currently making him even more uncomfortable than he already was.

But Riku ignored the gesture and continued to pace, fingers trailing through his hair as he paused just barely, outwardly sorting through how this possibly could've happened.

"That fall…She was hurt already and she didn't tell anyone. She trained and performed on her injury and got hurt even worse. Damn it! Why didn't _I_ see it?"

Sora curled up tighter and sighed, instantly overcome with that dread and regret since he knew it was his entire fault. He should've told someone, and _he_ was the reason Riku didn't see Namine's injury. Riku had been too busy worrying about _him_ with Sephiroth to notice it.

Glancing up and watching just as Riku passed by for about the millionth time, Sora was about to speak, when Cloud had beat him too it.

"Here, Riku." He started, holding out a few single dollars. "Go take a walk and get yourself a drink or something to calm you down."

Riku had moved to take up Cloud's offer with a nod and thanks when Sora pushed himself off the chair eagerly.

"I'll go with you!" Sora exclaimed eagerly, just to be settled back in place by a rather harsh glare.

"No." Was all he simply said, and a glance over to Cloud on Sora's part had the elder reaffirming Riku's refusal.

"Fine.."Sora visibly pouted, but sank back into his chair anyway, even if he did shift around then just to sit up a bit on his knees in order to watch out the glass wall as Riku left the small waiting room, and started that long venture to the vending machines that sat off in a particularly secluded and creepy end of the open hallways by an emergency exit.

By the time Riku reached the vending machines, he noticed the form of someone else moving in behind him. Sora noticed him too, but he hadn't seen his face, so the youth didn't think much of it.

Upon hearing the rustle of another presence behind him, Riku didn't seem to mind much either, assuming it was nothing more than another patron of the hospital.

But as Riku went to feed one of the dollars Cloud had given him into the water bottle machine, he hadn't been expecting that extra person to wrap his arms tightly around his stomach and chest, quickly trapping Riku's arms against his sides and moving his other hand that had been clutching a rag laced with a few drops of chloroform over his nose and mouth. It wasn't a lot at all, since a lot would've instantly killed him, but it was enough to render him unconscious.

Riku had struggled for the moment, yanking and pulling before the drug went instantly to his head, and the strong drug invaded his senses, shutting them down temporarily so that his entire world blurred before it finally went black, and his form fell limp in the stranger's arms.

* * *

So yeah, sephiroth's gone. Death wasn't anything flashy. Hope that isn't minded much. Wanted to go for like a retribution thing, so yeah. if you couldn't tell, i'm a little bleh about this chapter, but still content anyway ; anyway, hoping you all stop by and send me some love after reading :) Until the next chapter! -heartheartheart-


	37. the horror of hollow bastion

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Wanted to get one more big chapter out before school tomorrow. Heh. not SO big, but..big in plot I suppose? Anyway.. It's a tad violent toward the end, and I apologize for the errors, seeing as how I'm currently being wrestled off the computer. Meheheh... ANYWAY.. enjoy :)

* * *

-35-

the horror of hollow bastion

* * *

With Sora watching so closely, he noticed as the man made off with Riku's motionless form, and so he instantly jumped out of his seat and started for the door when Cloud stopped him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? I thought Riku wanted you to stay put."

But Sora didn't stop long enough to explain. He looked beseechingly from Cloud to the exit and after whining a little, he took off much to Cloud's surprise, who instantly got up to follow him.

By the time Sora had exited the hospital via that emergency exit, he was just in time to see the man toss Riku into the backseat of one of the company's limos before climbing in after him.

Sora had broken off in a fast sprint, but the limo had quickly pulled away then after, and no matter how fast he was on foot, there was no keeping up with a moving vehicle.

Slowing to a stop with hands on his knees, Sora panted and groaned hopelessly, that is until the clearing of a throat redirected his attention to the small girl that had approached him.

"Are you chasing that car, Mister?" The girl asked with all the innocent curiosity that children possessed.

Sora eyed her a little confusedly at first, but in the end nodded, and she smiled happily and held out the roller blades she was about to put on.

"They might be a little small. But they'll make you go faster!" She beamed, and Sora smiled widely himself at the strange, yet incredibly fortunate twist of fate before accepting the gift with many gracious "thank you"s before flopping himself down just to hastily put them on.

The girl was right, they _were_ a bit small, but being small himself he was able to squeeze himself into them, and after buckling them into place he quickly hopped to his feet, thanked the girl again, and took off in a new sprint, this time with the aid of those skates.

He moved ten times faster on those wheels, and it hadn't taken him long at all to catch up with the limo just as it made a final turn onto a strange and seemingly desolate highway.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Meanwhile, in that stolen limo, Xehanort relaxed with a sigh against the back seat, the unconscious Riku still passed out besides him.

In the driver's seat, Xemnas kept his hands tightly on the wheel, his teeth clenched hard behind tightly closed lips as amber hues narrowed.

"Why did you have to bring him again?" Xehanort then inquired, motioning to the red-head that squirmed against the ropes tethering his wrists and ankles and the gag cutting into the corners of his mouth as he flailed in the passenger's seat.

Xemnas cast Axel a quick look before moving his eyes to the side view mirror and then into the rearview, just to eye Xehanort as he relaxed in the back.

"He would've gone back to the orphanage and uncovered the plan anyway. Might as well bring him back like this so he poses no threat."

Xehanort nodded in instant approval and then turned his attention to the unconscious teen besides him. A rough hand smoothed out his outfit, tracing his palm along the bare skin of his muscled stomach and then up some, sliding beneath the vest to his chest and pressing that hand right against his heart, feeling the muscle pumping steadily beneath.

It was a feeling that had him instantly relaxing, uttering a small shuddering exhalation as if on some sort of high.

"Mmm. Won't be much longer now." He murmured, and after having watched him out of the corner of his eye, Xemnas sneered lightly, even though he felt his hold on the steering wheel involuntarily tighten in utter, inward contempt

**-**o**O**o**-**

Bleak greyness. It was all he saw when Riku barely came to, creaking his eyes open and squinting into the darkness that was lit by a few flickering lamps in the corners.

The next sense to return was his sense of smell which he wished hadn't returned given the acrid odor that instantly invaded his nostrils and made him cringe with utter disgust, his head turned to the side just as his blurry vision caught sight of one of his wrists that were secured firmly to the wall in a thick metal shackle. A tug at his other wrist confirmed that limb was also tightly secured., as were his ankles

The sudden chill that raised goose bumps on pale skin then alerted Riku to the fact that he was naked from the waist up and it was then he snapped instantly to attention, his world blurring back into focus as he finally came to notice the wandering figures, and the one that sat tethered to a distant chair.

The man that moved around hummed lightly as if he had been going about simple, menial tasks like_ gardening_, but when he moved to the side, Riku's eyes widened slightly when he beheld the open cooler and the corroded human organs the man was pulling from the half melted ice.

Axel also seemed to tense at this sight, and he pulled at his wrists that were tightly tethered by thick ropes that cut into his wrists and secured him to the chair he was seated in, all the while muffled protests were blocked by the bit of fabric secured tightly around the back of his head, the formations of sores forming at the corners of his mouth from the tightly biting fabric.

"Hey!" Riku finally called, thankful to find that he at least had his voice. "Sora! Sora, answer me!"

But the yelling startled the man surfing through the old, rotting hearts, and thus causing that pungent smell to circulate further throughout the entire room, once more making Riku and Axel cringe.

Even Xemnas held the large sleeve of his coat up to his face to cover his nose, while indiscreetly glancing towards the door that sat atop a flight of stairs of that apparent basement.

"Hm? Oh, you're awake. Good. I was getting eager to try out my new heart. " He murmured before turning around, his face now fully in range of Riku's line of vision, and as soon as he caught sight of those cold, amber eyes, he recognized the face instantly.

"You!" He growled. "You sick fuck. Where's Sora?" He pulled at his chains, but they showed no signs in breaking, and Xehanort chuckled lightly as he moved over to the tethered adolescent, one of those decaying organs clutched tightly in his grasp.

"I have no interest in Sora any more. I gave him to your foolish excuse of a brother."

"Well, I guess that's one thing we can agree on.." Riku spat, while trying not to notice the heart held in that hand. His comment drew another little snicker from the man as he moved to a nearby table that contained a series of medical instruments, and from the choices he selected a small scalpel and a stethoscope, though he had to abandon the heart by tossing it nonchalantly to the side in order to do so.

When he turned around to face the tethered Riku again, the teen had to fight to withhold his fear at the sight of the scalpel, though the stethoscope did confuse him..

"Funny boy." Xehanort commented as he edged closer, until Riku could catch the stench of rotting, decaying flesh that seemed to linger on the maniacal scientist. "Though I'm sure things won't seem so funny much longer."

* * *

When Namine came too, she'd find herself propped up against a large pillow, in a hospital gown, and with her bad shoulder secured in a sling, a _real_ sling this time. She actually snickered to herself at the thought, and after being comforted by the fact that she wasn't in as much pain as she had been, she relaxed against her pillow with a long sigh.

"Ah, you're up." Leon murmured as he moved from the window he was gazing out over to her bedside, just to sit by the chair set up there.

She leaned her head back in place, just to return his glance though curiously. Soft blue eyes moved from one corner of the room to the other.

"Where's Riku and Sora?" She inquired with much concern.

Leon eyed her for a moment before sighing and tilting that gaze off to the side. To her, he seemed lost in deep thought, which was true since he _was_ seeking out the best words possible in order to let her down gently.

"They're out in the waiting room with Cloud, but Namine, the doctor told me something today.."

He was about to relay just what it was the doctor said when the door to the room burst open just to reveal Cloud as he hastily entered.

"They're both gone!" He declared, causing the two other inhabitants to look up with surprise as well as concern.

"What do you mean, '_they're gone_?'"

"Someone took Riku and then Sora ran after them. I was too late to follow.."

"You didn't see where they went?"

Cloud leaned against the door frame and tilted his head dejectedly, a small shake of that head then offered after.

Leon looked to Namine for a moment, who appeared horrified as well as concerned, her hand not constrained in the sling was at the blanket, and she looked ready to throw it off.

"We have to find them!" She exclaimed, but Leon instantly stopped that when she _did _start to get out of bed.

"_You_ need to stay here.." He stated firmly before tucking that blanket back under her. Thankfully a nurse had made an appearance to check on her, and when that happened, Leon made sure that she remained to watch the girl.

Nodding, although confused, she moved over to Namine's side just as Leon started for the door, ushering Cloud to follow.

"We'll find them." He reassured Namine before leaving, but she merely scowled as the two left, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Do you have any idea where they could've gone?" Cloud asked, but Leon shook his head.

"Didn't look like they were going back to the stage?"

"No..It looked like they were going in the direction of that old highway though..."

Leon paused in his quick paced stride just to cast Cloud a questioning sort of look.

"The highway? But that only goes to one place.."

* * *

"_Oh I'm so glad we're finally getting out of that dreadful Hollow Bastion. Don't you agree?" The woman addressed her husband who drove the car over that empty stretch of highway, their vehicle disappearing into the thick, blinding fog that would clear as soon they left the seemingly bleak and dismal hell. _

_The man didn't answer, but that wasn't anything different, or so thought the woman, who then turned a friendly smile over her shoulder into the little boy eagerly bouncing in the backseat. _

"_Well at least **you're** excited, Sora."_

Sora breathed out a sigh that took shape on the air of the cold, cold night. It was silent, save for the sounds of his wheels on the cement, and as he glanced to the side, he could barely make out the ocean stretched out over the solid, rock wall lining the bridge like road that barely formed a hill.

Eventually, he'd come to roll past that large sign that sparked such memories.

"_Welcome to Hollow Bastion_"

Sora involuntarily shuddered as he read those words, etched out so elegantly in solid black cursive. But the rest of the sign was old and withered, broken at the edges and seeming as if ready to fall apart at the next storm.

The next offensive attribute of the long since abandoned town was none other than the foul stench that seemed to rise up as soon as he entered, causing him to tilt his head and reach up with his hands to block his air passages. He remembered this place to have been dirty, but to have smelled _that_ bad?

The cold winds that blew only made it worse, and Sora came to pause beneath the flickering glow of a nearby street lamp, his skates clicking to a stop when he heard a series of groans.

The silhouette of a woman and a few smaller figures were huddled up against a nearby building, all huddled together beneath the cracks forming a small alleyway.

The teen's heart instantly went out to them, it really did, but he couldn't stop, he _had _to find Riku..

Still, as he rolled past, he'd feel a weak, bony hand reach out to grab at his bare ankle, and with a yelp the boy stumbled, breaking his fall with his hands pressed harshly into the hard cobblestone, and eliciting a new sharp sting in his bandaged hand.

"Please..Please help!"

Sora turned onto his back when his ankle was freed, and he shifted back a bit, just in time to see the form of the old, wrinkled lady with wispy white hair framing her wrinkled face, and with straying bangs that fell into the single dark, pupil less socket of one of her eyes as she pushed herself out of the shadows, clutching the body of a dead child in her arms. It was a little girl, and Sora instantly noticed the gaping, bloody hole in her chest where her heart would've been.

He was too frozen in fear to scream, and as he looked on in horror, the woman had finally seemed to notice the eccentric costume that the boy still wore with her one good eye and in her trauma induced insanity, she could make out the heavenly glow around the boy, with the single, white wing protruding from his back

To Sora's surprise she started to mutter something in a language he hadn't understood, before the woman reached out with that free hand to brush the thin tips of her seemingly withered fingers down the side of Sora's face..

"An angel..Oh God, please..Please, help us.. The demon.." Her voice trailed off as she gasped, drawing in breath just to release it in a raspy sort of cough. "The demon has taken another heart. We don't have much longer before he sends us all to hell.."

"W-what..?" Sora shifted back a bit, away from the insane lady's poking fingers, but as he did so, a series of groans, and the intensified odor alerted his attention to over her shoulder, where he saw the withering throng of the living among mutilated corpses of adults and children alike and with the acrid smell overtaking his senses and leaving him with the sudden urge to throw up, he instantly turned away.

"_Come away from the window!" Tsukihana called, grabbing hold of her young son and pulling him away from the glass just as a flash of lightning illuminated the hate-laced faces of the mob as they rapidly approached the large manor._

"_I'm scared.." The younger Sora whimpered, and threw his small arms around his mother's leg before the woman scooped him up, and started for the stairwell when the familiar voice outside rang out._

"_You Godfearing impudent filth will burn for eternity in the Hell you've created!" _

"_Daddy?" The boy wriggled out of his mother's grasp, despite the protests, and rushed to the door just as it flung open to reveal the silver haired man, and the crowd of people that had appeared to halt and hang back, utterly frozen in fear. "Daddy!" Sora jumped into the man's waiting arms as he leaned back against the door._

_But as happy as Sora was to see his father unharmed, Xehanort didn't appear the same. Larger hands curled around the tiny waist of the boy, just to lift him up, cold, amber eyes narrowed, as if scrutinizing, and Sora's own wide blue eyes seemed to well up with tears, and he squirmed out of the tight hold just to wrap his arms around the man's neck to stop himself from falling. He held himself there, curled up against his father's chest as tight as possible, just bawling his eyes out. The smell hadn't even seemed to bother him. Nor had he noticed when his father muttered the words "So pure.." under his breath._

"This place.." Sora murmured to himself as he continued on his way after having abandoned the crowd of homeless, injured people. Though he glanced up at the pitch black sky in remembrance. "Those people..I remember it now.."

The details had been sketchy, but as he ventured deep into the city, it all came crashing down upon him, like a whole other life that had been locked away in the very depths of his mind, which was exactly what happened. People don't like to remember traumatic events, people don't like to admit that their family members are crazed, psychopathic, homicidal maniacs either.

"But..where..?" Though as he skated down the dismal streets, he'd realize one important detail that he had forgotten, and now wished he was able to recall. Just where _was_ his old house?

* * *

"Hollow Bastion. It was supposed to be abandoned after the genocide that had taken place over a decade ago." Leon explained, as him and Cloud ran their way back to the stage from the hospital. "It's the only town connected to Destiny Islands via a single road. But since no one ever goes there, I always thought it was blocked off."

"That's strange. It was never in the papers?" Cloud asked as the two reached the gates of the main building. They instantly moved to the garage then after.

"I guess everyone wanted to pretend that Hollow Bastion just didn't exist. So it was never wrote about, and no one was ever thought to live there after most of the inhabitants were slaughtered. It was almost like some dark magic that wiped out the entire civilization. Or so they thought. I think the inhabitants of Hollow Bastion were a little nuts. They all lived in the past, like it were the dark ages. You know, with witches and demons and stuff."

"How did you hear about it?"

Leon smirked a bit as he hit the few numbers on the touch pad that would open the garage gate.

"It was a rumored story on the internet."

"Of course.."

Nothing more was said on that matter, but as the two made their way into the garage, they'd come to a dead stop when Leon made a particularly detrimental realization.

"The car's gone.."

* * *

Riku's head hung as he breathed in and out as slowly and steadily as possible, trying his best not to focus on the blaring pain that racked his body. The incisions that littered his muscled form weren't deep enough to harm fatally, but they cut enough to sting like mad, and in horrible, horrible places.

And after each gash of the scalpel, Xehanort held the stethoscope up to his chest, pressing the cold metal against the heart beneath quivering flesh and feeling the organ pump steadily at first and then increasingly quicker upon each, quick release of blood that fell like liquid silk.

"Mmm. Yes...So _afraid_..Tell me, Riku. Do you fear death?" The scalpel was moved to just below Riku's ear and then dragged downwards in a torturously slow motion. It hadn't pressed hard at all however, so not even the faintest of cuts were made.

Still, Riku lifted his head and clamped his eyes shut tight in anticipation until he felt that cold steel being lifted, and he straightened his head, merely to spit right in those fierce, amber eyes.

"About as much as I fear you."

Rearing back and reaching with a hand to wipe the wad of saliva from his eye, and even though he appeared disgusted, he snickered darkly.

"And I suppose that's very little, huh?"

"No. It's nothing. I'm not afraid of you."

"Hm. Well isn't that a boldfaced lie." Xehanort chuckled, and turned to face Xemnas and Axel for a moment.

Both of which seemed hopelessly uninterested, though Xemnas had a most emotionless expression while Axel appeared just– hopeless. He twisted in his bonds, but no matter what, he just couldn't seem to break free.

"Why's that? What's there to be afraid of? Some pathetic psychopath on the brink of death anyway so he wants to take down as many as he can before he croaks?"

Riku's world when white for a split second, and instinctively he had closed his eye when he caught sight of the blur that was Xehanort.

It was a lucky thing too, since the elder's aim had the sharp blade gashing right down his left eye all the way to the middle of his cheek.

Riku let out a yelp, but tried to bite it back so that it sounded more like a low growl, though his head was leaned back against the hard wall in agony.

"You shut your fucking mouth! You don't know anything about what it's like– "

"Heh, oh boohoo. What? The whole "_I'm_ _near death and you don't know what it's like to know you're going to die_" speech? Please. How horribly overdone can you get?"

Though he cried out anew when the tip of the scalpel was plunged just barely into his chest. Maybe less then an inch pierced his skin, drawing a tiny bubble of blood.

Xehanort twisted the tip, opening the tiny hole a bit wider as he did, and the rise and fall of Riku's chest quickened as he tried to merely _go_ with the pain, rather then sit and focus on it.

"No, _actually_ I was going to say "you don't know what it's like to have a perfectly good heart just sitting right here and no one else with enough medical experience to put it _in_ me. But at least I can take it _out_ of you.." Xehanort sneered and removed the scalpel tip, allowing a steady stream of blood to pour from that tiny hole.

He lifted a gloved fingertip to the opening and pressed down hard, drawing a wince from Riku who had turned his head to hide the small flicker of fear at his words.

Xehanort twisted his finger and then drew it downward, smearing the blood and then curving it to one side.

"You're sick.." Was all Riku could say as the elder drew his finger down his chest diagonally, and then up in the opposite way until he curved it again to meet where his bit of art started, just beneath that tiny wound.

"Mm, yes well. This isn't anything new, and it's why I must take _this_ from you." He dotted his finger against the tip of the heart he just drew with Riku's blood and then lifted the bloody scalpel up for inspection.

The blade was tainted with blood at the tip, and it trailed ways down the steel a bit, tauntingly, temptingly. Xehanort smiled lightly and brought the instrument to his mouth where he then licked it clean.

Riku's stomach instantly churned and he turned his head off to the side once more, biting back a small whine of pain as well as fear..

"Don't worry, pretty little thing. Your heart is not ready to be harvested yet. I can't believe I never found you sooner. Imagine, an acrobat such as yourself. All those fancy moves, and falls. It must be such a _rush_, yes? Oh the adrenaline.." The newly cleaned blade was returned to his chest and merely scratched lightly down to his stomach, where the body paint from his costume lingered.

Meanwhile, Riku tensed and shuddered violently, feeling as the tip of the scalpel pressed slightly harder against the top of the moon shape sketched out along his side.

"Hm.." Xehanort hummed thoughtfully, and when the instrument was pressed just a tad bit harder, enough to draw blood as he started its descend down his skin, Riku let out a pained yell that fell on deaf ears as the scalpel tip curved against his stomach, following the paint decorating his pale flesh. "Aw, don't cry, baby. You look so pretty like this. I think you'll like my art when I'm done."

But right as he finished speaking, there was a loud crash like the shattering of glass from upstairs, and when Xemnas moved to investigate it, Xehanort stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably just one of those stupid townspeople. They all refuse to die on their own. Let them come. I'll send them to the hell they've created."

A sneer, and Xemnas returned to his spot by Axel's chair, Axel, who had redirected his eyes away from the teen's battered, bloodied body after being ransacked with guilt over being unable to step in.

And as expected by Xehanort, the sound of wood shattering would be heard as the basement's door was roughly kicked in, letting in a flow of light into the bleakness that made up that makeshift dungeon.

But what Xehanort _wasn't_ counting on was the possibility that it _wasn't _one of those withered townspeople, and when he turned around upon hearing the yell that echoed off the walls, he'd be instantly surprised to see the smaller form of his own son leaping from the top stair and landing with a thud, though still perfectly balanced, upon those skates.

The others were equally as surprised, and Axel started struggling a new, flailing in his bonds and yelling out obscenities that were muffled by his gag. Xemnas moved a hand to the back of the chair, though he looked just as concerned, as well as surprised, strangely enough.

And although expressionless at first, Xehanort's lips curled upward to form a small, dark smirk, and that then paved the way for the dark chuckling that followed at the sight of his own battered son, who, for the moment, looked a tad bit maniacal himself as he scowled, especially given the costume, and furthermore, the small shards of broken glass that protruded from portions of bare skin, gained when Sora threw himself into that glass window in order to break into the manor.

When Xehanort's chuckling stopped, he turned away from Riku as the teen tried to keep his focus, even as his vision became blurry, and he could feel himself on the brink of passing out from the pain as well as the blood loss.

"Well, well, look who's crashing the party."

Black paint mixed with blood on Sora's small body as well, though he seemed to ignore it, or maybe he was just unaware at the moment, but either way he plucked a particularly large shard from his stomach, barely wincing when a small stream of blood followed the shard's release and he clutched it in his hand as he gradually advanced forwards with the glass held threateningly outward.

But as he did so, Xehanort was quick to move the blade to Riku's neck, and Sora instantly came to a halt.

"Now, Sora. You have a very important decision to make." Xehanort remarked, pushing the blade tightly against Riku's neck.

"Don't listen to him, Sora. Just go! get out of here and save yourself.." Riku muttered weakly, tensing every so often when he felt that blade threatening at his jugular.

But Sora ignored him, and when Xehanort motioned with a jerk of his head off to the side, Sora cautiously peered over his shoulder, just in time to see Xemnas with his own knife pressed against the neck of Axel, and Sora's eyes widened slightly.

"Lets see..We have..The one that's always taken care of you ever since you arrived at the orphanage, the one that's always been your friend. _Or_ the one that you've only _recently_ formed a bond with, and perhaps more some. But he wasn't always as nice and caring to you as Axel was. Was he? Hm, what a choice it seems. But if one has to die, which one will it be? At this point I guess I could take any of their hearts. Though I would prefer _this_ one's." To accentuate that last part, Xehanort put a slight bit more pressure on the blade at his neck, causing Riku to grimace and tightly clamp his eyes.

Completely torn, Sora directed his gaze from one side to the other, and when his eyes settled on Xemnas, he offered a weak, whispered "_why.._"

But Xemnas was silent and unflinching, and Sora watched in horror as the blade of his own knife was trailed threateningly, yet lightly along Axel's throat, and for all he could do, Axel merely rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in fearful anticipation.

"I'm losing my patience, Sora." Xehanort's growl redirected his eyes back toward him and Riku, and Sora clenched his fists while closing his eyes tightly.

"How can you make me choose that?" he whimpered, and Xehanort only laughed.

"Simple. I tell you to choose, and you choose or else they _both _die, and then you do too."

As if struck with a sudden though, Sora's eyes barely opened, and as he glanced up, Xehanort took note of the small tears that pricked at the corners, just barely starting down the sides of his face.

"But– it's me you've always wanted, right?" Sora then interjected with a reasoning tone of voice, though his arms dropped hopelessly to his sides.

Strangely enough, Xehanort seemed to perk at this, and the scalpel was gradually lowered from Riku's neck.

Seeing the interest sparked, Sora smiled a little, and then idly tossed the shard of glass to the side in a sign of defeat, though he it slid a little until it sat a few inches infront of Axel's chair.

"Then you can _have_ me. Just let them _both_ go, and I won't fight any more. You can take my heart if you really think it'll heal you."

"Sora!" Riku jerked against the shackles tethering him to the wall, but he was forcefully shoved back against the hard rock when Xehanort pressed his hand against his bloody chest.

But after, he left the teen, just to close the distance between himself and his son, and Sora stood weakly, unflinching despite the intense fear that had him visibly trembling.

When he was close enough, Xehanort moved the tip of the scalpel to just below Sora's chin and he used it to tip the boy's face up, just so frighteningly dark amber spheres could stare into those gentler blues.

"You're heart is so pure." He commented. "So untainted and beautiful. Your light _will_ heal me. Aren't you proud?"

Xehanort sneered, and Sora closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Just let them go.."

Another small chuckle, and Xehanort's free hand was moved to rest against Sora's costumed chest.

"I will. I don't need them.."

Meanwhile, Xemnas felt his hand tighten around the hilt of the knife that was gradually venturing around Axel's throat.

* * *

This is my faaaaavorite cliffie. -snickers- xD But sigh. School..;-; alas..Until next chapter 


	38. all of hell

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

wasn't that bad of a wait right? ;P Nearing the end. Two more chapters after this. Oh no. But yeeeah..I like this chapter..even if it does get sappy :) and bloody. I was listening to Nickleback while writing this, thus the need to use the lyrics XD I don't own them. Heheheh. Edit: I had a lot of typo's here xD I fixed the big ones, but please let me know if there's anything else that looks stupid and makes me look stupid. Thanks :D

* * *

-36-

all of hell

* * *

_' ' on my knees I'll ask last chance for one last dance' '_

* * *

"_He's beautiful" She said, tracing a finger down the infant's cheek as it screamed in his mother's arms. Xemnas sneered and looked away. _

"_It's an annoying brat. Can you not find a way to shut it up somehow?" _

_The woman shot Xemnas a look, but her face instantly softened afterwards. _

"_I always wanted **you** to name him, Xemmy." _

_Xemnas cleared his throat and scoffed at the annoying pet name, but regardless he sighed and leaned over the woman in her hospital bed as she clutched her crying infant. _

_When the baby felt the shadow draping over him, he gradually quieted, and his eyes barely creaked open until they were saucer-wide and staring up at the somewhat smirking figure, who made a note of the bright cerulean of the baby's wide eyes. _

"_His eyes are very blue.." He remarked, and his sister chuckled softly before reaching up to brush one of the child's few short brown strands of hair off his forehead, a gesture which had him quietly murmuring his approval with a happy little smile._

"_Yeah, they remind me of the sky.."_

_Xemnas eyed the infant thoughtfully and for a few moments more before he inhaled deep, and on his exhalation, he murmured a single, simple enough name. _

"_Sora."_

For the briefest of moments, Xemnas could feel his own expression soften, but he just as quickly dismissed the invading memory and when Xehanort was distracted by his son, Xemnas had taken that opportunity to quickly pull the knife from Axel's neck, merely to move it around and down, drawing the blade hard and fast through the ropes tethering Axel's wrists.

Once done, he abandoned the knife, and started up the stairs much to Xehanort's confusion, who had looked up at the commotion, just in time to be greeted with a sudden flare of pain in his hand.

Though surprised himself, Axel hadn't wasted a moment, and once he felt the tension at his wrists weaken, he had quickly fought the rest of the way out and lunged from his chair, snatching up the piece of glass and hurling it, firing it like a little bullet so that it skimmed over Sora's shoulder and stuck right against the back of Xehanort's scalpel-clutching hand when he was then distracted by Xemnas as he stormed up and out.

"Fuck!" Xehanort hissed and instantly drew back then after with his free hand clutching his wrist of the hand where the large glass shard protruded.

Axel had then moved to grab Sora, but Xehanort quickly regained himself and dashed that plan when his injured hand swung the scalpel after having been freed of the shard, and his swing caught Axel across the cheek.

Sora had ducked to avoid the attack, and quickly pushed himself out from between the two, merely to glide over to a semiconscious Riku. Sora moved a hand to rest against Riku's bloody face, applying a bit of pressure in an attempt to get him to wake up.

"Riku? Riku! Speak to me!"

And for a second, his eyes _did_ flutter open, where he then uttered a faint _"Sora.._" before returning to the brink of unconsciousness.

"Sora!" He heard Axel yell and saw him press a hand to his own bloody cheek, where a deep gash from the scalpel had been placed, but he was also just in time to see Xehanort lunge with his scalpel aimed and ready to land a blow on him.

But should he dive out of the way, Xehanort's scalpel was aimed in such a way that it would cut into Riku, so instead Sora turned his body fully, so the haphazard thrust of the weapon met with his upper arm instead.

It ripped through the sleeve of his costume and pierced his skin somewhat deep.

Sora let out a yell and jerked to the side, though his arms had slid around Riku's waist protectively as he did so, his head against his chest.

Though in pulling away, Xehanort's scalpel had slipped from his grasp so it remained embedded in Sora's arm, and the boy whimpered, fighting back the yelp as the stinging sensation had tears pricking at his eyes.

But before Xehanort could regain his weapon, he felt the stronger arms of Axel wrapping around his waist and tackling him to the hard floor, where the two landed with a thud and even skidding a small distance.

There was a series of grunts and growls that followed as the two elders ensued in that fierce fist-to-fist battle, and at one point, Axel stood, grasping the neck of Xehanort's coat and taking him with him just to usher him forward with a hand to the back of his head, aiming to smash it hard against the wall.

But Xehanort skillfully slid out of that grasp, and took up Axel's position, so that _he_ was the one crashing against the wall. But he merely held him there, his hands moving to grasp both his wrists tightly behind the red-head's back.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to meddle?" He hissed when his chin came to settle against Axel's shoulder, and Axel jerked to get away with no success.

But the sudden flare of pain in the back of his ankle had Xehanort rearing back with a yell, and taking the captive Axel with him, though he merely threw him to the side before he stumbled and fell to his back besides Sora who had dove and slid after having yanked the scalpel from the back of his shoulder and used it to gash the back of Xehanort's ankles with the hope to disenable him from walking.

Though it _had_ stunned him for a split second, Sora failed to fulfil that plan; the blade hadn't cut anywhere _near_ deep enough.

When Xehanort came too, shaking his head before casting a glance to the weakened boy besides him, he chuckled softly and pushed himself up into a sitting position, merely to reach out and grab Sora before he could pull away.

He snatched the scalpel back from him, and laid the weakly struggling boy across his lap, snickering as he did so.

"That was a underhandedly clever move, Sora. I'm proud to call you my son. However, the tendon you were looking to sever is called the Achilles' Tendon, and it's located a bit higher up. Here, let me show you."

But just as the cold steel met with the back of Sora's ankle, Sora had twisted his body up and around, gripping the fabric of Xehanort's coat with one hand while reaching up with the hand that had plucked another medium-sized glass shard from his arm. This position then allowed him to thrust forward with that hand, plunging the sharp piece into the closest available eye.

The tip pierced the orb easily, and Xehanort drew back, flinging the scalpel in order to free his hands so they could grasp his injured eye and thus giving Sora enough time to roll off his lap.

He had a small cut on the back of his ankle, but it wasn't anything compared to the other gashes from the glass and from Xehanort himself, and firstly, after pushing himself to his feet, he sprinted over to the unconscious Axel, his hands on his shoulders and shaking him to get him up. But after having hit his head so hard on the stairs, he was out cold.

"Axel! Come on!" Sora pleaded on the brink of tears, and completely not expecting the growl and the swing of the newly recovered scalpel.

But he had turned his eyes over his shoulders just in time, and in response he leaped forwards and over Axel, pressing his already bandaged palm onto the hard floor and kicking his skated feet up.

He brought one leg around, and then the other, which made contact with Xehanort's flailing wrist hard enough to knock it to the side, and when his skates did touch down on the floor, he glided around so he was facing his crazed father, who lunged once more with a similar attack.

This time Sora had back-flipped to avoid the swing, both hands pressed into the floor for support as he flipped, only to quickly glide backwards on those skates upon touching down once more.

He seemed to have an advantage on those roller blades, and being particularly skilled on them definitely helped.

Riku stirred weakly from his spot tethered to the wall, coughing as he lifted his head but barely, just to cheer on his friend as he fought.

There was one point right before Xehanort lunged again, that Sora noticed one of the basement's poles protruding from the floor then ending at the ceiling, and as the elder followed closely behind Sora, the boy would grab that perfectly formed opportunity.

He sprinted the short distance to the pole and quickly jumped for it, his arms outstretched in front of his head. Though he then angled his body slightly so that his hands could hook, and while he couldn't fit his palms entirely around the pole, he was still able to use it as sort of a guide.

The force with which he was skating and that with which he had jumped enabled him to swing around the pole and with his body tilted sideways, he was able to nail Xehanort right in the jaw after the man had stopped trying to go around the pole after him, and instead paused in wait to catch him, meanwhile unaware of the rather sporadic move that had caught him off guard.

His head jerked to the side when the skate landed hard against the side of his face, and as he stumbled, choking as he did so when a sudden coughing fit overcame him, Sora was able to straighten his arms in order to keep himself from swinging around a second time, and in addition to that, he twisted his body around so he was on his back after having released the pole, and from there he sat up, bending his knees so his skates were parallel to the ground.

He hit the ground running, so to say, and made a mad dash for the stairs while Xehanort struggled to his feet, sputtering and gasping for air as if having just emerged from being drowned.

Meanwhile, watching the scene unfold had Riku envisioning the very first time he had ever seen Sora, and the similar move he pulled to evade that chasing cop. The memory had him snickering softly to himself.

"That's..my..Sora.." He murmured, just as Sora zoomed past him in that fast lunge toward the stairs.

It wasn't as if he intended to leave them there to get help either. He was merely trying to lure Xehanort as far away from Riku and Axel as possible. However, when Sora caught sight of Xemnas' abandoned knife a few feet before the stairs, he had another idea.

Right before he reached the bottom step, he crouched and lashed a hand out to scoop up the kitchen knife just so he could clutch it in his hand as he started to quickly jump up those steps

As expected, he heard the harsh thumping of Xehanort's boots following him, and instantly Sora panicked. He had the plan laid out in his head, but to follow through with it...

He clenched his eyes shut, and swallowed hard before pressing off the middle step just as he heard the loud crash of Xehanort stumbling up the stairs after him. But he was too late to catch the boy, and Sora had already leapt backwards, flipping in mid-air and over him and Axel sprawled out on the stairs, so that he could land back down on the basement floor.

In this position, he had a clear lunge at Xehanort's back with his knife, or should he turn...

_I can't do this.._

He could feel his heart start to race, and his knuckles whitened around the hilt of the kitchen knife, trembling all the while as he prepped himself for that one last jump. But he was frozen in place then after, and he found himself unable to _breathe_ let alone act.

Nothing, not even his first performance in _Glass Wings_ could compare to the fear and anxiety he felt at that moment, and as Xehanort shifted, turning so he moved from his front to his back on the stairs, Sora was about ready to give it all up just to give himself in when Riku's voice suddenly ripped through his mind in that quickly flashing memory.

"_I love you too much to let you suffer any more."_

His words were a light through his fog of confusion and anxiety, and Sora no longer felt that fear he once did.

"He protected me all those times.."

Xehanort had managed to push himself to his feet, but he stumbled, tripping over Axel's unconscious form. Still, he swung that scalpel with all the accuracy of an enraged drunk, and in doing so, he managed to catch Sora across the chest, ripping through his costume and crossing over his old scar so it formed an X right over his heart, but the boy barely flinched, too lost in his thoughts to register the sting.

"_I'm Riku falling in love with Sora.."_

"After all I've said and done.."

The clang of of the two weapons sounded when Sora held up that kitchen knife at one point, in order to block the swinging scalpel, which aimed another blow for his face.

"He always picked up the pieces.."

Sora could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he saw his friend hanging limply in his bonds, half naked, barely clinging to consciousness and bleeding from the wounds decorating pale flesh.

"_I will **not** let you fall"_

"Now he's in trouble, and_ I_ have to be the one to protect him...and I've already failed so far.."

In a fleeting moment of weakness, his eyes clenched tightly shut, and that gave Xehanort all the time he needed to lunge forward, slamming his shoulder into the boy's smaller chest and sending him stumbling to his back.

Wasting no time, Xehanort then turned to his side and aimed his elbow, just to drop down forcefully onto Sora's stomach, causing him to cry out which then turned into a small choke that had him coughing up a bit of blood.

Xehanort laughed at that point, and finally moved over Sora's weakened form, gripping him by the shirt with both hands and then ripping outward in order to shred the fabric easily, baring his bloodied chest.

Once done, Xehanort took up that scalpel once more and pressed it firmly to a spot on Sora's skin, besides the old scar, the new wound, and his rapidly racing heart.

"I've waited...so long for this.." He hissed darkly and leaned in, pressing the blade's tip just barely into his flesh. A small bubble of blood had formed, and it snaked its way down Sora's chest as Xehanort drew the scalpel torturously downwards. Of course, not deep enough to cut anything vital yet. Now that he had him at his mercy, he wanted to draw this out and make him _suffer_.

Dry lips parted to protest, but all that came out were soft squeaks of pain and then a barely whispered "_I'm sorry, Riku_.."

But before Sora could pass out, there was a choking cough that kept him in tact, and he lifted his head slightly and barely just in time to see his friend stirring, gently and weakly pulling at his shackles before leaning his head back against the wall.

"So-ra.." He coughed, his eyes creaking open but barely. "Giv..ving up al..ready? I-I thought you..were stron..ger than..that.."

"Yeah..." Sora choked himself, shifting uncomfortably as Xehanort withdrew the scalpel, merely to cast an angry glance over his shoulder to the still stirring Riku. "I made you a promise.."

Xehanort turned back around with the scalpel poised, ready to finish it, but by then it was too late. Sora had taken up Xemnas' knife that was still clutched in his hand and weakly, he pushed himself up on his free arm, though he used his clutching hand to knock the scalpel from the unsuspecting elder as his gaze just barely returned. Once done, Sora then twirled the blade until it was aimed directly at Xehanort's chest, given his position looming over the teen.

"I'm not letting you fall either!" And with a final yell, the knife was plunged forward forcefully, all his weight leaned into the shove that had the blade piercing the elder's coat and his skin and his _heart_.

Sora pushed it, and again so that it pressed in deeper. Blinded by his rage, he even twisted it, and Xehanort jerked as the pumping organ forced the blood from the newly formed gash.

His blood seeped in forceful rivulets alongside the knife's blade, causing Xehanort to freeze up in both shock, horror, and pain. His eyes were wide, and his free hand was cupped beneath his the hole in his chest and heart, causing the cold blood to pool in his palm.

He staggered back, off of Sora, and Sora tightened his hold on the knife, just to yank it out which resulted in a forceful spray that had the boy covered, but he seemed barely affected by that. He shifted, sitting back and watching horror-stricken as his fatally injured father fell back, twitching in agony as he sprawled out on the hard floor with his blood pooling around him

He had long since abandoned the scalpel thanks to Sora, though the small instrument sat a few inches away from his clenching and unclenching fingers, and the elder seemed to reach for it, even as he lay dying.

Though, naturally, Sora would soon come to realize the severity of the reality of what had just taken place, and despite the sense of liberation he _should've_ felt, he was overtaken by guilt instead, especially while watching his father slowly suffer as he died, with wide, frightened eyes.

"So-ra.." Xehanort choked in those last few moments, a barely lifted hand reached upwards towards him, and hesitantly, Sora dared to edge towards him, crawling weakly on hands and knees to his side where that reaching hand then gently traced along the side of his son's bloodied face.

The boy tensed at the cold touch, but feeling obligated, he allowed it, no matter how it made his blood run like ice through his veins.

Sora watched Xehanort's one good eye for a few moments, as it blinked every so often, squeezing shut and then opening halfway before the lid raised that extra inch. The other was nothing more but torn bits of white silk and broken glass shards though Sora could also recognized the amber bits of his torn iris as well.

But what was _most_ peculiar to him would be none other than the small forming tear that had gathered at the corner of that one good eye.

Maybe it was just because he was dying, maybe he_ really_ meant it, Sora wouldn't know, and frankly, Sora didn't care.

Xehanort's barely whispered apology meant nothing to Sora, and as the man's cold palm pressed against Sora's cheek, the boy reached up, seemingly to rest his own hand against that of his father's, but in the end, he merely tightened his hold, and pried the hand from his face.

"I can't...I..I _don't_ forgive you.." He forced out a smile, though even as he spoke he whimpered a little and hung his free hand against his tear-filled eyes. "And you can die knowing I _never_ will."

Sora rested Xehanort's hand gently against the floor before weakly pushing himself to his feet, no longer paying any mind to the suffering man as he sputtered and gasp, sucking in what oxygen he could as his heart finally failed him.

Meanwhile, Sora stumbled a little on the skates and all, but he staggered forwards, and ended up gliding over to Riku.

His hands came out to stop his forward motion, pressing into the walls on either sides of Riku's stomach, and once he had come to a halt, he slid those arms around the elder teen's waist, curling them around and resting his head against his chest much as before, despite the wince from the pressure on Riku's own wounds.

"Hey, come –on now..watch the cuts..and..you're getting.. blood ...all over me, as if I need any more.." He joked lightly, and Sora pulled back, just to smile warmly at him. But to his dismay, the once nagging headache then turned to sheer dizziness, and Riku looked on helplessly and concerned when Sora started to wobble uneasily on both feet. "Sora? Sora!"

But Riku's calls would fall on deaf ears as Sora's focus gradually faded, and as things around him blurred to the point where nothing was recognizable, the teen found himself falling backwards, falling into a certain darkness until strong arms broke his fall, though he had already been long since passed out before he realized who it was, or before he had a chance to hear the blaring of the sirens from outside that large manor.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity later, but after having passed out himself, jade eyes barely opened when the muffled sound of voices reached his ears and he could make out the blurred forms of people behind the canopy of sheets that were hung around the bed he was apparently in.

Confused, as well as worried, Riku tilted his head on his pillow at first, glancing to one side, then the other before realization finally set in, and he realized Sora was no where to be found.

But as he leapt out of bed, he'd also make another realization, and one that had him even more panicky. He could only see out of one eye.

"Sora!" He called frantically while bursting through the draping covering, and into the waiting arms of Leon who grabbed him by the shoulders when the teen started to struggle and flail. "Let me go! Where's Sora? Why can't I see?"

"Calm down..You're both safe, and you'll be able to see in a little bit. It's just a bandage over the gash. The doctor said you're lucky though. A little harder and Xehanort would've plucked out your eyeball.."

Riku finally rested after Leon spoke, and he regarded him with that same confusion.

"Doctor?"

"You're back at the hospital.."

Another quick glance was stolen around the room, and sure enough, Riku recognized the cream colored walls and the three once empty beds. Namine was sleeping peacefully in the one across the room, her arm in a sling.

Cloud and Axel weren't too far off either, though Axel had a bandage around his head from the minor concussion received down in the basement. It took a few stitches to close the split, but at least he looked better then, so Riku thought. Sora would be happy to know..

_Sora..._

"Where's Sora?" Riku asked again, and Leon aimed a finger over the teen's shoulder, causing him to instantly follow the aim which then brought the other bed, hidden behind a similar canopy to his own bed, to his attention, and he instantly burst through those sheets, just to find his friend fitfully sleeping.

He was on his back, though he pulled from left to right in an attempt to roll onto either side, but every time he did, he'd be reminded of the pain that racked his small, lithe body from the new wounds inflicted upon it, and so he'd roll back into place.

Fists clutched at the blanket, twisting the fabric between gripping fingers as he pulled it up, and the small whimpers that escaped would make it obvious he was dreaming, and furthermore, most likely recalling the horrific scenes from their final fight.

"Ri-ku.."

Of course, Riku's interest perked when he heard the teen whimper his name, and slowly and quietly Riku moved over to the bedside, crouching down at first so he was level with the younger teen, and then reaching out with a hand to smooth back the bangs out of tightly closed eyes.

"Shh..It's okay..I'm here.." He whispered gently, but his words did little to ease the struggling teen, who only clutched the blanket tighter and moved to roll onto his side again, where he was then met with a bare, rock hard chest when Riku lifted that blanket, just to climb in besides him.

Stronger arms caught the youth around the shoulders and drew him in close, not even minding when he felt the warmth of tears against his bare skin.

Sora was nude from the waist up as well, Riku then noticed, and as his hand trailed down the smoothness of his upper back, he'd come to realize the mess of bandages that wrapped around his chest.

Blinking, he rolled the boy back into place, just to lean over him, pressing his forearm into the mattress at first before moving that hand to his bandaged chest and furthermore, to where his heart and scar sat, just to notice the new wounds that had formed, and he sighed a bit when he withdrew.

"Well at least he's alive.." He murmured to himself.

His hand, before he pulled it back, had lingered a little, pressing into the wound just enough to feel it, though his actions drew a small wail from the younger teen, who then seemed to instantly snap to attention.

"Riku!" He moved to sit up as he yelled, and while successful, he grimaced and nearly doubled over with a hand crossing his chest to sit on his heart in obvious discomfort.

"Hey, hey!" But the sudden feel of a hand on his shoulder drawing him gently back had Sora panicking even more, until he registered the voice that went along with those motions however, and when his head hit the pillow once more, he'd tilt it, turning his eyes in the direction of the elder who was sprawled out on his side besides him.

"Riku.." Sora whispered in a little more awareness that time while his hand quickly lashed out, his arm curling around the elder's and his fingers intertwining with his own. "You're..alive?"

Riku squeezed the smaller hand in his grasp and sighed dramatically, though he grinned soon after.

"Like I said..no faith whatsoever. You should know me by now. Takes a little more than that to bring _me_ down."

Sora laughed at first, pure and true; he was just so relieved Riku was okay. But his laughing soon changed, and strangely enough, as quickly as he started laughing, he was crying. Soft, hushed sobs he tried to fight back caused his body to shake, and before Riku had a chance to console him, he was already referencing back to that horrific scene.

"I killed him!"He choked out between a sob, and Riku, who knew exactly what he meant, bit back his sigh.

"You had to."

But Sora shook his head. He refused to believe that. There had to have been another way that he hadn't even seen. He could've reasoned with him, anything..

"Nothing gave me the right to take another life.."

"He was going to kill you, and then us..You did what you had to do, just like I had to."

There was a lingering silence after that, and Sora looked as thoughtful as well as disturbed, but in the end he released a defeated sigh, and hastily turned onto his side, nestling closely into Riku with one arm sliding beneath him, the other draping over his waist as the elder continued to lay on his own side.

"Whatever you're thinking, Sora, that man was never your father. He killed his own wife, a lot of others, and he tried to kill his own son. He deserved what he got, and you shouldn't feel guilty.."

Riku felt Sora's head shake, brushing against his bandaged stomach as he went, and Riku tightened his arms slightly around the smaller body, drawing him closer in a protective fashion.

"He apologized.." Sora then started, though his voice was muffled when he hid his face in Riku's chest. "Right before he died, he said he was sorry.."

Riku traced small circles on Sora's upper back, and the gentle, soothing touch had the boy practically purring, nuzzling his head affectionately against Riku's chest.

"Did you forgive him?" Riku asked curiously, and was truthfully surprised when Sora shook his head.

"I couldn't." He murmured sadly, but soon after he leaned his head back so his chin rested against Riku's skin, and those wide blue eyes sought out those gentle green ones. "Does that make me evil?"

Despite the seriousness of the question, Riku chuckled at the innocence with which he had asked it, and with that continuing snicker, he reached up with that hand to trail his fingers through soft, brown hair.

"No. It makes you _real_."

Sora blinked curiously and looked as if he was about to respond, but before Riku could elaborate, the curtain around his bed was quickly ripped open, and both teen's jumped in surprise.

"X-Xemnas?" Sora inquired quietly, and somewhat nervously, but when Riku noticed him, the hand that had been trailing through that hair then pressed against the back of Sora's head, and he pulled him in closer and even more protectively.

Xemnas, who indeed was standing at the foot of the bed now, sneered at the display, and motioned with his head toward the exit.

"No way. You say what you want here and now." Riku grumbled, though he looked confused when he heard Leon call him over.

"It's alright. Give them a moment.."

His back was to them, but his command was clear, and though clearly doubtful, Riku finally relented.

"I'll be right back.." He leaned over so he could whisper to the youth who nodded and released his grasp so that Riku could slide back and off the bed.

In passing, he cast Xemnas a single warning glare to which the elder sneered at before turning to rip the canopy back around, blocking him and Sora in that small square.

After having sat up in bed, Sora blinked, rubbing the sleep and tears from a single eye as he leaned back, still slightly nervous when Xemnas advanced and then welcomed himself to a seat at the foot of the boy's bed.

For the longest moment Xemnas just stared, and his eyes narrowed with a look akin to a deep hatred. Sora was confused..

"I.."

"Don't speak." He ordered harshly, and Sora instantly quieted, small hands shaking slightly as they clutched the blanket.

Another few moments passed and Sora shifted, burning beneath the scrutinizing stare.

"What do you want.." He finally murmured, trying to keep his voice sounding as aggravated as possible. Though this endeavor had Sora unnoticing of the bit of paper clutched in Xemnas' hand.

Another bit of silence lingered before Xemnas released a thoughtful "_hmm_" and strangely enough, words finally followed after.

"Now that Xehanort and Sephiroth are gone, The contracts and deeds have all been re-signed. It's up to the investors now, though I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want to give their money back to Leon. Still, I suppose it's also up to you all. Though it's going to be hard with one of your stars now incapacitated."

Sora wanted to question that. He gathered most of what he meant, especially the part where Xemnas had admitted to giving back their company. But– their star? Incapacitated?

But before he could ask, Xemnas was already thrusting the bit of folded paper into the youth's hands, and he took it, though confused, just to fiddle with it until it opened.

The sight of the image sprawled out clear as day had a mixture of emotions flaring within him, but in the end, confusion coupled with sadness ruled out.

"I-I don't understand.." Was all he could murmur in response to the picture of his mother and Xemnas, though his mother looked as happy and friendly as she was known to be, Xemnas was his normally stoic and emotionless self, his arms crossed and his head turned off in another direction. The image almost had him chuckling, had Sora not realized the strangeness of the fact that _he_ was in a photo with his mother.

And Xemnas could only sneer with a bit of disdain as he stood, turning his back to his unknowing nephew. He wasn't about to tell him everything. In truth, he figured it'd be better if he _didn't_ know.

"Don't try to forget her, or all that's happened. It's disrespectful to your mother" He then chided, much to Sora's bewilderment.

"But– how do yo-"

"That's unimportant." He stated firmly while a gloved fist took hold of the canopy, and before he made his exit, he cast one last glance back to him. "Just remember..They're called _memories_ for a reason. We're not supposed to forget."

Sora's baffled expression followed him as he left, but he wouldn't go after him, and instead he merely sighed, leaning back against the mess of pillows while lifting the picture for inspection.

He trailed his finger along the smooth surface of the photograph, over his mother and the gentle features of her smiling face. His own eyes narrowed lightly, and he blinked hard, squeezing out the gathered tears that started down his cheeks.

But upon studying the picture for some time, moving his eyes between his mother and Xemnas, he'd finally start to pick up on the slight similarities that had him blinking in confusion.

"There's no way.."

And as Xemnas closed the curtain behind him, he couldn't help but smirk lightly as he heard the muffled whisper, though his attention was quickly turned elsewhere when Leon cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Xemnas.." He stated simply, and Riku stood idly by his brother, though he wasn't as quick to thank Xemnas, even though he did _just_ recognize the face from the club that night. He hadn't fully understood Xemnas' intentions, but apparently they were good.

The man rolled his eyes and turned away, obviously unappreciative of the thanks. But that was fine. Leon knew not to expect anything else. But he _did_ stop Xemnas one more time before he could make his way out of the hospital room.

Slight aggravation flashed within those eyes of his as he turned, a gruffly offered "What" muttered angrily in response.

Leon smirked and leaned his head back with a sigh, almost _reluctant_ of the request.

"I need your help with one more thing.."

* * *

_' 'cause with you i'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand' '_

* * *

two more chapters..Wow, i'm really going to finish something :) I'm so excited. I even started planning the sequal, meheh :D

anyway, as always, thanks for your reviews. Always mean a lot. I must start working on my thank you list soon xD


	39. the curtain closes

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

Oh wow, I can't believe this is nearly it. Last official chapter, then the epilogue, then I can safely say I finished something. And you've all been really great with your reviews. I probably would'nt have finished this had people not said such nice things, or given me fanart XD –huggles her fanart- which I'll be posting soon. I like fanart by the way, if you like to draw :D –hinthint- anyway. A few more things I wanted to address before this chapter starts xD if I haven't answered your review ( I say this often ) please don't hate me! I'm so lazy and stupid. But I love them all, and they all mean a lot to me –heartheartheart- but yeah, one particular review I wanted to mention…I'm..really stupid. I guess when I start out with the intention of making a fic with more than one pairing, but it has a main pairing, I tend to .. forget about the side pairings I propose and focus solely on the main pairing. I'm sorry to say that how I plan things I probably won't finish up with them, but I'll try to focus more on the side pairings as well as RikuSora come the sequel, YES the sequel :D anyway, thank you all. Will have a longer note probably in the epilogue. But enjoy this looooong chapter. It's incredibly sappy, fluffy, bit of humor and with a TEEEEENY bit of angst, but you need a magnifying glass for it :o muahha.

note:

_first person's POV: Namine_

_second person's POV: Sora_

* * *

-37-

-The Curtain Closes-

_Freedom_

* * *

_When Leon first told me that night in the hospital, I wasn't sure how to react._

_Of course there was surprise at first, followed by the sadness. And then of course came the anger. Why me? And could I really have let things get so bad?_

_When the time came to return home, I vowed to myself not to tell anyone else just yet. Not until I could tell Riku myself, and I knew **that** was going to be a hard endeavor._

* * *

_Six months have passed. Who knew that so much could've happened in six months? Granted, they were six **long** months, but a half a year nonetheless._

"My name is Sora Naegino. I'm fourteen years old and I was mistaken for dead after my father murdered my mother and then tried to kill me."

_Hearing myself say that, accentuating each word so that it was understood by the crowd, definitely wasn't as satisfying as it was claimed it'd be, I noted, though I should've also noted that I was admitting that to an unfeeling, uncaring group of reporters flashing cameras in my face. So I really shouldn't have felt anything, I guess. _

_Truthfully, I yelled at myself for even agreeing to this in the first place, but they wouldn't stop annoying Leon, and I guess somewhere in the bottom of my heart I knew that Xemnas made sense. I shouldn't have tried to forget all that had happened, so instead I gave those aggravating idiots what they all wanted so they'd leave us alone at last; I gave them the truth_.

* * *

While it should've been filled with joyous merriment, good will, hot chocolate and all those other beloved holiday traditions, Christmas Eve for everyone at _Glass Wings_ was actually fairly chaotic, especially for the three trying to adjust to a normal life back home after all they'd been through.

Needless to say, things were anything _but_ normal.

The one strange thing that day was that there was snow. Early in the morning it had started very lightly at first; It was nothing more than a dusting over the main islands by midmorning, but still the boy stood outside in nothing but his shorts, a t-shirt and his own sweatshirt, though it did little to fend off the cold.

He was shivering among the winds and the light snowfall accompanying the torrent of questions that he could barely make out.

Behind him stood Leon, his stoic expression never faltering, and his arms planted across his well-covered chest. Every so often he'd look up, when one of the questions asked of the boy would go long unanswered, but then in the end he knew he had to back off since this was something that Sora had to do by himself.

Riku, planted besides Leon, appeared to have more of a difficult time just hanging back. He watched aggravated as those stupid reporters badgered the younger teen with all those intrusive, invasive questions and he had to muster up incredible self control to not interject.

But then noting that Sora answered them with a new, unshakeable confidence made Riku relax a bit, and he inwardly commented to himself about how much Sora had grown since they first met.

"_Did you know that you let an innocent man rot in prison for an entire year because of your inaction, and you left the possibility of more attacks open?"_

The rude question from a particularly disgruntled journalist had Sora freezing up for a moment, as if just struck with the realization that, indeed, his inaction had caused harm to other people.

He regressed for the moment, fiddling anxiously with the hem of his sweatshirt between cold, numb fingers. Blue eyes were half lidded as they averted, and a hush fell over the crowd in anticipation of an answer.

"That seems a little too obnoxious. Can he ask that?" Riku whispered over his shoulder, and Leon barely opened his eyes.

"They're expected to be polite, but they can ask whatever they want."

Riku sighed and leaned back against the wall of the building, clearly anxious to get this over with.

"I-I know that, and I have nothing more to say on it other than I'm sorry."

The journalist had looked as if he wanted to press that matter further, but before he could respond, another one was already in the process of barking out another question, and it was one that had Sora similarly uneasy.

"_We've been told that Sephiroth died during the final performance of Kingdom Hearts. Can you tell us how it happened?"_

Sora paused for a moment just to glance over his shoulder at Leon, who then urged him on with a single nod.

Still a bit nervous as he looked back to the waiting crowd with their microphones and cameras poised and flashing, he visibly tensed and cleared his throat before answering.

"He made a bad error in timing, and so he missed the trapeze.."

Obviously he wasn't about to come out and say how it was all actually a calculated, premeditated plan to _make_ him fall; That fact would forever remain a secret between Riku, Sora, and Leon, who just knew that Sephiroth's demise had to have been planned some how. Sephiroth just _didn't_ make that sort of mistake, so Leon thought.

Again, satisfaction was shown by the murmuring of the crowd, and then from that stemmed questions revolving around Sora and how an orphan such as himself had ended up performing, and Sora was thankful to answer _those_ questions rather than ones relating to a past he'd rather have forgotten.

And then of course someone would _always_ have to backtrack, and before he knew it, Sora was being faced with the question that he had already tried to answer for himself, and beyond simply being unable to, it had him trembling when he tried.

"_They say you had to kill your own father in self defense. How did you do it? How did it make you feel?"_

Before even given much of a chance to answer, Leon came forwards, and with hands to Sora's shoulders, he ushered him off to the side while turning himself to address the crowds.

"Okay well, that's enough questions now. You came to speak to the boy everyone thought was dead and so you have, and everything else are just unnecessary details."

The group of journalists murmured their disapproval, and as Leon motioned toward Riku, while also shoving Sora towards the building's entrance, some even tried to call after him, and Sora would find himself incredibly thankful to be out of their range when they entered.

Once inside, Leon turned to the two and 1with a verbally offered thanks and a pat to Sora's head, Leon left the two to their own accord, but for the moment, neither knew exactly what to say.

Though after that lingering moment of silence, Riku dared to close the gap between them, and while Sora averted his eyes off to the side, making pretend he was actually interested in something other than Riku, the elder's hands sought small hips hidden beneath the oversized fabric of his sweatshirt, and once found, his touch instantly brought the youth's gaze back in place.

"You did well.." Riku encouraged, and for the briefest of moments, Sora looked up at him with half lidded, saddened eyes before he closed the rest of the distance between them, fitting himself within those arms and tucking his own into him so his palms could come to rest against Riku's clothed chest. His head had turned so that an ear could press near his hands where he then calmed at the beating of a steady, rhythmic heart.

"I'm tired.." He changed the subject, and instantly scowled when he heard Riku snicker, his head jerking stubbornly away from the hand that had taken to trailing through messy spikes, now damp and speckled white from the onslaught of the light snow.

"Aww, does little Sorie need a nappy?"

There was a half groan, half whine that passed through tightly closed lips, but in the end the youth merely sighed, and leaned his head back so his chin could rest against his chest.

"Come with me?" He inquired in a tone contradictory to the elder's joking one, and Riku eyed his friend thoughtfully for a moment, before his grin gave way to a small smile and he leaned his forehead down to touch his.

"I'll take you back to my room. But I have something I have to take care of first."

Sora pouted and slid his arms up and around Riku's neck, whining lightly when the elder's arms moved to accommodate, encircling the boy as he huddled closer to the other teen.

"What's more important than me?" He whined, and snickering, Riku crouched down a bit, taking the still clinging form with him.

Riku had moved an arm to the back of Sora's knees and he tilted him ever so slightly, just so he could scoop him up in that cradling position despite the youth's startled yelp.

All the while, Sora's arms never left Riku's neck, and once settled in those stronger arms, Riku leaned his head to the youth's with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

After having deposited Sora in his room and then left to take care of that other important task, Riku would return to his dorm some time later, just to find his younger friend kneeling on his bed, his back to him, and idly staring out the window to the snow that only seemed to intensify as the day drew on.

Being that he barely stirred upon the sound of the door creaking open and shutting as Riku entered, the elder concluded that the boy was lost in deep thought.

"I thought you were tired." Riku finally broke that silence, noting as the boy jumped, slightly startled, while Riku moved to his dresser to deposit the bundle that he carried which was wrapped in a sheet.

Sora tried not to sigh, but he failed, and the deep exhalation was uttered in a bit of a distressed fashion that had Riku somewhat concerned.

He slid onto his own bed, crawling over to the seemingly troubled teen, and pulling him back against the mattress with gentle hands to his shoulders.

Sora complied, yawning as he sprawled out atop the bed, and when his eyes creaked open after having closed, they were greeted with the upside down gaze of the silver haired male looming over him.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked concernedly, but Sora turned his head to avoid that glance, and in response, Riku then smirked. "Aww, are you pouting 'cause I didn't let you come with me?"

The only answer he'd receive to that would be the youth rolling onto his side, and Riku snickered as he flopped, laying himself atop his friend who growled in warning.

"I thought so." He stated knowingly, and Sora squirmed beneath the extra weight, which in turn had him involuntarily turning over onto his stomach with Riku resting atop his back.

"Argh! Get off!" He tried to push up, but chuckling, Riku tensed his form, making himself heavier and thus making it near impossible for Sora to succeed. "Riku!"

"Well?"

"That's not it!"

With a satisfied "_hmph_" Riku rolled off him and sprawled out on his own back, allowing the youth push himself to his knees with an exasperated sigh.

"So then what's up? Thinking about those jerk reporters?"

Another little exhalation was released as Sora leaned over slightly, pressing his balled fists into the mattress.

He was quiet another few moments and as Riku folded his arms behind his head, he'd lean his eyes in his direction.

"Hm?"

"Don't– don't you even _think_ about everything that's happened? I mean it's only been a few weeks.." Sora murmured uneasily, though he dared a glance toward the elder teen sprawled out besides him.

Riku arched a brow inquisitively, but in the end he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's done. Why think about it at all?"

On hands and knees Sora crawled over to him and he slid on top of him, pressing his knees into the mattress on either side of Riku's waist; his hands settled gently on his chest for the moment while Riku peered curiously at him with a single opened eye.

And instead of answering right away, Sora reached out with one of those hands, curling three fingers into his palm and using the tip of his index finger to lightly trace the scar left over his closed eye.

Surprised at the action, Riku allowed it for the moment before a single arm moved from behind his head just so the hand of that limb could curl around the wrist of the offending finger, and Sora eyed his hand as he grasped his own.

"Because– You got hurt because of me..an-"

The hand that had gripped Sora's wrist then moved from that limb, and Riku pressed his index and middle finger to his lips in a motion to quiet him.

Though confused, Sora complied.

"I thought we settled these things that night on the island.."

As soon as he was sure Sora would be quiet, Riku withdrew his hand and pressed that palm into the mattress in order to hoist himself up with the weight of his younger friend still atop him.

With his motions, Sora slid a bit further down so that each knee was on either side of Riku's thighs and when their hips met, he blushed furiously and averted his eyes, trying more so to focus on the night Riku had been referring to.

"I-I know but it's just-"

"Just nothing. You can't regret what happened, Sora. It happened, it past. They're both dead because they _should_ be, and it's not your fault."

"That's not what I mean!"

Sora shot him a fierce look, his head leaned back so those bright blue eyes bore into gentler green ones, and Riku blinked curiously when he noticed the strange tears that sparkled in the corners of those expressive spheres.

The sight had his chest tightening as Riku reached up with the pad of his thumb to brush away one of those drops that started down his cheek and his palm then pressed to the side of his face, merely to slide down to capture the youth's chin between his thumb and index finger.

He didn't have to ask him what he meant however, since Sora had started to offer it on his own, even if Riku cut him off mid sentence.

"You know, you _really_ need to stop whining so much." He sneered, much to Sora's dismay and surprise, but Riku continued anyway despite the look of hurt on the younger teen's face. "You shouldn't make a decision if you're going to regret it."

"I was going to regret it either way!" Sora snapped defensively while brows furrowed in that apparent agitation that had Riku grinning, and with the boy distracted, Riku's hands had indiscreetly wandered to the hem of the boy's t-shirt.

"Is that so?" His grinned when he noticed Sora tense as cold palms pressed against warm skin beneath his shirt, and before Sora could move his hand to stop it, the fabric was being tugged up and over his head and discarded off to the side. "Why is that?"

Sora was clearly distressed at having been shed of his part of his clothing, and he instinctively crossed his arms over his chest while willing himself to fall back and off him, though doing that only entailed Riku to lunge forwards, his palms pressed into the mattress on either side of the younger teen's head as he crouched so their faces were inches apart.

"Well?" Riku snickered, despite the genuinely fearful look that had crossed the youth's face as he stared up at him.

"I-"

Riku's hand had pressed to his chest, directly over his heart while fingers played over the jagged bits of skin that made up Sora's scars.

The boy tensed and squirmed, growling the elder's name and trying to writhe out of the way when that hand then slowly slid downwards, palm splayed out over the taut, tan skin.

"Answer me."

But the stern command only riled the already aggravated youth, who then finally struck back the only way he was able to with the form of the elder teen trapping him to the bed; he leaned up just barely, enough so that he was able to sink his teeth into Riku's shoulder.

He bit so hard that Riku instantly drew back, and the moment the opportunity was presented, Sora lunged himself, pressing his hands into the mattress behind him for the needed strength in order to push himself up so he could pounce the silver haired teen, who instantly toppled with the smaller mass weighing him down.

But he chuckled despite Sora's genuinely annoyed disposition and as Sora's hands pinned Riku's shoulders to the bed, Riku's hands moved up to curl around the smaller upper arms where they rubbed affectionately.

"Heh, you no longer hate me and you still manage to be such a brat." Riku stated as he relaxed on the bed with the smaller teen still pinning him.

And at that comment, Sora blushed and scowled, obviously disliking at having been reminded of times past. He didn't like to think of those times when he _was _such a brat, despite Riku's claim of it having been "_amusing, and at times–cute_."

"And _you_ still manage to be an egotistical, know-it-all jerk." Sora retorted with that characteristic pout. Riku chuckled at the insult and ushered the boy off of him by merely rolling onto his side.

Startled, Sora toppled over with a little yelp, and Riku laughed out loud before reaching out with an arm to drape over smaller shoulders, just so he could pull him in despite the slight struggling that followed on Sora's behalf.

"But you love me anyway, right?" He inquired hopefully, delighting in the small shivers that coursed through the smaller body at the gentle, idle touch upon bare skin.

"Maybe." Came the small teasing response as Sora finally relaxed and actually nestled closer. All previous thoughts seemed to vanish as if they'd never been there in the first place, and while a tad disturbing, Sora was equally as thankful for the calmness that the elder was able to instill in him.

But at his remark, Riku gently ushered the teen to his back before moving to once more take up that spot looming over him, and with his knees on either side of him, Riku reached to the hem of his own t-shirt, which he then tugged over his head and tossed off to the side with Sora's somewhere on his carpet.

Sora hadn't even tried to avert his eyes, and instead he let them wander over the perfectly sculpted physique of the older teen as he stretched, though particularly over the large crescent moon shape that Xehanort had carved into his skin, following the body paint of his costume.

His throat when dry at the sight, and he felt his teeth sink gently into his lower lip.

"What are you doing?" Sora questioned with a bit of nervousness, and Riku hadn't answered, but rather he leaned over him, sliding his hands under Sora's arms and around his back, palms pressing into his shoulder blades in order to draw him close.

A fierce shudder ripped through the boy as he felt the rough, jagged skin of Riku's larger scar brush against his stomach, but before he could comment on it, he was sucking in a breath at the feel of Riku's teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his neck, nipping and licking while his hands danced languidly down his sides, smoothing out the flesh until his fingertips played threateningly at the tight hem of the shorts on thin hips.

"Ri-ku.." Sora whined desperately, and his hands moved to Riku's shoulders in an attempt to push him off, but Riku was unrelenting, and thus, unmovable, and when Sora parted his lips in another attempt at protesting, he'd find himself silenced when Riku's mouth claimed his own in a deep, ravishing kiss that had the youth's head swimming and his loins stirring. But regardless of that, his chest tightened, and eyes that had closed in the moment shot open with the sudden, sparking memory that painfully invaded his mind, stinging in the way a knife between the eyes might have.

The fingertips pressing into the back of his pants certainly didn't aid things, but by the time Sora registered the feelings, Riku's hands had delved into the constricting fabric, a distracting kiss momentarily blocking the feel of gentle palms massaging the baby smooth skin of a pert, little behind.

But once he had realized that Riku's hands were down the back of his shorts, Sora instantly broke that kiss, turning his head to the side and pulling hastily, almost in a sort of panicked frenzy.

"No!" He gasped, sucking in a breath that had been stolen in that kiss, and seeing the potential of a psychological relapse, Riku instantly withdrew his hands, merely to curl those arms once more around the fiercely shaking boy.

But Sora didn't _want_ to seem panicked as he was. He didn't want to be tortured by those flashes of memory every time Riku touched him, and he most _certainly_ didn't want to appear as weak as he was at that moment.

Yet it couldn't be helped. Blue eyes were wide for a moment as he tucked his arms in, pressing his palms gently against Riku's chest as the elder teen held him close, reassuringly rubbing his back and nuzzling against his neck affectionately.

But that said affection actually had Sora guilty, and he squirmed uncomfortably within that otherwise most welcomed embrace.

"Get off.." He grumbled, and although_ now _a bit annoyed at having been ordered as such, Riku obliged, releasing his gentle grip just to sit back on his knees and he watched as Sora sat up himself, a hand to his head as if to fend off a headache.

"I'm sorry.." Sora murmured then after, and although half expecting a particularly aggravated response, all he got was a small, amused "_heh_" and his shirt being tossed back at him, which he caught with a confused look after Riku had leaned over the side of the bed to recover their discarded articles of clothing.

"Get dressed. We're going for a walk."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the snow bit a reddened cheek, Sora whined and brushed it away with one of his plain black mittens before his arm curled back into place over his chest to fend off the biting sting of the winter air around them.

"I thought you said it _never_ snows here."

Riku was unfazed by the cold, and in response to his shivering friend, he merely snickered and turned his back to him, merely so he could kneel in that abandoned corner of the city's park. It wasn't visited very often, so the city never even bothered to keep it clean. Needless to say, the single bench that stood along side the bit of a snow-covered path was old and rickety, the paint chipping off in flakes from edges that weren't tainted with that white velvet.

"Weirder things have happened." He stated before digging with bare hands into the gathered snow, unflinching as the cold wetness bit into his skin, and then turned the pale flesh a shade of red. It hadn't taken long before his hands went numb, but he continued to dig, until he reached the layer of dirt beneath the cold, dead grass. "Jar." He then demanded, and Sora quickly moved to comply, peeling off the sheet that covered the glass jar filled to the brim with ominous looking ashes and then handing the item to the waiting Riku.

The lid was tightly screwed on, and it took great effort in an attempt to remove it. So when that effort failed, Riku settled for merely breaking the jar, letting the glass slam against the ground and the ashes mingle with the shards of broken glass.

Sora winced barely at the sounds of glass shattering, and by the time he looked back, Riku was currently smoothing out the ash and glass among the dirt before he scooped the snow back over it and stood, brushing himself off. His carelessness with the glass lead to minor cuts, but without flinching, Riku merely plucked off the tiny shards and then scooped up a bit of snow to wash away the small bits of blood that gathered.

"There." He murmured gently. 'Now they really _are_ dirt."

Sora cleared his throat and reached up to tighten his scarf, pulling it further over his face to fend off the chill. In truth, he didn't exactly want to acknowledge what they had just done, seeing as how it just didn't feel right.

Despite everything Sora felt like he was doing his father a grave injustice.

And in actuality, nobody wanted to waste the money on a proper burial for either of them. It was too many expenses for people who had wronged so many others. Cremation seemed like the only sensible solution, and Riku had leapt at the chance to dispose of the ashes of _his_ brother and Sora's father.

But it just didn't feel right to Sora, who stared ahead of him somberly, until he felt that stronger arm drape around his shoulders just to pull him close.

"I can't hate him.." Sora finally muttered. "I know what he did, but I just can't hate him. Sephiroth either.."

Riku ushered him forwards with his arm around his shoulders, and Sora obliged, boots crunching in the gathered snow along that path, leaving a pair of their prints behind them.

"Maybe it's not in you to hate. Though I find _that_ hard to believe considering how much you hated me when you first came."

Although he was clearly joking, Sora sighed and lowered his eyes, _clearly_ ashamed to be reminded of such times.

"I thought about it and I realized– I never _hated_ you. I was just– really, really mad at you."

Riku laughed at this, and Sora pouted considering he was trying to be completely serious, and when the elder actually caught sight of Sora's uneasiness, he ceased his laughing and merely smiled instead.

"Well all the better for me, I guess." He replied before turning his attention to the gradually darkening sky. "It's getting late. We definitely better head back before Leon has a conniption."

Sora nodded his agreement and even snuggled himself closer to the coatless form of the elder as Riku tightened his arm, and while Sora's head sought out a shoulder, he took comfort in the fact that once again, his previous pensive thoughts were laid to rest in Riku's mere presence.

The sun had all about set by the time they returned back to the stage, and Sora paused in their stride, somewhat confused when Riku completely sidestepped the path to the building where their dorms were, and headed, instead, for the main stage.

"I thought we were gonna watch a movie tonight?" Sora asked, but Riku reached back and grabbed his hand most eagerly.

"We are." He insisted. "I just need to make a quick stop first."

"Oh. Okay then.." Feeling a bit foolish for having been a tad nervous at the change of plans, Sora reached back with his free hand to scratch at the back of his head while allowing himself to be pulled in the direction of the stage.

Though he paused when they finally reached the door.

"On second though, I think I'll wait out here." He murmured, yanking his hand gently from Riku's grasp, though the elder then turned to address him curiously, and merely tightened his hold, refusing to let him go.

"Why's that?"

"I-I don't think I want to go back in there yet.."

_Well that isn't good. _

"That's stupid, Sora." He admonished, closing his eyes in a thoughtful manner while Sora frowned, and thus yanked his hand more forcefully from Riku's grasping one.

"Why is it stupid? It'll bring up—memories.."

"So will everything else. You can't just avoid things because you'll remember things you don't want to. You faced those reporters today and dug up every little aspect of your past you wanted to forget. Surely you can step foot inside the stage."

Riku's explanation had Sora sighing, and dejectedly he crossed his arms over his chest while visibly pouting.

"_Whatever_, Riku."

Smirking, Riku once again reached out to take the boy's hand, and he started tugging him in the direction of the entrance.

"Good boy" He snickered, earning himself a growl from the youth trailing along behind him.

Truthfully, the fact that the entire lobby was pitch black had Sora instantly nervous once the two burst through the double doors, and he slid the arm of his grasping hand around Riku's one for support, which in turn had him pulling himself closer, even though the elder tried to shake him off.

"Quit being such a baby." He admonished playfully, but in response, Sora merely whined.

"Why are we here? And why's it so dark?"

But just as he spoke, he stopped and looked up upon hearing a strange rustle. Riku heard it too and stopped in their path, tugging the still clinging Sora with him.

"Hold on.." He murmured, though his warning tone had Sora slightly shivering.

Meanwhile, Riku inwardly grinned. He almost felt bad for doing this to him, _almost._

With their eyes adjusting to the darkness, Sora swore he could make out the figure of a person moving in the shadows.

"Riku.." Sora swallowed, and hugged the arm tighter. "I-I think there's someone here.."

Gradually, Riku gently eased his arm out from the boy's clutching grasp, just so he could move his hand to Sora's back, where he rested it between his shoulder blades, softly at first.

"You know, I do believe you're right." And with a smirk and a shove, Riku propelled Sora forwards, hard enough so that the unsuspecting boy stumbled, and it took a few awkward steps to regain his balance, such that it ended up with him hobbling on one foot and flailing all the while.

And as he did so, it was the perfect moment to snap on the lights, which in turn drew out the crowd from their hiding places.

"Surprise!" Their voices echoed in unison, and after the initial shock which had him leaping backwards, causing him to lose his footing entirely and stumble to his butt alongside Riku's feet, Sora squinted into the newly lit lights, just enough to make out the paint on the banner which hung between the two decorative trapeze's of the lobby which had once been _Hell's Eternity._

"_Happy Birthday, Sora_" The banner read, which hovered over the throng of cast and family alike. Leon and Cloud were the first he noticed, then Namine and Roxas, Selphie and Yuffie, even Axel, though he was strangely placed behind the bar, leaning against the counter top besides the huge stack of wrapped presents.

Sora was momentarily stunned, his mouth slightly ajar as if to speak, but no words found him as Riku extended his hand, and Sora accepted it in order to hoist himself to his feet.

"T-this is..for me?"

"That night in the hospital in Traverse Town..You told the nurse you couldn't remember your birthday. And since Xemnas apparently destroyed all your records, and some how conveniently forgot the day you were born, we figured why not just pick a day? I always wished I were born around Christmas. More presents and all. So I guess Christmas Eve would do for you."

"Yeah! Bring on the Eggnog, Woo!" Selphie added from over at the bar, she sat atop the counter top and spun on the smooth marble, the glass of the creamy liquid clutched tightly in her hand.

"Heh, Selphie's got the right idea." Riku snickered, and Sora finally smiled lightly.

"As long as this is alright with you, Sora.." Leon offered gently when he noticed Sora's somewhat conflicted expression, but the youth quickly nodded.

"It is! I just..Don't know what to say."

"Well how about thank you and let's party?" Snickering, Riku shoved him towards the bar and followed then after just as they started up the music.

_Hell's Eternity_ had been disbanded, but at the request of Namine, the club remained, and currently, they were fixing up the minor details so that come the summer, they'd be ready to introduce it as a dance club, or a nightclub of sorts, open to the public and sans any sort of adult-oriented _theme_. Furthermore, as Sora would soon find out, Leon had taken the liberty of offering a job to a particular friend.

"Wow, really! You're staying? You mean it?" Sora jumped up on the counter as Axel shook the liquids together and poured it in a glass before handing it to Riku.

"Yep. Gonna hang around and make sure you stay out of trouble, since Riku doesn't seem like he does a very good job of that."

Taking the offered glass, the aforementioned teen stared into the liquid, took a sip and scrunched his nose.

"First of all, not funny. Second of all, this isn't what I asked for"

Turning his attention back to the elder teen, Axel snickered and reached out to take back the glass.

"It _is_ what you asked for, it's the virgin version. You don't look twenty-one"

"Yeah ill bet _you're _a virgin"

"Oh, wasn't that clever, you little shit." Axel returned to Riku's little quip that had Sora snickering off to the side, and the silver haired male grinned before motioning toward the entrance of the lobby.

"Shouldn't you be—eh"

Axel rolled his eyes and moved from behind the bar, muttering something along the lines of "you're lucky now" before he left the two alone, and Sora watched him go before turning, idly swinging his legs as he sat atop the counter.

"Wow, I can't believe Axel's really staying here. That's so cool." He blinked and took the moment to scan the entirety of the club and all the people that had all come to celebrate _him_. It was– particularly overwhelming to say the least. The thought in itself had his eyes barely watering, but he quickly squeezed back the tears, too busy being inwardly emotional to notice the look that Riku passed to Leon.

"There's one more surprise from us that we think you'll like.." Stated Riku while sliding his arm behind the small of Sora's back, merely to usher him off the counter and around to face the entrance of the club.

Compliant, though confused, Sora turned, just in time to see Axel as he approached once again those few moments later, and he sidestepped soon after which in turn would reveal that aforementioned surprise.

The sight of which had Sora both surprised, as well as speechless and tears he had previously fought back were now forcing there way back to the corners of his eyes, while fingers tightened against his palm.

The new girl that stood before him could only smile, and laugh softly at his reaction. _So typical_, she thought to herself, but regardless, her chuckling ceased, and her smile softened.

"It's been a while, Sora.."

That was all it really took to get the teen to lunge forwards, though she did as well, and the two met in the middle in a most affectionate hug. His arms had reached around her neck, while her own arms tightened around his waist and his head then moved to her shoulder when he felt those tears forcing their way out.

"Kairi.." He whispered, still recovering from the initial shock.

Meanwhile, Riku looked on with utmost happiness for his friend, even if he couldn't exactly fend off that small, biting, jealous sting, Luckily for him, Namine was there to knock him out of it, and she curled her good arm around his since her injured shoulder was still secured in a sling, with a happy smile of her own as she watched the reunion.

"So _that's_ her." She whispered, while leaning her head to his shoulder and he scoffed lightly and leaned his head back.

"Guess so." He huffed, but when he straightened his eyes, he'd realize that Sora was calling his name, and the girl that _he_ had once hated was also eyeing him curiously.

He sighed ever so softly, and unhinged his arm from Namine's, just to take Sora's offered hand in his own as the younger teen pulled him to his side.

"Eh, I'm sure you know, Riku, my– boyfriend"

After being introduced, Riku offered an awkward smile, and Kairi's eyes moved from him to Sora and back to him again, all the while her lips curled upwards in a small, knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I'm not very fond of Riku right now, not after the whole _not giving you my countless messages_ thing."

Sora chuckled nervously, even though he genuinely shifted his weight anxiously from one foot to the other after that, and Riku just "_hmphed_", crossed his arms and averted his eyes.

"It's alright. He's sort of like an acquired taste. I wasn't too fond of him either at first. But-- I guess he sort of grew on me.."

Riku laughed out loud at this, and smoothly closed the distance between him and the girl, though in turn he also broke between her and Sora.

"Right._ You're_ the one that couldn't seem to stay away from me. But in any case, _Kairi_ was it?" He questioned with a bit of a sneer, and she smirked back at him with her own arms folded confidently over her chest.

"That'd be right."

Riku's eyes wandered off to the side in thought for a moment, fingers running idly through his hair before his other hand was held out in offering.

"I apologized to him." He started, in a whispered attempt not meant for him, even though he knew Sora heard it, and he'd then _"hmph"_ in response. "And I'll apologize to you, okay? I meant nothing by it."

"He was craaaaazy jealous." Sora interjected. But Riku's look, shot from over his shoulder, caused him to settle, not without a snicker of course.

"_As I said_. I meant nothing by it. And Sora doesn't know what he's talking about..But in any case, Can you forgive me? I would hate to see bad blood form between us when..you know..."

Kairi picked up on the implication, though she was aware of it from the get-go really, even before Sora introduced him as his boyfriend. Still, really _because_ of that fact, Kairi eyed the teen, who tried to apologize, and for the slightest moment she looked momentarily annoyed, though that soon gave way for that smirk.

"Well, I_ guess_ I could let the past be the past.." She sashayed around Riku, just to take up the spot besides Sora again, and her arm slid around his shoulders. "But you have to convince me that you're _the_ one for _my_ Sora."

Riku eyed her in utter confusion, and by then he had just barely noticed the small crowd that had gathered, though keeping their safe distance, all obviously eager to listen in on the conversation regarding the little star of the night.

"Eh?" He arched a brow while inwardly telling himself not to be swayed by that feminine guile that was so obviously portrayed on that glossy, smirking pair of lips.

But when it became apparent to her that Riku wasn't getting it, she sighed exasperatedly, and was about to explain it further when the happy little yell sounded from across the club.

"_She wants to see you two make out!"_ Called an inebriated Selphie after having downed what had to have been at least her seventh cup of eggnog, or so Yuffie noted anyway.

Muttering, Axel quickly snatched the girl's glass away, but by then it wasn't as if it mattered.

Selphie laughed and slid from the top of the bar, just to saunter over to the group who had watched on eagerly.

"Well, that _would_ do it, I suppose." Kairi murmured thoughtfully, while thin arms moved to lazily cross over her stomach.

"Yah, I wouldn't mind seeing that either!" Hiccupped Selphie, as she came to stand supportively by the girl whose name she didn't even know.

Riku smirked faintly, completely unfazed by this request, but Sora on the other hand, had visibly tensed, and reached up with defensive hands waving frantically.

"Come on, Kai. You can't take my word for it?"

"Well I can, but I don't know. It just seems weird to me. I mean—you _did_ like _me_ first, right?" She pouted in jest, though it still sparked a bit of aggravation in Riku, even if the girl wasn't out to be malicious by any means.

Naturally, Sora blushed at the comment, and his hand sought out the back of his head as he often did in that nervous sort of gesture while his eyes moved to the side.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but—"

"Then show me how much you've changed, because I really wanna see." She smiled brightly, clapping her hands together beneath her chin.

Sora frowned a little, and moved his eyes over to Riku, who had already taken it upon himself to close the distance between the two, and Kairi edged a step back to give them room.

Noting Sora's obvious discomfort, Riku feigned a pout, and reached out with a reassuring hand to capture a smaller one.

"You hurt my feelings with your rejection, Sora"

That smirk, always with the smirk, and Sora's face fell for the moment while he urged himself to bite back a remark along the lines of "_you hurt my eyes with your face, Riku_" and instead he settled for the _nicer_, more logical response.

"It isn't you.." He tried to whisper, though he practically burned beneath the eyes upon him. "I never did like PDA's."

"That's a load of crap! You two did nothing _but_ make out in front of me the rest of the festival trip!" Namine offered from a spot not too far off, and Sora winced at the sound of the crowd's "_oooohs_" before casting the girl a glare over his shoulder.

"I never had a say in any of those times!"

But Kairi perked instantly upon Sora's words.

"Times? Times like what?"

Dejected, Sora had turned to face Kairi again, ready to recall those certain times, but before he could, he'd find himself pulled in when a free hand of Riku's snaked around his friend, to the small of his back where his palm settled, holding him steady as lips sought out the youth's, and when they found his, they trapped them in yet another deep kiss.

Surprise was shown at first in wide, blue eyes, and a little struggle was given before Sora finally gave in, trying in vain to block out the cheers that sounded upon their contact.

Smaller hands that were trying to push the stronger form off, had finally relented and settled atop his shoulders, before sliding around Riku's neck in order to keep himself in place while Riku leaned into the kiss, causing Sora to arch just slightly.

They were both clearly lost in the moment. Sora seemingly forgetting that they were both surrounded by a particularly large crowd, and Riku's hand that had been holding Sora's soon left it, merely to travel up the length of the youth's arm until it settled against Sora's cheek where the thumb of said hand then brushed gently against the soft skin.

Kairi giggled, Selphie whistled, and the rest of them all continued to cheer.

Then at one point as teeth caught Sora's upper lip in an affectionate little bite, a sudden, _particular_ cheering coupled with the flash of a camera snapped Sora back to attention, and he instantly pulled away upon the familiar laughter of the two that sounded from over at the bar.

"_Shit! He saw us! Quick! Ditch the camera!" _

"_Okay!"_

"_DAMN IT, don't throw it! God, Now Marly's gonna kill us when he finds out we broke the camera we also stole from him."_

Though they were somewhat hidden behind the bar besides Axel, who snickered with a roll of his eyes, Sora recognized those whispering voices instantly, and once again that sense of shock had overtaken him as he gently wormed out of Riku's grasp, just to quickly dart over to the bar.

Meanwhile, Cloud, who had been standing alongside Leon and watching the scene unfold, nudged his partner in the side.

"Them too?" He asked, and Leon shrugged, though smirked as well.

"It's Christmastime, I was feeling generous, and Sora_ has _done a lot for us, and for Riku. After all he's been through, I figured he was due for a nice gift."

And nice gift it was indeed, seeing as how it had Sora practically sobbing all over the place again as he ran over to the bar, and practically threw himself over the top, just so he could fall in a pile atop the writhing forms of Tidus and Demyx.

"I can't believe it!"

"Oh god, he's crying again.." Tidus remarked sourly, and despite the playfully obnoxious remark, Sora had thrown his arms around his friend's neck, tightening to the point where Tidus gasped for air. "Okay, Sora! Can't breathe!"

Chuckling more than happily, Sora sat back, but as he did so, Demyx would be the one to offer his affections, pouncing on Sora who welcomed the hug most contentedly.

"Isn't it great! We'll never be separated again!" He exclaimed, melodramatically, yet happily just the same and Sora pulled back when his words struck a bit of confusion.

"Huh?" He was happy to see them for the _day_, he never expected what Demyx was about to reveal.

"Mr.Leon adopted us! Well, he _really_ only wanted Kairi." Demyx trailed off, rubbing at the back of his head thoughtfully before Tidus interjected.

"Yeah, but then Marluxia begged him to take us too, and Xemnas told him we _were_ your friends."

"Then we stole Marluxia's camera, and Kairi wanted us to get a picture of you and the supposed boyfriend you had so she could make a desktop background for her computer."

"Yeah I never thought you were gay, Sora."

As the two continued back and forth, Sora could only beam, even at Tidus' remark about him and his new found gayness, but he didn't respond on it and instead merely shrugged it off with a little grin.

Meanwhile, as Sora reunited with Demyx and Tidus, Namine had elected to introduce herself to the lone girl that stood off to the side, as Kairi watched her long time friends with a most happy expression.

"I'm Namine." She had said sweetly, while offering her good hand, and upon hearing the voice, Kairi turned, smiling just as sweet, and accepting the gesture with a hand of her own.

"I know you!" She exclaimed happily. "I've always been a fan."

The praise made Namine blush lightly, though it also drew a small sigh given the recollection of her predicament, but she shook it off for now, and masked her worries with that ever friendly smile.

"Well it's good that you know me then, since were gonna be working with each other from now on."

With an idle cant of her head, Kairi regarded Namine's statement curiously.

"Huh?"

"Leon didn't bring you here _just _for Sora you know. _Kingdom Hearts_ was such a success that he figured you'd be a great addition to our staff as a writer."

"What? Kingdom hearts?"

"Oh, right. Your story, Three-way Destiny. We sort of changed the name." Namine chuckled nervously, half expecting a negative reaction at the change of Kairi's title, but instead the girl only smiled wider.

"Oh yeah! No way. I like that name better."

"Heh! See? We make a great team already, and since I'll never get to be on stage again, I can devote my attention to new stories, and with your help, I'm sure we'll be able to make this place greater than it's ever been!"

They were sweet, encouraging words that had Kairi beaming, but before she could respond, her expression turned into one of concern when she noticed, over Namine's shoulder, a particularly distraught looking Riku, who had taken up a stance behind Namine.

And when Namine caught sight of Kairi's strange expression, she'd glance over her shoulder herself, just to find that Riku had moved behind her, and thus had heard everything she said, including _that_ which she _hadn't_ wished him to hear just yet.

"What—what did you just say?"

Namine turned from Kairi, just to face Riku then, and she sighed softly while mentally prepping herself for the moment she just wasn't ready for.

"The doctors said with my injury, I'd never be able to perform on stage again.." She stated simply while also trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Though it seemed to her that Riku was doing his best to mask his own hurt as well, and she noted the visible tension in his face as he indiscreetly bit down on his lower lip, fingers of one hand clenching and unclenching against his palm.

"And when did you plan on telling me?"

"Soon, but not tonight Not Sora's night.."

"Then why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"With Xehanort and everything else going on, how could I?"

Riku shook his head a single time while fighting himself to keep any violent words he was planning inside. After all, it wasn't her fault..

_Not her fault. _

_Another_ shake of his head was given and this time he turned away, drawing a look of concern from her and a hand outstretched towards him, but he refused it.

He couldn't stay there any more, not if he didn't want to explode at her since truthfully, he _wanted_ to yell at her, he wanted to explode with all those horrible things he had said to Sora that time, and at the same time, he couldn't imagine himself saying those things to her, of all people.

So to save her from his wrath, he merely left, taking off in a sprint past her and the rest of them and ignoring Namine's yelling of his name.

When he passed the bar, Sora looked up after having been engrossed in conversation with his two long lost friends, but instant concern overcame him when he saw Riku bolt in such a frenzy, and by the time he hopped off the bar top, Namine was already going after him, and Sora would follow

**-**o**O**o**-**

_The girl screamed, sobbing and wailing into two small fists held up at her eyes. _

_The source of her pain wasn't too far off, hiding in the door frame and peering curiously at her as she continued to carry on, and in response the little boy flopped into a seated position with hands pressed firmly to his ears in order to block out the incessant sobbing. _

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!" He yelled, but in response the girl only wailed harder, as if on purpose simply to annoy the boy. _

_And naturally, her crying would draw the attention of Umi, who rushed in to investigate moments later._

_She scooped up the sobbing child in a comforting embrace and with her coos, the girl instantly settled, though a few scattered whimpers remained as she reached up to brush away the tears with the back of a small fist. _

"_There you go. Now, what's the matter?"_

"_Riku told me-- he told me-- I sucked and that--I would never be as good as him!"_

_Chuckling softly, Umi hugged the girl close, and the affection made the small Namine smile appreciatively. _

_Meanwhile, while honor and integrity weren't things known to a child so young, Riku still felt the need to defend **something**, and so he pounced from the shadows he was currently hiding in, and pointed an accusatory finger toward the girl on his mother's lap. _

"_Well she **does** suck! And I **am** better than her! And she'll **never** be as good as me!"_

_While any other mother might've been on top of reprimanding such words, Umi could only giggle softly and then after, she'd reach into one of the pockets of her pants. _

_Moments later she withdrew a strange, smooth surfaced yet shiny rock, and one that instantly drew the attention of the two children._

"_Do you know what this is?" She asked, holding it out for Namine's eyes first, and then over to Riku. _

"_It's a rock." Riku replied flatly, and Namine nodded in agreement. _

"_It's ugly too." The little girl added much to Umi's amusement. _

_The woman smiled lightly and moved both hands on either side of the moderately sized rock, squeezing both ends between her thumb, index and middle fingers before gently applying outward pressure, and the rock surprisingly separated into two broken halves. _

_But strangely enough, lining the hollow insides of both halves were a mess of clear quartz crystals, and they shimmered and shone like some sort of treasure that had both children staring in awe._

_Noting their wide eyed stare, Umi smiled brightly and pulled the geode further apart before handing one half to Namine and then the other to Riku. _

"_It may be ugly on the outside, but on the inside it's beautiful and it couldn't have made something so pretty without its other half. You two fight now but don't forget you** need **each other if you plan on being big time stars and doing acts that are as pretty as those crystals."_

_Six year old Riku continued to stare into the mass of crystals that twinkled up at him before glancing up to Namine, who was staring, or rather, **glaring** at him. But her expression soon softened as their mother finished speaking, and for that short moment the two of them exchanged a look of understanding that only children could interpret._

The memory of Riku was only interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned, oceanic eyes met soft sky blues as the girl moved to sit besides him on the floor at the edge of the building.

Sora had come as well, but he hung back, figuring this was a moment that those two needed to themselves after Namine explained the situation, so patiently the youth merely looked on, of course, not without the overbearing sense of guilt he felt, seeing as how he knew she was hurt and didn't say anything per her request. But now she'd never perform again. He felt, in part, that it was his fault..

Meanwhile, Riku had redirected his eyes back out into the darkness of the night, and the snow that was falling full force by then, pooling below on the brightly lit city, and blanketing all in a thick cover of white; It was truly a strange happening for the islands, but an occurrence that was welcomed just the same _because_ it was so rare.

Neither spoke for the moment, merely shifted awkwardly in the uncomfortable silence while each sought out the right words to say, until finally Namine cleared her throat.

"Do you remember that time when Umi gave us each a half of that really cool rock with the crystals inside?"

Riku scowled and turned his head, his eyes lazily moving off to the side. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to admit that's what he was just thinking of, so he settled for a meek "_yeah_" and nothing more, but once answered, Namine seemed to jump to a whole different topic.

"You know, you _could_ be a little sensitive towards _me_. I mean, how do you think _I _feel?"

"You didn't just lose the greatest partner you've ever had."

"What makes you think I didn't? Just because you're not the one who can't perform anymore, you think you're the only one that's lost something."

Riku didn't answer, and instead he merely looked down and away, a tad ashamed at his outburst, yet at the same time feeling it was perfectly justified as well.

Meanwhile, Namine had reached into pocket of the small, blue jacket she wore draped over her shoulders and she withdrew her half of that old geode.

She held it out towards the teen besides her, and when he caught sight of something sparkling, he'd gradually bring his eyes back, though once there he regarded her curiously.

"Plus in losing _me_ you've gained something better."

Riku perked at her words, and confusedly he watched as she stood and he turned halfway in his seat atop the building, watching as she walked back to an equally baffled looking Sora.

"Uh..?" The younger of the two looked in question as Namine rested the rock in the hand of the arm secured in the sling, merely so she could use her newly freed good hand to reach out and take Sora's in her own.

Lifting it so his palm faced upwards, she moved back to her sling and retook the rock, just so she could place it gently down upon his offered hand, and once there, she slid her palm beneath the back of his and closed his fingers around her half of the geode.

Riku watched all the while, and as Namine went about those actions Riku had a sudden recollection of that night on the island, and in his mind's eye he saw Sora again, standing on the seashore, offering that half of the broken seashell.

"I-I don't get it" Sora questioned, and Namine smiled while her hand remained gently closed over his own.

"_You're_ his partner now" She stated gently while releasing the hold on his hand at last and leaving him to stare strangely at the odd rock clutched within his grip.

"But—what about the festival?"

"You're taking my place, Sora, for the festival and for anything else after."

Talk about surprises; Sora was in total shock for a moment, staring at the girl as if she'd just grown an extra head.

"But—but that would mean..I couldn't possibly do that!"

"You don't want to be my partner?" Riku finally added after having stood and made his way over to the two, and Sora's attention quickly moved to him, while defensive hands, one still wrapped around the rock, waved off his unintentionally rude implication.

"N-no! I didn't mean that. Of course I do. It's just that—"

"Then quit being so hesitant. Namine named you her successor for a reason"

After that, Sora didn't know what to say, and it wasn't that he was sad by any means, despite the rather saddened look on his face. He just felt particularly torn.

A sideways, concerned glance was cast to Namine, but she smiled as cheerfully as ever despite everything, such that it made Sora feel guilty, especially since he knew he was partially responsible for her downfall..

"But—you.." He murmured while turning to face her, and her smile remained unwavered.

"It was supposed to happen, Sora. Everything was. I see it now. Don't you? This is why you came here. _This_ is what you're supposed to be."

In his mind, Sora did a quick replay on everything that had happened those last six months and sure enough for ever possible event that occurred, he could find something that came from it, particularly the bad times where he then found a spark of good that emerged because of it, namely the fact that had those particularly bad instances _not_ have occurred, Riku and himself just might not have ended up as close as they were

And now he realized that since fate had blocked Namine's path just to open his, he had a new responsibility to uphold, and a new purpose even.

"I understand, Namine. I won't let you down." Sora murmured a bit sadly though also with a small smile in return of her own.

"Good. You better not, 'cause you need to take care of this jerk." She stated in response with that cheery, joking tone while her good hand reached out to take up Riku's, though he still looked a bit somber. "Will you lighten up please? And lets go. I wanna get back to the party!" She tugged on Riku's arm to get him moving, and as the three gradually started back down from where they all came, Riku _would_ gradually lighten up.

Moving between the two friends, he'd drape his arm around Sora's shoulders, pulling him close while he stared up into the bleak, night sky and into the snow as it continued to fall, obviously lost in deep thought.

But he knew that Namine was right, and this _was_ supposed to happen. He could see it now too, and he trusted her judgment, he trusted _him_. It may have been hard to say goodbye to the partner he thought he was destined to be with, on the stage, but in her place he found something else, and even something _more._

"Hey, there's something about this whole thing that bothers me though.." Sora's innocent tone disrupted Riku's musing, and the two others turned their attention to the thoughtful teen, who eyed the half a geode in his hand once again.

"What's that?" Riku replied, and this time it was Sora's turn to move his eyes up to that snow-laden sky.

"Does this mean that the next time we do a show that has a stupid love story in it, am I gonna have to play the girl again?"

Namine giggled at this, while Riku smirked, and both their exclamations of amusement had the youth clearly distressed.

"Of course." Riku stated in reply, and Sora grumbled before offering a demanding _"why?"_

"I told you before. No one else fits into Namine's costumes as well as you do."

"But that's not the only reason!" Namine added, and pouting, Sora leaned just slightly in order to cast the girl a look.

"Then what's the other reason?"

When Riku realized what she was about to say, he blinked and sighed in exasperation, just as Namine chuckled devilishly.

"'Cause Riku doesn't look half as good in a dress as you do. I should know. I've seen!"

Sora knew that should've amused him greatly, but for some reason it only disturbed him.

Of course, he was thankful to see that for once in his life Riku was equally as embarrassed, and it was evident by the ever so faint red hue that crossed normally pale skin.

Sora gasped overdramatically.

"Riiiku! You're blushing!"

And sure enough, Riku could barely feel the heat in his face, and a hand had moved to flatten over the bridge of his nose, where the coloration was most likely forming.

Namine laughed out loud at that, and Sora's grin remained as Riku tried to brush it off as coolly as possible, though he obviously failed, and Sora moved an arm around Riku's back, while continuing to grin manically all the while.

"Oh I'm going to get _much_ pleasure out of this."

* * *

Closing note: I'm sorry to say ( well, actually i'm not really sorry. But i'm sure alot of you perverts are all going to be groaning over there anyway ) that this chapter is the closest you're going to get to a RikuSora LIME, let alone lemon in this story :P even though I DID say from the start it was going to be lemonless, then the story took the whole sephiroth turn and I seriously considered it just to make up for that xD but then in reality, i doubt after having been raped one would be so willing. So, I scrapped the lemon scene. AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID NOT INCLUDE HOW DISSAPOINTED YOU WERE IN YOUR REVIEW O.O if you were dissapointed in anything else, thats fine. Feel free to POLITELY tell me in your review xD BUT I SWEAR if one single person tells me they were dissapointed that they didn't have sex in this story im going to jump through your computer screen and smack you upside the head with an unfresh trout. I don't know where i'll get _that.._but you get the point.

anyway..Plus, i'm planning it for the sequel anyway o.o Just because some time will have passed to make it more realistic, and because i'm just as perverted anyway, and because those are fun to read. So HEH. take comfort in that fact when all you _hidden_ pervs are over there poised and ready to tar and feather me for the lack of lemon in this LONG and drawn out story xD.

HEY did you like the chapter? I hope you did. It was a loooong fun second to last chapter :D hurrah! Hope I get some love for it, even after my little author's rant XD -heartheartheart-


	40. epilogue: encore

* * *

epil_o_g**u**e:-

Encore

_' 'all of my memories keep you near' ' _

_-within temptation_

* * *

The crowd hadn't been very accepting of the new Namine. Despite all he did, the fact that he was all dolled up like a girl (when this time he was clearly a boy) had a lot of people turning up their noses.

It wasn't as if it was even decided as that. After all was said and done, Riku and Sora couldn't come up with the "fresh new routine" that the festival committee demanded of all the callbacks, so in the end they decided to use a familiar routine. But being that they needed time to practice, no one really thought about costumes, namely Sora's in particular.

So he was stuck in Namine's old festival costume, a fancily decorated two piece leotard with the makeshift wings protruding from the back in the form of two long strips of chiffon, but that was fine. It wasn't as if he hadn't been dolled up as a female countless times already. At least _this _time he didn't even have to change his hair, even if _that_ may have contributed to the slight strangeness of his appearance; it _was_ strange, yet pretty just the same.

Coincidentally, it wasn't even the costume Sora was most annoyed about. As the scene played out, all he could think about, as he performed, was how much he wanted to destroy Riku at the moment for his irrational, and otherwise _illogical_ idea, the night before the festival.

"_Sora."_

"_Yeah, Riku?" _

"_I decided to change the act around a little bit" _

"_Huh?"_

_Stupid Riku_, Sora hissed to his self just as he latched a hand around the cloth that dangled from the high ceiling of the stage, using the fabric to swing himself around just as Riku's swing rose to meet the cloth in the dead center.

Sora released it, and started to fall as planned, but after Riku dropped himself, falling backwards on his swing just to hook his knees over the bar, he'd reach out to grab hold of both of Sora's wrists that were stretched over his head in offering.

But before the swing had a chance to descend any further, Riku was already sending Sora in the direction of another trapeze that had been launched off from the side.

He heard the swish the swing made, but when the feeling of weightlessness overcame him, before gravity kicked in that is, he found himself _praying_ he'd be able to catch it since, after all, being _blindfolded_ certainly didn't help you see where you were aiming for.

"_I want you to be the one to jump"_

"_What! There's no way I can do that!"_

"_You can and you will."_

When his palms faintly brushed the bar, Sora latched on to the swing and clung like a leech, though he greatly dreaded the rest of the routine, which involved him swinging back in the direction from which that trapeze was launched.

"_That's your routine though, and I couldn't possibly– "_

"_You won't even try? Sora, I'm disappointed in you."_

The recollection had the boy temporarily frozen, but he had to brush it off, lest he wanted to fall that fall that had him equally as terrified to be playing this out.

'Stupid Riku, stupidstupidstupid's

On the peak of the trapeze' upswing that had the boy stretched out horizontally, Sora let go and flipped, propelling himself upwards with a single knee raised and his arms stretched out in back of him.

Meanwhile, Riku watched him from his upside position on his own trapeze. He had dropped one leg down, extending it out for added affect though his other remained hooked over the bar as it gently rocked into place in wait.

And when Sora had gotten all the height he was going to get, he arched his back and back flipped, passing through the wires of the swing he had previously abandoned as he started to fall; One knee remained bent, though his other leg was gently stretched out beneath him, and the chiffon of the costume trailed above him, floating on the air like wings and glinting off the lights shining down on him from the ceiling.

It was a long, straight fall, but there was a trampoline waiting below, and he'd be overjoyed to find the bed sinking with his weight.

His other leg touched down and he crouched as the bed cradled him, arms bent behind him for that added momentum.

It was at that moment that Riku pulled himself up so he was sitting upon the bar and he kicked to get it moving once again, taking care to make sure that his motions were in sync with the boy on the trampoline who had already started his ascent.

Given the layout of the stage, that familiar routine had to be altered a bit, especially given Riku's radical change, but in reality that actually made it all the more easier, given that Sora was so much lighter compared to Riku; It made much more sense that _he'd_ be the one to lay his life in Riku's hands instead of the other way around.

"_catchmecatchmecatchme.."_ Sora crossed his arms over his chest as he left the trampoline and after launching himself into a quick corkscrew spin, he raised a single hand over his head, and _this_ time found his self praying _he'd_ be caught

Even with expressive eyes hidden behind that blindfold, Sora's expression was visible, and priceless.

Riku smirked while quickly spinning so he was facing his friend and after having dropped back around to hook himself over the swing once more, he'd find himself perfectly in line with Sora's jump, and as the youth came out of his fancy turn, with his single arm extended, the other draped behind him, Riku quickly grabbed ahold of the offered wrist and clutched tightly as the swing fell back.

Grabbing hold of the wire with his free hand then, Riku pulled him and Sora back to the swing, all the while trying to keep his motions graceful as he crouched and settled Sora to his feet on the bar.

Once there Riku turned his back to one wire, though he was still kneeling, and Sora turned to face him so that he was pressed up against the opposite wire, arms crossing at the elbows behind him and around the wire while one foot settled in front of the other atop that narrow platform.

His heart raced in his chest and he panted softly, but at least it was over.

The swing slowed to a stop as the two continued to hold that final pose, and the crowd that had fell into a hushed silence the moment the blindfolded youth had come out to perform, then erupted in a mass of applause like none other had received.

It was really no contest whom had won that day.

"That..was..incredible.." Sora whispered, and Riku chuckled softly.

"And you thought you couldn't do it."

"Eh?"

"I told you I'd catch you, didn't I?"

"Feh. You're a jerk, Riku."

"Heh, heh. Love you too, Sora"

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora continued to hear the applause of the audience in response to their act. The result of such had his knees trembling.

"Incredible.." He murmured to himself while glancing over his shoulder and out the glass doors of the building as they all returned home.

"Huh?" Riku paused in his stride behind Leon before the elder of the two turned and disappeared into his office, leaving the door open for the both of them and when Sora noticed Riku pause, he dismissed his daze with a wave of his hands and an awkward chuckle.

"Nothing! Just thinking.."

"Well, think after Leon's finished singing our praises." Riku replied after shoving the youth toward the open door.

Riku closed the door behind him and flopped down in the chair while Sora took a seat in the other, and Leon merely leaned on the desk besides their first place trophy, which he planned to put on the display case later.

"Okay. First of all, I don't think I need to say good job."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell us what were getting for winning this place back for you." Riku stated confidently while leaning back in his chair, supporting his head upon arms folded behind him.

Sora snickered and looked away, off to the side with his chin resting on the palm of the arm whose elbow pressed into the arm of the chair, and Leon sneered in response to his brother's cockiness.

"Getting this place, and the money for it, back should be enough for you. Actually, I wanted to tell Sora to start packing since he's leaving Sunday night."

This little bit of information had them both looking up in surprise, just in time to see Leon slide the sheet of paper towards them both.

Riku had been the first to snatch it up and read it over, though Sora leaned eagerly over his chair.

"It's an acceptance letter. Okay, so he's going to a circus school. Why can't I go with him?"

"Don't be stupid. You graduated there. It would be a waste of time and money if you went."

"Well, shouldn't _someone_ go with him?"

As the two spoke, Sora sank back awkwardly in his chair, his mind racing over these thoughts. But at Riku's continual insistence of someone being with him, he felt that defensive spark boiling up.

"I can manage on my own." He finally interjected, causing both other pairs of eyes to turn to him curiously.

"But Sora– "

"I wanna go. I-I'm weak. It'll be good for me.."

"He's right, Riku. Up until now he's only been trained to do certain maneuvers. His body needs to be able to handle _everything_. He'll get that conditioning at the school."

Riku sighed, clearly defeated by the both of them, and thus slumped in his chair himself with his fingers idly rubbing his forehead as if to ease the tension.

"I don't see why he can't do that here. I could help him with that sort of training."

The shake of Leon's head had Riku frowning and canting his own in question.

"You can't be trained by someone close. You have to be unrelenting, and tch. I've seen you with him. You'd be soft."

Sora smirked this time, though his face was turned to the side, and Riku scoffed himself and crossed his arms.

"I would not. When have I ever been soft on you?" He asked his snickering friend, who then glanced back fully prepped to answer.

"Well there was that time when you– "

With a reputation on the line, Riku instantly stopped any possible revelation that would've shown him to be soft, but it still didn't ease the troubles he felt with sending Sora off without him to watch over him.

"For how long?" He asked concernedly.

"The spring semester, and the summer. He'll be back come the start of September, and until then we're officially closed for "Renovation" which has been said to keep the real drama on the DL."

Another awkward sigh, and by then Sora was glancing at him somewhat hopefully, which was actually surprising to Riku.

"You really wanna go?" He asked a little sourly.

"Er..Well I wanna get better. If I'm gonna be your partner, I _really_ would rather not suck.."

For a split second the expression of the elder twisted into that of a pouting toddler, and the turned his head to the opposite side that Sora had once eyed, which in turn had the youth eyeing his partner with utmost concern.

"Riku?"

Riku didn't even know _why_ his entire mood changed at that moment, but either way he stood, the chair scraping noisily with the forcefulness of his motions, and Sora was startled as he hastily brushed past them, muttering a rather obnoxious "_Do what you want_." before leaving the two to themselves.

Surprised, as well as a bit hurt, Sora looked beseechingly to Leon, who took back the copy of his acceptance letter before stuffing it in a folder.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. He'll come around. Just give him some time to himself."

Sora nodded even though the scene had him feeling particularly crushed.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Contrary to Leon's claim, Riku _wouldn't_ come around, and those last two days, whenever Sora tried to approach him, Riku was either distant or obnoxious.

Truthfully, it broke Sora's heart, but at the same time, any snide remark offered on Riku's part was bitterly retorted, and by the time Sunday afternoon had rolled around, Sora was hauled up in his room, fighting back the tears, and failing miserably as he haphazardly tossed articles of clothing and other such items in a travel bag.

But when a knock on his door sounded, his initial reaction was to tell whoever was there to go away, since he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but against _that_ better judgment he muttered a weak "_come in_." and when he cast a hopeful glance to the entrants, he'd find himself disappointed to learn neither of them were Riku.

"We just came to wish you luck.." Namine offered gently, once seeing the forlorn expression the younger of them wore, and Kairi had stepped up behind him just to move her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

But Sora tensed, despite the affection, and gently urged the girl off, much to her surprise.

"Sora.." Namine sighed, while fiddling with the small, velvet box clutched in her hand. "Don't let him get to you.."

"Why wont he at least talk to me before I leave, Namine? What did I do?"

He did his best to keep his voice from shaking, but it quavered anyway, and he looked away, ashamed at his weakness.

But Namine didn't mind, and instead she moved a hand to his shoulder gently, that small box still held in her other one.

"Hey! You didn't do anything. He can be a real jerk, and stubborn too. He's just upset that you're leaving, but he won't actually _admit _that. We also think you might've hurt his feelings.." She snickered a little at that last part, but quieted soon after once Sora shot her a glare. "He probably thinks you don't care about him or something.."

"That's stupid. I'm only going along with this _for_ him. If I'm taking your place, the least I could do is get trained properly. Why is that so bad?"

Kairi had taken the last of the clothing laid out atop his bed and after gently shoving him to the side, she finished packing for him, since he was clearly distracted, but when he noticed her zippering up his bag, he offered a weak smile and a thanks.

Meanwhile, Namine sighed thoughtfully and directed her gaze to the box in her hands, but by then, Sora had noticed it too.

"What's that?" He asked, completely disregarding his last question to her.

"Hm? Oh, I found it in Riku's room.." She said with a small smile while reaching out to place the box in his hands. He looked at it curiously. "He meant to give it to you on Christmas, but I guess he forgot. And since– since he's being a jerk, I figured I'd give it to you for him.."

Even if it was a present from Riku, Sora couldn't find any reason to smile, still he graciously accepted and tried to force one out, if even the smallest, while fiddling with the soft velvet box in shaky hands.

"I don't know if I can do this, Namine.."

"Don't talk like that, Sora. You said you'd take Namine's place. You can't let her down just because Riku's being an asshole." Kairi added.

Sora turned his head to one side to avoid both those intimidating looks, even if he knew she was right. A sound of disapproval was uttered in the form of a low whine as well as a grumble, but he took his bag and slung it over his shoulder anyway.

"I know..It's just that—"

"Just nothing! Go—Go to school and get better, 'cause me and Namine already started on a new show idea, and it's gonna be really great. "

"Yeah but we need you to be even more awesome than you already are." Namine added with a chuckle, and Sora forced out a weak smile, thankful for the comforting words and equally as happy to see Kairi adjusting so well..

It was just too bad that now he was leaving right after _he_ had finally adjusted.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The lights of the city seemed strangely dim to him, or perhaps that was just his frame of mind. _Everything_ seemed dimmer, and Riku found himself wondering how things could possibly have gone from so awesome to so bad in a matter of a single day.

He hadn't spoken to Sora since Leon told them Sora was leaving for seven months come Sunday. It was Friday when he told them, and Riku couldn't bear to look at him those days between.

But after that, he couldn't stop yelling at himself inwardly. Just how weak had he become? How weak had _he_ made him? Balled fists pressed harshly against the window in front of the glass while he slouched over defeated, gritting his teeth against the strangely unbearable ache in his chest.

"This is me..This is me.._needing_ someone?" He muttered to his self in obvious aggravation before turning away from his faded reflection in the mirror; He couldn't look himself in the eye that moment. "Impossible."

"_I don't need anyone, Nami. I'm fine on my own."_

"_I can't wait for the day you change your mind."_

Could she have been right all along? Everyone needs someone. Everyone– but me. I'm fine on my own. If Sora wants to leave, then let him leave. It's only for a little more than half a year anyway.

_But..I care too much. Why– Why does it bother me so much?_

A fierce knocking on the door accompanied by that yearned-for voice ripped Riku from his current pensive daze, but he regarded the locked obstruction coolly, even after Sora's pleading tone reached his ears.

"Riku, Riku please! I'm sorry for whatever I did! Just say something one last time before I go! Even if you want to tell me that I'm not good enough to be anything to you and you hate me..That's fine..Please..just talk to me!" smaller fists banged on the door in rapid succession, but he wouldn't be allowed entrance.

Riku merely turned away, his own fists tightly clenched as he moved further from the door and more towards the window once more, doing his best to ignore the incessant whimpering from outside, even if every word caused his chest to tighten more than it already had.

"Fine Riku..if that's how you want it.."

Defeated, Sora turned and started down that long stretch of hallway one final time before he left, but not without casting a hopeful glance over his shoulder in hopes that the door might've budged in the few seconds he spent walking away; It hadn't creaked open even the slightest.

And somewhere Sora knew it wouldn't.

**-**o**O**o**-**

As the lights seemed dimmer, the air seemed colder, and as the afternoon melted into evening, Riku stood atop the roof of the main building, gazing over the side as the group gathered downstairs to say their goodbyes to Sora before he piled into the limo, Leon after him, in order to take him to the ferry that would take him to Twilight Town, where this school remained.

But someone was missing, Riku thought as he narrowed his eyes. She wouldn't be missing for long of course.

"You're so stupid, Riku." Namine chided from behind him, and he scoffed, turning his head to one side when Namine gradually moved to the other.

"Say what you want, Namine.."

"Why'd you let him go like that? You don't know how upset he is."

Riku didn't answer; he fought back the sigh behind tightly closed lips and watched as the limo pulled out and away, taking Sora far away for the next seven months. That thought had Riku instantly frowning.

And Namine could tell how bad he really _was_ feeling, but in her eyes it still didn't excuse him for his stubbornness. Arms were set across her chest as she huffed lightly and moved to stand besides him atop that roof.

"Well, I might as well tell you that I took that present out of your room and gave it to Sora today, since you're too much of an asshole to do it yourself right now."

This seemed to spark his attention, since he glanced over at her with a look that could've passed for either surprise or aggravation, or even both.

"I didn't give that to him for a reason you know."

He hadn't waited around for her response to that, but he didn't over react at it either, even if he _was_ annoyed. He _really_ didn't mean to give it to him.

_But why not..?_

He had started to make his way back inside, but he stopped just to look up slightly as a gentle breeze caught him by the side of his face and made him shiver. He turned to look over his shoulder then after, in time to catch Namine's disapproving glance.

"But he has it though, right? He'll be okay."

With that small utterance, he made his exit, quickly turning back in order to make his way back into the building so that Namine wouldn't catch his momentary look of hurt that crept across his normally stoic expression.

**-**o**O**o**-**

To say that Sora was in a daze would've been somewhat of an understatement considering he was in more of a trance than anything else.

He watched the world pass by with empty, half lidded eyes and he sighed in a manner that was most melancholy.

_How could he be like that..How could he just ignore me after all that's happened? _

The more he thought, the harder the tears pushed from behind his eyes and pricked at the corners, burning like acid as he wiped them away.

It made his head hurt, to think so much, to focus so much on the pain that he _never_ thought he'd ever have and over _Riku_ no less.

He stole a quick glance to Leon, but he said nothing. He wasn't even looking at him; His eyes remained closed while his arms remained crossed, and Sora uttered another little sigh and slumped in his seat, only _just_ realizing that his hands were still absentmindedly fiddling with the little velvet box Namine had given him on behalf of Riku.

He eyed it for a moment and scowled soon after once he realized it was in a similar box that Sephiroth had given him that night, and when he'd barely creak it open, there'd be more cause for that scowl when he found that the contents were the same.

But this time there was a small piece of paper that stumbled out with it and after a moment's hesitation, Sora reached out to pick it up, just to fiddle with it between shaky fingers until the paper spread open, baring the contents within and he cautiously scanned the contents, almost afraid of what the letter within contained.

_Sora—_

_I meant to give this to you on your "birthday" but I guess I forgot. Oh well, no big. I had your..eh hem..chain fixed. You can wear it as a necklace again. Another memory shot to hell for you._

He paused in reading just to lower the paper to his lap so he was able to then free the crown charm from its prison once again and sure enough he found the chain to have been shortened significantly, or to be more exact, back to its _original_ length before Sephiroth had it made into a belly chain.

As he dangled it from his fingers he held the paper back up in his free hand in order to finish the rest of the letter's contents.

Of course, I was a little hesitant considering you said in your sleep how you..liked it..but somehow I figured you'd rather have your crown back the way it was. If you're really unhappy then I'll buy you a new one when you come back..

_Heh, even in his letters he manages to be obnoxious_, Sora thought with a grin.

"_..Uh..I wanted to write more, but I'm not really good with wording things I'm thinking. Things like how pissed I am at you for leaving actually. _

_But—it was your decision. I guess I'll have to learn to deal with that for the seven months you're gone. Still, even if I find nothing to say to you tomorrow, you should know that no matter how long you're gone for, I'll be here waiting. I'll be waiting and—I'm sorry._

_Riku"_

He noticed the date; It was written the day before that day, and that had Sora pouting for a moment since Riku had it perfectly planned how he was going to give him the cold shoulder, but strangely enough, after rereading the letter once again, Sora felt a strange sense of peace wash over him and he folded the paper into a small square just to stuff it in his pocket.

Riku..

He played with the name in his head, and even when he tried to stop thinking about him, Riku would be all that remained.

Lids lowered shut for a long few minutes as he sighed and leaned his head against the glass of the window, but when they opened, just to stare into the somewhat tranquil eyes of the reflection gazing back at him, he managed a small smile.

It was at _that_ moment he realized that everything was going to be okay. _He_ was going to be okay.

He undid the clasp of his mother's necklace as he sat up once more and gently, he eased it around his neck where he fastened it shut behind him. The little silver crown rested lightly against his neck, and he tried as best as he could to stare at it; His chin tilted downwards while a finger idly poked at the little charm.

And as he did so he couldn't help but remember all that had happened. It was a strange torrent of thoughts that crashed upon him, and he even winced a little, scrunching up his nose as he slumped in his seat, trying desperately to fight off the invasive memories that had him in such pain.

But then he gave up; Realization broke through like the ever clichéd light through the darkness, and the moment he sat back and allowed himself to think, when he allowed himself to _remember_, he realized that it didn't hurt so much any more.

Because along with remnants of a torturous past creeping back to haunt him, there came something else, something _more_ that countered those damaging memories.

Riku's grin flashed in his mind and even managed to momentarily comfort him as he thought back to their first ever interaction that time in the alleyway.

Riku had planted that mock kiss on him in order to save him from those cops, but in the end he ratted him out anyway. That memory actually had Sora chuckling lightly.

Then every other instance after had him laughing just as much, including all their first interactions where they fought, and he humiliated him, up until their first real kiss. It all seemed so laughable.

And laugh he did, until Leon looked up at him with much confusion.

But it was funny, or so he thought, how things work out like that and the truth of the matter is that he realized that because of how intent he'd been on forgetting all his bad memories he'd buried all the memories that were _supposed_ to bring him pleasure as well.

The moment he accepted his bad memories, he was overcome with a great sense of relief, and truthfully he felt a million times lighter, as if this heavy burden had been ripped _out_ of him rather then simply lifted _off _him.

Leaning his head back against his seat, he sighed out loud, but for the first time in a while it was a sigh of utter contentment.

He missed Riku; He knew that for sure. But their time apart would be good for the both of them and he realized he couldn't _wait_ to see him again. Seven months apart would make their meeting all the more sweet.

And for that time in between Sora knew he'd have the memories in which he had once done everything in his power to forget, until he was able to be with the _real thing _once again.

--»fin

* * *

Do you hate me after this epilogue yet? Hah. Well don't. Just think of it like the ULTIMATE cliffie. Heheheh, and of course, now for that list of awesome people :D

**kiyoshi-hime, katraa, kousuke, mitsukiame, kagome1514, nocturnalwriter, sky-pirate-tat, sorasakura, stormdarkblade, the glass slipper, tihmm, vaed, the teenage writer, ixheartxyaoi, lunarkitty14, rabid behemoth, realdarkangel, abbandon, danii flame, tokyo-rose2006,"wow" the continual anonymous reviewer xD,soraai, icedcandy, lala to the power of 2, aelphia, pansypantelones411, tenkunomeiou, semxxie anonyous person xD, xxxinsanekadajxxx, nusku, urufu-misora,chibi chidori,kitty meow, deaths private dancer, tasakari, darkuriku01, inu-luvver10, more anonymous reviewers like evra, safire flame hinata, disembodied voice and artemis xD, spiral kisses, chemical chocolate, mousey-who-eats-cheese**

You guys have been REALLY AWESOME with reviewing as constantly as you did. I'm sure I missed a ton more and if anyone was offended, I apologize. But you should know that the reviews are equally appreciated anyway. I took a fast look down all 40 pages of reviews to get a general jist of the names, so naturally i probably missed a couple and again im sorry. But know they _did_ mean alot to me, and they _do_ will me to write! ;P

**VERY IMPORTANT CLOSING AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

Given the ending of this story, of course there will be a sequel. However, I shall be working on it in my spare time ( between school and a life which is obviously a first priority xD ) but when it is released scheduled hopefully for December 1st. ) It will be in the same file as this story. I don't want to make a new story for it because with all the kaleido star things I would rather people have REALLY read the first part before starting the second. So the point of this note is..just because the story is over..DON'T TAKE IT OFF THE ALERT LIST. If you have it there. Because once the sequel pops up, you'll get an alert in your email as if it was a new chapter for the original, even though itll really be the sequel from this point on. If you don't have it on your alert list, then im sure you can just check back and recognize the title and be like "OH YEAH. Sequel :D YES" when you see it pop up in the first few stories that is. –IS SO WEIRD- anyway, yeah that's all I have to say on that.

It's been a really fun time writing this and I can't believe I FINISHED IT. GOD. It's awesome. I'm capable of finishing something! That makes me happy :D anyway! I also have a little present I made for the closing chapter, but ill put that up on my livejournal deniedserenity a little later. Keep checking back for it ( psst. I even colored it. Even though my coloring skills suck -.- ) I also have the few pieces of fanart to post, which I love to pieces and hope other people send me fanart, because I love to see people's art.

-Looks at favorites/alert list- I also hope, now that this story is finished, that some of you LURKERS come out and tell me what you thought. It would be nice ;-; but still appreciated to have this story on your favorites/alert lists anyway. so THANKS FOR THAT you silent little lurkers you xD

YEAH! I love all you guys and look forwards to writing more things! Which may include finishing paopu..-coughs- Yeah..i'll try, even though me and that story have grown incredibly distant ;-; I mean..It'll get finished..soon..i promise xD LIKE THIS ONE. OH YEAH.

LOVE ALWAYS

♥♥♥

♥Serenity♥


	41. One More Night: Prologue

**_D_**islciame**r:**Nope. I don't own any of KH, KH2. I only play the games, and write the stories with the characters that I don't own:D so don't sue me thanks!

**_B_**ackgroun**d** inspired by one of my favorite animes, kaleido star. if you've seen it. elements may seem familiar. ( of course..if anything is_used_ from that anime, i don't own it. Ithink there will probably only be concepts used and altered however :))

**_p_**airing_**s **_RikuSora, RoxasNamine, LeonCloud and maybe some more down the line :)

**_W_**arnin**g**:Rated for ze lovely yaoi towards the end. Heheheh.

**Note # 1**: Surprise, Surprise! Guess who? Yep, it's me. I decided to start posting the sequel since I feel like I'd be more inclined to finish it, and be motivated to work on it when I can, if I was actually posting chapters. However, because we're now in the school year, please don't expect me to update as quickly as I had over the summer. School and life is the first priority here. But I'll try my best ( It should, and hopefully will be, finished by Christmastime :) ) Anyway, enjoy the short little prologue to One More Night!

**Note # 2 (Much More Important!)**: If you're new to On Glass Wings and are only picking up on the latest story since you saw it in the first few ones on the first page the mature section, you'd best not read further and head on back to the very first chapter since this chapter, chapter 41, is the start of the sequel to On Glass Wings. Of course, for old readers, you could also see it as the mere continuation of the first story, and this would be more like a second part or something. Either way, if you haven't read the first 40 chapters, it's probably a good idea you do, lest you want to be lost, which you will if you read on without having read the first part. Thank you ;)

-Serenity

* * *

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s: ****O**_ne_ **M**_ore_ **N**_ight_

_"why can't true love last forever? why did my dream explode?" _

_- cascada_

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

* * *

_p_r**o**l_o_g**u**e:- 

Unsettled

* * *

Twilight town was an incredibly enchanting town; It was such a serene and pretty place, colored with tranquility on top of the already flashy hues of oranges and reds that streaked across the sky and left the city beneath in a perpetual state of twilight, thus earning the town its perfect name. 

It was beneath this certain sky, beneath the sun sparkling in all its effervescent glory, where a young girl and her two male friends sat close together on the top of a large hill that overlooked the sea, shimmering beneath the hauntingly elegant glow of the sun hoovering in its twilight limbo.

"Do you really want to go again? I mean– it must get tiresome after a while.." One of the males murmured lowly, shifting his slightly larger-than-average weight by setting it atop his palms pressed into the soft grass behind him.

The other male and the girl as well, both sighed at their friends apparent lack of understanding, but neither held it against him. It was hard to fully grasp the concept when one wasn't aiming for any dream in particular. Not like they were, anyway.

"When you set your mind to something, when you _really_ want to accomplish something, nothing is going to stand in the way. Even if we failed a hundred times over, we'd still go back." came the somewhat somber reply of the girl as she gazed out toward the sunlit horizon.

The boy besides her, skinnier than the first and with a mop of blonde, spikier hair, nodded his agreement before he spoke himself.

"Yeah, plus we haven't seen Roxas in ages. It'll be nice to catch up once we graduate and actually _pass_ the auditions this year."

Smiling sweetly, the girl nodded, but their friend, who continued to lean back as he watched the sun continue to set, as it often did without _actually _setting, tilted his head and offered his own affirmation of that though, although he masked his otherwise apparent reluctance.

"Yeah..Roxas.."

* * *

"_Sora Naeg– Leonhart..Sora Leonhart"_

_There was an abrupt silence that fell over the crowds behind the boy, and most turned to look. Even the young man behind the desk seemed uneasy as he held out a small card toward Sora, and he took it, but not without noticing the odd stares of course. _

_A previously weak grip tightened around the card that hosted his room number, along with a small key, and he felt himself absentmindedly fiddling with the small metal in an awkward attempt to distract himself from the whispers that had started in his passing. _

_Crowds parted, side stepping away from him as if he possessed some contagious plague, and Sora instantly burned beneath their glares and the venomous whispers that had only increased as he strolled on._

"_That's him, right?" _

"_Yeah. He's the reason Sephiroth's dead.." _

"_They say he was raped by his own father."_

"_No wonder why he's supposedly so crazy.."_

_Rumors. Sora knew them all to well. But had this been a mere few months ago, when painful recollections were buried and gone, beyond easy retrieval, he wouldn't have been as phased as he was now. _

_Somehow, it seemed that opening himself to his memories also meant opening himself to the repercussions that remembering brought and it made him realize why he had fought so hard to forget in the first place. _

_And in any case, those stupid girls didn't even **know** what they were talking about. In passing on that ridiculous rumor, that had entirely twisted it, so Sora noted, not that he was about to correct them. _

'_It wasn't even my father. It was– ' but the thought was instantly paused when Sora felt that automatic warning spark in his mind, telling him to stop. After all, he **hadn't **been raped. That was all in his head. _

_The whispers and glares continued as Sora continued down the open hallway of the dormitories. The place held a strange resemblance to his home, except where he was currently was nothing more than dormitories. The classrooms and practice rooms of this school were a long way down the road, perfect for students to execute a morning jog anyway. _

_Sora took a quick glance at the card he was carrying. _

_408. Fourth floor. _

_But he passed the staircase, and moved toward the elevator instead, desperate for escape from those piercing eyes and that incessant whispering. _

_He pressed the up arrow with a certain energy, inwardly cursing when the little vessel didn't come fast enough, and when it finally did come, he quickly bolted without even allowing enough time for the doors to fully open. The button to then close the door was equally hastily pushed again and again, before anyone else would be able to make it in time to share the elevator._

_As the mechanical doors hissed close, Sora exhaled and slumped against back of the small enclosure. _

"_Seven months.." He murmured aloud. "And the first day isn't even over.."_

_When the short and peacefully quiet ride had ended, Sora was thankful to find the fourth floor nearly abandoned. He was a bit late after all, so it left him, and the other few late ones to themselves as they settled into their rooms._

_He scanned the door numbers on the wall until he found 408, and the small metal key was placed to the lock after having been plucked from its placed taped to the card. _

_But just before he could click it open, there was an unexpected clearing of a throat besides him, and when he glanced up to find the source, he felt something inside of him twist and he wasn't even sure why. _

_They were familiar green eyes, and long brown hair, but why did that presence make him so uneasy all of a sudden? Who was she again?_

_And as he racked his mind for the answer, he'd note the girl scowl. Small hands sought out the slight curve of her hips. _

"_What are **you** doing here?"_

* * *

That had been exactly four months ago and oh what a bumpy ride it had been since then. But in the end he knew he was still standing, and even if there had been an all out war since that first fateful confrontation, it was currently Sora who was standing on top with his latest attack, and he grinned to himself despite it all. 

_Despite_ the fact that he had stupidly left the can of adhesive out in his dorm, another fatal flaw. He seemed to do stupid things like that often while otherwise skillfully executing childish pranks in retaliation to those launched on him. But needless to say, it was always _him_ that got caught, never _her_.

So as a result _that _time, Sora found himself, for the twelfth time in those four months, in the office of the school's dean once again, anxiously fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

Despite the sense of satisfaction gained from his most recent winning battle against his long time rival since he'd arrived at the school, Sora _really_ wasn't looking forwards to the lecture that always preceded his victories.

And it was just so easy to torture Sora like this; The only sound noticeable to the boy seated upright in a straight-backed chair, for the longest time, was the faint ticking of the clock hung on the wall behind the gruff looking man, who regarded that nervous boy with cold, steely eyes.

"The semester is halfway through, and I've caught you more than a dozen times, Sora." Sounded a surprisingly gentle voice. It had a bit of an edge to it, but it was still soft, almost _velveteen_ in its tone.

Sora was nervous; There was no doubt about that. But he played it off cooly, as he normally did, by putting on that calm, cool exterior that portrayed supposed aggravation.

"It isn't _my_ fault." Thin arms settled over his chest as he leaned nonchalantly back against his chair with a huff. "Why aren't you telling this to _her_ as well, Xaldin?"

"Because she wasn't stupid enough to get herself caught. Don't question my intelligence– "

"Heh, too late.."

"..Eh hem.. Because it isn't as if I haven't noticed. But like I said, She's smart enough not to let herself get caught as easily as you. You're careless, Sora."

The man, known to Sora as Xaldin, or more in particular, the head dean at Twilight Town's School for the Performing Arts, laced his fingers together beneath his chin thoughtfully, and closed his eyes as he breathed out a sigh while the boy he was addressing shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, whatever. What's done is done. She got the glue off her hands, yeah?"

"And we're still scraping the glue off the swing! Not to mention. Gluing her hands to the trapeze was beyond a mere prank. It was dangerous!" That soft purr had taken on a slightly harsher tone, but Sora managed well with not reacting, even if he inwardly grimaced.

"Well I'd be doing this place a favor. Nobody else likes her either.."

Sighing in utter exasperation, Xaldin slumped in his chair, taking his intertwining fingers with him as his joined palms settled in his lap. Eyes had rolled toward the ceiling for the moment with the tilt of his head.

"In any case, what do you think we should do about this, Sora?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I could always call home and let them know you're coming home early.."

Sora visibly tensed. He didn't want to appear afraid, or weak by any means, but he really didn't want to bring that shame back with him once he'd get expelled. Swallowing the nervous lump, Sora shook his head gently.

"Hm?"

"I would rather you didn't.."

"Well then..What should we do?"

The tips of the elder's fingers drummed together thoughtfully, and Sora seemed lost in his own thoughts as well. Of course, it wasn't as if he'd be able to think of his own suitable punishment.

"Um..?"

Xaldin took pleasure in the boy's obvious discomfort; He enjoyed watching him squirm metaphorically, scowling and seething and being unable to lash out as he wanted to, unable to defend himself against authority, or so the elder thought. Yes, he had Sora all figured out, especially given the knowledge he had of the boy, thus a fitting punishment for the boy's numerous crimes would come easily to him. Something not overly harsh, but harsh enough to break that mask of pride. It was easy, for someone as old as Xaldin, to know that there was much, much more to Sora than what initially met the eye, even without having known the particular history that came with the boy.

"I know." He beamed brightly, and both brows on the youth's forehead raised in question as he shifted to the edge of his seat, somewhat eager to learn his fate. But Xaldin merely passed him a look, and dismissed him with a single wave of his hand. "Six p.m. Report out front. I think we'll be able to humble you yet."

* * *

**author's notes:** Before you're all quick to jump at me for OOCness of certain characters, namely the rival female, just think of it as another side of her. After all, was I the only one that saw her as sort of bossy and obstinate? I mean really, who makes their friends do homework on their summer vacation..:3 Plus, I don't want to give everything away, but I do think it's safe to say that I don't intend to have her be an evil character. Not for the entire story anyway. ;) So yeah, just a little note on OOC. 

As for Xaldin..Bleh. I just love him, and I'd love him more if he was a good guy xD Enough said -heartheart- Hope you all still like OGW and are as excited to read the sequel as I am to have started posting it :D Enjoy! And drop me some feedback Would love to hear your input on things :)

-Serenity


	42. desperate and jaded

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

Woo! Over twenty reviews for the short prologue. That makes me all fuzzy xD Thank you all kindly and im glad everyone is still hyped for this sequel :) I also wanted to point out the awesome **moonlight wynn**! Since she was really awesome and actually went ahead and made me a RikuSora amv. There's a link in my profile, and you should all stop by and show it some love cause it's really awesome!

Besides that, I give the rest of you love as well, for otherwise being equally as awesome and supportive and yatta yatta XD many -hearts- to you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though rereading it, it seems like I should've put it in the prologue...it has still got a lot of introductory things and such :)

No limes, or lemons here, eh..I don't know what you'd call this first scene? Maybe a tiny, tiny lime? Like a smidgen? Like one of those fruit slices you'd get in your diet soda? What do you _even_ call those? O.o okay, ending stream of consciousness rant now. HAH. Love to you all XD

* * *

**_O_**ne **_M_**ore **_N_**ight

-1-

desperate and jaded

* * *

Leon rolled over groggily, taking the thick comforter with him. The smoothness of the material felt nice against bare skin, but not nearly as nice as the other, whose skin felt even softer as Leon reached over to silence the scream of the alarm clock by his lover's bedside. 

"Mm..morning.." The blonde murmured, also half dazed while limber arms moved to trap the other in an affectionate hug as he awoke, and as Leon reached, Clouds hands settled against the slight flare of firm hips, pads of his finger tips lazily pressing and rubbing in circles against the silky, tan flesh.

Leon welcomed the gesture eagerly, rolling onto his side so their hips met, and once that happened, sparks of electricity were so forceful that it had both instantly awake and alert, and sliding beneath the covers so both hands took to the intense exploration of the other's body, rubbing and pinching, scratching and rubbing.

Lips were pressed to the junction where the throat met the neck of the blonde, and he sucked in a breath when his skin was taken between teeth, forcefully so, rather possessively even as Leon nipped and soothed the rows of teeth marks raised with a warm lick then after.

With out breaking the suctioned kiss against a pale neck, Leon gently maneuvered the blonde to his back, and thus took up his spot over him, hands splayed out over his well-defined chest where his nails raked lightly until they caught a nipple, which had instantly perked in the chill of the morning air.

"L-Leon.."

But the soft voice of the other would go unanswered as gentle fingers toyed with one of those buds, pinching and plucking before flattening his palm against his chest, and all the while as his lips descended, a thin trail of saliva had been left in the wake of a wandering tongue down his throat, merely to take the place of mischievous fingers.

The hips of the tense form beneath Leon bucked when lips closed around a tender nipple, sensitized by Leon's previous administrations, and when strong hands attempted to keep the slightly writhing form in place by settling firmly against his sides, Cloud shifted and sat up, taking the brunette with him who had then broke away in slight surprise at his lover's unexpected movement.

But the surprise would turn to a snicker when Cloud leaned forward, smashing their lips together in a breath stealing kiss that had Leon quieted and leaning into the touch as a gentle hand came to settle against the side of his face.

With Leon distracted, Cloud had shifted on his knees, moving them on either side of the brunettes hips which entailed him to then lean back.

Leon supported his weight on his palms pressed into the mattress as Cloud loomed over him; both hands had moved to either side of his face where the tips of his fingers rested gently against his cheeks, and their lips remained locked.

But just as that kiss showed the potential of deepening, as Cloud's eyes barely started to close that is, he caught the flash of silver, and a small flashing light from over Leon's shoulder and it was a sight that had him pulling back.

"Huh?" Leon noted the surprised look on his partner's face, and when he turned himself, his own expression twisted into an instant frown.

But the figure in the doorway only snickered and kept the camera steady, its lens capturing the delightful scene before it.

"_And here on this gorgeous morning at the lovely Leonhart estate we have Mr. Squall Leo_– Hey, don't let _me_ interrupt! This is getting good. What do you think we should call it, Kai?"

It was at that moment that the red-head stuck her head in besides her older friend, giggling in a girlish manner as she made her presence known; Her thin form leaned against the doorway.

"You know, walking in on people is really rude.." Cloud snickered, though even he couldn't deny the amusement, even if Leon wasn't as amused.

"You're next to _never_ here, Riku. Why this _one_ lousy day?" He grumbled as he shifted back, taking the comforter with him and his partner, who had also turned and slid back, pressing his bare back against the headboard.

Riku shrugged and finally lowered the video camera, after having clicked it off it off and snapped on the covering to the camera lens.

"Well. Kairi was wondering about everything that happened, and since Sora wrote specifically that he wasn't going to say, I feel like it's up to me to tell her, and I wanted to show her the video of that performance..." He explained casually, while handing her the camera.

"If Sora doesn't want it known, why would you tell her?"

"I have a right to know!." Kairi interjected defensively, her once cheerful disposition having vanished.

"She does.." Riku added, and then snickering, he'd trail his gaze off to the side. "And if you don't tell me where the video is, we'll just go back to the stage and have a little cast party with_ this _video instead. And everyone can see the boss getting ready to get it on with an employee. How..Unprofessional."

As expected, Leon didn't looked phased by the threat, even if he was. Though truthfully, Riku would never do something so underhanded. But it was always fun to taunt.

"In the study, on the shelf, behind my desk. Anything else?" Came Leon's annoyed response, but Riku smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks bro, we'll leave and let you two– go at it." There was another mocking sort of chuckle before he turned and ushered Kairi out of the doorway only so he could close the door behind the two. Once done, Leon sighed in exasperation..

"I begged our parents to stop at two.." He murmured lowly to his partner.

But Riku hadn't heard it, given the door had creaked closed before he could, and instead he turned to Kairi, offering her a weak smile.

"Well, now that's done with, let us go find this video, yes?"

She nodded and started as he had, down the long stretch of hallway in that big mansion of a home. A few scattered windows allowed the morning's glow, and the light washed over the intricate, old fashioned designs of the woodwork that made up the walls along with a few abstract statues that Kairi appeared to take great interest in.

"My parents liked art.." He explained, and again she offered a silent nod, which had Riku tilting his head slightly to the side. "You don't seem to talk much, do you?"

And Kairi would turn her attention back to him, though slightly confused, as if no one had ever pointed that out about her before, even if it was quite the truth.

"Not really. I really only talked to Sora back at the orphanage. But it wasn't as if he showed up until later anyway." She explained.

"Weren't you and Tidus and Demyx all friends?"

At this suggestion, Kairi scrunched her nose and followed when Riku made a sharp left into another long hallway. Meanwhile, she seemed to ponder this question for some time, like it was the most difficult one she'd ever had to answer, and Riku arched a brow inquisitively.

"We were and we are, but it isn't as if I could actually connect on any sort of intelligent level with those monkeys.."

Riku laughed softly at that, and by that time they had reached a certain door that he paused infront of, glancing over his shoulder while he pried it open.

"And Sora was smarter?" He asked with a sneer, before stepping off to the side to allow her to enter first.

With her hands locked in front of her, Kairi stepped in, and though she smirked at the comment, she dismissed it with a small shrug.

"Why do _you_ like Sora so much?" She finally asked, and her tone even held a slightly biting edge to it.

It made Riku pause in his shifting through the shelves for the video of choice, but his hand had settled on the desired item anyway, so as he thought, he plucked the unedited tape from its space, and lazily trailed a finger along the writing on the spine of the covering.

But all his uneasy shifting was obviously not an answer, and though gently, Kairi still regarded him with a certain impatience lingering in those soft, blue eyes.

"It's just– " Riku started, while tucking the tape against his abdomen as he turned to face her. "He's different, I guess. I know, cliché right? I know I have a better answer. Just can't exactly think of it right now.."

Though he wasn't one to blush, he could still feel his face heating up, and he wanted to hide at that point, though he played it off cooly and moved passed her, just in case a faint red hue _should_ creep up on him.

But Kairi seemed fairly satisfied with that, and she smiled lightly while following him out and back into the hallway.

"He _is_ different..." She had started to say, but paused when she noticed Riku stop in his path, just to regard the new addition that shifted somewhat nervously from foot to foot before them.

"Sorry! I saw you guys and just wanted to drop by to say hello.." Demyx muttered cheerfully, although also a bit nervously, since he smiled awkwardly and plucked at slightly spiky strands of blonde behind him.

"Well, Hi there.." Riku murmured in a somewhat baffled response. Kairi seemed a bit perplexed as well as she moved to take up the spot besides Riku.

"I thought you and Tidus were going into town today?" Kairi questioned, and Demyx shrugged lightly, though his eyes wandered to the side, as if he had something he hadn't wanted to show.

"Eh. Didn't really want to go." Though his head straightened almost immediately after, and when he noticed the tape in Riku's grasp, he instantly peaked with interest. "So what're you guys up to? Can I watch too?"

Riku turned his gaze to the side at the girl inquisitively, silently asking for permission before he allowed Demyx to view the horrific performance that Sora endured that night that seemed so long ago already.

She may have been a tad uneasy at the request, but in the end Kairi nodded anyway, albeit awkwardly.

"Alright then. Lets take it back to the stage. I'd rather leave those two alone here." He snickered with a grin, and both were more than overly eager to comply.

* * *

If there was anything that Sora hated more than the girl that got him into this mess, it was the fact that he was_ cleaning_ _up_ that mess. 

He tightened his fists around the mop handle and dragged it forcefully across the floor while muttering a long, seemingly unending string of obscenities under his breath, and as he did so, the wood beneath his feet gradually became shinier and shinier, until the efforts of his labor bore his reflection in the floor.

But it wasn't as if that fact was pleasing to him. Still, as he worked his way closer to the wall, he'd pause every so often, just to cast a glance through the glass that made up the blockade between the lobby Sora had been assigned to clean, and the ice skating rink, where one of the many classes were being held.

And it was in this class where a particular girl dwelled, as Sora noticed, much to his dismay, and knuckles would whiten as the mop's handle was gripped even tighter.

Unfortunately, he also couldn't deny that the girl, on her skates, was particularly good, and he couldn't seem to look away, not even when the brunette skated up to the glass, just to give him a most malicious look.

Even more aggravated, having been noticed, Sora banged hard on the glass, causing the girl to glide backwards both in surprise as well as with her own agitation, but in turn, the banging of his small fist alerted the attention of Xaldin, who stood someways off on the ice, watching over the small group as they practiced.

"Sora!"

When he heard the yell, Sora drew back just slightly, out of instinct, but after the initial spark of fear at getting in trouble, _yet again_, he lunged forward once more with his palms splayed out against the glass.

"Again, you yell at _me_!Why never _her_!"

"Because _I'm_ not the one skimping out on my work!" the girl's accusatory tone was muffled from behind the glass, but Sora managed to hear it loud and clear, and as a result, the two engaged in an all out glare-fest, the tension so hot, it threatened to melt the ice beneath the girl's skates.

"Enough! I was unaware I was teaching kindergartners." Xaldin growled as he glided over to the girl, and the boy glaring at the two from the other side of the glass.

"Sora was staring at us rather than mopping the floors." Hissed the girl as she turned her back to the elder, bony arms folding beneath her chest.

And although annoyed, Xaldin appeared a tad more interested in this fact. Steely eyes narrowed through the thick glass and towards the boy, and as a result, Sora felt the heat rise up in his face, though he masked it fairly well with that stoic expression, despite the faint red hue that managed to steal across his cheeks.

"Is that true, Sora? Were you watching _us_ instead of finishing your work?" There was a tone to the elder's voice that suggested he wasn't particularly angry, and Sora picked up on this instantly. Still, he nodded cautiously, half expecting another harsh lecture.

But nothing of the sort came. Instead, Xaldin flashed a small, almost devious smirk as he moved over to the small doorway, only to step out onto solid ground much to the girl's confusion.

"Xaldin.." She inquired curiously and a bit hurt even, at the prospect that he was abandoning her and the rest of the class, but he only offered her a small nod.

"I'll be back. Watch over things until then, Olette."

Although still confused, she nodded and without regarding Sora any last time, Olette turned and glided back over to the small class in order to carry out those instructions.

Meanwhile, Xaldin turned to an equally baffled Sora, and with a hand to his upper back, he ushered him forwards.

"I think a small change of plans are in order." He murmured with his smirk melting into a small smile, and glancing up at his teacher's strange expression, Sora had a startling revelation.

With Xaldin's proposal of a small change of plans, Sora realized he _liked_ cleaning up messes a whole lot more than he initially thought.

* * *

Riku hadn't wanted to tell Kairi _all_ the details of what had happened over the last year, but she pushed him, claiming that Sora was much different than she remembered; he was quieter, more reserved. At a distance he even seemed somewhat sadder. 

Needless to say, she was relentless, until Riku revealed ever minute detail of what they had all been through that last, torturous year from the moment he arrived from the orphanage, including Sora's ordeal with Sephiroth.

He had closed the story by showing her and Demyx the recording they had of that one performance they did of Kairi's _Kingdom Hearts_ where things had spun way out of control and left Sora quite injured.

"I remember seeing that wound on his hand. It's pretty faded now. And I always wondered where you got _that_ one from" Kairi pointed out, aiming towards the slightly faded scar that ran down his eye.

He shrugged, and disregarded the mention of his own scar.

"Yeah. Most of his scars are fading. The ones on his chest from his father are still pretty profound though.." Riku replied a bit sadder while fitting the tape back into his case. "But you know all about those I take it."

Meanwhile, as Kairi nodded in confirmation, Demyx stood off to the side, leaning against the wall of Riku's room with his arms over his chest and his eyes fixed to a far off point quite thoughtfully.

"What's the matter with _you_?"

When Kairi spoke then after, her voice clearly aimed in Demyx's direction, the blond quickly looked up as if snapped from his thoughts, though he shook his head and offered a small grin.

"Nothing..I was just thinking.."

"What about?" She replied, and he shrugged before moving to sit besides his friend on Riku's bed.

"Why would Sora only tell _you_ about his dad? Why didn't he ever tell Tidus and me?"

The spark of seriousness from him had Kairi uneasy, and she shifted awkwardly atop Riku's bed, her fingers fiddling while intertwined with each other as she fixed her eyes toward the floor.

Sensing her uneasiness, and after she had been silent for a few solid moments following her friend's question, Riku interjected.

"It's not something he's proud of. Why would go out of his way to tell you? From what I've heard, Kairi was his source of comfort."

"Well _we're_ his friends too." When he spoke, Riku was a bit confused, but Kairi hadn't been surprised to see the pout, and in response she rolled her eyes and stood.

"You and Tidus would never understand Sora as well as I could." She calmly explained before making her way towards the door of Riku's room.

She hadn't been particularly mean with her response, but it still stung the blond, whose eyes followed her as she left with a strangely forlorn expression lingering after her. Riku recognized this look instantly, though he wouldn't comment. It clearly wasn't his place.

That wouldn't have stopped the fact from it being there though. For a split second, Riku had even considered approaching the other teen about it, but before he could, Demyx was already following Kairi, after a few long moments had past of course.

And as selfish as it was, Riku couldn't help but feel a tad thankful to feel the inner turmoil of someone besides himself.

* * *

Despite his incessant pleading, Xaldin wouldn't give in, and Sora found himself wishing he was mopping floors rather than doing what he currently was doing. 

Olette's incessant laughter definitely didn't aid things.

Blue eyes were wide and fixed to the high dome ceiling as he lay sprawled out on his back. The coldness of the icy floor beneath him practically burned through his thin t-shirt, wetting it, and uncomfortably causing the fabric to stick to his skin.

He shivered then after, and hastily pushed himself up, supporting his weight on his forearms while casting his teacher a harsh look.

But that look was only returned with a satisfied smirk.

"Get up, Sora."

He would, but not without much difficulty, and when he finally pushed himself to his feet, he wobbled uneasily on the two thin blades beneath tightly laced skates.

"This is ridiculous. Why is it so hard? I'm really good at rollarblading."

"It's not the same thing."

"Obviously.."

"If it were so obvious, then how come you haven't mastered this yet?"

"...Can't I go back to cleaning?"

With his arms folded behind his back, Xaldin arched an inquisitive brow at the boy who struggled to merely balance on those blades. Thin arms waved frantically in order to maintain that stability.

"You'd rather clean the rink?"

Huffing and puffing with his efforts, Sora grumbled something that at first went unheard, but in the end he merely nodded, and in response Xaldin chuckled.

"Too bad. After careful thought I've decided this is best for you."

"Careful thought? You decided this five minutes ago.."

Sora would've argued further had Olette not caught his attention as she glided by. Truthfully, he was quite transfixed at the fact that she skated so effortlessly.

One foot was slightly in front of the other as she stilled her movements, having gained enough momentum to execute a fairly quick pace without having to kick back and when she was in a vicinity away from most of her other class mates, who watched on in awe, her leg kicked up behind her, bending at knee.

She leaned her weight slightly backwards, and towards the leg that curled behind, such that the force with which she leaned pulled her in the direction of that bent limb.

Her naturally thin body, at that time, had also been slightly leaned to one side, but amid her series of spins, she'd eventually, and gracefully, lean her sideways body straight, so her back arched and her shoulders were horizontally parallel to the ice.

It was a mystery to Sora that she was still able to spin as she was, until she finally came out of the manuever by once again moving the leg that had never touched the ice during the whole time. It was as if that limb directed her motions, and when she lifted it out from her and behind, bending it slightly, she gradually came out of that spin, merely by curling in the direction in which her pointed skate aimed.

"Whoa.."

As the two watched the girl gently glide to stop, Xaldin heard that little breath from the boy along side of him and he offered a knowing chuckle.

"She's good isn't she? She's been coming here since she was very young. Working day in and day out to get that good. It's a rather easy spin, the layback, but it still takes great practice, and a certain natural flexibility, I think." He paused in his speech, a thoughtful glance cast out across the ice before he closed his eyes then after. "It's funny considering besides ice skating, you've pretty much matched all her other abilities. Between the swings and the cloth. It surprises me that Glass Wings hasn't accepted her yet."

Once he caught himself gawking, Sora huffed and looked away quick to hide the blush that snuck up on him.

"Well she isn't good enough." He stated with a bit of a stuck-up sort of pout which in turn caused Xaldin to cock an eyebrow.

"And you are?" He snorted a rather contemptuous laugh, but his words _did_ spark that certain chord in the youth, who blinked in a bit of surprise. It was only when he didn't answer did Xaldin continue. "Tell me what makes you think someone with barely a years experience deserves to make the final cut more than someone that has trained since they could barely walk? How can you possibly say _you _deserve being there more when you got there by a stroke of luck.."

"Shows how much you know!" Sora quickly cut him off before he could say any more on the matter, and Xaldin cast the explosion a curious look.

"Oh?"

"Stroke of luck? It wasn't as if I wanted to be there..And since you've got me all figured out like you think you do, you should've known that!"

"Hmph. But see, I do have you figured out. Leon has told me all I needed to know to decide that this was a better idea than having you mop the floors." He replied to Sora's small outburst rather nonchalantly, though he smirked as he watched Sora struggle to stay on two feet, in addition to arguing with the elder that is.

"I don't see why, or how." Sora grumbled sourly, while coming to stand awkwardly still. "What are you planning to make me do, anyway?"

Clearly satisfied with his plan, Xaldin didn't feel the need to answer right away, and Sora looked up at him just in time to notice those beady eyes shut while his satisfied smirk crossed a usually stone hard face before he finally _did_ speak.

"I've taken the liberty of selecting a final project for you.."

"And I'm assuming it has something to do with skating?"

"Try _everything_. I want you to score better than _her_ on your final project." Xaldin motioned toward Olette who was still engrossed in her practice, surrounded by her classmates who edged her on, and Sora felt his stomach instantly churn upon the realization. "And if you don't? Then you'll fail this year and have to repeat your whole course load during another semester while Olette and the others go on to graduate and leave you shamefully behind."

"That's impossible! How can you possibly expect me to do that when she's been skating since she was little, and I've never skated before in my life?" Sora snapped after having given up on masking the desperation given Xaldin's terms.

"Impossible? For someone like you? If I'm not mistaken I believe it was you who mastered the trapeze in a rather short amount of time, and even went on to perform and win in a rather well known festival with his partner, eh? And before that, I believe you've never performed on a swing before.."

Sora took a breath and held it for the moment, allowing his arms to settle over his stomach as he breathed out that pent up frustration in a long, drawn out exhalation.

"I wouldn't say mastered it.." He pouted, and Xaldin snickered lightly before moving a gloved hand up to adjust a long, straying dreadlock that stubbornly insisted on clouding his gaze.

"It's true. We generally don't master anything to perfection. But we can come close. Winning a festival is coming pretty close."

"Well, even so. What you're trying to make me do is impossible. I won't do it."

"Then you fail."

"What.."

All signs of amusement left the face of the elder, whose expression returned to its cold, stoic manner.

"If you refuse to try, then you most definitely fail."

Sora couldn't respond to that. He felt everything within him freeze up to the point where his chest hurt to even breathe. If he tried to master skating within those few short months that they had left at the school, he was going to fail. If he refused to try, he was going to fail. It was a lose-lose situation, unless he pulled through with a miracle, an endeavor that he felt couldn't happen twice.

"I will teach you the basics of course. All you need to know to come up with your own routine. The rest will be up to you. Feel free to be creative." Xaldin explained as he pushed off, gliding on his own skates and leaving the youth to sit and ponder his seemingly inevitable destruction. But before he disappeared completely, he left Sora with one last parting statement.

"I'm very eager to see what you come up with when your back is to the wall."

He opened his mouth to respond to that, but no words found him, and by the time he was able to squeak out a faint, weak response at all, Xaldin had already disappeared by then and back to his class.

Once gone, Sora realized he was on his own at that moment, and a look over his shoulder confirmed that the exit of the rink was ways away.

"Uhh.." A single step was cautiously edged forwards, but he'd soon regret taking that fateful step, since he instantly slipped, that moving leg stretching further than he intended to the point where he couldn't balance, and for the second time that night he found himself stretched out on his back, glaring at the ceiling as if _it_ had been the cause of all his problems.

A hopeless sigh was then uttered however, and he closed his eyes, defeated.

"I don't see how things could possibly get any worse.."

* * *

"I hate you! God, you're such a cheater!" 

"Oh bite me! It isn't _my_ fault you chose the slowest, stupidest character in the game!"

"In case you haven't noticed, _Nami_, Astaroth is _not_ the slowest, _nor_ the stupidest!"

"Oh yeah? Is that why he can't beat _Talim_? The _cute little _wind priestess in her _cute little _school girl's outfit?"

Roxas was about to answer, but before he could, he went wide-eyed in horror when Namine's skinny little nothing of a girl character proceeded to pull the most impossible finishing combo on his own character, and the KO flashed in bold across the screen.

"HAH. That's six! You know what that means!" Namine beamed triumphantly and tossed her controller to the floor before turning to her dejected looking friend, who was currently shirtless and pretty much only wearing a pair of loose shorts.

Sighing over dramatically, he stood from his bed, and proceeded to _remove _those shorts so now he stood in nothing but his boxers, the sight of which had Namine giggling.

"Smiley faces?"

"Oh shut up." He grumbled with a smirk and as Namine sat back on his bed, he moved forward, crouching to his hands and knees on the mattress as he slunk forward, hoovering over her as she leaned back, welcoming the motions with gentle hands raised to the sides of his face.

She pulled that face to hers and for the moment they remained like that, their eyes fixed to each other's in a wordless expression of affection coupled with awkwardness on both their parts.

When the silence had become too much to bear, Namine turned her head, and hid her embarrassment with a little smile and a chuckle to accompany it.

"You really suck at that game.." She admonished playfully in order to further mask that awkward moment.

Roxas chuckled softly and finally pulled his head from her hands just so he could dip his face lower into the crook of her neck once she had turned away, where he nuzzled softly. His body slackened, gently resting atop the smaller form of the girl beneath him, and he pressed his knees comfortably into the bed for support just so he didn't weigh so heavily on top of her.

"Roxas.." Namine sighed softly at the feel of gentle lips brushing soft velvety skin, and she moved her hands up gently to intertwine her fingers within spiky blond strands at the back of his head.

But after a moment of soothing caresses from soft, feminine fingertips, her hold tightened but barely, merely to gently usher his head back so that their eyes could meet once more.

No words were spoken, but the unvoiced uneasiness of Namine was more than evident to Roxas, who merely smiled gently, despite his own reeling thoughts which stemmed merely from the combination of humiliation at losing the game, and _then_ ironically at the frustration toward the fact that the winner was not claiming _her _prize out of sheer shyness. He knew she liked to joke around, and he knew she was innocent, but then she shouldn't have been so seemingly eager, even if it was in jest.

Yet regardless of that, he wasn't the pushy type, and instead he gently drew back, settling himself on his knees and then pulling her up with him, which then caused her to slide her legs out from beneath him so she could scuffle to her own knees as well.

Once there, she allowed herself to be pulled the rest of the way, even slid closer herself until her smaller body was comfortably leaned against the stiffer form beneath her. Strong arms curled around thin shoulders in a warm, comforting gesture, and this time it was his turn to rake his fingers through long, blond silk.

"I'm sorry. I must be so stupid.." She admitted with a little blush, and Roxas only smiled lightly before turning his head to place a small kiss atop that soft, platinum crown.

"No. You know I wouldn't push you into anything you wouldn't want to do. So long as I can just– sit here and hold you like this, I'd be happy..I wanted to be able to do this from the moment I got here.."

Namine smiled, and nestled closer, cuddling comfortably in that warm embrace while uttering a small murmur of happy approval at those reassuring words.

Though in each of their states of temporary tranquility, neither of them noticed the door slightly ajar, or the single green eye that narrowed at them from the opening.

Though some might've considered it perverted, the fact of the matter was that it was far from the truth and Riku gathered more hatred than any form of pleasure from the scene which he beheld.

And it wasn't that he was _jealous_, at all. Nope. Not jealous in the least. In fact, inwardly he found himself cursing both of them, but Roxas in particular, and not only for that spewing of overly cliché d and sentimental tripe.

_So dependent.._He growled to himself. _It's pathetic.._

But that's all it was really; He couldn't understand how Roxas could've been so softened as he was. He would follow Namine around like a lovesick puppy. The thought made his stomach churn.

_But at least I'm not jealous..._

There was an unintentional scuffle of his shoes on the floor, and although Roxas hadn't noticed it, Namine did, but when she turned her attention over her shoulder and to the crack in the door, she was just in time to see that familiar flash of silver before it fully disappeared.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"_I have never seen someone quite like him before. He's unlike the rest, including Riku and Namine." _

"I know. He took us all by surprise."

"_Watching him, I can't help but feel like he's the one, Leon.."_

"As happy as I'd be for _you_ if that were the case, there's just no way. He's a beginner. You said _Riku_ wasn't even qualified..."

"_Riku never possessed the faith or confidence that he has.."_

"Eh, How could you even _tell_ that after a few short months. Besides, after all he's been through, I don't think he has any of _that_ left."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The night was strangely cold, even for the summer. The breeze, though soothing, raised annoying goose bumps up strong arms that sat lazily atop the teen's knees draped over the side of the building.

Eyes of turquoise were cast out over the city, with its lights still blazing as the night dragged on and eventually he'd sigh, swinging his legs back around in a motion to stand when those soft blue eyes froze him in place.

"Thinking about Sora again?" Namine whispered, stepping over to her friend, who had pushed himself to his own feet. She had thought about bringing to Riku's attention having noticed him rudely staring in on her and Roxas, but in the end she decided against it, knowing full well her friends uneasiness, even if she wasn't one hundred percent sure of the cause, besides the fact that it had something to do with Sora.

And as he noticed her, his expression remained emotionles, save for the quick frown that curled his lips, yet passed just as quickly.

"No."

"You're a horrible liar, Riku."

At this his frown returned, but after that split second, it melted into a small, almost goofy sort of smile, strangely enough.

"Am I that readable?" He asked in a tone that was a bit gentler.

Namine smirked triumphantly and shrugged before moving past him, just so she could take a glance out and over the city.

"He's been writing me."

"What's he been saying?"

"Hah, see? You _are _eager. You must really miss him."

A little noise escaped Riku, but regardless he dismissed Namine's accusation with a wave of his hand.

"Anyway. Don't tell me. It's not like I care." He stated cooly, and started his own way toward the door back into the building.

She watched him go with that satisfied smirk, but stopped him just as the creak of that door sounded.

"Why have you been so jaded recently? I know you're upset that Sora went away for a while. But it isn't as if he's gone forever. Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

He felt his fist tighten, and he halted for a brief moment in silence. He wouldn't respond to that, but he did grit his teeth, and after lingering a few seconds more, he turned and hastily pushed through the doorway, completely disregarding the question.

And Namine's smirk turned into a small scowl when he left her there alone; Silky blonde strands danced in the gentle nighttime winds and she had to manually shield a few of those straying wisps from newly dulled, blue eyes.

"I think he's losing his mind. I can't wait for the end of summer.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Namine made her own way back into the building, she'd find most of the hallways empty. The sounds of the equipment echoed from behind the closed doors of the numerous practice rooms, and for a moment she thought she'd head over to Riku's to see if that's where he'd withdrawn to. But in the end she decided against it, figuring he'd most likely haul himself up in his own room instead, reading and deleting another of Sora's emails without answering.

The thought had her frowning and balling her own fists that rest at her sides as she stormed down the hallway, her newly decided destination just barely coming into sight when she sharply turned a corner.

The door was closed, and she rapped gently on it a few times until Leon's muffled "_come in_" prompted her to gently usher the obstruction forwards, just in order to peak her head in to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything.

And when she noted Leon idly shifting through the mess of papers, probably on purpose as if _pretending _he was actually working, she welcomed herself in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm glad you're here." Leon murmured softly before stuffing a newly closed folder into one of his drawers.

"I know you wanted to see me. I actually wanted to talk to you too."

"About Riku, right?"

"Yeah.."

He looked up curiously at her, and it was then that she noticed the thick book settled neatly at the corner of his desk; It was one of the only objects that appeared to have a place among the rest of the clutter.

"What's that?" She pushed aside her current thought in order to address the book, and with a hand to the cover, Leon let out a thoughtful "_hm_" while gently ushering it forwards.

"Just some old pictures. Might interest you."

The books journey ended when the girl tugged it the rest of the way towards her, and then after, she'd flip open the cover and sift through its contents, chuckling at some of the old photos, neatly kept beneath those transparent sheets, and frowning at others.

"Ugh, I look so ridiculous in half these pictures.." She whined.

"Heh. Don't complain. You don't look half as pathetic as Riku does in most of them."

Namine was actually rather surprised to find that Leon was right, and she focused on one picture in particular, in which a younger Riku clung desperately to the leg of Umi.

"Wow.." She murmured, lifting a finger to trace it gently along the "youngin's" face.

"He was a bigger crybaby than you, you know. And _you_ were pretty bad."

"Why don't I even remember this?" Namine mused out loud, although the question was louder in her head as she flipped the pages of the photo album, sifting through the numerous photos of them all, and chuckling lightly when she realized that in most of them, Riku displayed such shyness and desperation in hiding to avoid the camera, usually by clinging to his mother, while Namine had been a regular_ ham_, doing handstands, and cartwheels while donning that big, cheerful smile; _She_ had always been a natural performer.

Leon snickered lightly at one of those particular pictures, and Namine did as well.

"But seriously.." She finally said, after shaking the image of the pathetically shy, and clingy Riku from her head when she shot that demanding glance back at Leon.

"Well Riku's certainly changed, hasn't he?" He asked, although it was more of a knowing sort of question than one seeking any sort of answer.

Namine thought this over for a moment, though she definitely knew that to be true.

"Well yeah, but– "

Leon knew why Namine had come to talk about Riku. They _all_ noted the change since Sora left. But only _he_ seemed to remember how things used to be, and while Namine would see it as Riku merely _missing _Sora, Leon knew that Riku's problems completely transcended _just_ that.

"Perhaps– Riku doesn't like to be reminded."

* * *

Wow, I realized that describing figure skating is...harder than I thought it would be. Hah. Oh well, I think I managed that scene pretty well. Hope this first chapter was enjoyed ;D


	43. learning to fly

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

I apologize for the delay, but in all fairness, I did warn you. I always feel so bad when people say how fast I update in their reviews and everything. I'm telling you all..It just _can't_ be during the school year any more :P Plus, I've got some papers for classes coming up. So all creativity must go into B.Sing for my education :) Still, I shall update whenever I can, whenever I have free time, and as I said, it should be finished by christmas!

As I was telling someone in IM also, it's really awesome that Leon, a main character from Kaleido Star, New Wings, looks exactly like Sephiroth, and furthermore, as a youngin, he looks just like an anime'd Riku would look, sans the turquoise eyes. I took some screenshots from an AMV on youtube, and posted it on the livejournal, a link of which is in my profile :)

This chapter, well, I guess it's entertaining in its own right. Explanatory, and a bit cliffie in many aspects. The usual style. Enjoy it anyway ;P and thanks still for all the support!

* * *

**_O_**ne **_M_**ore **_N_**ight

-2-

learning to fly

* * *

He hated it. He hated ice skating more than anything he had ever done, and he still couldn't figure out _why _it was so much harder than rollerblading. 

Then again, maybe it was merely the fact that the belt around his waist elicited in him feelings of entrapment, and each time he tried to escape, all he felt was the force of being pulled back, until the blades of his skates, digging into the ice, brought him in a full circle, instead of straight and away.

"I can sense your discomfort and aggravation, Sora. But you're not leaving here until you can land at least one perfect jump"

There was a small growl from the boy, but he would oblige the elder, digging the tip of the blade into the ice in order to jump, but it wasn't very graceful. Hell, it wasn't even any of the specific moves he'd been taught. He lost his momentum the moment he left the ice, so when he touched back down, his already unsteady skates tilted to one side, and he slipped, falling with a yelp and gliding on that smooth, slippery surface.

However, the contraption he was in stopped him from going too far, though Xaldin had to lunge forwards a bit with both fists wrapped around the thick, strong cable he held. The rest of the wire was threaded through two pulleys embedded in the start of the dome ceiling, so it was just barely directly over their heads so that the cable hung down, fastened to the belt tightly around Sora's small waist.

A firm yank at the rope put a halt to the youth's skidding, and before Xaldin had a chance to snap at him, he was on his feet again, sprinting in that circular path to regain his lost speed.

But Xaldin was quick to note the desperate look that passed fleetingly on his face, and he was instantly aware of the hopelessness that he had successfully instilled in him. Of course, he knew _that _would be his driving force.

If he knew Sora as well as he thought he did, he knew that the boy _thrived_ under pressure.

* * *

Namine had been missing for most of the day, to the point where Roxas was concerned. He searched the buildings, even ran to the main stage to see if she was there, perhaps practicing, since know one would've known. But she wasn't, thankfully. He'd hate to have to comment on the fact that she shouldn't have been doing _that _with her shoulder and all.

It was by pure chance that he decided to leave the grounds, trailing through the city with the hope, and the feeling, that he'd find her.

Those feelings would lead him on a particularly long hike through the streets and the crowds, winding his way among the city until he reached those familiar back streets, where the city then seemingly ended.

Familiarity reigned, and he eyed the old house ahead of him with interest before the little giggle that sounded caught his attention, and he saw the blond haired girl perched upon a swing on that playground, sifting through the pages of what appeared to be, from far off, a rather thick book.

"Namine!"

She looked up upon hearing her name, and when she noted just who it was, she waved happily, and rocked back on the swing, pressing her sneakers into the grass as she went.

"Hey Roxy!" She called as the teen came up besides her swing, peering over her shoulder as he did so.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere.." He disregarded the book for now, even if he peered curiously to the picture she had stopped at.

"Hm? Oh. I was feeling cramped in there.." She admitted, although Roxas noted the slightly saddened tone of her voice.

"Heh, so you decided to go wandering off? I guess Riku's finally rubbing off on you.." He moved over to the empty swing besides her, and sat himself, although his attention was turned to the orphanage that sat a few good yards away.

"Bah. Well, he was right. Getting away from that place is good for us, I think. Besides, it isn't as if I have anything to do anymore. I go to classes, I come back and me and Kairi try to come up with new ideas. Things are– well, boring to say the least.."

Hearing her speak made Roxas realize that Namine indeed felt pain. In the past, she had always seemed so reserved with what she was really feeling, but mostly in a good way. He noted that she rarely expressed anger, even in their relationship. They rarely fought; it was perfect, yet it did often make him think about just _what _ran through the girl's head.

Even after her injury, and when she passed the proverbial torch onto Sora, she seemed happy to have him replace her, and here she was, nearly half a year later admitting how unhappy she actually was. He wondered if she was _just _realizing it, but in the back of his mind he also knew that she wasn't.

"Leon made me realize today– " she started again, and Roxas perked with interest. "He said he hates the idea of my talent going to waste. It happened to him, and he doesn't want to see it happen to me. But he never gave me any idea of what I could do to change things.."

She vented, and Roxas listened, idly rocking his swing as he did.

"I've always wanted to do the perfect show, to make everyone happy. And now I'm never going to get that chance again."

"You _are _perfect though, and everyone loved you. You _did _make everyone happy." He was quick to correct her, but she passed him a little grin before sighing a bit, her palms splayed out against the covering protecting those old photos.

"You _have _to say that, Roxas. You're my boyfriend."

"So? It's true."

She offered another small sigh, and returned her attention to the pictures which in turn drew Roxas' attention back from his swing, over into her lap.

And when she caught sight of him looking, she smiled lightly, and offered him the book.

He took it to his own side, a single palm settling it against his lap as he looked at that particular photo, the one that Leon had showed her back at the building. He regarded it with confusion at first, but as expected, from his confusion grew great amusement as well.

"What's with this?" He finally asked, and she beamed rather contentedly.

"I know why Riku's been such a jerk lately, and it _isn't _because of Sora."

* * *

It must've been a long while that Sora sat in front of the computer, staring blankly at the screen and the cursor as it flashed in the empty email box.

From across the small room, his roommate watched, as he had been for the last _lord knew _how many minutes.

"Sheesh, Sora. You gon' write something soon, ya? Some of us need to sleep."

"I know! Im sorry, Wakka..Just..hang on.."

Truth be told, Sora knew this was a waste of time. It wasn't as if Riku answered any of his letters, and he had lost count in reference to exactly _which _number letter this one was.

Regardless, he finally typed _something_, although it wasn't exactly as friendly as the last hundred or so letters.

_Riku,_

_I hate you. You are a piece of crap and I hope you die. Tell everyone back home, except you, I said Hi._

_Love, Sora. _

_Yeah, that would do it._ Thought Sora with a huff, even if he knew it was wishful thinking, and the reality of the matter was that a letter _that _obnoxious was more likely to not warrant a response any quicker than his friendly letters did.

The send button was clicked anyway, and he sank back against the computer chair with a defeated sigh.

"Only a few more months.." He comforted himself out loud, speaking both to himself and his roommate, while allowing his eyes to roll toward the ceiling. "Just a few more months and I'll get to see him again.."

Though he totally disregarded the fact that he had, only moments ago, wrote a particularly nasty letter to the one he wanted so desperately to see.

* * *

It was the most basic of trapeze maneuvers; a layout somersault was a simple back flip off one swing to the other as it rose to meet the flyer in the middle, and yet, Riku missed the swing. He screwed up the timing, and he missed the swing on the _simplest_, and most basic of moves. It was on _that _note that he knew he couldn't practice. He just wasn't focused.

_Sora.._

Images of the brunette flashed in his mind each time he tried to swing, and each time that happened, he lost all concentration. It was as if that mere face ripped his composure to shreds, and he hadn't even seen him for the last six months.

_What if he changed? What if hated him again? What if he– met someone_..

And then when he caught himself asking those stupid questions again, those walls instantly shot up, protectively sheltering what little pride he thought himself to have.

"I'm so weak.." He quietly admitted, while slouching tiredly against the wall of his practice room.

A sigh was uttered; He had to get out of there. He needed something to relax himself since those emotions were flaring and thus eliciting that sense of worthlessness and foolishness in him.

He elected to escape to his room, and when he took that jog down the long, empty hallway, he could only hope he didn't run into any familiar faces given that he really wasn't in the mood for idle conversation.

Luckily, he'd be successful in this endeavor, and as he gently shut his door, his fingers would quickly fiddle with the lock, just to make sure no annoying, yet loveable little best, female friends would rudely barge in, like the two were accustomed to doing to each other.

Only then, when his door was securely locked, would he finally be able to do the one thing that really managed to relax him..

**-**o**O**o**-**

Cloud knew that Leon hated to be bothered during the day, when the work load piled up that is. But with classes having started up again, there was no one to entertain, and thus no one to entertain him.

"You know I can't take a break yet. There's way too much to do."

"But so much time to do it. Especially with everyone back in classes for the day, and Sora over in Twilight Town."

Leon sighed and leaned back languidly in his chair, his papers along with the pen used to write them pushed off to the side dejectedly.

"He's coming back next month. And neither Namine nor Kairi have come up with a good halloween show. "

Cloud helped himself to the seat opposite the desk and for the moment his eyes wandered elsewhere, everywhere but Leon.

"Why don't we remount Beauty and the Beast?"

"For _Halloween_?" Leon replied curtly.

"It was just a suggestion."

Neither were very eager to break the silence after that moment, and Cloud settled for merely watching as the second hand noisily descended down that round clock poised on the wall. Time seemed to move on incredibly slow then after, and he twirled one of Leon's pens from the holder on his desk idly, much like Riku often did; it served to aggravate Leon.

"Do you mind?"

"Heh heh.." He chuckled a bit, and returned the pen to its holder before slumping back in his chair, bored. Though he let his eyes wander over the face of his partner, once _his_ eyes had returned to the work he was currently engrossed in, and Cloud cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"I've always wanted to ask you something.."

"Great, here it comes.."

"Where'd you get it?"

Another irritated sigh, and Leon abandoned that supposed workload, his own back pressed against his chair since he knew that trying any more attempts to shoo off his partner would most likely be futile.

Still, that question was one he positively _hated _to answer, mainly because the answer was just too stupid, in his opinion anyway.

"Okay, well since you really _have _to know, and chances are you won't leave me alone until I tell you.."

He paused, inhaling in preparation for expelling this deep, dark secret that he honestly would've rather have not shared.

And Cloud leaned forward, propping his chin on the hand supported by the elbow leaned onto Leon's desk, listening _quite _eagerly.

* * *

He was no where _near _perfect, but it seemed like each time he fell, harder and harder, the small crowd that gathered to watch only cheered louder each time he got up. Sora might not have been _as_ adept at skating as his female rival, but he drew the same response as if he was _the_ best.

Xaldin noted this with utmost interest as he watched from behind the glass of the rink, and he continued to watch even when the little feminine huff sounded besides him.

"Why would you put him against me, Xaldin? You know his skills are no where near my level."

But as Olette spoke, Xaldin pointed, and the girl followed the aim through the glass to Sora as he skated.

"Just watch before you critique, Olette."

There was a little pout offered in response, but she watched regardless as the boy prepped himself for that fairly easy jump.

He glided forwards and then lifted one leg as he shifted, turning on a single skate so that he continued backwards, his head tilted just slightly to make sure he wasn't too close to a wall.

Tipping that left skate forwards just slightly, so the pick, or rather the very tip of the blade nicked the ice, he settled his right skate a little ways behind him while angling the blade slightly sideways and inwards towards the ice.

When he finally took off, using the pick of his left skate, his right leg barely curled around his left as he rotated once, twice, and then freed that leg so he could land on his right skate, the left leg which he had used to take off with was lifted and gently swung behind him so that it directed the slight curve of his path backwards, his right skate drawing a crescent in the ice.

Sora breathed out a small sigh upon completion of the relatively simple jump, and while it was no where near perfect, a little wobbly and awkward in fact, Olette still seemed to peak with utmost interest at the fact that he could've accomplished so much in such a short amount of time at _all_.

A small frown graced normally gentle, feminine features, and she turned her attention back to Xaldin in a curious, and at the same time, angrily demanding stare.

"How did he do that? He couldn't even stand on his own two feet before!" She snapped.

"Hmph. It just goes to show you where determination and a strong will can take you. When I first told you what you and Sora would be doing you didn't seem phased in the least. But now you seem a tad nervous. Afraid that Sora might actually score higher than you? I mean– everyone _does _enjoy watching _him_.."

For a split second Olette's frown deepened, and she felt the tips of neatly sharpened nails digging into the softness of her palm.

_This can't possibly be happening._ She thought to herself. _I work so hard. There's no way someone like him can just– come along and be better. It isn't fair.._

But rather than answer him after her little thought, she merely gritted her teeth, baring them for a second before she harshly turned away and stormed off, muttering lightly under her breath.

Xaldin barely cast a glance over his shoulder as she left, but his attention was quickly returned to Sora as he continued to practice, but as he watched, it was clear that Sora was tiring quickly, after all he _had_ been out there all night.

"All night.." Xaldin echoed the thoughts on his mind. "He's been at this all night."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The following morning Sora was up with the sun and practicing his routines on the swings for the small group that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

The swing was pushed forward and pulled back with the boy's small weight, and at one point, he even let go on one of the bars back swings, when his rigid form was diagonally positioned with his head angled toward the ground.

He drew one arm back while the tips of fingers of his remaining hand brushed against the bar and he spun horizontally before grabbing the trapeze once more within one strong hand just to throw himself forwards so he flipped as the swing rocked forwards once more and he was right side up though grasping the bar with his single hand.

Below him a few bystanders cheered, but the lone girl stood off to the side merely scowling at the display, a single towel draped over her shoulder.

_I don't get it. It's like he can do anything he tries and despite the rumors, everyone loves him now_. Olette clenched her fist around her water bottle, drawing a little hiss of air from it before she looked down and away in a hidden defeat. _There's no way I'm going to let someone like him outdo me, there's just..no way..._

When she looked back up, Olette was just in time to see Sora leave his swing, merely to execute a small back flip which left his body stretched out horizontally, and his arm extended toward the catcher's whose swing rose to meet the boy in the middle; his other arm was pushed out to join its partner by then, after he had left the swing one handedly.

"Gotcha, ya!" Wakka chimed as his larger hands curled around Sora's smaller, thinner wrists.

And he grinned at Wakka's affirmation as his own hands tightened around the other offered wrists. But Xaldin's gruff growl had Sora instantly frowning then after.

"Again! You're sloppy, Sora!"

The boy turned his head over his shoulder to his teacher below and he breathed out a deep, exasperated sigh. He wanted to protest that, but to complain about how tired he felt from skating all night was something he didn't want to reveal. He wasn't going to appear weak, not now, not ever again, especially in front of _her_.

"Yes!" So he growled in response before releasing Wakka's wrists upon reaching the other platform where soft soled gymnast shoes touched down onto the hard surface, and he watched as Wakka leapt from that swing to the other so they could each start from the beginning.

Of course when he touched down, he _did_ have to force himself to stand upright, though he did so successfully despite the slight wobble in his knees; He stood straight, proud, and even smirking lightly. Something that had Xaldin even more interested than he already was.

_Not only is he standing, but he's smiling. Anyone else should've doubled over in agony by now after such intense training. But he's perfectly calm, and composed._

_He could very well be the one.._

**-**o**O**o**-**

"_What are **you** doing here?"_

"_I, um, they sent me here.." _

"_Hey, Olette. Is this the one?" _

_The inquisitive girl was approached by her blond, spiky haired friend, and Sora's attention would be divided among the two. He knew he saw the girl from somewhere, but he had no recollection of **him**. _

"_Yeah. He's the one." _

"_He doesn't look so great."_

Confident that she was by herself, Olette sighed out loud and ran her palm against the blades of grass that lined Sunset Hill, too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice the presence besides her.

"Hey Olette.." The teen sat besides her, and though his eyes remained fixed out across the glittery surface of the far off ocean, his attention was still on his forlorn friend. "You skipped class today."

"Hayner.." She forced a smile, one that seemingly portrayed a whole other side than what had initially been seen, by Sora anyway. But be that as it may, she ignored his comment, verbally at least, and merely responded with a rise and fall of slender shoulders. "What are you doing out here?"

"Figured _you'd_ be here, duh." But he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes moving toward the path behind him that sloped downward, and around the hill. "Pence isn't here?"

"No. He said he didn't want to come." She replied indifferently, her thoughts drifting to their friend and pondering briefly over his displayed reluctance of their dream. She was a bit peeved with him, so his absence wasn't exactly cared about. But Hayner seemed a bit more concerned.

"How come?"

"I don't know.."

Nothing more was said on the matter, when Olette admitted not knowing the reason for their missing friend, so Hayner quickly jumped to the other topic currently on his mind.

"Tomorrow's it, yeah?"

"Yep."

"You nervous?" He inquired curiously, even if he knew his friends well enough, especially her. He knew that dull look in her eyes and the ever so slight frown that curled lightly glossed lips.

"No." But she'd lie anyway, and her voice hid it well enough. She'd even go so far as to smile that sweet smile anyway, a few loose strands of brown that had strayed from their braids, on either side of her head, tucked behind her ear. "I've worked hard enough. I deserve to do well."

Hayner nodded in agreement, and as he draped his arms over his knees, he tilted his head thoughtfully.

"That Sora is something, huh?" He knew he'd strike a chord in her, and he did. She didn't frown right away, but she did seem to tense some, and he noted as her fingers tightly clenched around a few blades of grass. Still, he continued. "I talked to him today. He's actually pretty cool, despite what the others say about him."

"He shouldn't be here." She replied surprisingly gentle. The mention of him_ did _have her annoyed, but she bit back the aggravation, settling her anger with a sigh before she spoke. "How could someone like him possibly have earned a leading role in their productions? How could he have won a national festival? He's a beginner, he isn't even in that necessary, physical shape. It's not fair."

"So what? I'll admit, it's a little weird, and I know how you feel. I guess I feel that way too. But it isn't as if he brags about it. You should try to get to know him a little more. Quit feeling so threatened just because you had to work harder. You'll succeed when you're supposed to, and he'll succeed when he's supposed to. It shouldn't matter to you how he got there. Worry about you."

Olette barely pouted; she knew her friend was right. Still, just because he was right, it didn't exactly mean she'd give in and listen. Her eyes turned toward the pastel sky, and she let out a thoughtful "hm" but that was all.

And when he saw he was getting no response, he shrugged and continued with the third and final thought on his mind.

"Well, in any case, Xaldin wouldn't tell me anything. But I got some information that I think you'd be interested in."

At that, her eyes returned to her friend, reflecting that certain interest indeed.

"I'm listening.."

* * *

As innocent, and adorable as she could be, Riku knew for certain that he just very well have murdered his best friend if she didn't shut up within the near future.

"You need to tell him how much you missed him when he gets back!" Namine chimed with hands excitedly clapped together, not too loud of course, since Leon was trying to talk on the phone while the two of them crowded the small office.

Still, Riku grunted a response and kept his eyes fixated on the floor without offering anything else verbally, though this seemed to aggravate the girl, who only reiterated her thoughts with a greatly stronger tone.

"This charade has gone on long enough. I know you don't like feeling _dependent_, but you're really not. It's love!"

"Will you cut it out? I am _not_ dependent, and I never thought I _was _dependent _or_ reliant on Sora."

At his response, Namine pouted and slumped in her chair besides him, swirling lightly on the base just so she could face him.

"You and him have been through some pretty nightmarish stuff. How could you _not_ rely on each other to get through it?"

"Don't think like that. I'm not as weak as Sora is and I'm not as haunted by what happened as he is."

"That's sort of mean to say.." Namine rebutted, but Riku withdrew with a "hmph", slouching in his own chair with his hands idly folded in his lap.

"It wasn't meant to be mean. It's the truth. Sora is dependent and reliant on _me_, not the other way around."

"Cocky– " She started, but paused as soon as she noticed Riku's interest suddenly perk, and his eyes wandered over to Leon once he heard him mention Sora's name.

"Over exerting himself? God, Xaldin. I told you that you can't keep doing that to these kids.."

Both teens leaned over the desk then in order to gain a clearer sound from Leon as well as the one he was speaking to at the other end of the phone.

"_You know I can't help it. It's amazing to see what they come up with when put under amazing pressure. I did the same thing with Riku and he pulled through it. I know for sure that Sora will too, even better than Riku ever did it seems."_

When they both heard this, they relaxed back into place, though Namine giggled as she watched Riku's face fall, and he looked angrily off to the side.

"Sounds like Sora's doing just fine _without _you." Namine pointed out much to Riku's aggravation, and he tried to tune her out to listen to the rest of Leon's conversation.

"Yeah I can't believe he's doing that either. But at least he's getting better you say. Just please don't fail him. I'd hate to see how Riku would be without him for another seven months. Good. Yeah we'll be waiting for him next month. Okay, thanks."

The receiver was set down gently, and when Leon looked up, he was met with both pairs of curious eyes.

Arching a brow himself, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?"

"What'd he say?" Riku asked, sounding surprisingly eager for someone who was _supposed _to be apathetic.

"He said he assigned Sora's final project for him."

There was a pause after that, and both teens tried not to allow features to twist in an aggravated scowl and Leon's apparent deliberate pause in his sharing of the information.

"Yeah, and?" But Namine was the first to crack of course, and her own aggravation had Leon gently snickering.

"So Xaldin gave him the task of scoring higher than this girl that's been giving him problems. Only, he has to beat her at something she's been doing since she was young, and he'd never done before in his life.

"Which is?" Riku added curiously.

"Ice skating."

There was a lingering silence that washed over the trio; Leon was calm and collected, but the other two weren't exactly sure what to make of such, until Namine burst out laughing that is. Riku remained stoic, and yet, even slightly horrified.

"That's awesome! And he's getting better?" She asked excitedly, a question to which Leon nodded.

"So says Xaldin."

Palms flattened against the desk in a suddenly excited frenzy as Namine pushed herself from her seat, her enthusiasm startling the two males surrounding her.

"That's it! That's perfect!"

"What? What's perfect?" Riku replied curiously, though her attention remained excitedly on Leon.

"Our new show! It'll be on ice! Sora's already got enough practice, right? He can teach Riku and we can use it in the show!"

Leon "hmmed" thoughtfully; Fingers lacing among each other as his chin came to rest against his joined hands. The thought seemed promising, so he affirmed to himself, as long as the two could manage the basics of such a sport since the whole thing didn't necessarily need to be _entirely _on ice, but Riku seemed strongly opposed to her idea, entirely.

"What? No way!"

"Why not?" Namine's expression instantly softened into a sad pout at his blatant refusal, but no sooner after did she smirk knowingly, and then coyly leaned over until her face was inches from his, getting herself close enough so that Riku drew back in both aggravation as well as confusion, but regardless he wouldn't answer right away; he merely scowled in return.

"Oh I know.." she started with a small sneer. "_Riight_, I almost forgot. You never ice skated in your life! Which means that Sora will out do you, and you can't have that, right Riku? Or worse! You ahte the fact that he'd have to show you have to!"

"W-what? There's no way. No. It doesn't matter. I'd just need a time or two to get the hang of it, and I'd be better than him! And I _definitely_ wouldn't need _him_ to show me how." He asserted confidently, which in turn gave Namine back that enthusiasm.

"So you'll agree to it then!" She flung her arms around his neck in a quick hug before hastily drawing back and anxiously excusing herself before darting out the door to Leon's office. "I gotta go find Kairi! We'll have this story done by tomorrow!"

The other two listened to the soft patter of sneakers on the cold tile until Namine was clearly out of that hallway, and only when there was silence once more did Riku turn to address his brother pleadingly, though Leon only returned his look with a small smirk.

"You really don't think you can do it?" He asked, and Riku instantly frowned, quickly masking that previous depseration.

"Of course I can..."

"You don't sound like your normal confident self. My oh my, what is it that _he_ does to you?"

Riku turned away after taking a sudden interest in a spot on the floor, and he tried to dismiss the thought that Leon was right. But every time he brushed it from his mind, the question always came back.

_What **does** he do to me?_

* * *

_The lack of emails don't matter. I know he misses me. He said in his letter with my necklace he'd be waiting. He **has** to miss _me..

Sora's thoughts were gnawing at him, even as he glided into a spin; A single knee was bent backwards just barely, his shin angled to the ice and for the moment, his body was rigid, which enabled the faster spinning. Eventually, and ever so gently, he'd gradually allow his back to bend, his eyes tightly closing to fight against the natural dizziness. Despite all his practicing, that was something he found difficult to overcome, and thus he had a certain level of respect for his rival, considering he had to fight hard to continue after pulling such a required move with his world temporarily spinning at high speed afterwards. He'd avoid it if only he could.

When his back was bent as far as he'd allow it to go, he lifted an arm over his head, again fighting against the force as he struggled to keep the limb in position while his other one curled opposite the one above his head, and that arm too he strained to keep against his stomach.

It was a wonder to him that he had gotten so flexible over the last year and a half, and even so, such positions still left him a little sore. But regardless he knew he had to do this. He was so close to mastering this skill and thus he was really starting to believe that he had the ability to defeat Olette!

_And I'm not going to disappoint Riku. Namine made me his partner and I'm going to be the best partner I can be for him!_

After he had gradually straightened from his layback, his skates carrying him in that crescent path, he immediately launched himself into a jump.

But it was foolish to have attempted that when a)his surroundings were still spinning and b)he felt himself growing weaker in response to the endless hours of repetitive practice, and when he touched down on a single foot, his knee nearly gave out. He managed to steady himself, but not without wobbling, and struggling to maintain a perfect balance.

Gritting his teeth against the slight ache in sore limbs, he turned slightly in order to stop after having brought that lifted leg back down for support, but it was then that his legs finally _did _give out on him.

He stumbled and his small body toppled to his side, the force carrying him until he smashed his shoulder and a bit of his forehead when he tilted his chin to avoid smashing his face, into the wall which broke his skid.

"Sora!"

After having watched him all the while, Wakka quickly bolted through the door to the rink and slid his way over on his own training shoes, slipping all the while, but keeping his balance for the most part.

"Ugh, huh?" Pushing himself up with hands to the cold ice, Sora groaned lightly as he flipped onto his back and then pushed himself up into a sitting position, back to the wall, knees bent, hands along side of him and panting all the while.

"Sora, this is crazy, ya?. You're training all day and then you come here? You gotta tell Xaldin you can't do this. You'll kill yourself, ya!" Sora's roommate had started to assist him when the boy batted his helping hands away.

"No! I can do this! I know I can. I just need to perfect this routine, and it'll be better than Olette's! You'll see!" After having shrugged off Wakka's help, Sora struggled to his feet, and his friend followed, offering his arms should Sora stumble again, but he didn't. "I appreciate you being here like this, Wakka. But I can do this..So please.."

A little defeated, but admiring of Sora's determination, Wakka nodded solemnly.

"But how much more can you do for this? You're already really good, ya."

Sora's face tensed as he racked his own mind, but truthfully, that was the question he had troubling answering himself. He didn't know what he could've done to have made this different than Olette's routine, _better_.

"I don't know. There's something– missing." Blue eyes turned upwards to the high domed ceiling, and he noticed the beams making up the ceiling's support.

"_Feel free to be creative."_

Sora suddenly sparked with realization, and his face instantly lit up.

"I know!" He looked back to his friend with a new glint in those bright eyes, and Wakka regarded him curiously. "Will you help me, Wakka?"

An inquisitive look still lingered in his roommate's eyes, but in the end Wakka grinned and offered a reassuring nod.

"I'll help in any way I can, ya."

* * *

Riku didn't have much of an appetite lately. He prodded his lunch with his fork idly while the rest of them chattered around him. The banter mainly composed of Namine and Kairi's excitement about the new story they were in the process of constructing, and how awesome it was going to be given the ice skating aspects of it.

"Ice skating huh? Riku, you think you can handle that?" Asked Roxas, but before he could answer, Namine was already whispering something that had him snickering.

"What?" Riku snapped, and Roxas grinned coyly.

"Don't worry, Riku. I'm sure Sora won't be _that_ great at it to the point where _you_ look like an idiot."

The tone of his blond haired friend was clearly joking, but regardless Riku seethed at the mockery, and rather then snap at his best friend, he merely took his tray and stood, silently excusing himself when he left them all there at the table just to gawk after him as he left.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd get _that_ mad.." Namine stated a little reluctantly.

Roxas watched him disappear behind the cafeteria's double doors after having discarded of the rest of his mostly uneaten lunch, and with a small grumble he stood to follow his friend.

"I'll go talk to him."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The more Riku tried to justify his aggravation, the more wrong he realized he was.

_He's my boyfriend. Why do I feel so threatened? I don't care any less about him. I just– _

"Hey Riku. I wouldn't have said that if I knew you were going to get so pissed.." Roxas' sudden voice pulled the teen back from his thoughts, and he cast his friend a look from his spot against a tree in the small courtyard behind that one particular building.

"Don't apologize. Namine's right. I guess I just can't stand the thought of Sora being better than me at something." Riku admitted, his hand seeking out a spot at the back of his head.

Roxas leaned against the same tree a little more to the side though, and he moved his eyes to the clear sky.

"Well, while that seems sort of stupid, I guess it doesn't seem very strange of you."

"Heh. Thanks.."

"But in any case, I could show you, you know."

Slightly confused, Riku actually pushed himself from his spot on the tree in order to turn to face his friend.

"Show me what?"

"How to skate."

Taken a back slightly, Riku scowled and the expression had a slight blush creeping across the face of his friend as he turned his head to look away.

"You know how to skate?" Riku questioned somewhat disbelieving and Roxas' slight embarrassment then turned to aggravation at the slightly mocking tone of his friend.

"Yeah. Twilight Town was pretty big for its skating. My mom taught me when I was little, and then as we grew up, my friends and I went to the rink a lot. I'm pretty good you know."

Riku scoffed at this, and looked away, idly scuffling his foot against the ground.

Even more annoyed at his reaction, Roxas huffed lightly and pushed himself off the tree.

"Fine. If you're not going to believe me, I withdraw my offer. Can't wait to see how stupid you look compared to him."

Feeling that fleeting sense of desperation, Riku quickly lashed out in order to catch his friend by the wrist before he got too far.

"Wait!" He pleaded, and Roxas paused, glancing knowingly over his shoulder.

"What Riku?"

"Just–_ how_ good are you?"

"Better than you'll ever be, and probably a lot better than Sora is now according to you guys."

Riku appeared to think for the moment, and truthfully he hated the idea of his best friend teaching him something as well, but with little choice, that is if he didn't want to appear inferior to _his_ boyfriend, he agreed with an apologetic tone. It was better to have his friend than to have Sora teaching him something anyway, in his own mind.

"Fine, then– please.." He started, and Roxas grinned triumphantly.

"I will." Came the happy reply as Roxas yanked his wrist from his friend's strong grasp. "We'll go to the rink in town tonight."

A small bit of relief washed over his face, and after Riku released Roxas' wrist, he actually stepped back a few feet in order to hide that look.

"Where would I be without you?" Though he did joke a bit, and Roxas smirked in response.

"Way lost apparently."

Riku returned the smirk while taking comfort in the fact that he _did_ feel a bit better.

"Yeah. Apparently."

* * *

Seven months drew on agonizingly slow for Sora as he struggled along a whole new road with new people and new problems, but it was all finally going to end soon. And hopefully he had what it took to graduate the program.

As mad as he was at Riku,. He wasn't sure he'd be able to go another seven months without seeing him again.

But the amount of time he was able to hang on for was gradually dwindling. The last two months had been devoted to nothing but grueling training for the final project that Xaldin had proposed, and on top of the fact that ice skating was a brand new trade, Sora was still equally as dedicated to his trapeze skills, which was where this whole mess had actually begun for him.

Both legs trembled a bit, and he shifted slightly, but every motion drew forth an unpleasant scratching from the blades of his ice skates against the bar of the trapeze, and he gritted his teeth against the sting of achy muscles. It didn't seem like a very difficult position to maintain, but to balance on the thin blades, with arms outstretched to either side rather than holding onto the wires, proved to be harder than he had previously anticipated, especially given that he was already beaten to exhaustion.

"It's been three hours, ya. Don't you think you've been up there long enough?"

But Sora wouldn't answer. Thin lips tightened over tightly clenched teeth while he laced his fingers tighter behind his back, after having pulled his arms inward. This motion caused the swing to rock a little, and he uttered a little whine while shifting in an attempt to straighten it back into place without falling.

"If I can't balance then this trick will never work!"

Wakka frowned, but he knew better than to argue. One thing he learned about the strange teen was that once he made up his mind, there was absolutely no changing it.

Sora was as stubborn as a brick was hard, and Wakka knew reason wouldn't get through to him.

"Argh, Fine. Run yourself into the ground then, ya!" He retorted, even though he knew he felt that pit of worry at the bottom of his stomach.

It may have only been a matter of a few months, but Wakka had grown exceptionally fond of the little teen, not that he'd let Sora know just _how_ fond. Not when he knew there was someone _else_ waiting for him.

"_Sora.._"

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Sora awoke in the middle of the night, he found arms tightly encircled around him, and he instantly felt cold and wet.

It would take him a few moments more to realize that he was drenched in sweat and breathing heavy with his roommate's arms comfortingly around him.

"Sora.." He breathed softly, and the younger teen tensed and pulled harshly to get away.

"W-what? Get off me! What do you think you're doing!"

Instant panic gripped him when he realized Wakka wasn't about to let go, and he released a small cry akin to a wounded yelp.

"You were screaming again, ya. You're gonna wake everybody up."

Sora's smaller body went limp in his friend's arms for the moment, blue eyes wide as saucers took a quick scan about the room, registering his surroundings before he realized that it had all been a dream, and Wakka was only trying to soothe him back to sleep, apparently like he'd _been_ doing.

Gradually, he started to recall all those scenes again. It was all a dream, and yet it wasn't.

He could still make out those cold, green eyes, along with a touch that he still felt like ice against his skin. He could practically feel the knife in his hands, and the blood on his face after he killed his own father. He could feel everything as if it'd all happened yesterday, and was _still_ happening, even when those evil beings were both long gone, and never coming back.

At least Riku wasn't a dream..

_Riku._

_Yeah too bad he hates me now._

Wakka regarded his friend curiously, especially when Sora was finally able to wrench himself free from his grasp. He had seemed to settle for the moment, although emotions flared no sooner after, as if just remembering a far off problem.

"The test! It's tomorrow!"

Though he found his friend's lapse of memory strange, even if he had just roused from a fitful sleep, he nodded uneasily.

"It's tomorrow, ya.." He offered, and Sora quickly lurched forward, pulling out of bed and making a lunge for the door.

"I gotta practice!" Came the yelp of a response, but just as his hand met with the door knob, he felt stronger arms wrapping around his waist just to pull him back.

"No way, Sora. You've done all you can do. Now you need to sleep. You haven't been sleeping well as it is, ya!"

Sora knew he was right, but upon waking, he couldn't deny the sense of hopelessness that had hit him like a ton of bricks. It was as if the realization was_ just _dawning on him, despite the intensity with which he'd trained himself.

His unconscious thoughts haunting him in his dreams definitely weren't helpful on top of his current stress, which included Riku's not answering any of his letters, all seven months of having been away.

After a few more moments of struggling, he stopped, and Wakka withdrew, which in turn had Sora slumping to his knees with a tired, defeated sigh.

"What was I thinking!" he groaned, a hand sliding up to his head as if to fend off the throb that had just started. "There's no way I can do this. I'm gonna fail.."

_I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fall, and he's not going to be here to catch me this time.._

With this thought in the back of his mind, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go back to sleep that night.

* * *

**ending author's notes**: I hope Olette seems fairly more IC now. The way I interpret her: studious bookworm, works hard for good grades (again, wants to do homework over the _summer_), therefore, seems like the type to be annoyed if a slacker comes along and does better. Makes sense to me :D

Male ice skating isn't gay...-shifty eyes!- My Roxas knows how to ice skate -pokes him- and he's not gay..well..Not in this fic anyway. I know who he's _really_ meant to be with :P But be that as it may, I'm an equally big RoxasNamine fan..and I thought it fit better in this fic. Sorry all you Akuroku fans! Just know i'm still on your side too xD -heartheartheart-

someone on youtube has started posting episodes of Kaleido Star: New Wings ! Including the episode with the ice skating that has inspired this story, along with my own minor experiences!

If you go to youtube, and type "Kaleido Star Ice Skating" in the search, it'll bring up all three parts of the episode. There are no season spoilers, and it's a really pretty, fun episode. I recommend it immensely. Plus, somewhere in the episode shows a picture of the training contraption used to train skaters in jumping, so again if I had issues describing it in the beginning of this chapter, you can get a better picture there XD

Sorry again for the wait. Hope I'm loved regardless ;.; since all you readers are :)


	44. humorous interlude: riku's little secret

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s/**_**O**ne **M**ore **N**ight_

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**note**:

**in-ter-lude**: _An entertainment between the acts of a play_. ( one of the definitions anyway ;) )

like the first interlude in the first OGW, this is a short little snippet, like a side story, but UNLIKE the first interlude, it shall have a bit of an impact on future events. Just a tiny chapter to get out because I feel bad that i'll be studying for a bit instead of writing. ;) I have most of the next chapter done too. So maybe it'll be out sooner than anticipated. We'll see. Either way..This was amusing to write, and hopefully it's enjoyed.

Just _what_ does Riku do when he gets annoyed? ;D

* * *

**a** **h**_um_o**r**_o_u**sly cute** _in_t_e_rl**u**d**_e_**:-

riku's little secret

* * *

Namine ran through the hallways, giggling insanely with one of the photos ripped free from its safe book home clutched in her grasp.

A few random cast members had shot her strange glances, but she paid them no mind as she darted past them, rounded the corner, nearly slipping in her sandles, obviously not meant for such fast running, and burst through the double doors to one of those public practice rooms.

It was bigger than hers or Rikus ( which had once been Sephiroth's before the "accident" ) and with much more space. But there were no swings here. Mainly trampolines of various sizes, mats, and balance beams, which was where Roxas stood along side and assisting Kairi to walk across it, all in good fun while her two other friends bounced happily upon one of those bigger trampolines, along with the happy-go-lucky Selphie.

Upon Namine's arrival though, everyone looked up, and after first mistaking her utter amusement for something seriously wrong ( considering her intense laughing and running had her breathing heavily ) Roxas had been the first to rush over, though the others followed earnestly.

"What's up, Namine?" Roxas questioned concernedly, and the photo was thrust into his hands.

"I knew it was around here! I'm so happy I found it!" She laughed excitedly, even as Roxas' face twisted into a look of horrified disgust for barely a moment as he beheld the sight, before then snorting a rather mocking laugh.

"You're..terrible.."

By then the others had all crowded around the two, eager to see just what had Namine so excited, and once they _had_ gotten a glimpse of it, no one could bite back their laughter.

"Come on guys!" Roxas interjected, though he was trying hard not to jump on the bandwagon so to say, and laugh as well. "It's not fair when he isn't even here to defend himself.."

"But.." Kairi had started, gasping between her laughter. "It's so _pink_.."

Namine had tried to grab back the photo, but Roxas had snatched it out of her arms length anyway, raising it higher above his head.

"No way. I'm going to go tell him that you're all mocking him behind his back."

There was an automatic groan of disapproval among the group at that news.

"Aw, don't be a pussy." Tidus remarked.

But Roxas only grinned wider as he moved toward the door, waving the photo tauntingly before disappearing without another word.

Another wave of disapproval sounded at the lack of deliciously evil possibilities but Namine cheerily giggled, her hands clapped together excitedly as she announced the ingenious method in which she'd save the day.

"Don't worry guys. I already scanned it and posted it on the website!"

**-**o**O**o**-**

Ice skating lessons didn't exactly go according to plan. Riku took one look at how good Roxas was, and in a sense– he chickened out.

"_Forget it.." _He had said, and utterly defeated, he retreated back to the dorms. There was just _no_ way he was succumbing to the embarrassment at having to be shown things from someone, not his boyfriend, not his best friend.

Since that night, he'd been fairly depressed. How could he have not been? His boyfriend probably hated him by then, and rightfully so. He was a jerk.

"And after all that had happened.."

So why couldn't he just swallow his pride?

Sighing, he leaned back against the pillows supporting his back, his arms clutching something large and soft, and he propped his chin atop of it.

But with the television blaring fairly loudly, and with his mind already elsewhere, he hadn't even noticed the knocking at his door, nor did he realize that he hadn't exactly locked it as he thought he had.

But before Roxas entered uninvited, he had pressed his ear to the wood when he heard a strange, yet slightly familiar music.

"_Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire"_

"Is he..watching Disney movies?"

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_

That was when he burst in, and also when he saw _it._

Riku, huddled up against the back of his bed, watching Disney movies, and clutching a rather large stuffed dragon.

He noticed the blond right away, who stood in his doorway just gawking, and when realization hit him, Riku quickly moved to stuff the large plushie beneath his bed before diving for the remote afterwards, and quickly hitting the pause button.

"Damn it, Roxas! It's called knocking!"

"Were you watching...Mulan?"

"No."

"Come on! That was definitely that song..uh...gods..I can't remember the name.."

"I'll make a man out of you."

"Hah! So you were watching it!"

"...No. I just have a good memory.."

Riku still insisted on fighting, and Roxas grinned widely while scratching awkwardly at the back of his head, the photo stolen from Namine stuffed into his pocket for the meantime.

And as Riku turned his head off to the side, Roxas made a lunge, darting for the side of his bed where he had seen the older one stuff that plushie.

Luckily for him, it took Riku a moment to see where he was aiming, and by the time a larger hand grabbed onto the back collar of Roxas' t-shirt, he was already withdrawing the hidden item when Riku yanked him up.

"So you_ weren't_ watching Mulan, and you weren't cuddling this– adorable Mushu plushie?"

Roxas sneered lightly while idly poking at one of the widely grinning dragon's beady little black marble eyes.

But as he did so, Riku grumbled and reached out to steal it back.

"Fine. So what if I was?" He stated defensively, and Roxas laughed, clearly amused that he was blatantly serious about the whole thing.

"So that means.." He started, though he paused for dramatic effect. "Leon never made you watch those movies with Namine when you were younger. You actually watched them on your own! I bet it was your idea too!"

Riku visibly grimaced, though it was more like an inaudible growl when his lips pulled back to bare tightly clenched teeth.

"Aww. It's no big deal. It's cool that your in touch with your soft side, I think.." Roxas tried as best as possible to keep a straight face with _that_ one. "Does Sora know?"

"No. And it's going to stay that way if you value your existence in this world."

Hands shot up in defense, but he grinned just the same.

"Of course..But..where'd you even _get_ that stuffed animal anyway?"

But the fierce glare from his older friend showed how unwilling he was to share _that _much with him, and given the torment he had already suffered, Roxas relented, even if he was still snickering.

Taking a seat on Riku's bed a little ways off, he fingered his pocket where the photograph sat and decided that it was probably a good idea if he kept it a secret for now.

It seemed like Riku already had enough on his mind, what with Sora and all, and the fact that he was a closet Disney movie dork.

Besides, the current scene had instilled in him the greatest idea anyway, and should Leon approve, Riku would have something _else_ to be concerned about.

So naturally he didn't need to know that there was that old picture of him in one of Namine's old pink, gown costumes circulating throughout the establishment!

And, unbeknownst to both Roxas and Riku, that same picture was about to be circulating beyond the place as well, given other's computer skills.

* * *

**disclaimer**: Mulan copyright to Disney yah :P

stay tuned for the next chapter! it shall be grand, I promise, considering Sora comes home! But I shouldn't have said that..I guess it's all obvious how he's going to do on his test now..or is it:D ANYWAY..

Drop me some feeeeeedback :D -heartheartheart-


	45. like a shooting star

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

I'm so glad the interlude was so enjoyed xD Yes, Riku is a dork in this fic. And he's about to be a jerk in this chapter..But then again Sora might be jerky too. I don't know. We'll see! Either way, -gets her suit of armour ready- I'm very nervous for the reactions to this chapter. But alas..we shall see, yes:3 I must say, I spent more time than I wanted to, and I apologize to those I.Ming me on AOL and MSN waiting patiently for my slowness.

Secondly, I also apologize for not responding to all your reviews ( as always ) I'll try harder this time, but..eh.with midterms and everything...you know..

I also wanted to address a few questions, just so people aren't wondering.

Demyx will be back, as will Tidus. Probably not in gigantic roles..But I'll see what I can do. Never mentioned Demyx having a boyfriend at the orphanage though, so I was a little baffled when I read that review. Still, it gave me a grand idea. I'll see if I can incorporate Zexion in the near future. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I've split this story into three parts, and anything regarding pairings can occur from here to the end of part three ;P ( don't ask me about part three yet! There are plenty of subtle hints in this chapter for you all to form your own theories. )

anyway, on that note. Thank you for all the support, AS ALWAYS. And enjoy this long, enjoyable chapter. Sora gets all cool with his skating XD

* * *

**_O_**ne **_M_**ore **_N_**ight

-3-

like a shooting star

_"where were you to hold my hand through the things that we had planned?_

_yes, i need you by my side when things go crazy._

_i just need to know you care, garuntee that you'll be there_

_when i wake up in the night will you be my guiding light?"_

_-Bang!_

* * *

"_You– did that? How could you?"_

"_I had no choice. She made me promise, and I had to find a way to keep it from getting out." _

"_But– someone died because of that. They died because of you.."_

"_You don't think I know that?" _

Leon sat back in his chair, musing over how Cloud reacted over what he had revealed. In actuality, hearing himself retell it after all these years, Leon realized it hadn't sounded as stupid as he initially thought. Perhaps he had merely tricked himself into believing it was stupid, secretly, in order to spare himself the guilt that kept him up at night.

A knock on his door tore him from his morbid thoughts, thankfully so, and he rubbed his hand against his forehead in an attempt to dispel the ache that gathered from the onslaught of unwanted memories.

"Come in" He sighed, and the door creaked open, revealing a mop of blond hair and shy blue eyes. "Eh? Oh, hey there Roxas. Come on in.." Only when he repeated himself did Roxas actually enter.

Leon motioned to the empty chair in front of his desk, and Roxas obliged albeit a bit timidly.

"You look thoughtful. What's on your mind?"

Roxas glanced off to the side for the moment, contemplating on revealing what he had discovered about Riku in order to aid his proposal. However he figured that would only land him with a very angry Riku, so in the end he decided against it.

"Well actually, I've been sorta worried about Namine.."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I have a good idea for us that could get Namine performing again. Maybe it'll bring back some of the people we lost when she got hurt..."

Leon propped his chin on one hand with his elbow against the top of his desk, though a brow arched inquisitively.

"I'm listening.."

**

* * *

**Sora had been struck with a sense of deja vu he noted as he sat staring at the light blue wall of his room, darkened by the shadows of late, late night, or even early morning. 

His comforter was half over his lap, small fists weighing the fabric to the bed between bowed legs. Teeth worried his lower lip for the moment that he recalled how important this day was; this was the day that would show if all that torture would pay off and yet, he felt increasingly worried.

But it was a worry that went beyond simple nervousness; something was missing. He had added a trick that he was sure no one else had ever thought of, practiced it until he could do it without even thinking, and over all just mastered it, yet he still felt _inferior_, and he knew he couldn't perform with the idea that Olette was definitely going to destroy him. He needed something else, something that would match her skill, rather than merely accentuate his own.

Comforter was discarded, and after a careful look was cast to Wakka to make sure he hadn't woken him up, Sora quietly slid over to his friend's computer and started it up.

A bit of hope swelled up within him as he signed on. Maybe this would be the day Riku wrote back?

The electronic voice hummed as it announced the presence of email, and Sora quickly set the volume to mute, again so as not to be a disturbance, and excitedly he brought up the mail screen.

Nothing.

He chided himself for expecting anything.

But it wasn't as if he was there to check his mail anyway. Brows furrowed in agitation as he brushed off the idea of how much he hated Riku right then, but with a sigh, the thoughts were buried, and he brought up the search screen, even though he didn't even know what he was looking for.

"Uh..ac-ro-bats.." He murmured to himself as he typed in the word, figuring _that_ would at least bring up a fair amount of websites. He was rather correct. It brought up 116,001 websites to be exact.

Out of habit, he clicked the very first one that popped up. It was simple enough, an old website with fancy lettering and graphics, advertising an old circus group. But the last update was years ago, so Sora surmised they were no longer in business.

"Guess they wouldn't mind if I borrowed one of their things then.." He mused to himself upon catching sight of something fairly interesting. He clicked the link that read "_The Unnamed Maneuver_" but strangely enough, when the page finished loading, all that was there was a diagram and a quote besides it.

"_It is impossible to become a star without hating or being hated. Jealousy and hatred is our biggest obstacle."_

He reread the quote, regarding it with utmost confusion, but in the end, more interest was taken in the diagram of a body holding a particularly pretty pose. There were a few notes around the arms and legs, and he made careful note of them, eager to somehow work this out. But then that question still remained. How was he supposed to incorporate _this_ into skating?

One last glance was taken to the quote, and the name beneath it, which he also committed to memory.

"Mayonaka Ranpu..That name.." He sat back in his chair, arms crossed and a thoughtful look upon his face. "Why doe it seem so...familiar.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

By the time the sun had barely risen, Sora's nerves were somewhat settled. Of course, then by the time he reached the school's rink, fear and anxiety and doubt once more had attacked him, and left with him that undeniable shake that coursed up his small body, where he noticed it in his trembling hand.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. You'll be great, ya." Wakka tried to reassure him, but the youth wasn't easily reassured, especially watching Olette in all her skilled skating glory.

She had chosen a slow song, the ballet suite from Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake_ to be exact, the perfect song to emphasize the grace and fluidity with which her body moved.

The others watched through the glass surrounding the rink, however many of them seemed incredibly uninterested. Even Hayner looked a bit bored, so Xaldin noted as he marked things down on the clipboard in his grasp.

In fact, the only one that didn't seem so– not captivated by the girl's performance was probably Sora, who stood by his friend with arms wrapped around himself in order to fend off both the chill from the rink, and the anxiousness which he felt.

"I can't do this.." he murmured, in response to the whispers he heard behind his head.

"_He's up next I think." _

"_He never skated a day in his life before he came here. This should be interesting."_

"Oh don't listen to them, ya. They're just jealous.." Wakka huffed, gripping the cable that seemed to stretch up to the ceiling in order to make sure he didn't drop it in the middle of Olette's routine.

Temporarily comforted by his words, Sora looked out across the ice, and was utterly dismayed to find that she had finished without so much as a slip.

_There's no way in hell I'll be able to do it like her..No way.._

Her peers applauded, but the praise seemed forced. A few awkward claps preceded Xaldin's booming voice, drawing Sora nervously to the ice.

As with the others, Xaldin allowed him a few moments to warm up, but he spent the time shaking more so than actually skating. Wakka had slowly released his grip on the cable, just enough to lower what he was holding down to the ice, and once done, Sora idly glided in a circle around it.

He eyed the bar on the ice nervously, and shifted his weight from one skate to the other while trying to settle his nerves. There was no reason this trick wasn't going to work after having done it time and time again in practice until he could practically do it perfectly, _blind_. It shouldn't have made that much of a difference that people were watching.

Lots of people..

People that actually hated him..

Eyes widened slightly as if with that sudden realization, but when he took a glance around him, he'd also realize that every emergency exit was blocked. There was no way out of the rink, lest he want to look like a pathetic quitter, and apparently, his routine had been the talked about thing for the last few months. There really was no turning back.

He looked to Xaldin, who nodded, giving him the go-ahead, and Sora finally swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he glided to a stop in the center of the rink, poised and ready in front of that strangely placed bar. A single leg had stretched out in front of him; his hand gripping one of those cables. He tilted his chin inward and off to the side, eyes scanning over a bit of that ice before they closed and he breathed out a deeply held sigh just as his music started playing.

And as the youth started skating, someone else was struggling as well, but with more on his plate than simply learning how to skate.

When Riku swallowed his pride long enough to allow Roxas to coach him, he really _did _catch on relatively fast. But he still wasn't as good as his blond haired friend, who proved to be just as talented as he claimed.

"You aren't angled enough! You can't turn without angling!" Roxas turned on his skate, and glided backwards in order to watch as Riku struggled to balance on his own skates let alone keep up with the younger teen's speed.

"Argh..I'm trying!"

Bit of a smirk crossed the blonds face as he shifted again, one leg slightly lifted in front of him, but as he turned on the one pressed into the ice, he brought that lifted skate behind him.

"You can go cuddle your mushu plushie as soon as you land one perfect jump" He sneered to himself, and Riku had to resist the urge to tackle his snide friend to the ice with that comment.

His eyes closed for the moment, and he breathed a sigh before shifting himself, turning as he practiced so he was skating backwards just as Roxas glided to a stop a little ways off in order to watch.

"Come on, Riku! Sora's probably taking and passing his test by now, and you still can't even land the simplest, easiest jumps!"

Of all the things to say– Riku frowned deeply, but the aggravation only fueled his speed as he crouched, knees slightly bent as he prepped for that jump, and when he finally did leave the ice with the assistance of the pick of his own skate, he really couldn't focus on anything else but his long since missing friend, and how much he was going to be better than him.

Meanwhile, similar thoughts dominated the youth's as he carried out his test on the other end of the spectrum, only, he dwelled more about how much he missed Riku, and how hurt he was that he didn't seem to care about how he'd been the last seven months. They hadn't exactly been the easiest months after all.

However, as he touched down from his first jump of the test, he'd find that it was perfectly executed, and a wide, beaming "I-can-do-this!" expression graced that angelic face as he glided backwards upon a single skate.

By that time, the crowd had seemed beyond interested as well, and they clapped along in sync with the fast beat music he had chosen, thus creating a rather distinct rhythm that aided him as he skated, and at the same time, filled him with that sense of accomplishment so far. They were really liking him!

Every so often one of those skates would leave the ground, and while still moving, he'd rotate on the single blade still gliding across the smooth surface, a single turn drawing an excited cheer from the applauding crowd.

Hayner elbowed his friend in the side, but Olette was too stubborn to actually watch.

"Come on, look! Those twizzles were really smooth"

But she wouldn't look. Her arms remained firmly set across her chest, and she stared at the wall ahead of her.

"This music isn't meant for ice skating.." Was all she'd say, but Hayner rolled his eyes anyway.

"Come on. They played it all the time at the rink back home, remember? Roxas likes this song.."

Though she did have a point; had this been any sort of professional competition, songs that weren't strictly instrumental would not have been allowed. But since this wasn't such a competition, the students were allowed to select whatever music they wanted, providing, of course, they could find a way to skate to it, and Sora seemed to be managing just fine.

But somewhere in the middle of his routine, he _did_ regret choosing it. After all, it did remind him of _him_, but in the end, he realized that wasn't a good thing when trying to focus on an important matter at hand.

And finally, midway through his test, he knew it was time for his improvisation. A glance was cast over to Wakka to make sure he was in place, and all was ready; he gripped the strong cable in both hands.

Then, with all the grace of a hockey player, which was the equivalent of no grace at all, Sora strained his legs in order to gain speed and Xaldin sneered at this display.

"This isn't speed skating!" He grumbled, but Sora cast him a grin and flashed a peace sign before returning to his task. His speed never faltered.

And when that bar came into his line of vision, and he came within a few inches of it, he crouched for a split second and instantly sprang up; his back arching with his motion so far back that his feet were lifted straight from the ice. But that was what he was aiming for after all.

One leg was lifted higher, followed by his other, and as his back arched as far as it would possibly go, he quickly straightened his torso, bringing his body back up quickly lest he wanted to smash face first into the ice, and the force with which he skated and jumped had him gaining quite a bit of height as he straightened, dropping his legs so that the blades of his skates were parallel with the ice.

He smirked to himself when phase one was completed, and phase two had begun once Wakka yanked hard on that cable, bringing the makeshift trapeze to life. It rose from the ice as the boy fell, and the two compromised in the middle; the blades of his skates settling atop that thin makeshift swing.

His knees had bent, but he quickly straightened himself once his hands caught hold of the wires extending upward toward that support beam in the ceiling, only to wrap around it, following a diagonal path to the ring around the rink where the onlookers sat, and more specifically, to Wakka who gripped the cable tightly, strong arms straining but barely to hold the skinny mass up.

Meanwhile, the others gawked, including Olette by then, given the strange stunt that none of them had seen before. Even Xaldin couldn't hide his surprise, and beady eyes widened slightly as he gripped his clipboard.

"The hell.."

Beaming triumphantly, Sora bent his body, crouching in order to start the swing rocking, once, twice, and once it rocked high enough so that on its upswing, Sora was horizontally aligned with the ice, he leaned his body to once side forcefully, in order to get that swing to twist.

He pressed his weight with all his might to that one side, until the swing turned, curling so that the wires holding it up crossed, and with his body still leaned in that direction, the swing continued to turn, and when the wires twisted more than enough times, he let himself fall, just until his hands could wrap around the bar.

At that point, Wakka gritted his teeth and yanked hard in order to keep the swing steady, and high enough so that he was a considerable distance off from the ice.

Eventually when the wires had crossed enough, Sora relaxed his tense form, which in turn allowed the swing to start twirling back to its original position. However, he went spinning with it.

There was dizziness at first, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to fight against it. Couldn't lose his composure yet anyway, and at last as that swing spun fast on one of its high upswings, Sora let go.

Wide eyed, there was a few cries that uplifted from the crowds. A few of the girls thought he was going to hit that ice hard. But others knew better, and they cheered at the display.

As he spun upon releasing the swing, it mirrored any other jump any of those other skaters could pull off, and what was even more incredible was the fact that he landed it perfectly.

He touched down on his left skate, his right one lifted behind him and his arms outstretched while Wakka sighed aloud, and yanked hard on the newly emptied swing, drawing it up and out of the way. Only one more part to go and it would all be over.

As if that little spectacle wasn't enough, Sora opted for one final jump. But _this_ was going to be the one that would supposedly ensure his victory.

It started off as any other normal jump he had practiced those last few months but like with his trapeze routine, he was skating a bit faster than the norm, so naturally Xaldin was concerned when he shifted from skating forward to turning on one skate so he was gliding backwards, still at that top speed.

He had turned slightly, angling the blade and leaning his weight toward the back of his left skate to prepare himself for that jump. There was no assistance with the tip of his blade this time, so the jump he was aiming for was significantly harder, and when he finally lifted, his opposite leg was thrown around him in order to aid that takeoff.

Like any other of the jumps, he rotated; his body was kept rigid and his arms were tucked into his chest. Successfully, he landed the third final rotation to make the jump a triple, but as he came out of the spin, his back arched slightly, and he willed himself to stop in order to strike the pose he had studied in the diagram from earlier.

Xaldin recognized the stretch of skinny limbs almost instantly, and after the initial, horrified surprise, he growled lightly through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, Sora had nearly held the perfect pose; one arm was stretched up and out, slightly angled while the fingers of that hand relaxed, almost as if he were reaching for something.

The curve in his back was deepened a bit more, his chin tilted back while the leg opposite the raised arm stretched out behind the leg that remained straight and poised directly above the ice.

He held the pose for no more than one or two seconds and in that time he had failed to take into account two things; the impossibility of holding the pose against the force with which he spun and the force of gravity weighing down on small limbs _and_ the concentration necessary to maintain such a pretty pose given those impending circumstances.

Of course, the realization came all too late, and when he finally _did_ realize it, he had already lost all momentum, and focus, such to the extent that he dropped very sloppily.

Not only had he landed poorly, but his skate was so angled that the force he landed with caused that blade to finally tip all the way, and in an attempt to keep straight, he felt the effects like fire straight up his spine. Needless to say, his slightly damaged ankle gave out from under him, and he stumbled to that one side, his shoulder baring the brunt of the impact as it smashed into the ice.

But he bit back the yelp that threatened, and quickly went to fixing his error. His hand shot out, palm flat against the cold ice, and he shoved himself back to his feet despite the new throb in both his shoulder and his ankle. He may have been defeated, but one little fall wasn't going to ruin any minute ounce of pride he had left, especially since the routine was nearly over anyway.

The fall had only put him out of sync with the music a few seconds, so it wasn't horribly detrimental. Still, the pain his injured limbs made finishing off the routine a tad more difficult than it would've been, and when it all finally _did_ come to an end, he had finished with a small twizzle that he stopped when his lifted skate pressed into the ice in front of him, though as he ended, he seemed to lose the shine which he had started with.

However, no one seemed to mind the fact that he'd fallen, considering there was still an uprising of applause that sounded when the music died out as if he _hadn't_ fallen. It surprised him, to say the least, and the pose was finally dropped so he could glide over to the exit, his breathing uneasy and ragged, barely evening out as Wakka waited to catch him when he tripped on his weak ankle and stumbled into those waiting arms.

He lingered like that, despite the teens still cheering. Some patted him on the back in passing, girls mused over how cute he had _just_ become, and yet it all didn't matter to him.

"I failed.." He murmured and Wakka gently ushered him to his feet.

"No! You did great, ya!"

He clenched his eyes shut, knowing full well the conditions of his test, and knowing also that Olette had skated perfectly, without any errors while he, on the other hand, fell. He fell, _hard_.

His shoulder and ankle throbbed as a reminder, and when Xaldin called him over, he visibly winced at the slightly aggravated tone the elder had. But be that as it may, he drew back from his friend, and limped his way over to Xaldin, morbid as if approaching his death. The others looked on in both concern and excitement, considering they all knew the conditions of that test by then as well.

Xaldin let the boy suffer in silence for a moment as he marked things down on his clipboard, though as Sora glanced up at his face, he noticed that he was trying to keep his anger in check. A certain sense of dread had overcome the youth.

"That move..Where did you learn that pose?" He finally barked, causing Sora to jump.

"I-internet.."

Xaldin seemed to take interest in that fact, but his emotionless expression soon gave way to a fleeting look of hurt that was just as quickly dispelled before he moved on to a whole other topic.

"That jump was a salchow. I thought I made myself very clear when I stated that you weren't to perform anything other than what I showed you how to do. That jump was way above your level and there was no way you could've landed it. Your take-off was wrong, your form was in-"

"Okay! I get it. Sheesh, can you just get on with it already? I get it, I failed. Hurray, hurray. " Sora cut him off while a hand moved to his shoulder to fend off the throbbing ache, though his eyes moved off to the side so he didn't have to face him when he said_ it._

But he wouldn't say it, and at first, Xaldin only watched him for a moment, taking slight pleasure in that internal war raging before he poured proverbial salt into the wounds.

"You didn't score as high as her.." He started, noting when he visibly winced as if his words had a physical, stinging effect.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Came the bitter response, followed by a muttered "jerk"

Xaldin smirked before he went on.

"But I do believe it would be unjust of me to fail you given the circumstances."

Naturally, the only word Sora had heard was "fail" so of course he thought the worst, figured the worst anyway, until he was snapped out of his hopeless daze by the clearing of the elder's throat.

"I-I don't understand?" He asked, still somewhat uneasy given Xaldin's smirk.

"The conditions were that you would fail if you were to not perform at the level she was at. But watching you both, it has come to my attention that neither of you are better than the other like I initially thought."

"Uh..."

"Olette has technical perfection. You do not. You are far from it, in fact. However, you have something else that she lacks.."

Things were just starting to register, but he still bore a rather confused look; a hand scratched idly at his head.

"I don't get it. What do I have that she doesn't?"

Another small smirk, but this time Xaldin turned his back.

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, go back your bag. You'll be going home with everyone else."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Wakka stood outside the school with arms crossed and every three seconds glancing impatiently at his watch until Sora finally showed up.

After Xaldin told him he had passed, he'd been anxious to write a long, bragging email about his success to Riku, but in the end Wakka had convinced Sora to let him take him out for a congratulatory meal to celebrate that success, as well as their last night there together, instead.

When Sora had finally emerged from the building, Wakka couldn't help but grin slightly upon noticing the boy's attire, and the awkward look made Sora, who had already been slightly uneasy about it, instantly blush.

"What?"

But Wakka shook his head and paid no more attention to his clothing. Instead, his attention was fixed to the small hoop piercing the younger teen's belly. He prodded it lightly, causing Sora to tense and bat at the offending hand with a small growl.

"Quit it.."

"Eh? It looks good, ya.. What made you get it?" He asked curiously, though as he did, a hand to the small of Sora's back ushered him forwards and down the sidewalk that would take them into town.

Obliging, he moved forward, and for the moment a bit faster than Wakka was, merely in order to avoid that question. Smaller hands settled in front of him, one over the other, as he stared blankly ahead of him, lost in the memories of that little trinket until Wakka cleared his throat and brought him back from his thoughts, to reality.

"No where! I mean– nothing, okay? I just wanted to.."

Though he snapped his response as if Wakka had been constantly pestering him, and the teen withdrew with a slight wrinkle of his nose, a hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his head.

"Sorry, ya"

The guilt that Sora felt about exploding as he had was apparent, and he brushed a few shading bangs out of his eyes before turning an apologetic glance to the friend walking besides him.

"I'm sorry, Wakka. Just a little upset, I guess.."

"But why? You passed, you're going home.."

Sora wasn't sure, but he just may have caught a bit of reluctance in his friends tone as he tried to reassure him, but he brushed it off anyway, and Wakka seemed to as well.

"Anyway, come on. I'm starving! And there's this great place I want to try, ya"

Their hands locked and for a brief second Sora blushed as he watched their fingers intertwine. But the fleeting thoughts were quickly dismissed as Wakka pulled in the direction of that particular restaurant.

The evening was fairly young, so it wasn't too crowded, but the ones that did linger did cast the oddly attired boy strange looks, to the point where Sora couldn't help but burn slightly against their stares. Being with another boy as he was probably didn't help the situation, and he knew people were probably inwardly leering at him as they made their assumptions.

Be that as it may, the two were seated, and Sora shuffled as far as possible to the inside of the booth while Wakka remained standing, much to Sora's confusion.

"Eh? Aren't you going to sit?"

"Mhm. Just sit tight. There's something I gotta take care of first, ya."

He was anxious about being left alone there, but in the end he nodded, and Wakka flashed him a reassuring grin before leaving him there, idly sitting, fidgeting with the hem of his short shirt until a waiter came to take his drink order.

Wakka had only been gone a few minutes, but for Sora it seemed like an eternity as he idly sipped at his water, trying to ignore those familiar whispers as people passed.

He looked up when Wakka sat down, and although he tried to be quick, Sora noticed Wakka shove the little box he carried to his seat besides him.

"What's that?" Sora asked, but Wakka only shrugged.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with now, ya."

But his grin had Sora even more uneasy, and with palms pressed to the leather of the comfy booth seats, he shrugged himself and let his eyes wander off to the side, merely to mask that overwhelming curiosity that refused to stop nagging at him, even all through dinner.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The night was crisp and cool, and strangely bright, as it always was in Twilight Town. Sora marveled at the delicately colored sky as it sparkled against the perpetually setting sun.

"Wow.." He murmured, gazing out across the ocean from atop the famed Sunset Hill. "I've never seen anything so .. Amazing."

Wakka shifted uncomfortably when he heard that, since he could've rattled off something clearly more amazing than some lousy old sunset. But he didn't, and Sora appeared too oblivious to notice his friend's obvious discomfort.

"You know Sora. After tomorrow we may never see each other again, ya."

Sora's happy mood seemed to dampen momentarily, but in the end he merely smiled as genuinely as he could.

"I'll come visit. And you can come visit me. I'd really like you to see one of the shows I'm in.."

Wakka smiled and found himself musing over that adorable innocence, and how Sora was always so humble.

He could've very easily have said "my shows" but his choice of words portrayed someone who was very reserved about the innate talent he had.

People like that were rare in this industry, so Wakka noted.

The two sat in silence for the moment; the air was cooling, and the pastel colors provided a peaceful scene. Sora didn't remember when the last time he felt this calm was.

It might've been a time in Riku's arms, but he couldn't say he remembered that feeling after seven long months, especially seven long months away from him, and having not have even heard so much as a hello from him.

He must've appeared pensive, since Wakka verbally prodded.

"Whatchu thinkin' about, ya?"

Eyes rolled to his friend, and he flashed that trademark grin to show that everything was fine, but seven months was a great time to get to know a person. Sora recoiled a tad defeated when Wakka refused to believe him.

"I'm–" he started, attention shifting to the ground with a new and sudden interest in his shoes. "I'm scared."

"About going home?"

"Yeah.." He admitted, grinning sheepishly still. "He– he hasn't exactly been answering my letters you know. What if he hates me?" Sora glanced to his friend, and the look in those wide eyes had the elder teen practically melting where he sat.

"I don't think that's possible, ya."

Sora leaned back, resting his weight against his two hands pressed into the soft grass while casting the friend besides him another curious look after he settled.

"Eh? Why not? I think I can be sorta bratty, I wouldn't be surprised.."

But Wakka wasn't particularly interested Sora's question; his eyes were busy trailing over his tanned face, which was a bit darker against the sun. Blue eyes seemed like the only light and before he knew what he was doing, Wakka had leaned forward, leaned over him and pressed a simple and soft kiss to the younger boy's lips, involuntarily freezing him where he sat.

Those eyes widened for a moment, and they remained such; lips slightly parted in surprise as he slowly registered what had just occurred. Though he'd soon wish he hadn't since it instantly weighed on his heart.

"W-what was that?" He stuttered, and Wakka let out a little "heh" before turning once more to glance out at the sun.

"Sorry, ya. Just leaving you with something to remember me by.." He chuckled uneasily, as if a little baffled at his own actions. Fingers trailed through his hair awkwardly before they reached behind him just to withdraw that little box from earlier and he held it out for his younger friend.

Though still reeling, Sora took it, even if he couldn't brush the rather horrified look from his face.

"Heh, I guess I could've easily have just given that instead, ya"

* * *

He was at it again, so Roxas noted. Riku tried to make it seem like he had already gotten the hang of everything, and when he took off down the ice, Roxas hung back with Namine to watch with utter amusement. 

"He's going to crash again" He stated pointedly, and Namine nodded. "He refuses to believe that you can't just turn on ice skates. Despite what I've tried to explain, he keeps insisting it's the same thing as roller blading..."

As soon as he finished speaking, merely seconds later, the two were greeted with the sight, and the sound, of Riku crashing head on into the wall on the other side of the rink.

A few of the inhabitants chuckled idly, and by the timet the two others were skating over to assist him, he was already struggling to his feet, all the while trying to maintain his injured pride.

"I would bet any of you anything..that Sora said the same exact thing..that it's exactly like roller blading.."

Roxas was about to respond to that, but another voice had quickly beat him to it.

Though he had to strain slightly to be audible over the small, skating crowds.

"You're right. I did say that.."

The three of them all looked up in unison, and Namine had gone to squeal gleefully when she stopped herself at the sight of Sora's lack of smile. How unusual..

"Sora..."

"Riku." The younger teen returned emotionlessly, even if his expression portrayed otherwise.

Roxas and Namine both hung back as the elder teen glided over to the entrance of the rink, more out of obligation than anything else, even if he could safely say, in the back of his mind, that he was overjoyed to see him.

He'd changed, somewhat. His hair seemed to grow out a bit more, though it was still as unkempt as ever. Those two longer spikes extended outward, framing that angelic face and curling about his chin, maybe even a tad bit longer.

Riku resisted the urge to reach up and touch him, just to make sure he wasn't a dream, and when he did resist that urge, it was then he noted the attire.

"Your shirt– " Riku started, a little disbelieving, and Sora was instantly on the defense.

"Yeah? What about it?" He shot back, brows instantly furrowing as if Riku had already insulted him.

And it wasn't as if the short shirt wasn't bad enough, with its hem well above those denim shorts (which were also a bit too short for Sora to have been wearing in public, in Riku's opinion anyway, not that he'd say it or anything ) but what really had Riku's mind reeling was none other than that certain chain that hung loosely on those hips, the little sapphire dangling below his belly gleamed against tan skin. It matched his eyes..

"Eh, you actually bought your own?" Riku sidestepped Sora's defensive question, merely to prod at the new addition to his attire.

He couldn't actually believe that Sora would've willingly worn something that was a testament to the horrors they both had to endure.

Sora felt his face instantly heat up, and he looked off to the side in order to hide it, but he was too late and Riku regarded the faint red coloration that slid across his cheeks with curiosity.

"No, a friend bought it for me."

_What sort of friend would do that.._

Riku instantly frowned.

"Who?"

He hadn't bothered trying to not seem phased, and so the question did manage to obtain a rather edgy sort of snap to it which made Sora draw back with a scowl.

"None of your business. Just someone I met at school, if you have to know."

And before he could respond, Namine had jumped in between the two upon the potentially damaging conversation, her arms thrown affectionately around the younger teen's neck.

"Welcome back Sora! We missed you.."

Sora's aggravation seemed to be temporarily dispelled, and he returned Namine's hug with his arms around her small waist.

"Missed you too.." But when he drew back slightly, it was as if only then was he noticing where they were, and in response, an awkward sense of dread started at the pit of his stomach as he recalled his fairly botched routine on ice. "What..what are you all doing?"

"Teaching Riku how to skate so he can become your partner for the next show" Roxas declared with a snicker as he stepped up along side Namine.

A cautious sideways glance was taken to Riku and Sora noticed as he turned his head to one side, arms settled over his chest, a rather aggravated expression upon his face.

And Sora was a bit confused..

"Next show?"

"Well, we heard about your.. Ice skating experience, and we all thought it would be a great idea for our new show!"

"No, _You_ thought it would be a great idea.." Riku interjected suddenly, and Namine stifled the little giggle.

"Well still. It's different, and Riku's a fast learner.." She cast him a glare then after, and he "hmphed" and looked away, most likely to hide the fleeting horrified embarrassed look that probably crept across his face. "And you're pretty experienced by now, right?"

Sora blinked as Namine looked back to him, that smile so purely innocent that he honestly felt bad. Blue eyes blinked and took an interest in the floor for a moment, while small hands fiddled nervously with the hem of his short shirt.

"Well, uh..I don't think I could handle a show.."

"You're not going to have a choice, I don't think."

Sora turned his attention over to Roxas, who had glided over to join the group, though a brow arched questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"This one and Leon already told Cid. The sets being made. It'll take about three days until the ice is ready.." Riku added, motioning toward the still snickering Namine, who beamed quite triumphantly"

"Yep!"

"So we really have no choice, and in that case.. what do you say, Sora? Ready to be my partner and play another lead?" Riku murmured, casually stepping up to his shorter friend as he did, and Sora edged an unconscious step backwards, feeling almost threatened as he glared back up at those somewhat hardened eyes of green.

"I, er..I don't know if I can.."

And there were many reasons why he felt that way, one having been the obvious; he still wanted to rip that slightly smirking teen's head off. The other being the fact that, well, he really didn't think he'd be able to manage an entire show on ice skates, not to mention he was feeling that sense of guilt from a kiss that he hadn't even initiated..

Things just seemed to be getting better and better.

"You can always just _refuse _the role you know."

And to make things even greater, a new voice had sounded, though Sora froze up when he instantly recognized that female's contemptuous retort, even if, at that moment, she had tried to make herself sound sweetly innocent.

They all looked up, and Sora turned his eyes over his shoulder reluctantly.

"Olette!"

To all their surprise, Roxas would be the first to jump off the ice to greet her, and she was equally as eager, the two meeting in the middle with an affectionate friendly hug that had Namine inwardly seething.

And being the sweet girl that she was, Namine naturally wasn't the jealous type, nor was she the type to hold much of a grudge. But that girl..

Namine wasn't fond of girls like her, who blamed their failures on everyone else other than themselves. She thought her to be snobby, and stuck up, and was thankful when she didn't make the cut for the cast all those times.

Turns out this time was different.

"Hayner too?" Roxas asked excitedly.

"Yep! He's still moving into his dorm, but I wanted to come check out the rink. Didn't expect to find you here" She stated warmly, though her expression soon turned when she noted the others just sort of staring. "Or him either.."

Sora scowled, but before he could answer that, she was already moving past him, and over to an emotionless Riku.

"Hi! I've been waiting so long to meet you" She extended her hand, and Riku took it politely, but that was all that was said on his part, since he wasn't one for idle conversation, unless he was the one that had taken an intense interest in the other first.

And Sora was greatly dismayed by this, considering the interaction, though brief, had him tensing, and balling a fist at his side. No matter how angry he was with Riku, it still hurt to see her socialize with him.

But before he could even cut in, Olette was once again pressing the matter about their new performance, adding her input as if she'd _always_ been there.

"So anyway, Sora doesn't have enough experience on ice skates to play the lead in such a show on ice. But I do! I have experience on both the trapeze and I've been ice skating since I was four." She stated hopefully, as if winning Riku over would've made a difference anyway.

"You can't. Kairi and I have already written the part with Sora in mind.." It was Namine's turn to interject, and she moved between the other girl and Riku. "_He_ has to play it."

"Well he said himself he wasn't sure! How can you expect to put someone as unconfident as him out there?"

"She has a point, Nami.." Riku seized the opportunity to appear stronger than he was currently feeling, especially with Sora back and mere inches from him. He only felt weaker when that momentary look of hurt washed over Sora's face upon hearing him agree with Olette.

"I'm am not unconfident I can play that role!"

So naturally Riku was a bit surprised when he heard Sora speak up while forcing his way between Riku, and Namine, and Olette.

"And I will. And even if I couldn't, you'd be the last person I'd want to replace me!"

"Just because you know I'm better!" she instantly retorted, and by then, Roxas was the one to break it up, before that potential brawl got too out of hand.

"Alright, come on guys.."

"Yeah in your dreams!"

The two butted heads regardless however, while the other three looked on, and Roxas turned a rather beseeching eye toward Riku, who merely shrugged nonchalantly.

They argued on even after Namine visibly nudged Riku in the side.

"Do something!"

He sneered lightly, and obliged her, only that something was none other than merely moving past the bickering duo.

He stepped off the ice, ignoring the slight ache that lingered from being on skates for so long, and started for the locker room.

Though his absence did draw the attention of both of them, thus causing a brief pause in their argument as they looked up just in time to see him leave.

"Riku, wait!"

Olette abandoned the fight, leaving Sora behind to watch as she chased after _his_ boyfriend. The thought alone had him instantly seething, but it wasn't as if he was going to chase after him too. That would've looked just plain stupid, and he wasn't that desperate.

_...Twitch_

Or maybe he was, or he would be anyway.

Small fist balled and hung limply at his side as he looked away, knowing full well that he wasn't about to demean himself by chasing after the two of them. Still, he'd cast a glance back over his shoulder when he watched her trail after him like a lost puppy, and him barely acknowledging her.

_Well that's one plus, I guess._

But just as he thought this, Riku finally paused in his stride and actually turned to face her, and although he couldn't make out the words exchanged, Olette's excited smile was clearly visible.

That ominous premonition overtook Sora for a split second, before he felt Namine's hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sora. You're going to play that part."

But her words did little to ease his obvious tension.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora wouldn't see Riku the rest of that day, and because of such he was both hurt, as well as angry, to the point where neither Roxas, nor Namine could offer the proper support.

Despite the angry sting that still lingered in his slightly bruised ankle, he spent his evening wandering lonely down the hall, trailing the tips of his fingers idly against the wall.

Members of the cast would offer their friendly "welcome backs" in passing, and he would smile sweetly, accepting the offers graciously, but in the end, being at home wasn't all that great any more, so it seemed.

When he finally decided to take a stroll outside, he was thankful for the night time air, cool against flushed skin. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily and blinked hard against the city lights. Good to be home, yet not good..He wondered why things had to be so confusing sometimes.

Timid steps seemed to move him with a mind of their own, and he recognized later on that he hadn't been fully conscious of where exactly he was going until he finally willed himself to stop in front of the main stage, noting as the sign up front glowed a bright neon pink.

It was bigger than he remembered and that could've been because of being away from it all for so long. Still, truthfully, it actually was a bit bigger, given the extension they made to accommodate their new club.

Sora was also beyond content to see that the _Hell's Eternity _sign had been taken down, and the original _Glass Wings_ rebuilt, though the white lights normally lining the large tent following the entrance building were dull, signaling how the only thing currently open was none other than their new club.

He battled with himself for a moment, torn between checking it out and turning around. It seemed as if each time he took a step towards it, he felt– significantly colder, and fingers clenched, tightening against his palm as he tried to will away unwelcome sparks of memory. Strangely enough, he could still hear _their_ voices every time he so much as looked at that place.

"Ugh, I'm just being stupid.." He muttered aloud to no one in particular and so he strutted up to the front door with renewed confidence.

Confidence that shattered the moment his heart started to race for reasons unbeknownst to him. His chest tightened, and he found it getting a tad bit harder to breathe. It seemed like every time he tried to take a deep breath, his throat would close up, allowing only half that oxygen to pass through. But he fought those sensations, eyes widening slightly to adjust to the darkness considering he had unknowingly passed through the door and the bouncer, who had let him pass freely once realizing just who it was.

Once in, it wasn't as if his anxiety was to end there. A hand moved to his chest as if it would settle his racing heart, and those eyes that had lessened from their deer-in-headlights appearance were still apprehensively opened and alert, peering anxiously into the numerous colored lights striking down from the ceiling and washing over the dance floor's inhabitants.

"This isn't so bad.." He murmured while watching the group of kids not so much older than himself or even Riku and the others dancing to the music that reverberated off the walls to the extent that he felt the vibrations in his own body, against the racing pace of his heart even.

But right after he assured himself that things were alright, he felt himself start to shake, and a quick glance at his trembling hand confirmed it before he looked back up just in time to catch sight of a figure wandering among the crowds, long silver hair a dead give away as to who it could've been.

_But that's not possible.._

The figure turned around, and Sora was greeted with a glimpse of familiar mako eyes, gleaming like the lights baring down on him from above. He squinted, blinking hard in order to dispel the image, but it remained, poised and proud among the otherwise younger teens. He definitely stood out, that was for sure.

_He's not there. This is all in my head.._

Sora tried to reason with himself, shaking his head slightly as he edged a step backwards. But as he did so, he noticed the once bright green eyes shifted to an equally florescent orange, amber, lit with a certain malevolence about them that was known all too well to him.

And when that figure smirked, it was all too much to take for the troubled teen, who quickly turned with a little cry in order to make a mad dash out of that memory eliciting place.

But before he could, amid his current torment, he smashed face first into a rock hard body, who then reached out to capture him by the upper arms, their grip unrelenting against soft skin when the younger started to flail, panic-stricken.

"What are you doing! Get off!"

Through his gaze clouded by a hysteria induced fog of tears, Sora peered up to his captor expecting, and so actually _seeing _that darkly smirking face leering down at him, framed by silver hair, which in _actuality_, was really red.

"Whoa! Calm down! What's wrong, Sora? You look as if you've seen a ghost.."

The hallucination gradually faded, leaving behind the truth in its wake, and when Sora blinked again, no trace of Sephiroth or Xehanort remained; instead, there was only Axel.

Sora murmured that name lowly, above a whisper once the realization set in, and smaller arms were thrown around the elder's waist, much to his surprise.

"Heh. It's good to see you again too, kid.." But concern lingered at the previous outburst, and with gentle hands on his shoulders, Axel ushered him back, just to note how all color had long since drained from Sora's face, even if he no longer seemed phased. "Come on..I'll get you a drink.."

Nodding with a forced smile, Sora let himself be led to the bar, and he settled himself on one of the many stools present, swirling back and forth on the top idly as Axel got him a very nonalcoholic drink.

"So when did you get in?"

Sora stared into his cup of soda, watching the fuzz die out and aiding it with a few small blows that separated the bubbles. Seemingly fascinated by it, he peered a bit closer into it, and then jerked back when one of those practically invisible bubbles popped in his eye.

"Huh? Oh..eh, Earlier.." he replied, rubbing the remains of the mini soda bubble from that said eye as Axel snickered.

"Well? Aren't you gonna tell me about it?"

Sora looked blank for a moment, before his eyes were redirected back into the now fizzled fuzz of his soda and he fell silent, just as Axel blinked and arched a brow curiously.

"Eh?"

"I.." The younger trailed off after that, eyes half shaded by heavy lids as he stifled a little whine. But after that momentary inner battle, he finally _did_ relay the happenings of the last seven months, from his arrival and how everyone seemed to know of him, the rumors, to having met Olette in Traverse Town the first time, and then again at the school, the trouble they caused each other, to Xaldin's challenge that he had to take lest he didn't want to come back, and how it left his ankle slightly bruised.

And _especially _to how uninterested Riku seemed to be in the fact that he was home.

"Riku, eh? I saw him here a little while ago. I figured that's when I'd see you."

Sora perked at this, shoving his abandoned soda to the side.

"He's here?" He asked brightly, and quickly turned on his stool in order to take another glance around the vast throng of teens, as if automatically expecting to see him.

Strangely enough, he _did_ catch sight of silver amid an otherwise dark sea, but the sight of ugly brown besides him made his stomach churn, and the blood, through his veins, instantly freeze.

He turned back to face the bar, and the clearly distraught look was instantly noticed as the youth folded his arms across the table top and attempted to not look so depressed; blue eyes rolled off to the side pensively.

"What's wrong?" Axel questioned while reaching out to take back the untouched drink.

Sora cleared his throat, and shifted awkwardly in his seat before eyes narrowed in both agitation and hurt toward the smooth surface of the counter top, an index finger turned idly over his shoulder towards Riku and the brunette girl sitting opposite him at one of those far off tables.

"_That's_ Olette."

* * *

You can imagine what song I was listening to when i wrote the skating scene. :3 i was going to make another songfic chapter, but i couldn't find a way to fit the lyrics in..ah well. No big, no big. As you can tell, i'm very music inclined when it comes to writing:D anyway, "Shooting Star" by bang would've been the song Sora chose, and the song that Roxas loves apparently x3. It's not my song, yo :D

Heh, wow. I'm cross-eyed from writing this chapter. But alas, im happy with it. And im sure people are going to tar and feather me..But thats okay:D Hehehe, more cryptic deaths..who died this time? Ill tell you, it won't be an OC. Heheheheh :) Drop me some love please? And wish me luck on my tests? -hopeful glance- hope you guys liked this chapter ;P See ya next one!


	46. falling hard and fast

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

I decided ( again, like I did in paopu ) not to focus so much on chapter length. Especially since these chapters can't come out as frequently as over the summer. Of course, this chapter isn't horribly short, it's still significantly shorter than the other ones. Slight warning, small OOCness ahead on both charries parts. But one's psychologically disturbed, and the other one was semi explained in context. Heh, you'll get it when you read :) Enjoy!

* * *

**_O_**ne **_M_**ore **_N_**ight

-4-

falling hard and fast

* * *

He saw him looking over in his direction, but the younger of them had quickly averted his eyes once the two had barely made contact. 

It was a shame really, to him, considering he wanted nothing more than to at least speak to him at that point. He knew it was because of his own stubbornness, as well as his, that he wasn't, and instead he was stuck entertaining this yappy nuisance.

_Is she still talking? _

Riku exhaled; it would've been a sigh had it not escaped through his nose as he leaned back in his seat, one arm draped over the back.

He stole a glance around the club, and then back to the brunette sitting at the bar. At first when he had noticed him alone, he couldn't stop that flare of concern. But it was instantly eased when he noted Axel was there.

_Still.._

"Riku? Riku, are you even listening to me?"

Back to reality, Riku blinked, shaking his head as he looked back to the girl who regarded him with semi annoyed eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted. What were you saying?"

Olette pouted lightly, and slumped in her own chair with thin arms across her chest. But despite her aggravation, she wasn't about to make a big deal about it, not with _him_ anyway.

"I was giving you the list of reasons why I would make a better partner for you than Sora would."

Riku rolled his eyes lightly, a clear indication of how he really wasn't interested in hearing what she had to say.

"Look, Olette. You were told back there. It's not even as if _I_ have last choice over who goes in the show and who doesn't. It's just how things are."

"I know that. But I still thought you ought to know why.." She asserted with a bit stronger of a tone. "Plus there was something else I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it?" Eyes were closed, and his disinterest remained as strong arms settled across his own chest.

The slumped posture showing clear boredom had her slightly intimidated, but the girl shook it off anyway.

"There's a maneuver. It's a rumor around the school now. But people have said that _you_ know about it. You even tried it..but Xaldin said you couldn't do it."

Riku creaked a single eye open and cast that one-eyed look to the girl who peered at him with utmost interest. He seemed peaked with such himself, but in the end he "_hmphed_" lightly, and willed his bored, uninterested look to return.

"No. There is no such maneuver." He paused, both eyes creaking open and stubbornly rolling off to the side. "And you'd do good not to ask about it again. A rumor is just that. A _rumor_, and it's nothing more."

-o**O**o**-**

The reunion between Sora and his other friends was fairly bittersweet. Tidus and Demyx were delighted to see him, but Kairi was just a _tiny_ bit more annoyed than she really should've been.

"You wrote Riku all those times and he didn't even write you back. But what did _I_ get? Three freakin' letters for the whole seven months! That was more than half a year, _half a year_, Sora, that you didn't write me."

"I'm sorry, Kai! But cut me some slack here. It wasn't as if I had a lot of free time. I told you about everything that happened.."

He tried desperately to reason with her, but Kairi's frown was unfaltering, and small hands settled on youthful hips in that classic "_I-don't-care_" pose.

"Again, but you had time to send _Riku_ all those emails?"

Defeated, Sora's own stance slackened, and with a sigh, he trailed his fingers through messy, brown spikes.

"Look, you're right, okay? It was stupid of me, and I'm sorry.." He trailed off, and suddenly thoughtful, he turned to face her with his hand outstretched in offering. "But I think I know how I can make it up to you.."

With first, a look of doubt, Kairi arched a brow, but in the end she shrugged it off and took his hand.

"Lets hope so, for your sake."

-o**O**o**-**

Leon clutched the receiver in one hand, weighing his options most carefully.

In the end, he knew what had to be done. He couldn't leave it up to mere kids to teach themselves anything, especially with word on the wind of Sora and Olette's first confrontation.

"The first of many I'm sure.."

But still, the other option meant requesting the assistance of the only one capable of assisting them, and Leon knew he wasn't exactly this individual's favorite person right now.

Though they were on fairly decent terms; Leon pressed in those familiar digits after all.

It rang, and outwardly he was, as always, calm and cool; inwardly he couldn't deny the nagging guilt that gnawed away at him.

"_Good evening, Twilight Town's School of Performing Arts, how may I help you?_" A young female voice sounded on the other end, and Leon inhaled deeply.

"Xaldin, please."

"_One moment, I'll transfer you."_

The phone rang again, twice this time, before a different voice answered, and this time a male one.

"_Hello, this is Xaldin."_

"Hey Xaldin, it's me."

"_Leon.."_

"Yeah, Listen. I Just wanted to thank you for not failing Sora. It's good to have him back again.."

On the other end of the line, Xaldin sighed, and Leon lifted the receiver a bit curiously.

"_Yes, well, I'm glad you brought him up. I was very interested in watching his final performance.."_

"Oh? Why is that?"

"_Well, to be blunt, Leon.. He attempted a certain maneuver in combination with his skating. He even managed to hold the pose for a second or two. I was... surprised as well as angry." _

"Er.." Leon had thought about playing dumb, but he knew Xaldin wouldn't buy the act. Eyes that had been closed had slightly creaked open as he listened, and a small sigh was uttered in following, just as Xaldin continued.

"_I thought that perhaps you, or Riku might've told him about it. But he said he found it on the internet." _

"The internet?"

"_It was her old website. I had it taken down immediately.." _

Leon watched his free hand form into a fist atop his desk, his fingers digging unpleasantly into his palm as he anticipated Xaldin's next thought. He could practically feel it, and truthfully he was dreading it.

"Ever since you told Riku it was impossible for him to do it, we never spoke of it again, thankfully so.."

"_Heh, heh. I hope you don't hate me for that.."_

"Why would I? I had specific orders, remember?"

He cringed, feeling Xaldin's smirk through the phone as the man let out a small, mocking "_heh_" but regardless, he shook his head.

"What's your point, Xaldin? I know you're dying to say it.."

"_I thought about it. I was angry over it, but in the end I concluded what I thought the moment I saw him for the very first time. I want him to do it. He's the one that can. Just like I told you before" _

Leon closed his eyes again, biting back another sigh as fingers raked through his hair. He could've denied that, but he had been so anxious over Xaldin's request that he had nearly forgotten the original reason _he_ called him in the first place.

"Alright. I'll let you tell him about the maneuver on one condition."

He was hoping Xaldin would prove to be the slightly thick headed arrogant idiot he was known to be.

"_Heh. Sounds good to me. What is this condition?"_

Seems like he was, much to Leon's delight.

"Come stay here a while and teach Riku and the others how to skate please?"

-o**O**o**-**

Sora was right; Kairi eventually forgave him after a mere five minutes. It might've been a tad bit aggravating for the boy, being back at that place, but he could deal with it so long as she was happy.

Tidus and Demyx didn't seem to mind it too much either.

"Weee! Look at me, Tidus! I'm a giiiirl!"

Demyx glided by the stationary teen he was addressing, and he turned to face him so he was ice skating backwards now, though his skill was obviously non existent, and his movements were sloppy and eventually had him stumbling on one skate in order to fully turn.

Tidus was slightly worse than his wobbly friend, but also like Demyx, he was no where near stable on those thin blades and his arms waved frantically in order to maintain his balance as he turned to watch his equally struggling friend.

"Well that's not new.." He retorted.

But as Tidus attempted to move again, inching one skate in front of the other, Demyx dashed by fast enough to throw the teen off-guard, and he instantly tripped, feet and arms flailing in sync as he fought to regain his stability. Of course, he failed once he landed hard on his butt.

Meanwhile, Kairi was getting the hang of it just a tad bit more, but then again she also had the luxury of Sora's arm to cling to as she went, and he was more than willing to oblige, gliding along slowly and gently as she got accustomed.

"This is fun! I can't believe we never did this before.." She chuckled softly and Sora shrugged.

"Well, it wasn't as if we could've just gone on our own. No money, and not like Xemnas or the others would've let us.."

"Axel might've.." She stated pointedly just as a small hand released his arm, so she could try to skate on her own. She was fairly good at it, so Sora noted, better than _he_ was after having stood on those skates for the very first time. Then the mention of Axel on skates had the boy grinning, and he smiled lightly at the good feelings brought on by the presence of those friends, and those memories.

Kairi tried to jump then, a simple loop that was easily imitated by watching others. But she still stumbled, lacking the necessary experience to land even the simplest of jumps.

Sora was quickly at her side to help her up, and once done, he smirked and moved gradually away from her.

"Here. It's like this" And when Sora turned on one skate, the beginnings of a jump had been in the making, just before his body crashed into something hard and warm at the same time, leading him to believe that it hadn't been a wall.

Those thoughts were confirmed only when two stronger hands caught him by the upper arms, squeezing at first, and then relaxing enough so that the younger could shift so he was facing that obstruction, and he was then annoyed to find those oceanic eyes beaming down at him.

"Well, Fancy bumping into you here" And Riku would chuckle at his own joke, which Sora instantly made a face at and dubbed it lame in his head.

The face remained, his slightly aggravated eyes glaring back up at him wordlessly; it was an obvious warning for the elder to step back. Naturally that threat would go unheeded.

"Aww, come on. Still mad at me?" He feigned a pout and once more loosened his grip just to slide his palms down the boy's bare arms. Sora barely flinched at this, although he did feel a small blush starting, and he turned his head with a little growl of disapproval in order to hide it.

"Do we– Do we say something?" Tidus whispered to Kairi, who stood watching the scene unfold with annoyed yet interested eyes. A shake of her head was offered in response.

"No. If he wants to try to set things right then let him. I'm sick of seeing Sora moping over it.."

"Is it about not answering your letters?" Riku tried again, with a bit more genuineness this time, and truth be told, he knew what he had felt prior to that moment, and directly following Sora's departure, but with each passing moment that he was back, those feelings were gradually forgotten, and Riku knew he wanted nothing more right then than to just _be_ with him, forgetting everything else that had happened. But that couldn't be so long as Sora kept refusing him.

The blush had shown a little giving in, and Riku expected a lot more to follow, so naturally he was both disappointed as well as annoyed when Sora merely "_hmphed_" and shrugged himself out of Riku's grasp.

"Well aren't you the intelligent one. I always figured there was a brain somewhere underneath all that crap." He muttered while gliding backwards and back to his other friends, who all sighed in exasperation at Sora's refusal.

Meanwhile, Riku felt his brow twitch in that obvious aggravation just as Namine's words flashed through his mind.

"_Seems like hes doing just fine without you." _along with the smirk that had gone along with that.

_This isn't right..After all that's happened, he's supposed to be **overjoyed **to see me again.._

A visible frown was set momentarily upon a usually emotionless face, until it quickly faded when he felt a soft hand clutching at his own.

"Come on, Riku! You'll never get better if you're just standing there!" Olette tugged on his hand, and for the first time he was actually thankful for her interruption.

_Gah, is this is what it has to come to? _

He shook his head faintly as he allowed himself to be pulled along the ice by the smaller, weaker girl but not without a look over his shoulder to make sure his younger friend was watching.

And watching Sora was indeed, with a most disdainful expression and as he stared, he was greeted by an unwelcome voice that was way too familiar in the young teen's mind.

_He's such an ass, isn't he? And she's no better. Look at her, taking away what's rightfully yours._

There it was again. He heard those voices often, though most of the time they were garbled and muffled, as if there were more than one. This time it was very distinct.

Eyes widened momentarily, but he quickly shook it off, and his frown returned, but unfortunately, so did that one voice.

_I could've taken care of her, you know. She wouldn't be around to be such a bother. But alas, you had to go and let me die._ _Why did you do that, Sora? Why did you let me die?_

"I.." He had started to answer that question in his head, when realization once more set in, and gritting his teeth, he returned to ignoring it while finally willing himself over in their direction.

"Hey!" He growled defensively, breaking the pair's concentration and drawing their attention to him, even if his attention was solely on Olette more so than Riku.

"What do you want?" She shot back with that normal biting edge as he glided to a stop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Olette looked slightly confused as well as annoyed. Furrowed brows set on her face as she turned her head over her shoulder, merely to address the younger teen, and Riku hung back in silence, though ready to step in should the need arise.

"Teaching Riku how to skate obviously."

_God, she's so smug. You should really do something about that. _

Sora blinked at the voice again, and when his own frown seemed to soften, Olette's confusion only grew.

_Shut up._ He thought to himself, hoping _that _would silence that menacing chuckle, but it didn't and instead that voice only snickered louder in his head.

_Look at her. She's mocking you._

"I thought Roxas was.." Sora finally replied, ignoring those words resonating in his mind.

"Well obviously Riku wanted me instead, which is why he told Roxas he didn't want him to show him any more." And Riku was about to step in on that, annoyed both at the fact that while she was sort of true in that he _had _told Roxas he didn't want him to teach him any more, he was even more annoyed that she'd think that meant he wanted _her_ any more. She was only the better option because he wasn't close to her. He didn't feel the need to impress _her_. But before he could even get a word in edge wise, the girl was on the offensive once again.

"Besides, what's it to you anyway? It isn't even as if _you_ could show him. As if you could even skate. That shoddy performance at school may have impressed _those _losers, but it sure as hell didn't impress me."

_What a bitch. You should just push her to the ice and step on her with that blade! That's what I would do.._

Blue eyes clenched tightly shut at both those offensive words, and that invasive, annoying voice.

"I wasn't trying to impress you! And I wouldn't even want to."

"Well you _should _want to considering_ I'm_ the one that's going to be taking _your _place here."

The tension only seemed to escalate as Sora fought to maintain his composure. Small fists clenched at his sides but other than that, it wasn't as if he were visibly losing it. Riku's attention had shifted to his friend, curious and interested to see just how he'd react.

Same with his other friends, though they also showed a tad bit more concern.

"Should we step in yet?" Demyx added, but both Tidus and Kairi shook their heads.

"It's not our place.." Kairi pointed out. "And I'm sure we'd only make things worse.."

"You can keep on wishing that! Because it's never gonna happen!" Sora hissed in response to her, this time while lunging forward just barely with a fist outstretched to accentuate his point.

But to this, the girl merely smirked and snorted a bit of a hateful laugh.

"You're so stupid. Did you really think this would always last like this?" She muttered, this time turning to face him and actually taking a smooth, skated step forwards and towards him.

_She's coming at you. What are you going to do now?_

He watched her cautiously, but before he had a chance to respond, she was continuing.

"You were a newbie who got lucky. An _orphan _who found the right home, the right people to train you"

_She's poking at your past now. Are you going to let her rip open old wounds again? You have to stop her before she tears you apart!_

_What am I even saying? _She had paused, musing to herself, telling herself how this wasn't her, she was never this _mean._ Something about him..Something about him just _irked_ her so, and even despite Riku's calm declaration of "_That's enough, Olette._" she pressed herself on, finding those words forcing themselves out of her mouth, and urged on by Sora's look of apparent fear.

"You never had what it took to be here. The only reason you _ever _got on stage was because the others felt bad because you were so worthless and pathetic! They took you in because no one else would knowing that daddy _raped_ you!"

It was those words that seemed to be a trigger, sparking something in the boy that made his eyes go wide, and no sooner after did his hand lash out, the limb blurred in the quickness of the motion, faster than anyone had a chance to even register what was happening, and his palm snapped across her cheek with all the force of his pent up fury from her cruel, heartless words.

Olette's head snapped to one side with the force of Sora's swing, and she lingered like that for a moment, wide eyed in surprise as her soft, pale skin angered, coloring a faint hue of red from the impact of his strong palm.

Sora was equally surprised, staring in horror at the result of his rash actions, and wondering to himself just _where _it all even came from.

It was while wondering when he heard the soft whisper in the back of his mind.

_There, doesn't that feel better? That's a good boy. _

Tears instantly welled up in his own eyes, and he gritted his teeth against the lingering ache in his mind, brought on by the millions of thoughts swimming angrily in his head.

No one else could even dare to breathe at that moment, even Riku, who stood with his mouth slightly ajar in his own shock.

The few other skaters that lingered had stopped to watch the spectacle as well, and most of them heard everything from the word rape, and saw all up until the slap, and Sora was just starting to realize this when his eyes moved from side to side, taking in the bewildered faces of every bystander, including his own friends.

"I-I ju..I just.."

Eyes clamped shut after that, and when no words found him, the boy did the next best thing; he fled.

It was a short venture to the break in the surrounding glass, but when Sora finally disappeared through it, Riku would start after him, but not before turning one last disapproving look to Olette.

"You should really have a fucking clue about what you're saying before you say it."

He took off after that, without waiting for a response, and leaving the still-stunned girl behind who watched him go with wide eyes and a hand to her throbbing cheek.

When Riku had left as well, and action had barely resumed, Kairi cleared her throat, and Tidus just barely overcame his shock.

"I-I don't get it.." He murmured.

"I thought it was Sephiroth who ra– " Demyx added, but Kairi shushed him before he could finish that statement.

"I think we should've stepped in.." She finally concluded.

* * *

omfg. Sora just SLAPPED her. wtf was I thinking? That's so OOC X) Oh well. As I said..he's hearing voices..and..those voices could make you do crazy things for sure, for sure! . but at least you all see that Riku doesn't plan on cheating on him with olette o.o -snickered at some of those reviews- XD -heartheartheart!- I loved them anyway of course ;P 


	47. always guilty

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

I wanted to crank out chapters asap before I'd have to stop for a bit. I have some more projects coming up. There shouldn't be a horrendous wait, probably like the other long ones. A few days, a week at most. We'll see.

Thank you for all your reviews though, as always im quite happy people are still enjoying this long ass story. In my mind I planned the sequel to be longer, but then I think it'll probably be ending after a few more chapters ( don't mistake that. Still a long way to go before Part II is over. ) But it's definitely not going to be forty chapters. That's for sure.

Two other things I wanted to address. As for Sora's psychological illness, I hadn't originally planned on him being a Schizo, but it certainly does look that way o.o I have to do a bit more research on that before anything is officially declared.

Secondly, and though it's explained in this chapter, I'll address it here anyway. Sora was not raped, or otherwise sexually molested by his father in this story. It was a rumor based on the events that actually happened, and rumors are known to get a little twisted when passed on. So that was my intention with writing that, just so you know :3 Also just so you know, Sephiroth may be dead, but to everyone outside of GW, he's guilty of no crime. His death is viewed as a tragic accident, especially from GW fans ;x

* * *

**_O_**ne **_M_**ore **_N_**ight

-5-

always guilty

* * *

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Cid spat between idle chomps of the toothpick between old teeth. "Why would you wanna waste supplies? We don't need a stage like that." 

"Yes we do, Cid! Besides. It isn't even your place to question our orders. We tell you what to build and you build it. So shut up and get your men working on it!"

"Listen here you little shit! You!..You do _not _give the orders here!"

"Then listen to me, and do as he says." Leon stated calmly between the elder and the younger's heated argument.

Grumbling, the elder man stepped back, calloused hands fixed to broad hips.

"I still think it's a goddamn ridiculous idea." He spat.

"No. Roxas has got a good thing going on. Besides, it'll get Namine performing again."

"Yeah and she really _was _the only reason those fucking stupid people would come to see the shows, right?" Cid remarked sarcastically. Leon merely shrugged.

"Either way, it's always good to come up with new things. And I want to allow Roxas' idea. So Cid.." He turned to face his friend as well as employee. "Get working on it right away."

He still muttered under his breath, especially when the youth flashed him that knowing grin, but in the end he nodded, and set to his task, leaving behind Leon and Roxas to watch as he left.

"Thanks again, Leon." Roxas started. "I know she'll love it."

"Sure thing, kid. I _do_ think it's a good idea anyway." He would've elaborated, had a shrill, feminine shriek not have averted his attention. The girl was growing closer, and it seemed as if his name was being yelled in the distance.

When he turned around, he was just in time to see Olette approaching, her hand clutching the side of her face in a rather over dramatic manner, though neither of the two bystanders could've known that.

"What happened, Olette?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

He could've realized it sooner, but he pushed himself until he absolutely couldn't breathe, and by then he was only a few feet away from his dorm anyway.

A hand pressed to the wall hard in order to hold himself up as he fought to suck in air, his throat feeling tight and his chest too small to hold the amount of oxygen he tried to breathe.

After barely catching his breath, he straightened, turning himself around so that his back was to the wall now, and he leaned his head back as well while heavy lids lowered slightly over glassy eyes in a manner of utter defeat.

_Heh heh, Run away. That's what you're good at. Although slapping that bitch **was** a step up, I must say. Bravo, Sora. _

"Shut up! _Shut_ up!" Small fists thrashed against his head so hard that he hadn't even realized that one of those wrists had then been captured in a stronger grip, and when he looked up, he was greeted with a familiar face, and a look of utter concern.

"I didn't even say anything yet, Sora.."

But Riku's arrival did little to ease the troubled teen, who pulled hard to break away.

"Get off!" He growled, a little less distressed and a lot more threateningly, but naturally the elder wouldn't listen.

"Not until you hear me out!" Riku pinned the wrist in his grasp against the wall, and moved with his other hand to seek out Sora's other, but once found, it only made the younger of them flail harder, and he pulled and pushed in order to break away, though that endeavor failed miserably once the stronger form was able to secure him to the wall.

"What?! What's there to say, Riku? You abandoned me!"

"Who abandoned who, Sora? _You're_ the one that left _me_ for seven months!"

"_I _wanted to become a better partner for you! _You_ were just stubborn and selfish!"

Riku was struck speechless with that last part, and as Sora's fierce gaze bore into his own, he seemed to cower, dropping all resolve in the form of dulling eyes, and a loosening grip.

Sora leaned off the wall and rubbed at his wrists idly, cursing under his breath at everything that had happened so far.

"It was _hell _there. Everybody hated me. They treated me like_ I_ was the one that caused all the problems here. And They all assumed– " He trailed off, eyes rolling to the side and taking a sudden interest with the hem of his shirt, which he twirled between shaky fingers. "They assumed it was my father who raped me, and none of them had a problem telling me what they thought of _that _to my face.."

It was the first time he actually admitted to_ that_; it was a thought Riku was rather interested in, though other than the casual arch of a brow, he didn't comment. Instead, he moved his hands close to Sora's hips with the intentions of sliding them around the small of his back sympathetically, as well as reassuringly, but upon the slightest contact, Sora jerked back as if _he'd_ been struck.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed. "I could've come home any time I wanted to! But I knew after everything you had done for me, the _least _I could've done was stick it out so I could get the proper training I needed to come back and perform with you, and I thought '_Hey, it isn't so bad. Maybe I'll get a letter from Riku tomorrow. Maybe he'll care after today_' But that letter never came! Through everything that's happened there, I had _no_ support. Why? Why, Riku? Namine told me you thought about me. Why was it so hard to write me a simple letter to let me know you cared? So I could feel as though my suffering wasn't in vain?"

The tears fell freely now, and Riku felt himself tense at the sight of the boy crying. Part of him wanted to wipe it away, cradle him, and tell him that everything was okay, how sorry he was, etc, etc, meanwhile the other part wanted to smack the boy upside the head and tell him to get over it. _Quit being so weak._. He was quite divided, and truthfully it was rather troubling to him.

"Sora.." He scratched idly at the back of his head, trailing his fingers through long hair while trying to seek out the right words that could make everything better in the younger boy's mind, and Sora actually stared at him somewhat hopefully, as if expecting something _to _make it all better.

In the end nothing could be said. Green eyes which had been glued to the floor then rolled up to meet those glassy blues, and to Sora's dismay, they reflected such an emptiness; there wasn't even the slightest hint of remorse it would seem.

It wasn't really a save then after, but Riku was somewhat grateful for the new voice that called out to the boy from the end of the hallway, even if the troubled girl stood besides Leon, who beckoned to Sora.

"Great." Sora muttered to himself, but even so, he abandoned Riku there, both thankful and strangely reluctant, especially considering he noticed, right away, the angry looking girl by his side.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku perched himself outside of Leon's office, merely leaning against the wall with arms folded and eyes thoughtfully closed, listening to the raised voices behind the tightly closed door.

"Wow, what happened..?" Namine asked as her and Roxas appeared from behind the corner, both equally as concerned when they heard a female shrieking coupled with the boy's yelling, and then Leon trying to come between it.

"Um..Olette said something and Sora sort of– reacted a bit rashly to it.."

And before either could respond, the two others jumped at the sound of Olette's yell. Riku remained motionless however, after having grown accustomed to the bickering.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"You don't know what you're talking about! You never did! You or any of your stuck up, bitchy friends!"

"_You_ were never meant to be here! You never_ should've_ been here! You belong in a mental house! Not on a stage!"

"That's enough! God, I swear you two are acting like five years old.."

"It's not my fault you allow abusive psychopaths on the stage."

"The only psychopath is you, Olette! What have I _ever_ done to you, _before today, _to make you hate me like you do?"

"You _breathed!_"

On that note, especially when Sora drew back more than hurt at such a comment, Leon stood up, palms flat on the desk with a hard thump that broke through the argument and drew the attention of both teens towards him.

"Damn it! I said that's enough! I never thought I'd have to repeat the phrase "_keep your hands to yourself_" Sora. You only tell that to toddlers really"

Clearly distressed at having been singled out _again_, Sora sprang up from his seat to meet Leon's own threatening stance, an accusatory finger aimed at his new rival.

"You never even asked about what _she _said!"

And Leon would soften for the moment; his stance slackened while arms folded over his chest. Sighing lightly, he closed his eyes in thought.

"So tell me."

Lips parted in an attempt to speak, but when the words were on the tip of his tongue, Sora found that he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

He cast a hateful look to the girl who glared back, but he could also see the slight worry in her eyes, and Sora knew he couldn't stoop to her level.

_I won't tell on her like she did. I refuse to be like her._ He thought to himself before slumping back in his chair, defeated.

Leon creaked his eyes open at Sora's sudden silence, and the realization then settled in. Sora didn't want to do as she did, and tell on her. It was slightly admirable, albeit foolish.

"You leave me no choice, Sora.." He started, and Sora instantly braced himself for the worst.

_Yes, you know he's going to kick you out now. _

"I'm suspending your contract until I say otherwise."

Sora looked up, slightly confused considering he wasn't all too sure what that meant. However, he had a feeling it wasn't as fatal as he initially thought.

Sensing his confusion, Leon elaborated.

"You are not to perform on any stage here until I say otherwise."

_That's not so bad. I didn't even want to perform in their stupid ice skating show.._

But he'd soon find that wasn't the full extent of the plan, and Leon then turned to address the girl.

"Xaldin tells me _you're_ very skilled on ice skates."

Though slightly confused herself, she nodded, completely unaware of Leon's next declaration.

"Good, then we'll use _you_ in the new production. What the hell? I've consented to putting a rookie in a lead role before and it turned out more than okay."

Both teens looked equally interested in Leon's claim, though while Olette looked excited, Sora looked just plain aggravated.

"Wait, You mean– _Me_? In..in a _lead? _You mean it?"

Leon nodded, though his eyes wandered over to Sora in order to note his reaction, and he was just in time to note the teen cross his arms and avert his annoyed gaze. He even cringed when the girl squealed joyously. It was the expected reaction on his part.

"Show us what you can do, Olette."

"Oh, Thank you, Leon! I promise you won't regret it!"

She hadn't waited for Leon's dismissive handwave, and instead bolted out of the office and into the small crowd of bystanders waiting patiently outside, her excitement and enthusiasm instantly noted. She wouldn't even cast Sora any form of victorious smirk or any other signs of the sort.

"What happened, Olette?" Roxas inquired as she approached the group, though before she could respond, the attention of the four were turned in the direction of the main entrance, where a figure, unfamiliar given the distance, had started his approach.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Neither of the two remaining inside the office spoke; Sora remained stoically seated with his arms angrily crossed, his expression most annoyed.

"And since I'm like you're adoptive father and such, I'm making you help out the behind-the-scenes crew. You'll do odd jobs around the place and help with the cleaning and the like."

"Like ..Hell, I will." Sora returned as he pushed himself out of his seat. "I don't mind not performing. I didn't even _want _to perform anyway. But to give _her _the role.." He paused for a moment, searching for any apologetic tone from the elder. For the second time that night, another one with no remorse for the wrongdoings they caused him, stared emotionlessly back at him.

_Seems like everyone's out to get you again. Oh sigh. I would've taken such better care of you, Sora.._

The boy shook his head again, trying to shake his mind free of that annoying voice, and as always, it worked for the moment. Only when his thoughts were silent did he then continue.

"I _refuse _to do any work that's beneath _her_. That was _my _role! Namine gave it to _me_!"

"And _you_ don't deserve it right now!" Leon instantly cut him off before Sora could've gotten anything else in, and in response he withdrew, cowering slightly in Leon's unexpected outburst.

Leon sighed then after, straightening himself and tilting his head downward to the point where unkempt strands of hair strayed and shielded his averted gaze.

"You.. struck ..another cast member. That is unacceptable." He murmured a bit more calmly, only remorseful for his harsher outburst, previously. But Sora wasn't interested in listening any more.

"I've _had _it. I've had it with _you_, with _Riku_. I'm done here. She can _have _the stupid role. Like I said, I didn't even _want _it." He growled, turning with his own wave of his hand.

Leon watched him go with peaked interest, brows furrowed in renewed aggravation.

"I'm not finished yet! Get back here, Sora. Don't walk out there door.."

"Watch me." Grumbling, he swung the door open and made his way out. But as he did so, unaware of his surroundings, he bumped head on into a larger form that towered over him, and without apologizing, or even looking to see _who _his obstruction was, Sora merely sidestepped, and disappeared down the hallway, that form watching after him as Leon sighed in exasperation.

"Problems?" Xaldin murmured as he stepped in, gently shutting the door behind him.

Leon grumbled something, his gaze moved off to the side.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

**-**o**O**o**-**

"Isn't it great, Riku? We get to be partners now!"

The four had been scattered by Xaldin when he showed up in front of Leon's office, stilled only when he heard the arguing behind the door.

The result had them hauled up in Namine's room, discussing the occurrences of the meeting. Despite having gone and told on Sora, Olette didn't exactly seem too bothered by the fact that the teen had just slapped her across the face earlier, and at the same time, she hadn't bad mouthed him, or even rubbed the fact that she was to be the new lead in his face when she had the chance to.

Though none of that made her any better in Riku's eyes, and he nodded absentmindedly to the girl, even if his own mind was elsewhere.

"I can't believe Leon would be so stupid." Namine hissed rather venomously, drawing the attention of both Roxas and Olette.

"Why are you so quick to judge, Namine? Did you ever think that maybe I'd be good?"

Olette shifted, as if just realizing that she should've been fairly uncomfortable in this situation. But truth be told, with Roxas there, a long time friend, her guard had been momentarily dropped, especially given the fact that her shock still lingered at _finally _having something go _her _way for a change.

"It doesn't matter. The role was written for Sora. I told you that."

She returned Olette's question surprisingly gentle, however it still caused the girl's anger to flare.

"You're so selfish, Namine." Came her bitter retort.

Namine blinked in confusion as well as surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you always thinking about the things that _you _do? You don't even perform any more. And you should be thinking of the people. So long as there's someone to perform up to par, that's all that should matter. The show's an ice skating show, right? Sora's been on ice skates a whole two months. He's got no real fine tuned skill."

"How dare you!"

Small fists tightened as the normally sweet-natured girl tried to keep her growing anger in check. She hadn't even thought to mention that Riku didn't exactly have much experience either.

And that aforementioned Riku was totally oblivious to everything anyway, absorbed in his friend's computer at the moment, so Roxas would be the one to try to come between the potential cat fight, unsuccessfully of course.

"Come on, Namine..Calm down.." He murmured gently, though his efforts earned him a fierce glare from the girl.

"And you agree with her?"

"What? Well, I–uh.." Not expecting the returned question, Roxas threw his hands up in defense, but his unwillingness to offer a better response had Namine both concerned as well as aggravated.

"Tell her that she's wrong, Roxas" Namine asserted, and Roxas then looked beseechingly from her, to Olette, and over to Riku who paid no attention to any of them.

"Yeah, Roxas. Tell me I'm so wrong." Olette grumbled begrudgingly, and when she stared the teen down, it was obvious that there was some spark between the two that had been long since buried. But Roxas averted his gaze soon after in order to hide that notion.

"Nobody is wrong.." He started before turning those eyes back up to his girlfriend. "But maybe Sora could use a break, you know? It's nothing against him or anything.."

It was clear he was trying to be as loyal as possible to all parties, but considering Namine was fairly biased, as well as even _more _so angered by the girl's smugness, she was blinded to Roxas' good intentions.

"I can't believe you.." She muttered, sliding to the edge of her bed and off. "I can't talk to you right now. I want you out of my room now, please. You too." Accusatory finger aimed at Olette, but she was more than willing to oblige, her arm hooking around her friend's as she slid off the bed.

"Come on, Roxas. She's clearly PMSing."

He had gone to protest, but the pouting, slightly aggravated expression upon an otherwise angelic face had him sighing in defeat.

"Whatever you say, Nami..I'll talk to you later.."

She hadn't even responded to Olette's little quip as she pulled him out, but the door was slammed behind them, and Namine then leaned her small weight against it while releasing a particularly aggravated growl.

"That jerk! How could he possibly take _her _side?!"

Namine waited for Riku to answer, and only when he didn't did she actually move over to him as he sat hunched over her computer, one hand clutching the mouse, the other balled in a tight fist against her desk.

She arched a brow at his apparent aggravation, but upon closer inspection she realized just _what _it was that irked him so.

He was going through her mail, not maliciously however. He had been idly web surfing when the alert sounded, and absentmindedly did he bring up the mail screen as he would on his own computer while he ignored the squabbling of the group around him.

But the subject line of the email couldn't help but catch his attention.

"_This letter is for Sora_."

He instantly opened it, and read the contents most carefully, despite how wrong that actually was. He was interested in anything having to do with Sora of course.

_Hey Sora, _

_It's been a few days and I've been thinking about you a lot. I guess you could even say I kinda miss you. Or I really miss you. You haven't written like you said you would, so I got sorta nervous and decided to mail you first. _

_Um, I should be honest I guess. But I really do miss you, and I've been thinking a lot about you..Especially about that kiss. I know I shouldn't have but...I know, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry, you know? Anyway, I hope you get this soon. Tell the owner of this email I appreciate them giving you this letter. _

_Wakka._

Neither of the two said anything for a moment, though Namine could feel the tension. Riku was angry, there was no doubt about that.

The tips of fingers of his free hand, once released from their fist, drummed against the desktop, and for a moment he inwardly seethed, clamping his eyes shut before opening them just barely, and releasing the pent up breath in a drawn out sigh.

"Hey Namine?" He asked, as calm as calm could be.

"Yeah?" And she'd respond, albeit confused at the sudden disappearance of his visible aggravation.

"Who is..Wakka?"

* * *

**ending author's note**: Oh such tension :3 Reading back on this, I think I rushed a bit, so I apologize. :3 and hope I get some feedback for it anyway. I know it may have been a bit dry, but it's one of those necessary chapters. 


	48. an escape and a strange encounter

1**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

I'm not going to apologize for the length of the wait. I told you all it'd be like that XD Next one might be bad too. Got more papers coming up, and..yeah.

Oh well..Enjoy this chapter anyway, and I thank Kaleido Star and Byakkuyo for her help with it towards the middle, but you shall all see..I didn't want to do this, but I was convinced otherwise, and was extremely happy with the end result, and all the possibilities it has produced. Hah.

important note: this chapter was greatly rushed in proofreading. I will go back to fix all really crappy errors, since i'm sure there will be plenty. For now, please just disregard them and enjoy the chapter. Thanks :D

* * *

**_O_**ne **_M_**ore **_N_**ight

-6-

the escape and a strange encounter

* * *

Olette shined on the ice, as always and Namine couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed a skilled skater, in all fairness, much better than Sora was. Regardless, she sighed anyway, and turned away from the rink, just to rest her back up against the glass. 

"I can't stop feeling so annoyed, Kairi.."

The other girl shrugged, somewhat indifferently while taking up a stance besides her friend, her arms folded against the ledge as she pressed her forehead against the glass in order to watch.

"Maybe it's better this way. Sora _could _use a rest.."

"I know..But I wrote the part for him. It's perfect for his personality. Not hers. I feel like I have to write it all over again. Olette's no angel."

Kairi blinked, her eyes lowered in thought for a moment.

"Angel?" She asked, and Namine smiled.

"Oh right. I knew I had something to talk to you about.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

_It was raining that day. The bleak, grey skies and icy rain setting a typical mood for a funeral. _

_Everyone else was sad. Everyone, but Riku, who stood by the grave with a most angry expression. _

_Not even Namine's gentle hand upon his shoulder could've made him feel any better; he even shrugged the offending limb off and turned away, a clear implication for her to step back. _

"_Aww, you miss your mommy already?" From further behind the two of them, Sephiroth emerged, as smug as always with those arms over his chest. _

"_Fuck off." Riku growled, and then frowned even further when Sephiroth chuckled._

"_Such a mouth for a twelve year old. I'd expect more from you."_

"_Funny. I learned it from you."_

"_Impossible. I do not use such juvenile language. Perhaps you learned it form that dirty, despicable slut excuse of a mother you **had**."_

_At that, The small form of the boy was thrown at his older brother, his pained yell echoing as he attacked, drawing the attention of the few that lingered, including Leon, who had yelled out at the two to stop._

_But his call would go unheeded as Sephiroth easily caught the mass by the collar of his black shirt, and he used it to hoist him up to his eye level._

"_That's right. All she's good for now is worm food and right now i'm sure even the foulest of creatures are turning away in disgust from the remains of her stinking, rotting corpse."_

_Riku pulled, smaller hands gripping the wrist that held him in an attempt to pry it off his shirt. But Sephiroth's grip didn't relent. _

"_How..how could you say that.?" Riku grumbled, writhing still in his grasp. "She was your mother too!"_

_Sephiroth smirked, but other than that, Riku's declaration went ignored as the elder leaned in, so there faces were mere inches apart._

"_You should watch your back. Maybe one day I'll grant your wish for you to be joined at her hip. You certainly clung to her enough when she was alive like the pathetic, sniveling little brat that you are."_

"_That's enough Sephiroth!"_

_Leon's voice over the murmurs of the others did get the eldest of them to release Riku, dropping him like a rag doll, carelessly to the ground, or more particularly, right on top of Umi's grave. _

_He landed hard on his knees, and with the words of Sephiroth echoing in his head, he crouched over, banging a balled fist into the dirt of his mother's grave over and over again until Namine came over to usher him away. _

Riku stopped short in his path, shorter than he was supposed to anyway with his hands gently against Olette's sides. But despite the already botched maneuver, he still attempted to throw her, which resulted in him slipping, her small weight forcing him back on unsteady skates, and when he released her as he fell, she was in too awkward of a position to land let alone spin, so fall did she as well.

Truth be told, It had to have been the millionth failed attempt, and it landed Olette hard on her backside again, grazing along the cold smooth surface of the ice. Riku idly apologized as he scuffled back to his feet.

Further off, Xaldin sighed and shook his head.

"I showed you how to do it a million times over. It's not that hard.."

Rise and fall of strong shoulders were offered, showing that Riku just didn't exactly care, though he did extend a hand outwards in order to assist the girl up, and as she thanked him graciously, he pulled back, gliding off to a spot a little ways off out of force of habit.

Xaldin watched him curiously, making careful note of the uneasiness that practically radiated off him.

"You're angry." He stated, which had Riku flustered, even if he didn't show it.

"Your point?"

"You're a performer, Riku. You should know better than anyone that you leave your problems off the stage." Xaldin murmured, eyes closing to mask his irritation when Riku scoffed.

"Last time I checked this wasn't a stage."

"Ah..Humorous indeed boy. But don't mock me."

"Too late."

Xaldin quieted after that for a moment, merely to settle his growing agitation at the obviously irritating teen. Eyes closed, breath was released, and again he was calm, calm and collected, as that normally stoic man was.

"I know you're concerned about Sora and all.." He had started, but before he could finish, Riku had pounced at that.

"Actually, Xaldy, I was thinking of the time my brother threatened to kill me on the day of our mother's funeral. But nice try. I know you like to think you can read people's minds and know what they're feeling and everything.."

Xaldin grinned and leaned his head back slightly.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That _you_ killed _him_ instead."

Riku froze for a moment, before turning his eyes over his shoulders, flashing a dark frown to the elder who smirked in response.

"Hurts to hear that, doesn't it? Well, if you're not a cold blooded killer already.."

"He was.."

"I know." Xaldin barely chuckled at that, and Olette had fallen silent by then, doing little to bite back the look of horror on her face. It was the first time that Riku actually cared about her by then.

He looked to Xaldin, and then to her, but the elder shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was something normal in conversation.

"I would've done the same, especially if he also _raped_ my significant other."

Riku inhaled deeply, and held it, using that to calm his growing anger. His eyes had closed, and when he sighed, he felt a tad bit calmer, at least on the outside.

"This isn't the time to discuss this.." He muttered.

"Oh I think it is. You're angry. Perhaps if you channeled that, you could put it to better use.."

"No.." Riku turned his back to both of them and glided for the exit, ignoring the odd looks of Namine and Kairi, who hadn't been able to hear what had been discussed, as stepped off, and Xaldin watched from afar, letting him go without much protest.

"He looked pissed.." Kairi pointed out, and Namine nodded.

"Nothing new..especially as of late."

Kairi looked thoughtful for a moment, before she turned back to the girl.

"In any case.." she started. "About this story that you started without me..."

**-**o**O**o**-**

She felt a strange nervousness as she waited, arms folded behind her back, heel absentmindedly kicking back against the wall.

A shift of her eyes to the clock showed that it had been beyond the normal amount of time anyone should've spent getting changed, but she stayed regardless, breathing out nervous sighs every so often until the one she was waiting finally emerged.

For a moment, when he first stepped out into the open, emptying lobby of the rink, Riku slumped against the opposite wall, figuring he was alone, and thankful for that fact. His mind bore many a troubled thoughts after all.

But of course, the intentional clearing of a throat alerted him to otherwise, and he barely cringed, mostly fighting back that look of disgust when he turned his head just to find those same, hopeful eyes that had been watching him all through their practice.

"Eh, I hope you're not hurt.." He admitted, though he also couldn't surpress the small inward chuckle at her face when she fell, as mean as that sounded, even to him..

And as expected she only smiled.

"No. It's what I do. Had to learn how to be this good somehow, right?" She chuckled, and Riku did too albeit awkwardly, as if forcing it out while he inconspicuously rolled his eyes off to the side.

He clearly didn't want to be there just then, especially with what he knew she had now known thanks to Xaldin. But thankfully, she didn't seem to be thinking about that right now, so Riku let it rest.

Olette picked up on Riku's uneasiness, and her own chuckling gradually softened, until she was clearing her throat again and wishing that she just didn't say anything. And then came the idea to hopefully win him back to her side.

"Um..I just wanted to apologize, Riku.."

"What for?"

"For– what I said..to Sora. I-I didn't know.."

For a moment, he appeared to seriously contemplate that, and she felt a whole new level of nervousness that had her fist clenching and unclenching as she waited a response, which would soon come in the form of a contemptuous snort.

A slightly hurt look crossed over that otherwise innocent face.

"What?"

"Telling the wrong person, don't you think?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

"For the last time..we are not interested, so please stop calling here!"

Unceremoniously, the receiver was then slammed back into place before Leon slouched in his seat with an aggravated sigh. Accross from him, Cloud snickered, turning his head to one side to eye that phone as it rang again.

"What do they want anyway?"

"Ugh. I don't even know. They say their with some company that sells animals to circuses. It's all pretty stupid. I told him from the get-go we weren't that kind of circus, but they kept insisting. This must be the millionth time they've called this week."

He finished his statement with another small sigh, eyes narrowed at the phone that still rang.

"Here, I'll get it this time.." Cloud reached for it, but was cut off when Leon beat him to it. But once off the hook, he merely slammed it back down in place.

"Don't bother. I refuse to even acknowledge them any more."

**-**o**O**o**-**

It was colder than he remembered it to be. Soft shivers escaped as he wrapped thin arms around his chest, idly patting his palms against the limbs clothed in his large sweatshirt. But the actions did little to aid him in his quest for warmth.

He breathed out on purpose, watching as the exhalation took shape on the cold, night time air and for a split second he actually regretted leaving. But he had to. He needed his space, his time away from that place, even if he had already had seven months worth.

Refuge was sought in a familiar little café, the one Axel was so fond of, and when Sora found himself hoping he'd find his older friend, he'd also find himself soon dissapointed when Axel wasn't there.

Be that as it may, he got himself a small cup of hot chocolate anyway, along with a little bag of a dozen mini powdered donuts, and sat himself at a small, two person table by one of the large windows toward the back. This gave him the perfect view of the dimly lit city streets, uncrowded on that cold fall night.

Eyes became half lidded and he turned his gaze downward with a small sigh, hands clutching the cup more for the warmth it offered than anything else. He wasn't particularly thirsty, or even in the mood to drink it anymore, but he was glad it was something hot. It was terribly cold out that night..

Strange too, he thought, considering it was only the very beginning of Autumn; it was only the beginning of October at best.

Sora found himself suddenly thinking, trying to recall how long it had been since things had occurred. When did he leave the orphanage again?

It was..a year..A little more maybe..

And the festival..

Brows knit low upon his forhead as he tried to recall, but strangely enough, when he tried to think back to the festival, his mind went blank, as if there were a large barrier set up, trapping those memories elsewhere.

This should've been a good thing too, had it not been for a certain, familiar whisper in the back of his head.

_If only I had caught you, we would've won that festival. That maneuver was a guaranteed victory. Don't you agree, Sora?_

The café, although crowded, had gone silent in his mind, making way for that annoying whisper, and Sora suddenly had the urge to escape, lest he want to feel utterly trapped and alone with that voice.

He abandoned his hot chocolate, but his fingers remained tightened around the small white bag which he brought with him as he ran, his strange outburst drawing the attention of other café dwellers.

The little bell over the door jingled as he exited, and he had bolted out of there so fast that he hadn't noticed that familiar face mere inches behind him.

That particular person hadn't noticed either it would seem, considering Wakka entered that little café only moments after Sora ran from it.

_Sigh. Run, run, run. I guess I can understand it though. I'd hate everyone too if they all hated me first. Heh._

Eyes clamped shut as he shook his head, desperate to settle that aggravating voice. But every time he tried to push it to the back of his mind, it was like trying to do such elicited a different memory. Images flashed through his head in broken parts, totally unordered and chaotic, much like how he felt as he ran fast through the streets, further away from the café, as well as that damned circus.

To hell with all of them, as far as he was concerned at that moment, despite the fact that he was freezing, and hungry, on top of emotionally tortured.

When his lungs would no longer aid him in his fast, desperate sprint, Sora gradually slowed to a stop, panting as he collapsed against the bench he had conveniently halted in front of. He hadn't even noticed he made his way to that familiar park, nor that familiar spot.

It was also at that time that he realized that as he bolted, he hadn't forgotten the bag of donuts, much to his delight, and at once that long awaited feast was had. They were little things, mini donuts covered in a sweet, white powder; instant mess once popped into a mouth.

They were also one of those few forbidden foods. Acrobats weren't supposed to eat such horrible, artery clogging, yet delicious treats. But now they were oh so nice..._Heh, I'm eating crap because I'm depressed... I feel like a girl..damn it.._

His food idly kicked, scraping along the ground, and the moment that single foot was set down upon a particular patch of dirt, the sound of glass shattering echoed in his head, and he recalled that night when Riku had unceremoniously broken the jar that contained the ashes of their long since deceased family members.

He blinked, a donut midway to its demise, and for a long time he merely stared at that dirt patch, as if expecting two mummified zombies to rise from it.

That look of intense fear had passed however, and in its place, an aggravated sigh took shape on that cold air, aggravation with none other than himself, for being so stupid.

The donut in his grasp was finished off, and he relaxed on that bench. In truth, he was dreading returning. What would he do? Haul himself back up in his room and not talk to anybody? A bit bratty on his part, but hey, he was beyond angry at that point.

And to his dismay, try as he might, he just couldn't stop thinking about Riku, how much he missed him, and how stupid this fight was...

He knew part of it was his fault, but that other part, most of the part, was _his_. _He_ was the one that abandoned him! Right..?

_Ooh. I don't know, Sora. You've been pretty jerky lately. Let's not forget the fact that you hit a girl. You **hit **a **girl**._

The voice successfully had that memory replaying in Sora's head, and eyes that had tightly clenched shut barely opened as he recalled the sound of his hand against her cheek, the gasps around them, the looks on all, particularly her face, and through a saddened, half-lidded gaze did the boy stare at the powdery mess that gatered on the concrete infront of him once that donut had unconciously slipped from between his tightly grasping fingers.

There was a little gurgling groan of dissaproval as the boy leaned back on the bench, wiping the powder from the sugary treat on his pants in disdain. The half empty bag was set besides him, and he sulked like that, staring out into the empty park after urging his mind to blankness once again, with much, much difficulty.

But after a few silent, brooding moments, Sora's attention would be drawn to a strange noise, and he sat up, alert and stealing quick glances around the darkening, seemingly empty park as the noise grew a bit louder.

It was soft, like a soft sort of sucking, and a slight nudge against his leg made him jump, instantly snapping to further attention while pulling those legs up to the bench with him before his eyes took to the offender, and as any person in their right mind would, he yelped in fear at the sight of the little heap of white fur.

"..the heck?!"

He had put a hand over his mouth to stifle any further yelp of surprise. Didn't want to break the silence of that peaceful park now. But still, just how was one to react?

"Is that even what I think it is..?"

The little creature was perfectly content muching on that discarded donut, and when the confection had dissapeared completely, a pink nose was pressed to the concrete, sniffing in the powder with the hope that there was still some there.

The scent was followed until the muzzle of the creature came to rest over the top of the bench, nose pressed up against the bag for a second, but that second was all it took to confirm what Sora had initially thought.

"It's– it's a baby tiger!"

Sure enough, the thing released a tiny mewl; it was a cross between a meow and a growl while it finally jumped up, just high enough to settle two of those paws on the bench.

Barely taking notice of the boy, the tiger sniffed at the air, and seemed as pleased as a tiger cub could be when it realized that the desired scent was housed within the confines of that paper bag. So she took it between slightly sharpened teeth, drawing it back when she lifted those front paws off the bench, just to drop them back down to the cement.

"H-hey! Those are mine!" Sora reached out to steal the bag back, but would fall way too short when the tiger growled and quickly hopped back, taking the sack of remaining donuts with her, and thus causing the boy to fall off the bench.

He yelped a little, and instantly flipped over when he felt his knee scrape against the concrete of the path, and with his back up against the bench, he gritted his teeth against the lingering sting that rose from the small red scratches raised against tan skin.

"Ow, ow, ow.." One eye creaked open after both had been tightly shut, and he whined in discomfort as the throb started to pass. "Of course, as if anything else could go wrong.."

Familiar images were starting to creep in again, much like a fog, pricking at his mind whenever he found himself inwardly cursing his luck. But attention was diverted when he felt something pushing against his arm and when he turned to look to that one side, he'd find the bag deposited next to him, and the fuzzy head of the cub nudging against him.

Initially, he tensed, and shyed away slightly from the touch, but the cub merely regarded this curiously, her head tilting to one side while big, blue eyes blinked.

"Eh, you don't bite, right?" He asked, as if really expecting a verbal response.

Wide eyes blinked once more, even more confusedly at the strange humans words. Naturally they wouldn't be understood, but even so, the tiger flattened, its small body lowering to the ground before she rolled over onto her back, still watching Sora with gentle eyes as it raised her paws, a single one reaching out to poke playfully at him.

He continued to hesitate, and a quick glance was stolen around the seemingly abandoned park. He didn't feel exactly right about this; how did one go about losing a baby tiger in the park? Did it escape from the zoo? All these questions, and the nervousness at having this– supposedly vicious animal besides him.

But– she didn't exactly seem all that threatening, and she was just a baby. Maybe she was someones pet, and she was used to people? Sora blinked and mused over these thoughts, before looking back to the cub who still eyed him expectantly. _But who would have a tiger as a pet?_

Regardless, Sora finally reached out, fingers brushing beneath the furry little chin of the cub, who then leaned her head back to allow for those administrations. Her fur was soft, velvety soft against the tips of those carressing fingers, and it hadn't taken long before he felt a little rumbling noise akin to a baby's rattle.

He even dared to glance to her face, noticing when those bright eyes closed, and even though they couldn't generally smile, Sora swore to himself that she was..

It brought a smile of his own to his face, after so long of nothing but frowns. It actually felt rather good. He let out a little chuckle, and the petting grew a bit more enthusiastic, the cub's purring growing more energetic.

"Awh.." He found himself murmuring when the tiger rolled back over so she was on all for paws, and after pushing herself up to standing, she moved closer to him, nudging her head into the boy's lap before laying back down.

Sora ran his hand down her back now, feeling the velvety smoothness of the rest of that soft, white coat.

"Where did you even come from? It's not like you'd see a tiger in the city every day.."

The cub mewled as if in response, and Sora noticed then after that the little thing was actually shaking.

"Hm, you must be cold..I don't think tigers like the cold.." He murmured to himself, and then after he stripped off his sweatshirt just to drape the fabric over the cub, who then purred in appreciation, even if it wasn't much to fend off the night time chill.

Once done, she seemed to drift off into a slight slumber, and Sora sat back against the bench, stroking his hand along the sweatshirt covered back, all the while pondering over just what he planned to do about this. After all, it wasn't as if he could just waltz back in there and anounce he had a new pet. Well, maybe with puppy or a kitten or something, but this..

The rustling of the brush a short distance away, however, brought him back to the moment, and when he glanced over his shoulder, he'd make out the two distinguishable voices of two men.

"_Ugh, you're such a fucking idiot. That's the last time I trust you with anything important like this!" _

"_She's a tiger, and shes white no less! How the hell hard can she be to find?!" _

"_Whatever. Did you call that place?" _

"_Yeah, they still said they're not interested" _

"_Idiots. Maybe if we had the things mother they'd be interested. If only you hadn't shot it." _

"_It was coming at me! What the fuck did you want me to do?"_

"_Not shoot it obviously!" _

The argument between the two unrecognizable voices continued, and Sora gently slid his arms around the little bundle, taking care to make sure she remained wrapped in his sweatshirt.

Snapped to attention, the cub tensed in his arms, and moved to pull away when her ears twitched at the sound of familiar voices, and as if knowing, she seemed to settle, quieting beneath the comfortable fabric of Sora's shirt.

Of course, He wouldn't go completely unnoticed, and he'd realize it when he heard the two men stop, their sihlouettes now visible further into the park, among the vast trees.

"Hey, I thought this place was empty." One man muttered, but the other soon gasped when he saw a long tail slip from the wrapped bundle in Sora's arms.

"There she is! Hey kid!" The man called, in a slightly friendlier voice. But Sora took off anyway, drawing a string of obscenties from the two who quickly followed after. "Stop, you little shit! That's ours!"

As he bolted from the park, and dashed down the street, Sora found himself wishing more than ever now that he had his roller blades. It would've been a hell of a lot easier to balance the mewling heap in his arms anyway, rather then merely on foot. And god, was she heavy. She wasn't just a tiny kitten after all.

The cub mewled, and Sora clutched her tighter, gripping the mass hidden within his shirt so the city dwellers didn't see.

"Stop! Thief!" One of the men that were gradually catching up called, and although there were a few soft murmurs of disapproval, there were even more that countered that.

"_Wait, isn't that– "_

"_He's from– "_

"_He's no thief!" _

"_But what's going on?"_

Sora cast a glance over his shoulder, and then skillfully spun to avoid the sudden appearance of a woman and child obstructing his path.

He had slipped off the sidewalk at that point, and continued his run along side the street, thankful there weren't too many parked cars.

Of course when one appeared, he'd merely jump back onto the sidewalk, again sliding and skidding, dodging the crowds out for some night time shopping.

"Just a little further.." He urged himself, and sure enough the main tents tip was visible over the line of buildings up ahead, but what he hadn't counted on, of course, was that other face out for a night time stroll.

"Sora?" Riku called, and Sora skidded to a stop but barely, just enough to curse when he heard the shouting of the men growing louder.

"Not now!" He hissed, and took off again, bolting passed the utterly confused Riku. But before he could say anything, he felt himself being shoved to the side by one of those men, and he barely stumbled.

He broke his fall by grabbing hold of the side of a stand of fruit in front of one of those little convenience shops, and with quick thinking, he took hold of one of the many apples on display, and hurled it then after, at the closest escaping man's head.

He hit him dead on. The man went down hard, and Riku was upon him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He had kneeled atop the mans back, pulling him up by the back of his shirt. The man gagged as he was choked, but Riku couldn't get anything else in, since he looked up just in time to see the fist of the man's friend before everything went black.

At least Sora was no where to be found by then.

**-**o**O**o**-**

He was very out of breath by the time he reached the place, but he continued to push until he was at his dorm, thankful for the lack of passerbys as he slammed the door shut with one hand, the cub slipping from his other.

But he had put her down before she could fall, and after unwraveling herself from Sora's sweatshirt, she eagerly took to exploring as the boy slumped to the floor, stressed and tired beyond belief, his head back against the door, his eyes barely closed.

Though as his breathing settled, a smile returned while he watched the cub wander about, sniffing and pawing, jumping on his bed and off. He chuckled a little at the sight, until a fierce rapping on the door caused him to lurch forwards in surprise.

"Sora! Open the damn door!" Riku growled from the other side, and instantly Sora refused.

"Go away!" He only yelled his response because of Riku's angry tone, though the next words out of Riku would have Sora instantly regretting.

"I just got punched in the face out there, and I would really like to know why."

Inside his room, Sora pushed himself to his feet, taking the sweatshirt with him as he stood, and finding himself slightly frozen in place at those words.

Meanwhile, the cub had ran to his side at the sight of the boy finally moving, and she looked up at him curiously, nudging her head against his leg when Sora looked much to worried for her tastes.

"H-huh? Ugh..Just a second.." He finally grumbled while turning to face the cub and he quickly picked her up again, though only to gently toss her in the bathroom. "Be quiet in here, okay?" He whispered and then closed the door in the poor thing's confused face.

He sighed lightly after that, and finally moved to the front door, bracing himself for the inescapable confrontation.

_"So what's this story about anyway, Namine?"_

Of course, the moment he opened the door he'd felt that overwhelming guilt at the sight of the black ring that had raised around Riku's left eye. It stood out against his pale skin, along with the faded scar from what seemed like an eternity ago..

_"It's a love story! between a demon and an angel. They hate each other at first, obviously. But after a while things start to change.. _

It's the classic Romeo and Juliet syndrome, sans the crazy families..maybe it's a little different.."  
"Riku.." Sora swallowed hard after murmuring that name, and hesitantly, he reached out to trail a finger along the small wound, only to be stopped when Riku grabbed hold of his wrist and tugged it hastily away, which in turn had Sora pulling back, hurt.

_"But somewhere down the line, they start to fall apart. A human shows up, and tries to win the demons affection. The angel is overcome by jealousy..and her rage darkens her light heart."_

"Why were you being chased?" Of course Wakka was still haunting him, but Riku forced himself to put those certain priorities in order. Besides, maybe Wakka had something to do with it? Maybe he was really this evil monster bent on kidnaping Sora? After all that had happened, Riku didn't rule out those possibilities.

_"The two fight for the demon's love." _

"But why would a human love a demon anyway?"

"Um..."

"I wasn't being chased."

But of course, leave it to Sora to be stubborn like that. Still, the reason why was unbeknownst to the elder, who regarded his younger friend with cold, narrowed eyes.

"What the hell?"

"You were mugged." Sora stated simply, though quickly, so it was apparent that he wasn't as innocent as he claimed to be, and Riku instantly seethed at that declaration.

"They.. didn't.. take... anything, _Sora_" Came the grumbled response through tightly gritted teeth.

Sora rubbed his wrist where Riku grabbed , and let his eyes wander off to the side, knowing full well the truth, and thus also how to alter it.

_"She wouldn't. Not logically. But now it's only because she hates the angel so.." _

"So the human is actually playing the demon?"

"Yes!"

"Wouldn't that...be..not good? for everyone?"

"Well, I don't know what you were talking about, but you should really go put ice on that. It's starting to swell." Sora tried to sound as apathetic as possible, but Riku could catch the quaver in his voice. Regardless, the youth's words did little to ease Riku's troubled mind.

"Look, Sora. I know I'm not your favorite person right now and frankly.." He paused, trying to settle the shake in his own voice. "You're not mine right now either." The moment he said that, he wished he hadn't, but Riku forced himself to ignore the obvious hurt in the younger one's eyes as he continued. "But if something happened out there..." His voice trailed off for a moment, just so he could note Sora's wavering expression as the teen shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Nothing happened." He snapped curtly. "And I wouldn't expect you to care even if it did."

_"Yes! When the demon discovers that the feelings of the human are not genuinely returned, he kills her and reconciles with the angel." _

"..That's..dark.."

"Well duh. It **is** opening Halloween night.."

"Does the angel forgive him?"

But that wrong answer had stronger hands gripping Sora's upper arms, and Riku pulled him forwards a bit, hoisting the smaller boy up to meet his gaze.

Startled, Sora gasped at the unexpected touch, and instantly he pulled, growling lowly when Riku showed no signs of releasing him.

"Get off, Riku!"

_"No.."_

"Why would you even say that?"

He didn't release Sora's arms completely, but his grip did loosen, enough for Sora to pull away anyway, not that that made a world of difference, since pulling away only found him with his back to the wall.

Lips parted to offer a response to that, but before he even had the chance, a faint scratching had started at the door in which the two stood mere inches from.

Panicking, Sora quickly banged on the wall in an attempt to drown out the sounds, and Riku merely looked at him bewilderedly, considering he hadn't heard the prior noise.

"Um.." Sora blushed and turned his head, leaning it against the wall and sighing in relief when the tiger cub stopped pawing. But there was still the matter of the awkward silence between the two, made all the more awkward when Riku moved forward to rest his hands against the boy's sides.

"Look, Sora.."

Both the touch, and the uttering of his name drew the youth's attention back to him, and for the moment he didn't react so violently. Instead, he sighed lightly and tilted his head downwards once he felt Riku's forehead touch his own. For another moment after, neither of them spoke, though Sora waited patiently for the things Riku wanted to say.

And there were many of those things, though Riku had trouble wording them in his head. Every time he started with an apologetic sentence, he'd find himself trailing off, and cursing the sound of the stupidity of the words, and the lameness of his weakness. He also thought about Wakka. How could he not have? But at that point, he didn't care. The letter wasn't very detailed, nothing else had happened, and Wakka did seem apologetic, leading Riku to believe it wasn't something Sora wanted...That would work out..so he figured, hoped to himself.

"I'm..sorry.." He finally murmured lowly, even if it had already been tried. Sora didn't seem to be so resistant right now. Maybe the second time would've worked.

Truthfully, Sora would've accepted it too. He had, but before he could let Riku know, a faint wail rang out, and Sora, almost having forgot the cub in the bathroom, was once again alert and attentive, and..yelling in order to drown out the crying, which Riku had already caught by then.

"No!" He yanked out of his arms. "No no no!"

Clearly distressed, as well as utterly confused, Riku moved over to the bathroom, and was about to open the door when the younger broke between the two.

"No! Go! Get out!" The only reason Sora's voice was raised at all was to drown out the cub's incessant wailing , obviously at her dislike for having been locked up in that small room. But given the past tension between the two, Riku obviously took it another way.

And other thoughts had started to creep in as well, or, more like _realizations_.

"Who's in the bathroom, Sora?"

All previous gestures of apology were forgotten, and Riku found himself growing all he more angry once again. Still, having been unaware of the email from Wakka, Sora squinted, narrowed eyes regarding his friend with curiosity

"What?" He questioned a tad incredulously. "What do you mean _who_? No one. Now go!"

He shoved him, and Riku obliged but barely, knowing full well he could've remedied that if he so well as chose to. But his mind was a little torn by then. He watched Sora struggle to force him to the door to his room, all the while yelling in order to drown out the fairly indistinguishable noises from behind the door.

Eyes were ripped from the bathroom, back to the smaller form still pushing, and Riku finally planted his feet, making it harder to push the older, stronger teen.

"Get out!" Sora reiterated once he realized that Riku had started to resist, but Riku only scoffed and shook his head.

"What is wrong with you? I was trying to apologize, Sora, come on!"

"No! No No No!"

"Sora.."

One last forceful shove that Riku gave into was given, and Sora ripped open the door.

"Get out! Go!"

He wanted to reason one last time, but the look on Sora's face told him it wouldn't do any good. That, and he sure as hell wasn't as bent on getting Sora to forgive him any more.

Brows furrowed, he shook his head, and left, barely flinching when the door slammed behind him.

Still, it didn't take away from his confusion. Why had Sora seemed– significantly calmer, and then suddenly crazy like that? It made no sense to him. And what was he trying to hide in the bathroom?

_Gah, Wakka.._

Riku shook his head again, for himself this time, as if to shake off those unsettling thoughts as he made his way down the stairs and out again, once more with the sudden urge to take in the coolness of the night time air.

But it was .. Lonely.

The dark seemed darker, the cold felt colder, and Riku felt like a jerk when he really shouldn't have.

He leaned his head back against the glass of the door and sighed lightly, his eyes closing while he lost himself in his thoughts.

It was so deep by that time, that Riku hadn't even heard the clearing of the other's throat, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the form of the teen not much older than him. Maybe even his age.

"Hey there, ya." He started, and Riku nodded politely. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, ya..Sora lives here, right?"

"..." A nod was given, and Riku pushed himself off the door, though his hands were lazily stuffed into his pockets. "Yeah. He lives here. Who are you?"

"Name's Wakka, ya."

* * *

Oh new pet -heartheartheart- Hope the chapter was enjoyed as always. :D i know there were some questions i needed to answer. i shall answer those later! Luffles to all! 


	49. tiger trouble part I

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

-coughs- um..Hi..:D Yeah, you all have permission to totally destroy me for the length of time between chapters. Truth was..well..I guess it was laziness? I dont know. I had alot of papers..but even after I finally finished them I just had no desire to write..Even this chapter..while pretty angstless, is semi rushed and I apologize ;/ But it is a breath of air from the angst..:3 Its a bit fun i think..and I decided to make it a two parter solely for the purpose of getting something out like..soon..e.e and since its passed midnight, and I should be sleeping, I wouldn't count on grammar being 100 percent either. So I apologize for that as well :3

I also want to dedicate this chapter to two special peeps XD One, to Tenky, who has put up with my ranting and has supplied me with countless hours of RPing fun! Especially when I should've been working on the next chapter D Muaha. So yeah. if you're mad at me for being distracted..be mad at her too. Her RP Skillz have drawn me away from my authoress responsibilities XP ( Not that im complaining of course ;P )

And Mah Beloved Byakkuyo who has also listened to me rant, and has put up with this horrendous wait, while patiently urging me to continue of course XD Im still waiting for my incentive picture though ;P that was supposed to make get this chapter out faster! But I got this chapter out BEFORE the incentive picture. So I hope she rewards me with a nicer...after incentive picture XD Much luff to you as well, m'dear :)

and as always, to faithful readers and reviewers, who have been on the back of my mind and kept me coming back to finish this piece of work. You are all way awesome.

So thanks again, I apologize for the wait, I apologize for the crappiness of the chapter, and I can assure you all that the next wait will NOT be as horrendous :D

Much love,

Serenity

* * *

**_O_**ne **_M_**ore **_N_**ight

-7-

tiger trouble part I

* * *

Anger, plain and simple, was distinguishable by the heavy footfalls down the hall, audible even behind the tightly slammed door which Sora currently leaned his back upon in a sense of utter defeat.

He waited a moment, until all that he could hear was the incessant squabbling of the cub, before he let out a small frusterated wail while shaky fingers tangled within messy brown strands.

Hearing that wail only made the cub wail louder too, and it was with that long, keen that Sora remembered the presence of the tiger in his bathroom.

Not that he was very happy to let her out at that moment. Small scowl met with the little creature's wide, blue eyes and seemingly confused expression upon peeling back that door.

"You!..I just kicked Riku out of here because of you!"

The boy's raised voice had the cub shrinking, back arching and a cautious step taken backwards before Sora finally realized he was frightening her, and apologetically, he sighed while plopping to the ground with a "huff"

"I'm sorry. It's just– I miss him..And I only kicked him out because I thought he'd go tell Leon about you, and he'd make me get rid of you, and– I guess I don't want to do that.." He smiled a little and reached out to stroke the cub's head. She purred appreciatively.

"But still, if only you weren't a brat. We could've talked, maybe worked through our problems..But _nooo_. You had to go and howl and make me yell and kick him out so he wouldn't find you.."

His mood returned, his hand withdrew, and Sora wrapped his arms around his knees in order to pull them to his chest; his chin found its way to the top of his knees then after.

"You can be loud and obnoxious just like him sometimes, and if I wasn't so sure you were a girl, I'd probably call you "Riku Jr." " He scoffed and closed his eyes, nerves that had been acting up were settled as he sighed. But eyes would then snap open upon the gathering of a rather great idea. "Yeah.." he murmured quietly, glancing to the cub who peered curiously up at him. Her tail swayed gently and calmly against the floor and her head tilted. Strangely enough, it was as if she took great interest in what he was saying, even if she didn't exactly understand it.

"Kuu..That's a good name. " He declared with a huff as he stood, giving the newly named Kuu a final pat on the head before moving over towards his bed where he collapsed on his back with a sigh and a new interest taken in the otherwise dull ceiling.

The cub had nuzzled her head into the touch affectionately before those bright, blue eyes of hers followed her new master to his bed, and for a moment she remained in place, merely registering all that had happened in her little baby tiger mind. Head tilted to one side as the tone of his voice repeated in her head, and she committed it to memory, along with her master's overall appearance, the sight of which had her little purr motor starting.

The silence that washed over the room was broken only by the little rumble of the baby's purr, and as it grew louder, Sora tilted his head, just in time to see the tiger jump up onto his bed besides him where she stood for a moment, just watching, as if making sure he didn't want to throw her off or raise his voice like he had before.

He didn't though, and he wouldn't. His arms were spread, sprawled out wide atop his bed, and Kuu took that as the opportunity to flop down besides him, the velvety softness of her back nice against the boy's thin arm, and he sighed a bit contentedly while allowing the tips of his fingers to scratch idly at her fur. That, naturally, drew a whole new series of purrs from the little thing, and her eyes gradually drifted closed.

It wasn't long before Sora followed, newly calmed by the soft purrs of the creature, and the security the little thing brought. He'd find his short lived sleep dreamless for the first time in a while.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Though, while some slept, tension would arise elsewhere and there was a momentary pause in all things living around the two upon the teen's simple words. It was the simplest of statements that held so much meaning, and Riku could only stare, an action that had Wakka eyeing the boy with utter confusion.

"Um..Are you alright, there?"

His voice were mere garbled, muffled echos in Riku's clouded mind, but he shook it off and willed himself back to reality, ripping himself from all violent fantasies that anyone in their right mind would've most likely have seen. He was above all that though.

"Huh? Oh..yeah. Heh, Sorry. I'm Riku.."

That pause returned, silent yet loud at the same time as the two connected. Tension was apparent, they both felt it, and oh the awkwardness..

"Ahh, So you're Riku" Wakka finally chimed rather happily, an arm lazily draped behind his head in a casual, relaxed sort of way. It was obvious he was trying to dispel some of that tension, but the result of that made his gesture seem forced and it only had Riku a bit more annoyed on the inside.

Be that as it may, he played into it. Green eyes absentmindedly scanned the shadowed asphalt stretched out in front of him, until they came in contact with the rather old sneakers of the other.

"He talked a lot about you." Riku murmured, almost begrudgingly, though his tone was so masked that it was hard to pick up on the reluctance it held, and Wakka _barely _did, his own worries resurfacing.

"Yeah?" He asked, after forcing the lump in his throat down. He didn't want to cause trouble. He really didn't.

The other's head bobbed in a small simple nod, but he didn't say anything else, which in turn brought back the unpleasant tension on top of their awkward silence.

Another minute that seemed like an eternity passed by before Wakka cleared his throat and idly scuffed his old sneaker against the ground.

"Anyway, Can I see him? I did sort of come all this way to say 'Hi', ya."

_No.._

_No.._

_No_..

"He's not here right now. He, uh, went to go visit his family." Oh real bright. If this guy was Sora's friend, then surely Sora might have entrusted certain information to him. Half-lidded eyes rolled off to the side pensively when he felt Wakka staring him down.

"Family? But– I thought.."

_Oh hell, let him say it. Let him think that ridiculous rumor_..

Riku inwardly prepared himself for that, telling himself that it wasn't Wakka's fault he heard such crap around that school, and yet at the same time his fists clenched, and he knew that the mere mention of what Sora had gone through had a very good chance of sending him over the edge, especially hearing it from Wakka..

"Riku!"

Their conversation was interrupted (thankfully so, according to Riku), when that flash of blond was visible emerging from the double glass doors of the building.

"Hey Roxas.." Riku offered, somewhat dejectedly as the boy stopped besides him. He nodded to Wakka before readdressing his friend.

"Leon asked me if I knew if you found Sora yet, then I saw you two running for his room. What hap– Christ..What the hell happened to your eye?"

It was only then that dark ring seemed to take shape around Riku's eye, since for the most part, it was hidden well against the night's shadows.

"Ya, I was actually going to ask that too.." Wakka added, and Riku shook his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He immediately responded, sheepishly raking fingers through his hair. No one spoke again for another awkward moment, and Roxas looked on confusedly as Wakka and Riku made the realization at the same time.

"Wait. I thought you said Sora was visiting his family, ya?"

"He was. Visiting his family, that is. He was coming back tonight. Heh, I guess he came back sooner than I thought." Riku shrugged and quickly rambled off an excuse that sounded fairly legit, at least enough for Wakka to buy it, though he did eye the teen curiously before shrugging.

"So...can I see him or not, ya?"

"It's late. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Fair enough.."

The two bid farewells for the night, and Wakka finally strolled off, leaving Riku to sign in relief, the two others watching as he left.

Roxas waited to speak until the stranger was completely out of sight.

"So what was that about?"

Riku smirked and shook his head, deciding to completely bypass Roxas' question as he did so.

"You know you show up at the worst possible times, right?"

Roxas laughed nervously, considering it was hard to distinguish between joking and serious when it came to the tone that the elder teen had used. In the end, when Riku didn't elaborate, Roxas merely assumed it was light hearted, and he didn't press the matter. He also took his inability to answer right away as a subtle hint to change the subject, so he did.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some dinner before the cafeteria closed. Then maybe we could go hang out in my or your room or something? Play a video game?"

There was a certain eagerness in the blond's voice that Riku instantly picked up on, and he tried to suppress the grin that threatened.

"Wow. Bored without Namine, hm?" He asked, and it was Roxas' turn to look suddenly tense.

"I'm fine." He remarked, and Riku rolled his eyes.

"I can tell."

"Really. I'm as good without Namine as you are without Sora." Roxas returned confidently, and he wasn't the least bit surprise when Riku hesitated at that.

"Well, I guess that's pretty good then."

"Guess so."

No more was said on that.

**-**o**O**o**-**

After their little dispute, the two let it alone and went to grab that mentioned food before the cafeteria closed for the night. When dinner was over, they both paused in the empty hallway on the way back to Riku's dorm so teen could stretch sore limbs that had been acting up on him after the training on ice that he just wasn't used to.

"Working that hard, eh?" Roxas asked and Riku shrugged.

"If falling on my ass again and again is working hard, then indeed I have been working most intensely."

A partial chuckle escaped the blond who started down the hall without waiting for his friend.

"It can't be that bad." He said, just as Riku jogged a bit to catch up with Roxas' faster stride. "Hey, instead of that video game, you wanna go to the rink for some practice?"

"Might as well. I need to break in the skates that Xaldin had custom made me for this stupid show." Thoughtful eyes were directed toward the ceiling for a moment. "But first I want to stop by Sora's room again. Try one more time to get him to talk to me..You know..just so he's not so upset.."

Roxas was about to object, to tell him that maybe all Sora needed was a night to cool off from whatever was bothering him, but after gathering the rather pensive look upon his friend's face, he found it difficult to even find the words to say, so with a silent nod, he merely followed.

Riku's pace had quickened now, and Roxas found himself hanging pack, contemplating as he watched the back of his forlorn friend. Personally, he found this whole fight between him and Sora stupid, but since his own girlfriend currently wasn't speaking to him, for a reason that he thought was even more stupid, he decided he was in no place to judge.

By the time they reached Sora's room, it was rather late. The familiar noises were audible from the first floor of the building, where people idly practice into all hours of the night, but they were muffled through the floors and as Riku approached the door to his room, Roxas hung back by the staircase, lazily leaned up against the railing and listening to the creak of the equipment from down below as Riku tested the door.

After having been surprised to find darkness from below the crack in the door ("_Sora could never sleep well on his own..It was a surprise he lasted at that school at all"_), the elder teen had taken it upon himself to try the knob, finding it turning effortlessly to allow him to creak the door open.

Unexpectedly, there Sora was, with the blanket pulled over his head. The silence of the room an apparent indicator that he was asleep, even though his back was to the door and the blanket fully cloaking him. Riku wasn't able to notice that Sora's eyes were barely open, staring half awake into the mass of white fluff that was curled up mere centimeters from his face, also partially hidden beneath Sora's warm blanket. The tiger cub's head hidden by Sora's.

Riku lingered, watching and debating on waking him up or not, but in the end he decided against it. It would've been a shame, he thought, seeing as how it was quite a rarity that Sora could comfortably sleep on his own.

So instead he pulled back, taking the door with him and withdrawing his hands a moment too soon, thus failing to hear the door click back into place. Thus it remained slightly ajar, enough that could be easily pushed open should someone wish to do so.

And the peaking of those feline ears would show that someone would indeed wish to. Kuu sniffed at the air for a moment, after having lifted her head from her comfortably folded paws.

She had smelled something she thought she smelled before, briefly when she heard Sora's raised voice along with the unfamiliar one yelling in return.

The scent vanished however, as Riku and Roxas continued on their journey, now heading to Riku's room so he could pick up his skates, and almost immediately Kuu was drawn to the slight sliver of light beaming through the small crack left in the partially closed door.

Leaving the comfort of the bed besides her new master, she crept to the crack and stuck just her nose out at first, the creaking of the door audible as it slid open every so slowly, and then a bit more to allow more of the cub to squeeze through.

The halls were empty, at that moment, and thankfully so. No one would see the new addition as she started down the hallway after the two boys, following the new scent that had her utterly curious and eager to explore this whole new world.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The two stopped at Riku's room briefly, Roxas waiting in the hallway, and regarding his friend curiously when he noted him leave the door to his own room slightly ajar.

"For Namine." He explained when he noticed Roxas' confusion. "She said she wanted our mother's old book for ideas and such and I told her I'd leave it in my room for her when she was ready."

"Can't you just close the door and leave it unlocked?"

"Eh. For some reason, it's been locking on its own recently. It's broken or something. Oh well, no biggy. It's not like anyone's going to sneak in and steal something, and even if they did, what could they steal? Oh no, all my precious trophies. Bah. As if I even want all that crap."

Roxas had to agree, and nothing more was said on that. The two turned and made their way back toward the main entrance, neither of them noticing the little shadow that paused in front of Riku's door that had been intentionally left open..

**-**o**O**o**-**

Kuu waited, making sure that no faint sounds reached those sensitive ears before she made her way into Riku's room, first sticking her little head into the crack of the door to steal a quick and cautious glance around.

She sniffed at the air. The scent was familiar. She had smelled it in that other room she had been in, where she slept for most of the night before the door had mysteriously opened and allowed her exit, and she had smelled it down the hall, considering it was the smell that she followed.

As for sight, well, it all looked familiar too, just like that other room. Thoughts of the boy were involuntarily brought up, but even so they elicited those happy little feelings once more, and she closed her eyes briefly as a small purr escaped her.

That is until his face seemed to change, and his raised. She remembered being scared at that moment, and then, as if the boy's obvious discontent wasn't enough, those other syllables that Sora had sounded returned to her memory.

_Ri ku. _

Another sniff at the air was taken, and gradually she connected the syllables with the fading scent of the boy that Sora had kicked out.

_Riku, Riku, Riku, Riku.._

Of course, she had yet to connect the scent and the syllables with the boy himself. She was, after all, locked in the bathroom for their little scene. She heard the voices, but never got a chance to see just who her beloved Sora was so mad at.

That nose was pressed to the floor since the scent seemed to grow stronger, and she wondered around the room contentedly and at the same time determined to find this Riku. But, there were so many things! And they all had "Rikuscent" on them.

She jumped up on his bed, where the scent seemed most prevalent, and for a moment she seemed to delight in the feel of the soft mattress beneath her paws. She purred a little happily, until alertness returned as she approached the mess of pillows.

Eyes went wide for a moment and she stuffed her face into the softness, inhaling deeply and registering that powerful aroma. This was it, it had to be!

Little rumble sounded in the back of her throat, but it was different than her previously happy purrs. Instead, it was more of a growl that sounded as she parted the jaws of her little muzzle, and took up a soft pillow between rows of fairly sharp teeth.

And in a raging fury that pillow was shook, side to side, all the while victimized by those sharp baby teeth as they ripped into the soft fabric and released a flurry of feathers that swirled around her and littered the bed as well as the floor.

When "Rikupillow" one was "dead" "Rikupillow" two was made quick work of then after, until Riku's room was all but covered in feathers and shredded pillow cases.

Triumphantly, when this endeavor was completed, Kuu leapt from his bed, but was instantly drawn to that familiar scent again once those velvety paws touched down.

Nose was pulled to a pair of gymnast shoes by Riku's bed, though all they were to her were the embodiment of "Rikuscent" once again

Perturbed, she quickly set about ending the "lives" of those as well, gnawing on the shoes until they were nothing but two masses of shredded, hole-filled fabric, moistened in a pool of baby tiger spit.

But that wasn't enough; back on the floor, she realized that that damn scent was just about everywhere and on everything. Everything was Riku! And thus everything had to go!

All of Riku's trophies, medals and other memorabilia were scattered, ripped from their home on his dressers and shelves and thrown to the floor where some broke, others merely piled. His room was gradually looking as if a massive tornado had ripped through it.

And then, she saw it; the bright red fabric sticking up out of a carelessly open drawer. She crept over to it, stuck her muzzle into the slight rift, and withdrew a pair of clean, red boxers.

A paw found its way to a leg, pinning the fabric to the floor while her teeth made quick work of it, leaving holes in random places. But she didn't _completely _destroy them, oh no. Merely shredded them a bit before she decided they'd make a perfect gift to show her conquest of this Riku. Everything with "Rikuscent" had been completely destroyed, and so, with a head held high, boxers in her mouth, and everything else in Riku's room pretty much annihilated, the little cub made a triumphant exit out the open door of Riku's room, her journey continuing down the abandoned hallway.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Sora's eyes finally creaked open, it was late. Maybe midnight or even after. He yawned and idly stretched, but doing so had his arm connecting with the bed and nothing more. It took him a moment, but the realization finally hit him hard, and he shot up in bed as if awaking from a nightmare.

"Kuu???"

His room was torn apart, but no tiger cub was found, and it wasn't much later after that he noticed his door was nearly half way open, his face instantly falling.

"Oh crap.."

He left his room, and frantically, Sora ran through the building, calling out that small name with all the indiscreetness he could muster. Passerbys did cast him odd looks, but each time he came in contact with someone, he lowered his voice and his speed and made it seem like he was merely strolling leisurely, that is until those bystanders disappeared. Then he'd return to his frantic searching.

"Err...C'mon, Kuu..People are mad enough at me as it is!"

He ducked into numerous practice rooms, interrupting many a people at work, and after a profuse apology, the cycle continued, in and out of every room, until at last, a flash of white darting behind a pair of double doors caught his eye.

"Kuu!" He lunged after her, a single arm outstretched, but he was too late, and as a random performer made their exit, pushing the doors open, the tiger cub scooted in after, quickly so as not to be seen.

And when Sora followed after, the doors slamming behind him, he stopped short when he saw the little thing just standing there eyeing him, her head tilted, eyes curious, and something clutched between her jaws.

Their interaction ended with Kuu finally approaching, and dropping the item at Sora's feet. She took a step back then, apparently pleased with herself as the boy bent to pick up the object in question.

His nose immediately scrunched when he realized just what it was.

"Boxers? Where the hell did you get boxers?"

But when he looked up, he was just in time to see the cub disappear back out the pair of double doors, darting between the crack as two unsuspecting performers made their way in, and once again she was racing down the hallway.

"Ugh! Wait, Kuu!" Sora called, reaching out with one hand while his other clutched the boxers in a tightly balled fist.

He got as far as the hallway when that familiar voice froze him in place, and he barely winced when he turned around.

"Sora?"

Blue eyes met green when the younger teen turned just to come practically face to face with Riku and Roxas as the two returned from their trip to the rink.

But after a brief staring contest, Riku's eyes were then drawn to the article of clothing clutched in Sora's grasp, and he reached out to snatch them away when he made the realization that they belonged to him.

"These are mine.." He blinked and murmured pointedly, not so annoyed just yet. His aggravation came as held up the clothing, and then realized that they were shredded and laden with holes in numerous places. "What the hell are you doing with _my _clothes, and..why the hell are they ripped?"

Sora blinked, and thought long and hard for a good excuse, uncomfortably shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Words seemed to find him then, and lips parted in order to speak, but his throat was dry, and he couldn't exactly sound it out what sounded better in his head.

Thankfully though, and yet not so, he wouldn't have to, considering a shrill female scream had the three rushing down the hallway and through the practice room that had once belonged to Namine.

* * *


	50. tiger trouble part II

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

OMG. okay kill me now. Like seriously. Everyone can kill me XD You know when you're like "Oh i'll do it tomorrow" then tomorrow keeps coming? Yeah, the story of my life :3 Anyway. I had no idea a month had gone by yet again. and I apologize profusely. You all have permission to pummel me with horrible reviews and PMs about me being really lame and whatnot ( THOUGH I ALSO HOPE YOU WONT XD ) For real. I AM sorry.

I'm also especially sorry to my beloved Bchan, since I told her i'd advertise her lovely **christmas sora** pic in the next chapter..which of course, has come a month after christmas. But alas. Everyone should check it out, i'll be linking especially to it from my profile page :P You should also go visit the rest of her deviantart, because it's awesome, along with Faloana's, because she's also awesome, and i love and envy awesome artists :D **Both links are in my profile.**

ANYWAY. Oh yes. Another apologetic note. Um. You're all going to hate me. Like really badly after this chapter. Especially ones who are a little BLEH with the angst XD What can I say? I'm a mofo angst machine. Anyway...But I promise it gets better next chapter. FLUFF AHEAD .. after this lovely bout of turmoil. Meeeeh :) Enjoy ;P Its like that bumpy uphill climb on the rollar coaster..and then smooth sailing from there on in :D well..sort of..but not really..okay shutting up now :D

* * *

**_O_**ne **_M_**ore **_N_**ight

-8-

tiger trouble part II

* * *

Ever since her small talk with Riku, Olette was having difficulty concentrating. Every jump, that had been previously mastered, looked as if a novice was attempting it. Concentration upon each leap was ruined when Sora's normally cheerful face ripped across her mind. She even refused to rise after her umpteenth lapse, pressing her palms into the cold ice between spread knees as she crouched over, growling and pouting and inwardly kicking herself. Oh guilt.. 

"You are ridiculously tense, Olette." Xaldin stated simply, a declaration that the girl really didn't need to hear right then. But her frown was ignored of course and he merely continued. "Jealousy is most unbecoming."

"What?"

The man smirked from his place at the edge of the ice, gloved fingers intertwined and set lazily against his lower back while dark eyes narrowed, scanning over the defeated girl with a most malevolent stare.

"Come now. It's more painful watching you than it normally is."

Hearing him hadn't made her want to get up any faster than she currently was. Her body felt heavy to begin with. That cold, cutting remark made up the proverbial chains that held her down.

"What am I doing wrong?" was all she'd ask to the elder's jagged-edged response and upon her beseeching question Xaldin only shook his head, a bemused smirk playing across a normally stone-cold face.

"If you still haven't figured it out then there is no way you will ever have what it takes."

He left her then; the girl remained crouched on the ice, tired and defeated and unwilling to call out after him, to request an elaboration. She didn't need it. Not for that last declaration anyway.

Moments flew by, but it seemed much longer to her. Her palms were numb from being pressed into the ice for so long, and with a dejected sigh she finally willed herself back. Knees drawn to her chest and remained their by locked arms.

She was thankful for the stage's emptiness, well, aside from a few lingering cast members that snickered or sneered at her in passing, obviously missing their new lead that had been cast away already.

The set was finally ready, the ice frozen solid and smoothed to perfection, cleared and empty and ready to practice on. It was just a shame that the girl barely had any focus.

Through a half lidded gaze she eyed her faded reflection in the ice along side of her and inwardly she tried to make sense of Xaldin's cruel words.

"_More painful watching you than it normally is."_

Was he trying to tell her that she wasn't any good? No. That was impossible. She wouldn't have graduated had she not met his expectations and he wasn't the type to cut _anyone _any slack.

Unable to continue, Olette finally rose, brushing the ice shavings off her front lazily and gliding to the exit. She could make out Xaldin's form growing smaller in the distance, until he finally disappeared behind a corner, and sighing, she turned herself, leaning her weight against the framed entrance to the rink while trying to sort through her mess of thoughts, and all the possibilities of the meaning of the elder's words. But each and every time all she ended up thinking about was Sora much to her dismay.

**-**o**O**o**-**

This was it. It would all be over soon. He could feel it. The one little thing that had brought him joy during his seemingly endless days of aggravation was going to be ripped away from him.

Who knew? Maybe he'd broke enough rules to finally get himself kicked out as well. Oh the negativity racing through the young teen's mind.

But when the three finally arrived at the scene, and burst through the doors to that practice room, Sora would be surprised to find not what he expected.

"It was a spider! It was right there! It almost killed me!" Selphie had over dramatically exclaimed, a hand gripping her heart while Tidus ground his sneaker firmly into the ground, crushing said spider and making the three others release simultaneous sighs of relief.

When the action was done, and the deceased spider was cleaned with a tissue and disposed of, Tidus brushing his hands with an accomplished grin on his face, he rejoined the group and cast his good friend an inquisitive glance as Sora took to feverishly searching the equipment in the practice room. Obviously his relief that Kuu had not been the cause of Selphie's scream had been short lived.

"Hey Sora, you lose something?" Tidus' question made Riku remember the torn clothing in his grasp, and before the younger teen had a chance to answer, Riku was already in front of him, holding the article out in front of Sora's wandering eyes.

"He was about to tell me why my clothing is shredded." Riku muttered, slightly annoyed as Sora's eyes followed the ripped bit of red fabric back to a place in front of the elder teen's eyes.

"I–" Sora started, though he paused when he watched Selphie step up behind Riku, standing on tiptoes just to peer over his shoulder.

"Those are boxers." She said, and Riku grinned that sort of grin that was both amused and annoyed.

"You've always been able to point out the obvious, eh Selphie?" Rather then wait for a response from her, Riku was once again focusing on the shredded clothing, and the boy that stood nervously a few feet away, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt, clearly reluctant to answer.

_I can't tell them there's a baby tiger running around. They'll go tell Leon, and they'll catch her and get rid of her. But then what do I say? Ugh, he looks so pissed.._

Indeed, Riku scowled lightly, holding the ripped clothing out for Sora to take, and he did, shyly reaching for the garment while trying to suppress the small blush that crept across his face at the sight of them.

"We could've easily have sat down to discuss our problems you know.." The elder teen murmured pointedly, glancing off to the side through half lidded eyes. "Not to mention, your choice of action was rather– weird."

Sora looked up at him with a rather dead panned expression.

_Great, now he thinks I'm some weird psychopath that takes out his anger by ripping people's underwear. After all that happened, I wouldn't be surprised either. But still.._

His eyes rolled off to the side as well, though more out of exasperation than anything else.

_Can't tell him the truth though.._

"Yeah, I guess that _was _pretty lame of me." He chuckled nervously, a hand seeking out the back of his head in a motion that accompanied his sheepish grin.

Riku's scowl faded then, mainly at the sound of that chuckle. As nervous as it was, it was still nice to hear. Nice to hear Sora laugh after all that had happened.

He made the realization then that the ripped clothing didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing but him. In a strange twist of events, Riku laughed, pure and true laughter that had Sora eyeing _him _curiously now, until the light-heartedness of the situation led him to laugh as well.

Roxas, Tidus and Selphie watched curiously themselves, exchanging inquisitive glances and shrugging all the while. Neither interrupted though. If this little encounter meant peace at last between the two, then none of them wanted to come between that.

"I'm– Sorry, Riku..I didn't mean– "

"Hey, forget it. It's no big deal. I'm sorry I didn't answer your mail. Guess I was just being a stubborn jerk.."

Sora stared wide-eyed for a moment at the truly genuine apology. If he said he didn't feel all "warm and fuzzy" it would've been a definite lie. Those few simple words that made everything okay again had him practically close to tears, if he hadn't already vowed to himself that he'd never cry again. So he settled for balling his fists tightly at his sides and merely just staring adoringly.

And Riku had to snicker lightly at the display. He would've made a snide, poking remark had he been sure that they were really okay. It was hard to tell with how Sora was now, just sort of staring. It could've been either extremely happy, or extremely angry. But since the latter wouldn't have made much sense, Riku figured it was safe to assume that his apology was most welcomed.

The smaller arms then flung around his neck in a tight, tight hug only confirmed this thought, and Riku blinked surprised. He figured Sora would've been content, but this–

Not that he complained of course.

His arms were awkward and hesitant, but in the end rose just the same and moved around the younger teen's back, holding him close as Sora hugged. He wouldn't speak just yet. Merely waited anxiously for the younger one to justify the explosion of emotion.

"I missed you! I missed you I missed you I missed you!"

It came in a series of exclamations muffled when Sora buried his face in Riku's shoulder. Strangely enough, it was as if it were a delayed reaction, or how their initial meeting upon Sora's return_ should have_ went. Riku mused over this as he held him close, silent for the moment, in both surprise as well as contemplation.

Selphie squealed joyfully, and grabbed hold of Tidus' arm in order to pull him out of the training room, just to give them some privacy. Roxas remained, however, smirking smugly as he leaned his shoulder against a nearby wall, lingering close by, but not so much on top of them.

Riku felt the slight shudder in the smaller form that he held during his silence. Any longer and he feared Sora would explode again. So for the moment, he swallowed what little pride lingered, just to choke out that whispered response.

"I missed you too.."

He meant it, no matter how long it took for him to say it, or how he had to clear his throat in order to get it out; he meant it with everything that he was.

And Sora knew that. He tightened his arms around his neck and breathed in deep. There was the constant urge to apologize, even if he wasn't sure what for, but at the same time he didn't want to speak. He just wanted to relax in this comfort that had been lost for so long.

Again, Riku was just fine with that. His thoughts were along a similar spectrum. The few moments they spent like that, the certain silent warmth between them, made everything else and all that had happened between them nonexistent _or_ it was as if everything had happened _just _to bring them to that moment.

If only everything could be so sweet and everlasting.

But eventually reality and realization would creep back up upon Sora.

Making up with Riku didn't bring Kuu out of hiding after all.

The boy blinked, fingers grasping the fabric of Riku's shirt at his upper back, and he reluctantly pulled away, which in turn had Riku instinctively tensing, his own hold on his younger friend tightening.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly, surprised to find Sora struggling once more.

"N-nothing, just get off. I have to go!"

"Where?" He fired back defensively. It was starting...

Sora cringed. He didn't want to do this again, didn't want to freak out and push Riku away and repeat the cycle that they had been living for the last few days. He was unsure how much more of _that _he could've taken, and that hug felt _so _nice after so long.

Riku was torn, having felt the same and yet, at the same time, pushing to know only reminded him of the weakness he tried so hard to shun.

Sora didn't answer, Riku didn't question further. The younger teen pulled again, and this time Riku released him albeit hesitantly. He watched emotionlessly as Sora leapt back, eyes unable to meet his elder friend's as he squeaked out an apology and took off, bursting through the double doors and ignoring the curious calls of his two other friends that lingered in wait.

Tidus scowled and stuffed his hands into his pockets, glancing over to the girl that let out a frustrated growl.

"Again. I can't believe _again_. You would think those two would stop being so _stupid _already."

Riku wasn't sure if he should've felt content that Sora had seemingly forgiven him, and he him, or distressed that he wasn't really showing it, aside from that brief hug he offered before he turned and fled. Even if the boy had acted like all was well, Riku knew something was up.

The teen thought of Wakka and scowled, shaking his head until Roxas' hand on his shoulder seemed to calm him.

"I'm sure he's just stressed about other things. It'll get better now that you two have made up" Roxas tried to comfort his clearly distraught friend, but Riku shrugged off the hand as well as the worries.

"I'm fine. Come on. Lets go back to my room. We can play that video game or something."

Disturbed by Riku's obviously forlorn tone, Roxas merely pulled back and fell silent, knowing better than to attempt to argue anything otherwise. He wouldn't get Riku to admit that Sora's behavior bothered him, and he knew that trying was just plain pointless.

So the two started down the hall and for the stairs, Neither speaking. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable, but it wasn't as if either of them minded too much. Roxas wouldn't have minded talking with his friend, but he knew that the teen had a lot on his mind. He figured _he _should be ruminating as well, but that thought had him inwardly cursing his stupidity.

That is until that voice broke the younger teen from his own train of thoughts.

Riku waved to the approaching girl and her friend, but Namine slowed to a stop when she saw Roxas by Riku's side.

The girl's smile faded, but she didn't frown. It wasn't in her nature to be outwardly obnoxious, but truth be told, she really didn't possess the want to speak to him right now, nor insult him away either.

And Roxas, who had almost appeared hopeful, recoiled at the sudden shrinking of Namine's smile.

Riku rolled his eyes at the sight, and proceeded to ask Namine if she had stopped by his room to pick up the book yet, but she shook her head.

"Actually, I was on my way there now. I guess we should just follow you if you're going.." She replied uneasily, barely casting Roxas a second glance.

Riku took the moment to look to the red head besides Namine; Kairi was friendly, but quiet, around _them _anyway. The teen then cleared his throat.

"That's a good idea only.." He paused, and glanced over his shoulder to the blond besides him. "Me and Kairi are gonna walk ahead. You and Roxas need to talk."

Namine opened her mouth in order to rebut that, but before she even had a chance, Kairi was squeaking in surprise when she felt her arm being grabbed none too gently by the elder teen, and he yanked her quickly down the hall, forcing her to speed up her own pace lest she want to be led like some animal the rest of the way.

When Riku had put enough distance between him, Kairi and Roxas and Namine, he released his grip on the girl's arm and apologized with a sheepish sort of grin.

"It's okay, but geez. Next time tell me when you plan on grabbing me like that." She grinned in a friendly manner, but even so the two had to take a moment to muse over the awkwardness of the statement. Riku cleared his throat again, a bit more uneasily this time.

"Yeah well..."

"What did you do that for anyway?" She asked curiously, and he shrugged while casting the two dots in the distance a glance from over his shoulder.

"They were fighting. They need to work things out." Came that pointed reply, words that made the girl grin all the more.

"Bit hypocritical there, aren't we?" Kairi folded her arms and followed the teen as he started walking once again, slower now that they were away from the two. Riku blinked at the girl's question.

"Huh?"

"Well, You and Sora have been fighting too, haven't you?"

Being that Riku didn't like to affirm the negative regarding him and his relationships, he was silent, which only urged Kairi on farther.

"Seems like you should work out your own problems before you try to fix someone else's."

On top of disliking to affirm the negative, Riku also didn't like to admit being in the wrong when others were right. Kairi was nice; he liked her a lot, despite first impressions, but her input on the situation was most unwelcome. Still, that wasn't voiced. He also knew that there was enough tension circulating that the last thing he needed was to be hated by the best friend of his boyfriend as well.

As always with a lack of a better thing to say, he shrugged. He didn't bother to point out that him and Sora had supposedly made up just yet. Part of him still believed that they hadn't. Things had felt peaceful for a whole two minutes, but the moment Sora broke away, yet _again_, Riku was once again over come with that sense of foreboding. Something just wasn't right, and further more, something horrific was definitely about to happen. He could practically feel it upon him, and the thoughts made him instantly tense.

When Riku offered no verbal reply to her, Kairi barely stifled her small chuckle at having verbally topped the one there that was supposedly always so _smooth _with his words.

"We _did _work out our problems, sorta.." He finally pointed out, fingers seeking out the back of his head to play with his hair in order to distract him from his own uneasiness. But Kairi was silent for a moment, gazed fixed ahead of her as she listened to the distant squabbling of the two trailing behind.

"Oh?"

Her attention was over her shoulder, so she hadn't seen Riku freeze in the open entranceway of his room, hadn't noticed the aftermath of the little "tornado" that seemingly ripped through it, hadn't noticed the fact that he didn't answer her until she stepped up besides him and saw for herself.

"Good God..What the heck happened here?"

Again, Riku didn't respond. He merely stared in silent horror at the mess that was his room. The sheets were shredded, as were numerous clothes and shoes, shoes used for training and sneakers alike. Delicate trophies and plaques were smashed on the floor, and after the torture of the pillows at the teeth of the little tiger, it looked like a winter wonderland because of all the feathers. But what stuck out the most was probably that familiar book, thrown in a heap with the rest of the now worthless junk, dog-eared at the corners from the treatment of little baby fangs.

Even Roxas and Namine paused in their verbal war, as they each sought, rationally, to justify their aggravation. Now they found themselves behind the other two, peering wide-eyed at the wreckage of Riku's room.

For the longest time they all just gawked until finally Namine dared to venture in, weaving her way among the broken remains of Riku's history, to the center where his mother's book lay.

She took it in her hands and surveyed the damage; thankfully, the pages were mostly still in tact, but when she took a corner between her fingers, she blinked in confusion.

"It's wet." She said, but Riku was too enraged to even hear her, not that it showed.

His expression remained stoic, as it often did. He closed his eyes and breathed a small exhalation to settle the increasing anger. It wouldn't have matter just how many signs lingered about the room to prove that whatever caused the damage _wasn't_ human. All he could recall was his ripped clothing and just _who _it was that possessed it, _who _it was that admitted to having destroyed his property, _who _it was that made an absolute fool out of him.

Riku left them there without a second word, ignoring the curious calls of his friends as he stalked down the hallway, fists clenched at his sides. He felt betrayed on top of angry. But even more, he felt stupid. How could someone like Sora have made such a fool out of him? How could _he_ have faced him _knowing _what he did? How could he have _hugged _him?

Whatever peace the two had found went up in smoke as far as the elder teen was concerned, and he was going to let Sora know, just as soon as he found the little brat.

Meanwhile, ignorant to the approaching storm, Sora continued to rip apart the floors of the main room, hoping with all that he was that Kuu hadn't escaped outside. That would've been a fine mess, to find him in the city.

But as he rounded a corner, he was met with more than just concern for his little four-legged friend. He didn't have a chance to react when he felt the fabric of his shirt's sleeve bunched in a tight fist and a weight much heavier than he thrown into him, forcing him across the hallway and to the wall on the other side, smashing him harshly against the hard surface and trapping him between it and the elder teen.

Sora's eyes went wide and he gasped in surprise when he felt the form pin him, his world momentarily blurring until that familiar flash of green and silver refocused in his line of vision, only then was his surprise replaced by horror and confusion.

"Riku?!"

He squeaked as the wind that had been knocked from him returned, and aforementioned Riku took a moment of silence to compose himself.

It did nothing. He slammed him harder against the wall.

"Why, Sora?! Why would you do something so low like that?!"

His voice was so loud that it bounced off the walls and drew people from intense practices, curious eyes peeked out from sets of double doors while Sora fought to pull away.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't do _anything_!"

Smaller hands moved to grab at the fist which held him to the wall and as he twisted to escape, he scratched and clawed at the offending limb, but nothing he did would sway the elder, who only tightened his grip and leaned in close, close enough so that their noses touched.

"Don't play dumb now. Between Wakka and trashing my room Don't you think you've fucked with me enough?!" Riku's voice raised yet still, and his other fist rose to his other shoulder, grasping him there for an even more secure grip when the younger tried in vain to escape. "You're a fucking liar, Sora, and i'm sick of it."

Confusion reigned in those wide eyes as he spoke, and the boy had all but given up in attempting to pull away. Now he just wanted to know why. What did he mean? And why now?! Hadn't they made up? Weren't things right again?! Well, not one hundred percent, but he _hugged _him, and finally apologized for making him so lonely..

"W-Wakka?"

But– nothing _happened _with Wakka. Well, nothing came of that kiss that he didn't even want. Surely Riku couldn't have found out.

And trashing his room?

"I didn't– I didn't trash anything. What are you talking about?!"

He tried to keep his voice from quavering, but he failed, and it was more out of anger than anything else, and in the back of his head, he heard that knowing snicker.

"You had to go, didn't you? You had to go to that fucking school. You _had _to leave here."

Riku would never come out and say "leave me" because that would've put him in a vulnerable position that he just wasn't willing to assume, not with Sora. But the thought was there, poking unpleasantly at him and causing his fingers to tighten in the boy's shirt, drawing him up on his toes even as he tried to fight it off, more so now that Riku had gone and thrown in those stinging words.

"I thought that was behind us.." Sora reasoned calmly, brows furrowing in his own agitation.

Riku scoffed.

"It was, until you had to go and destroy anything that was ever important to me!"

"Riku!"

The feel of Namine's two hands on Riku's arm barely phased him. Though he did clench his eyes shut tight as if in the middle of a moment of realization, destroyed only when Sora finally wrenched himself from that vice like grip.

He lunged forward, shoving the elder, along with the interfering Namine, back with hands forcefully to his chest.

"Have you gone crazy?! I don't know what you're talking about, but I didn't do anything!"

Sora clamped his own eyes shut tight, ignoring the hissing of the voice in the back of his head, incessantly pushing to break free and let his opinion known. The younger teen was determined not to let it through, no matter what lengths Riku went to in order to make him feel guilty.

Truthfully, he did feel guilty. He was starting to piece together the strange puzzle, and thus he realized that Kuu must've gotten into Riku's room. That would've explained the boxers anyway.

But Sora couldn't reveal Kuu's existence and regardless of that, the way Riku was acting was– inexcusable in any case.

Namine tried again to calm Riku down, but this time her pleas were met with his bitter refusal.

"Why do you always have to _do_ that? Why do we _all_ have to do that? Stick up for him.." He scoffed over his shoulder and looked back to him, a ferocity akin to hatred flaring in his eyes. "Im sick of forgiving you for all the shit that you've pulled lately, and I'm especially sick of treating you like you're something special all because of all the shit that happened."

Sora blinked, his anger gradually fading, even if it did remain in a small amount.

"Forgiving me?!" He hissed incredulously, and Namine would try again, yelling the elder's name in a warning tone.

It wouldn't have mattered though. The damage was already done. He wouldn't even have needed to twist the knife he just stabbed in, even though he actually did go so far as to do just that.

"I am so sick of you thinking you can get away with anything just because... for a short while you were Sephiroth's _bitch_"

It sounded like a glass shattered in Sora's head, and all the world stopped with those few heartless words. He tried to move a hand, just to see if he was still conscious, but the fire coursing through his veins made it seem impossible without feeling the pain of a thousand knives stabbing him as he tried to move.

Anger that faded was quickly renewed.

"You think I use that..." Sora started to inquire, hesitantly at first, but as he advanced toward Riku, closing the small gap that had formed when he was finally able to break away, he grew more confident, and his voice held less of a tremble than it once had. "–to feel sorry for me?!"

It was his turn now to lash out with a single hand, fingers coiling among the fabric of Riku's shirt and he gave a firm yank, hard enough to pull the other teen's face down to his.

"You want to sit there and tell _me _that I feel _sorry _for myself because of what happened?"

As angry as he was, he sounded a tad bit desperate as well, as if he really _was _trying to convince himself that wasn't the case.

"Well, don't you?" Riku retorted bitterly.

The two pairs of eyes locked in a silent exchange of hatred that was never supposed to be and was only there due to a terrible misunderstanding.

Namine watched horrified as she saw Sora's fist tighten and raise slightly, and she motioned to Kairi, whispering for her to go find Leon and fast. The girl nodded and quickly ran off, leaving behind the crowd and her friends who all looked on in utter horror.

Nobody spoke out loud, save for the rising of murmurs that had little effect on the two in the center of the circle.

Riku eyed Sora's tense fist, and smirked lightly when he recognized what the boy wanted to do.

"You should just do it already. You didn't hesitant when you hit Olette. Why would I be any different?"

Despite all the taunting, Riku figured Sora would never lash out at him, so naturally he was a bit surprised when the boy let out a yell at that willed memory, and lashed a fist in his direction.

Riku tensed, and drew back slightly, catching Sora around the wrist before his fist could come in contact, and he shook the other hand of Sora's off his shirt while lifting the boy slightly by his gripped limb.

A little wail of protest was offered and the smaller form visibly tensed, expecting the elder to return the favor. But he wouldn't. Despite all Sora did, or all Riku _thought _Sora did, he couldn't bring himself to strike him in any shape or form.

Regardless of that, he squeezed the wrist tightly, eliciting a wince from Sora who pulled at the trapped arm, once again finding himself with that need to escape hindered by the elder teen.

"Get off!" He wailed trying to sound tough and demanding, and Riku coldly scoffed.

"Why? So you can go trash someone else's room?" Riku paused for a moment, eyes narrowed as he fought himself to get the words out. He didn't really want to, but on top of everything, including his own inner demons–

"I want you gone"

It went beyond simply _breaking up. _Riku was presently kicking him out of his home. Not that _he_ really had the final say to that anyway, but the point remained, the proverbial knife was pushed as far as it could've possibly gone and then ripped downwards in a deft, painful slice that left Sora numb and devoid of all emotions aside from a horrified shock.

And still Riku wouldn't release him, leading one to believe that his words were anger fueled only.

"I never want to see you here ag– OW!"

There was a series of shrieks among the crowd that had gone ignored by Riku, until he was jarred from his words by the sudden sharp, searing pain ripping through his leg. It made his knees buckle and nearly give out, which in turn would have him finally releasing his grip on Sora, who staggered back against the wall weakly.

Though his eyes blinked, rolling downward to the source of Riku's pain, which was none other than the little missing tiger cub who had come running at the sound of Sora's frantic voice, and who had now currently sank those rows of tiny baby fangs into the flesh of Riku's leg, shaking viciously in order to free her master from that evil Riku.

And here she had thought she had been victorious, having had destroyed all those other Rikus back in that Riku scented cave.

When the realization finally set in then, Sora lunged forward, his arms wrapping around the small form just so he could yank her off him.

"No, Kuu! Stop!" He cried desperately, and sure enough, the tone had the little thing's blue eyes wandering up and over her shoulder to the boy that tried to pry her off and sensing she had done bad, she obeyed, parting her jaws and allowing herself to be tugged back into Sora's lap as he fell back against the wall, arms securely around the tiger cub for the warmth and comfort that he, once again, had ripped away from him.

Riku had fallen back as well, weak on his injured leg, which now bled through his pants. It looked worse than it really was, but it was still sore, and just what was it that caused it?

"The hell..." He blinked, staring wide eyed at the creature in Sora's grasp, as did the rest of the surrounding crowd. "..is that?"

Little triangular ears pulled back and flattened against her head as the cub looked around, as if just noticing the eyes upon it. Sora held her close, clamping his eyes shut out of embarrassment, as well as fear.

What was going to happen now?

Namine swallowed hard as she looked from Sora to Riku, and after worrying her lower lip with her teeth a bit, she tilted her head to the side in order to glance back in Riku's direction, the gnawed-on book belonging to their mother once again taken up in her arms.

"I think _that's_ what actually trashed your room..."

* * *

-heartheartheart- until next chapter ;P I'll try..really hard..but no promises . 


	51. waves crash down

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

guess what? I'm not dead! GASP I know. But seriously. I don't want to hear about the wait. Im sorry, yeah yeah. Lots been going on. But the only people who are allowed to get mad at me are TenkunoMeiou, OpalLight, and TheGlassSlipper. So if you're neither TenkunoMeiou, OpalLight, or TheGlassSlipper then I don't want to hear it! I am at their mercy and their mercy alone XP

ANYWAY. But yes..As obnoxious as I sound right now..I DO apologize for the horrifically long wait, and will try to not let that happen again.

And part of the reason it took so long to get this chapter out was because originally there was so much that was going to happen..but I basically decided to take a totally different route..well..sort of different. And the long chapter I had partially planned out ( and partially written ) became this..but hey..that means chapter 10 is actually half way done. Hah. But again..I don't promise it's immediate release...

Anyway..Youll all also be happy to know that this is the start of the healing process. The next chapter will have much fluff to make up for the horrific amounts of angst. Hah. But youll have to over come this little speedbump first. So..Enjoy!

And again I hope you don't hate me. ;P

-Ser

* * *

_**O**_ne _**M**_ore _**N**_ight

-9-

waves crash down

* * *

It was cloudy out that day, but no one thought it had the propensity to turn into an all out hurricane. After all, it wasn't actually raining, save for a few scattered drops. Despite the otherwise ominous weather, Leon still saw fit to sentence Sora to an unspeakable horror he had experienced with Riku what seemed like an eternity ago.

The memory stood out in his mind, like most of them did, right down to his burning muscles that strained all anew as he struggled to hold a bucket filled to just about the half-way point with water in one hand. There was just one difference he reluctantly noted: He was alone.

A quick side glance was cast to the pole besides him and protruding from the water. It was empty, devoid of Riku unlike the first time he had ever experienced this sort of torturous punishment, and despite his foul mood, he couldn't help the fleeting smile at the recollection.

The smile was just that however, and as quick as it came it was gone, allowing him to return to that previously mourning state.

"Switch."

The fifteen point marker sounded; from his thoughts, he almost snapped up, fearfully alert, when he remembered that it had been Xaldin sent to make sure he carried out his sentence, not Sephiroth, as it had once been.

_You're going crazy, Sora_. He chided himself, while ignoring the faint murmurings in the back of his head. They were faint whispers that he could safely say were not his. Such had been happening a lot lately, but it had been easier, after finding Kuu, to push that troublesome, haunting voice to the back of his mind and ignore it. Now it seemed to be strengthening, the voice gradually becoming easier to make out now.

_I remember this..You and him were so bad_.

Sora squinted, narrowing his eyes in what appeared to be a grimace. A gesture that could've easily have been attributed to the discomfort of his current scenario. Xaldin's voice didn't help any.

"That's it. Channel your anger. You won't even feel the strain."

"I don't feel it now." Sora insisted through gritted teeth, obviously trying to appear a lot stronger than he actually felt. Xaldin barely smirked at the feigned strength, even if the slight tremor in small limbs was clearly visible.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sora."

Sora didn't know why the admittance bothered him so, but it did. He growled threateningly, and clutched the handle of the bucket tightly in his grasp.

"Get off my case, Xaldin."

"Why? If memory serves I do believe you've thrived beneath my harsh words."

Xaldin ignored the boy's obvious disrespect when he noticed his mouth moving, mimicking his words, but he did cast an annoyed glance off to the side.

"Actually, I only thrived because I wanted to go home. And now that I am home I wish I could go back, or away. Yeah, away is better. I don't want to do this any more.."

Even if he had been previously disrespected, Xaldin turned his attention back to him with interest as he spoke.

"If you feel like that then you're ready to progress" He stated simply, arms folding over his chest.

Sora tried not to pay those words any mind, but naturally curiosity was sparked.

"What do you mean 'progress?' I just said I don't want to do this any more at _all_."

Xaldin smirked, leaning his head back so his dark eyes could scan the bleak sky over head.

"Every time you've excelled has succeeded a time when you've felt hopeless. This shall be no different. It's amazing what your emotions can make you accomplish."

"Still– not following."

"Sora, I've been watching you for a while now, both when you came to study at my school, and here–"

The boy scowled deeply, though he also felt the corner of his mouth twitch a little uneasily with that. "That's not creepy or anything.."

"–and I've decided that you are the person I've been looking for."

"Huh?"

"Sora. The time has come that I reveal to you a special maneuver that hasn't been done in years."

Sora raised a brow at this, but was thankful for the temporary distraction from his discomfort all the same. He decided to go along with Xaldin, no matter how skeptical he actually regarded this whole thing.

"..What sort of maneuver?"

Xaldin was just about to elaborate then when the sudden clearing of a throat pulled his attention away, and he glanced over his shoulder. A look of pure disdain crossed his face at the sight of who it was, and he rolled his eyes melodramatically as his head turned back into place.

"Ah Riku." He murmured with mock contentment at the other teen's arrival.

"I need to talk to him." Riku declared confidently, such that even Xaldin withdrew, though with a small huff. He was quick to assume that Riku would sneak Sora out of his sentence early.

"Mm but I can't very well turn my back on him here. He needs to stay the full term."

"I'll make sure that he does.." Riku quickly returned.

As strange as it was to Xaldin, he actually took his tone for serious and gave a single, approving nod. One last glance was cast to Sora, who remained staring up ahead of him at the gradually darkening sky, his mind fixed on both what Xaldin had wanted to tell him and the fact that he now had to face the last person that he really wanted to face at that moment.

"Hn.." Xaldin hummed thoughtfully for a second or two, and then turned to fully face the silver haired teen as he came to a halt a few feet away.

The two stared at each other wordlessly for a few passing moments, and if Sora wasn't so preoccupied, he would have noticed the rather thick spark of tension between them.

"Sora and I will finish our conversation another time." He grinned faintly and started on his way, lightly brushing by Riku as he went which would, naturally, draw the teen's attention after him but briefly.

Riku then waited until Xaldin was completely out of sight as well as earshot before he even bothered addressing the one atop that pole.

"Leon wanted to get rid of him, but Cloud convinced him otherwise." He referred to Kuu no doubt, and though his words were stated flatly, it would seem, to Sora, as a masked apology.

"_Her_" Not that such an apology would be so readily accepted, notable by how quickly Sora corrected. The correction only made Riku scoff and look off to the side a little amused.

"Right..Her." He returned a bit more dejectedly. Silence over came the two then, and the tension was plainly there, as it had been. But this time it seemed– exceptionally so. Neither wanted to touch on what had happened previously..

"You don't suppose..I could get down..and you'd keep your big mouth shut now?" The younger finally dared to go out on that limb to ask, all the while not trying to sound horribly desperate, despite the fire growing in his limbs. He hadn't asked any more on his new pet, content with Riku's answer that Cloud had convinced Leon to let them keep her.

Despite his foul mood, Riku grinned and actually waded out to where the two poles stood, perching himself in front of Sora's and beaming up at him.

"Such a request warrants something in return, don't you think? What would you give me if I were to let you down and agree not to tell?"

Sora scowled, figuring he should've expected something like that.

"I don't even know why I asked." His eyes narrowed then and he fixed his gaze to his shaky wrist. That bucket seemed to grow ten times heavier all of a sudden.

"Aww, that's no fun. Don't you even wanna hear my conditions?"

Tilt of his head to one side was given in a sort of mocking way, but Riku's eyes curiously wandered off to the horizon which seemed to just suddenly become slightly tainted by the onslaught of even darker clouds. He inwardly concluded that a storm was brewing. The waves seemed to get a bit rockier as well.

Though his thoughts were interrupted by the harsh scoff of the younger teen, and the rather ferocious '_Get a life_' that emerged then after.

It brought a smirk to Riku, who had to admit that, despite their– rather rocky relationship right now, it was a little refreshing to see sparks of that old Sora. It was like olden times, before Sephiroth and Xehanort and everything that is.

"Mm, temper, temper. Remember what happened the last time you lost your temper."

Sora barely winced at that, obviously not liking to recall that event, as much as he disliked Olette right now, it was so far from him to strike someone. But he couldn't very well tell him that he was under the influences of voices, coupled with the girl's heartless chipping away at the defensive wall he built on top of painful memories; Riku would either laugh, or think he was crazy and go off and tell the others. Sora couldn't have that now.

"Shut up!" He barked, "That wasn't my fault"

Smirk never left the elder, though this time he chuckled lowly and shook his head at Sora's replacing of blame once more.

"Right, just like it wasn't your fault that my room got trashed."

It was another low blow, but not as hurtful and after he said it, he partially regretted it considering, well, he was tired. He didn't want to fight anymore, yet he was carrying it on. He found himself wondering if there'd ever be an end in sight to this seemingly unending battle.

Sora couldn't find an answer for that either, mainly because he was incredibly guilty and he knew it. Still, he didn't want to apologize, not after all those horrible things Riku had said to him. As Riku wondered if they'd ever stop fighting, Sora found himself wondering if he even remembered why they started in the first place. But he wouldn't bring it up. He simply looked down at the water, and his rippled reflection staring back at him, and sighed sadly then after.

The sigh was noted, and the tension dropped a little, in the elder anyway. He could've shot something else at him, but he didn't. As Sora looked away, Riku studied him in silence, noting the way he balanced, trembling from the strain, and despite it all, he had to snicker lightly, and admit to himself that he was doing much better than he had once done.

"Hey, remember the time when you threw that bucket of water on me and landed us both out here?"

Riku's random question both surprised as well as struck a bad chord in the other teen, who, at first, frowned deeply at the memory, such that the recollection had him nearly stumbling a bit on that one foot.

"It was your fault we were out here!" He fell into the trap that Riku had set, steering around the topic that neither wanted to bring up. Be that as it may, once more the charging statement had the younger one practically lunging forwards, and nearly plunging face first into the icy water below. He waved his arms around and bent back a little in order to steady himself while Riku chuckled.

"Careful..You know how hard it is to get back up on these things. Especially if you've already been on it for hours."

As much as he wanted to fight it back, a tiny whine of acknowledgment of those words escaped the brunette, who tiredly brought the bucket back in front of his eyes, his arm trembling lightly under the weight.

"What do you want, Riku?" He asked a bit desperately. "You've already made it quite clear that you don't want me here."

While he spoke Riku was already climbing the small hill of sand up to the dock that stretched out over the water and stood a good few feet from the two protruding poles. His eyes seemed to abandon Sora for the time being, focusing more on the small waves that crashed at the shore.

But Sora watched him closely. His head turning with each slow step, until he paused directly in front of the empty pole. A moment of silence passed after Sora asked his question, and then before he could react, Riku jumped from the edge of the dock to the top of the pole, balancing himself on one foot before shifting just a little in order to make room for the other.

When he was able to fit both feet, neatly together, atop the pole, he crouched, resting his forearms on his thighs as he looked up at his friend through a shelter of silver bangs.

"Maybe I said a few things I shouldn't have."

There was a roll of eyes, a shifting of positioning, and Sora tried to look away when he felt himself burning embarrassedly beneath that all-too-familiar stare..

"That's the understatement of the year." He shot back defensively, drawing a scowl from the other teen.

"Don't think you're getting an apology because you're not. Maybe it wasn't you, but it was your stupid little pet that trashed my room. They're _still _cleaning it up."

"She's not stupid!" Sora quickly interjected since the only words he heard of Riku's were those regarding his beloved tiger cub. "She's been nicer to me than you've _ever _been!"

For some reason that hurt more than he thought it would've, or at least should've. Riku could do nothing but gawk for the time being, though a deep frown soon crossed his face then after.

"Oh right, because _she _was the one that let you into _her _room to use _her _computer to contact your best friends when you first got here."

_He always __**was **__so cocky, and smug. Sort of like that whiny Olette, yes? _

Sora froze in place for a moment, hurt by Riku's attack but more so fearful of the voice that had once again reared loud and clear after having lied dormant for a while. He had thought he was safe before this day...

"Shut up!" He quickly retorted, hoping that Riku wouldn't go any further lest that voice be further invoked. The younger wouldn't be so lucky.

"And _she _was the one that let you stay in _her _room at night because you couldn't sleep on your own."

_Mm, He's hacking away at you again, Sora. Picking you apart, just like that no talent cunt. You can't just sit there and take it, can you? Oh wait. Yes you can. Because you're nothing but a little coward._

"I said shut up!"

Somewhere along their conversation, the drizzle above them turned into rain; it fell only a touch harder at first and then further escalated into a downpour which had them both soaked. It wasn't long before thunder roared in the distance and sparks of lightning briefly illuminated the dark grey clouds.

Riku seemed unfazed by the storm, and merely continued on with his tirade.

"Oh and lets not forget.. _She _was definitely the one that carried you through a blizzard trying to get help after you were viciously _raped_."

_Heh heh, Bingo_.

"Argh!"

That haunting voice didn't need to say anymore, though it laughed in the back of Sora's mind. The boy heard it, long and loud, and it was that incessant, mocking laughter that caused the poor thing to snap, much like he had previously. The bucket was dropped, splashing to the water below, and he jumped forward, unleashing all pent up rage set free by that horrible voice.

And for all Riku could do, the surprised elder could only reach his arms out to catch his younger friend, but with the time allowed, he couldn't very well maneuver them both to a safe position; the forcefully added weight knocked them both into the water with a resounding splash.

"Argh! Shit, Sora!" The water was only waist-high, and when the two fell, they'd find themselves horizontally spread out. Riku hadn't expected to get wet, so when he emerged, coughing and sputtering as he struggled to his knees in the shallow water, he realized that his jeans were heavy with excess sea; Not only was it water though, but also a feisty, angry little teen wrapped around his waist and trying to pull him under in the waist deep water.

This only resulted in Riku wrapping a fist in the boy's baggy shirt, yanking him up and to the surface, bringing him closer to his face, but once _that _was done, he felt the surprising sting of an open palm across his cheek and his head jerked instinctively to the side.

"I hate you!" Sora shrieked against the thunder that crashed in the background. The rain was starting to fall yet considerably harder now, and Neither seemed to notice the involuntary shifting the water was doing to their forms, gradually taking them further from the shore. Sora was too busy trying to slap, punch, and claw the face of his friend, who was also too busy trying to dodge the assault. "I hate you so much!"

"Sora! Damn it!" Riku thrust his arms up in front of his face to ward off the blows, though he also tried to watch him as he did, and Riku swore, he never saw such rage on Sora's face than at that moment. It was actually similar to the look he had when he attacked Olette. Such explosiveness...

He was so lost in the sight of his deeply disturbed boyfriend that he didn't even realize when he was treading water to stay above the surface.

Sora would soon make this discovery as well, when a quick throw of a punch had him stumbling and dropping under after his feet finally lost any signs of the bottom of the ocean.

He came up seconds later coughing much as Riku had, and he threw his head over his shoulder in one direction, and then the other.

"I can't stand.." He mewled in realization and looked in the direction of the shore, though it may not have been the direction any more since that familiar land could no longer be seen.

Riku's arm slowly lowered then, and went to aid his other limb in the treading of the water as he too, took a quick survey of their surroundings, cursing under his breath when he made the discovery that land was no where to be found either.

"Come on..We've gotta swim." He reached out, grabbing hold of Sora's arm, and was thankful when the boy merely nodded. Sora even shifted, pulling closer into Riku so they didn't get separated.

Lightning cracked behind them, followed by a loud bang that made Sora wince as he dug his fingers into Riku's shirt, tugging it to him as he kicked to keep his own head above the water. Though truth be told, it wasn't as if Riku knew where he was going. He could have easily been going further from the land than towards it.

Both were dismayed to find the waves picking up, growing increasingly violent and rocking them off their straight-swimming course.

"I'm sorry.." Sora then whined into Riku's shoulder while the elder concentrated on dragging them both somewhere safe.

"Not now, Sora. Let's just make sure we're alive somewhere safe..then you can grovel all you want."

"But what if we don't make it– wait. Why do _I _have to grovel?"

"rrrgh..Later, Sora! You can rip me apart all you want! Whatever! Just let us– " He would've finished that statement had he not noticed the approaching wave.

The very, very _big _approaching wave.

He stopped swimming, and merely stared for a moment, clearing his throat.

"Hang on to me, Sora and whatever you do, _don't_ let go."

Hearing Riku's words, Sora nodded and plunged a hand into the water, seeking out the elder's which he grasped tightly in his own.

Riku laced their fingers then, and offered a reassuring squeeze, an action most welcomed by the younger one who was currently bracing himself for the impact of the frighteningly large wave.

"On three take a deep breath and hold it, and again, don't let go of my hand." He stated firmly, and Sora nodded once again, more energetically than that first time.

But when Riku started counting, the numbers were fuzzy and unregistered. Sora could only stare fearfully into the rising water, until the very last moment when Riku yelled three and the wave crashed down.

Instant panic overwhelmed the younger one, who felt a forceful pull as the wave forced him back, but this only made him squeeze Riku's hand tighter.

Eventually then he'd make the mistake of opening his eyes bringing to view the foggy world of the undersea. The salt water stung though making him close those eyes and shake his head as if that would cause the ache opening them brought to go away.

Meanwhile, in the few seconds that this was taking place, the grip the two had on each other began to loosen, and frantically Sora sought to rebuild it. But the more he struggled, the more he slipped, and finally, with one bubble-laced cry beneath that icy water, he felt his fingers finally separate from the elder's, and the force of the waves pulled Riku further into the darkness, and further from Sora.

* * *

ILU -hearts- 


	52. stranded

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

WOW. Twice in a week! Heeeeh. I bet you were all expecting to wait another six million months. Well. Here you go :P It was a most enjoyable chapter to write, and i'm sure alot of you are going to be all like "Yeah thank freaking god -angryface!-" just like in OGW1..hah. Anyway..here we have..the start to the road of healing! hurray! and Ri and So will no longer be fighting :D

There's a game used here that I hope is pretty universal..i think it is anyway..called either 'Red hands' 'hot hands' or what i always called it..'slaps' if you havent heard it..i think i describe it decently enough..if not..Wikipedia has it XD and its the second variation used in this chapter :3 Because Ri and So are both major dorks here. and thanks to Tenky for helping me figure out the other names for it xD THOUGHT I HAVENT SEEN HER IN A WEEK AND I MISS HER. HEY HEY HEY ;-;

Anyway, after long and winding roads of bumpy conflict..i give you their time of absolutions. Mehehehe

-Hearts to all-

-Ser

* * *

_**O**_ne _**M**_ore _**N**_ight

-10-

stranded

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been laying there, but it couldn't have been very long since the rain continued to beat down on his face, and then into his eyes– when he opened them. 

A wince was given when the water stung his barely opened eyes, and he instantly closed them, squinting while pushing himself up with a shaky hand pressed into the sand.

_Sand_..That's right..Hadn't they just been lost at sea somewhere– or something?

Frantically, the younger one looked around and instantly recognized his surroundings; they hadn't drifted too far, or at least– the wave had carried them to Riku's little hideaway island. He recognized the trees, and the fresh water pool, but the real fear came when he didn't see Riku anywhere.

After rushing to his feet, Sora stumbled a little, his knees wobbly and weak. But after quickly regaining his balance he broke off into a jog, yelling the elder's name as he circled the island.

His cries were often drowned out by the thunder, but no sooner after did he, at last, see the silhouette of his friend, unconscious on the shore with the waves washing up along side of him.

Frantically, he dashed in that direction, leaping over rocks and brush alike and jumping off platforms, anything that got him there quicker.

He had come to a sliding stop, crouched along side of Riku's motionless body, and instantly did he take to trying to rouse him from that state.

It took a few moments of incessant shaking, and banging rather annoyingly on Riku's chest to get the elder to finally cough, and choke, spitting up a bit of water that had gathered in his lungs.

He turned his head to the side and when his eyes creaked open he was greeted with the sight of a blurred mass, though the notable brown on top made the otherwise indistinguishable figure distinguishable.

"Riku!" Sora wailed happily and lunged forward, throwing himself on top of him and fitting his arms beneath his head, which made the other teen choke a bit more as he struggled to fully regain himself.

"Ugh. Okay, yeah we're alive..please..Sora..can't breathe."

Weakly, he had moved to sit up, a single hand around the small of Sora's back to keep him steady so his motions didn't cause the younger one to fall off. As fate would have it, the little thing clung so much like a leech anyway that Riku's previous concerns seemed impossible, and Sora wasn't even about to listen to him anyway, other than a quick loosening of his arms around his neck so Riku could, indeed, breathe.

"I thought we were dead!" Another happy chirp from the youth and Riku rolled his eyes as he leaned over a bit, sucking in generous bits of air lost when they went under.

"If you were dead you wouldn't be able to think that you were dead now, would you?" He cleverly pointed out, and Sora scrunched his nose at that proposal, registering the statement and trying to make sense of it.

"I guess not?"

It might've been because Sora was serious with his response, or it could've been just that he was adorable when he was confused. Whatever the case might've been, it was enough to draw out a genuinely amused chuckle from the other one, who, for the moment, moved both of his arms around the smaller form in an affectionate hug.

"Well, we're alive. And that's all that matters." Riku's forehead touched Sora's shoulder as he spoke, and he closed his eyes while releasing a slow, steady breath. His rapidly beating heart had returned to its normal pace, which he surmised was good.

But even so it took the two a moment to recall everything else that had occurred; the relief that one another was alive and alright was short lived when realization once more dawned on the two.

Even so, neither were very quick to remedy the situation, though Sora did tense a little atop the elder's lap.

"So..." Long pause. "What's your problem?" The younger one finally asked, though his tone suggested that he felt like he was obligated to bring it up. After all, the two had to address_ it_ sometime or another, and stranded with each other in the middle of a thunder storm was as good a time as any he supposed.

But the directness with which he asked cause Riku to instantly scowl, and he returned the question with a bit of a snap to it.

"What's _your_ problem?"

A small look of hurt crossed Sora's face, and his eyes moved downwards, fixing themselves to a spot on Riku's t-shirt. Despite everything, there was no denying the rather nice appearance of the fabric outlining every sculpted portion of Riku beneath that shirt; he found his mind wandering until a jab in the side from Riku drew him out of it.

"C'mon..Let's at least get out of this rain." He asserted and Sora nodded in agreement, even if, once again, he wasn't very quick to leave the otherwise offered comfort of Riku's lap. A quick bang of thunder hurried him along though.

Like Sora, it hadn't taken Riku long to realize just where they were, and grasping Sora's hand, he tugged him in the direction of the shack where they had previously occupied the last time they both found their way to this particular spot.

But surprise would befall them both when they arrived, just to find the little bundle of wood completely trashed, annihilated by the storm until it was nothing but a pile of old, broken planks.

"Uhh.." Sora blinked, and scratched curiously at the side of his head. "What now?"

Riku looked pensive for a moment, and then proceeded to tighten his hold on Sora's hand, bringing him a little ways over and to the freshwater pool that sat not a long ways off.

"C'mon. I think I remember hearing of a little cave somewhere here.."

The two paused in front of a thick wall of vines and brush, and Riku dropped Sora's hand just so he could pull at it, using both hands to spread long, wispy strands out of the way. Sora helped, and after a while of digging through that seemingly unbreakable wall of plant life, the duo had broke through and were now faced with the entrance to a long, narrow passage.

Motioning over his shoulder, Riku was the first to enter, and Sora followed.

It didn't offer much room to stand straight, but it wasn't horribly uncomfortable. Plus once they reached the end of the passage, and the actual cave, they were able to straighten considering the ceiling of the wide open space was rather high indeed.

The cave, itself, was cold and damp with holes in the ceiling that allowed for incessant drops. But where there was covering, there were dry spots, and Riku took up one toward the opposite side of the small entrance, motioning for Sora to join him.

Hesitating at first, yet taking him up on his offer, Sora moved over the other side of the cave and sat besides him, unconsciously huddling up to him for much needed warmth.

In addition to the minimal warmth offered by Riku, the youth had tugged his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms atop his legs, ignoring the sting of the coldness presented by his soaking clothes.

They sat in silence for a long while, both just staring at the other end of the cave with its bleak dark walls. No boats meant they'd have to swim back to the beach, but the storm meant no swimming and so here they were, two miserable piles of conflicting emotions, both on the same exact path and yet so far opposite each other that they were just bound to meet in the middle _some time_.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." Riku was finally the brave one, breaking that silence to make his assertion.

"I guess we do.." Returned Sora.

Though there was awkward silence again..

"_Okay_..So you start"

"Why do _I _have to? Why can't you?" It was Sora's turn to be a little snappy now. "After all, _you're_ the one that started _it_." He muttered into his crossed arms, making his words sound rather muffled.

Lips tightened in a straight line as the elder thought, or rather, tried to dismiss the flare of aggravation at Sora's accusation. He wanted to retort that but his desire to end this once and for all ruled out—for once.

"I have an idea.." He finally said, pushing himself off the wall and up onto his knees. Turning to face him then, he motioned with a hand for Sora to do the same. "We're gonna play a game."

The brunette eyed him skeptically for a moment or two, but with lack of knowledge of anything better to do he complied, shifting so he was on his knees and facing him just in time to see Riku hold his hands out, palms up.

"Put your hands on top of mine" He ordered, and after another moment's hesitation, Sora complied again, gently setting his palms face down on top of Riku's.

Once in place, Riku thought for a moment, working out the details in his head about how he wanted this to go before he actually started explaining it.

"Okay, the point of the game is for the person on the bottom to hit the hands of the person on the top. But the person of the top wants to move their hands out of the way before the person on the bottom can hit."

"Um..that makes sense I guess.."

Riku had to snicker a little, but continued on since Sora seemed to be grasping the concept.

"It's all about reflexes. Basically you have to see me moving and move your hands out of the way before I can hit 'em."

To emphasize the point, Riku quickly flipped his hands around, bringing them up and then down just to lightly slap the back of Sora's hands, and Sora just sort of stared at the action while Riku chuckled.

"See? You were supposed to move your hands out of the way there, genius."

Sora frowned a bit, but nodded.

"Fine fine."

"And I can fake you out if I want to, but if you flinch and I don't even go to slap, I get a free hit like so." When he finished speaking, Riku reached out to take Sora's wrists, just so he could join the younger one's palms together in the middle. Once done, he moved his own hands over Sora's and brought them together in a gentle clapping motion which in turn had him vertically slapping the backs of Sora's hands.

"Ooh.."

"Get it?" Riku questioned, and Sora nodded vigorously.

"But how do we get to switch?"

"Oh that's easy. If I go to hit, and you move your hands out of the way in time, we switch, and you hit. But if I hit then I'm still the hitter, or if you flinch. Heh."

Sora seemed to think this over for a few minutes, but no sooner did he decide that he liked this idea, and offered a few short nods.

"Okay, sounds fun." He barely smiled and moved his hands into position again, waiting for Riku to hoover his own palms beneath his.

"Just one more thing." Riku stated pointedly, while moving his own hands into position, and Sora cast him a curious look.

"Yeah?"

"Every time I manage to hit you, you tell me what's bothering you about me. And every time I miss, I have to tell you what's bothering me.." He paused for a moment; eyes' rising to meet Sora's to seek out any real signs of discomfort with this proposal. But when all he saw was a tinge of confusion, he continued. "..and neither of us is allowed to get..really mad again. I don't want to fight any more." There was genuine honesty in that final statement, along with apparent exhaustion.

After the initial hurt that crossed Sora's face, he shook it off and nodded again albeit reluctantly. True, he didn't exactly want to bring this up. He actually wished they could just let it lie, but he knew if they didn't talk about it there would be these buried feelings of hostility with the potential to breed even more as time went on, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Yet on the other hand, he was afraid to do this; he didn't want to flat out talk to him regarding their issues, so in a way he was glad for the game. He was a person of honor after all, so he'd stick to his word should he lose.

The game started off slow as it was supposed to. Riku kept his hands hovering threateningly below the younger one's, who was tense and alert and waiting for him to strike. One moment was followed by the next, with the elder teen waiting for the perfect opportunity, which would come within the next few moments.

And for that first time, Sora was slow to react; too slow it would seem, since Riku's hands successfully made contact, just as the younger one moved to retract them.

"Argh!" He hmphed with a pout while Riku grinned triumphantly.

"First round, Me. Okay, spill." Meanwhile the two moved their hands back into position with Sora still on top.

"Hmph..You're a jerk." He stated, causing Riku to let out a little laugh.

"That's cheap..Not what I meant when I said you tell me what's been bothering you."

"Why not? It's true. Oh, i'm sorry. "you've _been _a jerk" is that better?" Sora returned a little bitterly, even though Riku continued to smirk.

"Yes actually, 'been' is always a better word—" thinking Sora was distracted, he had moved to strike again when the younger one quickly pulled back and then it was his turn to grin in a rather triumphant manner.

"hah! I win!" He cheered happily though Riku only rolled his eyes in response.

"The round, not the game."

"Mmph. Well whatever. Your turn."

An expected hush fell over the two as Sora waited for Riku's response, and Riku, for the life of him, struggled to get it out. He actually wasn't expecting it to be this hard, but now, beneath that rather burning, expectant stare, he felt a bit weak, or rather—weaker.

"You left." Riku finally muttered, a little under his breath as he moved his hands into that new position, settling his palms face down over Sora's who had then moved face up under his.

It took a moment or so for Sora to register what he meant, but when he did, he couldn't help the scowl that crept up.

"I told you already; I did it for you. Besides, it wasn't as if Leon was going to let me say 'no' and rightfully so, I might add." Came Sora's pouted response.

Riku parted his lips in a motion to speak, but closed them again for a moment. His eyes were off to the side, fixed to a rock covered in a bit of moss as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"..I know. But you not being here..it bothered me.." Inwardly, he kicked himself for sounding so utterly stupid. Briefly rising to meet Sora's particularly annoyed look, he concluded that the younger probably felt that as well,

"Gee, Riku. Really? I don't think I noticed." Sora then retorted, and Riku let out a small sigh in response.

"No need for sarcasm.." The reply was calm, and quiet. No bite to it whatsoever. Yet it still managed to rile the younger one up a bit.

"That's your problem, Riku. You're so self-centered. It's like bad things can't happen to anyone else. Only you. You were like this when you finally found out that Namine would never be able to perform again." When Sora's rant ended, Riku let the minute of silence to once again fall between them before he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"You were suppose to wait until I won a round." He admonished with a faint grin, but Sora wasn't amused.

"Consider that a freebie then."

Riku nodded and watched Sora's hands for any sign of motion. When none came he dared a glance at his younger friend's face and noticed him studying their hands as well, as if calculating that next move.

"I know it may come off like that sometimes, but that's really not it.."

"Oh?" Sora looked up at him, briefly abandoning his attention to Riku's hands, though his own limbs remained.

"Nnn..I wouldn't say that I feel like bad things only happen to me. It's more like– I think that everything that happens is my fault some how.."

It was difficult, but it was said. Riku fell quiet after that, and waited for the youth's response with a bit of nervousness.

And Sora merely blinked, then stared at his older friend as if he were crazy. Brows furrowed, lips parted in a motion to speak, but nothing came out right away.

"..Really?"

Solemnly, Riku nodded, but huffed then after.

"C'mon. Play the game." He demanded, clearly eager to draw the attention off himself.

Scowling, Sora nodded, and rather then wait an added moment in order to throw him off, he complied all too readily, bringing his hands up and around in order to swat at Riku's hands.

One would think that Riku would have seen this coming, but it just might've been that he was still reeling from before, and the next thing he knew he felt the slight sting of Sora's hands against his own.

"Uh.."

"Heeee." Another triumphant smirk, especially given Riku's little utterance of disbelief. "Okay, so _elaborate_. What do you mean everything's _your _fault?"

Green eyes narrowed slightly at that strategic little move of his, and cooly he moved one hand up to run fingers through his bangs, pushing them back over his head before he returned his palm back to its position hoovering over Sora's.

"That's not how we agreed to play. We said whoever lost the round has to offer up something of _their _choice..that's bothering them about the other." He calmly explained, drawing a huff from the younger one.

"Well I like my way better. What's the matter? Too scared to admit your own problems?" Sora questioned with the faintest of his own smirks.

The look of which making Riku momentarily regret his guidelines set out, namely the whole "not being allowed to get mad again." otherwise that snide remark of the younger one would've easily aggravated him.

"No.. I'm not scared."

"Then what is it? You can't just come out and say it? Say what's _wrong _with you?"

"Are you stu-" Riku quickly cut himself off before he went too far with that, and started yet _another _argument. Sora, himself, knew what he was going to ask, and looked hurt in preparation when he noticed Riku pause, sigh, and regain himself. "It's as I said it is..I feel like I'm responsible for everything, right down to you and Sephiroth– " He looked uneasily at him for a second and then away, down at their hands, and his in particular, which he noticed were a teeny, tiny bit shaky.

Empathetically, Sora regarded him with both concern and compassion, despite the almost insult that he had dished out. After all, it hadn't been so long ago that he didn't find himself down that same road.

"That's stupid, Riku..None of that was ever your fault.." He wanted to say more, but in truth, he didn't exactly know what else he could say, especially considering he knew that when he felt like this– that is, responsible for all the bad things that happened to the both of them, there was little anybody could say to make him feel otherwise.

"If only I could've gotten out of that basement a little sooner I could've stopped him from– "

It was a memory neither of them wanted to recall, and the mere fact that he was bringing it up again burned something inside of him. He could only imagine what it must've been like for Sora to listen to it.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes to their unmoving hands, still poised and ready mid-game.

And Sora, who hadn't expected the recollection of that memory, could only stare down at their hands as well a little dejectedly, though he was particularly content to find that a certain, interfering voice was quiet in his head. He expected it to be howling with laughter given their conversation. There was a part of him that was most relieved.

"It isn't your fault.." He stated gently, but a look at Riku's averted eyes told him somewhere that this was just the tip of the iceberg so to say, and before the elder could respond, Sora brought his hands down harder than normal against the others.

"Geez! Not so hard." Riku grumbled at the slight sting that raised a bit of red to the back of his hands, and he withdrew just to rub the twinge out of them. But Sora's attention was elsewhere.

"What else?" He asked, causing Riku to regard him confusedly.

"Huh?"

"That's not all that's bothering you. If that was the only thing then you wouldn't have been so mad at me that you wouldn't send me even one letter while I was way." Sora nodded confidently, and noticed the partial wince from the other at the memory of his own idiocy.

Hands were still rubbed, more out of a security measure than anything else. He was starting to feel a bit threatened again, but he knew he couldn't keep hiding, not if he didn't want to lose Sora completely.

"It's mostly that.." He started, rolling his eyes off to the side a bit sheepishly, quieting then after.

"But–?"

"Well..I guess..missing you like I did made me feel– weak." A few short blinks were given as he spoke, as if his own words aroused his disbelief. Sora didn't seem to buy it right away either.

"I don't get it. You didn't like missing me?"

"Heh. As mean as that sounds I guess that's it."

It wasn't meant to be hurtful, but Sora just felt hurt. Even so, he shook it off with a shrug.

"So That's why you never wrote me?"

The game appeared to be abandoned, considering neither moved their hands back into position to continue it. Sora's withdrew and came to rest against his thighs while Riku still absentmindedly patted at the back of one hand, his eyes lowered a bit shamefully given Sora's obvious look of hurt.

"I didn't like feeling so dependent.."

He recalled Namine's words that time in Leon's office and scowled, shaking his head lightly.

"..O-oh..it's okay then..I understand.." So Sora said, but Riku could easily tell otherwise, and part of him wanted to elaborate, go further into detail about why he was like that. But in the end, he decided he couldn't very well emasculate himself any more than he had already. Sora didn't need to know how much he really _did _think that Namine moved in on their family when they took her in, their mother in particular, how threatened he felt by her prescence..how much he feared being forgotten or abandoned.. Typical, clichéd, babyish thoughts. But then again, those were really why it irked him so. He was so pathetic..

"Hey, don't sound so upset. I know it's stupid. I never meant to hurt you with it..It's just how I felt." Riku reached up to rub the back of his head, suddenly immersed in uncomfortableness as he watched Sora fiddle with the hem of his damp shirt. "Besides, it isn't as if I'm the only guilty one here."

"What..do you mean?" Sora didn't bother to look up, though his own tenseness was apparent when he clenched his eyes shut tight, and fingers seemed to tangle themselves in that shirt.

"Oh, wow, I don't know..let's see..Well, setting aside the numerous times I tried to make contact with you and you pushed me away–"

"I was angry.."

"Indeed, but still..I _tried_.."

They paused there, locking eyes once more, and Riku turned his scowl off to the side so Sora wouldn't see. He wanted to bring up Wakka and the jewelry, but hesitated– immensely.

"Um..Wakka.." Though he'd finally do it, even if his voice trailed off after murmuring that name.

Sora eyed him expectantly at first, and then suspiciously.

"How do you know about Wakka?" Despite their guidelines, he wanted to sound aggravated, but instead he found his voice a bit shaky and laced with fear, as if he figured Riku would hate him if he knew what had taken place.

"Email.."

His admittances then took the form of curtly stated words, one at a time and each had Sora growing more and more angry, though he did well to keep it in check per their agreement.

"So..you've been stealing my email again." His own eyes wandered off to the side in that mee, yet coy sort of way, and despite the anger that this realization brought, he had to snicker at Riku's own stupidity.

"Nn..Don't say it like that..I just..um.." and while Riku struggled to justify his actions, Sora was already moving on to the next obvious question, ignoring Riku's attempts.

"And what did he say?"

It's funny to note that now Riku was nervous, when it should've been Sora given the content of that particular email.

Frowning, Riku looked up at the cave's ceiling, as if it held the right answer.

"You two kissed."

The rather bitter tone in Riku's voice had Sora instantly tensing, and sighing dejectedly. He wanted to apologize, but it wasn't as if he had done the kissing, and he had basically rejected that advancement anyway.

"And I guess he's the friend that gave you that present?" Riku hadn't waited for Sora to respond before he added that afterthought, making it even harder for the younger one _to_ respond..

"He is.." Sora replied pointedly, as well as hesitatingly. "But he kissed me..not the other way around."

Riku tried to respond to that, but found that his throat was dry, and Sora, for all he could do, just sat there feeling himself overcome with regret once again, a feeling he utterly did _not_ want to feel just then.

"It meant nothing to me, and he knows that. He knew it was a mistake because he knew I had you. I don't know. I guess I have a gay magnet on my butt or something? I mean– Kairi never liked me, and neither did Namine when I tried to flirt a little with her.."

There was an obvious attempt to lighten the mood with both those statements after Sora's initial declaration that Wakka had known he was wrong, and as hurt as Riku was, he bought into Sora's attempts, laughing a little at the humor the younger one brought.

"But me, then Sephiroth, then Wakka, right?" He asked with a grin, and Sora playfully huffed.

"I don't know what it is! But it does seem almost abnormal..that no girls like me, yet a bunch of guys do. Gods, it's sort of depressing.." Arms crossed over the brunettes chest as he sighed over dramatically and leaned his head back against the wall, listening to Riku's laughter turn into a small chuckle, and then a small, thoughtful 'hmm' followed by another uncomfortable silence for what seemed like _forever_.

"We've both been really stupid to each other.." Riku finally pointed out after that quietness, and though eyeing him curiously, Sora still nodded in agreement.

"So how do we fix it?".

Riku thought silently for a minute and then he picked up a small rock and hurled it lazily to the other side of the cave. It bounced off a wall there, and the noise it made echoed until the shifting of water sounded after as it settled in a puddle.

"I think..after thinking about it, that is..it's as simple as just... letting everything go."

Sora narrowed his eyes, blinking then after to break his previously unflinching stare at the wall.

"You mean forgetting anything ever happened?" Came the younger one's curious reply.

Though Riku quickly shook his head at that. "No. I mean..just easily..forgiving..We don't have to forget what happened, but we can forgive each other. We've gotten along pretty well for the last hour or so, haven't we?" He looked to the younger one from the corner of his eye, and noted the single confident nod.

"That's why so many people can't stay together, I think. Because one or the other or both are never willing to let go of their anger..and..I don't want to be like that. I don't want _us_ to be like that."

Riku continued, and Sora listened to all he said with utmost interest, nodding every so often to show he understood.

"_You _need to stop snooping in my email though." He grinned, leaning forward just enough to shove Riku playfully in the shoulder.

Taking up the offer, he'd return the favor, though _his _push had the smaller form pressed back against the wall of that dark cave.

"Well _you _need to stop kissing random people and accepting their gifts."

The hand that had gripped Sora's shoulder loosened, just enough so that it crept up a bit as he leaned in, bringing their faces mere inches apart.

Eyes met and Sora hesitated when he felt the elder's lips barely against his own, a hand snaking up to press lightly against Riku's mouth with his index and middle finger just to offer a gentle push backwards.

Confused, yet compliant, Riku pulled back just a bit, his eyes seeking out answers in the younger one's, but Sora only smiled weakly. It wasn't– a rejection, per se. But as much as he wanted it, he had to admit that perhaps things were going... just a bit too fast?

"How're things going with the show?" So Sora would ask that instead, drawing attention away from that previous little scene, and Riku went along with it, sitting back on his knees though relatively closer to him just the same.

"It's alright.." Head tilted to one side, and hands sat atop his thighs, eager and restless, wanting nothing more than just to touch him at that point. It had been so long since they'd been this close after all, without much tension that is.

"Is Olette treating you alright?"

Riku smirked lightly at that, given he knew Sora was trying to be polite, yet still his jealousy managed to slip through the cracks so to say.

"She's not so bad.." He murmured lowly after assuming that was the answer to the real question underlying Sora's original one.

Seems like it was too, since Sora nodded, accompanied by a little "oh."

"I-I know..She seemed like she was really nice to her friends, I don't know why she's so mean–"

"Don't take it so personal." Riku quickly cut him off before he could finish, and Sora looked up curiously at him.

"Sort of hard not to.."

"All she wants is what all of us at this place want. Recognition..And it kills her that you got it so easily while she had to train so long and hard to get where she is."

"Mmph. I know that..but..she'll get her recognition soon enough." Sora pouted a little, and Riku chuckled at the face made.

"Don't worry, you'll be back on stage soon enough..." He started, and Sora looked hopeful for a moment, even though he knew better then to get those particular hopes up too soon.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." He grumbled dejectedly.

"Anyway..You should try talking to Olette. She's a good person. A little annoying. But good nonetheless. She helped me get better with this skating crap anyway.."

"Hmph..You make me jealous.."

Riku grinned at that, and reached up to poke him lightly on the tip of the nose.

"Don't even go there, Sora."

Scrunching his previously poked nose, Sora huffed indignantly and batted at his hand.

"Never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Hah, nope."

The faintest of smirks crossed Sora's face as he pushed off from his spot, throwing himself once again into those welcoming arms which wrapped securely around him as his own arms fitted themselves around Riku's neck.

"Every time I want something I'll just use it to guilt you into it." He snickered, nuzzling against the younger one's head affectionately, and Sora only 'hmmed' happily for the moment, until his eyes were directed to the cave's ceiling where he noticed bits of iridescent white and blue shining through the cracks..without the rain that had previously tainted it.

"Hey look! The storms passed."

Turning his head over his shoulder to see for himself, Riku nodded and looked back just in time to see Sora standing, and reaching out to grab his hand in order to tug him up to standing as well.

"Come on!"

Leading him through the exit of the cave, and down that narrow winding passage, Sora dragged him back out into the clean, night air, which was crisp and cool after the storm.

The two found themselves at the shore line, staring out across the sea and to the blurred image of the line of buildings that made up the city on the other side. Even if they knew where they were, it was a relief that they could see it now that the storm had ended.

"It's clear.." Sora stated pointedly, and Riku nodded with a thoughtful hum as he followed the younger's gaze to the sky.

It was a nice, clean blue, fading into a darker hue the higher it went, and decorated with those dabs of pure, twinkling silver.

Riku then looked down and over to the youth, raising a brow a little curiously at the fact that he appeared somewhat lost in the sight.

"Stargazer, eh?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"Hn. Sort of. Me and Axel used to sit on the roof of the orphanage at night a lot.." He smiled a little at the recollection, and dropped Riku's hand just so he could plop down in a sitting position.

Riku followed, draping his arms over the tops of his bent knees once he sat.

"Heh, that's sorta funny. He doesn't seem like the type.." he commented then and Sora laughed a little lightly while shaking his head.

"You're right. He isn't. It was more for me..As you probably figured..I wasn't exactly the happiest person at that place. Axel'd take me up there when I was depressed and he'd make me..undepressed." Sora nodded as he explained, while reaching out to take up a small twig washed up on the shore so he could draw with it and all the while it was Riku who nodded every so often in understanding.

"Still..He always seemed like a bit of a jerk to me.."

"Oh he is..He's an asshole to anyone he doesn't like. But once you win him over..you'll find a friend for life."

"Sort of like you?" Riku asked gently and Sora looked thoughtful for a moment, though the thought was completely dismissed when another memory flashed across his mind.

"Oh man! Riku your leg!" After the sudden recollection of Kuu diverted his attention, Sora lunged forward, grabbing at the leg of Riku's jeans in order to pull it up despite offered protest, and sure enough, once the clothing had been pulled over his calf, Sora would notice that the wound had been properly medicated and bandaged.

"Gah! Quit it! It was no big deal." Riku batted Sora's hands away so that the youth withdrew reluctantly, and so Riku could pull the leg of his pants back down over the bandage.

"I'm sorry about that, Riku..She heard you yelling and I guess she was trying to protect me or something.." Sheepish grin was offered as he scratched at the back of his head, and Riku let out a little 'heh' in response, though his eyes returned back toward the sea.

"...Kuu huh?" He questioned after a few moments of silence, ignoring Sora's apology completely.

"Mm..heh! Well, you _do_ sort of look like her.."

Riku appeared to think this over for a few moments or so, but in the end he just laughed out loud, amused at the sentiment.

"I guess I should be flattered.." He replied, offering that friendly sort of smile, and Sora nodded happily while shifting on his knees to face him.

Riku watched him curiously, especially when he edged his way forward, and then wormed his way into his lap. But as surprised as he was, the action wasn't rejected of course.

With his thighs on either side of Riku's, Sora leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning his head against the elder's, though nothing was said.

Riku blinked with that surprise, especially when he felt Sora's body tense.

"The waves are pretty dead..Wanna swim back to the beach?" He asked gently while a hand moved to rest against Sora's upper back, rubbing in soft, soothing circles.

And instead of a verbal response, Riku could feel that head shake, and the hold around his neck tighten securely.

"..I want to stay here with you. Just you.. right now.." Sora finally murmured lightly, accentuating his point with an affectionate nudge of his head against the side of Riku's, who nodded in agreement and slid his own arms around the small of Sora's back, offering a warm hug to hold him close.

"Yeah.."

With the younger one perched on his lap like that, still tense yet clingy, Riku glanced up at the sky again and noticed a streak of silver rip across that pretty blue in a thin, slightly curved line. It glittered the whole way until it seemingly disappeared into another star. As stupid as he often thought these things were..he made a wish.

And so distracted by this wish was he that he didn't even notice Sora move to bury his face in the crook of his neck, nor the tears that soaked his already soaking shirt.

* * *

ILU so review please :D 


	53. realization and regret

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

You don't know how excited I was to finish this chapter. I like, squeeled to myself. My roommate probably thinks I'm weird. Heh. Anyway, I apologize, like I always do. I'm working in a very demanding place now, and after 44 hours a week, the last thing I want to do is write..Er..Writers block hasn't been helpful. I restarted this chapter like seven times, literally, before I decided that not everything has to be showcased. You'll notice some time has passed. Not alot..But when I tried to write the chapter picking up directly after the last chapter..I found myself writing myself into a corner..like always..and I realized that..you really DON'T have to showcase everything. For instance..Kuu will return. I didnt just randomly write her in..but shes not in this chapter..Anyway..Again, I apologize for the wait. But I think my want to write is coming back to me. :) ( doesnt mean updates will start flying again e.e ). But i thank those that are still around. You guys are aweeeeesome. and im glad to see be alive. Dont worry. I promised Ill finish this story and i will. I also promise TheGlassSlipper that ill finish her birthday fic..probably in time for her next birthday . ILU mimi, and im sorry ;-;.

On a second note, Serenity is looking for a beta :D. And preferably one who is online often..because she is impatient when she FINALLY gets around to getting a chapter done. There's also concern because this chapter is like..me experimenting with a different style..and I fear that I might've screwed up grammatically..like..I think I jump tenses and whatnot..So yeah..I would also like a beta who's a real grammar nazi, and knows more than I do..Heh :D Apply within, leave reviews, tell me what's wrong (constructively of course) as always constructive criticism is welcome from all in reviews..but if you're interested in being a long term beta, please send me a PM. I promise I'll write back. I need to change my email so I get your PM's ( -insert brief apology about not answering all your Pms here. Im not ignoring you. I just check the email rarely now..so I need to update that.)

Now..Er..Onto this fluffy, lovely chapter. Other than the slight rushed feeling..Im happy with how it is. I always intend these to be longer, but then when I get at least SOMETHING out that im happy with, im always eager to run up and post it. At the same time it's necessary and fundamental to the story :) More healing, and happy fluffs. Hah. Enjoy, and review please :D

Love to all,

-Ser

* * *

_**O**_ne _**M**_ore _**N**_ight

-11-

realization and regret  


In the very basis of human beings there seems to be a core of unhindered emotions, acting as the fuel for which people need to function. The problems, however, arise when the emotions of other people conflict. In such instances, these emotions bubble, boil in the pit of tense bodies and explode like a volcano, bursting through the surface and burning those foolish enough to be in the vicinity during the eruption. Such is the fault of human beings, who are often too selfish and blinded to cease their volcano, and then the aftermath of their disaster covers those nearby in a torturous layer of liquid fire, simmering in its fiery fury until it reduces all that's beneath it to nothing but ash.

Rare is the creature then that can rise from those ashes and be as a phoenix would– reborn after a fiery death, risen from the pile of its own ashes, or in such cases, rise above the conflicts they've created for themselves.

In the weeks to follow the explosive incidents leading to the tension between many of the stage's inhabitants, amends would, at last, be made. Bonds that seemed broken were fixed, proving that, though seemingly unlikely, it is possible that the human being possesses the capacity for stronger qualities than what they're credited for: Strength, compassion, forgiveness. Though difficult, they can be empathetic, and they can heal the damage that they themselves create.

_It's a comforting thought_, thinks Roxas, who contemplates this all as he sits huddled up on his bed with Namine at his side. Her head is buried in the crook of his neck, and her eyes are closed, giving her a most serene, angelic look that the boy is most happy to note. Fingers stroke through those platinum strands of hers, and she barely stirs, only slightly, turning a little to rest a smaller hand on Roxas' chest where the steady rhythm of his heart lulls her back into her state of complete and utter peace.

A few days prior to the scene, and also around the time Riku and Sora returned from their episode on the island, Namine had been bold enough to declare herself in the wrong. She was jealous, insensitive, and hot tempered. Such traits that are normally foreign to her. In short, she didn't know what came over her, but she suspected it had something very close to having to do with the feelings elicited by Olette. Again, rare is the person that can admit their faults, and their irrationality when it comes to love, and the possibility that such love is threatened.

And Roxas was quick to accept the apology. After all, he wasn't one to hold a grudge, not against someone as normally sweet as she anyway. He understood, and that's all it took. Understanding. Namine to understand she was wrong, and Roxas to understand that while wrong of her, it was a mistake, and they would all be expected to make them.

Now that it was all said and done, it was time to put it to rest. No more was said on the matter. Besides, the time had come for Roxas to reveal his secret project he had planned for her, of which he had enlisted the help planning and building from Leon and Cid.

He nudged his girlfriend into awareness, and she grumbled a little, lifting her heavy head and yawning tiredly. She peered to him through hazy, cornflower eyes and gave him a briefly annoyed look, to which he replied with a smug smirk.

"Morning, princess." He murmured tauntingly, leaning forward to brush the softest of kisses against her head. It made the realization come forward anyway, and she forced the rest of herself back into the living world.

"Mm.." She responded softly, leaving the comfort of his side just to stretch. She turned her attention to the window off to the side and noted the time; Night. And to the otherside, the digital clock flashed a bright green five.

"How long have I been out?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reluctantly shifted a little to the side, away from him so he could stretch as well.

"Few hours. Not surprising. I slept a a lot too. It was a busy day."

A nod was given to affirm this statement, and Namine briefly recalled the events of that particular day. It was drawing closer to opening night, that is, Halloween. Seemingly out of place, and at the same time not, Namine also briefly pondered the events of the last year. Oh how far they all had come.

Roxas watched her think, and followed her when she slipped out of bed and moved over to the window. Arms wound around her smaller waist and he pulled her tightly to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. With this small gesture he could feel her body tense, but he knew it wasn't because of him. She leaned her head back comfortably against his pillow-shoulder, and he tilted his to the side to press a kiss to her temple.

"I know what you're thinking about." He murmurs, and Namine smirks smugly, while turning her head to cast him a look.

"Do you?" She asks, and he nods confidently, pulling away from her then just to take up a spot besides her. His eyes move out the window and over the bright lights of the city, which show bright against the backdrop of a dark night.

"Yep. You may have apologized to me... But you're still jealous of her." His voice was flat, and Namine whirled around to face him, her eyes surprised, and hurt, and clearly unsuspecting of his bluntness.

Roxas expected this reaction, and it took a lot for him to keep to his plan. He couldn't take the look in those bright, blue eyes though. Swallowing nervously, he reached out to take her hand, which she tensed in his grasp.

"..I mean when it comes to the stage.." He muttered, less confidently than he wanted, as well as planned. She was still silent, and expecting of an explanation. "She gets to perform, while you're stuck on the side...and it's completely unfair."

"It is..But I thought I told you I've come to accept it." Namine tried to mask her shaky voice, but, like Roxas, she was also having trouble upholding her cool, and she sounded only mildly annoyed.

Even so, Roxas grinned.

"Maybe you have, but I don't think others have." He gripped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly and yanking her towards the door of his room, ignoring her little voice sounding it's concern. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" She squeaked, her agitation only slightly quelled by this realization. "What sorta surprise?" Though she allowed herself to be yanked out the door and down the hall.

Roxas had overcome his nervousness, and was now just plain excited. He pulled her to the elevator, and while they waited for the next available one, he pulled her right into him, wrapping her tightly in an affectionate hug.

"A really awesome one." He didn't wait for the hug to be returned, for once those doors opened, he entered, pulling her in with him, and back into the hug in which he dominated, and she just sort of melted in his arms, torn between the confusion elicited by his words before, and the newfound excitement he showed with this "surprise." "But you have to close your eyes from here on in."

Reluctant, but compliant, she did.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a small chuckle, her aggravation gradually dissipating. It was hard to stay mad with everything finally going back to normal, with everyone, she noted to herself.

Still grinning like a madman, he clutched her hand tightly, lacing their fingers and pulling her out of the elevator once it reached the ground floor. He led her through the maze of the main floor of the building, and out towards the stage.

"You'll see." Was all he'd say, and he pulled the girl into a sprint once they broke away from their building. Around them it was still dark, quiet, and cold. Namine shivered as Roxas pulled her along behind him.

By the time they reached the stage, the sun was peeking over the horizon, casting a glow over the buildings closest. The stage was one of those places, and was thus was it illuminated first, especially out back, which was where Roxas led the girl, now panting after their short run.

They stopped, neither speaking at first, just so they could catch their breath.

"Okay.." Roxas murmured quietly, surveying his project one more time before ordering her to "look.."

And look she did, her eyes, once open, falling upon the strange new stage in front of her. It was huge, and out doors, because from behind it, sparks of sun protruded upwards like sharp spikes, illuminating the shade that fell on the stage and the surrounding bleachers which stood on either side of the pair, who stood in the entrance way between the seats.

Namine blinked, squinting to adjust to the newfound light, and upon closer scrutiny, she noticed the big, thick curtains, as red as roses, shielding the second half of the massive stage.

"I-I don't understand.." She murmured, still half awestruck. Her body tensed when she felt those arms encircle her waist again, and that chin once more settled upon her shoulder.

"No trapezes, No cloth, no fancy tricks, just plain, pure talent. You're an actress as much as a circus performer, and I don't think I can handle never hearing your voice again." He murmured, brushing back her hair to press a series of kisses to the crook of her neck. "I also know what you think about.." He said, purely on a whim. "You were so good in that little skit we did for Sora's orphanage...I suggested to Leon that maybe we should make it a regular thing..and that way you could be on stage again.."

Namine only heard about a third of what he was saying. Her eyes clouded as well as her hearing. She was too fixed on the vision before her.

"On stage.." She repeated, dazed, and Roxas chuckled at her lack of words.

"Speechless, eh?" He nudged her playfully, and she turned, biting back that small happy cry when her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face nestled in his shoulder. "Heh, I guess ill take that as a sign that you're happy?" He snickered lowly, and rubbed her back, drawing happy little purrs from her.

Indeed, she was happy. Speechless as well. And it wasn't just the fact that she'd get to perform again. The fact of the matter was, Roxas knew her. It was an incredibly moving and sentimental moment for Namine, who was so touched that Roxas understood her enough to know her pain without her saying, and knowing what he could've done to fix it, when she herself hadn't even known. If ever there was a time to realize when you loved someone–

"I love you.."

–Namine couldn't have possibly pictured a better one.

-xOx-

Though there is truth to the idea that humans have a remarkable capacity for compassion and forgiveness, it also cannot go unnoted that such does not come easily. A broken heart is not mended quickly, and a bond of trust, once severed, will not return at once, especially when it was built on a shaky foundation to begin with.

Sora knows this better than anyone. He's sitting and trying, for the umpteenth time, to rest comfortably in Riku's arms, curled against the stronger body, molded by years of intensive, vigorous training. It was something he liked to do before, after their nightmare. He just felt so– warm and secure with him, that the thought of leaving it behind to go study elsewhere was pure torture. But he did it, and the consequence it brought had Riku not speaking to him, causing Sora to withdraw back into the comfort of his solitude, in fear of getting hurt once more. It had been leaving the orphanage all over again.

And after all was said and done, Sora wondered how he had come to love Riku in the first place; had they always been secretly in love from day one? Or was it all one big crashing realization down in the basement of a madman's secret dwelling?

Or maybe, just maybe, what Sora hated to think, was that perhaps he had reacted to Riku's kiss simply because he was scared, dead terrified even and because Riku was the only familiar, friendly person he had to cling to in their time of crisis. Did he fall in love with Riku because he thought he had to in order to survive?

He shot that thought instantly, but it did't cause him to relax any, and Riku took the boy's tenseness as he had in days prior: Riku's touch made him tense, made him uneasy, and because of that, he pulled back, just like in those past days, leaving Sora a trembling, whimpering mess, and causing him to sigh in exasperation, fingers scratching idly at the back of his head, with a lack of anything better to do.

"I'm sorry! Really.." Sora tries to apologize, and Riku flashes him that grin to put him at ease, but he feels pain inside, and the younger can tell, but he feels it too, and he doesn't know how to fix it. It makes him grow even more frustrated, and he clenches his eyes shut, fists pressed firm to both of his temples in a gesture of hopelessness, and also to bang away that snickering voice once more making itself known in the back of his troubled mind.

What hurts him the worst, Sora thinks to himself, is probably the fact that Sora can't even explain to himself why he's so tense near him, nor can he explain how he feels to Riku. How can you tell someone you're supposed to love that you don't trust them? _Why_ doesn't he trust him? It's not as if Sora's been completely innocent either, and Riku hadn't acted like he had when Sora was away..

_Am I really __**that **__messed up?_

Riku can't be certain what's on Sora's mind, but he has ideas, theories.

"Maybe you should talk to someone.." He suggests, and Sora contemplates this, though with a bit of disgust curling his lip and furrowing his brow.

"..You mean like a shrink? But..I'm not crazy.." _Such a bold, bold lie_, he thinks to himself, and Riku agrees, while settling a hand against Sora's thigh in an affectionate, reassuring gesture.

"I know you're not. But maybe a doctor could help with..er..how you're feeling..about me.." He replies, a little shyly even, like he's hesitant to add in that last part, and the other thinks about it, seriously contemplates it, but in the end shakes his head. He hadn't even admitted, and didn't plan to admit, that Sephiroth was still haunting him. If Riku thought he needed a shrink now–

"I'll be fine..I just need time.." He stated defensively. But his defense was lacking in convincingness, his voice was low, shaky and unconfident.

Despite the morbidness and seriousness of their conversation, Riku had to snicker, and Sora casts him a curious look.

"What's so funny?"

Arms extended outwards, and Riku sneers, stating a demanding "Hug me."

And irked by such a commanding tone, Sora growls and then fixes his stare to the comforter of Riku's bed, a defiant shake of his head offered to which Riku chuckles knowingly and questions "why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

Riku's grin is never faltering. He reaches out and strokes a hand through wild, spikey hair and mutters a bemused "Because you can't."

"_Because_I don't _want _to." Sora flinches at the touch, but allows it, and it's an action that concerns the elder, who sighs as he draws back, unphased by the repeating of Sora's response, with his careful emphasis.

There's a moment of silence, something the two are well accostumed to, and niether break it. They give it that time necessary while they muse over their troubling thoughts, and finally Riku breaks the ice, inching forward and closing the gap between them.

Sora's kneeling on the bed with the blanket pooled over his lap, and Riku settles his hands on either sides of his thighs, trying to inch his face beneath the younger's, whos eyes are still stubbornly fixed to the blanket.

The pouting expression Sora bears makes Riku actually smile. There's something oddly pretty about his saddness, not in a malicious way, he thinks to himself. It just makes him want to cuddle him, _or something to that extent._ Riku also realizes that his playful attempts to get him to open up failed. He tried to invoke that sense of competition in Sora that the two had known in their earlier days, but Sora failed to respond in the way that Riku wanted, which would've been Sora pouncing at him, clinging to him, getting himself close to him again.

Arching up, leaning his head back, Riku presses a soft, affectionate kiss to the tip of Sora's nose, and Sora, for all that he is, scrunches it, trying to appear disgusted and dismayed, when in reality the affection makes him melt, and his smaller form visibly relaxes. Riku's glad he chose that sort of recovery.

"And if I apologize now for that?" He asks huskily, sliding forward, knees spreading to settle on either side of Sora's, his hands reaching out to brush the younger one's smaller arms. Riku's forehead touches against Sora's, and finally his chin lifts so that blue meets green. But Sora looks hopeless and defeated.

Riku moves a hand against the side of his head, a gesture which is supposed to silently reassure him, and for the moment it does, because Sora collapses against him, fighting all other resistances, and the warnings screaming in his head to the point where it hurts just to rest. There's no warmth and security at first, but when he pushes through the pain he realizes it's there in a tiny, tiny amount.

He can feel the heat pricking at the corners of his eyes again, and he bites it back, not wanting to break down like the last time. But he feels like it's hopeless to fight that. He's in so much pain..

..and at the same time he's so happy. Idly he wonders if it's even possible to feel so conflicted, and then he chides himself for being stupid. Because _of course _it is. He feels it now.

Sora whimpers, a hushed, quieted sob in Riku's shirt when he slides down enough to bury his face in the elder's chest, and Riku wraps his arms around him, sliding them back so he's leaned against the headboard of his bed for support, and to provide ample comfort for the younger one cradled in his embrace.

All smugness leaves him, and Riku decides that his only concern is to heal his boyfriend. He wants to eradicate his memories, and erase all the pain he felt from what had happened to him, and all that Riku had caused. He regrets– feeling instantly sorry for how he had acted. If only he'd swallowed his pride and just wrote him a letter, anything after to let him know he still cared. Sora must've been so lonely..

He stops ruminating when he no longer feels Sora's body shaking with quieted sobs. Riku taps him a little, and he realizes then that Sora had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Smiling a little, he pulls back the blanket, and lays Sora out on his stomach, gently positioning his head to one side on the pillow.

The comforter is returned to him, dragged up over his body and tucked securely beneath him so he's warm and protected. Only when that's done does Riku curl up besides him, brushing a kiss against Sora's forehead and mouthing "I love you" against his skin.

Riku can't sleep; he's too troubled by thoughts of guilt and regret, but he's eased only slightly by the feel of Sora besides him, and the lack of tension between them. He knows they have a long way to go, but he feels like they can make it through this trying period, as long as they're both willing.

The quiet, sleep-dazed murmur of "I love you too" was also most helpful in instilling that sense of hope in Riku, who then after found it slightly more easy to fall asleep besides him.

* * *

Rolling to the end. Maybe one more chapter after this. Then the epilogue. Then its on to OGW3! -insert evil laughter here- also, dont worry about things that were left as cliffies. I know exactly what still needs to be explained. There shall be no plotholes here! -ignore the fact that she had to go back and reread the entire OMN in order to recall this- Heh :D ILU guys. I also apologize for typos. i rushed to get this out before work. :3 


End file.
